A Rough Start Traducción
by Etnie
Summary: Original ItzMegan73. Irresponsable, trasnochador Edward pasa de soltero a padre de 1 niño de 5 años. Mientras la responsable, preparada Bella empieza su primer empleo como profesora de la guardería de Forks. Cuando se encuentren saltaran chispas!
1. Capítulo 1 Figura Paterna

Hola,

First, Thanks ItzMegan73 for letting me translate this awesome fanfic.

¿Otra traducción? Si... pero prometo que no habrá otra hasta que termine alguna de las que estoy haciendo ya. Pero es que cuando leí esta historia no me pude resistir. Y escribí a ItzMegan73, y me dijo que me dejaba hacerlo. Ella esta escribiendo esta historia, solo lleva 6 capítulos (el 6º lo acaba de subir) así que espero poder alcanzarla, y así llevarla al día con ella.

Ya aprovecho para deciros que intentaré tener listas tan a menudo como pueda las traducciones, pero traducir lleva su tiempo, y quiero que queden bien.

Espero que os guste este fanfic tanto como a mi.

* * *

**Un comienzo duro**

**Capítulo 1 – Figura Paterna**

Edward puso su botellin de cerveza vacío sobre la mesa estrepitosamente, definitivamente signo de que ya había tomado suficiente. Miró a su amigo, Emmett y levantó su mano, señal de que no se apuntaba a otra ronda.

"Te juro, que si no fuera por el porno, una buena cerveza y Rosalie cuando no esta con la regla, la vida no merecería la pena," dijo Emmett mientras se desplomaba en su silla.

El aserradero de Forks acababa de realizar una segunda ronda de recorte de puestos de trabajo y aunque Edward, Emmett y su buen amigo Jasper, se las habían apañado para permanecer con sus puestos de trabajo intactos, tenían muchos amigos que no lo habían conseguido. Y en Forks, no había muchas formas de ganarse la vida.

"¿Has pensado en trasladarte?" Edward le preguntó a Emmett.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Lo pienso a todas horas, pero en realidad, tienes que tener dinero para mudarte y yo no tengo. Las compañías apenas contratan y las que lo hacen no pagan los gastos de la mudanza."

Edward asintió al estar de acuerdo. Llevaba intentando cambiar de lugar de residencia los últimos seis meses, pero no había encontrado nada en donde no le pidieran un título universitario. Además, ahora no era el momento de cogerse unas vacaciones en el trabajo, y eso es exactamente lo que hubiese necesitado para poder ir a una entrevista de trabajo fuera de la ciudad.

"Es en definitiva un ciclo sin fin", dijo Edward.

Emmett soltó un estruendoso eructo antes de echarse al boca un puñado de cacahuetes. "Oh, Mira. Ahí está Jasper."

Edward se giró para ver un Jasper con aspecto de estar triste acercándose.

"Hey, tío, ¿qué pasa? saludó Edward.

Jasper trabajaba en las oficinas administrativas del aserradero, así que su día ha sido aún más estresante incluso que el de Edward y Emmett, ya que tenía que mirar a la cara a los hombres con los que había trabajado durante años y darles el último cheque de su sueldo.

"Matadme ahora," Jasper suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla que le habían reservado. "He tenido que parar dos peleas hoy. La tensión esta en alza".

"Dime que ya han acabado lo recortes de plantilla," suspiró Edward.

"No puedo, hermano", Jasper también suspiró. "Aunque la gente a lo mejor no pierde sus empleos, si no logran salir adelante después de esta ronda, van a empezar a recortar horarios".

"Joder," Emmett murmuró.

"Por ahora, no os preocupéis," dijo Japser alzando la mano. "Es un gran quizás. Y chicos so seguís haciendo lo que se supone que tenéis que hacer, estaréis bien."

A Edward no le tranquilizaban las palabras de Jasper en absoluto, pero no dijo nada. en lugar de eso escuchó y se rió de una de las estúpidas bromas de Emmett e intento no pensar en el trabajo, por lo menos unos minutos.

"Hey, Edward, ¿Llegaste a saber para que te estaba llamando los Servicios Sociales?" Jasper preguntó de repente

"No. Ya han cerrado cuando llego a casa, y no tengo tiempo para solucionar esa mierda en el trabajo. Especialmente ahora que nos están mirando tanto todo lo que hacemos," explicó Edward.

Irónicamente, cuando Edward llegó a trompicones del bar ese viernes por la noche, había un mensaje en el contestador de una tal Heather de Servicios Sociales. Decía algo de una carta certificada que le había enviado a Edward, carta que él estaba seguro no haber recibido. Tan pronto borró el mensaje que no tenía intención de contestar, Edward vacío su sobrecargado cajetín del correo y sacó tres papeles anaranjados distintos que avisándole de que tenía una carta certificada pendiente de recoger de la oficina de correos.

"A lo mejor un familiar rico te puso en su testamento," Emmett dijo el lunes siguiente cuando le contó el panorama. "Deberías comprobar esa mierda."

Aunque sonara muy prometedor, Edward sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. Estaba convencido de que las cartas revelarían algún tipo de factura de impuestos sin pagar, o que alguien estaba usando su número de la seguridad social a sus espaladas, pero que él sería el responsable del gasto que hubieses creado.

"No. No tengo tiempo," Edward insistió.

Así que dejó que el asunto se retrasará un día más.

Y después fueron dos días, que pasaron a ser una semana.

El viernes de la semana siguiente, una mujer vestida en un traje gris acero, entró en el aserradero. Todos los ojos se giraron hacía ella, ya que era más que obvio que no era de la zona.

Edward miro para ver a mujer que iba muy bien vestida de pie al lado de Jasper y el supervisor de planta.

"Esta mujer quiere hablar contigo," el supervisor le grito cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward les había visto.

Edward rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, ansioso por que todo el mundo dejara de mirarle. Le echo a Jasper una mirada inquisitoria, pero Jasper se encogió de hombros disimuladamente, ya que no tenía ninguna información que darle.

"¿Caballeros, hay algún lugar seguro donde el Sr. Cullen y yo podamos hablar en privado?," pregunto la mujer.

"Claro, use mi oficina," ofreció el jefe de planta.

La mujer asintió antes de indicarle a Edward que entrará con ella. Una vez a solas, cerró la puerta, echo la persiana, y después se giró para mirar a Edward a la cara.

"Bueno, Sr. Cullen, es usted alguien difícil de localizar," ella sonrió y extendió su mano hacía él. "Soy Heather Daily del Departamento de Servicios Sociales. ¿Ha recibido mis llamadas?, ¿cartas?"

"Si, pero con el trabajo. Y cuando salgo de trabajar no hay nadie cuando devuelvo la llamada," Edward se disculpó.

"Para eso están descansos para comer, Sr. Cullen," Heather sonrió.

Edward se dio cuenta de la aspereza en la voz de la mujer. Le puso nervioso e inmediatamente ansioso.

En lugar de continuar con una discusión, Heather puso una carpeta sobre la mesa y sacó una foto.

"¿Reconoce a la mujer de la foto, Sr. Cullen?" preguntó.

Edward entrecerró los ojos ante la cara familiar e inmediatamente supo quien era. "Si. Es una chica con la que fui al instituto. Su nombre es Jessica. Jessica…Stanley."

"¿Y se acuerda de la última vez que vio a la Señorita Stanley, Sr. Cullen?"

La forma en la que continuaba diciendo su nombre, "Sr. Cullen", le hizo creer que ella le iba a poner unas esposas y llevárselo arrastras a prisión si la miraba mal.

Edward dejo salir una fuerte bocanada de aire. "Vaya, eee... han pasado algunos años. Por lo menos cinco, diría yo. Salimos un tiempo después del instituto pero después ella se fue a Oregon con sus padres y yo me quedé aquí. ¿Por?"

En lugar de contestar, Heather sacó otra fotografía, esta vez, de un niño pequeño con ojos profundamente verdes y el pelo castaño claro.

"¿Que me dice de esta foto? ¿Sabe quien es?"

Edward miro al crío y enseguida vio el parecido con Jessica. Pero aparte del color de ojos, no había nada que pareciese atarle genéticamente a Edward.

"Yo no tengo hijos," Edward dijo instantáneamente.

"Bueno según su certificado de nacimiento que data del 26 de Agosto de 2004, en Salem, Oregon, usted tiene un hijo, Anthony David Stanley, nacido el 4 de Agosto de 2004."

Edward no pretendió no saber que Jessica se había quedado embarazada. Casi dos meses después de que hubieran roto, le llamó y le dijo que tenía un retraso. Tras decirle efusivamente que de ninguna manera iba a volver con ella, le pregunto que quería hacer con "eso". Entonces es cuando ella le dijo que no quería estar con un "capullo desmotivado, de clase baja, sin futuro" y que ella "se haría cargo de eso". Tres días después, él le mando por correo 200 dólares y nunca más volvieron a hablar. Todo lo que Edward sabía, es que ella se había hecho cargo de "eso".

Ahora le estaba diciendo que _"eso"_ había crecido para convertirse en _"él"_ y que efectivamente se había _hecho cargo_ de él en los últimos cinco años.

"¿Como sabe qué es mío? Jessica nunca menciono que tuviera un hijo. ¿Esta segura de que esta detrás del tío correcto?" Edward preguntó.

"Por supuesto tendrá que hacerse un test de paternidad, Sr. Cullen, pero no estoy aquí para celebrar una fiesta prenatal tardía. La razón por la que estoy involucrada es porque la señorita Stanley murió hace casi un mes. Como esta descrito en el certificado de nacimiento como pariente cercano, hemos intentado dejarle a su cargo, sujetos claro, al test de paternidad".

"¿Jessica…_murió?_" Edward preguntó incrédulo. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Un accidente de tráfico. Ella y su madre volvían de una comida y se salieron de la calzada a la calzada contaría."

"¿Su madre?"

"El único superviviente fue el conductor del otro vehículo. El niño no estaba en el coche en aquel momento".

La actitud falta de compasión de Heather empezaba a molestar a Edward. Hablaba de la vida de seres humanos como si fueran intrascendentes y sin importancia.

"¿Y donde está el ahora?" preguntó Edward, intentando que su mente se hiciera a la situación.

"En una casa de acogida."

El corazón de Edward se hundió con esa idea. "¿Y el padre de Jessica? ¿Por qué no esta el niño con él?"

"El Sr. Stanley tiene casi setenta años. Su salud no le permite ese tipo de responsabilidad".

Mientras Edward se sentaba dándole vuelas a toda la situación, Heather sacó algo, que parecía pertenecer a un laboratorio, de su maletín.

"Ahora si esta de acuerdo con hacer el test de paternidad, podemos terminar con esto rápidamente".

"Claro," Edward se encogió de hombros.

Era increíble lo rápido que él estado podía solucionar las cosas cuando quería. Cuatro días después Edward recibió una carta certificada informándole de que la probabilidad de paternidad del Sr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen hacía Anthony David Stanley era del 99.99%.

Edward Cullen tenía un hijo.

Ese jueves, después del trabajo, Edward hizo el agotador viaje en coche desde Forks hasta Salem, Oregon. Aunque le dolía al saber que su hijo tendría que pasar un tiempo extra en una casa de acogida, no le haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos si perdía su empleo en medio de esta terrible experiencia.

_Mi hijo._

No importaba cuantas veces Edward se lo dijera, y lo hacía a menudo, aún no le parecía real.

Durante las solitarias horas de su viaje, Edward imaginó como sería ver a su hijo por primera vez. Lo visualizó en distintos escenarios, y todas se bloqueaban en el mismo punto: _¿Se presentaba a si mismo como "Edward" o como "Papá"?_ Eso hacía que se preguntase si el chiquillo alguna vez habría considerado a otro como su padre. ¿Tendría Jessica aun novio que hubiese estado desde el principio con ella pero que no tuviera derecho legal sobre el niño? ¿Llamaría él niño llorando en mitad de la noche a alguien usando el nombre de otro tío, con pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad oprimiendo su pequeña alma?

El niño... se llamaba Anthony. Edward se preguntaba si Jessica se había planteado decirle algún día que tenía un hijo, al ponerle al niño el segundo nombre de Edward, era como si ella quisiera asegurar algún lazo entre su hijo y su padre, incluso aunque nunca le hubiera dicho que existía.

Cuando la desviación hacía Salem empezó a aparecer en las señales a lo largo de la carretera interestatal, Edward sintió como su nivel de aprensión se elevaba. Miró de reojo al asiento del copiloto y se preguntó si debería haber traído un regalo, un juguete, para romper el hielo. Su monologo interno era deliberado y acusador. _¡Claro que debía haber traído un juguete! el chiquillo... Anthony, acaba de perder a su madre y se tiene que ir a vivir con un montón de extraños! _Probablemente no tenga mucho a lo que llamar suyo. Un juguete hubiese estado bien.

Seis paradas para comer, cuatro cafés y tres gasolineras después Edward tomó la salida y siguió las indicaciones a Gardener Avenue. Miro a su alrededor con cautela mientras analizaba el vecindario donde el niño... Anthony… _su hijo_ se había quedado las últimas semanas. Parecía una zona de viviendas de clase media baja, con césped sin cortar, vayas rotas y coches desmantelados en las calles. aún así, parecía mejor que el lugar donde vivía Edward. Al menos este lugar tiene césped.

Gardener Avenue, número 4571. Edward encontró la casa demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera había solucionado el dilema de como iba a presentarse así mismo por primera vez. Y hablando de presentaciones, ¿como debía presentarse a la persona que abra la puerta? ¿Debía presentarse como Edward Cullen, el padre? ¿o Edward Cullen, el padre de Anthony? ¿o simplemente decir "Edward Cullen" y que ellos dieran con la conclusión apropiada?

Incluso mientras sus pies le llevaban a la puerta, aún no había tomado una decisión.

Llamó a la puerta una vez, en lugar de llamar al timbre, en parte esperando que no hubiera nadie en casa, pudiendo así tomarse algo más de tiempo para aclararse con su situación.

Se escuchó a alguien arrastrando los pies al otro lado de la puerta, una pausa, en la cual Edward asumió que alguien miraba por la mirilla, y después el distinguido ruido de una cadena de seguridad siendo abierta.

La puerta se abrió una mujer madura afro americana, claramente entre los 50 y tantos y los 60 y pocos, abrió la puerta. Miró a Edward y después se giró para llamar detrás de ella.

"¡Ant'ny! ¡Tu padre está!"

Y eso lo dijo todo.

La mujer volvió a mirar a Edward y le dio un repaso, obviamente buscando similitudes entre él y el niño. Sus ojos escudriñaron su pelo rojizo, probablemente preguntándose como había conseguido llevarlo así. Después sus manos, su barbilla, la estructura de su mandíbula y su boca, hasta llegar a las ventanas de su alma: sus ojos.

"Si. Te pareces mucho a él." murmuró la mujer.

Y después se echó a un lado y el pequeño niño, de pelo claro y unos enormes ojos verdes, se asomo curiosamente por detrás de ella.

Edward se asusto con lo que vio. Para empezar, Anthony era más pequeño de lo que Edward esperaba. _¿Los niños de cinco años no eran más altos? ¿Sabe ir solo al baño?_ Y en segundo lugar, se parecía a su madre... a la madre de Edward. Una emoción desconocida apareció en el corazón de Edward en ese momento y no se disipaba. Este era su hijo. De su cuerpo y sangre.

Y aún así, todo parecía raro y extraño.

"Hola." Edward escuchó su voz por primera vez después de varias horas.

Anthony no dijo nada ni mostró ningún signo de tener intención de saludar. Simplemente parpadeó y le miró.

"Bueno, estas son sus cosas," la mujer, que aún no se había presentado, señal hacía unas pocas maletas y una mochila.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Edward. Antes de que la pregunta abandonara por completo sus labios, un pequeño trozo de papel fue depositado en sus manos.

"Esta es la dirección de su abuelo. Le enviará el resto de sus cosas."

Edward asintió. "Uh, gracias...?"

"Dotty." Ella se giró hacía Anthony y dulcemente acarició su mejilla con el dedo. "Ahora recuerda lo que hablamos. Se bueno con tu papá, ¿me has oído?"

Anthony asintió minuciosamente y miró otra vez rápidamente a Edward antes de agacharse para coger su mochila. La abrió y sacó una pequeña marioneta, vieja y desgastada.

Edward miró la muñeca. _Si. Debí haber traído un juguete. _Cualquier cosa sería mejor que la muñeca que Anthony estaba sujetando ahora. ¿_Un niño con una muñeca? Esa mierda se tiene que acabar._

Dotty se esforzó por levantar la maleta más grandes y Edward rápidamente la cogió de sus manos. La llevó hasta su coche aparcado y la metió en el maletero antes de volver a coger el resto del equipaje. Mientras cargaba todo, Dotty puso una silla para niños en la parte de atrás antes de asegurar a Anthony en ella con el cinturón de seguridad.

Edward se despidió tímidamente de Dotty antes de pasarse las manos nerviosamente por el pelo y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Mientras colocaba el espejo retrovisor, lo uso para observar a su vástago en el asiento de atrás. Su ojos se movieron por el niño de la misma forma que Dotty le había mirado a él. Edward se fijo en la limpia y aparentemente a la moda, las pequeñas y huesudas rodillas como su padre... el padre de Edward, la pequeña boca que estaba formando un puchero, y después los ojos.

Anthony despedazaba a Edward con la mirada, se miraron mutuamente a través del sus reflejos.

Y por fin Anthony habló.

"Te odio."

_Muchas gracias a todo el que lea, comente y ponga esta historia en "aviso". La respuesta ha sido increíble y lo agradezco de verdad. Las notas de Autor no son lo normal en mi, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para agradecéroslo... y para saludar a mis colegas de Twitter, a las señoritas del foro de The Tutor y a las chicas en Gaz. ¡Os quiero a todos!_


	2. Capítulo 2 De 9 a 5

**Capítulo 2 – De 9 a 5**

Bella se plantó enfrente del espejo que llegaba hasta el suelo (que también servía de puerta de su armario) y se observó satisfecha. Había trabajado para este momento durante 6 largos años y ahora, por fin; _por fin,_ iba a empezar su primer trabajo tras la universidad. La siguiente mañana de lunes, Bella sería la nueva profesora de la guardería en el colegió Elemental de Forks.

Irónicamente, la madre de Bella, Renee, dice que Forks, Washington fue la ciudad que casi arruina su matrimonio. Los aburridos, días lluviosos, la falta de entretenimiento y el ambiente desaliñado de la ciudad la sumió en tal estado de depresión catatónica que tuvo que dejar a su marido y buscar algo mejor. El padre de Bella, Charlie, tardo dos meses en ir a buscarla y después de reconciliarse se mudaron a Phoenix, Arizona donde vivían ahora. Cuando Bella anunció su oferta de trabajo en Forks a sus padres, su madre sonrió y le dijo que probablemente ella no la visitaría a menudo. Por el contrario, su padre cuan a menudo podría visitarla sin que le considerada una carga. Muchos de sus amigos seguían en Forks y utilizaría una y cada una de las oportunidades de verles de nuevo.

Antes de retirarse a dormir, su última noche como estudiante sin empleo, Bella con cuidado coloco los pantalones de vestir y el set de chaqueta y jersey de punto que había planeado vestir el día siguiente. Tras preparar su maletín y los pequeños detallitos con los que planeaba decorar su mesa, Bella apagó la luz y fue a dormir.

Todos estos preparativos dicen mucho de como es Bella. Todos los detalles, la forma metódica en que había planeado cada momento del día, o de su vida en realidad, muchas veces esto era observado como uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero como le decían sus amigos más próximos, era también un defecto.

Durante su último año de carrera, mientras trabajaba para conseguir su título de profesora, Bella tubo un pequeño problema respiratorio que ella decía que había sido causado por una reacción alérgica a la medicación contra la alergia que ella tomaba. Aun así, Angela, Ben y Tyler, sus mejores amigos allí en casa, sabían la verdad. En su busca por la perfección, Bella padeció su primer ataque de ansiedad.

Como hija única, se había marcado sus propios límites, y sin tener las problemas y contratiempos de tener hermanos a los que compararse, Bella trabajaba siempre duro para conseguir lo mejor. Era una norma, pero solo lo aplicaba a su propia vida. Nunca ataba a sus amigos a sus objetivos personales y era empática a las consecuencias que resultaban de los errores de los demás. Lo que si hacía, conscientemente, era aprender fervientemente de los errores de los otros, tanto que tenía una reputación que la precedía de nunca intentar cosas nuevas; nunca salía a bailar en el baile de la vida.

Exactamente a las 6 en punto la siguiente mañana, dos alarmas distintas, separadas cinco minutos, se apagaron en el modesto apartamento de dos habitaciones de Bella. Inmediatamente, Bella se puso en marcha, gracias a las ocho horas de sueño recomendadas. La cafetera en la cocina, puesta en preparación automática, con sus acciones preparadas, se encendió y empezó a funcionar cuando el temporizador se lo indico.

Bella secó su pelo tras una ducha rápida y se vistió con el conjunto que había preparado. Tras un desayuno saludable y una taza de café, Bella cogió el almuerzo que había preparado la noche anterior, y su maletín, y se marchó al trabajo.

Cuando el resto del personal de la escuela elemental de Forks llegó al colegio, Bella había etiquetado todos los pupitres con los nombres de sus alumnos, había escrito la lección del día en la pizarra, decorado su mesa, y colocado la librería de la clase por orden alfabético según el título.

Alas nueve en punto, Bella estaba llena de vida mientras permanecía en la puerta para saludar a sus alumnos y a sus padres el primer día de colegio. Las manitas se agarraban a los pantalones y a las faldas mientras algunos niños sufrían por la separarse de sus padres por primera vez.

"Sierra," Bella se agacho para estar a la altura de los ojos de la pequeña niña que lloraba. "He estado esperando por conocerte toda la mañana. ¿Sabes por qué?". Cuando la niña negó con la cabeza, Bella continuó. "Porque en tu carta que recibí este verano decías que lo que más te gusta son los póneys. ¿Y sabes qué? A mi también me encantan los póneys. Y de un amante de los póneys a otro, ¿adivina que he puesto en tu pupitre?"

Sierra miro inquisitivamente, pero poco convencida. Bella extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a la niña. "¿Puedo enseñarte la sorpresa especial que he puesto en tu mesa?"

Lentamente Sierra asintió, pero se aseguro de que su madre no fuera muy lejos mientras permitía que Bella la llevara a donde ella se iba a sentar. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su cara cuando vio el dibujo para colorear de un pony y una caja nueva de pinturas en su mesa.

"Apuesto a que a tu mamá le encantara si coloreas este dibujo para ella y así lo podrá colgar en la nevera hoy después de recogerte del colegio. ¿Que opinas?"

Sierra asintió. "Voy a hacer este dibujo para ti, Mami," le dijo a su madre.

La madre de Sierra vocalizó un silencioso "Gracias" a Bella antes de irse de puntillas de la habitación esperando conseguir hacer una escapada satisfactoria.

Bella estaba agradecida a su mentora, quien le había dado la idea de pedirles a los padres de los nuevos alumnos que le rellenaran una hoja informativa diciéndoles algo especial sobre sus hijos. Es fácil tener una pequeña ayudita para dirigir una clase.

Para cuando el día escolar terminó, Bella estaba agotada. Muchos de los puestos a de guardería a los que había mandado su currículo eran para programas de media jornada, pero en Forks tenía una guardería de jornada completa que terminaba a las tres de la tarde. Aunque no empezaba hasta las nueve, aun así era un día muy largo. Mientras Bella arrastraba su agotado cuerpo por el aparcamiento de profesores, se arrepintió de decirle a su amiga Rosalie que se encontraría con ella más tarde en la hora feliz.

La hora feliz. Una de las mayores contradicciones de Forks. Casi nadie estaba realmente feliz en un espacio abarrotado, con poco personal más de una hora para recibir bebidas rebajadas con agua. .

"Creí que no vendrías," dijo Rosalie cuando vio a Bella acercarse hacía ella en el abarrotado bar.

"Casi no lo hago," Bella dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor antes de sentarse. "Esto cansadísima."

"¿Eso pequeñajos ya te han pateado el culo?" Rosalie sonrió.

"Me gustaría verte a ti después de seis horas con diecisiete niños de cinco años," Bella desafió.

Rosalie Hale era agente inmobiliario y ella y Bella se conocieron a través de la agencia con la que Bella contactó cuando se mudó por primera vez a la zona. El manager observó el presupuesto de Bella inmediatamente llamó a Rosalie, proclamando que Bella era una buena candidata para el programa de compradores de primera vivienda. Sin embargo, Bella había visto a muchos de sus amigos hacer muchos cambios demasiado rápido; y aunque Rosalie fue una vendedora muy persuasiva, Bella no cambio de opinión. Acabar la universidad, mudarse a una ciudad nueva y empezar con un nuevo trabajo era suficientes cambios importantes en un año, así que un apartamento tendría que ser suficiente.

Aunque, a Bella inmediatamente le gusto la tenacidad y la actitud positiva de Rosalie. Las reuniones por las tardes en las que Rosalie había intentado convencer a Bella para que comprara un propiedad se convirtieron en una tradición, y así, al menos una vez a la semana, Rosalie y Bella se encontraban en algún establecimiento local para cenar o tomar una copa y charlaban de sus experiencias.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal con Emmett?" Bella abordo el tema con tacto.

La semana anterior, Rosalie le confió que Emmett estaba muy estresado por su empleo y que estaba bebiendo más de a menudo, y más de lo que acostumbraba. Él se perdió una excursión que había planeado porque tenía resaca.

"Igual. Esta a la defensiva cuando hablo con é sobre lo que bebe y siempre acabamos discutiendo. Si no quiero discutir, tengo que ignorarlo, y empieza a ser difícil de ignorar." Una expresión triste tiñó la cara de Rosalie mientras hablaba.

Bella sintió empatía por Rosalie mientras ella hablaba, pero una parte de ella se preguntó si solo estaba escuchando parte de la historia, la parte segura. _¿Habría lago más entre líneas?_

"Mi padre bebe mucho también," comenzó Bella. "Por suerte, es un borracho agradable. A mi madre le gusta emborracharle y preguntarle si puede panear alguna escapada exótica… ¿Es Emmett así? un borracho agradable, quiero decir."

Rosalie se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que Bella trataba de preguntarle y enseguida defendió el honor de Emmett.

"Emmett es Emmett, borracho o sobrio. Simplemente se olvida de las cosas y es un vago. Pero no es maleducado, no es vulgar y _no _es violento," Rosalie fue firme.

Bella asintió "Bien. Y perdona. No quería insinuar que..."

"No te preocupes," Rosalie la interrumpió. "Puedo ver que estabas preocupada. Pero créeme, Emmett nunca me pondría una mano encima. Y si lo hace, le patearé el culo yo misma, no vendré a llorarte sobre ello."

Aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de Rosalie, Bella estaba aliviada de estar de camino a casa cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Necesitaba repasar su el plan del día siguiente, hacer la comida, planchar sus pantalones y recortar diecisiete calabazas para un proyecto de arte.

"Dieciocho," Vivian Bard, la secretaría le dijo la mañana siguiente.

"No, solo tengo diecisiete alumnos," Bella le corrigió.

"Ayer, después de que te marcharas, un padre vino y matriculó a su hijo. El niño más mono que hayas visto jamás."

Bella miró a la treitañera intimidada. "¿Dieciocho alumnos sin ayuda? Voy a morir."

"Los ajustes de presupuestos son una putada, ¿verdad?"

Bella se echo a reír antes de preguntarle a Vivian por la información de nuevo alumno. Y agradeciéndoselo, Bella acepto la carpeta y leyó todo la información que pudo sobre el pequeño niño de Salem, Oregon mientras caminaba a su clase.

No esperaba que ese pequeño niño estuviera de pie fuera de su clase cuando llegó.

"Oh, ¡hola!" Bella le saludo, asombrada de ver a un niño tan pequeño solo tan pronto por la mañana.

Cuando en niño permaneció en silencio, Bella mentalmente se regañó por no haberse presentado primero. _Claro le han dicho que no hable con extraños._

"Soy la Señorita Swan, la profesora de la guardería. ¿Eres Anthony?"

Anthony asintió lentamente.

Bella miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba una hora para que empezara el colegio. "Has llegado muy pronto, Anthony. ¿Esta tu mama o tu papá aquí contigo?"

Anthony negó.

"¿Como has llegado aquí hoy?" Bella le preguntó.

"Papá," Anthony dijo, como si la palabra se refiriea a un título y no a una persona.

"Oh. Bueno a lo mejor papá no sabe a que hora empieza el colegio. Tendremos que hacerle saber que a lo mejor puedes dormir un poquito más por las mañanas en lugar de llegar aquí tan pronto," Bella sonrió.

Se dio cuenta de lo triste que parecía Anthony mientras estaba ahí quieto mirándola como si fuera un niño perdido.

"Le voy a escribir una carta a tu papá para que sepa a que hora te tiene que traer al colegio. Mientras lo hago ¿te apetece entrar y colorear?"

Anthony parecía atraído por la idea, así que Bella abrió su clase y le siguió mientras entraban.

Mientras Anthony coloreaba, Bella leyó su archivo y vio que su madre había muerto recientemente. Intento disimular el sonido que hizo al quedarse boquiabierta. _¡Sin duda esta tan triste! _Y pobre padre, acaba de perder a su esposa, seguro que está echo un lío y con los horarios descolocados. Inmediatamente Bella cambio de idea acerca de mandarle una carta a casa, llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente esta era la forma que tenía el padre de Anthony para hacer qué tuviera tiempo de aclimatarse al nuevo colegio.

No, no debía mandar una nota a casa. En lugar de eso, le recordaría a Anthony que le dijera a su padre que él no tenía que estar en el colegio o hasta las nueve.

"¿Te acordarás de decirle a tu papá que te traiga a las nueve?" Bella le preguntó a Anthony mientras él se ponía en fila con el resto de la clase al terminar el día mientras se preparaban para ir a casa.

Bella reprimió la necesidad de rodear a Anthony y darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cuando el prometió que le diría a su papá a que hora empezaba el colegio.

Pero la mañana siguiente, Anthony estaba de nuevo en la puerta de la guardería cuando Bella llegó.

"Anthony, colega, ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Te acordaste de decirle a tu papá a que hora tiene que traerte al colegio?" le preguntó Bella.

"A las nueve en punto," Anthony dijo reiteradamente.

"¿Y que ha pasado?"

"Tiene que trabajar."

Bella comprendió y sonrió a Anthony aliviada. "Oh, cariño, creo que tu papá creé que tenemos un programa de ayuda antes del colegio. No es así, pero no te preocupes, se lo diré. ¿Quieres hacerme un dibujo mientras esperamos a que llegue el resto de la clase?"

Anthony le concedió a Bella una sonrisa que iluminó su mañana por completo.

El ligero sonido de las ceras sobre el papel mientras Anthony garabateaba en su pupitre era como música relajante para Bella mientras consideraba con cuanto tacto debía dirigirse al padre de Anthony por escrito.

Por el archivo, Bella sabía que su nombre era Edward Cullen y su fecha de nacimiento reveló que era solo una año mayor que ella.

_"Querido Sr. Cullen,"_

Eso es todo lo que escribió cuando miro y vio que Anthony estaba sentado en silencio con la mano levantada en el aire.

"Oh, Anthony, cuando estemos solo tu y yo, puedes acercarte a mi mesa. No tienes que esperar a que te llame," Bella sonrió. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Señorita Swan, tengo hambre," dijo Anthony.

"Oh. Bueno, ¿Que has tomado para desayunar esta mañana?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros. Bella tomo esto por una mala señal. Debía haber desayunado hace menos de una hora. ¿Como no iba a recordar que había tomado? _A no ser que no haya tomado nada._

"¿No has comido nada por la mañana?" Bella preguntó suavemente para que Anthony supiese que no pasaba nada.

"No había leche. No me gustan los cereales sin leche," explico Anthony.

Bella asintió como si lo entendiera a la perfección. "Bueno no creo que a nadie le importe si coges algo de tu almuerzo. ¿Que has traído para comer?"

Anthony metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un arruga billete de un dólar.

_¿Un dólar? ¿Su padre le ha mandado al colegio con un dólar para comer? ¿Y que se supone que va a comprar con eso?_

Claro que Bella no podía expresarle a Anthony lo que pensaba. En lugar de eso, se acercó a su mesa y saco su almuerzo.

"¿Te gusta el yogurt, Anthony?" preguntó.

Anthony asintió. "Mi mamá me daba yogurt siempre."

El corazón de Bella se enterneció cuando Anthony mencionó a su mamá. Por lo que había leído, no habían pasado ni seis meses desde que ella había muerto. Bella buscó por todos los papeles de Anthony buscando algo que indicara si había sido estudiado para ver si estaba emocionalmente preparado para el colegio, pero no encontró nada.

Cuando Bella puso el yogurt frente a Anthony, este se echó sobre él inmediatamente. Le miró fijamente mientras Vivian llegó a la clase con una caja de libros.

"¿Que es esto?" Vivian preguntó mientras miraba el reloj.

"Oh, dejan a uno de mis alumnos demasiado pronto," contestó Bella.

Vivian negó firmemente. "Tienes que solucionar esto, Bella. Si no tendrás dieciocho niños aquí antes de que amanezca."

Bella le indico a Vivian que se acercara a su mesa con ella. Lo último que quería era que Anthony se sintiera como una carga. No quería que él escuchara lo que Vivian insinuaba.

"Le voy a mandar una nota a su padre hoy. Al principio lo dejé pasar, creía que él no sabía a que hora empieza el colegio, pero Anthony dice que se lo ha dicho."

"Y yo también se lo he dicho. Preguntó si teníamos algún programa antes y después del colegio. Le dije que ofrecemos un programa después de las clases, pero también le dije que no podía dejar a su hijo antes de las ocho y cuarto," Explico Vivian.

Sabiendo que el Sr. Cullen estaba bien informado pero que había decidido ignorar la información enfureció a Bella. ¿Que clase de padre dejaría a un niño tan pequeño desatendido en un colegio nuevo? _El mismo tipo de padre que manda a su hijo al colegio con el estomago vació y con un dólar para la comida. _

De repente Bella no tuvo ningún problema para escribir una carta al Sr. Edward Cullen.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno aqui os dejo una nota mia (de la traductora), gracias por los comentarios a todos los que comentais sin estar registrados, que como no lo estais no os puedo contestar.

Esta historía es genial, os lo aseguro y eso que la original tiene solo 6 capítulos, pero os va encantar, saltan chispas.

Pobre Anthony, ¿no os da pena? y ¿no es para comerselo?

Bueno y ya estan presentados Edward y Bella... ahora a ver que pasa cuando se conozcan, jejeje


	3. Capítulo 3 Bajo Presión

**Capítulo 3 – Bajo Presión**

"¡Es emocionante, Edward! Casi no parece real, ¿eh? ¿Sigues en shock?" pregunto Alice.

Edward observó como se movían sus labios, pero no estaba seguro de si ella esperaba que él contestara las preguntas, especialmente por lo rápido que las estaba haciendo.

Alice ha sido la otra mitad de Jasper desde que le conoce. Aun así, Edward no la conocía tan bien, ella parecía creer que eran amigos íntimos. Probablemente debido al hecho de que Jasper le contaba absolutamente _todo _lo que Edward le decía.

"Deberíamos celebrar una pequeña fiesta en su honor. Algo así como un fiesta de bienvenida a Forks. ¿Qué opinas?" continuó Alice.

"¿Por? No es su cumpleaños. No necesita una fiesta," Edward frunció el ceño. "Se sentirá raro."

"Es un crío y es una jodida fiesta, tío. ¿Qué clase de niño no quiere una fiesta?" Emmett preguntó.

"Yo creo que es una buena idea," dijo Jasper. "Podemos hacer una barbacoa o algo."

Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero sus amigos sabían que tenían la batalla ganada.

"¿Cuando?" finalmente pregunto.

"¿Qué tal la semana que viene?" Emmett preguntó.

"La semana que viene es la noche de la vuelta al colegio," Alice dijo rápidamente.

Edward estaba a punto de preguntarle como sabía lo de la noche de la vuelta al colegio. ¡Que diablos, _él _apenas sabía cuando era la noche de la vuelta al colegio y el tenía un niño en el colegio! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Jasper y Emmett empezaron a decir que ellos tenía intención en ir también a la noche de la vuelta al colegio.

"¿De que demonios estáis hablando chicos?" Edward preguntó.

"Siempre vamos a la noche de la vuelta al colegio," le dijo Emmett. "Comida gratis."

"Si, haces la fila como si hubieras comprado una entrada y te sirven tanto como puedas comer," Jasper se acarició la barriga.

"Eso es retorcido," Edward negó con la cabeza.

"No, los impuestos que pago, eso es retorcido. Esa es mi forma de conseguir un descuento," Emmett bromeó.

"Voy a hacer como que no te conozco," Edward le advirtió.

"¿Así que iras, entonces?" Alice preguntó. Jasper debió contarle lo que Edward le dijo sobre evitar a la profesora de Anthony, la _Señorita Swan_.

Edward había recibido dos cartas de ella en las últimas dos semanas, cometió el error de leer una pero no con la otra. Al parecer ella creía que era asunto suyo a que hora debía él ir a trabajar cada mañana.

"¿Saben que la gente tiene empleos, no?" Edward le dijo a Jasper después de llegar la primera carta. "Quiero decir, no todo podemos empezar a trabajar a las diez, o la maldita hora que los profesores empiecen su día de trabajo."

Jasper apenado había dicho que Alice le hubiera echado una mano si pudiese, pero su trabajo de farmacéutica la obligaba a estar en el trabajo a las siete y media. Emmett dijo entonces, que Rosalie no tenía ningún instinto maternal en su cuerpo, sino le hubiese preguntado si podía ayudar también.

"Que le joda," Edward dijo sobre la profesora de Anthony. "Probablemente es una vieja arrugada que ha perdido el contacto con la realidad, muy ocupada leyendo libros de gatos y ratas parlantes."

Y con ese pensamiento, Edward había conseguido satisfactoriamente ignorar las peticiones que se le había hecho para que dejara a Anthony en el colegio pasadas las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Sin embargo, si hizo caso de darle a su hijo algo saludable que comer. Se aseguro de mandar a Anthony al colegio con una manzana o con lo que hubiese en casa. Esa semana fueron galletas saladas.

Edward ignoró la pregunta acerca de la noche de vuelta al colegio. Sabía que le haría parecer un mal padre, pero la verdad era que si la asistencia no era obligatoria, no iría. Después de un largo día de trabajo, y un día aun más largo en casa comprendiendo la paternidad, lo último que quería Edward era añadir un evento adicional en el que tendría que estar "despierto".

"Hey," Jasper golpeo a Edward en el brazo y se inclinó hacía él para que nadie más oyese lo que decía. "¿Les has dicho ya a tus padres que tienen un nieto?"

Edward negó pero no ofreció más información sobre el asunto. Todo lo que Jasper sabía era que Edward no se hablaba con sus padres. No podía pedirles dinero, un lugar donde vivir, transporte o apoyo de ningún tipo. Edward nunca decía por qué y ellos sabían que no debían preguntar.

Eran las cinco en punto cuando Edward llego a la escuela elemental de Forks para recoger a Anthony. Le lanzó una cautelosa mirada a la asistente que cuidaba a los niños después del colegio, advirtiéndole que no se metiera con él. estaba cansado y hambriento y todo lo que quería es irse a casa.

"Vamos," le dijo a Anthony firmemente.

Lentamente Anthony se levantó y empujó su silla y puso las pinturas de vuelta en el cubo, las recogió una a una.

"Venga, Anthony," Edward le metió prisa. "Si te mueves más despacio te quedaras quieto."

Edward se dio cuenta de que la asistente le miró mal, pero no le prestó atención. En lugar de eso agarró la mochila de Anthony y le dio su chaqueta.

"No quiero ponerme la chaqueta. Tengo calor," Anthony protestó.

"Está lloviendo. Te la tienes que poner," insistió Edward.

Anthony parecía enfadado mientras se ponía la chaqueta sobre los hombros, pero no dijo nada más.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Edward busco en su nevera algo que fuera comestible. Había sobras de comida para llevar, cuyo contenido podrían competir en un laboratorio de instituto.

Un paquete de pan llamó su atención y lo sacó, cogió una rebanada y la olió. Estaba rancia. _Tostadas_.

Cuatro huevos estaban en un cartón que había caducado tres días antes. Edward se encogió de hombros y saco una sartén del armario que había al lado de la cocina. La encendió al máximo y se las apañó para abrir los huevos y echarlos en la sartén con la menor cantidad de cáscara posible.

"Mierda," Edward masculló minutos después cuando la mayoría de los huevos se habían quedado pegados en la sartén y se habían quemado. Salvó todo lo que pudo y lo puso en un plato con dos trozos de tostada antes de poner el plato en la mesa frente a Anthony.

"No tengo hambre," dijo Anthony cuando Edward le ofreció la cena.

"Tienes que comer," Edward le dijo.

"Pero no tengo ganas de comer. No me encuentro bien," protestó Anthony.

"No te encuentras bien porque no has comido," le dijo Edward. "Quiero que al menos intentes comerte un poco de la cena."

Perezosamente, Anthony se levantó del sofá y con dificultad caminó hacía la pequeña mesa preparada en la diminuta cocina. Sin prisas, se sentó y picoteó los huevos quemados y la tostada seca.

Edward le observo durante un momento antes de agarrar una bolsa de patatas ya abierta y una cerveza fría y se dirigió a su sillón favorito frente al televisor.

Cuando un anuncio con niños revoltosos que necesitaban servilletas súper-absorbentes apareció en la pantalla, Edward miro al niño con el que compartía ahora su hogar. Anthony no se parecía en absoluto a los pocos niños que Edward había conocido. No gritaba. No hablaba amenudo y casi nunca pedía nada de atención.

Observó silenciosamente a su hijo, Edward se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que estaba encorvado mientras se sentaba en la silla. Estaba sentado con las dos manos sobre la mesa, con la derecha cerrada en un puño y ligeramente levantada en el aire. Entonces abrió los dedos y los paso rápidamente por su pelo.

Ese simple movimiento hizo que Edward se quedara congelado en la silla. _Mi manía. Ha hecho mi manía. ¿Como es posible? ¿La ha aprendido de mi en el poco tiempo que lleva aquí? ¿O lo ha hecho siempre?_

La letanía de silenciosas preguntas habría continuado hasta bien entrada la noche si no fuera porque el comportamiento de Anthony distrajo a Edward. Se dio cuenta que el niño ponía mala cara cada vez que tragaba y se pregunto si sería porque los huevos estaban caducados.

"¿Qué pasa, Anthony?" Edward preguntó desde donde estaba sentado.

"De verdad no tengo hambre. ¿Me puedo disculpar?"

Edward miró a la comida en el plato, que seguí casi intacta. "¿No quieres comer nada más?"

Anthony negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Bueno. Tira esa comida al fregadero, entonces."

Anthony hizo lo que le dijo y después fue a la sala y se sentó en el borde del sofá en el lado opuesto a su padre.

No fue hasta que apareció una mujer con conjunto bastante escaso, y su claramente bebido acompañante atacando verbalmente a un policía que Edward se dio cuenta que el programa que estaba viendo quizás no era apropiado para los niños. Pero cuando miró para ver si Anthony lo estaba viendo, vio que este se había tumbado en el sofá y le daba la espalda al ofensivo programa.

"¿Anthony?"

Inmediatamente el pequeño dijo. "Huh?"

"Ni siquiera son las siete. ¿Ya estás cansado?"

Anthony asintió.

En realidad, esto no hubiese sido un problema y Edward hubiese estado encantado de acostarle pronto, el problema era más bien logístico. Como solo tenía una habitación, cada noche Edward preparaba el sofá para que Anthony pudiera dormir cómodamente en él. Acostarle pronto significaba que Edward quedaría relegado a otra estancia de la casa, y cuando vives en apartamento pequeño con un único dormitorio, el dormitorio era el único sitio al que podías ir. Y Edward definitivamente no estaba listo para retirarse. Televisión y una cerveza, así se relajaba después de un día estresante de trabajo.

"Bueno... ¿necesitas un baño?" Edward preguntó, pensando que un poco de agua caliente quizás despejaría a Anthony y alargaría un poco el momento de acostarle.

"No. No necesito un baño," Anthony dijo rápidamente. _Claro que no. ¿A qué niño le gusta bañarse?_

"Es un poco pronto para irse a la cama…" Edward dejo caer. ¿Qué más podría sugerirle?

"A lo mejor puedo dormir en tu cuarto." sugirió Anthony.

Edward dudo un poco pensando en las condiciones en las que se encontraba su habitación. No estaba desordenada... sino sin hacer. No había sábanas en la cama, ni cortinas en las ventanas, ni puertas en el armario. _¿Normalmente los niños no tienen miedo de los armarios abiertos en la oscuridad?_

"Oh…bueno…quizás durante un rato. Iré a adecentarla un poco," dijo Edward levantándose de la silla.

Cuando entró en su habitación momentos después con la única sábana bajera limpia que encontró, una sábana con un dibujo floral, vio que ya era tarde. Anthony ya estaba tumbado en la mitad de su cama y profundamente dormido.

Después de uno o dos episodios más de C.O.P.S., Edward se arrastró hasta su habitación. Se quedó de pie en medio de su habitación, mirando a Anthony. No se había ni molestado en quitarle la ropa del colegio, incluso seguía con la chaqueta puesta. Edward se preguntó si por eso sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas.

Con cuidado, Edward intentó quitarle la chaqueta a Anthony, pero el movimiento le perturbó e hizo que se revolviera. Cuando consiguió sacarle un brazo, Edward giró a Anthony para encontrar su lado izquierdo completamente empapado en sudor. _¡Pobrecillo estaba sofocado por todas estas capas!_

Cuando Edward finalmente tuvo la chaqueta en su posesión, una etiqueta en su interior llamó su atención: _Querido y apreciado por la Abuela_.

Edward se tumbó al lado de su hijo, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña forma durmiente. En el torbellino en que se había convertido su vida desde que Anthony había venido a vivir con él, Edward no había tenido tiempo de centrase en el hecho de que Anthony estaba pasando duelo por la perdida de tres personas que, hasta hace poco, habían sido todo s mundo. En los dibujos que Anthony dibujaba en el colegio, Edward siempre veía a las mismas dos mujeres y un hombre en silla de ruedas: su madre, su abuela y su abuelo.

Mientras Edward se quedaba dormido, pensó en lo que debería estar haciendo para ayudar a su hijo a pasar este momento tan duro. Anthony no hablaba mucho y aunque lo hiciera, Edward no sabría que decirle al respecto. Después de todo, solo tenía cinco años. ¿Que tipo de conversación podrían llegar a tener?

El sueño le llegó a Edward antes de intentar contestarse a si mismo.

Un llanto estridente le despertó antes de que pasara una hora.

Por el sonido, Edward se incorporó en su cama e instintivamente cogió un bate de baseball que tenía escondido debajo de la cama. Cuando se espabiló, segundos después, se dio cuenta que era Anthony quien estaba armando tanto escándalo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó, aun intentando centrarse.

"Me duele el oído," gimió Anthony.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantó para encender la luz. Anthony le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el exceso de luz y Edward pude ver que el chico estaba acalorado e incómodo.

"¿Donde te duele?" Edward preguntó.

Cuando Anthony señaló su oreja, Edward miró fijamente en su interior buscando información, pero en realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando. Con un dedo tocó suavemente el lóbulo de Anthony.

Nada.

Después Edward movió su dedo para presionar sobre el cartílago. Al parecer presionó demasiado fuerte, porque Anthony soltó un grito y se negó a dejar que Edward se acercará a su oreja de nuevo.

"Anthony, no se que hacer," Edward admitió sin poder hacer nada. "¿Qué hacía tu mamá cuando te dolían los oídos?"

Al principio parecía que Anthony iba a contestar. Echó la cabeza para atrás, y abrió la boca un poco, y después su cara completamente se retorció llena de dolor y agonía.

"¡Quiero a mi mami!" gritó en entre un chaparrón de lágrimas. Una y otra vez, repetía su lamento; peleando contra Edward cuando este intentó consolarle.

Después de interminables minutos el nivel de ansiedad de Edward estaba alcanzando un nivel estratosférico. El reloj marcaba los segundos y Edward vio como su más que necesario sueño le eludía mientras que Anthony continuaba retorciéndose de dolor y protestando por su oído.

Y entonces vomitó.

"Joder," Edward murmuró mientras iba al baño a por una toalla la suficientemente grande como para limpiar el desastre que estaba ahora en medio de su cama.

Edward intentó desesperadamente recordar lo que solía hacer su madre cuando a él le dolían los oídos cuando era un niño. Vagamente recordaba que le ponía bolas de algodón tapando el oído y cucharadas de un medicina que sabía a uva, Pero no recordaba como se llamaba.

El reloj de la mesilla que la hora se acercaba rápidamente a las dos de la mañana. Y como esto es Forks, y lo único que esta siempre abierto es la gasolinera de las afueras de la ciudad, tendrían que servir.

Después de meter rápidamente a Anthony bajo la ducha (algo que Edward recordaría no volver a hacer JAMÁS; aparentemente Anthony se marchitaría y moriría si le caía agua en la cara), Edward le vistió con la primera cosa cálida que encontró y le metió en el coche. Después de una pequeña sesión de lucha con el cinturón de seguridad, Edward se dirigió a comprar lo que esperaba fuera la cura milagrosa.

"¿Once dólares?" Edward preguntó horrorizado cuando vio el precio de la etiqueta del calmante para el dolor para niños y el reductor de fiebre.

"Si. Esa cosa es un robo de autopista," la desinteresada chica del mostrado dijo sin tan siquiera levantar la vista del comic que estaba leyendo. "Se aprovechan de los desesperados y de los que no pueden dormir."

"Bueno... eso lo resume todo," Edward suspiró mientras ponía la medicina en el mostrador. Los cigarrillos de detrás del mostrador le tentaron, pero decidió que era un viejo habito que era mejor dejar en el pasado.

Con una tímida sonrisa, la chica, según su identificación "Lisa", por fin dejo su lectura y se levantó del taburete en el que había estado sentada. Miró a Athony y su cara se llenó de una expresión de empatía y entendimiento.

"Aw, tiene un aspecto lamentable," comentó.

"Si. Creo que tiene una infección de oídos o algo así," Edward dijo mientras acercaba a Anthony más hacía él.

"Eso apesta." Lisa negó con la cabeza y le tendió la medicina a Edward mientras le decía. "Quizás debas dársela lo antes posible. Parece que se esta ardiendo por la fiebre."

Edward no dudo en hacerlo. Rápidamente quitó el precinto de plástico de la pequeña botella de medicina. Reflexionando fugazmente que no parecía valer once dólares para nada antes de llenar el tapón y ofrecérselo a Anthony para que lo tragara.

"Uh…creo que eso es mucho. Un niño de su tamaño debería tomar solamente la mitad de eso," advirtió Lisa.

"Tomate la mitad solo," dijo Edward a Anthony, pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente él no sabría calcularlo, así que se lo quito cuando estaba más o menos por la mitad.

"Espero que eso sirva," Lisa dijo mientras que Anthony y Edward salían de la tienda para volver a casa.

Edward esperaba que sirviera también. Perder otro día en el trabajo no era una opción, especialmente cuando había tantos tíos sentados en sus casas esperando una llamada para remplazarle. Y si tenía que seguir pagando por cosas tan caras que no esperaba que iba a necesitar, realmente no podía permitirse ni un momento de descanso.

La medicina se infiltro en el sistema de Anthony rápidamente y para cuando llegaron a casa, estaba tan inconsciente que ni siquiera se movió cuando Edward lo llevó del coche al sofá. Demasiado cansado como para girar el manchado colchón de su cama, Edward se dejó caer sobre la tumbona que había cerca del sofá.

Cuando los raro rayos de sol de la mañana entraron por la ventana Edward se despertó. Instantáneamente supo que algo iba mal y saltó de la silla y corrió a la cocina a mirar el reloj del horno.

"¡Mierda!" grito a todo pulmón. Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo y Anthony llegaría tarde al... !Anthony!

Edward volvió al salón rápidamente para ver como le había sentado a Anthony dormir. Vio que su arrebato vocal había despertado a Anthony; que estaba sentado frotándose los ojos. Edward se dio cuenta de que el color de su piel estaba mucho más próximo al color normal, ero aún no del todo.

"Tenemos que prepararnos. Vamos a llegar tarde," dijo Edward, quitando a Anthony rápidamente la ropa para ponerle algo limpio.

"No quiero ir al colegio. No me encuentro bien," Anthony protestó.

"Tienes que ir al colegio, colega. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme en casa contigo hoy. Tengo que trabajar." Edward se estremeció con sus propias palabras, pero era cierto, no tenía elección. No conocía a nadie que pudiera cuidar de Anthony, y él no podía faltar al trabajo. "Te daré algo más de medicina para que te ayude a sentirte mejor durante el día."

Anthony no dijo nada de todas formas, aceptó la medicina cuando su padre se la dio.

Una hora después, cuando Edward por fin llegó al trabajo, casi dos horas tarde, se acerco a su jefe disculpándose y siendo sumiso prometiendo que recuperaría el tiempo perdido. Su supervisor puso los ojos en blanco, y advirtió a Edward que no dejara que pasara otra vez y recordándole que llamara antes si iba a volver a llegar tarde.

"Quizás debas salir más tarde," sugirió Jasper cuando él y Emmett se unieron a Edward para comer.

"Ya lo había pensado," dijo Edward. "¿Ha dicho Pete algo sobre mi por llegar tarde?" pregunto Edward sobre su supervisor.

"No. Pero tienes que llamar. No puedes simplemente no aparecer. No sabemos si necesitaremos llamar a alguien o que," Jasper aconsejó.

"Joder, lo sé. Pero apenas he dormido y estaba apresurándome para llegar aquí. Parar para hacer una llamada me pareció que me retrasaría aún más," explicó Edward.

"Además a lo mejor te hubiese dicho que no te molestaras en venir ¿y quien quiere eso?" Emmett añadió.

"Exacto," Edward estaba de acuerdo, aludiendo la razón real de porque no había avisado.

"¿Así que tu hijo está enfermo?" preguntó Jasper.

"Supongo. No se que le pasa. Se despertó gritando, y luego vomitó en mi cama. He debido dormir dos horas nada más." compartió Edward. "Estoy jodidamente agotado, no se como voy a aguantar".

"¿Quieres que llame a Alice? Probablemente pueda traerle alguna medicina si me dices cuales son los síntomas que tiene," Se ofreció Jasper

"Uh, estaba muy caliente, creo que tenía fiebre y le dolía mucho un oído," dijo Edward.

"¿Y le has llevado al colegio?" preguntó Emmett.

Edward estaba muy nervioso a causa de la decisión que había tomado de llevar a Anthony al colegió y se sintió como atrapado en una esquina por la acusación de Emmett. "¿Que otra cosa se supone que tenía que hacer?"

"Uh…¿usar uno de tus días de enfermedad?" sugirió Emmett.

"Nunca los has usado," dijo Jasper. "A veces pasa. Estoy seguro de que lo hubiesen entendido"

"Ya perdí dos días este trimestre yendo a buscar a Anthony. Otro más me pone en aviso y afecta a mi vida laboral. No puedo dejar que ocurra." Edward negó con la cabeza.

Sus amigos asintieron comprendiendo, sabían exactamente como se sentía. Después de todo, estaban en el mismo barco, sus empleos también pendían de un hilo.

Dos horas después de su hora normal de salida, Edward apago su maquina y se dirigió a las duchas para lavarse antes de recoger s su hijo. Se aseguro de pasar por delante de la oficina de su supervisor antes de salir, y aunque no dijo nada, se aseguró de que le vieran, para que supieran que no estaba aflojando el ritmo y que se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

El colegio estaba a oscuras cuando Edward llegó, comprobó la hora en su teléfono para ver si se había equivocado de hora otra vez, pero el reloj digital que solo habían pasado dos minutos de las seis de la tarde. _El servicio de cuidado de después del colegio cierra a las seis y media, ¿verdad?_

Edward sintió alivio al ver que la clase donde estaba el servicio de cuidado para después de las clases aún estaba iluminada. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Anthony tumbado sobre una esterilla gruesa que parecía que se usaba para hacer gimnasia.

"Anthony?" Edward dijo suavemente.

Anthony apenas levantó apenas la cabeza y Edward notó que su hijo estaba horrible. Pero antes de que pudiera cogerle, una mujer, joven y mucho más atractiva que la ayudante que estaba allí siempre, se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Sr. Cullen?" preguntó. "Bien, finalmente llegó. El colegio le ha estado llamando todo el día."

"Si. ¿Llego tarde?" Edward preguntó mirando la habitación desierta de niños salvo el suyo.

"De hecho, si. El colegio solo ofrece cuidado extraescolar hasta las cinco y media. Después de eso hay un sobre cargo de cinco dólares por cada minuto que llega tarde." La mujer miró al reloj para ver la hora. "Ha llegado treinta minutos tarde, así que serán 150 dólares."

Pudo ser porque apenas había dormido, o porque su hijo estaba enfermo y no tenía ni remota idea de que hacer para hacerle sentir mejor, o que había llegado tarde al trabajo o que había pagado once dólares por cuatro onzas de medicina, o quizás el hecho de que un burocrático vago decidiera que los padres debían pagar 300 dolares a alguien por cuidar de sus hijos una hora; cualquiera que fuera la razón, Edward ya tenía suficiente. Y explotó.

"¡Que le jodan!" grito. "No voy a pagar todo ese jodido dinero para que usted y todos sus vagos co-trabajadores puedan tener un salario extra."

"Sr. Cullen, yo no"

"¡Estoy harto de esta mierda!" Edward le grito. "Primero la profesora de mi hijo es una arpía y me manda estas jodidas cartas de cosas que ni siquiera tienen sentido. Si van a cobrar este dineral a la gente, deberían contratar maestros decentes. La profesora de la guardería es una zorra delirante que ha perdido todo el conacto con la realidad. Solo porque enseña a mi hijo, no tiene derecho a hablarme a mi como si fuera uno de sus alumnos!"

"Sr. Cullen, puedo asegurarle que..."

"No, yo puedo asegurárselo.¡Puedo jodidamente asegurarle que no voy a pagar esa maldita factura!" Edward vio a la ayudante estremecerse y fue suficiente para hacerle para de gritar. Pero estaba demasiado enfadado y alterado como para disculparse. En lugar de eso, cogió la mochila de Anthony y su chaqueta, antes de cogerle a él en brazos y se dirigió al coche.

No se dio cuenta hasta que abrió la puerta de atrás y sentó a Anthony en el asiento que este estaba llorando. Y entonces vomito. Otra vez.

* * *

¿Habéis llorado? yo lloré la primera vez que leí este capítulo cuando Anthony se pone a llamar a su mamá. Pobre criatura. Y ¿no habéis sentido un poco de pena por Edward? El pobre no tiene ni idea de lo que hace, pero sabe que no lo esta haciendo bien, pero tampoco puede arriesgarse a perder su empleo... todo es una mierda... ¿verdad?


	4. Capítulo 4 Ella trabaja duro

**Capítulo 4 – Ella trabaja duro para ganarse el sueldo**

Bella había trabajado sin descanso para preparar su clase para la noche de vuelta al colegio. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para los padres. Pasó casi todo su descanso para comer preparando sobres para que los padres pudieran llevar el trabajo de los alumnos a casa. Después decoró la clase, lo mejor que pudo, sin arruinar el elemento sorpresa a sus alumnos y sus padres la noche del evento. Todo esto, más sus responsabilidad cotidianas, la estaba agotando.

Bella deseo muchísimo darle al botón de retraso de la alarma del despertador por la mañana, con lo que se sintió identificada con Anthony cuando esté se arrastro dentro de la clase tarde esa mañana, con aspecto de estar cansado y poco preparado para el día.

"Anthony, ¿Tienes un papel para mi de la oficina?" Bella se paró al lado de su pupitre ayudando a Sierra con el ejercicio de lectura que la clase estaba haciendo.

Anthony alzó el trozo de papel azul, el papel de los retrasos, antes de recuperar su posición en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

"Anthony, cariño, ¿estás bien?" Bella se acercó a él y le susurró suavemente. Cuando Anthony dijo que no estaba bien, Bella empezó a hacer suaves círculos en su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra le tocaba el cuello, la frente y las mejillas buscando fiebre.

Como no tenía fiebre, Bella dedujo que probablemente no habría tomado un desayuno decente. Pero cuando preguntó, Anthony le dijo que no se sentía bien y que había vomitado por la noche. Bella inmediatamente le mando a la enfermería, de donde le mandaron de vuelta minutos después, que le mandaron de vuelta porque no tenía fiebre.

En el recreo, Bella agradeció los pocos minutos que tenía para ella misma y así poder tomar un café que le diera algo de energía. Sin embargo, cuando salio por la puerta de la clase, se encontró a Anthony fuera, llorando y con mal aspecto.

"Vamos dentro, cariño," Bella le ofreció su mano. Él la cogió rápidamente y cuando llegaron a la mesa de Bella, y ella se sentó para poder observarle mejor, él se subió a su regazo sin pedir premiso.

Bella cogió el teléfono de su mesa y llamo a la oficina.

"Vivian, ¿Puedes llamar al padre de Anthony Cullen? No se encuentra bien y aunque no tiene fiebre, no tiene buen aspecto. Debería irse a casa" pidió Bella.

"Vale, pero sabes que su padre no tiene porque venir si no tiene fiebre, ¿verdad?," le recordó Vivian.

"Si, lo sé, pero por lo menos deberíamos decírselo. Yo querría saber que mi hijo esta enfermo."

Vivian se echó a reír. "Bella, estoy segura de que el querido papá sabe que Anthony está enfermo. Cuando le mandaste para acá era más que evidente. Y también es evidente que ha tomado demasiad medicina que podría sangra con sabor a chicle. Pero llamaré y ya te digo lo que dice su padre."

"Gracias," Bella asintió mientras hablaba por teléfono. Tan pronto como colgó, volvió a mecer a Anthony. Se agarró a ella, presionando su cara contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera descansado por primera vez después de meses.

El recreo hacía mucho que había terminado cuando Vivian llamó a Bella para hacerle saber que no había podido localizar al padre de Anthony. Bella luchó por prestar atención a los demás niños, pero sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a Anthony mientras este estaba sentado, abatido y sin hacer nada.

El día avanzó más o menos de la misma manera, Bella dejaba a Anthony dentro de la clase en los recreos y en la hora de la comida, intento calmarle y consolarle en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor. Cuando el día terminó, Bella revisó su lista de tareas que se había hecho y se dio cuenta de que no había hecho casi nada de lo que tenía planeado para la lección del día. Tendría que salir más tarde para ponerse al día.

Así que cuando la asistente del servio de cuidado extraescolar asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la clase de Bella a las 5:40 p.m., Bella aún seguía allí, trabajando sin parar.

"¡Bella, ayuda!" Regina imitó a una damisela en apuros. "He intentado una y otra vez llamar al padre de Anthony pero no contesta y esta noche, precisamente no me puedo quedar un poco más. Mi hija tiene un recital de ballet."

Bella levantó la vista para ver a Anthony de pie al lado de Regina, y sabía que su presencia era una carga.

"No hay problema. Estoy cansada de hacer esto de todas formas," Bella dejó el papel que estaba recortando, sus sonrientes ojos fijos en Anthony. "¿Que dices, Anthony? ¿Quieres ir a jugar a algo conmigo en la clase de cuidado extraescolar?"

Anthony asintió débilmente y Bella frunció el ceño al observar el color de su piel.

"¿Esta caliente?" preguntó Bella.

Regina pasó una mano sobre su frente y asintió. "Si. Y ya sabes que no podemos darle nada sin una nota de su médico."

El corazón de Bella se partió en mil pedazos al mirar a Anthony a los ojos. Se notaba la tristeza y la miseria en ellos.

"Vamos a llevarte a que descanses un poco," dijo mientras le cogía en brazos y le llevaba al aula de cuidado extraescolar.

Sentó a Anthony durante un momento en una de las mesas mientras le preparaba una cama improvisada con unas esterillas y algunas mantas de la zona de limpieza. Dobló una y la colocó de almohada antes de llamar a Anthony para que se acercara y se tumbara. Él lo hizo inmediatamente y cerró los ojos claramente enfermo.

Mientras Anthony descansaba, Bella continuó intentando localizar a su padre, pero no había nada que hacer. El teléfono de la casa sonaba sin parar sin ni siquiera un contestador. Y como no había ningún otro familiar cercano al que llamar en la tarjeta de contactos de emergencia, Bella se planteó si debía o no llamar a los Servicios Sociales.

Durante su formación, Bella había aprendido sobre los signos obvios de negligencia y abuso, pero el caso de Anthony no era en principio ni una cosa ni la otra. Según su archivo, su madre había muerto recientemente. Basándose en eso, su padre estaba, casi seguro, sufriendo algún tipo de duelo o dolor. Con toda seguridad ella no podía esperar que el Sr. Cullen hiciera todo perfecto después de tal dificultad.

El hecho de que Anthony estuviera en la guardería tampoco ayudaba a Bella en la búsqueda de datos. Si tuviera archivos anteriores o patrones de comportamiento que analizar, sabría si se trataba de un acontecimiento aislado o si el Sr. Cullen era realmente un padre realmente agotado. Como no tenía nada en lo que basarse, y sin ninguna información más, se decantaba por lo segundo.

Anthony tosió y se retorció un poco, llamando momentáneamente la atención de Bella de sus pensamientos silenciosos sobre su situación familiar. Estaba apunto de acercarse a él y ver si estaría más a gusto en su regazo cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre con aspecto de tener prisa entro a toda velocidad.

Primero pensó que sería un miembro del servicio de vigilancia, porque llevaba un uniforme similar: camisa azul marina y pantalones de algodón oscuros. Pero cuando sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Anthony y le encontraron, Bella supo que debía ser el padre de Anthony. Y luego le llamo, confirmándolo.

Bella estaba ansiosa por conocer finalmente a este hombre y de poder ver cual era su situación antes de decirle algo sobre carencia de esfuerzo a la hora de descubrir cuales eran las necesidades de su hijo.

"¿Sr. Cullen?" preguntó mientras se interpuso en su camino. "Bien, finalmente llegó. El colegio le ha estado llamando todo el día." Estaba a punto de decirle que Anthony no se encontraba bien y que tenía fiebre, pero el Sr. Cullen la cortó.

"Si. ¿Llego tarde?"

Si su tono no hubiese sido tan indiferente, Bella quizás hubiese captado el rico y suave tono de su voz... o el hecho de que su aspecto juvenil y facciones duras le hacían un claro candidato como modelo de la portada de GQ.

Sin Embargo, este era el hombre que había dejado un teléfono de contacto incorrecto, y que había (casi seguro) enviado a su hijo enfermo al colegio a propósito y ahora llegaba media hora tarde a buscarle. ¡Al diablo si era atractivo!

"De hecho, si. El colegio solo ofrece cuidado extraescolar hasta las cinco y media. Después de eso hay un sobre cargo de cinco dólares por cada minuto que llega tarde." La voz de Bella se quebró ligeramente al comunicarle la información. El Sr. Cullen parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Aún así, Bella uso su tiempo, sin compensación adicional, cuidando de su hijo cuando podría haber estado preparando su clase para la noche de vuelta al colegio.

"Ha llegado treinta minutos tarde, así que serán 150 dólares." Bella añadió. Inmediatamente después de que estas palabras dejaran su boca, Bella se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

Bella disparó sus ojos a la puerta asegurándose tener una salida, porque tan pronto como la vena de la frente del Sr. Cullen empezó a palpitar y su mandíbula empezó a tensarse y destensarse. Bella supo que él iba a explotar.

Y como esperaba, lo hizo. Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, es que la fuera a insultar como profesora.

Aunque se hizo claro mientras el Sr. Cullen despotricaba, que no tenía ni idea de que él estaba de hecho hablando _con_ la profesora de la guardería. De no ser así, él probablemente no hubiese intervenido.

"Primero la profesora de mi hijo es una arpía y me manda estas jodidas cartas de cosas que ni siquiera tienen sentido. Si van a cobrar este dineral a la gente, deberían contratar maestros decentes. La profesora de la guardería es una zorra delirante que ha perdido todo el contacto con la realidad."

_¿Una arpía? ¿Zorra delirante?_

Bella estaba a punto de detenerle y hacerle saber que la "arpía" de la que hablaba estaba de pie frente a él. Y además, si iba a llamarle zorra, iba a encargarse de que tuviera un motivo.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba, él le soltó:

"¡Solo porque enseña a mi hijo, no tiene derecho a hablarme a mi como si fuera uno de sus alumnos!"

Bella detuvo instantáneamente su refutación verbal mientras su mente se apresuraba por recordar que había escrito en su carta que el hubiese podía interpretar tan condescendiente. Pensó en lo que recordó haber escrito:

_Querido Sr. Cullen,_

_Anthony me ha llamado la atención en varias ocasiones, la razón, _

_no ha desayunado antes de llegar al colegio. _

_Quizás esto se deba al hecho de que usted tiene la impresión de que _

_el colegio empieza antes de lo que en realidad lo hace. _

_Resta recordarle que Anthony no tiene que estar en el colegio _

_hasta la 9AM. Puede dejarle a partir de las 8:15AM, pero la escuela tiene _

_una política en contra de llegar antes de esa hora, ya que no tenemos _

_suficiente personal para supervisarle a esa hora._

_Espero que esta información resuelva la problema de que Anthony este _

_en el colegio desatendido tan temprano por la mañana, y les permita a _

_los dos disfrutar de un satisfactorio y saludable desayuno juntos. _

_Comprendo que a algunos niños no les apetece comer mucho_

_por las mañana. Por esta razón, le aconsejo que le guarde _

_a su hijo un tentempié saludable para ayudarle a aguantar hasta la hora _

_del almuerzo. También, si prefiere no preparar una comida casera, el coste de _

_la comida en el colegio es de $2.50._

_Por favor no dude en contactarme si tiene cualquier pregunta o asunto_

_relacionado con este problema. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Señorita Swan_

¿Era presuntuoso de su parte sugerir que desayunaran juntos por la mañana? ¿O quizás estuvo fuera de lugar incluir el coste de la comida en el colegio?

En toda su deliberación de lo que podría decirle para ofenderle, Bella perdió su oportunidad de decirle algo en absoluto. En un visto y no visto, él cogió a Anthony y se dirigió a la puerta.

En un estado de estupefacción y frustrada, Bella se sentó en una de las sillas de tamaño infantil y lloró.

Le llevo unos pocos minutos recobrarse, pero condujo por la pequeña ciudad para encontrase con Rosalie, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el Sr. Mr. Cullen le había dicho. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más se enfadaba.

Como se atrevía a insinuar que se estaba beneficiando a expensas de los desafortunados. Trabajaba tan duro como cualquier otro, y si comparaba honestamente su sueldo con las horas que trabajaba, seguro que era la empleada peor pagada del planeta.

"Que le jodan," murmuro mientras entraba en el parking y comprobaba su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

Trato de recobrar la compostura mental y físicamente antes de ir al restaurante y encarar a su amiga, pero era inevitable, Rosalie se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal.

"Bueno ya era hora," Rosalie protestó cuando vio a bella dirigirse hacía ella. "Creí que ibas a dejarme plantada."

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Casi lo hago. Hice un favor a una de las asistentes del colegio porque uno de los padres llegaba tarde y ella tenía que ir a otro sitio. Estaba tan cansada después de un día tan largo, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía nada en la nevera y no me apetecía hacer la compra, así que decidí reunirme contigo al final."

"Vaya, gracias. Esta bien saber que soy una prioridad tan importante en tu..." Rosalie se detuvo al mitad de la frase y se inclino hacía delante para ver mejor a Bella. "Has estado llorando. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

"Por nada," insistió Bella, moviendo su cabeza para enfatizar su afirmación. "Solo es que he estado empleando un montón de horas intentando preparándome para la noche de la vuelta al colegio y estoy cansada; así que todo parece más difícil de lo que realmente es."

"¿Pero ha pasado algo?" Rosalie preguntó sospechando.

"Solo un padre enfadado. Nada fuera de lo normal cuando trabajas en un colegio. Ya he solucionado asuntos similares en el pasado y estoy segura de que podré solucionarlo en el futuro. Es solo que... tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora," explicó Bella. No quería entrar en detalles de cuanto le había afectado el arrebato del Sr. Cullen. Para empezar, se avergonzaba de que le hubiera afectado tanto y además, temía echarse a llorar de nuevo si lo contaba.

"Bella, trabajas demasiado duro, y viniendo de mi, eso es que es demasiado," Rosalie sonrió.

Bella simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo con ella. Rosalie trabajaba a todas horas, pero incluso ella sabía cuando decir hasta donde llegar y tomarse algo de tiempo para ella.

"Es solo porque es mi primer año. Estoy segura de que las cosas se relajaran en cuanto encuentre mi ritmo personal," explico Bella.

Sin embargo, Rosalie no se lo acababa de creer. "No, pero eso no es todo. Simplemente no sabes como divertirte," insistió. "¿Cuando fue la última vez que saliste con amigos?"

"Creía que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo ahora," Bella frunció el ceño.

"Amigos, Bella, en plural. Y preferentemente del sexo opuesto... hablando de sexo…"

"¡Rosalie, por favor!" Bella levantó una mano y miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había oído.

"¿En serio, Bella? ¿No estas ni un poco interesada en conocer a alguien?"

Bella pensó en eso durante un minuto. "No me... opongo a la idea de conocer a alguien, es que no tengo ganas de ponerme a hacer esfuerzo ahora mismo. Y además es verdad lo que dicen: Nunca, jamás, encuentras a alguien cuando estas buscando. Así que no quiero buscar. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Si. Pero no buscar es totalmente distinto a negarse cualquier oportunidad," Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. "Escucha, le prometí a Emmett que iría a esta barbacoa guión fiesta que sus amigos van a celebrar. Ven conmigo."

Bella la miro escéptica. "No sé... parece que será... escandaloso. Me despedí de ese tipo de fiestas cuando me gradué en la universidad."

"No es así para nada. Emmett dijo que es la fiesta de bienvenida del hijo de un amigo o algo así. Pero probablemente sea una escusa para juntarse y liberarse del ajetreó de una larga semana. Vamos, ven conmigo. En realidad no conozco a los amigos de Emmett, así que estará bien tener a alguien con quien hablar."

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras consideraba la invitación. El pensamiento de salir y socializarse con otros adultos sonaba bien...

"¿Cuando es?" preguntó Bella.

"El próximo sábado," Rosalie dijo con esperanzas.

Bella movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras sopesaba mentalmente los pros y los contras de ir a una fiesta a la que no había sido invitada por el anfitrión. _Pero si iba a haber mucha gente, nadie realmente se daría cuenta de su presencia... y la noche de vuelta al colegio ya habría sido así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso... _

"Está bien. Iré." Bella aceptó. Odiaba haber sido reacia al aceptar la invitación, pero había algo que la inquietaba. Pero aparcó los nervios por salir de su zona de confort e intento disfrutar del resto de su cena, aparcando todos los pensamientos de padres enfadados y preparativos de fiestas.

* * *

¿Bueno, pues ya se han "conocido"? Al menos Bella sabe quien es él aunque Edward no sabe quien es Bella... ¿como pensáis que se va quedar cuando lo descubra?


	5. Capítulo 5 Autopista al infierno

**Capítulo 5 – Autopista al infierno**

Edward esperaba otra carta _encantadora_ de la Señorita Swan después de su descarada indiferencia hacía la noche de vuelta al colegio que celebró la escuela, pero podía agradecer que no recibió ninguna. En lugar de eso, la mochila de Anthony estaba llena de papeles y proyectos de arte que probablemente habían estado expuestos esa noche. Cuando Edward recogió a Anthony del programa extraescolar, se dio cuenta que la ayudante atractiva con la que se había descargado había sido remplazada por la desaliñada ayudante anterior. Que mal; Edward había estado planteándose una disculpa por su diatriba verbal.

Anthony se arrastraba en silencio al lado de Edward mientras caminaban hacía el coche. De reojo, Edward vio que Anthony había sacado la desgastada marioneta similar a una muñeca de su mochila y la frotaba insistentemente con sus dedos.

"Creía que ya habíamos hablado de la muñeca. ¿Donde esta el camión que te compré?" preguntó Edward.

"No es una muñeca," insistió Anthony. "Me lo hizo la abuela."

_Vale…bueno. No hay nada más que decir de la muñeca…digo, marioneta._

"Tengo hambre," dijo Anthony una vez se puso él solo el cinturón en el asiento de atrás del coche de Edward.

Edward miró el reloj y vio la hora. Definitivamente era casi la hora de cenar, pero no había comida en casa. El día de pago había sido el día antes, pero entre el alquiler, el seguro del coche y la factura del teléfono que tenía atrasados dos meses, Edward sabía que cenar fuera era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Veinte dólares se aprovecharían más en un supermercado que en la pizzería de la esquina.

Mientras conducía, Edward, pensó en la fiesta para Anthony que Alice había insistido en celebrar. Sabía que era extraño que aun no hubiese presentado a su propio hijo a sus amigos, pero para ser honesto, estaba evitándolo. Anthony y él aún se estaban haciendo el uno al otro, y ya era lo suficientemente incómodo sin público.

Había muchos "problemas" que Edward había visto entre él y Anthony que le gustaría rectificar antes de mostrárselos a sus amigos. El más urgente era que Anthony y Edward aun dudaban en como dirigirse el uno al otro. Edward llamaba a Anthony por su nombre cuando le hablaba directamente, pero nunca le llamaba hijo. Y Anthony nunca le llamaba a Edward _nada._ Él simplemente empezaba a hablar. Estaba seguro que eso sería algo que la gente vería raro.

Anthony y Edward tampoco estaban cómodos tocándose. Si Edward necesitaba coger a Anthony para subirle al coche, Anthony siempre estaba rígido, intentando mantener el menos número de puntos de contacto posibles entre su cuerpo y el de Edward. Y Edward nunca cogía al pequeño niño de la mano, ni siquiera al cruzar la calle. Siempre pensaba cuando la situación lo requería que debía cogerle la mano o guiarle mediante contacto físico de algún tipo. Pero cuando se decía así mismo que debía hacerla, la oportunidad ya había pasado. Ocurría siempre.

Él único supermercado de Forks estaba bastante abarrotado los viernes por la tarde. Rápidamente Edward agarró un carro y Anthony caminó a su lado. Mientras Edward empujaba el carro por los pasillos, mentalmente calculando el total mientras colocaba varios artículos en él, vio que una mujer le observaba mientras compraba. Cuando llegó al pasillo de los cereales se las apañó para cruzar una mirada con ella. Sin embargo tan pronto como esta vio a Anthony, esta puso una caja de copos de maíz en su carro y se alejó, dejando a Edward con la duda de la credibilidad de la persona que dijo que las mujeres se sientes más atraídas hacía los hombres que no están disponibles.

Ya hacía algún tiempo desde la última vez que Edward había estado con una mujer. En el pasado, un pequeño periodo de sequía nunca preocupó a Edward; después de todo, nunca duraban demasiado. Lo que le preocupaba a Edward, sin embargo, era el presente obstáculo que como padre había aparecido en su vida. Llevar una mujer a casa ya no era una opción, ni tampoco lo era ir a la casa de ella. Pensar en lo complicado que iba a ser ahora salir hizo que Edward estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

"¿Te gustan los perritos?" Edward preguntó a Anthony, intentando liberar su mente de pensamiento anterior.

Anthony asintió. "Y los macarrones con queso," añadió.

Mientras Edward miro las indicaciones de preparación para ver si sería capaz de cocinar los macarrones con queso, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si había algo que Anthony _no pudiese_ tomar.

"¿Tienes alergia a algo?" Edward preguntó. _¿Sabría Anthony que significaba esa palabra?_

"Los gatos," contestó Anthony. "Me hacen estornudar."

Edward sonrió. Un poco de orgullo le inundó al comprobar que si hijo era muy inteligente… y ese sentimiento fue rápidamente destruido cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía nada que ver con ello.

"¿Y en la comida? ¿Tienes alergia a alguna cosa de comer?"

Anthony pensó durante un momento. "Al brócoli, creo."

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un tiempo mientras Edward intentaba descubrir si a Anthony simplemente no quería que le obligara a comer vegetales, o si realmente le provocaba algún tipo de reacción.

Finalmente, Edward se encogió de hombros, dándose se cuenta, que de cualquiera de las formas, no iba a intentar hacer a Anthony comérselo.

En la caja, los ojos de Edward volaban entre el creciente total en el marcador digital y los artículos de comida que pasaban por la cinta transportadora. Sus dedos aplastaron los dos billetes que tenía en la mano que sumaban veinticinco dólares y espero tener suficiente para pagar el pequeño número de artículos que había cogido.

"¿Puedo coger esto?" Anthony alzó un paquete de M&M's a Edward para que lo viera.

Justo cuando Edward se giró para verlo el cajero dijo el total de veinticuatro dólares y ochenta y seis centavos. Edward suspiró mientras buscó en sus bolsillos calderilla. Salvo una pelusa, sus bolsillos estaban vacíos.

"¿Cuanto cuestan los caramelos?" Edward preguntó. Odiaba tener que decirle siempre que no a su hijo.

"Setenta y cinco centavos," contestó el cajero.

Edward hizo inventario de los artículos que tenía delante: leche, cereales, perritos, dos cajas de macarrones con queso, papel higiénico, pan, dos manzanas, mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada de uva. Lo necesitaba todo. Con los macarrones con queso tenía solucionada la cena de dos noches. Un paquete de caramelos apenas le duraría el trayecto en coche a casa.

"Mira, Anthony…"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Anthony dijo hurañamente mientras volvía a poner los caramelos en su sitio.

Edward suspiró y miro al cajero. "¿Puede quitar una de las cajas de macarrones?"

"Mmm… espere un momento…" el cajero cogió algo de debajo de la caja registradora y saco un cupón de descuento de un dólar para el papel higiénico que Edward estaba comprando. Añadió los caramelos y le dijo a Edward su nuevo total de veinticuatro dólares y sesenta y dos centavos.

La vergüenza sonrojo a Edward mientras cogía las dos bolsas de plástico llenas de las cosas que habían comprado y salían de la tienda. Silenciosamente Edward, se pregunto si el cajero en su descanso les contaría a sus compañeros la historia del padre que no pudo ni siquiera malgastar setenta y cinco centavos por unos caramelos para su hijo.

Con el espíritu por los suelos, ofendido por el cupón de descuento, Edward buscó por una de las bolsas y saco el paquete de caramelos cubiertos de chocolate para su hijo.

Edward se dio cuenta con que ansia Anthony agarraba el dulce. "Gracias," dijo suavemente.

Fue la primera vez que Edward vio a Anthony sonreír y eso hizo que su humillación casi hubiese valido la pena.

Los sonidos que hacía Anthony mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama llenaban el apartamento y Edward se dio cuenta de que se quedaba sin tiempo para decirle sobre la fiesta que se celebraba en su honor.

"Eh, Anthony…mañana vamos a una fiesta," comenzó Edward.

"¿Qué tipo de fiesta?" Anthony dijo mientras sacaba su almohada del armario del pasillo y la ponía en el sofá.

"En realidad es una fiesta para ti. Mis amigos quieren conocerte y pensamos que la mejor forma sería en una fiesta," dijo Edward.

"¿Habrá juegos?" Anthony quiso saber.

Edward se relajó cuando vio que a Anthony parecía estar a gusto con la idea. De repente no supo porque se sintió nervioso al respecto. Vagamente recordó las palabras de Emmett, diciéndole que a todos los niños les gustan las fiestas.

"Mmm... no lo sé," dijo Edward, porque realmente no tenía ni idea de que esperar. "¿Qué tipo de juegos te gustan?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan las damas y los puzzles y las "tres en raya""

"¿Qué me dices de los deportes? ¿Te gusta el football o el baseball?"

Anthony negó con la cabeza. "Nunca he jugado a eso."

Nada de deportes. _Claro. Jessica odiaba los deportes._

"Bueno…quizás te enseñe a jugar un día," Edward ofreció.

"¿Cuando?"

"¿Que te parece el domingo?"

"Pero no tengo un balón de football."

"Oh…claro." Edward tampoco tenía un balón, ni el dinero para comprar uno. "Bueno, a lo mejor podemos ir la semana que viene a la tienda y comprar uno"

Anthony miró a Edward como si no confiara en que Edward fuera a hacer lo que decía, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente aparto la fina manta y se metió debajo.

Edward se quedo de pie incómodamente ante Anthony, observando el ritual diario de cada noche. Se preguntó en que consistía el ritual que Anthony tenía cada noche con su madre. ¿Le arroparía? ¿Un beso? ¿Alguna oración? _Por favor, Señor, no permitas que mañana sea un infierno._

Anthony cerró los ojos y Edward camino el pasillo a su propia habitación, apagando las luces mientras lo hacía. Justo antes de cerrar su puerta, pudo oír las pisadas de los piececillos en el suelo miró justo a tiempo para ver a Anthony encender la luz de la entrada antes de arrastrase de nuevo al sofá. _Claro. Miedo a la oscuridad._

Al día siguiente, en el trayecto en coche a casa de Alice y Jasper, Anthony le pregunto a Edward sobre sus amigos.

"¿Como se llaman?" preguntó.

"Alice y Jasper, la fiesta es en su casa. Y mi amigo Emmett también estará, probablemente con su... amiga, Rosalie," Edward explicó.

"¿Habrá alguien de mi clase del colegio?"

_Mierda. ¿Por qué no he pensado en eso?_

"Oh, no lo creo. Solo son unos pocos de mis amigos. Quieren conocerle y no podrán si hay mucha gente." Edward explicó de nuevo.

Pero cuando aparcó frente a la del pequeño chalet que Jasper compartía con Alice, Edward inmediatamente que sus amigos acababan de convertirle en un mentiroso.

"¿Quien es toda esta gente?" Edward preguntó abriendo los ojos cuando Jasper lo recibió en la puerta.

"Alice quizás allá invitado a algún compañero de trabajo… que a su vez han invitado a algunos amigos. Hey, todos han traído cerveza, así que todo esta bien," Jasper se encogió de hombros. Después miró hacia abajo y vio a Anthony parado al lado de Edward. "Wow," dijo mirando a Edward y al chiquillo. "¡Tío, se parece _mucho _a ti!"

Emmett vio el intercambio en la puerta de entrada y se acerco rápidamente para echar un ojo a lo que ocurría. Sabiendo que su gran tamaño podría ser intimidante para el niño, Emmett se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los ojos de de Anthony y le sonrió. "Es como mirar a un Edward en miniatura," dijo sonriendo.

"Jasper, Emmett, este es Anthony," Edward presentó. "Anthony, estos son mis amigos Jasper y Emmett."

Desde el interior de la casa, se escuchó como si alguien caminara hacia la puerta pellizcando un globo lleno de aire y dejando escapar el aire lentamente. El sonido continuó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, hasta que de repente, Alice estaba frente a ellos, gritando al ver al pequeño de Edward.

"¡Edward, es adorable!" Alice exclamó mientras le cogía en brazos y le llevaba dentro de la casa, dando por terminada la conversación en el porche.

Edward observó mientras Alice abrazaba a Anthony que parecía nervioso. Pero cuando ella le mostró la pila de regalos en una esquina de la sala de estar y le dijo que era todo parar él, Anthony se bajo de sus brazos nervioso y empezó a coger cosas de su recompensa. Con un suspiro de felicidad, Edward dejó Anthony con Alice y se dirigió en busca de una cerveza. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no había podido tomarse unas cuantas y charlara con sus amigos.

El tiempo paso, sin que Edward se diera cuenta, hasta que Alice vino al porche trasero y ofreciendo un plato de hamburguesas y perritos a su mesa.

"Gracias por dejarme hacer todo la comida, chicos," protestó. Jasper le guiñó un ojo y le dio un suave pellizco en el trasero mientras cogía un perrito caliente.

"Yo me encargo de limpiar," se comprometió.

"Que amable," sonrió Alice.

Edward se levantó para buscar a Anthony. Si Alice estaba fuera, significaba que nadie estaba vigilando al niño.

Mientras esquivaba a la gente, Edward se tensó intentando oír algún sonido que pudiera estar producido por un niño. Pero todo lo que oía era la música de fondo en la distancia, risas, voces femeninas y masculinas entremezcladas y el sonido de los cubiertos de plástico y botellas de cristal chocando.

Observando que Anthony no se separaría mucho del lote que había recibido, Edward se dirigió a la sala de estar, hacía la esquina llena de regalos. Aunque Anthony no estaba allí, no estaba muy lejos.

Estaba de pie cerca de una chica donde una mujer de pelo oscuro se sentaba frente a él con su brazo despreocupadamente alrededor de él. Otra mujer, a la que Edward inmediatamente identifico como la novia de Emmett, Rosalie, estaba de pie ligeramente detrás de ellos observando lo que hacían, su expresión era una mezcla entre aburrimiento y distracción.

Edward levantó las cejas sorprendido cuando una burbujeante risa escapó de los labios de Anthony. Era un sonido de felicidad, un sonido infantil… un sonido que Edward no había oído nunca antes.

La mujer de pelo oscuro parecía un poco familiar con Anthony, pero desde donde estaba, Edward no podía entender por qué. A hurtadillas, se acercó, queriendo resolver quien era esta mujer que estaba interactuando con su hijo, pero no queriendo aun terminar con el agradable momento Anthony claramente estaba disfrutando.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente como para oír de que hablaban, la mujer levantó la vista y Edward pudo verle la cara. Era la misma mujer que estaba en el programa de cuidado extraescolar, la que era guapa.

El estomago de Edward se retorció al recordar que le debía una disculpa a esta mujer por su pésimo comportamiento la última vez que la vio.

Decidió que una disculpa debería ser en un momento más apropiado, cuando no hubiese testigos, en caso de que ella quisiera hacerle saber lo inapropiadamente que él se había comportado. Un pie tras otro, Edward comenzó lentamente a caminar de espaldas, dejando al trío disfrutar de su momento sin él.

Aunque su intención era salir desapercibido, Edward dio con el pie a una mesilla empujándola ruidosamente contra la pared, tirando lo que tenía encima al suelo.

Rosalie y la mujer de pelo oscuro dirigieron sus ojos hacia la intrusión para acabar en Edward.

"Hey, Edward," Rosalie sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él para ayudarle a recoger lo que se había caído. "¿Como te está tratando la paternidad?"

"Oh, ya sabes…" Edward dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer de pelo oscuro estaba escuchando su respuesta.

"Bueno tu hijo es una monada," Rosalie dijo. "Pero Emmett no me explico muy bien cuantos años tenía Anthony, así que el regalo que le traje no es en realidad suficiente," Rosalie dijo mientras sujetaba un pequeño bate de goma y una pelota.

"Oh, eso está bien," Edward dijo, aunque estaba seguro de que eran en realidad juguetes para perro, y no para un niño.

Anthony rió de nuevo y Edward vio que él estaba tirando de la mujer morena hacia él y Rosalie. Edward le ofreció una sonrisa disimulada, esperando que ella comprendiera su silencioso ruego de perdón.

"Si, bueno no pareció importarle que no le trajéramos nada," Rosalie siguió hablando. "Esta bastante contento por tener a su profesora aquí."

"¿Su _profesora_?" Edward se atraganto con las palabras.

Miro para ver a la mujer de pelo oscuro ahora frente a él, tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

"Hola, Sr. Cullen. No creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente. Soy la profesora de Anthony, Bella Swan."

Un grito ahogado escapo de la garganta de Edward cuando los ofensivos insultos que él sin saberlo lanzó a esta mujer se estrellaron en su memoria.

"Es u-usted la S-Señorita Swan?" el tartamudeó mientras le estrecho la mano solo un momento.

Una sonrisa conspiratoria cruzó su cara antes de desperecer mientras hablaba. "Señorita Swan, Bella…arpía delirante… respondo a muchos títulos."

_Joder… bienvenido al infierno._

* * *

Jejeje, en fin... Edward no sabía que era Bella, aun así no tiene disculpa pero... en efecto... la cagaste chaval


	6. Capítulo 6 Pequeño Luchador

Antes de dejaros la traducción de el siguiente capítulo quería agradecer todos los reviews y el apoyo, creedme anima mucho que os guste tanto. Se nota no... Deje aparcado todo lo demás.

También gracias especiales a los que comentáis sin estar registrados (o sin "logear") no os puedo contestar más que aquí.

Para los que seguís mis Fanfics y mis otras traducciones, lo siento, lo siento... pronto subiré cosas nuevas en los demás prontito... Tengo casi listo un capítulo nuevo de "No estás solo" y "Destino" (si el de destino se que lo esperáis con ganas :Þ).

También deciros que le escribí a ItzMegan73, la autora de este fanfic y le dije lo mucho que os esta gustando su historia para que lo sepa.

Y ya os dejo con lo que interesa... besos!

**Capítulo 6 – Pequeño Luchador**

Bella se desplomó en la silla tras su mesa se pellizco suavemente la mejillas. Sintió como si su cara hubiese estado congelada en una sonrisa durante años, en lugar de durante dos ajetreadas horas. Pero no se podía quejar. La noche de vuelta al colegio había sido un éxito. Los padres habían sido amables, curiosos y muy elogiosos hacía el progreso que ya podían ver en sus hijos. Era agradable saber que los padres de sus alumnos estaban tan ansiosos por conocerla a ella como ella a ellos. Habían venido todos al evento...

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en el impoluto paquete de Anthony Cullen. _Casi_ todos los padres habían venido a conocerla.

Una ola de ira inundó el cuerpo de Bella cuando pensó en las desagradables cosas que el Sr. Cullen había dicho sobre ella. Incluso si él no sabía que era con ella con quien estaba hablando en ese momento, sus palabras eran infundadas y falsas. Ella no había sido nada más que indulgente y paciente con él, y tubo la osadía de llamarla... ¿Como era? ¿Delirante? ¿Zorra? Bueno se podía ir al infierno.

Lo peor de la noche de vuelta al colegio era que siempre era la noche de un jueves. Lo que significaba que después de estar todo el día dando clase, y después de estar por el colegio hasta casi las nueve, Bella entonces tendría que arrastrase a casa antes de levantarse al amanecer para estar lista para enseñar a la mañana siguiente. Y para empeorar las cosas, Bella le había prometido a Rosalie que la acompañaría a la barbacoa de su amigo el sábado. Ni siquiera podía desear poder vaguear el fin de semana.

El viernes por la noche, Bella estaba intentado pensar una escusa razonable para poder usar para cancelar lo de Rosalie. Aunque sabía que Rosalie que iba a morir sola, vieja y arrugada, Bella estaba dispuesta a soportar la regañina a cambio de recuperar su Sábado y disfrutarlo ella. Quería empezar a preparar las comidas de las semanas, acabar la colada, y hacer cuentas en su talonario.

Mientras repasaba la lista mental, se dio cuenta de lo patética que sonaba y dejó de intentar evitar la interacción social. Iría a la fiesta, pero iría en su coche. Si era una fiesta aburrida e inaguantable como ella presentía que iba a ser, al menos no se quedaría atrapada en ella.

El sábado por la mañana, Rosalie llamo a Bella desde una tienda preguntando por que podía regalarle a un niño pequeño.

"¿Un regalo? No dijiste que tenía que comprar un regalo. ¡No he comprado nada!" Bella dijo en pánico.

"Relájate. Pondré tu nombre en lo que compre... tan pronto como me digas que comprar. No se nada sobre niños," admitió Rosalie.

"Bueno…¿Es niño o niña?" preguntó Bella.

"Niño…creo…si, estoy casi segura de que es un niño," contestó Rosalie.

"¿Cuantos años tiene??"

"Es pequeño. Quizás dos, ... o tres... a lo mejor cuatro."

"Vale, ropa definitivamente no, ya que claramente no tienes ni idea de que talla comprar. ¿Que me dices de un juguete?"

"¿Que tipo de juguete?"

"¿Bueno has dicho que es un niño. Compra algo relacionado con los deportes. Como una pelota y un bate." Bella recordó que Rosalie había dicho no tener ni idea de niños. "Asegúrate de que es suave, Rosalie. De plástico."

Casi dos horas después Rosalie apareció en el apartamento de Bella con lo que parecía un juguete para morder, pero Bella no tubo el valor de decírselo. En lugar de eso informó a Rosalie de que ya que la familia ni siquiera la conocía, no debía poner el nombre de Bella en el regalo.

"Como quieras," Rosalie simplemente se encogió de hombros y sujeto la bolsa del regalo. "¿Lista?"

"Si, pero te voy a seguir en mi coche," Bella dijo mientras cogía sus llaves y su bolso. "No me gusta estar atrapada en lugares descocidos."

"Bella, si me abandonas, _Te_ mataré," Rosalie amenazó.

La forma de actuar de Rosalie respecto a no querer ir a esta fiesta sin Bella era un poco sospechosa. Bella estrechó los ojos hacia su amiga rubia. "No estarás intentando liarme con alguien en la fiesta, ¿verdad?"

"Oh no, por favor," Rosalie negó con la cabeza. "Confía un poco en mi. Si quisiera liarte con alguien, desde luego no sería con uno de los amigos perdedores y fiesteros de Emmett."

"¿Perdedores?" Bella preguntó nerviosa.

"¡Oh simplemente ven!" Rosalie empujó a Bella hacia su coche antes de subirse al suyo.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo cuando Rosalie y Bella llegaron, y Bella se quedo quieta en la calle disfrutando de las pintorescas casitas y la atmosfera del vecindario.

"Si me hubieras enseñado algo así, quizás hubiera comprado," Bella dijo de la encantadora casa que tenía en frente.

Rosalie negó. "No querrías comprar una casa en este vecindario, Bella."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, por un motivo, la gente no compra casas para vivir aquí; las compran para alquilarlas. Lo que significa que tus vecinos cambian constantemente, normalmente no están interesados en los gastos de mantenimiento de las casa … ¿ves como desciende tu inversión? Porque yo si."

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Me _encanta_. Es exactamente que me imagino en mi cabeza cuando me imagino mi primera casa."

"Bueno…en tal caso, si algo sale a la venta, serás la primera a la que llame."

Bella siguió a Rosalie hasta la puerta de entrada y permaneció callada esperando a que alguien les abriera la puerta. Cuando esto no ocurrió, Rosalie simplemente abrió la puerta entró, tirando de Bella para que entrara detrás de ella.

Como hizo por fuera, Bella observó el interior de la casa con aprecio. Estaba decorado con gusto, no muy sobrecargado y a la vez suficientemente subestimado con lo que Bella pudo fácilmente imaginar como quedarían sus muebles en el interior.

"Ooh, entrada con arcos. Me encanta," Bella se susurró así misma.

"Puedo oír a Emmett," dijo Rosalie mientras se giraba hacía las puertas de cristal correderas que daban al patio. "Te presentaré."

Una sonrisa falsa inmediatamente iluminó la cara de Bella en un intento de esconder los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. _Espero que no esté bebiendo._

Pero antes de que las dos mujeres pudieran cruzar la sala de estar, una personita se cruzó en su camino.

"¡Señorita Swan! ¡Hola, Señorita Swan!"

Bella miro hacía abajo para encontrarse la radiante cara de Anthony Cullen.

"¡Vaya, Anthony! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!" Bella dijo mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. "No esperaba encontrarte aquí."

"Es mi fiesta. ¿Quieres ver mis regalos?" Anthony preguntó. Ni siquiera le dio a Bella la oportunidad de contestar tirando de ella hacía su montaña de paquetes de distintas formas y tamaños.

Bella miro por encima de su hombro. "¿Es _su_ fiesta?" preguntó a Rosalie. "Creía que habías dicho que era para un niño pequeño."

"Es pequeño y es un niño," Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Al menos apunte bien el sexo."

Anthony estaba buscando entre sus regalos, mostrándole a Bella varis artículos. Ella hizo sonidos de "ooo" y "aaa" de asombro con él y dejo que le explicara como funcionaban las cosas.

"Vale… creo que deberíamos devolver esto a la tienda y comprarte otra cosa," Rosalie movió la bolsa que llevaba. "Es para... alguien algo más pequeño."

"Y yo no te he traído nada, Anthony, porque no me habías dicho que debería comprarte. ¿Que te gustaría?" Bella preguntó rápidamente, interviniendo antes de que Rosalie sacara él espantoso juguete de animales de la bolsa.

"Un balón de football," contestó Anthony inmediatamente sin tener que pensarlo.

"Bueno vale. El lunes por la mañana serás el orgulloso propietario de un nuevo y brillante balón de football," Bella dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en la barriga a Anthony. El se echó a reír llenó de felicidad.

Mientras Anthony estaba liado buscando otra cosa, Bella le indicó a Rosalie que se agachará para poder decirle algo.

"Tengo que salir de aquí," Bella susurró.

"¿Por? ¿Qué pasa?" Rosalie preguntó en su tono normal de voz. _¿No entendía lo de susurrar? Si alguien te susurra, ¡tu respondes susurrando!_

Bella señaló a Anthony. "Es uno de mis alumnos."

"¿En serio?" Rosalie levantó las cejas. "¿Es un problema?"

"Lo es cuando el padre del alumno..."

"¡Mira, mira lo que tengo, Señorita Swan!" Anthony interrumpió empujando una pizarra mágica en las manos de Bella.

"Wow, Anthony, es genial. Yo también tenía una de estas cuando iba a la guardería," dijo Bella.

"Genial," Anthony dijo sin quitar los ojos de la cuadrícula que empezó a hacer en la pantalla. "¿Quieres jugar a las Tres en Raya? Soy muy bueno en ese juego."

"Vale, pero solo si puedo ser las Os," prometió Bella.

"A mi me gustan las Xs de todas formas," Anthony dijo justo antes de dibujar una enorme X en mitad de la cuadrícula.

Anthony estaba tan cerca de Bella que estaba casi en su regazo. Ella paso un brazo alrededor de él, y sujetó el juego con las dos manos, rodeando a Anthony en el centro. Se turnaban dibujando Xs y Os mientras Bella sujetaba el juego y Anthony movía la rueda. Se reía felizmente cada vez que ganaba.

"Quien empieza siempre gana," Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, aburrida después de que Anthony ganara el tercer juego seguido. "Tengo que ir a buscar a Emmett y hacerle saber que ya estoy..."

Un estruendoso golpe contra la pared interrumpió a Rosalie en mitad de la frase y ella y Bella miraron para ver a un hombre intentando desesperadamente no tirar un bote de boticario que estaba encima de la pequeña mesa.

Bella le reconoció inmediatamente.

Y al parecer, Rosalie también.

"Hey, Edward," Rosalie dijo mientras caminaba hacía él. Charlaron un poco mientras Rosalie le ayudaba con el desastre que había provocado al empujar la mesa, pero Bella no pudo entender lo que decían. Él miró hacía ella unas pocas veces y Bella supo que él se acordaba de ella.

Bella esperaba que si se quedaba quieta, callada jugando con Anthony, podrían escaparse sin tener que hablar con él. Porque solo con mirarle recordaba las venenosas palabras que le había lanzado y la forma en que había escaqueado de la noche de vuelta al colegio como si el colegio fuese un lugar gratuito donde dejar a su hijo durante el día en lugar de ser la educación de Anthony.

"Recuerda, sigues siendo la profesora incluso cuando no estas en el aula," Bella susurró a si misma, un recordatoria de que no podía dejar que él Sr. Cullen se saliera con la suya, incluso si no estaba en el trabajo.

"¡Gané otra vez!" Anthony dijo triunfante.

Su celebración capto la atención de Rosalie y el Sr. Cullen y Rosalie empezó a hablarle de Bella.

_Demasiado como para no interactuar._ Bella suspiró y se levantó al oír a Rosalie decirle al Sr. Cullen lo encantado que estaba Anthony por tener a su profesora aquí.

"¿Su _profesora?"_

Bella se dio cuenta de la palidez que tomo la piel del Sr. Cullen al darse cuenta de lo que las palabras de Rosalie significaban.

_Si. Eso es, gilipollas._

Bella consiguió su mejor sonrisa profesional y tendió su mano al Sr. Cullen.

"Hola, Sr. Cullen. No creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente. Soy la profesora de Anthony, Bella Swan."

Si la herida de sus palabras no estuviera tan reciente, Bella quizás se hubiese sentido mal por lo avergonzado parecía el Sr. Cullen.

"¿Es u-usted la S-Señorita Swan?" tartamudeo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo a la altura de la nuca.

_Oh, ¿Ahora eres capaz de decir mi nombre bien? ¿Qué es lo que me llamabas el otro día?_

"Señorita Swan, Bella…arpía delirante… respondo a muchos títulos." Bella le miró penetrantenmente durante un largo momento.

Rosalie empezó a reírse, sin entender lo que ocurría entre los dos adultos que estaban con ella.

"Hey, Cariño," Emmett apareció en ese momento y puso su brazo alrededor de Rosalie. "Me preguntaba cuando ibas a llegar. La comida casi se ha acabado, así que si quieres comer, será mejor que cojas algo ahora."

"Tengo hambre" dijo Anthony, caminando entre Bella y su padre.

Bella miro severamente al Sr. Cullen, como diciendo, "por supuesto que tiene hambre".

"Vamos, Anthony. Te cogeré un perrito caliente," dijo el Sr. Cullen, ansioso por irse. Él salio delante hacía el patio, y Anthony camino detrás através de la puerta doble de cristal.

"Tengo que salir de aquí," Bella se giro rápidamente hacía Rosalie.

Pero Emmett ya tenía su lengua casi en su garganta, así que en realidad no escuchaba nada de lo que Bella decía.

Bella no se atrevía a marcharse sin decirle adiós a Anthony primero, salió a fuera y revisó la multitud en busca de él. Le vio cerca de la barbacoa, sujetando su perrito hacia su padre para que le pusiera los condimentos apropiados.

Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la miraba, Bella se permitió observar durante un rato la forma de interactuar del Sr. Cullen con su hijo. Se dio cuenta que sus formas parecían mecánicas, casi robóticas en lugar de fluidas y decididas.

Vio como le puso demasiado Ketchup al perrito y después lo tiro y lo cambio por otro, en lugar de quitar es exceso de pan o de coger simplemente un panecillo nuevo. Observo como le dio a Anthony una lata completa de una lata de refresco con cafeína y le sentó bajo el sol, un dolor de tripa se veía en el horizonte. Apreció como el Sr. Cullen se quedaba allí de pie incómodamente, todo lo alto que era sobre su hijo mientras Anthony se sentaba y comía en silencio. Él miraba a todos lados menos al niño, y cuando uno de sus amigos se acercó, le dio la espalda a Anthony por completo y mantuvo una animada conversación con el hombre que tenía frente a él.

"Perdedor," Bella murmuro algo más alto de lo que pretendía. Esta vez cuando miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la miraba, se dio cuenta que una pareja sentados en una de las mesas a su derecha la miraban con recelo. El hombre tenía la cabeza llena de un cabello que no podía decidirse si era castaño o rubio, la diminuta mujer a su lado tenía el pelo corto, negro y puntiagudo que complementaba sus expresivos ojos y boca.

"¿Eres amiga de Edward?" pregunto la mujer.

"¿Edward?" Bella preguntó.

"Edward Cullen… esta fiesta es para su hijo," los ojos de la pequeña mujer rápidamente miraron hacia Edward y Anthony antes de volver hacía Bella de nuevo.

"Oh…el Sr. Cullen," Bella sonrió. "En realidad no le conozco pero Anthony es uno de mis alumnos."

"¿Enseñas en la guardería de Forks?" se acercó hacía ella para escuchar la respuesta de Bella.

"Así es," Bella asintió.

"Así que tu eres la _escritora de cartas,_" el hombre sonrió.

_¿La que escritora de cartas? Oh, tienes que estar de broma._

"Todos los maestros escribe. Se llama caligrafía," Bella sonrió.

"No, quiero decir" el hombre empezó a explicarse pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la mujer le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Ya sabe lo que quieres decir," dijo la mujer sin apartar los ojos de Bella. "No le hagas caso. Soy Alice, y este es Jasper. Edward es un buen amigo nuestro."

"Encantada de conoceros. Soy Bella. Bella Swan." Bella estaba segura de que sus palabras no sonaron para nada sinceras.

La conversación se estanco entonces, y Bella volvió su atención hacia Anthony. Ya que el Sr. Cullen no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto, Bella le observó hasta que termino de comerse el perrito sin problemas. Y cuando hizo una mueca al probar el refresco de burbujas, Bella buscó una botella de agua fría y caminó hacia él. Cuando paso al lado del Sr. Cullen, le miró de reojo y vio que él también la miraba.

_Tranquilo. No tengo nada más que decirte... Escritora de cartas... Ya te enseñaré yo a la escritora de cartas…_

"Anthony, cariño, ¿Quieres un poco de agua?" Bella le pregunto mientras le ofrecía la botella.

Anthony asintió amistosamente y acepto el agua agradecido. Cuando tubo problemas con el tapón, Bella lo quitó antes de agacharse al lado de su silla.

"He venido a despedirme. Me tengo que ir ya, pero lo he pasado muy bien en tu fiesta," dijo Bella.

"Vale," asintió Anthony.

"Te veré en el colegio el lunes," Bella sonrió y le despeino el pelo cariñosamente mientras se levantaba.

"Adiós, Señorita Swan," Anthony dijo adiós con la mano.

"Adiós, Anthony. Y no olvides, wow…" Bella se interrumpió al chocarse con alguien. Se giró para ver que el Sr. Cullen había terminado su conversación y estaba ahora de pie justo detrás de ella. "Oh, discúlpeme."

El Sr. Cullen la miró tímidamente, evaluando su reacción por su presencia antes de hablar. "Uh…¿se marcha?" preguntó, sus manos aún se movían nerviosas por su pelo. Y por su aspecto, eso pasaba a menudo.

"Si," Bella contesto en tono cortante. Cuanto menos dijera, mejor.

"Oh…Se que Anthony estaba muy contento de tenerla aquí," el Sr. Cullen asintió con recelo.

Bella pudo ver que estaba intentando encontrar el valor de decir algo más, pero ella no quería oírlo. En lugar de eso, miro sobre su hombro y sonrió a Anthony.

"Estuvo bien pasar algún tiempo con él, Pero nos veremos el lunes," dijo Bella, evitando mirar directamente a los ojos al Sr. Cullen.

"Por supuesto. Temprano y despierto," el Sr. Cullen sonrió.

"No muy temprano, espero," Bella dijo rápidamente. Y después, porque no pudo resistirse, añadió, "Pero eso ya lo sabe. Su amigo de allí me ha informado de que recibió mis cartas," ella señaló hacia Jasper.

El Sr. Cullen miro momentáneamente hacía donde Bella había señalado.

"Si… sobre eso… tuve un mal día aquel día y yo simplemente… quiero decir, esas cartas eran bastante groseras y..."

"Las cartas no eran groseras, Sr. Cullen," Bella interrumpió. "Y aunque reconozco desconocer su situación, permítame decirle algo sobre la mía. Como maestra, estoy obligada a notificar cualquier signo de negligencia, abuso o abandono que vea en mis alumnos y..."

"¿Abuso? ¿Ahora me acusa de abuso?" El comportamiento del Sr. Cullen cambio rápidamente. Ya no parecía dócil. Se enderezó y se enfrentó a Bella, avisándola de que se detuviera.

"No le estoy acusando de nada. Sin embargo cuando veo a un alumno tan pequeño como Anthony en el colegio, solo, antes de que otros adultos lleguen para hacerse cargo de él, es mi deber..."

"¿Sabe que Señorita? me importa una mierda cual sea su deber. Y tiene razón. No tiene ni la más remota idea de cual es mi situación." El Sr. Cullen miro fugazmente a Anthony y bajo la voz. "¿Este pequeño? Le conozco desde dos semanas antes de que lo hiciera usted así que discúlpeme si no aspiro a ser padre del año."

Bella estaba confundida por sus palabras y su mente se apresuró por entenderlas. Pero el Sr. Cullen vio un punto débil en su silencio y se apresuró por continuar con su ataque antes de que ella pudiera atacar de nuevo.

"Quizás quiera informarse un poco más antes de amenazar a la gente con mierdas legales..."

"Sr. Cullen, no le estoy amenazando. Solo estaba exponiendo los hechos. Le invite a contactar conmigo si tenía alguna pregunta sobre lo que le escribí pero nunca tuve noticias suyas."

Bella miro hacía abajo y vio la expresión de miedo en la cara de Anthony. La ferviente discusión entre su profesota y su padre, dos adultos importantes en su vida, no era algo que el debiera ver.

Bella se reprocho violentamente en su interior por permitirse el ser tan poco profesional con un padre. Por muy exasperante que fuera el Sr. Cullen, seguía teniendo derecho a ser tratado con tacto y competencia. Y un enfrentamiento en una fiesta ciertamente no entraba en esa categoría.

"Lo siento. Esto no es apropiado," Bella dijo mientras empezaba a retroceder. "Tengo tutorías hasta las tres y media durante la semana si quieres continuar con esta conversación en otro momento."

Bella le ofreció a Anthony una última sonrisa y despedida mientras se giraba y se apresuraba a escapar del descomunal desastre que estaba dejan tras ella.

"Oh Dios mío…oh Dios mío…oh Dios mío!" Bella dijo una y otra vez mientras conducía de vuelta a su casa. Pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho mal durante su confrontación, para empezar el hecho de que había tenido una confrontación.

"Voy a perder mi empleo," Bella dijo mientras se paraba en un semáforo en rojo. "Mi primer trabajo como maestra y me van a despedir por culpa de un jodido y agotadísimo padre que no es capaz de poner en orden sus asuntos."

Las lamentaciones de males y lamentos continuaron hasta bastante tarde mientras Bella daba vueltas y vueltas y se preocupaba por lo que pasaría el lunes. Estaba segura que lo primero que haría el Sr. Cullen sería ir al despacho del director a pedir su dimisión.

"Pero empezó él," Bella se sentó en la cama en mitad de la noche cuando se acordó. "Yo no empecé esto. Yo me estaba despidiendo de su hijo y él se acercó a mi…si, yo simplemente le explique mi posición... eso es lo que pasó. No hice nada malo."

Bella se dijo esto una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida. Y después otra, durante la mañana siguiente... y la tarde y por la noche.

Sin Embargo, las palabras se habían ocultado tras una nube de terror y pavor mientras caminaba por el corredor a la oficina para comprobar sus mensajes.

"Buenos días, Vivian. ¿Alguna novedad?" Bella pregunto con inquietud.

"¿Que tipo de novedad?" Vivian se giro rápidamente en su silla como si estuviera a punto de escuchar un cotilleo jugoso.

"Oh nada. Me preguntaba si alguien me vino buscando esta mañana… el Sr. Schwartz, a lo mejor?" Bella pregunto por el director.

"No. ¿Por qué, ha pasado algo?" Vivian preguntó con interés.

Bella negó con la cabeza. "No. Solo me lo preguntaba. Eso es todo."

"Oh. Bueno el Sr. Schwartz no va a venir hoy, de todas formas. ¿Que más novedades podría haber?" Vivian puso los ojos en blanco.

Al oír eso, Bella respiró tranquila. No tendría que preocuparse por el director llamándola a su despacho en algún momento inesperado durante el día.

"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me ponga a trabajar," Bella dijo algo más alegre.

"Hey, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?" Vivian dijo después de que Bella empezara a marcharse, refiriéndose a la bolsa de regalo que llevaba en el brazo.

"Es un balón de football para uno de mis alumnos."

El regalo coincidió con el día de "compartir". Anthony no había traído nada para compartir, así que Bella saco la bolsa de debajo de su mesa y la puso en la suya.

"¡Mi balón de football!" exclamó.

Si se acordaba de las duras palabras que su profesora había intercambiado con su padre, Anthony no dio ninguna indicación de ello. Al contrario, se puso de pie felizmente frente a la clase y les contó que le gustaba el football y que solía verlo en la TV cuando vivía en su otra casa. En el recreo, salto a su lado con su compañero Taylor, y le preguntó si podía sacar el balón fuera para jugar con él.

"Claro que puedes," Bella contestó, contenta porque finalmente estaba haciéndose amigo de los demás niños.

Las largas noches sin dormir que experimento durante el fin de semana le estaba pagando factura a Bella, y al final del día, agotada, era apenas capaz de saber como se sentía. Cuando el último alumno finalmente salió del aula, Bella se arrastro hasta la oficina a comprobar sus mensajes y a tomar una muy necesaria taza de café.

De camino a su clase, Bella protesto sonoramente al ver una circular sobre su correo interno anunciando una reunión de personal. Se sentó en su mesa enfurruñada, casi tirando su café en el proceso.

"¿Es horrible, eh?"

Bella casi grita al darse cuenta de que no era la única persona en el aula. El Sr. Cullen estaba sentado sobre el borde de una de las pequeñas mesas que había frente a su mesa.

Cuando sus latidos volvieron casi a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos tras la espalda y se preguntó que estaba ocultando. _¿Un cuchillo? ¿Una pistola? ¿Una bomba, quizás?_

"Lo siento. No pretendía asustarla," El Sr. Cullen se levantó y se acercó a su mesa.

"No… no le había visto. Perdón. ¿En que puedo ayudarle, Sr. Cullen?" Bella movió nerviosamente las cosas que había sobre su mesa para mantener sus temblorosas manos ocupadas.

De repente, las manos del Sr. Cullen aparecieron de detrás de su espalda. Sujetaba con ellas una manzana y una rosa que Bella reconoció como las que vendían en la gasolinera que había al final de la calle.

"No sabía cual es una ofrenda de paz es apropiada para una profesora…" dijo suavemente.

Bella se dio cuenta de la esperanzada mirada de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Sr. Cullen, no tenía que traerme nada. Lo cierto es que le debo una disculpa. No debí dejar que aquello ocurriera en publico de esa manera."

"No, fue culpa mía. Lo crea o no intentaba disculparme por ser tan brusco la vez anterior pero entonces, bueno me cogió por sorpresa con el tema de abuso y yo en fin... exploté de nuevo. Lo siento de verdad." Dejo la manzana y la rosa en su mesa.

"Vale. Los dos lo sentimos entonces. Y Sr. Cullen, no estaba insinuando que usted abuse de Anthony."

"Acepto la disculpa y por favor deje de llamarme Sr. Cullen. Es Edward," él sonrió.

"De acuerdo, Edward," Bella asintió, por fin relajándose en su presencia, "solo intentaba explicarle que Anthony no esta correctamente vigilado cuando llega aquí antes de las ocho y cuarto. Y no quería asumir que lo sabías."

"No lo sabía," Edward le dijo rápidamente.

"Pero se lo decía en la carta," Bella le dijo.

Edward mantuvo los ojos en la mesa de Bella y ella se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse y que los agujeros de su nariz se movían un poco. Se preparo para otro ataque verbal pero cuando el la miró, vio la mirada suplicante en sus ojos y case se le rompe el corazón.

"No puedo hacer esto," dijo suavemente.

"Si, claro que puede Sr.…Edward. Lo _está_ haciendo," Bella le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

"No, yo no..." él dudó. "No es posible para mi seguir las normas de aquí y en las del trabajo y conseguir que funcione. Tengo que _fichar_ en el trabajo a las ocho. Si dejo a Anthony a las ocho y cuarto, no llego al trabajo hasta pasadas las ocho y media. Si llego tarde tres veces, me despiden. ¿Como voy a cuidar de Anthony sin un empleo?"

"Bueno… que me dice de una niñera o de organizar los viajes en coche con otra persona? ¿Hay alguien que pueda cuidar de Anthony por las mañanas y llevarle al colegio?" Bella sugirió.

"No lo se… toda la gente que conozco trabaja como yo," Edward se tiro del pelo frustrado.

Bella busco en el cajón de su mesa y saco la lista con los nombres y los teléfonos de casa de todos los alumnos de su clase. Empezó a poner pequeñas marca al lado de los nombres de las madres que sabía que no trabajaban fuera de casa.

"Alguna de estas familias quizás pueda ayudarte. Intenta llamarlas para ver si no les importa que dejes a Anthony de camino al trabajo. Tienen que venir aquí de todas formas."

Edward acepto la lista con agradecimiento y Bella le observó mientras buscaba por la dirección mas cercana a la suya.

"Edward…" dudó cuando tuvo toda su atención. "Si no te importa que te lo pregunte… ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que conociste a Anthony dos semanas antes que le conociera yo?

Edward hizo tiempo, colocando un marco de fotos que había sobre la mesa de Bella que había movido distraídamente.

"Hace unos poco meses una trabajadora social vino a mi trabajo y me dijo que una chica con la que había salido después del instituto había tenido un accidente de tráfico. Lo siguiente que me dijo es que tenía un hijo. No tenía ni idea que existía hasta entonces." Edward explicó.

"¿La madre de Anthony nunca te lo dijo?" Bella pregunto en shock.

"No," Edward negó con la cabeza. Él decidió dejar a un lado la parte en que ella le dijo que iba a abortar. No tenía sentido de todas formas.

"Wow…" Bella se miró las manos mientras volvía a procesar todo lo que sabía sobre Anthony pero con este nuevo detalle en mente. "Esto debe ser durísimo para Anthony… para los dos."

"Lo es," Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "Mi mayor preocupación solía ser mantener a mis amigos contentos la noche que me tocaba pagar a mi las cervezas. Ahora... bueno es demasiado como para pensar en eso."

Bella estaba de acuerdo, "¿Anthony no esta yendo a ningún tipo de apoyo?"

"¿Apoyo? ¿Para qué?" Edward preguntó.

"Bueno… acaba de perder a su madre. Y tu eres… bueno como acabas de reconocer, prácticamente un extraño para él. Y ahora esta en una ciudad nueva, empezando el colegio por primera vez. Eso es mucho que asimilar para un niño pequeño."

Edward no mostró compasión hacía los dos clips que estaba retorciendo entre los dedos en formas irreconocibles. "¿Crees que necesita ir al psicólogo?"

"Creo que al menos deberías llevarle a que lo comprueben, para ver como lo esta llevando," Bella sugirió.

"¿Y el colegio no puede encargarse de eso?"

"Este distrito no tiene psicólogo en los centros a tiempo total," Bella negó con la cabeza. "Pero si contactas con el estado..."

"Suena caro," Edward interrumpió.

Bella negó con la cabeza. "Estoy segura que con las ayudas que recibe Anthony, no te costara nada en absoluto."

"Anthony no recibe ninguna ayuda. No puedo permitírmelo. No recibos ninguna ayuda tampoco," Edward admitió.

"¿No estas trabajando con un trabajador social?" Bella le preguntó.

Edward se echo a reír. "Los servicios sociales solo se preocupan de los niños que no son biológicamente tuyos. Si te los están dando, en lugar de quitártelos, estas solo."

Bella negó de nuevo. "No lo creo," le corrigió. "Además de las ayudas por manutención, Anthony debería recibir una pensión del gobierno federal"

"¿Una pensión?"

"Le corresponde los pagos de la seguridad social de si madre," dijo Bella mientras buscaba por un montón de tarjetas de visita por encima de su cajón. "Nuestra escuela tiene una vinculación con el departamento de Servicios sociales y de salud con la que trabaja. Puedo darle tus datos, si quieres."

"Uh…si," Edward parecía rejuvenecer según procesaba la información. "¿Estas segura de todo esto?"

"Segurísima," Bella asintió. "Pero Edward, pero tienes que devolverles la llamada cuando intente contactar contigo," bajo la mirada y añadió, "Es muy difícil contactar contigo."

Edward cogió un lápiz y un Post-It de su mesa y escribió siete dígitos. "Este es mi móvil. Me puedes encontrar siempre ahí."

Bella cogió el número como si fuera oro. Rápidamente lo pego en su lista de clase para poder actualizarla después.

"Bueno… Señorita Swan…" Edward dudo, esperando que ella le corrigiera de la misma forma que él le había corregido a ella.

"Bella esta bien," dijo.

"Bella," Edward sonrió, "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente lo mucho que me has ayudado hoy. Si todo esto sale bien, entonces habrás hecho mi vida, y la de Anthony, muchísimo más fácil."

"Solo hago mi trabajo," Bella dijo mientras se levantaba ya que estaba más que obvio que la reunión estaba terminando. Ahora que ya no temía que Edward se quejara al director, no podía pensar en nada mejor que meterse en la cama y echarse una buena y larga siesta.

Edward casi estaba en la puerta cuando se giró, "Oh, y para que conste, eres una profesora excelente."

Incluso si solo intentaba arreglar las duras palabras que había dicho antes, o si solo estaba mostrando su agradecimiento por las esperanzas que acaba de darle, Bella se sintió genial al oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

* * *

**Gracias por aguantar conmigo. Estaba probablemente más cansada que vosotros de lo de "Sr. Cullen/Señorita Swan"! Pero ahora él es Edward y ella Bella... siguiendo hacía delante. Oh, si, y SM es duela de todo lo relacionado con Twilight. **

* * *

Como dice ItzMegan73, ya son Edward y Bella, por que si, de hecho, yo estaba cansada de los de Sr. Cullen y Señorita Swan xDDD  
Que ganas de que... se junten :D


	7. Capítulo 7 Si te vas

**Capítulo 7 – Si te vas**

Edward sentado en la mesa en el patio de Alice y Jasper, su barbilla descansando en la palma de su mano.

"¿Así que la conoces muy bien?" se giró hacia Rosalie.

"Lo suficiente como para saber que no se merecía que le llamaras zorra," Rosalie dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a Edward.

"Por última vez, no sabía que estaba hablando _con _ella y estaba jodido porque me dijo que tenía que pagar 150 dólares porque llegaba tarde para recoger a Anthony," Edward explicó.

"¿Ciento cincuenta dólares? ¡_Es_ una zorra!" Emmett interrumpió.

"Em, ella no hace las reglas. Es bastante normal que a los padres se les cobre por minuto si llegan tarde a recoger a los niños" dijo Rosalie antes de volver a clavar su atención en Edward. "Y te estaba diciendo la verdad. Esta obligada por ley a denunciar cualquier cosa que le parezca una negligencia. Estoy totalmente segura que dejar a tu hijo en un lugar sin supervisión se puede calificar de negligencia."

"Hay gente allí," Edward dijo indignado. A lo mejor eran vigilantes, pero técnicamente Anthony no estaba solo.

"Mira, tío, parece que te vas a caer hecho pedazos. Quizás debas tomarte un pequeño descanso y encargarte de todo esto" dijo Jasper.

"¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?" preguntó Edward.

"El Lunes, ve a hablar con Pete. Tomate unos días de vacaciones," sugirió Jasper.

"Ni hablar," Edward lo tomo como una ofensa. "¿Cuantos tíos están esperando en su casa? Si me cojo vacaciones…"

"Edward, tienes dos semanas de vacaciones al año como todo los demás. No te has cogido ningún día para solucionar este tema. Si sigues así, te vas a poner enfermo. Creo que es mejor que te cojas unas vacaciones planeadas a que llames de repente porque estas enfermo."

Edward tuvo que admitir que Jasper tenía razón.

"Y yo, si fuera tu, no tomaría por costumbre molestar a la profesora. Parece que puede hacer que tu vida sea un autentico infierno," dijo Emmett.

"Yo lo haría si fuera ella," Rosalie seguía mirando a Edward. "Y si fuera _tú_, le besaría el culo para asegurarme que no me denuncie."

Edward seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de sus amigos el lunes por la mañana después de dejar a Anthony en el colegio, solo un poco pronto para irse directamente al trabajo. Llego por los pelos para sellar antes de que empezara su turno y para cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la oficina de su supervisor ya se había decidido. _Necesitaba _unas vacaciones o le daría un infarto. Simplemente no podía seguir con esta rutina.

"Hey, Pete," Edward asomó la cabeza después de llamar suavemente. "¿Tienes un minuto?"

Edward no se dio cuenta de que Pete estaba al teléfono, pero este le hizo una seña para que entrara de todas formas. Edward entró y silenciosamente se sentó enfrente de el al otro lado de la mesa, esperando su turno. Miro por la oficina mientras esperaba. Se fijó en una rosa envuelta en papel celofán que parecía fuera de lugar en la mesa de Pete. Mientras esperaba, Edward imagino distintos lugares en los que Pete podía haber conseguido esa rosa. Intento contener una risa que provocaron la mayoría de esos pensamientos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edward?" Pete pregunto nada más colgar el teléfono.

"Mmm… quería hablar contigo sobre la posibilidad de cogerme unas pequeñas vacaciones... próximamente," Edward tartamudeo mientras Pete empezó a mirar los papeles que había por su mesa con los horarios del personal. "Si no es un buen momento..."

"En realidad, Edward, es el momento perfecto. ¿Que tal si empiezas las vacaciones hoy?" Pete preguntó.

"¿Hoy?" Edward tragó con dificultad. No estaba seguro de si le estaba concediendo su petición o el despido permanente.

"Estaba hablando con los de la corporativa," Pete señaló al teléfono, "y quieren venir a hacernos una visita en algún momento esta semana. Cuanta menos gente haya por aquí, mejor. Si no a lo mejor deciden hacer recortes otra vez. No te tengo en la sierra circular esta semana, así que es un buen momento para que te tomes un descanso."

Edward asintió. "Vale… pero solo una semana, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… No me van a relegar por cogerme unos días ¿verdad?"

Pete era un hombre grande, a sus espaldas sus compañeros le llamaban Jabba, por el personaje Jabba the Hutt de La Guerra de Las Galaxias. Pero sus rasgos intimidatorios no iban más haya de su físico. Con sus empleados, Pete era amigable, comprensivo y honesto. Los recortes de personal recientes habían sido devastadores para él, así que cuando vio el miedo en la cara de Edward, se simpatizó en seguida.

"Edward, eres uno de mis mejores chicos. Si tuvieras algo que temer, será solo si cierran la planta y entonces tendremos que preocuparnos todos, y no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir en un futuro cercano, así que ve, tómate unos días, y cuida de tu hijo. No pienses en este lugar hasta que vuelvas el próximo Lunes."

"Gracias, Pete," Edward respiro tranquilo. Mientras se levantaba para marcharse, la rosa volvió a llamarle la atención. "¿Tu señora y tu tenéis una velada romántica planeada?"

Pete miro y vio que Edward señalaba con la cabeza a la rosa, sonrió antes de cogerla y dársela a Edward. "Un vagabundo cerca del túnel me la dio por darle dos dólares por limpiarme los cristales."

"¿Limpiar los cristales? ¿Así es como lo llaman ahora?" Edward bromeó mientras guardaba su recién adquirida rosa.

"Lárgate antes de que cambie de idea y te quite el sueldo durante los días de vacaciones"

Con un saludo final, Edward salió de la oficina de Pete y se dirigió a casa para solucionar el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida… después de una siesta rápida.

Cuando Edward volvió a casa, se tomo su tiempo para hacer las cosas que ya nunca hacía porque no tenía tiempo: comprobar y organizar su correo, sacar la basura, recoger la ropa sucia y llevarla a la lavandería y tiro la comida que estaba caducada en la nevera.

Mientras Edward andaba por el apartamento cogiendo objetos que estaban por el suelo, vio la marioneta de Anthony en el sofá. La cogió para mirarla mejor y se dio cuenta que olía fatal. La puso en la cesta de la ropa y se fue a la lavandería del edificio. Cuando llegó se alegro de lo vacía que estaba la habitación. Solo había una lavadora en marcha, lo que significaba que podría hacer toda su colada de una vez. Acabaría enseguida.

"Vaya, la gente que no trabaja durante el día no tiene ningún problema," murmuró mientras ponía sus cosas y las de Anthony en la lavadora. Miro el reloj por casualidad u vio que quedaba media hora para que Anthony saliera del colegio. Se preguntó si a su hijo le gustaría que le recogiera nada más acabar las clases o si le gustaba el cuidado extraescolar. De todas formas, estaría bien no tener que pagar una semana de cuidado extraescolar.

Edward llego justo cuando sonaba el último timbre. Las puertas de las clases se abrieron y de repente todo estaba lleno de niño por todas partes. Cuando llegó cerca del pasillo de la guardería, pudo ver a Anthony al que llevaban hacía el aula de cuidado extraescolar.

Y entonces la Señorita Swan pasó rápidamente.

Tan pronto la vio, las palabras de Rosalie resonaron en su mente. Edward sabía que tenía que disculparse, simplemente no creía que una disculpa improvisada fuera a solucionar el daño que había causado.

_Bésale el culo, Cullen._

De repente Edward recordó la rosa de Pete que aun estaba en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Corrió de vuelta al aparcamiento pensado que una ofrenda de paz era justo lo que necesitaba para allanar un poco el campo de juego.

Durante la corta excursión, sin embargo, la duda le invadió y mientras, de pie, miraba la rosa por la ventanilla, no estaba seguro de que fuera muy buena idea.

"Va a pensar que intento seducirla," murmuró.

Pero la gente usa flores para pedir perdón todos los días…

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y cogió la flor, proponiéndose hacerlo y seguir adelante. Mientras lo hacía, golpeo la bolsa de su almuerzo del día que cayó al suelo.

¡Una manzana! Llevarle a la maestra una manzana… ¿o flores?

"Al diablo..." Edward dijo por lo bajo reprendiéndose a si mismo por ser incapaz de tomar una decision tan simple.

Una mujer corriendo hacía su coche le recordó a Edward que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Cogió la manzana y la limpio con su camiseta mientras sujetaba la rosa con la misma mano.

_Bésale el culo, Cullen._ Casi que prefería equivocarse por hacer demasiado que por no hacer lo suficiente_._ Le _había_ llamado zorra, después de todo.

La guardería estaba vacía cuando Edward entró en ella. Camino hacía la mesa grande que había en el fondo de la habitación y se sentó en una de las mesas a esperara. Miro su reloj y vio que tenía bastante tiempo antes de que dieran las 3:30; la hora que la Señorita Swan le dijo que terminaba sus tutorías.

Cuando ella entró, miraba hacía abajo, leyendo un papel que sostenía en la mano. Edward se quedo maravillado por la habilidad con la que maniobraba por la habitación sin tan siquiera mirar. Se sentó y murmuró algo irritada.

"¿Es horrible, eh?"

La Señorita Swan casi salió disparada del susto cuando vio a Edward allí. Sus ojos buscaron sus manos y cuando no las vió, su ansiedad se hizo evidente.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle, Sr. Cullen?" preguntó después de disculparse por su nerviosismo.

Queriendo dejar las cosas claras, Edward puso ambas, la manzana y la rosa delante de ella. "No sabía cual es una ofrenda de paz es apropiada para una profesora…"

Ella dijo que no tenía que darle nada, pero se fijo en como sus hombros se relajaron un poco y su sonrisa ahora parecía sincera en lugar de forzada.

Después de las disculpas y el impulso de Edward para que se dirigiera a él por su nombre, Edward observó como la conversación cambia hacía una seria conversación de negocios. La Señorita Swan le volvió a decir que si dejaba a Anthony antes de la hora permitida, estaba solo y sin vigilancia.

Y entonces Edward la vio. Esa mirada. La mirada que le decía que era un egoísta y un desastre. Que era un inútil, condenado a caer en espiral por el resto de su vida.

La última vez que había visto esa mirada, tenía doce años mirando a sus padres desde un tribunal.

Las misma emociones que aparecieron aquella vez amenazaron con invadirle mientras estaba de pie frente a la Señorita Swan. Antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras salieron a trompicones de su boca:

"No puedo hacer esto,"

Pero en lugar de estar de acuerdo con él, la Señorita Swan sonó sincera e insistió en lo contrario. No solo le dijo que podía hacerlo, sino que le dijo que lo _estaba_ haciendo.

Cuando Edward bajo la presión le dijo su insalvable problema para llevar a Anthony al colegio a su hora y poder llegar al trabajo a tiempo, ella aparentemente soluciono el problema en segundos sacando una lista de la clase y mirando a los nombres de las casa que podría traer a Anthony al colegio cada mañana.

Y por si fuera poco, sacó una plétora de información, como de la nada: manutención, seguridad social... pensión. La mente de Edward se apresuro por recopilarla toda.

Había entrado en la clase de la Señorita Swan, o la clase de Bella, ya que le permitió el honor de llamarla por su nombre, como un hombre destrozado, pero salió lleno de esperanza y promesas.

Lo primero que hizo Edward cuando él y Anthony llegaron a casa fue recoger sus cosas de la lavandería que había en el boque de apartamentos. Le sorprendió encontrar que alguien había sacado sus cosas de la lavadora y las había puesto en la secadora. Hubiese pensado que había sido un buen gesto si no fuera por un problema: mientras Edward sacaba las cosas de la secadora, se cayó la marioneta de Anthony… en tres pedazos.

"Oh mierda." Edward no sabía mucho sobre niños, pero no era había que ser un padre excepcional para saber que si arruinas el objeto favorito de hijo estabas metido en un lío.

Mientras Edward intentaba descubrir que hacer con el "juguete" decapitado de Anthony, miro la lista que le había dado Bella y resaltó las direcciones más cercanas a él y del trabajo. Se alegro de tener tres opciones con las que negociar, pero no tardaron mucho en decirles que no en las dos primeras. Una mujer tenía cinco hijos, así que no había un hueco adicional para Anthony. La siguiente familia solo estaba interesada en un intercambio, si ella dejaba a Anthony, quería que él recogiera a si hijo en la guardería y a su otro hijo que estaba en cuarto curso del colegio y les llevara de vuelta a su casa directamente después de las clases. Como Edward no podía hacer eso, no pudieron hacer un acuerdo.

Con suerte Edward encontró oro en la tercera llamada. No solo la madre estaba encantada de llevar a Anthony al colegio cada mañana, sino que a su hijo, Taylor, le encantaba Anthony. Edward le gusto saber que dejaría a su hijo con un amigo cada mañana.

Mientras los ojos de Edward revisaban la lista que había recibido, se dio cuenta de que aunque Bella no había añadido si dirección al listado, si teléfono estaba entre los números de la clase. Consideró llamarle y preguntarle su opinión sobre que debía hacer sobre la perdida de la marioneta de Anthony. Ella era realmente la única que iba a entender porque él sentía que era importante, ya que no había compartido los aspectos emocionales de su relación con Anthony con sus amigos. Aunque estaba seguro de que se lo habrían figurado ellos solos, no lo había expresado él mismo y no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en este momento.

A pesar de eso, llamó a Jasper. Cuando n recibió respuesta, llamó a Emmett, después colgó al recordar que iba a ir a una cena de un agente inmobiliario con Rosalie.

Echando a un lado los pensamientos de que Bella iba probablemente a pensar que él era el mayor acosador a este lado de la Bahía Clallam, Edward marcó el número tal y como aparecía en la hoja de papel que estaba sujetando.

Ella contestó en el segundo tono.

"¿Bella?"

"Al habla," dijo profesionalmente.

"Um…bueno…se que esto es raro, teniendo en cuenta que me diste tu teléfono no hace ni dos horas," Edward se detuvo.

"¿Eres Edward?" Bella preguntó.

"Si, y siento mucho molestarte en casa, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que eras la mejor persona a la que preguntar, ya que sabes de niños y todo eso…"

"Vale…" Bella parecía nerviosa por oír lo que él estaba a punto de decir.

"Hoy a ocurrido con esta especie de marioneta que tiene Anthony..."

"¿Gus?"

"¿Qué?"

"La marioneta. Su nombre es Gus. Anthony la trajo él día de compartir."

"Oh… ¿de verdad?"

"Si. Gus tiene una completa historia familiar. Es realmente fascinante. Deberías pedirle a Anthony que te la contara en algún momento."

"Si, bueno… ese es el problema… Gus… ya no esta con nosotros." Edward se detuvo cuando escucho el suspiro de asombro de Bella al otro lado de la línea. En ese momento supo que ella lo entendía. "Alguien metió mi ropa de la lavadora a la secadora. Supongo que Gus no debía ir a la secadora." Edward dejó a un lado la parte de que si otra persona no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo hubiese hecho él. ¿Como se supone que él iba a saber que no podías meter en la secadora una marioneta de trapo?

"¿Como se lo ha tomado Anthony?" Bella preguntó.

"No lo sabe todavía, en realidad," Edward dijo lentamente.

"Edward, tienes que decírselo," Bella explicó. "Y cuanto antes mejor."

"Si, lo sé… es que me preguntaba si quizás… esto cause alguna otra cosa de lo que debería estar al tanto."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Bueno… esto seguro de que eso… _Gus_ era algo así como una que le daba seguridad y se lo dio su abuela, y ahora ella no está y la marioneta tampoco... ¿no se si sabes a qué me refiero?"

"Si, ya entiendo," Bella dijo, "pero vas a tener simplemente que enfrentarte a eso. No hay otra forma de hacerlo. No puedes comprar otro, y no es que este aconsejando que lo hagas... me estas pidiendo consejo, ¿no?"

"Si, totalmente."

"Bien, entonces yo te diría que, que sientes a Anthony y le digas la verdad. Y hazlo ahora. No esperes a que este a punto de ir a la cama y lo esté buscando. Dale tiempo para procesar lo que ha pasado," dijo Bella.

"¿Y después qué?" Edward preguntó ansioso.

"Bueno… honestamente… eso es todo lo que mi servicio de ayuda infantil puede hacer en esta situación," admitió Bella. "Pero no olvides que solo tiene cinco años, Edward. Si Gus le hacía sentirse a salvo y Gus ya no está ahí para hacer eso, va a necesitar que hagas eso por él. Dile que esta a salvo contigo."

Edward colgó el teléfono sintiéndose igual de perdido que cuando había descolgado. Pero sabía que Bella tenía razón. Lo último que quería era un hundirse justo antes de la hora de dormir.

"Hey, Anthony," dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a si hijo, quien, como siempre estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá de la silenciosa sala de estar.

Anthony miro hacía arriba para dar a conocer que había oído Edward, pero no habló.

"Ummm, tengo que hablarte de algo," Edward dijo incómodamente mientras se sentaba cerca de Anthony en el sillón. Luego al darse cuenta de que probablemente esta fue la forma exacta en la que alguien se le había acercado para decirle lo de su madre y abuela, Edward se apresuro a describir los hechos.

"¿Gus era tu marioneta?"

"Si… pero no le encuentro. Creía haberle puesto en la mochila, pero no está ahí," dijo Anthony. De repente Edward se dio cuenta de que parecía estresado.

"Bueno… Gus estaba un poco sucio, así que le di un baño… y mientras estaba en la lavadora, alguien, no yo, otra persona y no se quien, vino y lo sacó de la lavadora y lo puso en la secadora. Bueno... se supone que Gus no debía ir a la secadora... lo siento, pequeño."

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Anthony frunció el ceño.

_Si… tienes que decirle esa parte también. _

"Um…bueno… Gus se… rompió en la secadora." Edward mostró la evidencia del querido y desmembrado objeto.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos durante un momento antes de que su expresión volviera a la normalidad. Miró hacía otro lado y de nuevo no dijo nada.

"Hey," Edward le dio con el codo suavemente. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien," Anthony asintió. "Solo tengo que arreglar a Gus," dijo al respecto.

Edward miró a Gus y se preguntó si Anthony veía lo mismo que veía él, porque el estado de Gus era obviamente imposible de reparar.

"Bueno… creo que tengo una idea…" empezó Edward.

"¿Cual?" Anthony parecía esperanzado.

"¿Por qué no le hacemos un sitio especial para descansar a Gus mientras buscamos a alguien que pueda arreglarle?"

"¿Un sitio para descansar?"

"Bueno… ven, te lo mostraré."

Anthony siguió a Edward hasta el armario vestidor de su habitación. Rápidamente Edward se deshizo de unos viejos cromos de baseball que había en una caja de zapatos y se la mostró a Anthony.

"Pero está vacía. Estará muy dura para que Gus pueda dormir," dijo Anthony mientras miraba dentro de la caja.

"Vale… bien… vamos a buscar algo para hacer una manta y una almohada," sugirió Edward.

Cuando las servilletas y el papel de baño no convencieron a Anthony, Edward corto las mangas de un para de camisetas viejas y se las dio a Anthony para hacer una cama. Anthony acepto los retales de ropa y trabajo hasta la hora de dormir haciendo la cama y coloreando la tapa de la caja para que Gus tuviera "algo bonito a lo que mirar mientras esperaba".

No hubo un desastre emocional cuando Edward le dijo a Anthony que se subiera al sofá para dormir, pero cuando Edward se giró a apagar la luz, se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que parecía Anthony en ese enorme sofá el solo.

"¿Estas bien aquí, Anthony? ¿O quieres dormir conmigo?" Edward preguntó.

Anthony se levantó tan rápido que Edward no entendió su respuesta hasta que Anthony estaba a mitad de camino hacia la cama de Edward tirando de la almohada.

Era raro que Edward compartiera su cama con otro persona con la intención de dormir. Por lo que, le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba la pauta de la respiración de Anthony.

Imágenes de cupones de lotería premiados y chicas de calendario aparecían en los parpados de Edward, estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño gracias a ellos cuando la vocecilla de Anthony cortó la noche.

"Si no nos damos prisa, Gus tendrá que irse a vivir con Mami y la Abuela," susurró.

Edward se quedo quieto, considerando por un momento fingir estar dormido para poder solucionar esto después de tener un poco de tiempo para preparar que decir.

"Arreglaremos a Gus," Edward le aseguró. Luego pensó en lo que dijo Bella y aunque las palabras no parecían encajar, las dijo de todas formas. "Anthony, ¿no tienes que preocuparte, vale? Estas a salvo aquí... conmigo."

"¿Y si te pasa algo a ti? ¿Quien va a cuidar de mi?" Anthony quiso saber.

"No me va a pasar nada. Yo voy a cuidar de ti, Anthony."

"Eso es lo que dijo Mami también. Y ella ya no está."

Edward tumbado sobre su espalda, miraba hacía arriba en la oscuridad, mientras formaba palabras de ánimo en su mente.

"Anthony, se que probablemente tengas un montón de preguntas y quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Y si no puedo contestar a algo, buscaremos a alguien que pueda... juntos. ¿Vale? Estamos los dos juntos, pequeño, ¿Vale? No voy a dejarte."

Edward miro hacia la oscuridad esperando la reacción de Anthony a sus sentidas palabras; sus ojos, escrutando la oscuridad, se encontraron con la respiración del pequeño niño ya dormido.

La lluvia de emociones, en lugar de agotarle, dejó a Edward lleno de energía y bien despierto. Mientras suplicaba que el sueño volviera a él, sopeso las similitudes entre su vida y la de su hijo. Los pensamientos negativos estaban ante él instantáneamente e intento desesperadamente ocultar el hecho de que aunque los dos, él y Anthony habían perdido a sus madres cuando eran muy pequeños, solo la perdida de Anthony había sido involuntaria.

* * *

No se como se os habrá quedado el cuerpo, yo estoy en un sin vivir.

Él problema es que la autora aún no a actualizado y no puedo seguir... me muerdo las uñas de desesperación... Os prometo que en cuanto publique nuevo capítulo, lo traduciré tan rápido como pueda.

¿Quien más se muere por saber que le paso a Edward de pequeño? No se habla con sus padres, luego lo del tribunal... y ahora descubrimos que perdió a su madre de forma... "voluntaria"... madre mía.

Y pobre Gus... y Anthony... Y no me digáis que no se os a derretido el corazón con lo que le ha dicho Edward al final a Anthony... veis como puede ser un buen padre... solo necesita tiempo para aclimatarse... tiempo que no había tenido, pero ahora se ha cogido unos días en el trabajo... y esperemos que al menos sea capaz de... reorganizarse y replantearse todo de nuevo.


	8. Capítulo 8 Electric Youth

¡Hola!

Bueno como sabéis he alcanzado el ritmo de la autora, así que tenemos que esperar a que actualice. Me parece por lo que puedo recordar, que actualiza una vez a la semana, normalmente los miércoles. Siento no haberla subido ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de acabar de traducirlo por la noche.

Así que nada aquí os lo dejo.

PD. No he traducido el título porque creo que es un juego de palabras de la autora, ya que existe un grupo musical que se llama así... además que casi tiene más sentido en inglés que en español, para quien no entienda significa "Juventud Eléctrica"

**

* * *

Capít****ulo 8 – Electric Youth**

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en la desgarradora historia que Edward le había contado. ¿Como podía alguien tener un hijo y no saberlo?

Y después cuando le llamo esa tarde para decirle lo de la desaparición de Gus, el querido juguete de Anthony, Bella supo que Edward estaba desbordado. También le recordó que le había prometido hacer una llamada al Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud en su nombre. Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar al trabajo la mañana siguiente fue hacer esa llamada.

"Hola, Glenda Hill."

"Glenda, soy Bella Swan de la Escuela Elemental de Forks."

"Hola, Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó Glenda con una sonrisa en su voz.

"Bueno… Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte. Tengo un alumno que al parecer debería recibir algún tipo de pensión. A su padre le acaban de conceder su custodia y esta pasándolo muy mal adaptándose a tener una familia tan repentinamente…"

"¿Nombre?" Glenda pregunto, cortando a Bella en mitad de la frase.

"Oh…Cullen. Edward Cullen es el nombre del padre. El nombre del alumno es Anthony David… bueno era Stanley. No se si se ha cambiado legalmente a Cullen."

"Espera un momento…" Las teclas del teclado de Glenda se oían por el teléfono. "Vaya… este chico tiene un libro completo catalogado aquí. Tiene un asistente social en su caso que ha estado intentando localizarle desde hace siglos."

"Vamos a verificar la información de contacto. Me dio un teléfono nuevo," dijo Bella. Como sospechaba, Glenda tenía una dirección y número de teléfono diferentes a los que tenía Bella.

"Vale, bueno puedo mandarle el papeleo que necesitamos que rellene, pero tiene compañías, abogados, y todo tipo de gente intentando contactar con él. Como he introducido esta nueva información en el sistema, avisando a su asistente social, probablemente empezaran a intentar ponerse en contacto con el de inmediato," dijo Glenda.

"Bien. Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda recibir," Bella suspiró. Era solo un pequeño esfuerzo, pero Bella se sintió bien sabiendo que estaba haciendo que la vida de Anthony fuera un poquito más fácil.

Los días que siguieron no tuvieron contratiempos. La clase de Bella avanzaba a un buen ritmo. Estaban ansiosos por participar y de acuerdo entre ellos. Y aunque no quería tener ningún favoritismo con él, Bella le presto más atención a Anthony. Parecía ir bien. Y no se le paso por alto que cuando Bella se agachó a su lado para mirar al trazo que estaba repasando, su ropa olía a recién lavada.

Rosalie llamó a principios de semana para preparar su salida semanal con Bella. Y cuando Bella no puso excusas entonces paso a decirle que Alice iba a ir también.

"¿Te acuerda, la de la casa que te gustó tanto?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Esa no es la único que tiene a su favor, pero si, la recuerdo," Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba.

"Si, bueno mencioné nuestras salidas y quiere venir. Le dije que nos tocaba pizza y cerveza esta semana." Y sabiendo que Bella interpondría el echo que no le gustaba la cerveza, añadió, "Tu puedes pedir un refresco"

"Me parece bien."

Y sinceramente, sonaba bien. Las cosas finalmente habían empezado a calmarse y Bella estaba deseando salir con las chicas una noche donde su única preocupación fuera que ingredientes iba a pedir en su pizza.

Así que es jueves, Bella felizmente se sentó frente a Rosalie y Alice en Pacific Pizza con un espumoso vaso de refresco y un pedazo de pizza vegetariana.

"¿Que sentido tiene comer pizza si no vas a ponerle carne?" Rosalie hizo una mueca a la elección de Bella.

"Me siento menos culpable por comer comida basura si hay vegetales de por medio," contestó Bella como escusa.

Alice se rió señalando a la pizza. "Aunque juzgando la cantidad de queso que le ponen, se podría decir que podrías sin ningún problema haber tomado pepperoni."

"Hey, Me gustaría permanecer alegremente ignorante hacía la cantidad de calorías de esta noche, muchas gracias" dijo Bella.

Alice dio un sorbo al botellín de cerveza que sujetaba dirigiéndose de nuevo a Bella. "Edward le dijo a Jasper lo mucho que le ayudaste con todo las cosas de ayuda para Anthony. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Bella."

Bella se encogió de hombros, "Estaba encantada de hacerlo, de verdad. Anthony es un niño increíble y la idea de que no recibiese nada me rompía el corazón," dijo Bella.

"Lo es," Alice estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero Edward hace todo lo que puede. En serio es un tío genial, es solo que estaba acostumbrado a ser soltero, ya sabes,"

Bella asintió, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea. No conocía a Edward a excepción de unos pocos intercambios verbales. Parecía agradable, pero por otro lado, también parecía bastante irresponsable.

Rosalie observo la conversación entre Alice y Bella con un interés retorcido. Se sentó derecha, como si estuviera esperando el momento en el que intervenir.

"Ha estado tanto tiempo haciéndolo solo," continuó Alice, "que estoy segura de que le asombró que hubiera alguien como tu ahí para ayudarle"

"Se acabó, Señorita," Rosalie golpeo si mano sobre la mesa.

Bella se sobresaltó, asustada por el sonido y Alice miró con los ojos abiertos llenos de asombro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alice inocentemente.

"Si, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Bella.

"Esta intentando liarte..." Rosalie señalo una uña recién pintada hacía Alice.

"No es verdad," Alice se defendió, pero la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar le delató.

"Oh si que lo es, pero ya puedes irte olvidando de la idea de Bella y nuestro querido amigo y destrozado padre de la cabeza. Bella es demasiado buena para él," Rosalie dijo.

"¿Como puedes decir eso? Edward es increíble. Tiene un empleo, no vive con sus padres, y tiene su propio coche,"

"Tiene su propio _hijo_," Rosalie puntualizó. "Y si pensaste por un segundo que no intentaría encasquetarle el niño a Bella – o con quien sea que salga – a la primera oportunidad que tenga, mejor que lo pienses de nuevo."

"¿Hablas por propia experiencia, Rosalie?" Alice preguntó.

"No necesito experiencia para saber que es cierto," Rosalie argumentó. Los tíos son todos iguales. Se escaquean de las responsabilidades en la primera oportunidad que tiene. Edward no es una excepción. A la primera de cambio, llevara a casa algo con dos tetas y un centro peludo para que haga de la mama del pequeño."

Bella se atraganto con su bebida al oír la garrafal descripción de Rosalie de la próxima novia de Edward. Estaba a punto de añadir su granito de arena a la conversación cuando Alice se le adelantó.

"Rosalie, ¿Y que harías tú? Si estuvieras liada con tus cosas, atando los cabos, y de la nada alguien te dijera que tienes un hijo del que no sabías nada..."

"¿Como podría tener un hijo del que no sé nada? ¿Estuve inconsciente durante el parto y lo nueve meses completos mientras me hinchaba con un globo?" Rosalie se burlo.

Alice hizo un mohín, nerviosa por la interrupción. "¿Ya sabes a que me refiero?"

"No. No lo sé. Porque es bastante difícil que una persona _responsable_ se ponga en una situación como esa. Y me refiero exactamente a eso. Lo que necesita Bella es un hombre _responsable_. Se ha pasado todo este tiempo en la universidad trabajando en su carrera. ¿Por qué debería conformarse con un tío que la va a agobiar?" dijo Rosalie.

"¿No fuiste _tu_ a la universidad, Rose?" preguntó Alice.

"Si."

"Bueno, pues Emmett no," Alice dijo petulantemente. "Y trabaja con Edward… y gana menos que Edward, debo añadir. ¿Por qué esta bien que tu salgas con él?"

Rosalie estaba desconcertada por el comentario de Alice, pero solo durante un momento. "Porque el sexo es increíble," sonrió.

"Bueno a lo mejor yo también quiero tener sexo increíble," dijo Bella mientras le daba un codazo bromeando.

"Ves," Alice levantó su barbilla. "Quizás Bella quiere que la liemos con Edward…"

Ahora era el turno de Bella para intervenir. "Whoa, whoa, espera. Bella no esta diciendo que ella quiera que la liéis con Edward," hablo en tercera persona para enfatizar su posición. "Ni siquiera conozco a Edward, pero creo que es bastante claro asumir que no soy su tipo, ni él el mío. Y para que conste, no estoy buscando ningún lío ahora... con nadie." Bella se aseguro de hacer contacto visual con ambas, Rosalie y Alice mientras hablaba.

"Bueno tienes exactamente un mes para cambiar de opinión porque acabo de conseguir mesa para ocho en Alder Wood Bistro, ¡bebidas gratis, muñeca!" dijo Rosalie mientras chocaba la mano con Alice por encima de la mesa.

"Wow, ¿como lo has conseguido?" preguntó Bella.

"Simplemente hice una llamada desde el bufete Benson, Bates y Beetle a los dueños de la propiedad donde esta el restaurante y les dije que técnicamente están sobre pasando 2 metros más de lo permitido con la cornisa," Rosalie sonrió con aires de suficiencia.

"Un día de estos alguien va apelar contra ti con ese lío del falso bufete de abogados," Bella frunció el ceño. "En serio, Rosalie, estas loca por hacer eso."

"Por favor. He hecho llamada en nombre de mi bufete inventado durante años y nadie nunca ha dudado de mí. ¡Una mujer incluso me dijo que había visto nuestro anuncio en la TV!" Rosalie se echo a reír.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oooh, creo que puedo conseguir que mi amigo Ben preste una limusina para esa noche. Podemos ir celebrando todo el camino a Port Angeles y todo el camino de vuelta," dijo Alice, sin importarle que Rosalie ya la hubiera embaucado para la inesperada fiesta para conseguir su recompensa.

Rosalie miró a Bella y se dio cuenta de la expresión mucho menos que entusiasta de su cara.

"¿No vendrás?" preguntó.

"Iré... pero no me liéis con nadie. Yo conseguiré a mi cite," Bella dijo.

Para suerte de Bella, la conversación cambio al trabajo y así pudo dejar de defender su vida amorosa, o la falta de ella.

Después de una hora más de charla sin sentido, Bella se marchó de la pizzería y se fue a casa a su silenciosa soledad. Tan pronto como entro por la puerta del apartamento, se quitó los zapatos, revisó el correo y dio al play del contestador:

_¡Felicidades! Ha sido seleccionado para nuestro crucero a Puerto Vallarta con todos los gastos pagados. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es asistir a nuestro seminario en..._

Borrar.

_Este es un mensaje grabado del servicio de atención al cliente de JCPenney. Su pedido acaba de llegar y puede recogerlo. Por favor retire el pedido en los próximo catorce día laborables, o será devuelto a nuestra central. Para mas información llame... _

Borrar.

_Um… ¿Bella? Hola. Soy Edward. Se que probablemente pienses que es raro que te siga llamando... Espero no molestarte. Es que... tengo una pregunta... y me preguntaba... bueno tengo todos estos papeles en el correo que se supone que tengo que rellenar para Anthony y ni siquiera se por donde empezar con ellos. Y la mujer a la que llame no deja de decirme que si necesito ayuda con los formularios tengo que llamar y pedir cita y no dan hasta dentro de dos meses. Realmente necesito solucionar esto ahora, ya sabes. Así que... ¿me preguntaba si quizás tu podrías echarles una ojeada a algo de todo esto y decirme que se supone que tengo que poner? Porque – BEEEEP_

_¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí?… creo que tu contestador me ha cortado. Bueno, puedes llamarme, es decir, si me puedes ayudar... o quizás dirigirme a alguien (Anthony, ahora no… porque necesito la linterna para solucionar esto… un minuto… no te va a coger nada. No pasa nada. No hay monstruos en el pasillo). Um…si, esto, mis vacaciones terminan mañana, así que no tendré tiempo de encargarme de ello la semana que viene... así que si tu, o alguien que conozcas supieseis algo de esto formularios – BEEEEP_

_Uh, Edward de nuevo. ¿Puedes simplemente llamarme… al móvil? Gracias._

Bella miró al reloj del horno y considero si debía llamar a Edward back o simplemente esperara hasta el día siguiente. Se le oía muy desesperado… y el hecho de que se le estuvieran terminando las vacaciones le fastidiaba. Sentía tener que dar malas noticias, pero no sabía absolutamente nada sobre los formularios que él estaba rellenando y dudaba que ella pudiera servir de mucha ayuda. Pero decidió llamarle de todas formas, para que no se estuviera aferrando a falsas esperanzas. Por la forma en que llenó la cinta de su contestador, probablemente no dejaría de llamar hasta que consiguiera hablar con ella de todas formas.

Después de cambiarse de la ropa que había llevado al trabajo, Bella se sentó en su suave y acolchado sofá y marcó el número y se avergonzó al reconocer que lo había memorizado.

"Bella, siento seguir molestándote así, pero tengo una mierda..., perdón, un montón de papeles en el correo y no se ni por donde empezar. Y no he conseguido llamara a nadie que me diera un simple respuesta," Edward declaro su caso tan pronto como Bella le tubo al teléfono.

"¿Había algunas instrucciones con los formularios? Muchas veces mandan un listado que se relaciona con alguna parte en concreto, incluso si únicamente un par de formularios son adecuados a tu situación. Cada formulario normalmente tiene un encabezado con una pequeña descripción debajo" dijo Bella.

"Hay literalmente miles de papeles sobre mi mesa ahora mismo. En serio creo ser responsable de al menos la muerte de seis árboles."

Bella rió la broma. "Bueno… siento no ser de más ayuda, pero sin ver los formularios, no sabría que decirte. Y nunca he tenido una experiencia anterior parecida. Lo siento."

Edward continuó como si Bella no hubiese dicho ni una palabra. "¿Que demonios es una declaración de beneficios adquiridos?"

Los ojos de Bella repararon en su portátil que estaba encima del reposapiés que tenía frente a ella. "¿Tienes el número del documento? Probablemente lo pueda buscar en Internet. Al menos así podré ver que es lo que estas mirando."

"¿Un número de documento… donde debería encontrarlo?" preguntó Edward.

"Al final del formulario. Normalmente es una serie de números y guiones."

"F242-173-222."

Bella escribió la serie de caracteres en su buscador y lo concreto resaltando el estado de Washington. En seguida, ella y Edward estaba mirando el mismo formulario. Además, ella tenía a su disposición una descripción de cada formulario, y se las fue leyendo a él.

"¿Tienes conexión a Internet?" preguntó Bella. "Parece que haría las cosas mucho más fáciles."

"No. En casa no," dijo Edward. "Te estoy quitando mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"No, está bien. Es que no quiero malgastar tu tiempo si no estoy sirviendo de ayuda. Se que no te queda mucho," le dijo Bella.

"He estado al teléfono contigo cinco minutos y ya me has ayudado a solucionar más de lo que he sido capaz en todo el día."

Mientras Edward hablaba, Bella continúo leyendo por encima el formulario que estaba en su pantalla. "No creo que necesites este, Edward. A no ser que la madre de Anthony trabajara para el Estado."

"No lo se. No se a que se dedicaba," dijo Edward.

"Vale. Vamos a asumir, por ahora, que ella no trabajaba para el Estado. Luego, cuando tengas completos todos los documentos necesarios, el asistente social podrá decirte si Anthony se beneficia de algo más."

"Me parece un buen plan."

"Vale… ¿siguiente formulario?"

La forma de Bella de solucionar problemas, analítica, y lineal se hizo presente mientras ayudaba a Edward a priorizar los asunto que debían solucionarse enseguida y las cosas que podían esperar hasta tener algo más de tiempo para solucionarlas. Ingresos complementarios para ayudar a las necesidades de Anthony, y el cuidad de la salud de Anthony estaban en el principio de la lista de las cosas que necesitaban solucionarse inmediatamente. Los contenidos en la caja de seguridad de Oregon podían esperar a otro día.

"¿Edward?" Bella paro después de haber estado hablando sobre beneficiarios y números de la seguridad social durante al menos tres horas. "¿No tienes que acostar a Anthony?"

"Nah. Esta de hecho aquí a mi lado dormido en el sofá. He tenido que cambiarme de la cocina al salón porque tenía miedo de la oscuridad."

"¿Por qué no dejas que duerma con la luz encendida?"

"No sé… digo, escucha, ya te he entretenido bastante. Probablemente tengas cosas que hacer," Edward dijo rápidamente.

"En realidad, necesito irme ya. Tengo algunas cosas que preparar antes de la clase de mañana. Pero quería preguntarte, ¿qué tal esta funcionando que la madre de Taylor traiga a Anthony al colegio?"

"Por ahora muy bien. Gracias de nuevo por la idea… y por ayudarme esta noche. Te lo agradezco de verdad."

"No hay problema," dijo Bella mientras terminaba la llamada. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el reloj y mentalmente calculó cuanto tiempo de sueño iba a perderse si no colgaba y completaba las tareas que tenía que hacer. "Que pases buena noche."

"Tu también… y gracias… de nuevo."

Recortar animales para el próximo proyecto de clase le llevo a Bella más tiempo del que esperaba, y cuando finalmente se metió en la cama, tubo que conformarse con bastantes horas menos de sueño de las que estaba acostumbrada.

Y definitivamente notó los efectos la mañana siguiente.

A causa de su falta de sueño, Bella se tomo muchas libertades con su clase la mañana siguiente. Les dirigió en un montón de actividades artísticas y de trabajo en las mesas que sabía que podían hacer sin ayuda mientras se sentaba en su mesa, tomando grandes sorbos de café y planteándose ponerse palillos en los parpados para mantenerlos abiertos.

Durante una tarea en la que Bella hizo que su clase dibujara su familia, caminó entre los alumnos y observo los dibujos de casas, monigotes que representaban a madres y padres, círculos que se suponía eran mascotas y los juguetes favoritos que esperaban a sus dueños en las habitaciones adyacentes.

Pero cuando Bella se detuvo en la mesa de Anthony, vio que fuera lo que fuese que él había dibujado estaba debajo de una capa de pintura negra.

"Anthony, cariño, ¿por qué estas pintando encima de tu dibujo?" Bella preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

"No estoy haciendo eso," negó con la cabeza mientras seguí garabateando.

Bella con suavidad puso su mano sobre la de Anthony para frenar el movimiento. "Anthony, quiero ver un dibujo sobre tu casa," dijo, con cuidado de no mencionar la palabra familia con él. "Y no puedo verlo debajo de todo ese color negro."

"Pero esta oscuro en mi casa," Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Así es como se ve."

"Solo es oscuro de noche. ¿Y el resto del tiempo qué?"

"Es oscuro. Las luces no se encienden," Anthony insistió. "Lo intentó todo el rato pero no funcionan."

Bella suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que Anthony le estaba diciendo. ¿_No hay electricidad? ¿Con un niño en la casa? ¿Pero en que está Edward pensando?_

Viendo la tensión, los demás alumnos empezaron a darse cuenta de la conversación entre Bella y Anthony así que rápidamente ella cambio de tema y le pidió a Anthony que le dibujara un nuevo dibujo, pero que esta vez se imaginara el sol brillando a través de las ventanas.

Anthony no tuvo ningún problema en realizar el cambio.

Bella sabia que Anthony siempre ha sido un niño honesto y comunicativo, así que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de lo que estaba diciendo ahora. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería de verdad que estuviera equivocado. Quería creer que Edward más pendiente de las cosas como para seguir adelante sin agua caliente ni electricidad.

Sin parecer demasiado entrometida, Bella tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Así que mientras su clase estaba en el último recreo, Bella llamo a Rosalie para conseguir el número de teléfono de Alice.

"Será mejor que no quedes sin mi," Rosalie le avisó cuando Bella fue imprecisa con el motivo de porque quería el número.

"No voy a hacer eso. Es solo... necesito una información de emergencia para uno de mis alumnos," mintió Bella.

"Oh." Sintiendo que la necesidad era legítima, Rosalie entonces le dijo los números de móvil y de teléfono de casa de Alice.

Sin embargo, antes de que Bella tuviera oportunidad de usarlos, el recreo había terminado y sus alumnos estaban todos mirándola expectantes a la espera de que ella les dijera que hacer.

Cuando los padres llegaron al final del día a recoger a sus hijas, Bella miró y vio a Edward entre ellos. Él le ofreció una disimulada sonrisa y un suave saludo con la mano mientras apoyaba la espalda en la parte de atrás de la clase con sus manos profundamente metidas en sus bolsillos. Bella pudo decir por el la forma en que cambio su expresión que le había estado mirando fijamente más tiempo del apropiado, mientras estaba perdida en su pensamiento de que él y Anthony estaban básicamente viviendo en la oscuridad. A sabiendas de que no podría hablar con él y pretender que no sabía las inaceptables condiciones en las que Anthony estaba viviendo, Bella se entretuvo con un padre que estaba impaciente por mantener una conversación improvisada padre-profesora hasta que su clase se quedó vacía aquel día.

Bella llamó a Alice nada más entrar en su apartamento para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

"¡Hola, Bella!" Alice le saludo exuberantemente. "La Pizza estuvo genial la otra noche, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Espero que empieces a salir con nosotras más a menudo," invitó Bella.

"Me encantaría. Probablemente no pueda todas las semanas, pero al menos una vez al mes. Será divertido."

"Si," Bella se detuvo para no parecer una completa imbécil por mantener una pequeña charla inocente antes de sacarle información a Alice. "Alice… me preguntaba si podía hacerte una pregunta."

"Claro. ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre Edward."

Alice grito en el oído de Bella. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Oh Dios, me alegro tanto de que no le hagas caso a Rosalie. Creo que tú y Edward hace muy buena pareja. Y debería oír la forma en la que él..."

"No, Alice, no solo me preguntaba… bueno, solo quiero saber si todo le va bien," Bella dijo.

"Si, claro. Osea, Jasper no me ha mencionado nada, pero Edward no ha estado en el trabajo en toda la semana y no suelen hablar por teléfono... así que... eso es todo lo que sé. ¿Por?"

"Me preguntaba… ¿le han cortado la luz?" Bella fue directa al grabo y preguntó.

Alice estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. "¿Quien quiere saberlo?"

"Yo," dijo Bella, sin entender la pregunta.

"No, me refiero a que ¿lo quieres saber como Bella, una amiga, o como la Señorita Swan, obligada a informar?"

"Siempre estoy obligada a informar, Alice. No puedo ignorarlo."

"Oh. Bueno... comprueba tus fuentes. La electricidad de Edward esta bien," Alice dijo monótonamente.

"¿Alice?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hay un niño pequeño en el apartamento, Alice. Un niño pequeño al que le aterra la oscuridad, que no puede tomar un baño cálido, o una comida caliente..."

"Edward no sabe cocinar. ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"

"Alice…"

Alice suspiró y después bajó la voz. "Mira, Bella. No te voy a ayudar a meter a Edward en líos."

"¿Eso crees que intento hacer?"

"¿No es lo que intentas?"

"Alice, a Edward le va a visitar cualquiera de estos días un asistente social, un agente de seguros y todo tipo de personas todos para asegurar se de que esta haciendo todo lo que puede para cuidar de Anthony. No creo que relegar a un niño a la pura oscuridad les vaya a parecer bien, ¿no crees?"

"No es culpa suya," Alice dijo finalmente. "Se retraso en algunos pagos y después cuando no pudo actualizar su cuenta, le cortaron la electricidad."

"¿Bueno pero cuanto puede ser? Vive en un apartamento, por el amor de Dios"

"Bueno, eran $187 dólares, que era difícil, pero no imposible. Pero ahora quieren un depósito adicional de $250 dólares antes de devolverle la electricidad. ¿Quien tiene $400 dólares extras por ahí, Bella? Yo no desde luego."

"¿Y simplemente sigue sin luz?"

"No es tan horrible como te crees. Pasa mucho tiempo aquí con nosotros. Han cenado con nosotros un par de días esta semana, creo que viene hoy también. Se queda hasta que es la hora de dormir de Anthony y entonces se van a casa. Se las apaña."

"¿Cuanto lleva así?"

"Paso el martes por la mañana. ¿Felices vacaciones, eh?"

"Si," dijo Bella suavemente.

Terminó de hablar con Alice y recorrió penosamente su pequeña vivienda, ansiosa por sacarse a Edward y su situación de la cabeza.

"No estoy en posición de inmiscuirme," se decía a si misma. "Tengo que ver evidencias de negligencia y abuso antes de inmiscuirme… y no he visto ninguna."

Sin embargo, las palabras de ánimo de Bella no estaban funcionando. Y aunque lo intentó, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, y no lo hacía desde una posición profesional, sino desde el punto de vista de una mujer que se había sentado hablando por teléfono con un hombre durante horas escuchando la angustia en su voz y la intención de simplemente hacerlo bien.

"¿Pero que estás haciendo, Bella?" se preguntó a si misma mientras llevaba su móvil a su oreja y escuchaba el tono de la llamada.

"Hola, Clallum PUD, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Um…si. Le llamo del bufete Benson, Bates y Beetle, en nombre de mi cliente, el Sr. Edward Cullen."

* * *

Permitidme que sonría :D

Y no me digáis que no os hicieron sonreír los mensajes del contestador que dejó Edward, aunque eran desesperados, pensar que la llama a ELLA, es motivo suficiente para sonreír.

Me quedo como vosotros, necesito que actualice ¡YA!


	9. Capítulo 9 Ojos Hambrientos

_¡Hola!_

_Siento no haber subido esto tan rápido como de costumbre... pero aquí está... miradlo por el lado bueno así la siguiente actualización no tardará tanto (claro que ya sabéis que no depende al 100% de mi)_

_No me enrollo más..._

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Ojos Hambrientos**

Bella intentó no pensar en la acción ilegal que había cometido haciéndose pasar por una figura de la ley. Pero su fechoría no dejaba de escurrirse entre sus pensamientos. Le atormento todo el fin de semana y el lunes amaneció con los raros rayos del sol.

"Voy a ir al infierno," le susurró a su reflejo mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

Pero cuando vio a Anthony entrar en la clase más tarde esa mañana, sintió justificado lo que había hecho.

Y mucho más cuando revisó su buzón de voz después de comer:

"Bella, soy Edward. Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme. Acabo de recibir una llamada de la compañía eléctrica y necesitan que vaya después del trabajo para solucionar unas cosas. Es imposible que me de tiempo a recoger a Anthony y ir a la otra punta de la ciudad antes de que cierren. ¿Sería posible que le llevaras a tu casa contigo y que yo le recoja allí? Se que es raro que te lo pida, pero como te he dicho, lo tengo que solucionar. ¿Me puedes llamar y decirme si puedes o no?"

Mientras su clase aun estaba entrando del recreo de la comida, Bella marcó el número de móvil de Edward.

"¿Edward?" pregunto, aunque sabía que era él cuando contestó.

"¿Si?" parecía distraído y receloso en la respuesta. Bella supo que él se esperaba lo peor.

"Anthony esta bien," se apresuró a decirle. "Y desde luego que puedo llevarle a casa conmigo. Sin embargo, había pensado ir a hacer la compra hoy después de clase. ¿Te importa que le lleve conmigo?"

"No, claro que no. No hay problema," Edward habló rápidamente. "Tu dirección esta en el listado que me diste, ¿no? ¿Park Side Place?"

"Si. Apartamento 104, en la planta baja."

"Vale... uh… estaré allí tan rápido como pueda."

"Claro, pero no hay prisa. Estaremos bien."

Bella pudo ir la maquinaría de fondo y supo que había interrumpido a Edward en el trabajo. Rápidamente se despidió de él y dejo que siguiera con sus tareas.

Bella aún tenía su mente perdida en sus tareas para después del colegio cuando fue a la oficina a recoger su correo durante el último recreo del día. Cuando pasó por la mesa de la secretaría, pudo oír parte de la conversación entre Vivian y la asistente del programa de cuidad de después de las clases, Regina.

"Cuando acepte este trabajo, me dijeron que sería raro que tuviera que quedarme hasta las 5:30 p.m., pero Anthony Cullen se queda hasta esa hora cada día. Estuvo muy bien la semana pasada cuando no se quedo ni un día. Llegue a casa a tiempo para hacer la cena, ayudar a mis hijos con los deberes y lavar los platos. Ahora Rod llega a casa antes que yo y esta enfadado para cuando llego," protestó Regina.

Bella se indignó inmediatamente por el tono que usaba. ¡Qué desconsiderado por parte de Anthony por el hecho de necesitar que ella hiciera el trabajo por el que había sido contratada! Bella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por el atrevimiento de la queja.

"Anthony va a ir a casa conmigo hoy, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por terminar un día de trabajo de forma honesta," dijo Bella. Aunque sonreía su comentario dejaba claro su intención de seriedad.

"No digo que sea una carga," Regina parecía molesta por las palabras de Bella. "Es que tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer y estaría bien poder irme antes de las 5:30 un par de tardes a la semana, ¿sabes?"

Bella estaba a punto de responder que no sabía como podría quejarse por completar su jornada laboral, queriendo trabajar solo parte de ella, pero Vivian la interrumpió antes de que pudiera.

"¿Por qué te llevas a Anthony a tu casa, Bella?" pregunto la siempre cotilla secretaria.

"Oh, solo le hago un favor a su padre," Bella contestó mientras colocaba su correo.

"¿En serio?" Vivian levanto las cejas e intercambio una sospechosa mirada con Regina. Regina parecía haberse recuperado de la reprimenda de Bella y ahora estaba interesada en el posible cotilleo.

Bella se dio cuenta del doble sentido que sugería el tono de Vivian. "Si _en serio_. Es amigo mío, y solo le estoy ayudando." mientras decía la respuesta, Bella se pregunto si "amigo" era una descripción correcta. Después de todo, apenas conocía a Edward.

"Mm-hmm," Vivian sonrió con picardía.

"¡¿Qué?" Bella preguntó, irritada por la insinuación.

"Oh, vamos, Bella. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo "lamible" que es ese hombre," Vivian sonrió.

"¿"Lamible"? Ni siquiera se que cualidades son necesarias para etiquetar alguien de esa manera, y aunque lo supiera, no creo que describiera a alguien de esa manera," declaró Bella.

"¿No crees que es mono entonces?" Regina preguntó.

"¿Quien, Edward?" Bella dijo evasivamente. "Bueno… osea… no es poco atractivo."

"Esa es la afirmación del año. Es un caramelo para la vista," Vivian se estremeció por el énfasis.

Bella miró a las dos mujeres y negó con la cabeza. "Es mejor que vuelva a mi clase antes de que me impliquéis en un juicio por acoso sexual."

Vivian y Regina implacablemente y entre risas le gritaron a Bella, "No intentes actuar como si no pensases que esta bueno. No le harías ningún favor sino lo estuviera."

Bella no se molestó en responder, pero sus palabras no encajaban con ella. Por supuesto ella quería asegurarse de que se hacían cargo de Anthony y no quería que se quedara solo en el programa de cuidado extraescolar, especialmente con una trabajadora que no quería estar ahí. ¿Pero se había involucrado por algo más? ¿Ofrecería la misma hospitalidad a todos sus alumnos?

Negó su cabeza por la insolencia de su duda. Por supuesto que ella actuaría de la misma manera con cualquier alumno que estuviera en la exacta situación que Anthony. Esto no era por Edward. Aunque si Bella era honesta, tenía que admitir que la angustia en su voz cada vez que hablaba con él le llegaba al corazón. Y la expresión en sus ojos cuando dejó de lado su orgullo y pidió ayuda...

"Es compasión, no atracción," Bella dijo en voz alta como si estuviera defendiéndose a si misma.

Pero por si acaso algún espectador se llevaba una impresión errónea, Bella se aseguro de no llamar la atención mientras ella y Anthony caminaban hacía su camioneta en el aparcamiento de personal cuando acabó el colegio.

"¿Tienes una silla para el coche en el coche de tu papá, Anthony?"

Anthony asintió mientras miraba la camioneta de Bella. "¿Esta es tu camioneta?"

"Si, esta es," Bella dijo orgullosa de su camioneta Toyota Tundra blanca del 2007 que sus padres y abuelos le había regalado como regalo sorpresa por graduarse.

"¿Tienes una silla para mi?" preguntó Anthony.

Bella suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la camioneta. No tenía un asiento infantil para Anthony, lo que significaba que tendría que ir a la clase de cuidado extraescolar y usar uno de los asientos infantiles que se habían quedado sin reclamar. Era demasiado como para pasar desapercibida.

Cuando Regina vio a Bella y Anthony entrar en el aula, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su cara mientras que calculaba el escenario.

"¿Hay algún asiento infantil de sobra aquí?" preguntó Bella, aunque sabía que si. No quería tener otra conversación con Regina sobre el padre de Anthony, pero también sabía que grosero sería si simplemente entrara sin decir nada.

Regina señaló el armario que contenía lo que necesitaba, pero no se movió de donde estaba sentada con tres alumnos de primer grado y uno de quinto.

Bella cogió lo que necesitaba rápidamente y ella y Anthony se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

"La Sr. Regina es mala," Anthony dijo mientras él y Bella volvían a su vehículo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Bella.

"Siempre me grita y nunca me deja jugar con los bloques de construcciones. Dice que tardo mucho en recogerlos."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras Anthony hablaba. Sabía que el decía la verdad porque sonaba exactamente como algo que Regina diría.

"Lo siento, Anthony," ofreció Bella. Lo dijo porque presentía que Anthony no había escuchado esa declaración, junto con 'Te quiero', lo suficiente desde que su vida se había puesto patas arriba.

Una vez llegaron al supermercado, Bella se dio cuenta que Anthony arrastraba los pies, y le ofreció a llevarle en el carro, lo cual acepto de muy buena gana.

"Me gustan los macarrones con queso," Anthony dijo cuando los vio en la estantería del pasillo en el que estaban.

Bella se dio cuenta que Anthony debía estar hambriento. Se había tomado más de la mitad de su almuerzo en el tentempié de la mañana y para el almuerzo todo lo que quedaba era un sándwich. Bella no había estado pendiente de su nutrición... pero se _había_ dado cuenta.

"¿Te gustan los macarrones con queso y salchichas?" Bella se acercó a él y le susurró.

"¡Son mis favoritos!" exclamó Anthony.

"Mi mama solía cortar mis salchichas y cocinarlas dentro de los macarrones con queso…" tan pronto como Bella dijo esas palabras, se dio cuenta del error que había realizado. ¿_Como reaccionaría Anthony al recordarle que él ya no tenía una madre?_

"Mi mama también hace eso," dijo Anthony.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se refería a su madre en tiempo presente, y se preguntó si Anthony realmente entendía que su madre ya no iba a volver.

"Quizás puedes decirle a tu papá que es tu favorito y así te los puede hacer," sugirió Bella.

La cara de Anthony se entristeció. "Dijo que no sabe cocinar." Y después la sonrisa que había estado presente casi toda la tarde reapareció en la cara de Anthony. "A lo mejor le puedes enseñar."

"Uhh…" Bella dudo. "Si…a lo mejor."

Eso pareció aplacar a Anthony por el resto del tiempo que caminaron por los pasillos de arriba abajo, recolectando la comida de Bella, eso y el hecho de que Bella puso dos paquetes de salchichas y no solo uno, y dos cajas de macarrones con queso en el carro.

La mala suerte de Bella por encontrar la línea más corta, pero la mas lenta en el supermercado tubo un efecto completo ese día, y ella y Anthony esperaron lo que parecieron horas para pagar. Para pasar el rato, Bella le contó a Anthony acertijos e historias que le mantuvieron riéndose el tiempo que esperaban.

"Es adorable."

Bella se giró para ver a una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo color caramelo y ojos amables sonriendo radiantemente hacia Anthony.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted," dijo Bella mientras movía su dedo por el costado de Anthony para hacerle cosquillas. Su risa estaba llena de carcajadas y risillas.

"Se parece a mi hijo cuando tenía su edad. ¿Tiene unos cinco años, verdad?"

"Si," Bella contestó, preguntándose si estaba bien que ella le diera tanta información a un extraño. Pero la mujer ni siquiera parecía que le estuviera prestando atención. Parecía perdida en sus recuerdos de hacía mucho tiempo.

"Tan guapo…" la mujer murmuró, con los ojos otra vez en Anthony.

Anthony golpeo suavemente el brazo de Bella y la salvó de tener que pensar una forma de terminar con la extraña conversación con la mujer extraña.

"Me dejan tomar eso," Anthony dijo, señalando un paquete de M&M's.

Bella sonrió su atrevimiento, cogió el paquete de caramelos. "Para después de cenar," le dijo.

La promesa del premio tuvo a Anthony nervioso todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, y una vez entraron en el apartamento de Bella, se aseguro de saber exactamente donde los puso ella cuando vacío las bolsas del supermercado.

"¿Quieres ver una película mientras hago la cena?" preguntó.

Anthony se encogió de hombros. Estaba fijándose en sus paredes, mirando las fotos y el mobiliario de arriba abajo. Caminó hacía el baño y se paró a medio paso cuando vio su despacho que también le servía a Bella para dormir cuando sus padres venía de visita.

"¡Tienes una cama azul!" Anthony se giró y la miro sonriente. "Yo tenía una cama azul en mi casa vieja."

Bella camino detrás de él para ver que hablaba del edredón azul que adornaba la pequeña cama que hacía de sofá en estos momentos.

Era la segunda referencia que Anthony había hecho de su vida anterior a Forks y Bella se preguntó si sería porque se sentía a gusto con ella y quería hablar, o si simplemente quería hacerle saber que su cama le recordaba a la suya.

"Creo que el azul es tu color favorito. ¿Verdad?" Bella decidió que probablemente era lo último, pero si Anthony quería hablar sobre algo, no se lo iba a impedir.

"¿Es azul tu color favorito?" Anthony quiso saber.

"Me gustan todos los colores. Unos días me gusta el rojo, y otros días me gusta el azul. Hoy me gusta el azul."

"A mi también me gustan todos los colores," decidió Anthony.

La Televisión no parecía mantener el interés de Anthony. En lugar de es eso, se sentó en una silla en la pequeña cocina y observó con desenfrenado interés como Bella echaba los macarrones con queso y las salchichas en una bandeja para hornear. Entonces parecía incapaz de quitar los ojos del horno mientras Bella metía la bandeja dentro. Incluso los juegos, cuentos y bromas que Bella usaba para entretenerle mientras la comida se preparaba no le enganchaban a Anthony por completo. Sus ojos continuaban mirando hacía el horno cada pocos minutos. Nunca dijo nada, pero Bella podía asegurar que tenía hambre.

Y cuando finalmente puso el plato de comida caliente delante de él, lo devoró.

"¿Quieres más?" Bella preguntó cuando terminó de comer en tiempo record.

Anthony asintió, tajantemente, que si quería.

Bella se sentó en silencio y observó como comía. Después de todo el tiempo que pasaba preparando comida para uno, era agradable cocinar y ver a alguien disfrutar lo que había hecho. Y desde luego parecía disfrutarlo.

"Voy a lavarme las manos," Anthony levantó la evidencia de que necesitaba agua y jabón. Sus dedos estaban llenos de aceite por la mantequilla de los macarrones y la grasa de las salchichas.

"Lavaje las manos, y yo lavaré los platos," Bella le dio un golpecito en la nariz mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Anthony se rió mientras daba pequeñas pisadas por el corto pasillo. Bella esperó para estar segura de que él era capaz de abrir el agua, y cuando hoy el chorro caer en el lavabo de cerámica, empezó a llenar el lavavajillas y enjuagar las cacerolas y sartenes.

Bella estaba a medio guardar las sobras para que Anthony las llevara a casa cuando fue consciente de que ya no le oía en el baño. Como cualquier otra persona en su posición de estar cuidando al hijo de otra persona por primera vez, Bella empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que podrían haber ido mal en el espacio corto de tiempo entre que Anthony había dejado de hacer ruido y cuando ella se había dado cuenta.

Tan rápido como flash, Bella se apresuró hacía el baño, para encontrarlo a oscuras y vacío. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la sala de estar, pensando que quizás él había decidido leer alguno de los varios libros que Bella había sacado para él, pero cuando camino hacía el sofá, vio que los libros seguían en la mesa sin haber sido tocados.

"¿Anthony?" Bella le llamó. Nunca le había dado la impresión de que fuera el tipo de niño que se fuera a dedicar a jugar al escondite sin avisar, pero quizás tenía ganas de jugar ahora que tenía el estómago lleno.

Cuando no contestó su llamada, Bella empezó a caminar de puntillas por su apartamento, echando un vistazo por la puerta de su habitación y en el baño una vez más. Estaba apunto de rendirse y dejarse llevar por el pánico cuando miro en su despacho.

Las pequeñas zapatillas estaban alineadas en el suelo contra la cama y su dueño estaba echó un ovillo en mitad del edredón azul, profundamente dormido.

Bella no pudo evitar el suspiro de felicidad que escapó de sus labios; no por encontrar al niño, sino por encontrarlo en tal estado de paz.

Observó como dormía durante unos segundos antes de retirarse a la sala de estar a corregir fichas. Por suerte, en la guardería, poner notas consistía en poner pegatinas y caritas sonrientes en trabajos de pintar y hacer trazos. Edward llegó veinte minutas después cuando acababa de completar la segunda pilas de trabajos de arte.

"Lo siento. Tarde muchísimo en llegar hasta aquí," Edward se disculpó cuando Bella abrió la puerta.

"No te preocupes. Anthony no fue una carga," Bella hablo en tono bajo. Cuando vio que Edward parecía desconcertado por sus susurros añadió, "Anthony se quedó dormido hace unos minutos." Bella guió a Edward donde estaba el niño durmiendo. "Fue a lavarse las manos y lo siguiente que sé, es que esta profundamente dormido."

"Si hace eso." Edward asintió. "Esta jugando o mirando un libro o cualquier cosa, y después le miro y esta dormido."

Bella miró hacía arriba para sonreír a Edward y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ligeramente el olor de la cazadora de cuero, ligeramente empapaba por la ligera llovizna de la noche. Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la sobra de barba a lo largo de su barbilla, un poco más oscura que los rebeldes mechones color ámbar de su cabeza. Lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta que sus ojos se alineaban a la perfección con un pecho que no parecía descuidado o dejado.

Las palabras y miradas cargadas de indirectas de Regina y Vivian eligieron ese exacto momento para reaparecer en la mente de Bella. _¿Tendrían razón? ¿Inconscientemente me he fijado de que Edward estaba… bien?_

Y entonces bella se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba diciendo una palabra. And then it registered with Bella that neither of them was saying a word. Incómoda, se apartó y se dirigió a la cocina. Edward la siguió.

"Aprecio de verdad que hallas cuidado de él. Te lo pagaré…"

"No seas ridículo," Bella le interrumpió.

"Bueno no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti."

"No lo hago. Y fue divertido tener compañía esta tarde, así que debería agradecértelo yo a ti," Bella dijo mientras cogía una bolsa de papel de debajo del fregadero y la llenaba con los recipientes de plásticos llenos de las sobras de los macarrones. Se la ofreció a Edward y el miró dentro antes de aceptarla.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto él.

"La cena."

"Oh, no tenías porque…" Edward no se molestó en terminar la frase cuando vio como le miraba Bella. Por supuesto que tenía que darle de cenar. Y claramente lo había hecho de buena gana.

"Hay bastante, si quieres mimar al niño de cinco años de tu interior," Bella sonrió. "No puedes equivocarte con los macarrones con queso y salchichas."

Edward sonrió de nuevo y Bella se pregunto por qué no lo hacía más a menudo. Era obviamente uno de sus puntos fuertes.

"Bueno… eh… mejor voy a despertar a…" Edward tartamudeo.

"Si. Vale. Bueno… me alegro de que hayas solucionado todo… ¿no? ¿Hiciste todo lo que necesitabas hacer?" Bella preguntó.

'Oh, si. Lo hice. Fue genial. Gracias de nuevo, me has ayudado mucho hoy."

Bella le hizo una seña con la mano y sonrió aceptando la bolsa de papel para que Edward pudiese liberar sus manos para coger a Anthony. Ella recogió la mochila de Anthony y las zapatillas y siguió a Edward hasta el coche.

"Que pases buena noche. Conduce con cuidado," dijo Bella una vez que Edward había terminado de colocar a Anthony en el coche. La constante llovizna era lo suficientemente disuasoria como para decir nada más y Bella volvió dentro de su cálido y seco apartamento.

Tan pronto como entró de nuevo en la cocina, sus ojos fueron directos a la bolsa sin abrir de M&M's de Anthony. Por la forma en que Anthony había codiciado los caramelos, Bella estaba segura de que Edward no podría dejar de oír hablar sobre ellos si los dejaba aquí. Bella cogió los caramelos de la encimera y corrió afuera.

Llegó a la ventana de Edward a tiempo para verle meter un puñado de macarrones en la boca.

Se sorprendió cuando Bella golpeó suavemente la ventanilla.

Avergonzado bajo la ventanilla, y Bella fingió no darse cuenta del pequeño trozo de pasta que estaba pegado en su labio inferior.

"Anthony olvidó sus M&M's," Bella rápidamente se los dio por la ventanilla.

Edward los aceptó y después señaló al asiento del copiloto donde las sobras de la cena de Anthony estaban colocadas. "Supongo que no quería negárselos al niño de cinco años de mi interior después de todo," él sonrió.

Bella rió. "Que pases buena noche," dijo de nuevo antes de correr fuera de la lluvia.

Aún seguí sonriendo minutos después por la pequeña interacción que había compartido con Edward. Hablaban muy poco, pero después de cada encuentro, Bella acababa sintiendo que cada vez le conocía un poco más. Es casi como si hubiesen empezado una amistad en mitad del protocolo, saltándose todos los rituales iniciales. No hubo presentaciones iniciales u obligados saludos. En lugar de eso, la particular y tumultuosa situación que él tenía la habían metido de lleno en su vida, y aunque no se parecía nada a cualquier otra situación que ella se había dejado experimentar antes, no se arrepentía por haberse involucrado por el momento.

Sin embargo, Alice casi hace que Bella reconsiderada ese idea cuando llamó casi a las nueve esa noche.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" Alice dijo con una musiquilla en su voz.

"¿A qué te refieres con, 'Que he hecho'? No he hecho nada," dijo Bella, sinceramente sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Alice.

"Todo lo que se es que un día me estas preguntando por la electricidad de Edward y un par de día después… ¡violá! Problema resuelto. ¿Pura coincidencia? Yo creo que no."

"¿A Edward le han devuelto la electricidad?" Bella pregunto inocentemente.

"Ni lo intentes," Alice se echó a reír. "Le llamamos hace un par de horas para ver si iba a venir aquí a cenar y nos dijo que acababa de volver de la compañía eléctrica y que ya tenía electricidad… También dijo que cuidaste de Anthony por él."

"Solo le recogí del colegio."

"Le llevaste a tu casa."

"Bueno ¿donde se supone que tenía que llevarle? Edward no estaba en casa."

"Hey, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo. Creo que lo que hiciste... sea lo que sea... fue increíble." dijo Alice. "Quiero decir, tiene que ser una persona con un corazón muy grande la que pague un deposito de alguien al que acaba de conocer."

"Yo no pague ningún deposito," dijo Bella.

"Ah-ha! Pero hiciste algo. Venga. Suéltalo."

"No es para tanto, Alice. A penas hice una llamada en nombre de Edward si podían cancelar su depósito. Quizás les recordé que Edward pago un deposito inicial cuando contrato el servicio y como ya no tenía retrasos en el pago más que ese nuevo deposito, podían haber cogido el importe de la deuda del deposito inicial en lugar de hacerle pagar un deposito adicional" explicó Bella.

"Wow," Alice estaba impresionada. "¿Como sabías eso?"

"No lo sabía," Bella rió. "En realidad, lo vi en la televisión judicial una vez, pero no tenía ni idea de que iba a funcionar."

"¿Pero como conseguiste que hablaran contigo sobre la cuenta de Edward? Yo nunca consigo hablar sobre nuestra factura con ellos porque nuestra cuenta está a nombre de Jasper."

"Bueno… a lo mejor… me hice pasar por un bufete."

"No," Alice ahogó un grito antes de romper a reír.

"Lo hice, y ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie."

"Puedes estar segura de que no lo haré, porque si Edward lo descubre… si… definitivamente me aseguraré de que nadie se entere. Ni siquiera Rosalie."

"Gracias," Bella susurró.

Pero no se sentía demasiado como una Buen Samaritano. ¿Que _pasaría_ si Edward lo descubría?

* * *

_Bueno pues ya sabéis la autora subirá el próximo capítulo el miércoles-jueves y voy a intentar tenerlo lo antes posible traducido._

_Ahora bien:_

_Bella se da cuenta de que se siente atraída hacía Edward... ¡por fin!_

_Edward comiéndose los macarrones, yo casi me muero de la risa... xDDD_

_Y la mujer del supermercado ¿quien creéis que es? ¿Esme o quizás Elizabeth (Mansen)? ¡Dios! ¡Que intriga!_

_Y si se entera Edward de lo de la compañía eléctrica ¿Qué pasará...? porque seguro que se entera... madre mía..._

_¡Besos!_


	10. Capítulo 10 Contigo o sin ti

**Capítulo 10 – Con o sin ti **

Edward apoyo la cabeza en sus puños en un intento de conseguir unos pocos segundos de sueño durante su corto descanso para comer. Pero Emmett y Jasper tenía otros planes. Con un estruendo ensordecedor se apresuraron en los asientos libres de la mesa Edward y empezaron a organizar los planes para el fin de semana.

"¿Tío, te acuerdas cuando hablábamos para quedar y salir a buscar algún lío?" preguntó Emmett. "Esos si que eran buenos tiempos."

Jasper miró a Emmett. "¿No van las cosas bien con Rosalie?"

"No es eso," Emmett negó con la cabeza para dar más énfasis. "Las cosas con Rose van bien. Solo hablo de... ya sabes... cuando la posibilidad de conocer a alguien estaba presente. ¿Ya sabes? Era excitante."

"Yo no lo recuerdo así," Jasper frunció el ceño.

"Eso es porque no ha salido con nadie más que con Alice desde que repartías periódicos en octavo," murmuró Emmett.

"Solo parece genial si recuerdas las cosas buenas," dejo caer Edward. "Créeme no todo son cosas divertidos y juegos."

"¿Época de sequía?" enfatizó Jasper.

Edward estaba a punto de contestar cuando Emmett intervino.

"Oh, hey, eso me recuerda que vi a Vicki el otro día. Quiso saber si estabas viendo a alguien," dijo.

"Ugh," Edward hizo una mueca.

"No estaba _tan_ mal," dijo Emmett, pero su cara reveló que incluso él no se creía sus propias palabras.

"En realidad," Edward se detuvo para mirar un momento a sus amigos. "Pensaba pedirle salir a Bella."

"¿A la profesora?" preguntó Emmett.

"¿En serio?" Jasper se inclinó hacía delante. "Supongo que lo veía venir."

"No es que pueda decir que hemos estado saliendo, pero hemos pasado algún tiempo juntos y ella ha sido... muy amable," explicó Edward.

"¿Porque te ayuda con el niño?" preguntó Emmett. "Porque si esa es la única razón por la que le vas a pedir salir se va a dar cuenta."

"La razón por la que le voy a pedir salir es porque si no lo hago no creo que llegue a pasar ningún rato con ella _sin _Anthony," Edward se defendió. "Y porque creo que es... atractiva." Edward lucho contra la necesidad de describir a Bella como _sexy_. No parecía apropiado hablar de la profesora de su hijo de esa manera.

"Es mona, supongo," Emmett reflexionó. "Pero la verdad no me he fijado en ella realmente. Solo la he visto un par de veces."

"Bueno, la veras esta noche. Viene a la Noche de Pizza," Jasper sonrió. "Alice la invitó."

La Noche de Pizza se suponía que era algo que Jasper y Alice hacían semanalmente con sus amigos. Pero el tiempo, presupuesto y cansancio normalmente lo convertían en una actividad que realizaban una vez al mes. Como los jueves tenía la mejor programación, se sentaban juntos y veían la TV, comían pizza y hablaban de lo felices que estaban de que el día siguiente era viernes.

El único requisito era que cada persona o pareja llevara una pizza para compartir con los demás.

"No me lo puedo permitir," murmuró Edward.

"Yo te cubro," ofreció Jasper." Después le dio un codazo a Emmett. "Em, puedes traer una pizza extra, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué tenemos que llevar los dos una? ¿Si ya vas a comprar tu una extra, por qué tengo que hacerlo yo también?" protestó Emmett.

"Vale. Si prometes solo comerte tres trozos no tienes que traer una pizza extra," dijo Japser.

Emmett hizo un mohín antes de rendirse. "Vale. Llevaré otra. Pero compraré una barata, solo de queso."

Edward escuchó a sus amigos bromear y sabía que intentaban que no se sintiera como una carga, pero era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

"No pasa nada. No creo que vaya a ir esta noche de todas formas. A Anthony no le sienta bien acostarse tarde. Además le prometí enseñarle jugar al fútbol," dijo Edward.

"¿Le vas a meter en un equipo?" Emmett parecía verdaderamente interesado por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación.

"¿Estas de broma?" Edward rió. "Anthony es el niño más descoordinado que hayas conocido. Lo hederó de su madre. Dos pies izquierdos."

Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron miradas. Edward nunca hablaba de Jessica o de la relación que tubo con ella y no estaban seguros de que protocolo seguir ahora que Edward la había mencionado.

Dejándoselo a Emmett siendo típico en él hablar primero y pensar después.

"Eso es nuevo. Osea, ¿ver cosas de él que te recuerden a ella, sabiendo que ella... bueno ya sabes... ya no esta?" preguntó Emmett.

Edward jugó con una pequeña presilla que alguien había olvidado en la mesa. "Es raro…pero en realidad no siento nada hacía Jessica. Creo que todas mis emociones se están contradiciendo unas a otras. Me refiero a que cuando descubrí por primera vez lo de Anthony, estaba molesto porque ella ni siquiera me había dicho que tenía un hijo. Y después estaba triste porque ella... ya sabes... había muerto. Después hay días que siento un tremendo respeto hacía ella porque hizo todo esto sola y yo soy incapaz. A penas puedo con ello y Anthony esta en el colegio la mitad del día. ¿Os imagináis como debía ser cuando era un bebé? Si lo hubiese tenido entonces, se que no podría haberlo hecho de ninguna manera."

"Haces lo que tienes que hacer," dijo Emmett.

"Si, y no seas tan duro contigo mismo. ¿No vivía ella con sus padres? Estoy seguro de que la ayudaban," Jasper le recordó a Edward.

"Y eso es lo que necesitas tú," Emmett intervino. "Ayuda."

Edward sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, pero la ayuda de la que ellos hablaban no era fácil de conseguir. En primer lugar, no tenía dinero para pagar a alguien para que cuidara de Anthony. Además no quería dejar a Anthony con cualquiera. Y llevaría algo de tiempo encontrar, conocer y confiar en alguien, tiempo que él no tenía. Necesitaba ayuda ahora.

Es tarde, después de prometer a Jasper que aparecería en la Noche de Pizza, Edward se dirigió al colegio a recoger a Anthony. Mientras caminaba hacía el aula de cuidado extraescolar, no pudo evitar mirar hacía la clase de Bella. Las luces estaban apagadas y estaba a oscuras. Se había ido ya.

_Bien. Quizás ya estaba de camino a casa de Jasper y Alice._

El pensamiento creo una sonrisa en la cara de Edward, y cuando entró en la habitación llena de muebles para recoger a su hijo, parecía que le daba igual el resto del mundo.

Anthony salto hacía Edward cargando su balón de futbol. "La Srta. Swan ha dicho que vendrá a mi partido el sábado," dijo contento.

"¿Tu partido?" Edward frunció el ceño mientras cogía el balón de los brazos de Anthony y espero a que se pusiera el abrigo.

"Si. Dijiste que íbamos a jugar en el parque el sábado," Anthony le dijo a su padre.

"Anthony, dije que te iba a enseñar a jugar al futbol en el parque el sábado. No es un partido de futbol. No va a haber más jugadores. Solo estaremos tu y yo, pequeño." le dijo Edward.

Anthony miró a Edward como si este hubiese repetido, al pie de la letra, exactamente lo que Anthony había dicho. "Claro. La Srta. Swan dijo que vendría a verme."

"¿Simplemente lo dijo, o le pediste que fuera a ver tu partido de futbol?" preguntó Edward.

"Le pedí que viniera a ver mi partido de futbol."

"Eso es. Y te acabo de decir, no es un partido. Solo te voy a enseñar a jugar."

La cara de Anthony se entristeció mientras miraba a Edward. "¿Entonces no puede venir?"

"No hay nada que ella pueda _venir a ver _Anthony. Ella no te entendió bien, ¿vale? Ella creyó que la estabas invitando a ver un partido, entre dos equipos. Pero no estás en un equipo. Todavía no." Edward le explico mientras caminaban al coche.

"Oh," respondió Anthony.

Para cuando aparcaron al lado de la acera frente la casa de Jasper, Anthony parecía haber olvidado el percance del partido de futbol. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio la furgoneta de Bella en la entrada, Edward casi no pudo abrirle la puerta lo suficientemente rápido para que saliese.

"¡Srta. Swan!" Anthony abrió la puerta principal y corrió dentro para buscarla y decirle que él estaba allí.

Edward camino lentamente hacía la casa y sonrió disculpándose con Alice por entrada descortés de su hijo.

"Aw, está tan emocionado," Alice le dijo.

En secreto, Edward estaba tan interesado en ver a Bella como Anthony. Era como si cada vez que tenían una conversación, le ayudara a descubrir algo. Esta noche esperaba llegar a conocerla a _ella _un poco mejor.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar, Edward se paró de golpe frente a lo que tenía ante él.

Bella estaba de pie en in lado de la habitación, hablando dulcemente con Rosalie sobre algo que a él no le importaba. Y llevaba unos vaqueros que parecía que estaban hechos exclusivamente para ella. Acentuaban cada curva y ángulo de su parte inferior perfectamente.

Estaba increíble.

Jasper pilló a Edward mirando fijamente y le hizo una seña con las cejas antes de ladear la cabeza en la dirección donde estaba ella, animando a Edward a hacer lo que los dos sabían que él quería hacer.

Edward metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió. _Luego._ Le pediría salir luego, cuando pudiera hacerlo sin público. Pero estaba decidido a pedirle salir.

"Vamos chicas. Venid a ayudarme a la cocina," Alice llamó a Bella y Rosalie. Todos sabían que era para poder hablar entre ellas y que no había en realidad nada que hacer.

Edward miro a los ojos a Bella mientras pasaba a su lado y ella sonrió.

"Hola," dijo ella.

"Hey," Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un camisa con cuello en forma de 'V' y hizo todo lo que pudo para no mirar hacía lo que le esperaba al final de la 'V'.

Edward también se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba entusiasmado siguiendo a Bella a la cocina.

"Hey, ¿a donde crees que vas?" Edward pregunto juguetonamente mientras retenía a Anthony sujetándole por los hombros.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos? Estamos a punto de cenar," le dijo Edward. Anthony asintió y corrió hacía el baño.

"¿Tío, has oído que la planta esta ofreciendo horas extras? ¿De qué va eso? ¿Primero despiden a doce tíos y después ofrecen hacer horas extras?" Dijo Emmett en su atronadora voz.

"¿Como te has enterado de eso?" preguntó Jasper.

"¿Lo sabías y no dices nada?" contestó Emmett.

"Ya sabes que no puedo deciros todo lo que sé," declaró Jasper. Luego miró hacía Edward. "¿Tú lo habías oído?"

"No," Edward se sentó. "Pero una jornada y media estaría bien, ¿Quien lo va a hacer?"

"Yo me apunto a esa mierda," dijo Emmett.

"En realidad, no puedes," le dijo Jasper. "No sabes utilizar el torno. Hay solo unos cinco tíos que saben hacerlo." De nuevo los ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los de Edward. Edward era uno de esos cinco. También era el candidato principal. Pero Jasper conocía sus limitaciones.

"¿De cuantas horas extras estamos hablando?" preguntó Edward.

"En realidad no son horas extras, es más equivalente a una jornada completa. Y tiene una paga compensatoria por el horario," Jasper explicó vagamente. "Son tres días de doce horas."

"¿Tres días de doce horas?" Emmett alzó la voz. "Van a pagar más a un cabrón por trabajar menos? ¿Estás de coña?"

"¿Has trabajado alguna vez doce horas seguidas, Emmett?" preguntó Edward. "No es exactamente un paseo por el parque."

"¿Aun así son cuatro días libres? Daría mi riñón izquierdo a cambio de cuatro días libres," expresó Emmett.

"Suena bien," asintió Edward. "¿Que horario es?"

"De seis de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde," Jasper parecía triste mientras contestaba. Solo alguien que no tuviera responsabilidades relacionadas con niños podría aceptar un turno como ese.

Edward dejo escapar un silbido. Quería ese turno. Lo quería de verdad, pero también sabía que no había manera de hacerlo con Anthony.

"¿Supongo que no hay forma de hacerlo durante el fin de semana?" dijo Edward medio en broma medio en serio.

"No," negó con la cabeza Jasper.

Edward se echó para atrás en la silla y momentáneamente fantaseo con lo fácil que sería su vida si pudiese coger ese horario de tres días y llevar a casa algo más de dinero. Su mente dio vueltas a las opciones que tenía con Anthony, y entonces se dio cuenta que no había visto a Anthony salir del baño después de lavarse las manos.

Sin decir nada, Edward se levantó y se asomó por el pasillo para ver si el baño seguía ocupado. No lo estaba.

Edward estaba a punto de comprobar las habitaciones por si Anthony se había despistado, pero las voces de la cocina le distrajeron.

"Bella, él es genial," Edward escucho decir a Rosalie. "Tiene un apartamento en Seattle desde el que puedes ver la Space Needle."

"Vaya cosas. Puedes ver la Space Needle desde un montón de sitios en Seattle," Alice no sonaba impresionada.

Edward oyó a Bella reír.

"Y cuando tenemos alguna comida de negocios, siempre le decimos que conduzca él porque tiene un coche genial. Es un Infinity, y os juro, que cuando vas en él, es como si estuvieras flotando en el aire. Si alcanzo mis objetivos de venta, me voy a comprar uno," Rosalie divagó.

"Vale, Derek tiene un apartamento increíble y un coche increíble, ¿pero como es él?" quiso saber Alice.

"Es mono," dijo Rosalie algo rápido.

"¿Mono como un cachorro de bulldog o mono como si estuviese totalmente cañón si perdiese 15 kilos?" preguntó Alice.

"No esta gordo, ni calvo, ni lleno de granos. Por Dios, Alice, ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy?" protestó Rosalie.

"Vale, parad las dos es suficiente. Alice, estoy segura de que Derek no se parece a Shrek, y Rosalie, ya he accedido a salir con él así que ya puedes dejar de leerme la cartilla," dijo Bella.

Edward se sintió por los suelos al oír esas palabras escapar de la boca de Bella. Él llegaba demasiado tarde. Había esperado demasiado y ahora ella iba a salir con otro hombre. Un hombre, del que no pudo evitar darse cuenta, se las había apañado para impresionar incluso a Rosalie, y eso era toda una hazaña, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que Emmett decía sobre ella.

Edward escuchó a Bella reír de nuevo. Y luego escucho la risa de un niño.

Sin molestarse en ocultarse por más tiempo, Edward avanzó hasta la puerta y miro directamente en la cocina. Alice estaba contando platos de papel, Rosalie enviaba un mensaje por el móvil y Bella estaba sentada en la mesa con Anthony en su regazo haciéndole cosquillas de forma intermitente.

Al saber que Bella había estado sentada ahí, sujetando a si hijo mientras hablaba sobre otro hombre le sentó mal a Edward. A pesar de lo ilógico que era, se sentía traicionado.

"Anthony, ven aquí," ordenó Edward rotundamente.

"La Srta. Swan dijo que puede venir a verme jugar al futbol incluso si soy solo yo," dijo Anthony felizmente.

"Anthony, te dije que te lavaras las manos," dijo Edward severamente.

"Lo hice," le dijo Anthony.

"Entonces ven aquí," Edward señaló al suelo al lado de donde el estaba. Se dio cuenta de que Bella le estaba mirando inquisitivamente, como si le estuviera preguntado cual era su problema.

Anthony lentamente se bajó del regazo de Bella y despacio camino hasta Edward.

"En realidad, Edward," Alice se giró para mirarle a la cara, "Acabo de limpiar la alfombra del salón, esperaba que pudiésemos comer en la mesa… ¿te parece bien?"

"Si. Solo tengo que hablar con él," Edward señaló a Anthony y le guió fuera de la habitación.

"Edward," la voz de Bella sonó como música cuando dijo su nombre, "si tenía algo especial planeado para ti y Anthony en el parque, no iré. Parecía importante para él, así que dije que iría. No pensé... siento no habértelo consultado antes."

Cuando Edward miro a Bella a los ojos. Inmediatamente supo que ella lo sabía. Ella veía a través de él como si fuese transparente, veía su angustia personal. Y no solo tenía que darle la razón, tenía que admitirlo él mismo: proyectar su propia frustración sobre Anthony e indirectamente sobre Bella, le convertía en el padre más patético de la historia.

"No, está bien," dijo Edward. "No quería que pensases que iba a ser un gran partido con equipos y gente animando... solo es él... y yo." Edward miró a Bella algo más de tiempo del que pretendía. "Si, eso no te supone un problema, se que realmente le gustaría que estuvieras allí."

"entonces allí estaré," Bella sonrió a Anthony.

Edward sacó a Anthony de la cocina bajo el pretesto de tener que decirle algo importante. Pero cuando Edward miro a los grandes ojos, llenos de preguntas, de Anthony, sabía que lo único que debía decirle era 'Lo siento'. Pero sabía que Anthony no entendería porque se estaba disculpando, Edward se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de los ojos de su hijo y le recordó a Anthony que recordase que siempre tenía que decirle donde estaba.

"Te mandé al baño a lavarte las manos y lo siguiente que sé es que estas en la cocina. Necesito saber donde estas, Anthony. ¿Vale?" preguntó Edward.

Anthony asintió.

"No pasa nada. Solo quiero que me digas lo que estas haciendo, ¿vale?"

Anthony miró detrás de Edward al mismo tiempo que Edward sintió la presencia de alguien más. Se levantó y se giró para ver que Bella estaba de tras de él, con sus ojos puestos en Anthony.

"Anthony, Alice te ha puesto un plato especial en la mesa. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?" preguntó Bella.

Anthony asintió y miro a Edward pidiéndole permiso. Edward mostró que estaba de acuerdo, y después suspiró. Después de unos momentos de silencio pudo oír a Anthony y Alice hablando del plato con animales del zoo; también pudo oír a Bella cambiar el peso de un pie a otro detrás de él.

"¿Va todo bien, Edward?" preguntó ella.

"Si. Bien. ¿Por?" él se giró y mostró una sonrisa falsa.

"No lo sé. Parecías... realmente agotado hace un momento."

"Oh…si. No podía encontrar a Anthony. Le mandé lavarse las manos y no volvió..."

"Oh," Bella asintió. Le miraba como si esperara que él le digese algo más, pero no sabía que más decir.

Permanecieron ahí mirándose el uno al otro incómodamente hasta que Jasper y Emmett aparecieron de camino a la cocina. Edward se dio cuenta de que Jasper tenía una estrafalaria sonrisa en la cara e instantáneamente Edward supo lo que él pensaba que estaba pasando.

"No iré el sábado si no quieres que vaya," susurró Bella.

"Bella, esta bien. De verdad. Ven. Anthony quiere que este allí," dijo Edward. Y hasta hace unos minutos, Edward también quería.

Al principio, Edward pensó que iba a ser un rollo comer en la mesa en lugar de al lado de la televisión, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal. Pudo ver a sus amigos y a sus parejas y también pudo conocer un poco a Bella. Su lista de atributos aumentaba: era amable, cariñosa, lista, guapa y muy divertida. Oh, y desde luego sabía como llevar unos vaqueros.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Emmett sacara el tema de las horas extras y Jasper le regañó porque no era algo de conocimiento público.

"¿Y a quien se lo vamos a contar?" preguntó Rosalie. "Nadie a quien yo conozca le va a importar mucho quien va hacer unas cuantas horas extras en el aserradero."

"Va a servir de ayuda a algunas personas," Alice fugazmente miro a Edward antes de preguntarle a Jasper si él reunía los requisitos.

"Es solo para la gente de la planta. No para la administración," contestó Jasper.

"Necesariamente las horas extras no tienen porque ser buenas," dijo Bella.

"¿No tienen porque ser buenas?" Jasper la miro como si estuviera loca. "Perdona, soy el recaudador. ¿Nos conocemos?"

Bella se echo a reír por su descaro pero añadió, "No, ya sé que la gente necesita pagar las facturas, pero las horas extras realmente quitan tiempo para pasar con la familia, tiempo de descanso y el dinero extra que ganas se va básicamente con los impuestos."

"Bueno, normalmente, me inclinaría a estar de acuerdo contigo," Jasper cedió, "pero en realidad no son horas extras. Son tres días de doce horas de trabajo en los que el empleado tendrá un sueldo completo más una paga compensatoria."

"Vaya," Bella parecía impresionada. Ella miró a Edward. "¿Lo vas a hacer?"

"No puedo," dijo Edward. "Empieza a las seis de la mañana y acaba a las seis de la tarde. A menos que quiera recibir más cartas mordaces de la profesora de mi hijo o más cheques de ciento cincuenta dólares por cuidado extraescolar, no soy un candidato."

Edward supo que había sobrepasado sus límites cuando Bella dejó de masticar y bajó la mirada. Pretendió hacer que se colocaba la servilleta en su regazo mientras tragaba la comida.

Alice se dio cuenta de la tensión entre Edward y Bella y fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"Solo son tres días a la semana. ¿No puedes dejarle un poco antes con la señora que lo lleva al colegio ahora y que después le lleve a su casa? Le podrías recoger allí," sugirió Alice.

"Ella no puede," los dos Edward y Bella dijeron a la vez.

"Además, tendría que dejar a Anthony a las cinco y media de la mañana. Solo un loco accedería a algo así."

"Me alegra _tanto_ no tener hijos," dijo Rosalie mientras cogía un trozo más de pizza.

"¡Rosalie!" Bella la miro severamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rosalie mientras mordía un trozo de pizza.

Edward vio como Bella miraba de Rosalie a Anthony y después de nuevo a Rosalie, advirtiéndole con los ojos a ella.

"Oh. Perdón," murmuró Rosalie.

Bella levantó la mano y tocó la mano de Anthony y le preguntó si quería más pizza. Él sonrió y levantó su plato para que le pusieran más.

Edward observó el intercambió entre Bella y Anthony. Ella era tan natural dándose cuenta de lo que necesitaba. Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Anthony no tenía más comida en el plato.

La conversación en la mesa se fue apagando rápidamente y Bella ayudó a Alice a limpiar la mesa antes de anunciar que se marchaba. Le dijo adiós a Anthony, pero solo miró a Edward mientras se marchaba.

Tan pronto como ella se había ido, Edward quiso irse también. Ya no estaba de humor para interactuar con sus amigos.

"Me voy a ir," Edward les dijo a Jasper y Emmett mientras se dejaban caer sobre el sofá y empezaban a pasar los canales de la televisión.

"¿Que pasó?" Jasper preguntó susurrando, incluso aunque Rosalie y Alice no podían oírles por el jaleo que estaban haciendo en la cocina.

"Si, o te ha dicho que no o te ha dicho que si y después se ha vuelto tímida, porque si que estaba callada," observó Emmett.

"En realidad, no se lo pedí," dijo Edward de forma casual encogiéndose de hombros. "Descubrí que ya esta viendo a alguien."

"Oh," Jasper dijo torpemente.

"De todas formas, tengo que ir a casa y acostar a Anthony. Así que... nos vemos chicos."

Mientras Edward salía, Jasper se levantó y le siguió a la puerta principal.

"Hey, Edward, no quería decir nada ahí dentro, pero solo una advertencia," Jasper miro sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Edward y él estaba solos, "Pete te va a ofrecer el nuevo turno mañana. No se lo rechaces sin tomarte al menos el fin de semana para pensártelo."

"Jasper, sabes que no puedo hacerlo," Edward se estresó. "¿Como podría?"

"No lo sé, pero al menos lo tienes que intentar. Es exactamente el respiro que necesitas. Tienes que pensártelo bien e intentarlo," Jasper insistió. "Llama a Vicki. Al menos tienes una historia con ella. No tienes que empezar desde cero."

Edward miró hacia donde estaba Anthony cogiendo silenciosamente piedras en el pequeño patio delantero. Un recordatorio de una cosa más que no podía darle a su hijo: un patio delantero, o trasero por defecto.

Jasper tenía razón. Edward necesitaba al menos intentarlo.

En casa, Anthony subió a la cama de Edward después de una ducha rápida. Anthony no había dormido en el sofá desde la noche que Edward le ofreció dormir con él, y mientras le mantuviese de hablar sobre Gus, Edward no vio necesario hacer ningún cambio.

Hasta que Anthony se durmió Edward no se permitió pensar realmente en el cambio de turno del que le había hablado Jasper. Las cosas se veían completamente distintas sabiendo que el puesto era suyo si lo quería. Ahora lo quería desesperadamente.

Edward exhaló profundamente y se sentó en la cama apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y su barbilla en sus manos. Casi podía oír las palabras de su madre mientras le decía a un Edward de doce años que a veces los adultos tenían que hacer cosas que no les gustaban; que eso era un signo de madurez.

Se sentó unos momentos más en silencio antes de coger su teléfono y buscó el número que solía conocer de memoria.

"Hola, ¿Vicki? Hola. Si, soy Edward….Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Si…bueno, eh, ¿como estas?"

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... en fin... yo me he quedado con la boca abierta, este tío es tonto... esperemos que el sábado en el parque lo hablen, porque no se vosotros pero yo ya veo una pelea en el horizonte, porque mira que es bruto Edward cuando quiere, ¿eh?. ¿Y cuando hay tensión sexual entre dos personas que no lo admiten que pasa? que discuten jejejeje

Gracias Rosalie, de verdad ¿Alguien más odia a Derek y Vicki ya directamente? Decir que si aunque sea solo para que yo no me sienta mal...

Anthony como siempre adorable...

Nota: La 'Space Needle' o 'Aguja Espacial' es la famosa torre que hay en Seattle, poned en Google "Seattle Space Needle" y podréis ver fotos, la reconoceréis enseguida.


	11. Capítulo 11 Debería quedarme o irme

**Capítulo 11 - Debería quedarme o irme**

"Vale, quizás podemos hacerlo el viernes por la noche... espera, creo que Emmett ha invitado a alguien a ver el partido del viernes... y el sábado… hmmm…bueno, incluso podríamos salir durante la semana. Osea, ¿solo es una cena, no? El jueves también podría ser…"

"Rosalie, ¿me necesitas en serio para esta conversación?" Bella preguntó exasperada.

Después de comer Bella había recibido un mensaje de Rosalie donde le decía que tenía que hablar con ella de algo urgente. Bella esperó a llamar hasta el último recreo del día, para descubrir que Rosalie intentaba liarla con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Hace unas pocas semanas _Derek_ había visto las fotos que pasaban en el protector de pantalla del ordenador de Rosalie y había expresado interés en Bella cuando vio una foto de ella aparecer en el monitor. Rosalie había intentado que se vieran desde entonces.

"Oh, vamos, Bella. No puedes dejar esto pasar. Es como un sueño hecho realidad," insistió Rosalie.

"Dices eso de cada tío con el que quieres que salga," dijo Bella secamente. "No entiendo porque no me oyes. No quiero salir con nadie. Estoy realmente bien como estoy ahora y quiero disfrutarlo durante un tiempo. Cuando sienta inquietud por salir con alguien, te lo diré."

"¿Sabes cuando vas a sentir esa inquietud para empezar a salir? Cuando no haya nadie lo suficientemente bueno en un radio de 100.000 metros. En serio, Bella, el romance se basa en las oportunidades. Tienes que agarrarlo mientras puedas. Si te sientas a esperar al momento y escenarios perfectos, vas a estar sola el resto de tu vida."

Bella suspiró. "No dramatices. No voy a estar sola siempre, pero voy a colgarte porque tengo que hacerme cargo de un grupo de niños de cinco años."

"Bueno, te veré esta noche, ¿verdad? ¿Te llamó Alice para lo de la Noche de Pizza?" Rosalie preguntó.

"Oh…cierto. La Noche de Pizza." Bella estaba poco entusiasmada con la idea de salir una noche en entre semana. "¿Cuanto suele durar?"

"Un par de horas. Lo hacemos mucho. Es divertido."

"¿Y tengo que llevar una pizza?"

"Si. La que te apetezca. Nos gusta la variedad."

"No quiero ir de _sujetavelas. _Sois todo parejas," protestó Bella.

"No es en ese rollo. Además, Edward y su hijo estarán allí," dijo Rosalie.

"¿Edward estará allí?" preguntó Bella; después, dándose cuenta como su pregunta podría entenderse de forma equivocada, rápidamente añadió, "Oh, bueno con Anthony allí hará que no sea tan 'en pareja'".

"Exacto. Pero si te preocupa ser la sujetavelas, podría invitar a Derek. Esta en la ciudad todo el mes."

"Adiós, Rosalie," Bella dijo rápidamente y colgó su teléfono.

Mientras Bella observó como Anthony entraba en la clase con el resto de los niños, se cuestionó el reciente descubierto nerviosismo en su interior antes la posibilidad de ir a la casa de Alice y Jasper a tomar pizza esa noche.

_Seguro que es porque estoy contenta de que ver a Anthony tomar una comida caliente. Edward no sabe cocinar, y todo eso._

Pero más tarde esa noche, mientras estaba parada delante de su armario intentando encontrar el conjunto perfecto que ponerse, tubo que admitirse a si misma que su timidez no tenía que ver para nada con Anthony.

"¿Qué mujer no quiere que se le considere atractiva?" se justificó mientras se ponía unos vaqueros que rara vez se ponía. En una infrecuente salida de compras por la ciudad, una vendedora le había asegurado que se le veía "simplemente increíble" en esa tela vaquera color índigo.

Una blusa con un dibujo floral dio el último toque al conjunto, pero mientras Bella daba un sorbo a su café con hielo antes de salir de su apartamento se manchó la blusa y tuvo que ponerse un jersey con cuello en forma de 'v' de punto.

Bella tuvo que minimizar su interés en su ropa y validar que su nerviosismo porque Edward y Anthony iban a estar en la noche de pizza, pero mientras pretendía no buscar el coche de de Edward cuando aparcó en la entrada de la residencia Brandon-Whitlock, silenciosamente evaluaba si había sido o no honesta cuando habló con Rosalie por teléfono.

¿Realmente le gustaba estar sola, o era una excusa para hacer que su actual relación o la falta de la misma, era aceptable?

Bella inmediatamente se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza. Salir con alguien no estaba en sus planes por el momento. Finalmente había empezado su carera, iré importante centrarse en eso ahora mismo y no verse atrapada en líos amorosos.

Momentos después, cuando estaba parada en el porche estirándose la ropa mientras sujetaba la pizza con una mano, se dijo a si misma quería estar presentable ante _todos _los que iban a estar presente, y no solo para alguien en particular.

Bella suavizó los pliegues de sus vaqueros mientras se estiraba en el porche. Mientras que su mano permanecía suspendida en el aire lista para llamar, Bella oyó voces fluir desde el interior. Dudó si interrumpir la conversación, y se arrepintió de eso el resto de la noche.

"¿Vicki?" Alice chilló "¡Oh dime que no ha vuelto con ella!"

"¿Por qué sería tan horrible? Por lo que recuerdo, ella te gustaba."

"No me _gustaba._ Solo pensé que Edward podría estar peor... en aquel momento," Alice explicó. "Pero ahora… bueno, creo que él estaría mejor con otra persona."

La risa de Jasper voló por el aire. "Apuesto a que crees saber algo que yo no sé."

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Qué sabes?"

"¿Qué sabes _tú_?"

_¿Vicki? ¿Quién es Vicki, y más importante, quién es para Edward?_

Bella trago con fuerza mientras interrumpía su conversación llamando firmemente la superficie de madera. Estaba un poco conmovida no solo por las palabras que había oído, también por la forma en que le hacían sentir.

"¡Bella!" Alice abrió la puerta más de lo necesario al abrirla para saludar a Bella. "Justo a tiempo."

"¿Seguro que no he llegado muy pronto? No he visto más coches," Bella señaló hacia la calle tras ella.

"Oh, llegaran. Edward tiene que recoger a Anthony del colegio y Emmett y Rosalie nunca llegan a la hora a nada," balbuceó Alice.

"Hola, Bella," dijo Jasper, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza recordando que se habían visto antes. Se apoyó sobre la repisa y la miró, como si estuviera haciendo una comparación mental.

"Bueno…" Bella dejo su pizza en una encimera cercana antes de girarse hacia Alice. "¿A cuanta gente esperas? No recuerdo cuanta gente dijiste que venía normalmente."

"Solo unos pocos. Seis mas o menos," Alice respondió vagamente.

Bella se acerco a Alice y bajo la voz, "¿Se suponía que debía traer a alguien?"

"¡No!" ambos Alice y Jasper exclamaron al unísono. Entonces Bella se dio cuenta que Jasper se había acercado para oír lo que ella decía.

Así que, sin parejas_. ¿Significa eso que no habrá una Vicki?_ Bella intentó deshacerse del sentimiento de insuficiencia que sentía hacía una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía.

En lugar de centrarse en ella misma y los ambiguos sentimientos, Bella volcó su atención en Alice y la confusa historia que estaba contando de dos de sus compañeros de trabajo liados en un romance tórrido. Sin embargo, lo de "él-dijo", "ella-dijo" estaba empezando a ser demasiado, y justo cuando Bella iba a admitir que no se estaba enterando de lo que hablaba Alice, Rosalie y Emmett llegaron.

"Es la última vez que voy a Pacific Pizza," Rosalie protestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo. "Cada vez que voy allí, tienen a un cerebro de mosquito a medio entrenar detrás del mostrador que no diferencia ni su culo de un agujero en el suelo. He tenido que esperar por lo menos media hora a que hicieran la pizza bien."

"Rosalie, no era culpa del chico que tu hayas cambiado de opinión un millón de veces. Le confundiste. Que diablos, ni siquiera yo sabía que pizza estabas pidiendo," dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rosalie pareció decepcionada durante una porción de segundo hasta que sus ojos repararon en Bella. Entonces se alegró y atravesó la cocina y agarró a Bella por el antebrazo.

"Tengo que enseñarte algo," dijo nerviosa mientras la arrastraba hacía la sala de estar.

Cuando Rosalie sintió estar lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos y oídos entrometidos, sacó un papel de su bolso y se lo dio a Bella.

"¿Qué es esto?" Bella preguntó mientras desdoblaba el folio de papel.

"Es una copia de un email de Derek. Léelo," explicó Rosalie.

Bella miró a Rosalie con escepticismo por un momento antes de que sus ojos miraran el email con poco interés.

"Rose, cual es el objetivo de esto," preguntó Bella después de un pequeño silencio, "trata de cuotas de ventas y reuniones sobre propiedades inmobiliarias."

"Lee la post-data," Rosalie dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho eso desde el primer momento?" Bella puso los ojos de en blanco mientras volvía la mirada hacía el final de la página:

_¿Ha accedido la Preciosa Bella a salir conmigo ya?_

Había que admitir, que sus palabras de halago le sentaron bien a Bella, sin embargo aún iba a decirle a Rosalie que no estaba interesada.

Pero entonces unas pequeñas manos la abrazaron justo por encima de sus rodillas y la fuerte voz de Edward llenó el aire.

Y en un rápido instante un solo pensamiento pasó por la mente de Bella.

_¿Le pertenece esto a Vicki?_

El pulso de Bella se aceleró y se le secó la boca mientras contemplaba la perdida de algo que nunca había tenido.

"Bella, solo… sal con él. Aunque solo sea para distraerte de tu ajetreada vida semanal. Por ti. Diviértete un poco," sugirió Rosalie.

La idea de una distracción de repente sonaba apetecible, pero no por la misma razón que sugería Rosalie.

"A lo mejor," Bella dijo despacio mientras evitaba mirar a Edward.

"Di que si a una primera cita. Puede decir a lo mejor a una segunda cita," dijo Rosalie. "Lo digo en serio, Bella. Te arrepentirás si pasas de este tío. Confía en mi, lo sé todo sobre estas cosas."

Bella miró hacia Anthony mientras consideraba lo que Rosalie la estaba animando a hacer. Anthony se acurrucó contra Bella mientras ella suavemente le acariciaba la espalda.

"Voy a ser el único en mi partido de fútbol en el parque. ¿Podrás venir de todas formas?" le preguntó Anthony. "Me van a enseñando a jugar."

"¿Te van a _enseñar_ a jugar? Wow, suena divertido, Anthony," Bella respondió con la voz que reservaba a sus alumnos.

"¿Puedes venir a verme?" preguntó Anthony de nuevo.

"¿Cuando?" preguntó Bella.

"El Sábado."

"Me encantaría ir a verte aprender a jugar al fútbol. Gracias por invitarme."

Bella miró hacía Rosalie que la miraba como si fuera la persona más boba del planeta.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Bella.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que ir a verle dar patadas a un balón por ahí? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Rosalie," Bella bajó la voz para que Anthony no pudiera oírlo, "ten un poco de compasión. Conoces su situación."

"También sé que no deberías dejar que él se haga tan dependiente. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando su querido papá empiece a tener citas?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Te refieres a _Vicki?_" Bella no llenó la palabra intencionadamente de veneno verbal y esperó que Rosalie no lo hubiese notado.

"Oh dios, ¿así que es cierto? Emmett mencionó algo el otro día cuando se la encontró. No estaba prestando demasiada atención."

Bella sintió una punzada de tristeza mientras movía sus manos por el pelo de Anthony. "¿Es simpática?" susurró. Mientras era simpática, sería más fácil de aceptar.

_¿Aceptar?_

Para Anthony. Sería más fácil de aceptar el concepto de una mujer extraña si era simpática con Anthony… y Edward.

Sorprendentemente, Rosalie la escuchó. "No tengo ni idea. En realidad no la conozco. De todas formas, esta cosa del futbol, enfatiza lo que estaba diciendo. _Necesitas_ salir, Bella, en lugar de gastar un tiempo valioso en hacer cosas que no te benefician en absoluto."

"Si accedo a _una_ cita con el tal Derek, ¿me dejarás en paz en relación con lo del fútbol?" Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Si!" Rosalie dio una palmada encantada.

Alice se asomó desde la cocina al oír el grito y les ordenó a las dos mujeres que fueran a la cocina, no para ayudar, sino para ser incluida en los cotilleos.

Cuando Bella se giró hacía la zona del comedor, finalmente permitió que sus ojos repararan en Edward. Si él no la hubiese estado mirando en ese momento se hubiese permitido evaluarle más a conciencia.

"Hola" Bella forzó una sonrisa casual mientras pasaba al lado de Edward, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la mujer desconocida que había atrapado su corazón. _¿En qué tipo de mujer se fijaba Edward Cullen?_

"Hey," contesto él.

La atención que le prestó a ella fue fugaz, ya que inmediatamente el se fijó en su hijo y le detuvo de seguirla a ella hasta la cocina. Bella se preguntó si esto tenía algo que ver con lo que Rosalie había mencionado. Ahora que había una mujer en su vida, ¿intentaba Edward poner algunos límites a Anthony? ¿Debía ver a Bella solo como una profesora y no como una amiga? Si era así, quizás debiera reconsiderar la invitación que había aceptado al "entrenamiento de futbol".

Pero minutos después, Anthony entro en la cocina y Bella se preguntó si simplemente se estaba imaginando las cosas.

Mientras Anthony se subía a su regazo, Bella ignoró la cuestionable mirada que le estaba echando Rosalie, así como la desafiante conversación que ella y Alice parecían mantener en relación con su vida amorosa.

Era mucho más interesante el juego de "calienta-manos" con el que ella y Anthony se entretenían. Cada vez que Anthony golpeaba las manos de Bella, que a veces le dejaba conseguir y otras no, el dejaba escapara una carcajada gloriosa. Era una agradable distracción de la conversación "ojo-por-ojo" que Alice y Rosalie tenían, pero al final Bella sintió que tenía que intervenir o sus amigas acabarían discutiendo por su culpa.

"Vale, parad las dos es suficiente. Alice, estoy segura de que Derek no se parece a Shrek, y Rosalie, ya he accedido a salir con él así que ya puedes dejar de leerme la cartilla," dijo Bella, aunque no había estado prestando atención a los atributos de Derek que Rosalie decía una y otra vez.

Bella pudo liarse en una ronda más de "calienta-manos" antes de que Edward apareciera y le ordenara a Anthony que se bajara de su regazo y saliera de la cocina.

"La Srta. Swan dijo que puede venir a verme jugar al futbol incluso si soy solo yo," Anthony le dijo a su padre en un tono alegre.

En lugar de responder a las palabras de Anthony, Edward, casi severamente, insistió a Anthony para que se le acercara. Estaba más que claro que él quería que se alejara de Bella, y cuando Bella intentó hacer contacto visual con evaluar su estado de ánimo, él no lo mantuvo.

Quizás Rosalie tenía razón. Quizás estaba fuera de lugar haber accedido a ir al parque. Después de todo, Anthony es solo un niño y no es su decisión su Bella podía ir o no, sin importar lo mucho que el quisiese que ella fuera.

"Edward, "si tenía algo especial planeado para ti y Anthony en el parque, no iré. Parecía importante para él, así que dije que iría," incluso cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella, lo inapropiado de la aceptación de la invitación era aparente. Y mientras se disculpaba, se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo a Edward en una posición muy incómoda. Ahora Anthony sería testigo de como su padre le iba a decir que no podía ir, a pesar de los deseos de su hijo.

Pero Edward dijo lo contrario, diciendo que si Anthony la quería allí, entonces debía hacerlo.

Aún así seguía actuando de forma rara y evitó mirarla durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Incluso cuando se le acercó, a solas, momentos después, se negó a bajar la guardia, y reiteró que todo estaba bien.

Y después simplemente se marchó de su lado y fue a unirse al resto a la mesa.

"_Esto es por Anthony,"_ Bella se recordó en silencio. Cualquier cosa que fuera mal con Edward tendría que permanecer siendo problema de Edward hasta que el decidiese compartirlo con ella.

Era un sentimiento que tubo que recordarse a si misma cuando intento arrastrarla a una discusión durante la cena. Intentó de forma casual hablar con el sobre una posibilidad de trabajo cuando el revivió un viejo insulto refiriéndose a la carta que ella le escribió al principio del curso, una vuelta a tras a un tiempo en el que no estaba en términos amistosos.

Un insulto en respuesta estuvo en la punta de la lengua de Bella, pero se contuvo. Según su punto de vista, no había echo nada para merecer el comportamiento de Edward y no iba a darle ningún motivo para justificaras.

Aunque intento ignorar saña, entristecía a Bella en muchos a niveles. Creía que ella y Edward habían hecho mucho progreso desde las mencionadas cartas, le consideraba un amigo y creía que él la veía a ella así también; que ella era alguien a quien el confiaba su hijo tanto dentro como fuera del colegio.

Pero mientras Edward se sentaba entre sus amigos discutiendo su necesidad de ayuda con el cuidado del niño para poder aceptar una oferta muy beneficiosa de trabajo, quedo más que claro que Bella ni siquiera era una opción a considerar.

El ambiente se tensó y Bella sintió que era por su culpa. Y seguro que todos pudieron sentir la tensión que emanaba de Edward hacia ella. Tras unas pocas interacciones con Anthony, se ocupó de limpiar la mesa, agradeció a los anfitriones y entonces rápidamente se despidió.

"_Esto no tiene que ver con. Es por Anthony," _Bella repitió el mantra en su cabeza mientras se subía en su furgoneta, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que Edward ni la había mirado, ni tampoco se había ofrecido a acompañarla para despedirse.

Se recordó a si misma mientras se metía en la cama, aun muy despierta, preguntándose por el comportamiento de Edward, y la desconocida _Vicki._

Volvió a hacerlo, el sábado, cuando llegaba al parque, justo después de las doce, para ver a padre e hijo enzarzados en un juego en medio campo.

Cuando Anthony vio a Bella sentada en un banco cercano, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y animosamente la saludo con las dos manos. Bella se aseguro de hacer bien claro que le devolvía el saludo.

Edward miró, pero ni hablo... o saludó.

Después de unos minutos de observar a Edward y Anthony jugar, Bella tenía que admitir que de cualquier forma lo que estaba haciendo era un poco raro.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" se preguntó en voz alta. Miró el reloj y si preguntó cuanto tiempo sería necesario que pasara antes de irse sin herir los sentimientos de Anthony. No es que no quisiera verle ganar confianza en sus habilidades, o verle intimar con un padre al que apenas conocía, simplemente no se sentía como si fuera de su privilegio. Cuando vio que Edward se agachaba para instruir a Anthony a su misma altura, Bella miró para otro lado para otorgarles su propio momento especial.

Pero Anthony tenía una idea totalmente diferente.

"¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señorita Swan!" la llamó.

Bella miró para ver que el la estaba llamando con la mano. Miró a Edward para ver si cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella uniéndose a ellos, pero parecía indiferente mirando a Anthony.

Muy a su pesar, Bella se levantó y camino hasta la zona de hierba.

"Señorita Swan, ¿puedes ser el portero?" preguntó Anthony.

"Claro," contestó Bella. "¿Que quieres que haga?"

"Solo ponte ahí y bloquea el balón," Edward contestó por Anthony mirando al suelo mientras señalaba hacía el área delimitada por tiza en el final del campo.

"Entendido," Bella respondió sonriente, en un intento de hacerle ver a Edward que fuera lo que fuese que pasó el jueves por la noche era agua pasada para ella.

Edward no dio signos de darse cuenta de la bandera blanca que levantaba Bella. En lugar de eso, él y Anthony se alejaron unos cuantos metros para que Edward pudiera explicarle a su hijo como dirigir el balón lentamente hacia Bella, el portero.

Estaban muy lejos, y Bella apenas pudo fijarse las palabras de Edward mientras ayudaba a Anthony a distinguir entre su pie derecho y su izquierdo. Ella miró durante un momento, examinando sus uñas y dándose cuenta de que necesitaba una manicura. De repente la bola venía zumbando hacia ella a mucha velocidad y la cogió justo antes de que fuera a darle en la cara.

"¡Aw, Señorita Swan! ¡Se supone que no la tienes que parar! ¡Quiero meter un gol!" protestó Anthony.

"Bueno yo quiero conservar mi nariz, jovencito," le dijo Bella. "Si no la hubiese parado, podrías haberme arrancado la cabeza. ¡Que buen pateardor eres!"

Anthony sonrió por la brillante evaluación de sus habilidades. "Quizás marque gol esta vez."

"Vale, intentémoslo de nuevo," dijo Bella mientras le devolvía la pelota.

Por suerte, Anthony no metió el pie por completo por debajo del balón, así que al darla, rodó lentamente en dirección a Bella. Giró lentamente por debajo de las sus piernas y ella exageradamente se doblo para mirar como la bala pasaba por debajo de ella. Después dio una voltereta lentamente y cayó sentada en el suelo.

"Creo que has marcado un gol, Anthony," Bella sonrió.

Anthony se hecho a reír por el espectáculo que ella había montado. "¡Eres muy graciosa, Señorita Swan!" Luego se giró hacía su padre y anunció su puntuación. "¡He metido un gol!"

"Lo he visto," dijo Edward, se apreciaba que lo estaba disfrutando un poco en su cara. "Aunque los métodos de nuestro portero son bastante cuestionables."

"Hey, me entré durante los recreos de primaria como todos los mejores," dijo Bella orgullosa de si misma.

Edward rió entonces, y Bella se sintió victoriosa en su habilidad para hacerle reír.

Se miraron el uno al otro extrañados por un momento antes de que Edward le ofreciera su mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Anthony se aburrió de los adultos que tenía delante de él y del futbol bastante rápido. "Me voy a jugar a los columpios," dijo.

"¿Ya? ¿Se acabó el futbol?" preguntó Bella. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos.

"Ya marqué un gol. He ganado," Anthony se encogió de hombros. No espero a que Bella o Edward dijeran nada más antes de dirigirse hacia los columpios y subirse en uno.

Bella se rió de ella misma mientras se limpiaba la parte trasera de sus vaqueros por donde había caído al suelo.

"a puesto a que todo esto te ha parecido un perdida de tu tiempo," murmuró Edward. "Es más inquieto que una pulga."

"Él esta bien," Bella dijo suavemente. "Era importante para él que le viera intentarlo, por eso he venido."

Edward la miró de reojo, como si pensase que lo que él había dicho justificara su reacción, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció de pie a su lado en silencio mientras los dos observaban como Anthony movía las piernas para impulsarse en el columpio.

Bella miró hacia Edward por el rabillo del ojo; su mirada estaba perdida hacía el frente y su postura revelaba su malestar. El la camiseta de manga larga de deporte que llevaba se ajustaba a su torso, y cuando su pecho se elevó, Bella anticipó que iba a hablar, pero solo suspiró y no ofreció nada más.

"Oh esto es ridículo," dijo finalmente Bella, terminando el silencio.

"¿El qué?" pregunto él, mirándola, con una ceja elevada mientras preguntaba.

"Esto," Bella hizo un gesto entre ellos. "Nosotros. ¿Estamos peleado por algo?"

"No," Edward dijo indignado. Su discomformidad era aparente.

"¿Bueno entonces que pasa?" preguntó Bella. "¿Por qué estas siendo tan... distante?"

Edward se encogió de hombros.

_Por lo menos no lo niega._

"¿He hecho o dicho algo que te molestara? Porque si es así, lo siento."

"No, no has hecho nada," dijo Edward mientras vigilaba a Anthony que estaba dándose la vuelta en el columpio. "Es que... tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza."

"¿Trabajo?"

"Entre otros."

Bella simplemente asintió y no presionó. Estaba en su derecho de mantener sus asuntos privados. Pero si quería a alguien con quien hablar, quería que supiese que ella esta disponible.

"Ese turno que mencionó Jasper sonaba muy bien," remarcó.

Edward suspiró por lo bajo. "Claro que si."

"Sabes que si necesitas ayuda con Anthony me lo puedes pedir."

Edward la miró entonces, su primera mirada directa de la tarde. Parecía estar realmente sorprendido e interesado en la oferta. Pero tan pronto como la emoción llego a su cara se desintegró.

Negó con la cabeza y pateó la tierra suelta del suelo. "Intentó hacer funcionar algo con una amiga, así que... si funciona quizás acepte el cambio de turno."

"Eso sería genial," dijo Bella. "Suena como una gran oportunidad. Espero que realmente funcione."

"Si," dijo Edward lentamente. Volvía a no mirarla de nuevo.

Cansada de intentar descubrir al misterioso y melancólico hombre que tenía al lado, Bella llamó a Anthony y le saludo con la mano cuando miro hacia ella.

"Me tengo que ir. ¡Gracias por dejarme verte jugar al fútbol!" le dijo ella.

Anthony abandonó el columpio y corrió rápidamente hacía Bella.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó he con tono de decepción.

"Nosotros también deberíamos marcharnos," interrumpió Edward. "Tenemos unas cosas que tenemos que hacer hoy."

"Suena a que tienes un día muy ocupado," Bella le dijo a Anthony antes de hacerle cosquillas.

"Si. Vamos a..." miró hacía Edward, "¿A donde íbamos?"

"Vamos a cenar a casa de una amiga," le contestó Edward.

Era la segunda vez que Edward mencionaba a su escurridiza amiga, y la forma en que lo decía hacía que Bella supiera que no hablaba simplemente de cualquier amiga. Hablaba de Vicki.

Después de todo, irse del parque equivalía a dar por finalizado otra de las cosas de la lista de cosas que hacer del día para Bella. Sintió el logro de habré terminado algo que dijo que iba a hacer, pero la larga lista de trabajo por hacer nublaba lo que había completado. Y aunque habían hecho algo de progreso en el campo de futbol, Edward seguía retraído, y Bella sabía que tenía que ver con ella. Hasta que no tuviese una explicación razonable de porque él tenía esos cambios de humor con ella, Bella le estaba consideran como "un tema a parte" en su lista de tareas.

Pero dejando las listas de tareas simbólicas a un lado; Bella tenía una lista real en la que centrarse. La única distracción que Bella había planeado para el fin de semana terminaba en el momento que dejó el parque temprano esa tarde. Después de eso, tenía que hacer todas las actividades que no tenía tiempo a hacer durante la semana: la compra, pagar las facturas, limpiar la casa y revisar el correo.

Mientras que lo emails eran una forma entretenida de comunicarse con los amigos y familia que estaban lejos, era en parte un deber para Bella. Su madre insistía en inundarle la bandeja de entrada con cadenas que amenazaban con mala suerte de por vida si no la reenviaba a infinitas personas más una. Y después, en mitad de todas las chorradas, su madre le mandaba un email real, seguido de dos mails mas protestando porque Bella no había respondido al primero.

Mientras Bella borró los seis primeros mails de su madre, arriesgándose con la mala suerte, se dio cuenta de una dirección desconocida y vio que en la línea de asunto decía: "Rosalie Dijo Que No Te Importaría".

Después de clikear sobre el mail. Bella vio que era un corto y simple mensaje de Derek:

_Hola Bella._

_Después de nuestra reunión de ventas, Rosalie se me acercó en el la sala de descanso y me dijo que mencionaste estar abierta a la posibilidad de ir a ver un película o tomar algo alguna vez. _

_Por favor perdona mi atrevimiento al mandarte este email, pero Rosalie iba a hacerlo en mi nombre, y le pedí que me diera tu dirección. Saltándose lo intermediarios, ya sabes_

_¿Quizás podemos hablar por teléfono y planear algo para el futuro cercano? Estaré en la ciudad lo que queda de mes. Si estas interesada en quedar, ¿quizás me puedas mandar tu número de teléfono? _

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_Derek K._

Después de leer el mail dos veces más, Bella no podía decidir si estaba irritada con Rosalie o agradecida por poner en marcha el asunto con Derek. Era a la vez fascinante y daba miedo, estar al borde de algo nuevo. Aún así, Bella deseo poder sentirse más entusiasmada hacía la idea de conocer a este hombre. Pero cada vez que intentaba imaginarse como sería Derek, su mente seguía mostrando pelo de color de mermelada fresca, ojos del verde de los bosques de Washington y una mandíbula que desafiaba el trabajo del Monte Rushmore. Seguí imaginándose a…

"Alguien que no esta disponible," verbalizó regañándose a si misma.

Y esa fue toda la motivación que necesito para dar a responder y contestar con los siete dígitos, más el prefijo de Forks.

Tan pronto como presiono sobre "enviar", Bella se sintió entre la descarga de adrenalina y un ataque de ansiedad. Hacía mucho que se había sumergido a ciegas en el mundo de las citas que no recordaba si lo que sentía era normal.

Consideró coger el teléfono y llamar a Rosalie, pero se lo pensó mejor. La idea de oír la excitada charla de Rosalie sobre el hecho de que Derek le había mandado un email no sonaba en absoluto apetecible para Bella. Y Alice había dejado claro como se sentía hacia toda la situación de Derek. No había porque llamarla a ella para llevarlo al extremo.

Bella seguía mirando su bandeja de entrada cuando sonó su teléfono como una hora antes de la que tenía pensado irse a la cama.

"Wow, no ha perdido el tiempo para nada," Bella dijo en alto. Tomo dos bocanadas de aire para calmar los nervios y controlar su voz antes de descolgar el teléfono y contestar en su tono más profesional.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?"

Le llevó una milésima de segundo darse cuenta de que no era la voz de una extraño.

"¿Edward?"

"Si... ¿es muy tarde para llamar?" preguntó nervioso. "supongo que puedo llamarte mañana. Es qué... no sabía si estabas ocupada..."

"No, ¿Qué tal?" preguntó Bella. Los latidos de su corazón no había reparado en que no tenía nada por lo que estar ya nerviosa. Estaba segura que los estridentes latidos se oían por la línea telefónica.

"Mmm... vale... sabes lo que dijiste antes en el parque... ¿lo de ayudarme con Anthony?"

"Si."

"¿Lo decías en serio?"

"Por supuesto."

"Porque quizás te necesite para eso."

"¿Quizás lo _necesites_? Vaya, Edward. Realmente sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta como último recurso."

Se suponía que debía sonar gracioso. Bella siempre usaba el humor cuando no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos de forma que no crearan una discusión.

Pero Edward no se reía.

"Bella... creo... que me estas malentendiendo," Edward dijo poco después. "No es que no fueras mi primera opción... y créeme que desde luego eras la de Anthony. Es qué…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bellas cuando él finalizo abruptamente sin mostrar planes de terminar lo que pensaba.

"No quiero que todo lo que quiero de ti es... este tipo de cosas."

"Si me sintiera así, no me hubiese ofrecido. Además, los amigos se ayudan entre ellos."

"¿Eso es lo que somos?"

"Mete el dedo en la llaga, eso es."

"No, no digo que no te considere una amiga," Edward se apresuró a decir. "Es qué... no quiero que Anthony se meta en medio de otras... relaciones."

"Oh," Bella respiro bruscamente antes de soltar el aire lentamente. "¿Estamos hablando de Vicki?"

Cuando él contestó, Bella casi detecto el desconcierto en la voz de Edward. "¿Como sabes lo de Vicki?"

Así que era cierta. _Había _una Vicki. De alguna forma toda la preparación mental que Bella había hecho para este momento no cambió nada. ¿Qué era ese persistente dolor en el fondo de su garganta? ¿En lo profundo de su pecho?

"Mm, se lo oí decir a Alice la otra noche," dijo Bella. "Da igual, ¿ha resultado que no puede hacerlo?"

"No," Edward dijo bajo. "Y por supuesto Anthony te conoce mejor. Pero... bueno... ya sabes."

"Si, lo sé." Bella reflexionó el significado de las palabras de Edward y lo que estaba diciendo sin llegar a decirlo: Vicki tenía un papel en su vida que era precedente a su relación con Bella y la relación de Bella con Anthony. "¿Era ese el problema, entonces, en la noche de la pizza?"

"Bueno... en parte. Tengo que considerar a tus... otros... amigos, también. Se que tienes tu vida, Bella. Y lo último que quiero es crearte problemas porque me estés ayudando."

"¿Qué problema podría causar Anthony? Por favor, si es un ángel."

"Si estas segura de que que no te molestará, entonces se que Anthony estará más que encantado de pasar un tiempo extra contigo."

"Estoy segura. ¿Y supongo que esto puede calificarme de loca teniendo en cuenta que vas a dejar a Anthony en mi casa a las cinco y media de la mañana?" Bella rió. Volvió a usar el humor. No necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento.

Esta vez Edward también rió. "Tienes que dejar de tomarte tan enserio lo que digo."

"_No puedo evitarlo," _Pensó Bella_._

"De todas formas, técnicamente no he conseguido el trabajo todavía, pero Jasper esta casi seguro de que es para mi," dijo Edward.

"Eso tiene que hacer que te sientas genial."

"Si, en efecto."

"Bueno tan pronto como sea oficial, tenemos que salir a celebrarlo." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a corregirlas. "Um…con Vicki y los demás. Podemos salir todos."

"Uh…si. Suena bien."

Comenzó un silencio incómodo.

"Vale... pues dímelo tan pronto como sepas los detalles y planearemos un horario," Bella dijo para terminar la conversación telefónica.

"Genial."

"¿Y Edward?"

"¿Si?"

"Por _última_ vez, ¡mi carta no era mordaz!"

Su risa acabó con el momento incómodo e hizo que se calmara el dolor en su pecho. "Bien. Me retracto del comentario de la carta mordaz."

"Gracias."

"No... Bella, gracias a _ti._ De verdad. Significa mucho para mi."

Después de colgar el teléfono, Bella se recordó de nuevo que esto era por Anthony. Podría descansar tranquila sabiendo que estaría a salvo y feliz con alguien que se preocupaba por él. _¿Entonces porque se sentía como una victoria a medias? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Edward? _

_

* * *

_

_*Sujetavelas - _Es la expresión que usamos en España para referirse a la una persona soltera que sale a comer/cenar o de fiesta con una pareja (o varias). Creo que en muchos sitios de Sudamérica se dice "ir de violinista" o "aguántavelas"


	12. Capítulo 12 Turno de noche

**Capítulo 12 – Turno de noche**

La conversación que Edward había tenido con Vicki dos noches antes volvió a su mente cuando vio como Bella se alejaba del parque en su coche el sábado por la tarde.

_"Vivito y respirando, vaya...Edward Cullen!" Vicki sonó genuinamente agradada por oír su voz._

_Tras la usual charla que tiene lugar entre dos personas que no se han visto ni hablado en un largo periodo, Vicki pregunto la pregunta que Edward aún no sabía muy bien como contestar._

_"¿Bueno, y que hay de nuevo en tu vida?"_

_Edward rió. "No te lo vas a creer si te lo digo."_

_"Ponme a prueba," Vicki tanteó. Edward había llamado su atención._

_"Bueno, veamos... para empezar, he estado trabajando... y he conocido a mi hijo," Edward intentó sonar casual._

_"Perdona, pero creo que he oído mal. Por un minuto creí que has dicho que tienes un hijo," Vicki rió nerviosa._

_"Creo que oyes perfectamente," Edward dijo monótonamente._

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos y entonces Vicki se puso a la defensiva. "No se como se supone que he de tomarme esto, Edward. Me refiero a, ¿por qué me has llamado? Para decirme que la razón real por la que rompimos era que dejaste embarazada a alguien..."_

_"Whoa, whoa…hey," Edward la corto. "No es eso para nada. Mi hijo, Anthony, tiene cinco años y antes de que me preguntes por qué nunca te hable de él es porque fue porque ni yo tenía ni idea de su existencia."_

_"¿Qué?" Vicki preguntó sin incrédula._

_"Eso es básicamente lo que me he estado preguntando a mi mismo desde el día que lo descubrí," Edward suspiró que enmascaró con una carcajada._

_"Espera. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Su madre lo dejo en tu puerta cuando decidió que ya no le quería? ¿Y quien es su madre? ¿La conozco?"_

_Irónicamente, tardó menos de diez minutos en contar la historia de como un fatal accidente descubrió el misterio de un Anthony David Stanley-Cullen. Edward revivió su viaje a Oregón para "rescatar" a su hijo del hogar de acogida, antes de darle a Vicki una rápida visión de lo como era su vida desde entonces. _

_"Wow…" Vicki se quedó muda. "Eso esta tan increíble que resulta difícil creérselo."_

_"No, de verdad es cierto," Edward le aseguró. "Cada palabra."_

_"Bueno, ¿Como lo llevas? ¿Como te las apañas?"_

_"Día a día," Edward suspiró._

Cuando Anthony camino por el salón durante la llamada medio dormido y pidió agua, Vicki le oyó de fondo e inmediatamente quiso conocerle. Invitó a Edward a cenar durante el fin de semana, sabiendo que él no sabía cocinar; pero por lo que Edward podía recordar, Vicki tampoco sabía. A pesar de eso, aceptó la invitación para que Anthony y Vicki se conociera, y para volver a conocerla él mismo.

Desde esa conversación hacia dos noches, Edward había pensado mucho sobre su relación previa con Vicki y sobre que había ido mal. No recordaba ningún detalle importante de por qué quiso terminar con la relación; solo recordaba que él _quiso _terminarla. Afortunadamente terminaron las cosas de buena manera, lo que facilitó que Edward entrara de nuevo en su vida tan fácilmente ahora.

Quizás _fácilmente_ no era la descripción exacta. Logísticamente, si, las cosas habían sido simples, pero emocionalmente, Edward no pudo evitar el creciente sentimiento de culpa y la inquietud que le cubría como una mortaja. Simplemente deseaba que la situación pareciese más... _correcta._

Y nada hacía que pareciese peor que la mujer que se había marchado hacía menos de cinco minutos.

No quería pensar en Bella y en que no estaba disponible, Edward centró su atención en el concurrido cruce frente a él. Ya que había aparcado al otro lado de la calle del parque, Edward esperó hasta que Anthony paró regatear con el balón y la sujetó fuertemente bajo el brazo antes de coger la mano de su hijo y se bajó del bordillo.

Tan pronto como su pie hizo contacto con el asfalto un sedan blanco que estaba aparcado junto a la acera de repente se puso en marcha y avanzó a todo velocidad calle abajo.

"¡Hey, jodido tararo!" Edward grito al coche. "¡Vas a atropellar a mi hijo!" Edward acentuó su cólera con un saludo de su dedo corazón, y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse a Anthony mirándole.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Nada, la gente que es gilipollas…" Edward murmuró mientras cruzaba la calle con Anthony.

"¿Qué es un gilipollas?" preguntó Anthony.

"Mierda," Edward susurró. "Anthony, esas son cosas que papá, quiero decir, son palabras de adultos, ¿vale? Tu no eres un adulto, así que no puedes decir esas cosas."

"Oh," Anthony asintió como si fuera la explicación más razonable del mundo.

"¿Sabes lo que es un adulto?" preguntó Edward mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero para que Anthony subiera al coche.

"Alguien con muchos cumpleaños."

"¿Un qué_?_" sonrió Edward.

"Alguien con muchos cumpleaños… una persona grande. Como tú," aclaró Anthony.

"Oh," Edward asintió mientras se subía el coche y se abrochaba el cinturón. Después repitió la frase en su cabeza de nuevo. _Muchos cumpleaños._ Y entonces se empezó a reír.

Edward hizo contacto visual con Anthony por el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que su hijo le sonreía. Y después una pequeña risa se le escapó. Un sonido que normalmente estaba reservado a Bella, era la primera risa que compartían padre e hijo. Mientras Edward se unía al tráfico, espero que hubiese más ocasiones, el sonido de la risa de Anthony hizo que Edward sintiera como si estuviera haciendo algo bien.

Sin embargo, no hubo más risas esa tarde cuando Edward insistió en bañar a Anthony.

"No estoy sucio," insistió Anthony.

"Estás sucio. Has estado jugando en el barro esta mañana y no te bañaste ayer. Así que te vas a bañar," le dijo Edward mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Anthony por encima de la cabeza.

"Pero... ¿por qué?" Anthony preguntó cuando no pudo pensar en otra escusa.

"Porque no te voy a llevar a casa de Vicki oliendo como si te acabaras de bajar del camión de la basura, por eso."

"¿Y por qué vamos a casa de Vicki?"

"Porque te quiere conocer."

"¿Y también va a haber un amigo para mi?"

Edward suspiró mientras mirara a los grandes y esperanzados ojos verdes de Anthony. En todo su esfuerzo para crearse un sistema de apoyo para él, Edward le había negado completamente a Anthony su necesidad de relacionarse con niños de su edad.

"Esta vez no, colega. Pero a lo mejor Vicki y tu termináis siendo amigos," ofreció Edward. Anthony parecía indiferente a esa idea y se metió en la bañera sin protestar más.

Conducir a casa de Vicki fue como recuperar una antigua costumbre. Edward recordaba el buzón protegido con un neumático y los adornos que su vecino colgaba marcando las fiestas según la época del año. Incluso el Nissan blanco de cuatro puertas de Vicki parecía simbolizar que el tiempo había dejado de afectar a esta sección del mundo.

Cuando Edward llegó a la dirección de Vicki, la encontró esperando en el porche de su recién pintado dúplex, estirando el cuello para poder ver bien a Anthony mientras este se bajaba del coche. Edward se tomó un momento para evaluarla desde su posición tras el volante. Su pelo rubio, algo más corto de lo que él recordaba, estaba perfectamente arreglado en un corte asimétrico que acentuaba su cuello. La camiseta ajustada y la falda elástica acentuaban las otras áreas de su cuerpo que aparentemente ella no quería que él pasara por alto.

"Oh dios mío, Eddie, es una monada," Vicki dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Anthony. "Hola, pequeño," se agacha para saludarle a la altura de la cara.

Anthony se estremeció a causa de su proximidad y luego miro para comprobar que la situación era normal por la expresión de la cara de su padre. "Hola," dijo tan bajito que apenas se le pudo oír.

"Oh, Eddie!" Vicki junto las manos mientras saltaba como si fuera miembro de el equipo de animadoras de un instituto. "¡Es igualito a ti!"

"Pobrecillo," bromeó Edward.

"Para nada," Vicki guiñó un ojo y mantuvo la mirada con Edward durante dos segundos. "Vamos, los dos. He hecho algo súper especial para cenar."

Súper especial se convirtió en unos espaguetis pasados con salsa de tomate aguada y una rebanada de pan de ajo que parecía que se había quemado y después la habían raspado. Pero era mejor que cualquier cosa que Edward hubiese hecho, así que no se quejó.

Desafortunadamente, Anthony si lo hizo.

"No me gusta," le dijo a Edward.

"Cómetelo," le dijo Edward tan bajo como pudo pero que sugiera siendo un tono autoritario.

"¿Bueno y el pan de ajo? ¿Te gusta el pan de ajo?" le preguntó Vicki en un tono demasiado empalagoso.

"Esta muy duro," dijo Anthony mientras cogía el pedazo de su plato.

"Oh…lo siento," Vicki miró a Edward.

"No, por favor no lo sientas." Edward le lanzó a Anthony una mirada de advertencia antes de continuar. "Lo hace todo el rato. Es muy especial con la comida. No consigo que coma nada en casa."

"Bueno si no te tomas la cena, no puedes tomar postre," Vicki le dijo imitando a Mary Poppins con su voz.

Anthony volvió a mirar a los espaguetis y después a Edward. "¿Me puedo excusar?" La advertencia en cuanto al postre no era bastante para tentarlo a comer el mejunje que tenía delante, Vicki miró entre Edward y Anthony e intentó salvar el momento de ser extremamente incómodo.

"¿Por qué no nos excusamos todos?" dijo mientras empujaba su silla y se levantaba. "Edward, ¿quieres café?"

"Uh…claro," dijo él. No iba a despilfarra nada más su hospitabilidad. Anthony ya lo había hecho por los dos.

Edward y Vicki se sentaron en la sala de estar y Anthony se sentó frente a ellos claramente aburrido.

"Anthony, ¿por qué no vas al estudio y elijes un buen libro para leer?," le dijo Vicki.

"No se leer," respondió Anthony.

"Bueno… elije un libro que tenga fotos bonitas," dijo Vicki, intentando descaradamente deshacerse de él.

Con una exagerada falta de entusiasmo, Anthony se levantó de la silla y se arrastró hasta la habitación de al lado y encendió la luz.

"Es muy mono," Vicki le sonrió a Edward mientras volvía de la cocina con dos tazas de café. Se dio cuenta que ella se sentó mucho más cerca de él. "Parece que es muy... testaduro."

"Se parece mucho a mi en ese aspecto, supongo," dijo Edward. Quizás estaba siendo sobre protector, pero no le sentaba bien que Vicki hubiera catalogado a Anthony en tan poco tiempo. Maybe he was being overly protective, but it didn't sit well with him that Vicki had already sized Anthony up in such a short period of time. La gente había tomado decisiones muy rápidas sobre Edward cuando era un niño y recordó lo mucho que lo odiaba.

"Bueno, ¿Así que solo trabajas y cuidas del pequeño?" pregunto Vicki.

"Si. Básicamente," Edward asintió.

"¿Tiene tiempo de salir... o algo?" resaltó Vicki.

"No ha habido realmente una oportunidad... o razón para hacerlo," dijo Edward. "En realidad nunca he dejado a Anthony con nadie. Se esta acostumbrando a mi, así que..."

"Si, pero tienes que ocuparte de ti. Tú también necesitas darte un respiro" dijo Vicki.

Edward simplemente asintió. _Podría _darse un respiro de vez en cuando.

"De momento estoy intentando llevarle al colegio y llegar al trabajo estos días," dijo Edward en lugar de eso. "Son como malabarismos."

"Apuesto a que si," dijo Vicki, sus ojos moviéndose por el cuerpo de Edward. "Bueno... si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, dímelo."

"En realidad, estoy a punto de..."

"Claro que mi horario laboral me limita bastante," interrumpió Vicki.

"¿En la cafetería?" preguntó Edward.

"Oh, ¿No te lo he contado? Ya no trabajo ahí. La estúpida hija del jefe estaba celosa de mí y me tendió una trampa. Dijo que estaba robando comida o alguna mierda parecida. Da igual, conseguí un trabajo mejor," dijo Vicki, su pelo rubio se movía mientras hablaba. "Bueno, pagan mejor al menos. Pero el horario es lo peor..., en realidad el trabajo en si es lo peor, pero paga las facturas."

"¿Donde trabajas?"

"Estoy trabajando en La Colina. La residencia de ancianos en Pine, ¿te suena?"

"Oh, si. He oído hablar de ese sitio."

"Por ahora trabajo de domingo a jueves de nueve de la noche a seis de la mañana. Tengo un cliente ahora que es realmente horrible. Se levanta por las noches y se vuelve loca cada vez que la pongo de vuelta en la cama. Me estoy planteando seriamente atarla."

"Suena... duro," dijo Edward, aunque en realidad nos sabía quien era peor si Vicki o su cliente.

"No tienes ni idea," empezó Vicki. Y después se lanzó a disertación sobre trabajar para la tercera edad y que ni por asomo le pagan lo suficiente teniendo en cuento lo que esperan de ella.

Mientras hablaba, Edward intentó escuchar a Anthony, pero no oyó nada.

"Vuelvo enseguida. Tengo que ver como está Anthony," dijo Edward.

"Estoy segura de que está bien, Eddie," dijo Vicki.

"Si, bueno..." y Edward continuó hacia el estudio.

Encontró a Anthony sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo a una foto de una tribu de mujeres desnudas en la revista National Geographic.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Edward preguntó mientras rápidamente cogía la revista y la cerraba.

"Los elefantes," le dijo Anthony.

"Oh."

"¿Ya es hora de irse a casa? No me gusta este sitio."

Edward miro a su reloj y vio que apenas habían estado una hora. "Dentro de un rato," prometió.

La esperanza de se vio claramente truncada mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre los puños y miraba al suelo. La creciente punzada de culpabilidad resurgió y Edward se dio cuenta que una vez más estaba poniendo sus propias necesidades por encima de las de Anthony.

"Vicki," dijo Edward mientras guiaba a Anthony de vuelta a la sala. "Lo siento, pero voy a tener que terminar la velada. Ha sido un día muy largo para Anthony y está cansado," Edward dijo disculpándose.

"Pero ni hemos tomado el postre todavía," lloriqueó Vicki. "Y e pasé toda la tarde haciéndolo para vosotros." And I spent all afternoon baking it for you."

"Um…" Edward busco en su cerebro alguna solución que beneficiara a todas las partes implicadas. "Bueno, si quieres nos podemos llevar un poco a casa..."

"Claro," Vicki parecía decepcionada. "Pero tienes que decirme que tal esta, ya que no veré como lo disfrutas."

Edward puso los ojos en blanco por la obvia estrategia manipuladora de Vicki. Pero sin embargo, se sintió atrapado. Ella se _había_ molestado en hacerles a él y a Anthony una comida, y Anthony había la había insultado de todas las maneras menos verbalmente al no comérsela.

Edward decidió que otros diez minutos no matarían a Anthony, así que se sentó a la mesa y hurgó en la tarta de chocolate que Vicki puso delante de él.

"Recuerda, no hay postre para ti, porque no te has comido tu cena," Vicki le dijo a Anthony. Se giró hacia Edward, como si Anthony no pudiese oírla, "La consistencia es la regla número uno con los niños. Si dices algo, tienes que hacerlo hasta el final. Le dijimos que no podía tomar postre si no se tomaba la cena y tenemos que seguir con ello."

Edward miró a Anthony mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no derramó ni una. Simplemente se sentó en silencio en su silla como si estuviera castigado.

"Vaya Vicki, esta genial, pero no puedo comer ni un bocado más," dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "¿Te importa si me llevo el resto a casa? No me gustaría que se desperdiciara," dijo de la tarta.

"Oh, claro. Deja que coja un trozo de papel de aluminio," dijo Vicki con una gran sonrisa. El hecho de que a Edward le gustara la tarta la hizo llenarse de felicidad.

Edward agarró a Anthony justo después de que Vicki le diera el paquete de aluminio y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Edward, lo digo en serio. Si necesitas algo... lo que sea, por favor llámame. Si no estoy trabajando, soy toda tuya," dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Edward asintió y se agachó para besar la mejilla de Vicki, pero ella giró la cara y le beso en la boca. Por suerte, Anthony se había encaminado hacía el coche tan pronto como se abrió la puerta y no había visto el contacto físico.

"Buenas noches," Edward dijo neciamente mientras se marchaba para reunirse con su hijo en el coche.

Tan pronto avanzaron por la calle y dieron la vuelta a la esquina de la casa de Vicki, Edward cogió la tarta que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y se la dio a Anthony.

"No está tan buena, pero te la puedes comer," dijo Edward.

Anthony alargó los brazos y cogió la tarta, la olió y la dejó sobre su regazo. No la comió, pero reconoció que podía hacerlo si quería.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Anthony se acostara, Edward se sentó en su sillón favorito y paso los canales para distraer su mente del hecho de que la noche había sido un autentico fracaso.

En realidad, no estaba tan decepcionado por que Vicki no fuese a poder cuidar de Anthony si Edward podía cambiar su turno para trabajar el turno de tres días de doce horas. Aunque pudo ver que Vicki siempre estaba ansiosa por ayudar y de acuerdo con ello, por como había actuado esta noche con Anthony, él probablemente no iba a estar a gusto con sus cuidados.

Pero aparte de eso, Edward querría aumentar su circulo de amistades, el número de personas en las que podía confiar a Anthony en caso de emergencia o a quien acudir cuando el ya no pudiese más. Por ahora, Jasper y Alice podían ofrecer ayuda limitada, su horario laboral les mantenía apartados de ser una gran ayuda en ese aspecto. Y Emmett y Rosalie... olvidado. Así que, Edward era el único contacto de Anthony en caso de emergencia en la ficha del colegio y era más que probable que en algún momento Edward no pudiese llegar al colegio a tiempo.

Y después estaba Bella.

Edward exhaló sonoramente al pensar su nombre.

Una vez más Bella se había ofrecido a ayudar a Edward. No estaba seguro de si era orgullo, estupidez o cortesía lo que le impedía aceptar la oferta que ella le había hecho para cuidar de Anthony y así poder cambiar su horario. Si era por orgullo, significaba que aunque sabia en lo más profundo de su corazón que Bella sería la mejor opción para Anthony, el no aceptaría su ayuda porque no quería parecer débil y necesitado ante sus ojos.

Si era por estupidez, significaba que no quería aceptar su ayuda porque en realidad creía que había alguna posibilidad de que ella le viera como un compañero adecuado, un igual; alguien que tenía tanto que ofrecerle como ella tenía que ofrecerle a él. Y al no aceptar su ayuda, estaba allanando el terreno por si ella se interesaba en él en el futuro.

Y si estaba siendo cortés, significaba que le concedía a Bella el honor de admitir que ella se merecía mucho más de las cosas con las que él le molestaba; y que era lo suficientemente valiente como para vivir su vida sin llegar a saber lo que pudo llegar a ser.

Pero Edward sabía que no era por cortesía. Y no era tan orgulloso como para ignorar el afectó que sentía su hijo hacia Bella. Y quizás le consideraran un estúpido, por no lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar el hecho de que Bella Swan era lo mejor que Edward podía darle a Anthony en este momento, en cualquier aspecto, a pesar de lo que eso pudiera significar o no para el futuro de Edward.

Así que llamó a Bella.

Y, por supuesto, ella se ofreció a ayudarle a él y a Anthony.

Y por supuesto, parecía lo correcto.

Y en comparación, hacía que la situación con Vicki pareciese mucho más fuera de lugar y desintencionada.

Así que tan pronto Edward colgó el teléfono después de hablar con Bella, decidió que se iba a asegurar de que Vicki entendiera cuales eran sus intenciones con su actual relación: que no tenían ninguna. No podía suponer saber como iban a ser las cosas en el futuro, pero en este momento estaba claramente claro que algo más allá de amistad con Vicky no parecía _correcto_. Y cuanto antes se lo dijese mejor.

Pero Vicki contactó con Edward primero. Al día siguiente, a las nueve en punto de la mañana, a Edward le despertó la mujer con otro ánimo.

"¿Le diste tarta, verdad?" le preguntó con un tinte de humor en su voz.

"Claro que le di tarta," Edward contestó.

"¡Lo sabía!" Vicki se echó a reír. "En realidad, no te culpo. Me di cuenta, después de que te marcharas, de que quizás había sido demasiado dura. Solo quería demostrarte de que puedo ser responsable con los niños." admitió.

"No creo que seas irresponsable, Vicki." Edward se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos aun con sueño. Miró a Anthony que dormía profundamente sobre la almohada a su lado. "Pero todo esto es nuevo para Anthony," comenzó. "No ha tenido apenas tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo, así que no le impongo muchas reglas. Aún nos estamos haciéndonos él uno al otro. Ni siquiera se si le gustan los espaguetis. Tenía que haberme asegurado y haberte dicho que le gustaba de antemano..."

"No, Edward, de verdad. No hiciste nada mal. Solo creo que estuve... esmerándome demasiado. Debería disculparme con Anthony. ¿QUizás podemos llevarle al cine? Invitó yo, por supuesto."

"No tienes que hacer es," dijo Edward.

"No, quiero hacerlo. Si tú y yo vamos a ser... _amigos_, Anthony tiene que verme como una amiga también. Me gustaría una segunda oportunidad," suplicó Vicki.

Edward se fijó de nuevo en el niño que dormía a su lado y rápidamente intentó sopesar que sería lo mejor dada la situación: _¿Haría esto por mí o por Anthony? ¿No se beneficiaría Anthony al tener a más gente en su vida, en lugar de menos? Vicki solo quiere hacer algo agradable para Anthony... ¿qué clase de padre sería si no le dejara hacerlo? Y ha dicho que quiere que seamos amigos. ¿Que mal puede hacer eso?_

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy antes de volver al trabajo mañana, así que no me da tiempo a ir al cine hoy, ¿quizás podemos hacer algo a finales de la semana?" sugirió Edward.

"Oh… ¿a lo mejor podría llevarle a desayunar y después llevarle al colegio por la mañana? Empezando por algo fácil," sugirió Vicki.

Al mencionar el colegio, Edward inmediatamente pensó en Bella. Y seguidamente se sintió culpable, como si el colegio fuera dominio de Bella y Vicki no debía inmiscuirse. _Edward, no seas ridículo._

Pronto deshecho el sentimiento como absurdo y contestó a Vicki afirmativamente.

"Hablaré con Anthony cuando se levante, pero estoy seguro de que le encantará la idea," dijo Edward. Mientras hablaba, escucho a Vicki suspirar aliviada al otro lado del teléfono.

Desafortunadamente, Edward estaba tan centrado preguntándose si le ofrecerían o no el nuevo horario al día siguiente en el trabajo, que olvidó por completo decirle a Anthony que Vicky le iba a llevar al colegio a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, hasta que Anthony mencionó al compañero de clase con el que solía al colegio Edward no se acordó.

"Oh, es verdad, tengo que llamara a la madre de Taylor para avisarle de que no te dejaré en su casa por la mañana," Edward le dijo a Anthony.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Anthony.

"Porque Vicki va a venir mañana y te va a llevar a desayunar y luego te llevará al colegio. ¿No te parece divertido?" preguntó Edward.

"No," Anthony frunció el ceño. "Creo que Vicki es mala."

"Bueno... creo que Vicki pensó también que fue un poco... mala, también. Así que ahora quiere mostrarte que puede ser muy amable. ¿Qué opinas?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tipo de desayuno?"

"Creo que te va a dejar elegir."

"Vale." Pero Anthony no sonaba muy convencido.

Y no actuaba convencido la mañana siguiente cuando Vicki llegó a las siete de la mañana en punto.

"Los hombres Cullen, despiertos y en danza," dijo cuando Edward le abrió la puerta.

"Ugh," Edward gruñó como respuesta y volvió a su habitación para terminar de prepararse para el trabajo. No entendía por qué Vicki no recordaba que él estaba de mal humor por las mañanas.

Anthony ya estaba sentado en la mesa, vestido y listo para irse. Bueno, listo, según Edward y el propio Anthony. Vicki tenía otra idea.

"Anthony, cariño, ven aquí y deja que te arregle el pelo un poquito," dijo Vicki.

"Pero ya me he peinado," le dijo Anthony. Se aplasto los laterales enfatizando lo que decía.

Vicki dejó escapar un pequeña carcajada como si sólo ella supiera como hay que peinarse, antes de buscar por su bolso y sacando un pequeño tubo de gomina para el pelo.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos," le dijo Anthony. "No queremos llegar tarde, o no nos dará tiempo a tomar nada de desayunar."

Edward entro en la cocina justo cuando Anthony empezó a gemir y protestar sobre el peinado de punta que le había hecho Vicky.

"Yo creo que se ve bien," le dijo Edward a su hijo, aunque en silencio pensó que ningún niño de cinco años debería llevar tanto producto en el pelo.

"Bueno pues no me gusta," dijo Anthony.

"Anthony, empiezo a pensar que no te gusta nada," le dijo Vicki. "¿Pero sabes qué? No vamos a ser uno de esos niños que lloran y protestan por todo, ¿verdad?"

Anthony se miró a los pies como si hubiese sido amonestado por caprichoso.

"Hey," Edward se agachó al lado de Anthony, "pásatelo muy bien en el desayuno y dile a la Srta. Swan hola de mi parte, ¿vale?"

Anthony asintió.

"¿Quién es la Srta. Swan?" preguntó Vicki.

"Mi profesora," respondió Anthony.

"Aww, eso es muy dulce," dijo Vicki. "Bueno, apuesto a que a la Srta. Swan le gustará tu pelo. Apuesto a que pensara que estas muy guapo."

Edward se dio cuenta que la mueca de disconformidad desapareció de la cara de su hijo y juraría que Anthony se estiró u parecía más alto tras la mención que se hizo de la Srta. Swan.

Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor mientras observaba como Anthony subía a la parte de atrás del conche de Vicky.

* * *

Vamos todos a decir juntos "ooooooo que monos" al momento padre-hijo en el coche antes de que el huracán Vicky entrara en escena...

Me declaro fundadora del club de fans en contra de la Vicky de esta historia, ¿quien se apunta?

jejejeje


	13. Capítulo 13 El lado del camino

**Capítulo 13 – El lado del camino**

Que buena forma de empezar el día. Primero, la luz se fue momentáneamente cuando hubo una subida de tensión en los apartamentos debido al uno uso más alto del normal. A primera vista el problema no parecía gran cosa. Una vez que se subieron los fusibles de nuevo, se rehabilito la electricidad en unos minutos para todo el mundo. Sin embargo la luz se restableció a las 2 de la mañana, así que cuando Bella se despertó casi dos horas después de lo que solía, porque la alarma del reloj a pilas, que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, sonaba bajito con un sonido con el que no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Bella mientras apartaba las mantas y se levantaba de la cama. Se movía tan frenéticamente para hacer las cosas rápidamente que acabo dando vueltas sin terminar de hacer nada.

Con el cepillo de dientes colgando de la boca, Bella reinició su maquina de café antes de correr al baño y ducharse.

Fue la ducha más rápida que Bella se había dado nunca. No tubo ni tiempo de lavarse el pelo. Parecía sin brillo y sucio bajo la luz del baño, pero sin tiempo para nada más, Bella se lo recogió en una coleta antes de apresurarse en la cocina.

"Café, café. Necesito café," canturreó mientras se llenaba una taza. Se abrasó la lengua al tragar la bebida caliente al intentar que la cafeína corriera por sus venas.

En algún momento entre la locura de la ajetreada mañana, Bella se centro en el hecho de que le había prometido a Derek que se encontraría con él para tomar unas copas esa noche. No es que ella bebiese, pero era menos formal que ir a cenar, y quería echarle un ojo al chico antes de comprometerse a pasar dos horas o más con él, sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que parece gustarle a Rosalie. Sin embargo, si su día progresaba de forma parecida a su mañana, Bella sabía que no vería mucho a Derek por la noche.

Y pronto fue aparente que esa era exactamente la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas.

Los pantalones azul oscuro y el sweater con un dibujo náutico que había planeado ponerse estaba doblado sobre la tabla de la plancha donde lo dejó. Durante el ajetreo de recoger las prendas se tropezó con la cinta del bolso y tiró el café por sobre el sweater de color crema.

"¡Joder!"

No había tiempo para preparar un atuendo increíble. El reloj mostró que Bella tenía menos de cuarenta minutos para vestirse e ir al colegio y llegar a tiempo.

Rápidamente se puso unos pantalones negros, la primera camiseta que alcanzaron sus manos, y un par de bailarinas y cogió su bolso antes de salir volando por la puerta, casi sin tiempo para cerrar con llave.

Se subió a su camioneta y metió la llave en el contacto.

No ocurrió nada.

"!No…no…no!" Bella golpeó el volante mientras lo intentaba de nuevo. La camioneta seguía en silencio, salvo por un característico sonido chirriante cada vez que giraba la llave.

Con un pesado suspiro, Bella admitió la derrota y ser arrastró de nuevo al interior del apartamento para llamar al colegio.

"Vivian," Bella habló cuando la secretaria del colegio contestó al teléfono. "¿Se puede encargar alguien de mi clase durante unos minutos? Voy a llegar tarde. Mi camioneta no arranca y necesito llamar a un taxi."

El taxi tardó un tiempo monumental en llegar, y para cuando Bella llegó al colegio, su clase había completado "La jura de fidelidad a la bandera" y estaba con la primera tarea de la lección a medio hacer.

"Gracias," Bella sonrió a Lisa Mick, la vice-directora, que se había ofrecido a trabajar en la clase de Bella hasta que ella llegara.

La sonrisa que le devolvió vaciló durante un momento cuando miró a la camisa de Bella. Mientras Lisa salía silenciosamente, Bella miró de reojo hacía abajo mientras ahogo un grito. Su sujetador negro se veía como un señal de neón en un carretera a través de su fina camisa de color claro. Bella se apresuró hacia su mesa y sacó un grueso suéter marrón que guardaba en el cajón inferior. Rápidamente se lo puso, lo tenía ahí guardado para los días que le tocaba vigilar el recreo, y lo abrochó tan alto como pudo.

No mucho después, Anthony apareció en su mesa ante ella.

"¿Señorita Swan?" preguntó

Bella le miró. "Anthony, ¿estás bien?

"No estoy a gusto" dijo. .

Bella le miró durante un momento preocupada. "¿Te duele la tripita?¿Te sientes enfermo?

Anthony negó con la cabeza. "No estoy a gusto," reiteró.

Bella se sentó de nuevo y le miró, dándose cuenta entonces que su pelo estaba diferente a como solía llevarlo.

"Anthony, ¿te has cortado el pelo?" preguntó. Se preguntó si los demás niños se habían dado cuenta y quizás no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

"No," negó de nuevo. "Pero no me gusta mi pelo."

"¿Por eso no estas a gusto?" preguntó Bella, dándose cuenta al fijarse de la gran cantidad de gomina que llevaba Anthony.

Anthony simplemente encogió los hombros como respuesta.

"¿Quieres un poco de agua?¿Crees que eso te hará sentir mejor?" Preguntó Bella mientras tocaba las mejillas y frente de Anthony con el dorso de su mano. No notó que estuviera más caliente de los normal.

"Vale," dijo Anthony.

"¿Y Anthony?" Bella bajó la voz. "La próxima vez recuerda que tienes que esperar a que te llame antes de levantarte de tu sitio.

"Uh-huh," Anthony asintió.

Bella le sonrió conspiratoriamente. "Vale. Ve" Le señaló con la cabeza hacia la pequeña fuente de agua que había en un rincón del aula.

Anthony bebió antes de volver rápidamente a su sitio.

Halloween se acercaba rápidamente, así que Bella puso a la clase a trabajar en un proyecto artístico: una cadena de calabazas y murciélagos que les ayudaría a contar los días hasta la celebración.

Después de repartir todos los componentes del proyecto, y las explicaciones fueron comprendidas, Bella se sentó y observo como trabajaba su clase. Le maravillaba como su clase mostraba su individualidad, incluso siendo tan pequeños. Unos atacaban los bordes de los murciélagos con las tijeras. Otros coloreaban las calabazas con ceras de colores, mientras que otros siguieron el camino fácil y simplemente pegaban tantos objetos como podían.

Y entonces, los ojos de Bella repararon en Anthony.

A diferencia del resto de los niños, no estaba muy comprometido con el proyecto. Paraba cada pocos segundos para tocarse las orejas y el cuello. Cuando empezó a rascarse la cabeza cada pocos segundos, Bella le llamó para que se acercara de nuevo a su mesa.

"Anthony, ¿Qué pasa?" Bella preguntó mientras empezaba a inspeccionarle.

"Me pica," protestó.

Bella giró a Anthony para ver la parte de atrás de sus orejas y el cuello y vio que en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se le acercó la primera vez le había salido un sarpullido muy rojo y estaba muy extendido. Daba color a un camino que iba de sus orejas, por detrás de estas hasta la nuca. Bella le echo un vistazo al cuero cabelludo de Anthony y vio que también estaba irritado.

"Creo que te da alergia la gomina que llevas," dijo Bella más a si misma que a Anthony.

Como iba contra las normas del colegio llevar a los niños al centro con un sarpullido, Bella cogió su teléfono para llamar a Edward.

"Um, ¿si?" Edward parecía distraído minutos después cuando contestó al teléfono.

"Hola, Edward. Soy Bella. Tengo a Anthony aquí y tiene un sarpullido por el cuello y parece que esta empeorando. Lo esta pasando muy mal..." Bella dejo que Edward dedujera que debía hacer.

"¿Un sarpullido?" preguntó Edward.

"Si. No estoy segura, pero... ¿puede que sea por la gomina?" Bella preguntó en lugar de afirmar.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo gruñido. "Vale. Tengo una reunión más tarde esta mañana. Veré... que puedo hacer para recogerle. Tiene que ir a casa, ¿no?"

"Si. Ya que tiene un sarpullido que es visible," dijo Bella solemnemente. Se sintió mal, sabiendo lo difícil que era para Edward salir del trabajo, pero también sabía que Anthony necesitaba que se ocuparan de él, y rápido. "Lo siento, Edward."

"No, tranquila. Yo... encontraré la forma," suspiró.

Mientras Bella esperaba a que recogieran a Anthony, humedeció servilletas de papel y empezó a limpiar su cuello y orejas.

"Me siento mejor," dijo Anthony mientras lo hacía. Pero el sarpullido no desaparecía y su cuero cabelludo parecía ponerse cada vez más rojo.

Cuando la forma de rascarse de Anthony y sus protesta empezaron a distraer al resto de la clase, Bella empezó a recoger las cosas de Anthony para prepararlo y llevarlo a las oficinas. Miró el reloj y vio que era más que posible que Edward llegara en cualquier momento.

Tan pronto como tubo ese pensamiento, la puerta de su clase se abrió y entró Vivian, la secretaria del colegio, seguida de una mujer rubia y alta.

"¿Has llamado al padre de Anthony?" preguntó Vivian.

"Si. Anthony tiene un sarpullido horrible en el cuello y se siente mal," Contestó Bella. Mientras hablaba, vio como la mujer rubia a la que no conocía caminaba hacia Anthony y le inspeccionaba.

Bella miro Vivian intrigada. _¿Quien es esa? _vocalizó.

"Dice que ha venido a recoger a Anthony," contestó Vivian como si Bella hubiese dicho verbalmente la pregunta.

"¿Tiene una nota o algo?¿Quien es?" preguntó Bella mientras caminaba hacia Anthony y la extraña.

"¿Harías cualquier cosa con tal de no llevar el pelo peinado, verdad?" le estaba diciendo la mujer a Anthony cuando Bella se acercó.

"¿Ha venido a recoger a Anthony?" le preguntó Bella.

"Si. Está conmigo," la mujer sonrió ampliamente. "¿Tengo que firmar algo?"

"Bueno… si, pero no tengo a nadie autorizado para llevarse a Anthony a parte de su padre, y cuando hable con él, no me indicó que otra persona iba a venir a recoger a su hijo," explicó Bella.

"Edward me llamó y me pregunto si podía venir a recogerle. Está trabajando," asintió la mujer.

"Si, pero a menos de que me lo diga Edward, o tenga una nota, no puedo dejar que se lleve a Anthony," dijo Bella.

La mujer rubia miró a Bella entrecerrando los ojos. "Esto es absurdo. Yo le dejé aquí esta mañana. ¿Cual es la diferencia?"

Mientras Bella miraba a Vivian pidiendo ayuda para explicar las normas, la mujer saco su móvil y empezó a marcar.

"Edward," dijo animadamente cuando le tubo al otro lado de la línea. "No me dejan llevarme a Anthony. Algo de un permiso para que me lo llevé... si... uh-huh." la mujer rubia le echo a Bella una mirada de reojo antes de ofrecerle el teléfono. "El padre de Anthony quiere hablar con usted."

Bella aceptó el teléfono, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de maquillaje resecado que había entre las teclas de los números.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Bella. _Yo también se quien es el padre de Anthony, zorra._

_¡Oh Dios mío!¿De donde ha salido eso?_

"Si, Bella. Siento no haber llamado primero. Vicki va a recoger a Anthony. Estoy en esa reunión que te dije."

"_¿La reunión?" preguntó Bella, bajando la guardia por momento un momento dejando ver su entusiasmo._

"Si," susurró Edward.

"¿Como va?¿Parece que va a poder funcionar?"

"De momento bien."

"Llámame tan pronto como sepas..."

La petición de Bella fue interrumpida por alguien aclarándose la garganta con fuerza y ella miró para ver a Vicki mirándola fríamente, con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cual es el apellido de Vicki?" preguntó Bella mientras le devolvía la mirada a Vicki.

"Gates," contestó Edward, "¿Todo correcto? Porque tengo que volver."

"Si. Gracias." Bella cerró el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Vicki.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Vicki preguntó irritada.

"Claro," asintió Bella. "Tan pronto como vea la foto de tu Carné de Identidad."

Vicki puso los ojos en blanco mientras buscaba en su sobrecargado bolso antes de saca su carné de conducir.

Bella miró la foto y el nombre y... _Hmm veintisiete. ¿Y 49 Kilos? ¿En que planeta?_

En lugar de reconocer verbalmente ante Vicki, Bella se giró hacia Anthony y sonrió. "Okay, colega, ¿tienes todo?"

Anthony asintió y señaló a su mochila.

"Probablemente solo necesita que le laven el pelo," dijo Bella, mientras miraba lentamente hacia Vicki. "Creo que es alérgico a la gomina."

De nuevo Vicki puso los ojos en blanco. "No es la gomina. Es hipoalergénico."

Bella estaba a punto de decirle a Vicki que el término 'hipoalergénico' en realidad no se significa nada y que solo era una estrategia de marketing de la industria comercial para que la gente pague unos dólares extras por algo que creen que es químicamente más puro.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Vicki era quien había _puesto _la gomina a Anthony lo tomó como precedente del mito de marketing.

_¿Por qué había preparado Vicki a Anthony para ir al colegio??Había pasado el niño la noche en su casa... o había sido Vicki quien había pasado la noche en casa de Edward?_

"No es asunto mío," masculló Bella para si. Después de todo, ella ya sabía de Vicki. Había oído a Jasper y Alice hablar sobre ella, y el mismo Edward la había mencionado. ¿Por qué la idea de Vicki la molestaba tanto ahora?

"Sabes que podía haber me encargado de esto en la oficina," dijo Vivian por lo bajo. "Solo he venido a por Anthony. No le habría dejado irse con ella sin haber llamado a su padre antes cuando hubiese visto que su nombre no estaba en la lista de emergencias."

Pero Bella no le estaba prestando atención a Vivian. Su ojos estaban fijos en los stilettos de Vicki mientras se marchaba con el niño que parecía muy triste.

Durante su descanso para comer, Bella aún estaba inquieta por la fugaz mirada que Anthony le había echado por encima del hombro mientras salía de la clase. Parecía que él no quería ir con Vicki, como si quisiera que Bella le dijese que no podía ir.

O quizás era una paranoia suya tratando de preservar los sentimientos de apego que había desarrollado hacía Anthony. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ayudar a Edward con Anthony que se estaba dando cuenta que ahora necesitaba ser parte ser parte de la vida de Anthony tanto como Edward la necesitase.

¿Que parecería su situación ahora que Vicki era obviamente una parte tan activa en la vida de Edward y Anthony?

Afortunadamente, el móvil de Bella sonó e interrumpió el tono melancólico que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Por una milésima de segundo, Bella tubo esperanza de que fuese Edward quien la llamaba para decirle que había conseguido el turno y que Anthony iba a estar en su casa temprano y despierto la semana siguiente. Pero el número que aparecía en la pantalla no ere el de Edward. De hecho, no lo reconocía.

"¿Hola?" contestó.

"¿Bella? Soy Derek."

"Oh, ¡hola!" dijo con forzado entusiasmo.

"¿Como estás?"

"Podría estar mejor. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?" Bella se sintió como una cobarde, le había dado la noticia del problema que había tenido con el coche a Derek, por un mensaje al móvil mientras se dirigía al colegio en el taxi. Por supuesto hubiese sido mejor llamar, pero no había hablado lo suficiente con Derek por teléfono. De hecho esta era la primera vez que hablaba con Derek por teléfono. Todas sus llamadas habían resultado ser mensajes de voz de uno para el otro como un típico caso en el que no consigues hablar con la otra persona por teléfono. Y no parecía correcto que su primera conversación telefónica fuera sobre vehículo maltrecho. Pero era como cosa del destino...

"Si, recibí tu mensaje. Un problema con el coche," Derek soltó un carcajada que sonó como si la tuviese ensayada. "Sabes, conozco a un mecánico muy bueno en tu zona. Quizás puedo hacer una llamada en tu nombre."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bella.

Bella odiaba lidiar con los problemas del coche y en especial odiaba tratar con los mecánicos. Siempre se sentí en desventaja por su poco conocimiento con todo lo relacionado con los automóviles. Cuando vivía con sus padres, siempre delegaba en su padre el cuidado y mantenimiento de su coche. Nunca nadie se intentaba aprovechar de Charlie Swan.

Pero aquí en Forks, Bella estaba sola. Y sonaba bien tener un aliado potencial en un mecánico.

"Si. Conozco a mucha gente." Derek soltó una suave risa. "¿Que conduces?"

"Un Toyota Tundra del 2007," contestó Bella.

"¿Una camioneta?" Derek silbó. "Me gustan las mujeres que gobiernan la carretera."

Bella no sabía que contestar a eso, así que simplemente se rió suavemente. "Me sorprende que me dé problemas, pero fui a arrancar esta mañana y no arrancó."

"Probablemente será solo la batería. Debías haberle pedido a algún vecino que te ayudará a arrancarlo," sugirió Derek.

"¿La batería?¿Crees que eso es todo?" Bella tenía esperanza. Una batería muerta sonaba menos desalentador, y mucho más barato que cualquier otro problema que pudiera ir mal.

"Siempre es eso cuando el coche no arranca," contestó Derek. "Deberías pedir que te lo arrancaran con otro coche, ir a comprar una batería nueva y que te la instalen."

Y eso es exactamente lo que Bella hizo. Tan pronto como el taxi la dejo frente a su apartamento, se acercó a la oficina de mantenimiento y le suplicó a un joven conserje que le ayudara a arrancar su coche.

El procedimiento no tardo en hacer resucitar la camioneta de Bella tan pronto como quitó los cables se puso tras el volante y condujo hasta El taller Eagle. Consiguió comprar una batería y que se la instalaran sin ninguna dificultad. En menos de una hora, estaba de vuelta a casa, elogiando a Derek durante todo el camino.

Mientras esperó pacientemente que un sedan blanco se apartara de su camino, pudo aparcar en su aparcamiento, Bella se apresuró a entrar en su apartamento para comprobar los mensajes de su teléfono. Estaba ansiosa por ver si tenía uno de Edward para decirle si había conseguido o no el nuevo turno en el trabajo.

El único mensaje que tenía era una llamada automática de su banco, haciéndole saber que ahora ofrecían servicios de seguros.

Contempló llamar a Edward y preguntarle, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, si todo había ido bien, entonces podría haber estado celebrándolo con Vicki. _Ni lo pienses_.

Sin embargo, si las cosas hubieran salido mal, entonces tal vez no estaba de humor para hablar de ello. Bella ciertamente no querían obligarlo a concentrarse en algo que podría estar tratando de olvidar por el momento.

Así que en lugar de eso, Bella llamó a Derek para darle las gracias por dirigirle en la dirección correcta con su consejo sobre coche y para hacerle saber que su camioneta estaba de vuelta en la carretera, estaba dispuesta a reprogramar esa "cita" con él que había tenido que cancelar.

Lamentablemente, una vez más Bella se encontró con el buzón de voz de Derek. En lugar de dejar un mensaje detallado, simplemente le dio las gracias por su información y lo dejó así. Luego llamó por teléfono a Rosalie a decirle que aún no se había visto con Derek para que Rosalie le preguntara al respecto en su próxima reunión de ventas.

"Sí, me lo dijo," dijo Rosalie cuando Bella la tuvo en el teléfono. "Me preguntó si pensaba que no quieres salir con él."

"No, no es eso," Bella insistió. "Mi camioneta no quería arrancar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? "

"Eso es lo que le dije," Rosalie habló rápidamente. "De todos modos, camioneta o no, vamos a salir la noche del sábado. Recuerdas, te dije sobre lo del Alder Wood Bistro? El amigo de Alice nos consiguió una limusina por la noche y nos vamos de con fiesta le dije Derek al respecto, por lo que ya tienes una cita."

"Gracias por quitarle todo el romanticismo a la noche," Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué?¿No quieres que te lleve él?"

"Tal vez quería que _él _me lo preguntara. Ahora es como un acuerdo de negocios o algo así," explicó Bella.

"Hey, tuviste tu oportunidad, y metiste la pata. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Si piensa que no estás interesada, podría dejarlo pasar. Y créeme, es un buen partido."

"Eso ya lo has dicho," Bella afirmó rotundamente que se quitaba una pelusa de su suéter. "Bien. El sábado por la noche."

Bella se preguntó si Rosalie llamaría en su falta de entusiasmo, pero Rosalie empezó a hablar de vestidos, bolsos y zapatos indispensables. Bella le permitió charla durante veinte minutos antes de que amablemente se excusó con el pretexto de corregir algunos trabajos. Afortunadamente Rosalie no sabía el poco esfuerzo que suponía corregir dieciocho fichas con trazos de la letra "l".

No hubo noticias de Edward esa noche así que Bella supuso lo peor. Y cuando vio a Anthony entrar en la clase al día siguiente, le dolió un poco el corazón al pensar que la buena suerte había esquivado a su padre una vez más.

"Hola, Señorita Swan!" Anthony la saludo contento. "Ya no me pica."

Fue entonces cuando Bella se percató de que Edward había entrado en la clase tras Anthony y que estaba dirigiendo a su hijo hacía ella.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Bella se levantó y se encontró con él en la mitad de la clase.

Edward la miró desconcertado. "Nada. ¿Por?"

"Bueno, para empezar, estás aquí y no en el trabajo," le dijo Bella.

Edward simplemente señaló a Anthony. "No estaba seguro de que tuvieras que tuvieras que revisarle ya que ayer se fue a casa con el sarpullido."

"Oh. Claro." Bella miro al limpísimo cuello y cuero cabelludo de Anthony. Esta vez estaba segura de que le habían cortado el pelo al niño. "Parece que está bien."

"Y probablemente deba cambiar la tarjeta de emergencias. ¿Lo tengo que hacer contigo o en la oficina?" preguntó Edward.

"Uh…la tengo aquí. Simplemente haré una copia para la oficina." Los pensamientos de Bella se aferraron al hecho de que casi seguro que Edward iba a añadir a Vicki a la lista de persona autorizadas para recoger a Anthony.

Y por supuesto, eso es exactamente lo que hizo. El acto parecía tan permanente, indicador de que Vicki estaría presente durante algún tiempo.

Bella fue bruscamente abstraída de sus pensamientos cuando Edward tartamudeó su siguiente frase. "Esto... ¿debería ponerte a ti aquí también, ya que te vas a llevar a Anthony a casa tres noches a la semana?"

"Oh, si," Bella intentó parecer casual, pero internamente estaba bailando el baile de la victoria. _¡Ella también estaba en la tarjeta!_ Porque iba a llevar a Anthony a su casa…_espera…¿Qué?_

Bella miró Edward para ver que él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa delatadora en la cara.

"¡Conseguiste el turno!," chilló antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. ""¡Oh, Edward, es genial!" Su voz fue ahogada cuando su cara se frotó contra su cuello.

"Sí," Edward se echó a reír mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Y no fue un abrazo raro. Fue sincero y sentido y firme y envolvente y... mutuo. Y se prolongó más de lo que debería.

Bella se separó de repente y trató de parecer como si no acabara de apretar su pecho contra el de Edward durante una cantidad inadecuada de tiempo. "Es genial Edward," dijo mientras se alisaba el pelo con la mano. "¿Cuándo empiezas?"

"El Lunes", respondió Edward, sus ojos penetrantes buscando en los de ella si había algún problema. "¿Está bien?¿Necesitas más tiempo? "

"No," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Así que... ¿le dejarás a las cinco y media cada mañana?"

"De lunes a miércoles, sí," Edward asintió.

"Es un turno muy bueno. Me gustaría sólo tener que trabajar tres días a la semana," le dijo Bella.

Edward parecía realmente excitado cuando le devolvió la sonrisa. "No olvides que trabajaré doce horas al día. Eso es casi el doble del tiempo que estás aquí cada día."

"Cuatro días de descanso seguidos hacen que merezca la pena," dejó caer Bella.

"Ya veremos," dijo Edward, pero no parecía que necesitara mucho más para estar convencido.

El resto del día, Bella se encontró radiante de orgullo y felicidad. Al principio pensó que era sólo un sentimiento, pero después de que alguno de los otros profesores comentarán lo contenta que se le veía y a Bella no le costó mucho análisis por su parte averiguar que todo tenía que ver con Edward. Por fin, algo había salido bien para su amigo. Él iba a recibir un aumento de sueldo, Anthony iba a pasar más tiempo con su padre y Bella iba a pasar más tiempo con Anthony... y Edward

Bella rápidamente suprimió el último pensamiento. Aunque Edward era una persona de cuya compañía disfrutaba, él tenía una Vicki. Y si Rosalie se salía con la suya, Bella tendría un Derek. Y a pesar de que eran sólo amigos, había un sentimiento punzante en la conciencia de Bella que le decía que no había espacio en su vida para ambos.

A pesar del pensamiento, la felicidad no se había disipado cuando Bella se despidió de su clase y dejó la escuela ese día. La sensación la acompañó hasta su casa donde hizo una rápida parada en boxes para cambiarse de ropa antes de salir de nuevo para hacer unos cuantos recados. Todavía estaba presente en la oficina de correos, donde Bella se detuvo a enviar por correo un regalo de cumpleaños a su padre.

Sin embargo, entre la tarea completada en la oficina de correos y otra inevitable en el supermercado, fue donde la alegría de Bella disminuyó.

Una vez más, su camioneta no arrancaba.

"Tienes que estar de broma", murmuró mientras miraba por el interior de su camioneta.

Una llamada a su compañía de asistencia en carretera le reveló a Bella que lo más probable era que tuviera que estar sentada inmóvil durante dos horas, como muy pronto, antes de que alguien pudiera llegar a remolcar su coche los diez kilómetros le separaban de su casa. El sol ya había desaparecido y en muy poco tiempo estaría todo oscuro. Caminar no era una opción, ni tampoco abandonar su camioneta en el aparcamiento.

No es que sintiera pánico, pero la ansiedad y la desesperación comenzó a brotar dentro de Bella al darse cuenta de que el problema con su camioneta no era tan simple como había pensado. Cuando consideró el tiempo y el dinero que tendría que gastar para diagnosticar y reparar su vehículo, Bella luchó contra el manto de desesperanza que amenaza con sobrecogerla.

No queriendo sentarse aletargada con sus pensamientos negativos, Bella buscó el número de Rosalie en su teléfono y pulse al botón de llamada. Rosalie vivía cerca, y aunque Bella dudaba que Rosalie fuera capaz de ayudarla a arrancar su camioneta, lo más probable es que se pudiese acercar y sentarse con ella hasta que decidieran que hacer.

Rosalie hubiese hecho eso, si hubiese contestado al teléfono.

Bella nunca había tenido motivos para llamar a Rosalie al número de su casa, lo hizo, de hecho, lo tenía. Desesperada por la asistencia y el confort de una amiga, Bella marcar los números poco familiares y esperó con impaciencia a que su amiga contestara.

Cuando un hombre respondió, Bella casi colgó, dando por hecho que había llamado a un número equivocado.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó el hombre nuevo. Parecía estar molesto. "Rose, ¿eres tú?"

"¿Emmett?" preguntó Bella en voz baja. "¿Está Rosalie en casa?" Por supuesto, Bella sabía que no era así antes de preguntar pero aún así lo hizo.

"No", confirmó Emmett, "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Bella..."

"Bella", dijo Emmett demasiado entusiasmo para su primera interacción telefónica. "¿Qué pasa?"

"En realidad... esperaba que Rosalie pudiese venir a ayudarme. Estaba de camino al supermercado cuando mi coche murió."

"¿Tu coche a muerto?," dijo él. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En el aparcamiento de la oficina de correos. Estaba de camino al supermercado," explicó Bella. Oyó Emmett repitiendo lo que había dicho a alguien más por detrás. "Perdona, Emmett, ¿dijiste que Rosalie _estaba_ en casa?"

"Está bien, vamos a buscarte", dijo Emmett apresuradamente.

"¿Qué? Um ... ¿de acuerdo?" balbuceó Bella. En realidad no se había esperado que Emmett fuera a por de ella. Después de todo, la mayor parte de lo que sabía de él había sido las historias que había oído de Rosalie o los dos breves encuentros que había tenido con él en casa de Alice. Sin duda, sería raro estar sola en su presencia.

Aunque, ciertamente, sería mejor que estar sola.

Así que Bella esperó.

Para aprovechar el tiempo, Bella organizó los recibos que tenía en el monedero, puso su dinero en efectivo en orden por cantidad y eliminó algunos artículos de su lista de compras ya inútiles. Estaba a punto de jugar al con su teléfono móvil cuando un coche se detuvo junto a su camioneta.

Reconoció ese coche.

Era coche de Edward.

A Bella le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Emmett no estaba presente para nada, pero Edward estaba allí en su lugar.

"¿Batería muerta?" Edward preguntó, mientras redondeaba su coche y se acercó a Bella, que estaba esperando en el aire fresco de la noche al lado de su camioneta.

"Supongo. Aunque acabo de comprarla nuevo hace dos días," dijo Bella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras hurgó en su maletero antes de sacar unos cables de arranque. "¿Puedes abrir el capó?"

Bella rápidamente lo hizo y miró como Edward conectó sus baterías con las pinzas, un proceso que se le estaba haciendo muy familiar.

Un golpeo suave en la ventana del asiento trasero en el coche de Edward alertó a Bella de la presencia de Anthony y rápidamente le abrió la puerta para dejarle salir.

"Te he podido volver a ver hoy", dijo Anthony emocionado delante de Bella.

"¡Si!" Bella le devolvió su entusiasmo. "Espero no haber interrumpido tu cena."

"No. Sólo un partido de fútbol en la televisión," reveló Anthony. "No he cenado todavía."

"Era fútbol americano en la televisión y no has cenado porque te negaste a comer la salchicha que te dio Emmett," corrigió Edward justo antes de girar la llave y arrancar la camioneta de Bella.

Anthony lanzó una mirada triste en dirección a Bella. "Se veía asquerosa y olía rara."

"Bueno, tampoco he cenado aún. Iba hacía el supermercado cuando mi camioneta decidió que no quería caminar más," le dijo a Anthony.

Edward desconectó los cables antes de colocarse al lado de Bella. Esperó a hablar hasta que ella terminó su explicación a Anthony. "¿Quieres la buena o la mala noticia?," preguntó.

Bella hizo una mueca y se quejó. "Machácame suavemente. Dime la buena noticia primero," dijo.

"Bueno, no es la batería," Edward sonrió.

"Sí, me lo figuraba," Bella se rió. "Dime la mala noticia en término de dólares y centavos."

"Unos doscientos dólares".

Su primer impulso fue a quejarse, pero en realidad, en lo que va de mantenimiento de automóviles, doscientos de dólares no era tanto.

"¿Doscientos?¿Solo?¿Estás seguro?" preguntó.

Edward asintió. "Tienes que cambiar el alternador. No está recargando la batería, por eso está esta muerta después de dos días," Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte delantera de la camioneta de Bella. "Tardaré un par de días en conseguir la pieza, pero casi seguro que podré ponértelo el viernes."

"¿Puedes hacerlo tú?" Bella preguntó incrédula.

"Sí, yo. Salvo que siga estando en garantía ", dijo Edward golpeando suavemente la carrocería de la camioneta.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no hay garantía. Pero, no puedo pedirte que arregles mi coche. Te llevará mucho tiempo."

"Nah. Los Toyota son bastante simples," discrepó Edward.

"Bueno por lo menos permíteme pagar por tu tiempo," ofreció Bella.

"Sí, ya que tú no estas haciendo _nada_ substancial para mí", dijo Edward sarcasmo.

"Edward, ya te dije, me ofrecí a cuidar de Anthony, porque quiero ayudar. No tienes que sentirse en deuda conmigo ".

"Bien", suspiró Edward. "Entonces haremos un trato."

"¿Oh?" Bella se volvió hacia él y le miró con interés.

"Arreglaré tu coche si me enseñas a hacer la compra", propuso Edward.

Bella se echó a reír en cuestión de segundos antes de darse cuenta de que Edward no se reía con ella. _"¿Hablas en serio?"_

"Sí. No sé cocinar, por lo que tendría sentido que yo no sepa cómo comprar los ingredientes." Edward se volvió para señalar a Anthony. "Y parece que no consigo que él coma nada".

A Bella se le escapó otra carcajada antes de acceder a su trueque. "Él me pidió que te enseñará a cocinar," reveló Bella.

Edward levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Pasos para principiantes, por favor. Apenas he aprendido a usar un rallador de queso."

Anthony se deslizó entre Bella y Edward en ese momento, y Bella pasó los dedos por sus suaves rizos y Anthony acurrucó contra su calor.

"Gracias".

Bella miró y vio intensa mirada de Edward. Esta hizo que inmediatamente su cuerpo se incendiara.

"¿Por?"

"Ya sabes por qué," susurró Edward.

Y sí lo sabía. Estaba dándole las gracias por igualar el marcador. Por dejarle finalmente rescatarla una vez.

* * *

Oooooo .... Que levante la mano quien esta sonriendo tontamente como yo en este momento.

Disculpad la demora...


	14. Capítulo 14 En tus ojos

**Capítulo 14 – En tus ojos**

Edward empujó. Tiró. Agitó y sacudió. Pero la ofensiva pieza de metal no cedió.

De pronto oyó una melódica risa detrás de él.

"¿Tiene que ser precisamente _ese_ carro?" rió Bella mientras le veía luchar por liberar el oxidado artilugio. "Porque creo que_ este_ también puede servir". Con facilidad ella sacó un carro de la fila de al lado.

"Hey, te dije que esto no se me da bien," Edward alzó la mano en forma de rendición. Aceptó el carro de Bella y observó como liberaba otro para ella.

Anthony bailaba entre Edward y Bella, mientras se abrían paso hacia el supermercado. Después de que Edward lo apartara del camino de otros clientes en varias ocasiones, Bella le ofreció llevarlo en su carro, y él aceptó a regañadientes.

"¿Si me quiero bajar en un rato, puedo?" preguntó Anthony.

"Por supuesto," le aseguró Bella.

"El pasillo de los cereales," dijo Edward. "Querrá bajarse para poder inspeccionar los juguetes que hay en las cajas de cereales."

Bella rió. "Me acuerdo que me volvían loca los juguetes que escondían las cajas. ¿A ti no?"

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Siempre era un trozo de plástico que no funcionaba. O solo funcionaba con algo que tenías que pedir por correo."

"No puedes estar diciendo en serio que te preocupabas por eso cuando tenías cinco años," Bella le desafió con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... a lo mejor volvía un _poco _loco," confesó Edward, pero no quería pensar en cuando tenía cinco años. Los recuerdos eran como de otra persona, alguien a quien él ya no conocía.

"Eso pensaba yo," Bella sonrió mientras cogía su monedero y sacaba un trozo de papel cuadriculado. Le ofreció a Edward uno que estaba vacío y ella se quedó con uno que ya estaba escrito.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Edward mientras cogía el lápiz que ella estaba sujetando hacia él.

"Lección número uno: planificación de comidas. Como puedes comprar comida si no sabes para que la vas a usar." Bella señaló su cuadrícula, que Edward ahora reconoció como un calendario. "El lunes voy a hacer tacos. Así que tengo que asegurarme de que tengo pan para tacos, lechuga, queso..."

"¿Haces esto _cada_ vez que haces la compra?" le preguntó Edward incrédulo.

"Si," Bella se giró y le miró. "¿Por?"

"Porque no he oído nunca que nadie haga todo esto para hacer la compra. Una lista quizás, pero ¿un calendario completo?"

Bella volvió a mirar su calendario, y Edward se preguntó si la habría ofendido. "Gastó menos dinero cuando lo hago así," le dijo.

Y eso fue todo lo que Edward necesitaba oír. Menos dinero era mejor. No es que quisiera hacer un gran ahorro con esto, pero no iba a dejarse doscientos dólares en el supermercado. Nunca tenía tanto dinero disponible.

"Oh," al pensar en el dinero disponible Edward recordó, "Recibí una carta del estado diciéndome que he completado satisfactoriamente todo el papeleo y que los cheques con las ayudas de Anthony han sido procesados."

"¡Edward, eso es genial!" dijo Bella con su usual y genuino entusiasmo.

"Si… no es que vaya a llegar ya," dijo Edward mientras miraba de reojo a Anthony, avergonzado evitando hacer contacto visual con Bella mientras hablaba de problemas de dinero.

Como si lo hubiese comprendido por completo, ella señaló a su carro, "Quizás debas empezar poco a poco. No quiero agobiarte con la primera lección" pausó para reírse. "¿Quieres hacer compra solo para una semana?"

"Me parece bien," dijo Edward. Miró de reojo la lista de Bella y vio que alguna de las cenas que tenía ella programadas eran cosas que probablemente el podría hacer.

"¿Te gustan los tacos, Anthony?" preguntó Edward a su hijo.

En lugar de contestar, Anthony miró a Bella. "¿Te gustan los tacos?" preguntó.

"Me _encantan_ los tacos," resaltó Bella.

Anthony asintió. "A mí también."

"Bien, porque eso es lo que vamos a cenar el Lunes," dijo Bella mientras le hacía cosquillas detrás de las orejas.

Edward se giró tan bruscamente para mirarla que accidentalmente golpeó su carro con el de ella y se le cayó el pedazo de papel que estaba sujetando.

"Bella, no tienes que hacerle la cena. Le daré de cenar después de recogerle," insistió.

"Pero no saldrás del trabajo hasta las seis y tardarás como poco otra media hora en llegar a mi apartamento. Estará hambriento," Bella señaló a Anthony. "¿En serio me vas a negar el privilegio de cenar con este hombrecillo tres noches a la semana?"

Los ojos de Edward se movieron de la graciosa mueca en la cara de Bella al carro vacío entre ellos.

"Está bien, pero yo compraré las cosas para hacer los tacos." cedió.

"Como quieras," hizo una graciosa reverencia.

Edward la observó mientras ella se le adelantaba un poco, empujando a Anthony con ella.

A Edward no se le había pasado por alto que Bella, una vez más, llevaba unos vaqueros. Era quizás la cosa más sexy que él había visto en su vida, y tubo que pensar en zapatos de golf y raquetas de tenis para que ella no pudiera ver la evidencia de su admiración.

"¡Si!" celebró Bella al parar frente al final del pasillo donde había productos de limpieza en oferta. "¡Me encanta cuando esto esta de oferta!"

Edward observó asombrado como Bella colocaba tres cajas pequeñas de un producto de limpieza de uso doméstico en su carro como si hubiese ganado una lotería secreta.

albergar a un capricho extraño para los suministros de limpieza que mostrar imágenes de andrógino, los hombres calvos

"Bueno," dijo mientras se acercaba con su carro hacia ella, "a parte de ser una profesional en hacer la compra y de tener un extraño encaprichamiento hacia los productos de limpieza con dibujos de andróginos hombres calvos, ¿qué más debería saber sobre la mujer que va a cuidar de mi hijo tres días a la semana?"

Bella arqueó una ceja. "¿Crees que Mr. Clean es andrógino?"

Edward cogió una caja de la estantería y se la mostró para que la viera. "Mira esa expresión en su cara... y esas cejas... es sospechoso."

Bella se echo a reír descaradamente. Su risa era contagiosa e inmediatamente, Edward se estaba riendo también.

Una anciana con el cabello color algodón de azúcar se burló de sus carcajadas al pasar a su lado, lo que provocó más risitas y carcajadas.

Cuando se calmaron, Edward y Bella se dirigieron a la sección de cereales, y tal y como Edward predijo, Anthony pidió ser puesto en libertad. Tan pronto como Bella le puso firmemente en el suelo, ella le vio metódicamente inspeccionar el contenido que promocionaban las cajas.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber sobre mi?" preguntó Bella, con los ojos aún clavados en Anthony.

"No sé… ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?" preguntó Edward.

"Porque desde luego eso dice que soy de confianza y responsable," Bella sonrió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Ya se que eres de confianza y responsable. Ahora quiero saber si tienes mal gusto," Edward le devolvió.

"¿Y que consideras mal gusto?"

"Ska, rap, básicamente cualquier cosa que pusieran en la radio en los 90s."

"Wow. Ese es un espectro muy amplio," rió Bella. "Pero quitando lo de los 90, estoy bastante de acuerdo contigo."

"Uh-oh. No me digas que te gusta esa porquería techno-pop."

"No…soy una chica más de baladas duras y rockeras."

"¿Bandas 'peludas'?¿Música de bandas 'peludas'?" Edward puso su mano en el pecho como si estuviera teniendo un infarto masivo. "'Dime que no es cierto!"

"No puedo evitarlo. Mi madre tenía una de esas subscripciones con la revista Time Life Music y el CD de Baladas me caló de lleno. Literalmente me gustan todas las canciones."

"¿Cual es tu canción favorita?"

"No tengo una canción favorita. Me gustan demasiadas como para elegir una. Depende de mi estado de ánimo."

"Yo tengo una canción favorita," dijo Anthony. Había colocado sigilosamente una caja de cereal Trix en el carrito de Edward sin ser detectado y ahora estaba de pie entre los carros mirando fijamente a Bella.

"¿Cual es tu canción favorita?" Bella se agachó para coger a Anthony en un intentó de volver a meterle en el carro. Pero Anthony tenía otros planes. Rodeo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, evitando que ella pudiera separarlo de su cuerpo.

Bella frotó la espalda de Anthony durante un momento y después le preguntó de nuevo sobre la canción.

"You Are My Sunshine," dijo, su voz ahogada en su cuello.

"Ooh, ¡Me encanta esa canción!" exclamó Bella justo antes de empezar a cantar un poco del estribillo mientras mecía a Anthony.

Edward observó como interactuaban incómodo. Era tan... fácil.

En silencio, se reprendió a sí mismo, porque en ese momento sintió una emoción que un padre nunca debe sentir hacia su hijo: envidia. Pero mientras observaba Bella sujetar a Anthony bañándole con su cariño, no podía dejar de sentir otra cosa.

"Está bien, Anthony. Es hora de bajar," dijo Edward, golpeando suavemente el pie de su hijo en un intento de que aflojará su sujeción sobre Bella.

Anthony no hizo intención de obedecer.

"Un abrazo más y luego te voy a poner en el carro," dijo Bella. Le dio un apretón a Anthony. Él rió en voz alta. "Oh, mentí. Una más," dijo Bella antes de hacerlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, Anthony echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras reía, y todavía estaba riendo cuando Bella logró ponerlo de vuelta en el carro.

Edward consideró hacerle un cumplido a Bella por lo bien que interactuaba con su hijo, pero pasó mucho tiempo ordenando los sentimientos en su cabeza, que el momento pasó, y antes de se diera cuenta, ella le había llevado a la sección de alimentos y le estaba interrogado sobre fruta.

"¿Quieres plátanos? Están de oferta," Bella sostuvo unos cuantos.

"Uh… no me gustan mucho los plátanos," comentó Edward. Cuando Bella permaneció callada pero señaló a Anthony, Edward le preguntó a su hijo sobre el producto. "Anthony, ¿te gustan los plátanos?"

Él niño miró hacia los plátanos un momento, y asintió, inmediatamente después volvió su atención a la revista de cocina que le había dado Bella.

"Genial. Algo más que comerá. ¿Los niños normalmente no tienen alergia a lo plátanos, verdad?" Preguntó Edward mientras ponía la fruta en su carro.

"Los niños pueden ser alérgicos a cualquier cosa. ¿Por?" preguntó Bella.

"Me preocupan esas cosas porque no sé si es alérgico a algo," Edward señaló a Anthony. "Alice me asustó con todas estas historias de niños comiendo cosas a las que son alérgicos y que se les cierra la garganta..."

"¿No tienes su historial médico?" Bella frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, se supone que lo recibiré en el correo, pero esta tardando muchísimo. Y hasta que no lo reciba, no puedo apuntarle al servicio de ayuda medica que me comentaste. Y no puedo llevarle al médico sin el seguro…es un círculo vicioso."

"Eso parece," dijo Bella. "¿Tenías alergia a algo cuando eras niño? A veces esas cosas son hereditarias."

"A los gatos," dijo Edward. Recordó que Anthony le dijo que era alérgico a los gatos. "Anthony también. ¿No tienes un gato verdad?"

"No," le aseguró Bella.

Edward estaba a punto de cambiar de tema cuando, dando un rodeo Bella le preguntó acerca de su familia.

"¿Tienes hermanos, Edward?" Debió darse cuenta de que la miraba alarmado, porque en seguida justifico su pregunta con una explicación. "Si tus hermanos eran alérgicos a algo, que os transmitieran vuestros padres o algo así, Anthony podría serlo también."

"No," Edward dijo rápidamente. Aunque no dejo claro si le estaba diciendo que no tenía hermanos o si no tenían alergias, pero Bella no pidió que se lo aclarara.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Bella sacara a Edward de su desánimo cantando con la música que estaba sonando a través de los viejos altavoces del supermercado. Cuando vio la expresión divertida de Edward, ella inmediatamente dejó de cantar, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

"Déjame adivinar, tampoco te gusta la música que sonaba en la radio en los 70s," se burló.

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "No, Fleetwood Mac está bien. Y esta canción es de los 80s."

"Vale, listillo," dijo Bella golpeándole suavemente con el hombro a propósito. "¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"

El contacto momentáneo de sus cuerpos cuando Bella se acercó a él puso a Edward nervioso. Casi la agarró para acercarla a él y hacerle cosquillas, como si tuviese derecho alguno a flirtear con ella de esa manera.

Pero era como si el cuerpo de Bella fuera un imán y el suyo fuera metal. Edward tubo que luchar fuertemente contra el deseo de alargar la mano y tocarla; de acariciar su brazo o su espalda... meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de esos vaqueros...

Su móvil sonó y rompió el hechizo. Edward rápidamente levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que había estado descaradamente con la boca abierta el trasero de Bella. Por suerte, ella estaba ocupada lanzando un paquete de zanahorias baby en su carrito y no se había dado cuenta.

Edward miró su móvil y vio el número de Vicki parpadear en la pantalla. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bella, vio que ella le estaba mirando, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Edward silenció la llamada, pero pocos momentos después de hacerlo, volvió a llamar. No le sorprendió. Vicki era extremadamente persistente.

Dio la espalda a Bella y contestó la llamada lo más bajito que pudo.

"Hola, Edward," dijo Vicki dulcemente. "¿Por qué no has llamado? Te he estado esperando."

"¿Esperándome? ¿Por?" susurró Edward.

"¿Por qué susurras?¿Donde estás?" Vicki inmediatamente se irritó y se volvió desconfiada.

"Estoy en el supermercado," le dijo Edward.

"Oh," eso pareció calmarla. "¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Podíamos haber ido juntos.

"No lo pensé." Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, ¿te has dado cuenta de que mañana es viernes?"

"¿De que va todo esto?" Edward no tenía tiempo de jugar a las adivinanzas. Mientras miró hacia Bella, se dio cuenta de que era más que evidente que ella ya había terminado su compra y estaba haciendo tiempo esperándole.

"¡Casi es fin de semana y aún no me has dicho que vamos a hacer!" resopló Vicki.

"No sabía que era responsable de como vas a pasar tu fin de semana."

"¿Qué?" protestó Vicki. "¿Que diablos está pasando?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Estás viendo a alguien más?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Edward se sitio estúpido por estar teniendo esta conversación en mitad del supermercado.

Bella alzó la mirada cuando oyó a Edward levantar la voz. Él rápidamente bajo el volumen de su voz mientras continuaba su conversación.

"Mira, estoy en mitad de la tienda. Te llamo luego. Te... te llamo cuando llegue a casa." Edward cerró su teléfono terminado la conversación bruscamente.

"¿Todo va bien?" le preguntó Bella a Edward cuando este cogió el carro de nuevo. No se había dado ni cuenta de que Bella había estado empujando los dos carros mientras el hablaba por teléfono.

"Si," contestó monótonamente. "¿Lista?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a Edward que abrió el camino a la caja registradora.

Solo era una amiga, y estaba simplemente haciéndole el favor de ayudarlo a hacer la compra, pero la repentina llamada de Vicki fue una dura dosis de realidad y disipó la magia que había estado experimentando con Bella mientras disfrutaba de su compañía.

La incomodidad del viaje a la compra se desvaneció temporalmente cuando Bella subió al coche de Edward y se apoderó de su radio.

Ella sintonizó una emisora de hip hop y se volvió, sonriendo a Edward hasta que reaccionó y él movió el dial a una emisora de rock. "Hotel California" de The Eagles sonaba por el altavoz y por el rabillo del ojo, Edward pudo ver que Bella estaba satisfecha.

No se molestó en decirle que esa era una de sus canciones favoritas.

Después de ayudar a Bella a separar sus alimentos y meterlos en su casa, Edward deambulo por la puerta su puerta de entrada mientras sujetaba a Anthony, impidiéndole que correteara por el apartamento.

"Bueno... estaba pensando venir el domingo para cambiarte el alternador. ¿Te parece bien?" Preguntó Edward.

"Me parece perfecto," sonrió Bella. "En serio, Edward. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente que arregles mi camioneta."

La forma en que Bella le estaba mirando... saber que él era responsable de la expresión de su cara... la atracción era muy fuerte y se dejó llevar.

Despacio y con cautela, Edward alzó su mano y separo unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre la cara de Bella cerca de su boca. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel y él dejó caer la mano con rapidez. "Lo siento ..."

"No… no pasa nada. Yo solo…"

Permanecieron allí, en medio de la pequeña cocina de Bella, mirándose el uno al otro patosamente, hasta que Anthony rompió el trance pidiendo ir al baño.

Cuando Edward volvió del baño tras asegurarse de que Anthony alcanzaba la taza, notó que Bella evitaba mirarle a los ojos mientras colocaba las cosas que había comprado y le habló con rapidez y con evasivas.

"Así qué…¿Te veré el domingo?" verificó Edward.

"El domingo. Simplemente… llámame y dime cuando vendrás. estaré aquí todo el día," dijo Bella. Ella no miró más allá del cuello de su camisa.

Había sido un buen día. Bella hizo que hacer la compra pareciera menos una obligación y más algo divertido. Incluso Anthony había estado en uno de los mejores estados de ánimo en el que Edward le había visto nunca.

Estar en la presencia de Bella era como estar con... Edward se dio cuenta de que nunca hubo una mujer en su vida con la que hubiese tenido una amistad en la que realmente disfrutara de su compañía. No es que sólo quisiera ser amigo de Bella ...

Pensar en eso le recordó a Vicki y de inmediato Edward se sintió irritado. Todo había ido bien hasta que ella había llamado y explotó la burbuja mística que les había rodeado a él y a Bella. Y entonces él había tenido empeorar las cosas con ese estúpido movimiento en su cocina, tocarla como un Casanova bajo los efectos del crack. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Edward no quería pensar sobre eso más tiempo y su mente se apresuro en buscar una distracción. Miro hacia la radio, pero ya le recordaba a Bella. Miro por el espejo retrovisor a Anthony y vio que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que un coche le iba siguiendo de cerca. Edward piso el freno para alertar al otro conductor.

"Apártate de mi culo", murmuró, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para no despertar a Anthony.

La persona que conducía el coche estaba obviamente perdida y sin prestar mucha atención porque tan pronto como la luz roja de las luces de freno de Edward aparecieron, el conductor del viejo vehículo freno y antes de esquivar a Edward y seguir a toda velocidad calle abajo.

"Maldito idiota", dijo Edward. Miró hacia atrás y se aseguró de Anthony seguía durmiendo. Por suerte, así era y por lo tanto no había oído el colorido lenguaje de su padre.

En casa, Edward metió la compra en la casa, antes de sacar a Anthony del coche y le llevó dentro también. Nada más tumbar a Anthony en el sofá, su teléfono sonó. Se preguntó si sería Bella, que le llamaba para explicarle que estaba pensando exactamente cuando él se marchó de su casa, y porque su humor había cambiado tan bruscamente.

Pero era Emmett, que le llamaba para recordar a Edward sobre unos planes que Edward no recordaba haber hecho.

"¿Te acuerdas? Rose consiguió reserva en ese restaurante en Port Angeles, barra libre, tío. Tienes que venir," insistió Emmett.

"¿Port Angeles?" protestó Edward. A pesar de que la barrar libre y la comida gratis eran tentadores, estaba bastante lejos como para permitírselo. Además que necesitaría una canguro para Anthony. Era mucho esfuerzo para una noche.

"Si, y un amigo de Alice nos ha conseguido una limusina. Tío, ¡Gratis!" para Emmett, conseguir cosas gratis era el equivalente a que hacienda le devolviese todos los impuestos. Edward sabía que no tenía forma de decirle que no a él.

"¿Y Alice va a ir? ¿O solo vamos nosotros?" preguntó Edward. Recordaba vagamente que Emmett le dijo algo de Roselie había conseguido algo en Port Angeles.

"No, vamos todos. Rose y yo, Jasper y Alice…¿A quién vas a llevar?"

"Uh… no sé. ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a...?"

"Oh, y Bella va a ir con un tío del trabajo de Rose."

"Derek," Edward soltó el nombre como si fuera vinagre amargo.

"Si, creo que ese es el tío. Bueno, el sábado por la noche. Hemos quedado en casa de Jasper y saldremos de allí. ¿Vienes, verdad?"

La última cosa que quería hacer Edward era pasar la noche con Bella y otro tío. Y desde luego no iba a ir solo y ser el único hombre entre un mar de las parejas.

"Tío, ¿Por qué estás actuando como si yo no te hubiese dicho nada de esto?" Emmett continuó. "Dijiste que vendrías con Vicki. "

"¿Eso dije?" Edward honestamente no se acordaba.

"Si. Y si desperdicias estas dos invitaciones, Rose me va a matar porque tienen otra amiga que quiere venir.

La mente de Edward lucho por recordar la conversación en la que dijo que le pediría ir a Vicki. Entonces recordó su llamada en el supermercado y como ella esperaba que él la pidiera salir. Quizás si que _dijo_ algo. Emmett desde luego estaba seguro de que lo hizo.

"Si, vale. Te llamaré," prometió Edward.

Salir le costó a Edward mucho más esfuerzo del que estaba acostumbrado. Primero tuvo que encontrar una niñera para Anthony. Por suerte, la madre de Taylor estaba más que dispuesta a quedarse con Anthony por una noche. Al parecer, sus otros hijos tenían amigos esa noche en casa, y si no fuera por la visita de Anthony, habrían dejado a Taylor fuera de los juegos.

A continuación, Edward llamó a Vicki, ella descolgó en el tercer tono. Parecía incómoda al principio, pero cuando Edward le preguntó acerca de si le había o dicho algo sobre llevarla a Port Angeles ese fin de semana, sólo dio una respuesta.

"Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuando llegarías a ese tema", dijo. "¿Cuándo vamos?"

Según Edward explicaba el plan la noche del sábado, Vicki pasó a estar menos desagradable y más interesada. Para cuando terminó la llamada, estaba hablando de un exuberante vestido rojo sexy y de lo que iba a hacer para que la noche de Edward valiera la pena.

Todo ese tiempo, en lo único que Edward podía pensar era en lo incómodo que iba a ser tener Vicki frente a Bella en la misma mesa.

El sábado por la noche, una vez que él y Vicki llegaron a casa de Jasper y Alice, Edward tardó menos de cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que la palabra incómodo no era lo bastante descriptiva.

Un Infiniti gris oscuro estaba estacionado en la calzada, y puesto que era el único coche que Edward no reconoció, dedujo que pertenecía a Derek.

"Wow ... es un coche genial," Vicki salivó emocionalmente mientras miraba el coche.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida en dirección al coche. _No es_ bueno, pensaba mientras seguía a Vicki hasta la puerta de la casa.

Mientras esperaban, Edward rápidamente evaluó lo que llevaba y se preguntó si la camisa por fuera de sus pantalones grises era suficientes. Luego miró a Vicki. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo estilo halter que se adaptaba a sus curvas exquisitamente. Los stilettos de seda del mismo color hacían bonito contraste con su piel cremosa y acentuado sus atléticas piernas. Cada pelo rubio en su cabeza estaba en su lugar, como si se hubiera peinado cada mechón por separado. Y el pintalabios rojo que llevaba era perfecto.

Sin embargo, parecía una vagabunda en comparación con Bella Swan.

Cuando Jasper abrió la puerta y Edward vio de reojo a Bella de pie directamente al final del pasillo, las rodillas casi le fallaron al verla.

El vestido negro sin tirantes que Bella llevaba era una dicotomía entre descaro y virtud. La cinta de satén negro atada en un inocente lazo a la cintura en contraste con el tul sexy que asomaba de la parte inferior de la falda. Los lazos del corpiño resaltaban pechos y Edward pudo imaginar con claridad sus manos quitando la tela para mostrar unos pezones erectos, anhelando que él los tocara...

"Edward!" Una voz molesta rompió sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?" Edward respondió, igual de irritado por que habían interrumpido su fantasía.

Jasper le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto hacia la mano extendida de Derek. "Este es Derek, un amigo de Rosalie..."

"Y de Bella", Derek intervino sonriendo hacia ella.

Edward casi vomitó sobre el hombre que tenía delante de él. Derek parecía uno de esos chicos del instituto que nunca llegaba a comprender que _no era _"guay". Su pelo parecido al del muñeco Ken, su ropa, sus zapatos, todos ello gritaba ser de hace dos temporadas.

Y llevaba un traje marrón. _Marrón_. Parecía literalmente una mierda.

Sin Embargo, Alice no estaba de acuerdo.

"Me gusta tu traje, Derek. Me recuerda a algo que vi en Project Runway," dijo ella como cumplido.

_Más así como Proyecto Salir-corriendo, _caviló Edward.

"Estuve La semana de la moda de Nueva York con mi hermana y ella lo vio y simplemente me hizo comprarlo. Pensó que tenía cierto atractivo también", Derek sonrió. Luego miró a Bella, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"Es bonito", dijo finalmente como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Edward y parecía que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

El corazón de Edward se disparó. _¿Era posible que no le gustara este tipo? ¿Su ropa cara y su coche de lujo no era exactamente su agrado?_

"¡La limusina está aquí!" Alice gritó cuando vio el alargado y elegante, vehículo de color ébano parar en frente de su casa.

Edward puedo oír a Derek decirle a Bella sobre la historia de la limusina y cómo es una palabra francesa, bla, bla, bla. Casi se echó a reír, pero cuando miró a Bella, que parecía genuinamente interesada y le preguntaba a Derek si alguna vez había estado en Francia. Y, por supuesto, él lo había estado.

"¿Dónde está esta noche Anthony?" Preguntó Bella a Edward tímidamente una vez que estaban todos en la limusina y la emoción había cesado.

"Está con un amigo," Vicki intervino mientras entrelazaba el brazo con el de Edward.

Edward se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Bella momentáneamente pararon sobre la mano de Vicki antes de mirarle en busca de más aclaraciones.

"Con Taylor", puntualizó Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Asegúrate de preguntarle a fondo acerca de su noche cuando llegues a casa. Taylor a veces puede ser... no tan agradable".

Vicki miró a Edward y Bella antes de que su rostro se llenará de una expresión de descubrimiento.

"Eres la profesora Anthony, ¿verdad?"

Cuando Bella asintió ella siguió adelante. "¡Oh! Me preguntaba de donde te conocía, no conseguía ubicarte. Se te ve muy... _diferente._"

"Los profesores", intervino Derek ansioso de reunir toda la atención de Bella, "tal vez la profesión más noble del mundo."

"¡Oh, Derek. Eso es tan dulce..." dijo Rosalie en un tono excesivamente azucarado mientras intentaba descaradamente tocar el pie de Bella con el suyo, por lo que pudo ver Edward.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que Bella le miraba. La expresión de su rostro, refleja su propios pensamientos: iba a ser una noche larga.

El trayecto a Alder Wood Bistro fue largo y tortuoso. Vicki y Derek hablaron hablarón casi sin parar todo el viaje, y desafortunadamente no fue entre ellos. Alice y Rosalie le lanzaron miradas mordaces a Edward, rogándole que hiciera que Vicki se callará. Aunque Alice parecía ser la única irritada por la charla egocéntrica de Derek. La expresión de Bella era indiferente y Rosalie parecía agarrase a cada palabra, y eso era cuando no estaba riéndose con demasiado entusiasmo de sus chistes malos.

A su llegada, el grupo rápidamente salió de la limusina y se dirigieron al restaurante. Emmett hizo saber que estaba muriéndose de hambre, afirmando que había tomado un ligero almuerzo preparándose para la noche.

"Esta tarde te vi casi comerte una pizza entera tu solo," Rosalie le delató.

"Si," Emmett estaba de acuerdo. "Como dije, ligero."

"Sabes, las pizzas son una gran cantidad de calorías innecesarias. Yo trato de mantenerme alejado de esas cosas ", dijo Derek a Emmett.

"Bien. Más para los demás," dijo Emmett, a continuación, se volvió a Jasper y vocalizó, _¿Quien es este tío?_

Mientras caminaba detrás de Derek y Bella, Edward se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver la mano de Derek masajeando ligeramente la parte baja de la espalda de Bella.

Y una vez que todos habían ocupado sus asientos en la mesa grande y circular, Edward se molestó por la forma Derek acarició el hombro de Bella con la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Estás bien?" Jasper le dio un codazo mientras susurraba.

"Sí," Edward se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó. Luchó con dificultad por concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, que no fueran de Derek y Bella.

Volvió su atención a la forma en que Alice devoraba la lista de vinos, insistiéndole a Jasper para que pidiera un vino tinto, mientras que ella pedía dos tipos diferentes de blanco.

"¿Qué? Es gratis," se encogió de hombros cuando vio que Edward la miraba.

Edward se echó a reír, sabiendo que Alice con su escaso metro y medio estaría ebrio en muy poco tiempo.

A continuación, dirigió su atención a Emmett y tomó nota de la forma en que su amigo estaba tratando de hablar con Rosalie sobre el menú, pero Rosalie parecía sólo tener ojos para la pareja frente a ella. Estaba fascinada por cada palabra que Derek decía, dejando a Edward desconcertado, mientras trataba de averiguar qué tenía ese hombre que le hacía tan genial.

Para cuando llego la cena, las bebidas fluían libremente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Edward perdió en su decisión y se concentró en Bella una vez más. Se las arregló para escuchar cuando Derek le habló de sus vacaciones en Barbados y de cómo se decidió por un Infiniti en lugar de un Mercedes Benz.

"¿Crees que buscaras un coche nuevo ya que tu camioneta está dando tantos problemas?" preguntó Derek .

"En realidad, no. Me la van a arreglar," los ojos de Bella miraron hacía Edward rápidamente. Ella sonrió cuando vio que le estaba mirando.

"No puedo creer que el mecánico te diera una batería defectuosa. Debo llamarle y decirle un par de cosas," amenazó Derek.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "No hay ningún problema con la batería. Es el alternador. Tal vez si el mecánico supiese lo que estaba haciendo..."

"Rich de Eagle definitivamente sabe lo que está haciendo. Él es uno de los mejores mecánicos de la zona." Aunque sus palabras fueron en respuesta a Edward, Derek mantuvo los ojos plantados en Bella.

"Bueno Rich de Eagle debería haber comprobado el alternador y haber ahorrado a Bella la molestia de quedarse tirada por la coche en un aparcamiento," dijo Edward.

"¿Te quedaste tirada?" Derek le frunció el ceño a Bella. "Deberías haberme llamado."

"Me llamó a mi," dijo Edward.

De pronto, tres pares de ojos se centraron en Edward cuando Vicki, Derek y Bella todos se preguntaron qué le pasaba a él de repente. Rápidamente se calmó y fingió un nuevo interés en la comida. Desesperadamente trató de ahogar el sonido de Derek reaccionar a la masturbación verbal de Rosalie sobre las vacaciones de Derek en Maui.

"Edward, debería ir de vacaciones a Maui," dijo Vicki repente. "Desde luego ahora tienes dinero para hacerlo."

"¿Dinero?" Jasper miró a Edward. "Has ganado una lotería que desconozco?"

"El estado le acaba de dar un montón de dinero," Vicki movió la mano frente a Jasper con indiferencia.

"¿El dinero de Anthony?" Bella preguntó en voz baja. Por la mirada en su cara, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba decepcionado por él. Abrió la boca para decirle que no tenía intención de utilizar el dinero para tomarse unas vacaciones cuando Vicki se volvió y se dirigió a Bella antes de que tuviera una oportunidad.

"Tener un niño que aparece de pronto de la nada es una carga enorme, ¿no te parece? Y yo diría que unas vacaciones es lo que Edward merece y necesita."

"Lo qué Edward _necesita_," Bella marcó el énfasis en la última palabra, "es encontrar un apartamento más grande para que Anthony puede tener su propio dormitorio y no tener que sentirse como un visitante en su propia casa".

La rabia que irradiaba de Bella parecía tomar forma humana y tener una silla propia en la mesa. Antes de que las cosas empeoraran, Edward levantó las manos para detener la locura.

"Antes de que nadie ponga más palabras en mi boca", miró fijamente a Vicki, "No tengo ninguna intención de tomar unas vacaciones ni nada parecido. Y, por supuesto, mi hijo no es una carga ".

"Aún así yo todavía creo que tú deberías tomar unas vacaciones," Vicki hizo un mohín. Edward sabía que 'tú' quería decir 'nosotros', y que felizmente se apuntaría a cualquier destino de lujo que le ofrecieran.

Sin embargo, Cuando Edward miró a Bella, su mirada se había suavizado y la mirada de decepción había desaparecido.

Y entonces, fiel a su ego y a sus intempestivas maneras, Derek le dio un consejo a Edward, _por si acaso_ se decidía a ir de vacaciones.

"No uses un agente de viajes. La última vez que lo hice, me estafó uno 2400 dólares de 2400," dijo.

Alice se rió. "Deberías dejar que Rosalie que te haga una litigación del caso", hipó. Ahora era descaradamente obvio que estaba borracha.

"¿Litigación?" Derek parecía ser el único asombrado.

"¡Oh, no es nada! Sólo tengo esta firma de abogados falsos que uso para llevar a la gente a la justicia cuando me han hecho mal a mí." Entonces, tratando de concentrar la atención de Derek de nuevo en Bella, Rosalie agregó, "Bella piensa que no es ético."

Alice soltó una largo carcajada antes de Jasper se acercará a ella y le quitara la copa de vino de la mano.

"Bella _no _cree que sea tan poco ético," Alice cantó señalando a Bella.

Rosalie inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había algo entre Bella y Alice que ella desconocía.

"¿Por?¿Que ha pasado?," preguntó Rosalie.

"Alice, ¿has probado el vino de la casa? Toma, prueba el mío," Bella rápida le paso la copa a Alice, pero Jasper la intercepto y negó con la cabeza, indicando que Alice ya no iba a tomar más.

"¿Qué hizo Bella?" Rosalie presionó a Alice.

"Bella use la firma falsa cuando consiguió que a Edward le devolvieran la luz," Alice cacareó incontroladamente.

"¿Qué?" Rosalie se giró y miró a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Te enfrentas a una empresa de servicios públicos? ¿Estás loca?"

"Vaya, Bella. Eso si es tener agallas," Emmett levantó las cejas.

"¿Podemos... hablar de otra cosa?" preguntó Bella.

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?" Vicki le susurró a Edward.

Pero él no se dio cuenta de que ella le hablaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado deseando que se le tragara la tierra.

"Espera, ¿la compañía le corto la luz sin motivo o no pagó el recibo?" Derek le preguntó a Bella.

"Derek," Bella murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Edward miró para otro lado mientras ella hundía su cara en sus manos.

¿Se creía que su vida era una broma?¿Iba por ahí discutiendo sus problemas con sus amigos y después se reía de ellos, como estaba ocurriendo ahora?

A su alrededor, sus amigos se estaban riendo y bromeando acerca de la proeza que Bella había logrado, y cómo Edward se había beneficiado. Se divertían, y le pedían que actuara en su nombre. Pero Edward no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Bella y cuando ella le miró arrepentida, se a seguro de que ella fuera capaz de leer su rabia a través de su intensa mirada.

De golpe, Edward se levantó y salió del restaurante. Él vio la limusina y a su conductor apoyado contra el coche en el aparcamiento y recordó que no sólo no tenía una manera de escapar, además tendría que soportar todo el viaje a casa con Bella y Derek el gilipollas petulante.

Mientras Edward trataba de alejarse de la sobresaltada emoción que sentía, analizó por qué estaba tan molesto con Bella. No fue porque toda la mesa estaba hablando de cómo no había sido capaz de pagar su cuenta y por ella le había cortado la luz. Sus amigos ya sabían eso y ellas eran lo único que importaba de todos modos.

Ni siquiera era porque Bella había tomado cartas en el asunto sin tan siquiera preguntar. A decir verdad, su generosidad y atención era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Edward acerca de ella.

Fue ese momento fugaz, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que Alice estaba diciendo, la mirada en la cara de Bella ...

Ni siquiera parecía confundida, como tras un mal entendido cualquier amiga que se preocupara estaría. No, parecía arrepentida, porque sabía exactamente lo que sabía Edward. Sus acciones no habían sido consecuencia de su preocupación o su amistad con Edward. En lugar de eso, Bella actuó por caridad, le había mirado como si no fuera ni medio hombre.

Y a los ojos de Bella Swan, eso era lo último que quería ser.


	15. Capítulo 15 Devoradora de hombres

**Capítulo 15 - Devoradora de hombres**

Bella levantó la cabeza y observó la forma en retirada de Edward Cullen cuando salió del restaurante. Las únicas dos personas que parecía darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba eran Vicki y Derek. Y cuando Bella hizo un movimiento para levantarse de su asiento, también lo hizo Vicki.

"¿Me dejas... un minuto?" Preguntó Bella levantando un dedo para indicar visualmente su petición.

"¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?" Vicki entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Bella.

Bella apenas podía ocultar el suspiro de irritación que dio antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el exterior detrás de Edward. Lo encontró rápidamente en el lateral del edificio.

"Edward, deja que me explique", suplicó.

La única respuesta de Edward fue mirarla antes de volverse y dejarla donde estaba.

"Edward," Bella corrió para ponerse al su altura. "Háblame. Vamos, " le tiró de la manga.

El forcejeó hasta que su brazo quedó libre, se negaba a mirarla.

Y de pronto _él _había vuelto. Ese hombre al que Bella había conocido al comienzo del año escolar, el que estaba tan lleno de ira y orgullo. El _Sr. Cullen._

"No entiendo porque estás tan enfadado conmigo," comenzó Bella. "solo intentaba ayudar."

"¿Acaso te pedí que me ayudarás?" Edward le echo en cara. "¡No soy tu obra de caridad, Bella!"

"Ya lo sé, Edward." Intentó usar el tono de su voz para calmarle. Quizás hubiese funcionado de no ser porque Vicki apareció en ese preciso momento.

Verla incendió a Bella, y de pronto se vio tan agitada e irritada como Edward.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Vicki se acercó a Edward y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Luego hizo una mueca en dirección a Bella. "¿Que has hecho?"

"No es asunto tuyo, Vicki," le dijo Bella.

"Lo que le pase a Edward, me importa, así que si tú..."

"Vicki," Edward la calló. "Sólo... déjalo."

Desafortunadamente para Bella, el resto de su fiesta salió del restaurante y el conductor de la limusina apareció momentos después.

"Okay, eso ha sido demasiado fuerte para mi," Dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba hacia Bella. "¿Cual es su problema?" preguntó refiriéndose a Edward.

"No tengo ni idea," murmuró Bella mientras miraba a Edward. "Y no puedo deshacerme de su _perrito faldero _para averiguarlo"

"Simplemente está celosa," dijo Rosalie de Vicki. "¿Por qué cree que tú te rebajarías tanto como para estar interesada en Edward…?"

"¿Qué tiene Edward qué es tan malo, Rosalie?"

"Nada," Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la confrontación.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba al lado de Rosalie. Miraba entre las dos mujeres y después por encima del hombro de Bella hacia Edward. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bella, tenía una expresión de perplejidad en la cara.

"Vamonos todos a casa," dijo Jasper mientras abría la puerta de la limusina. Alice había superado la fase de estar exuberante a causa del alcohol y ahora se estaba agarrando a Jasper como si sus huesos se hubiesen vuelto de gelatina.

"Estoy cansada, Jas," murmuró en la contra la solapa de su chaqueta.

Bella miró a Alice irritada. Ahora que había provocado su propio Chernobyl, _ahora_ era dócil y silenciosa.

Edward fue el primero en entrar en el vehículo que les estaba esperando, y cuando Bella intentó entrar tras él, Vicki se escurrió como pudo delante de ella y entró antes. Por suerte, Bella se sentó frente a él. Golpeó suavemente su rodilla mientras se sentaba.

"Edward, en serio no te puedes enfadar conmigo. Solo intentaba haceros a ti y a Anthony un favor. él tenía miedo a la oscuridad," añadió Bella.

Cuando dijo la última frase, Edward movió los ojos hacia ella. _iPor fin, reacciona!_

"Me encanta como sientes la necesidad de decirle cosas sobre su propio hijo," dijo Vicki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Me encanta como sientes la necesidad de impartir tú falta de conocimiento por los poco méritos," le contestó secamente Bella.

A Vicki le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Bella de hecho la había insultado, pero tan pronto como las palabras tocaron fondo, su cara se llenó de odio e ira. Pero cuando abrió la boca, Rosalie la calló inmediatamente.

"Obviamente esto no te incumbe y no esta haciendo otra cosa que ponerte en ridículo cada vez que intentas incluirte. Además, Edward está siendo un autentico burro también, así que hacéis buena pareja esta noche." Entonces Rosalie le hizo a Bella un gesto con los ojos, recordándole que Derek estaba a su lado y que él era el hombre en el que debería centrar su atención.

Edward murmuró un 'Vete a la mierda' a Rosalie antes de girarse a mirar por la ventanilla.

Era obvio que Bella no iba a conseguir nada de él esa noche, y aunque no fue tan franca al respecto como Rosalie, estaba segura de que ella también comenzaría a quedar como un idiota si persistía mucho más tiempo. Así que se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del viaje, y por suerte, Vicki también lo hizo.

Los únicos sonidos en el camino a casa fueron la voz de Rosalie mezclada con la de Derek mientras hablaban de objetivos de ventas, beneficios e incentivos. Después de cinco minutos, Bella dejó de tratar de parecer interesada y cinco minutos después, dejaron de intentar de incluirla en la conversación. Frente a ellos, Alice dormía apoyada en el hombro de Jasper y Jasper y Emmett intercambiaban miradas cuando Rosalie se reía de una de las bromas estúpidas de Derek.

Una vez que llegaron de nuevo a la residencia de Alice y Jasper, todos salieron de la limusina, aún sin sus bromas habituales. Bella dudo en seguir Derek a su coche, en primer lugar para esperar a Edward, ya que fue el último en salir del vehículo.

"Esto ... hazme saber si cambias de opinión acerca del lunes," dijo. Bella no esperó una respuesta o acuse de recibo, pero mientras se alejaba, escuchó a Vicki preguntar a Edward acerca de su lo que ella había dicho.

"¿Qué pasa el lunes?" quiso saber Vicki.

"Va a llevar y recoger a Anthony de la escuela mientras estoy en el trabajo," Edward respondió en un tono bajo.

"Pero es su maestra."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y no es un conflicto de intereses o algo así?"

"No."

"Pues debería."

Bella hizo una mueca a causa de la forma en la que la voz de Vicki ralló contra sus tímpanos. Quería responder a Vicki, pero sabía que no sería apropiado. Después de todo estaría haciendo lo mismo por lo que había estado acusando a Vicki antes: entrometerse.

En lugar de eso miró hacia a Derek, que la estaba esperando junto a la puerta abierta del lado del copiloto. Ella le sonrió mientras se deslizó en el coche que ya estaba con la calefacción puesta y le dio las gracias al cerrar la puerta, aislándola.

"Así que ..." Derek comenzó y se detuvo mientras conducía por la carretera hacia el apartamento de Bella. "Esta noche ha sido... interesante."

"Si que lo fue..." Bella ofreció una risa ahogada.

"Tiene que ser difícil", dijo Derek, dándole a Bella tiempo para completar el resto de su pensamiento.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó.

"Hacer una salida en grupo con tu ex."

"¿Quién es tú ex?" preguntó Bella.

"No yo. Me refiero a ti."

Inmediatamente Bella supo que Derek hablaba sobre Edward.

"Edward no es mi ex. Solo es un amigo," le informó.

Pero Derek se limitó a sonreír, sin estar convencido. "Bella, tengo muchos _amigas_ y no miró a ninguna de ellas de la forma en que él te estaba mirando a ti. Y creo que su cita se dio cuenta. "

"Ugh," Bella puso los ojos en blanco al oír la mención de Vicki. "Te puedo asegurar que Edward no tiene sentimientos hacía mí. A excepción de los que están relacionados con estar enfurecido. "

"Sí, me di cuenta de que te las apañaste para que hacerle sentir... enfurecido", se rió Derek. "¿De qué iba eso?"

"Bueno, le ayudé con algo y aparentemente no quería que mi ayuda." Bella se volvió hacia Derek, su voz ligeramente levantada una octava. "En realidad no tiene ningún sentido. Quiero decir, somos amigos, ¿verdad? Así que ¿por qué le molesta tanto que le ayudara a salir de un atasco? "

"Porque él es un hombre. Y nosotros, los hombres somos criaturas orgullosas. No nos gusta que ciertas mujeres aparezcan y nos hagan sentir inferiores."

"¿_Cierta mujer_?" Bella alzó las cejas por la expresión. Sonaba arcaica y, francamente, le dio una razón más para que no le gustara Derek.

Hasta que aclaró su comentario.

"También conocidas como las mujeres con las que preferiríamos ser más que solo amigos."

Bella abrió la boca para discutir la observación de Derek, pero rápidamente la cerró. Si bien la existencia de Vicki, sin duda, casi mató el asunto relacionado con las afecciones de Edward, Bella se dio cuenta de que, si era honesta, tendría que admitir que tenía sentimientos hacia Edward. Sin embargo, estaba sentada con Derek.

"Mira", dijo Derek, una vez que habían llegado al apartamento de Bella. "Creo que eres una mujer muy interesante y hermosa y me encantaría salir de nuevo contigo. Pero... sería negligente si no admitiera que estas un poco distraída ahora."

Bella asintió. "Tengo algunas... cosas que resolver," aceptó.

Derek sonrió y le pidió que le llamara una vez que hubiese resuelto sus problemas. Bella asintió y sonrió, pero internamente no tenía intención de ponerse en contacto con Derek en el plano romántico. Independientemente de lo que él sentía por ella, ella sabía que no había conexión amorosa. Después de todo, la conversación más larga que había tenido con él en toda la noche había sido sobre Edward.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se quedara pensando en lo que Derek había dicho acerca de Edward. ¿Era más que un ego magullado lo que estaba alimentando el furor de Edward?

Su reacción había dejado a Bella descolocada. Mientras que estaba claro que Alice había sido horrible y muy poco oportuna, no estaba de acuerdo en que ella misma hubiese hecho nada para merecer la ira de Edward. Le había ayudado. ¿Por qué era tan malo?

Y entonces las duras palabras de Vicki al respecto de que Bella se involucrara, una cosa era que esa alma en pena metiera la nariz donde no le correspondía, ¿pero por qué lo tenía que aguantar Edward?

"De acuerdo, la hizo callar," dijo Bella en voz alta en su salón vacío. Pero no había sido suficiente. Ella quería más que tenerle de su lado.

Quería algo que le aseguraba que ella significaba más para él que Vicki.

Eso es. Ya lo había dicho, incluso aunque no fuera en voz alta.

Bella se acercó a su teléfono y se quedó mirando el atronador cero rojo que indicaba que no tenía mensajes. Cogió el teléfono con la intención de llamar a Edward y luego inmediatamente le puso de nuevo sobre el receptor. Si llamaba a Edward y contestaba Vicki, la imagen de lo que estaban haciendo en el apartamento de Edward, por la noche, mientras que Anthony estaba con una niñera, definitivamente mantendría a Bella despierta el resto de la noche.

En su lugar se sometió a un maratón de películas realmente malas del canal Lifetime antes de quedarse dormida en el sofá. El sueño inquieto e irregular trajo consigo una pesadilla muy vívida. En ella, esperó una eternidad para ser seleccionada como participante en la raza humana, si la seleccionaban, podría llegar a vivir su vida, pero se quedó al margen como espectador, nunca la elegían para participar y vivir realmente .

Se despertó unas horas más tarde inquieta y tan cansada como estaba antes de quedarse dormida.

A pesar de lo tarde que era, Bella se metió en la ducha intentando librar su cuerpo de la inmundicia de su sueño. Luego se puso un pijama limpio y se metió bajo el edredón de la cama, donde permaneció hasta el sonido de la lluvia de la mañana la sacó de las sábanas.

No fue hasta más tarde durante la tarde cuando Bella oyó el pitido de su teléfono móvil, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

Le sorprendió que era de Edward.

_Llevaré a Anthony a las 5.30 de la mañana. Dime si eso es un problema._

Antes de responder, Bella se dio cuenta de que en el mensaje, Edward, no se estaba expresando con sus palabras.

En primer lugar, había mandado un mensaje porque no quería una conversación a dos bandas. Le estaba dando una vía de escape para retirar su oferta, pero él no quería hablar con ella. Por lo tanto, también le estaba haciendo saber que todavía estaba enojado con ella.

En segundo lugar, estaba dejando claro que su comunicación era sobre Anthony y Anthony solamente. Lo más probable es que él no quería hablar de otra cosa.

Saber que Edward aún le permitía cuidar a Anthony mientras trabajaba alivió a Bella que no se había dado cuenta aún de que esa era la fuente de la mayor parte de su reprimida ansiedad. Había creído que todo tenía que ver con la aversión repentina de Edward hacía ella, pero la noticia de la inminente llegada de Anthony le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

A pesar de que todavía estaba dolida porque Edward estaba muy enfadado por su amistoso gesto. Ella sabía que Edward estaba esperando una respuesta, y se preguntó si debía simplemente actuar como si todo fuera bien, o si debía insistir en que debían sacarlo todo y solucionar las cosas.

Estaba rebuscando en su frigorífico tratando de decidir cómo responder a Edward, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguno de los ingredientes de los tacos que pensaba hacer para la cena la noche siguiente. Entonces recordó que Edward había pagado por los ingredientes de la comida. Ella sonrió cuando el mensaje perfecto se materializó en su mente.

_Encantada de cuidar de Anthony por la mañana. Por cierto, ¿puedes traer los ingredientes para los tacos? Los dejé con tu compra. Recuerdas, la cena para el lunes - También estás invitado._

Bella no recibió respuesta de Edward esa noche, pero muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Antonio estaba en su puerta con una mochila nueva, una bolsa para la comida y una bolsa de plástico con todo lo que se necesita para hacer unos tacos.

"¡Mira!¡Es de Superman!" Anthony dijo emocionado mientras sujetaba su tartera para que Bella la viese.

"¡Vaya, Anthony! Es una tartera genial. ¿Te has acordado de ponerle tu nombre?" preguntó Bella.

"Él lo puso," Anthony señaló con su pulgar detrás de él hacia Edward.

Bella levantó la mirada un poco incómoda hacia Edward, pero el no le estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos puestos en su hijo.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Anthony?" preguntó Edward.

"Uh-huh," respondió Anthony, distraído por la televisión en la que Bella había puesto los dibujos animados de la mañana.

"Uh, Edward…" empezó Bella.

"Tengo que irme," Edward miró su reloj. "Salgo a las seis, así que vendré lo antes que pueda."

"Vale, pero iba a preguntarte si Anthony suele estar levantado a estas horas," comentó Bella. Leyó alto y claro las señales de Edward, él no quería hablar del fiasco de la factura de la electricidad.

"Bueno…no, pero tengo que estar en el trabajo…" Edward parecía confundido por la pregunta.

"Porque puedes traerle en pijama. Si quieres que duerma un par de horas más, puedo prepararle para el colegio por la mañana," ofreció Bella.

Por un momento parecía que Edward a aceptar su oferta, pero luego, como si se acordaba de algo, él movió la cabeza.

"No, puedo hacerlo yo. Él está bien," hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. "Te veo luego." Y antes de que él cerrara la puerta, Bella le pudo oír murmurar un suave "Gracias".

Anthony volvió a dormirse, y dos horas más tarde, cuando salían hacia la escuela, Bella estaba preocupada por si el haber interrumpido sus horas de sueño le tuviesen de mal humor y agitado. Pero Anthony estaba de muy buen humor mientras subía en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Bella.

"Le voy a enseñar a Taylor mi nueva tartera," dijo.

"Apuesto que le encantará. ¿La tartera de Taylor es de Superman?" preguntó Bella.

"No. La suya es de Transformers. No quería una como la suya," explicó Anthony.

Bella asintió mientras se revisaba su cinturón de seguridad. "¿Te lo pasaste bien durmiendo en casa de Taylor el sábado?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca Bella se arrepintió de ellas. Sonaba como si estuviera intentando sacar a Anthony información, y si le repite su pregunta a su padre, era muy probable que Edward lo viera de esa manera también.

"No dormí en casa de Taylor. Su madre me dio una almohada pero no la usé. Fui a dormir a casa."

Bella miró a Anthony al darse cuenta de la forma en que cuidadosamente redactaba sus respuestas. Era evidente se esforzaba mucho en no referirse a Edward como 'papá'. Era algo que probablemente debería estudiarse, y Bella se preguntaba si Edward era consciente de ello. Por supuesto, ella no se lo iba a decir. Sus días de ayuda no solicitada habían terminado.

Pero aparte de sus declaraciones cuidadosamente elaboradas, Bella no se había olvidado de lo que realmente Anthony había dicho. Y mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor de la camioneta, podría haber tropezado en una piedra perdida, podría haber tropezado en una grieta en la carretera o podría haber estado tratando de ocultar la pequeña danza feliz tras la revelación de que Edward no pasó la noche en casa de Vicki.

Sin embargo, la sensación de euforia duró poco. Más tarde esa tarde, Edward dejó claro que no aceptaba la invitación de la cena de Bella. Llegó con una bolsa del McDonald's y un Happy Meal para Anthony.

"Te dije que iba a hacer tacos," Bella señaló al Happy Meal. "Ya ha comido."

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero no la miró. "No sabía si solo eran para ti."

"Edward, _te dije _que estaba haciendo la cena para vosotros _dos. _Tu compraste los ingredientes," Bella le recordó.

"Bueno, paré de camino. No pasa nada."

Bella miro a Edward, severamente, y aguantó las ganas de llamarle capullo, pero Anthony estaba allí y no quería que él oyera el insulto.

"Bueno... supongo que te veré mañana," dijo Bella rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Anthony le dio a Bella un pequeño abrazo y se alegró cuando ella le dijo que le vería a la mañana siguiente.

Después de que se marcharan, Bella fue a su cocina para limpiar y guardar la porción adicional de tacos que había hecho para Edward. Mientras guardaba la carne y las verduras en recipientes separados, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

Y entonces lo hizo.

Estaba parada frente a su horno y lloró por lo rápido que su amistad con Edward se estaba convirtiendo en algo inexistente. Todo porque ella estaba tratando de ayudarle y de demostrarle que la vida no en contra suya. ¡Qué ironía!

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió su momento de desesperación y Bella rápidamente secó sus lágrimas antes de abrir la puerta.

"Anthony olvidó su tartera," dijo Edward frente a ella.

No queriendo que él viera que había estado llorando, Bella mantuvo con los ojos bajos, mientras asintió y se retiró a la sala de estar, donde encontró la tartera de Superman de Anthony en el sofá.

"Aquí tienes," dijo suavemente mientras le ofrecía el artículo a Edward.

Él dudó al aceptarla y Bella le miró para verle observándola con curiosidad. Pero cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones, los muros que había creado Edward volvieron a alzarse.

"Anthony está en el coche así que... te veo mañana."

Bella antes de cerrar la puerta tras la figura que se marchaba.

"Edward, esto es ridículo," dijo un poco más alto que un susurro. "Necesitamos hablar." Estaba segura que las palabras hubiesen causado efecto si simplemente pudiera decírselas a la cara.

Las lágrimas que derramó Bella fueron catárticas, sin embargo, cumplieron su propósito y no volvieron a aparecer más esa noche o al día siguiente. Cuando Anthony apareció a la mañana siguiente, todavía en pijama, Bella se sintió preparado para afrontar el día y a Edward.

Sin embargo, él no le dio oportunidad.

Edward envió a Anthony a la puerta y hizo una huida rápida tan pronto ella abrió la puerta. Al principio estoy hizo que se sintiera mal por él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran quince minutos más tarde que él día anterior. Tenía prisa.

Pero no tenía prisa por la tarde cuando recogió a Anthony. Y aún así no aceptó quedarse a cenar.

El Miércoles, Bella ya había terminado con Edward y su actitud, y empezó a ignorarle, tal y como él la ignoraba a ella. Se despidió de Anthony y solo se dirigió a Edward en lo absolutamente necesario.

A cambio, Edward fue cordial pero breve. Nunca se quedó mucho tiempo y parecía ansioso por poner distancia entre él y Bella.

Fue la clave que necesitaba para finalmente asegurarse a sí misma que Derek se había equivocado acerca de lo que había dicho sobre de Edward. Edward definitivamente no quería que fueran más que amigos. Porque, aunque Bella podía ser tan fría y distante como Edward, ella no tuvo consuelo haciéndolo.

Pero parecía que a Edward si. Mientras Bella se sentía aplastada por el peso de su discusión, Edward parecía prosperar con sus interacciones limitadas.

Por lo tanto, aunque a Bella le encantaba de tener a Anthony con ella por las mañanas y las tardes, el jueves trajo consigo la paz de no tener que empezar su día preguntándose qué estado de ánimo iba a tener Edward cuando ella abriese la puerta.

El viernes fue aún mejor, porque por encima de ser una mañana libre-del-capullo-de-Edward, era el final de la semana y Bella acababa de recibir una de sus series favoritas en DVD en el correo. También se las había apañado para evitar con éxito un discusión con Rosalie sobre lo maleducada que había sido con Derek (tampoco se había molestado en llamarle) y su madre no la estaba presionando para ir a casa en Acción de Gracias. Todo eso eran pequeñas bendiciones, pero vale aceptaría lo que fuera.

Armada con la decisión de no centrarse mucho en Edward y donde se encontraba con él, Bella se dispuso a empezar su viernes con grandes esperanzas y la promesa de un buen fin de semana.

Por supuesto esa decisión duro solo tanto como tardo en ver que Anthony no había llegado al colegio tras el timbre de la mañana.

"_Puede faltar como cualquier otro estudiante, Bella" _se recordó en silencio a si misma. Pero eso no evito que se preguntara y que mirara hacia su sitio cada pocos minutos.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que se acercaba a un territorio peligroso en lo que se trataba de Anthony. Se sentía un sentimiento de pertenencia en su vida, cuando en realidad no tenía ninguno.

Un hecho que fue nuevamente reiterado veinte minutos más tarde, cuando Anthony apareció... con Vicki.

"Lo siento. Una mañana dura, "Vicki farfulló una disculpa poco sincera. "Nos levantamos tarde."

_Ugh. Nos... que te jodan a ti también, Edward._

Bella ignoró a Vicki lo mejor que pudo mientras llevaba a Anthony a su sitio. Le echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y después se reprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

No era la única persona que podía cuidar de Anthony y cuanto antes lo aceptara mejor, porque por lo que parecía, Vicki no iba a irse a ningún lado en el futuro cercano.

En lugar de eso, Bella debía centrarse en ser la profesora Anthony mientras estaba en el aula y su acompañante, cocinera y cuidadora tres mañanas y tardes a la semana fuera de ellas. Cuanto más pronto se diera cuenta de que eso era todo lo que era, más feliz sería.

Tubo una charla consigo misma que siguió durante todo el día y de nuevo cuando Vicki apareció a recoger Anthony de la escuela por la tarde.

La distracción fue la táctica de la noche. Así que Bella se puso el chándal más cómodo que tenía, sujeto su pelo en coleta, se preparó un tentempié y puso el hizo una merienda y puso el primero de muchos DVDs en su reproductor.

Acababa de sentarse con su cuenco de palomitas de maíz cuando su teléfono sonó. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las nueve de la noche. Eran o bien Rosalie o su madre, ya que eran las únicas personas que la llamaban tan tarde.

Bella miró al teléfono que sonaba. Estaba segura de que era Rosalie, y por tanto no estaba de humor para contestar. Bella había estado evitando clandestinamente a Rosalie desde la noche del sábado. Había pasado una semana y hasta ahora solo se había enfrentado a dos correos electrónicos, uno en forma de investigación y otro mordaz. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Rosalie apareciera en su puerta y la demandara saber por qué Bella no estaba tan enamorado de Derek como Rosalie parecía estar. Pero hasta entonces, una llamada telefónica probablemente disminuiría el golpe.

"¿Hola?" contestó Bella, preparándose para lo que se tenía que enfrentar

"¿Eres Bella?"

Definitivamente no era Rosalie.

"Si… ¿Quién es?" preguntó Bella.

"Soy Vicki," dijo en una rabieta. "Mira, tengo un problema. Anthony está aquí y algo anda mal con él. Me... esta asustando. Pensé, que ya que eres su profesora, podrías saber algo más... además tú número era el único en la lista de emergencia ".

La mente de Bella se apresuró en ponerse al día con lo que le había dicho. Anthony estaba con Vicki. Vicki estaba asustada por algo que Anthony estaba haciendo.

"¿Donde está Edward?" preguntó Bella.

"Esta fuera de la ciudad en un jodido entrenamiento o algo así," Vicki sonaba frenética.

"Vale, ¿donde está Anthony?¿Qué está haciendo?" Bella se movía rápidamente por su salón como si tuviera un plan.

"Esta sentado en la bañera. No me habla ni me mira. Lo único que dice es 'Gus'. ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Vicki sonaba casi histérica.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Bella.

"¡No necesito esta mierda!" gritó Vicki. "Podría estar trabajando haciendo horas extras, ¡pero no! Estoy atrapada aquí con este niño psicópata que aún necesita pañales!

"¿Quieres que vaya a por él?" Bella intentó no sonar demasiado ansiosa. Estaba segura de que si Vicki supiese cuanto deseaba Bella en realidad ir a por Anthony, no se lo iba a permitir. Después de todo, Edward le había confiado a Anthony a Vicki no a ella.

"Bueno, Edward cree que él está conmigo... Creía que quizás tu sabrías algo sobre él que le sacara de lo que está haciendo ahora," dijo Vicki.

"Oh. Bueno ... no sé qué decirte, Vicki, "dijo Bella mientras dejaba a un lado su desprecio por la mujer en el otro extremo de la línea de teléfono e intentó darle un enfoque diferente. "Si realmente necesitas las horas extras, yo podría explicárselo a Edward. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que lo entendería. Los tiempos son duros y las horas extras difíciles de encontrar."

"Si que lo son," Vicki estuvo de acuerdo. "Vale… si quieres venir a por él, llamaré a mi cliente y le haré saber que voy a ir."

"Estaré allí tan rápido como pueda. Todo lo que necesito es tu dirección," dijo Bella.

Mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta, no se paró a pensar en el hecho de que ella una vez más estaba "ayudando" a Edward sin su permiso. Todo lo que sabía era que Anthony tenía algún tipo de problema y no iba a estar tranquila hasta saber que él estaba bien.

Las indicaciones que le había dado Vicki a Bella fueron bastante fáciles de seguir y en menos de veinte minutos, Bella había encontrado el dúplex. En la oscuridad de la noche apenas pudo distinguir los números en los paneles o el sedán blanco estacionado en el garaje abierto.

El pánico se apoderó de Bella cuando corrió hacia la puerta y golpeó en ella para avisar de que había llegado.

"¡No golpees tan fuerte la puerta! Joder, creí que eras la policía o algo así," dijo Vicki cuando abrió la puerta.

"¿Has llamado a la policía?" preguntó Bella, temiendo que Anthony estuviera peor de lo que imaginaba.

"No," Vicki la miro como si estuviera loca. "Está ahí," dijo señalando hacia el baño.

Bella se apresuró por el pasillo y tan pronto como puso sus ojos sobre Anthony, sabía que había algo más en toda la historia de lo que Vicki la estaba contando.

Aunque Anthony estaba en la bañera, no se estaba bañando. Simplemente estaba sentado en la bañera vacía con su pijama. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas secas y cuando Bella se acercó a él, vio que su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremeció con sollozos secos.

"¿Anthony?" Bella dijo su nombre suavemente.

Como siguió mirando a la pared fijamente, Bella se asustó aún más. Se agachó a su lado y colocó una mano en su espalda. Él se sobresaltó levemente.

"Anthony, soy yo... Bel... la Srta. Swan. Esperaba poder llevarte a mi casa. ¿Te parece bien?¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Continuó acariciando su espalda con pequeños círculos, esperando que reaccionara.

Él lentamente asintió.

El alivio llenó de energía a Bella y la puso en acción se dispuso a coger a Anthony para sacarle de la bañera.

"Ten cuidado. Está mojado," dijo Vicki desde la puerta del baño. Había ido a ver si Bella tenía más éxito con Anthony que ella.

_¿Mojado?_

Bella miró la parte delantera del pijama con estampado de motos de Anthony y se dio cuenta de que estaba ligeramente más oscuro a la altura de la entrepierna.

"¿Le has hecho sentarse en la bañera por qué tubo un accidente?" Bella se giró y miró a Vicki sin poder creerlo.

"Oye, ya es muy mayor para hacerse pis encima. Quizás si se sienta ahí un rato se dará cuenta de como llegar a tiempo al baño la próxima vez," dijo Vicki con aire de desprecio.

_Si no salgo de aquí, voy a pegarle una paliza a esta zorra hasta dejarla en coma._

"¿Donde está su ropa?" preguntó Bella mientras inhalaba y exhalaba por la nariz. Sabía que mientras no sacara a Anthony de casa de Vicki, Vicki estaba en control y podía cancelar el 'rescate' en cualquier momento. No le haría ningún bien a Anthony si Bella perdía los nervios.

Vicki desapareció y reapareció con la mochila de Anthony. "Eso es todo. Edward solo tenía un día de entrenamiento, así que no empacó mucho."

Bella rápidamente cambio la ropa mojada de Anthony por algo seco y le saco de la casa de Vicki tan rápido como pudo.

Ni siquiera se despidieron.

Anthony aún no le decía mucho a Bella, independientemente de todos los temas de conversación que intentó sacar.

"Quiero a Gus," contestó a cada una de las preguntas. Incluso cuando Bella le preguntó donde estaba Gus, Anthony apenas pudo decir que le quería.

En casa, Bella la promesa de Bella de un chocolate y baño caliente calló en oídos sordos. Bella puso el pijama de Anthony en la lavadora antes de prepara el agua para el baño de Anthony. Todo el tiempo estuvo haciendo cosas alrededor de él, y Anthony se quedó de pie contra la puerta principal y Bella temía que intentara escaparse por ella.

Pero Anthony permaneció estoico e inmóvil.

"Vamos Anthony. Vamos a meterte en la bañera."

Continuó como ausente cuando Bella lo condujo hacia el baño, pero en cuanto empezó a quitarle la ropa para meterlo en la bañera, Anthony comenzaron a gritar y llorar.

"!No me pegues!¡No me pegues!" gritó.

"Anthony, cálmate," Bella intentó consolarle. "Por supuesto que no voy a pegarte. ¡Nunca te pegaría!"

Aún con eso Anthony intentó ocultar su parte trasera a ella y se resistió a meterse en la bañera.

"Si no quieres darte un baño, no tienes que hacerlo, pero tengo que lavarte las piernas donde tuviste el accidente. Si no te va a picar," explicó Bella.

"No quiero bañarme," lloró Anthony.

"Vale," Bella estuvo de acuerdo. "Ven aquí cariño," le abrió los brazos Anthony y él se dejo caer en ellos.

Con tanta indiferencia como pudo, Bella le preguntó a Anthony por su rabieta.

"¿Te pegó Vicki, Anthony?"

Él asintió.

Al tener su parte de abajo desnuda hacía ella, Bella vacilantemente miró hacía abajo con miedo de lo haría si veía marcas de cualquier tipo en su cuerpo.

Por suerte, no las había.

"¿Sabes por qué te pegó?"

En lugar de contestar, Anthony empezó a llorar aún más fuerte y Bella abandonó la línea de preguntas e intentó aguantar sus propias lágrimas mientras le sujetó hasta que se calmó.

"Anthony, voy a ir a por una toalla para limpiarte abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo enseguida," dijo Bella dulcemente mientras salía rápidamente fuera del baño.

Regresó justo cuando Anthony se estaba metiendo en el agua caliente con burbujas, una señal de que se sentía seguro, una vez más

Después de su baño, Bella vistió a Anthony con una camiseta limpia y un ropa interior antes de envolverlo en una manta caliente mientras esperaban a que se secara su pijama.

"¿Te gusta el cacao, Anthony?" Preguntó Bella.

El negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres ver una película?"

De nuevo, un silencios no.

Cuando Bella preguntó a Anthony si estaba cansado, este reiteró que quería Gus.

En otras palabras, Anthony quería a su madre y a su abuela.

Porque no sabía qué hacer, Bella sujetó a Anthony en su regazo, y el puso la manta más fuerte a su alrededor.

"Sabes, recuerdo que pensé que Gus era genial cuando lo llevaste a la escuela para "mostrar y contar", Bella empezó, con la esperanza de no estar cometiendo un error monumental alentando a Anthony para hablar de Gus. "Y me encanta el nombre de Gus. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió un nombre como ese? "

Cuando su pregunta se encontró con el aire muerto, Bella abrió la boca para hablar sobre el color único de Gus.

"Me gusta el nombre de Gus." la pequeña voz de Anthony, cortó de Bella.

¿Y dijiste que nació en ... ¿dónde estaba la otra vez? "

"La ciudad de las Abuelas".

"La ciudad de las Abuelas. Parece un sitio agradable. Nunca he estado.?"

Anthony asintió.

"¿Por qué me gustaría?"

"Porque es divertido. Y la Abuela vive allí y me da cookies todo el rato."

"¿Y sabes por qué te da cookies todo el rato?"

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

"Porque eres un niño muy bueno y porque te quiere muchísimo." Bella esperaba que sus palabras no fueran solo de apoyo, también que deshicieran alguna de las horribles cosas que le había dicho Vicki.

"Ya no me quiere," suspiró Anthony. "Se ha ido."

"¿Puedo decirte algo acerca de las abuelas?" Bella no esperó la autorización antes de continuar. "Las Abuelas quieren con un amor tan grande que permanece mucho tiempo después de que se han ido. Eso sirve para las mamás y los papás también. "

"¿Pero como me pueden querer si se han ido?"

Bella era muy consciente de que Anthony ya no estaba utilizando a Gus como un escudo para esconderse detrás. Estaba preguntando por su madre y su abuela por sí mismo.

Y su corazón estaba pendiente de su respuesta.

"¿Qué clase de cosas especiales hacías con tu mamá y tu abuela?" Bella preguntó después de pensarlo por un momento.

"Um… leíamos libros, contestó Anthony.

"¿Teníais un libro favorito?"

"Los siete conejitos", Anthony se rió cuando dijo el título.

Bella se entristeció porque no se sabía esa historia.

"¿Qué más? ¿Qué hacíais además de leer libros? "

"Um... hacer galletas, ir a nadar y cantar canciones".

"¿Qué canciones cantabais?"

"You Are My Sunshine. Es mi canción favorita."

"Ya me acuerdo," dijo Bella mientras pasaba su mano por su alborotado pelo. "Y _te _acuerdas porque tu madre y tu abuela hicieron unos recuerdos geniales para ti. Recuerdos es lo que hacemos con la gente que significa mucho para nosotros, para que sepan cuanto les queremos, y lo que nos quieren, incluso cuando se han ido."

Anthony estaba tan callado que Bella creyó que se había quedado dormido. Le abrazo más fuerte y le meció suavemente, cantando suavemente su canción favorita y preguntándose como reaccionaría si le acostaba en la habitación de invitados.

"Él no dijo adiós," Anthony dijo monótonamente unos minutos después.

Su voz sorprendió a Bella. "¿Quién no se despidió?"

"Él."

"¿Quién es él?" presionó Bella, sabiendo por completo a quien se refería Anthony.

"Papá."

"¿_Tú _papá?"

Anthony asintió.

"¿Por qué no le llamas Papi, Anthony?"

"Porque nunca me dijo que lo hiciera."

La respuesta era tan simple, y a la vez tan confusa.

Bella continuó meciendo a Anthony en sus brazos, pensó en las muchas cosas que había aprendido de él, y cuánto más le quedaba por saber... y lo mucho que _él _necesitaba saber.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esa información podría provenir de Bella. Ella había aprendido, muy temerariamente, gracias a Edward, que ya era hora de que aprendiese cual era su lugar, cuando morderse la lengua y dejar que Anthony oyese las cosas de la persona que más necesitaba.

Aún así, eso no impidió que Bella le hiciera saber a _Edward _una o dos cosas acerca de cómo se sentía. Así que cuando Anthony por fin se quedó dormido profundamente, Bella lo trasladó a la "cama azul" antes coger su teléfono del bolso y enviarle un mensaje a Edward. La angustia que sentía por Anthony se trasformó en ira cuando envió el mensaje a Edward sin tener en cuenta cómo se lo tomaría él:

_Edward, a causa de una serie de extrañas circunstancias, Anthony está conmigo ahora mismo. Esta bien. Simplemente avisarte que tengas cuidado conmigo cuando le recojas. Tengo casi decidido patearte el culo._

_-La zorra delirante_


	16. Capítulo16 Las Cosas Solo Pueden Mejorar

Hola!

Voy a tomarme la libertad de escribir un poco antes de continuar con la traducción.

En primer lugar: ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! Espero que haya entrado todo el mundo en el 2010 con buen pie y muchas ganas. (y felicitación con muuuucho retraso :Þ)

Quiero también todos los amables reviews que recibo, no solo en esta historia, sino en todas las demás.

Se que he estado un poco ausente y que tengo todos los fics y traducciones un poco atrasadas y/o abandonados, pero ahora tengo bastante menos tiempo que cuando empecé a escribir y traducir.

También sé, que debería priorizar. Pero hay veces que no puedo.

Como siempre quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, solo la traduzco, de vez en cuando le mando mensajitos a la autora diciéndole lo mucho que nos gusta Anthony y lo mucho que odiamos a Vicki, jejejeje

También quiero deciros que ItzMegan73 (autora original) ha empezado una serie de Outtakes de esta historia y que tengo su permiso para traducirlos también, de momento hay dos y se publicaron antes del capitulo 17, y después de este que vais a leer a continuación, así que lo más probable es que los traduzca también antes de traducir el capítulo 17 y 18, aunque no influye en la trama, pero ella lo hizo así y creo que es lo correcto.

Voy a intentar volver a alcanzar el ritmo de Megan, pero no os lo puedo prometer, aunque ella también lo ha relajado un poco.

También pasaros por mi perfil, porque lo he actualizado y explico algunas cosas sobre esas prioridades que voy a (intentar) tomar.

Y para terminar, para aquellos que seguís esta historia en inglés, por favor no adelantéis acontecimientos en los reviews, ateneros a lo que llevo traducido, porque hay gente que no la lee en inglés, y lo mismo le chafáis la trama a alguien si lee los reviews.

Y para los que me mandan reviews pero no están registrados, gracias por comentar, siento no poderos contestaros.

Y ya os dejo con el capítulo...

**Capítulo 16 – Las Cosas Solo Pueden Mejorar**

"Edward, es tarde. Creo que deberíamos dar por finalizada la noche y recoger a Anthony por la mañana," dijo Vicki mientras sus dedos se movían lánguidamente de arriba abajo por el brazo de Edward.

Interiormente, Edward gruñó por la petición hábilmente escondida de Vicki para pasar la noche con él.

"No. Le dije que le iba a recoger esta noche, y eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Aun no esta acostumbrado a dormir sin mi," explicó Edward.

A decir verdad, Edward no estaba de humor para estar con nadie. Lo que había sucedido en la cena le había dejado mutilado una vez más y con una deuda de capital.

No sólo Vicki y Bella se habían enzarzado en una especie de... ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo, pero era como si trataran de regañarlo a través de la otra persona, y decirle lo que debía hacer con los fondos que recientemente había recibido para Anthony. Justamente _había _hecho la misma cosa que Bella había sugerido, iba a mudarse a una casa más grande, y lo hacía porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ya había avisado con treinta días de antelación en su apartamento y había encontrado una casa por la que no tenía que pagar mucho más de lo que ya estaba pagando.

Y si por si la sesión, no solicitada, al más puro estilo Ann Lander entre Bella y Vicki, no fue suficiente, había que sumarle la participación de Alice. Apenas era capaz de distinguir las divagaciones de Alice al estar borracha, pero sonaba como que Bella había cubierto el coste del depósito que la empresa de servicios públicos le pedía por su retraso y al final lo que tenía que hacer era pagar el coste del atraso.

Justo cuando pensaba que él y Bella estaba llegando a un punto de igualdad, ella va y hace eso. Quería arreglar la camioneta de Bella, sabiendo que así le ahorraría por lo menos cien dólares en la mano de obra. Pero ahora ella le volvía a superar pagando su depósito de 250 dólares.

Ahora no solo tenía que pagar su alquiler actual, sino que tenía que dar un depósito nuevo y el alquiler de la nueva casa también, Edward sabía que pagar a Bella en un futuro cercano no era posible.

Suspiró mientras el peso de todo se puso sobre sus hombros. Vicki malentendió el suspiro y movió su mano y apretó su hombro.

"Puedes tomarte un pequeño descanso, Edward," presionó Vicki. "Estoy segura de que a la canguro no le importará quedarse con él."

"Vicki, le di a Anthony mi palabra y la voy a mantener. Es algo que es... muy importante para él," murmuró Edward.

No era un defecto de su carácter, pero Edward se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que le decía algo a Anthony, su hijo se aferraba a ello como si fuera un voto sagrado. Ya fuera un día en el parque, un helado o una tartera nueva, Anthony podía ser implacable hasta que Edward cumplía todo lo que había prometido.

Al principio, era extremadamente molesto. Pero cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que esta era la forma con la que Anthony estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él, se calmó e intentó ser lo más consistente posible entre sus palabras y sus obras.

Vicki se acomodó en el asiento de pasajero enrabietada y empezó a hacer pucheros. "Vale, ya sé que estás cabreado con esa maestra vagabunda, pero no me eches la culpa a mí".

_¿Maestra vagabunda? ¿Pero está ciega?_

En lugar de responder, Edward simplemente llevó a Vicki a su casa antes de ir a por Anthony, con la esperanza de dejar clara su idea: no tenía ningún interés en mantener una relación física con ella.

"Vicki," Edward apagó el motor y se giró hacía ella. "Yo... realmente apreció que hayas estado ahí cuando te he necesitado últimamente, con todos los cambios que ha habido en mi vida. Es agradable tener a alguien que formó parte de mi vida antes, ahora... para ayudarme. Pero... no puedo... no _podemos_ ser lo que éramos antes." Edward la miró directamente a los ojos. "Siento no haber sido claro con eso antes."

"¿No quieres que seamos amigos?" preguntó Vicki, como si eso fuera todo lo que estaba buscando.

"Amigos, si. Pero... nada más."

"Bueno, ya lo _sé_, Edward."

"¿Lo sabes?" Edward se sintió estúpido por haber tenido que decirlo, pensando que entonces él había malentendido las señales que ella le había mandado. "Si, bueno... vale."

"Te dije que te ayudaría, y lo dije de verdad, Edward." Vicki acentuó sus palabras mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de la nuca de Edward. "Pero no esperes que olvide lo bien que estábamos juntos, porque no puedo."

"Y no esperes que vuelva a aquello, Vicki, porque _Yo_ no puedo," Edward le contestó.

"Tal vez no ahora," Vicki sonreía coquetamente tocando el pestillo de la puerta. "Pero quién sabe qué depara el futuro." Y antes de que Edward pudiese pronunciar una negación, estaba fuera del coche y a mitad de camino a su puerta.

Mientras Edward se dirigía a casa de la niñera, se puso a meditar sobre las numerosas razones por las que él y Vicki rompieron en primer lugar. La principal razón fue que ella nunca le _escuchaba _cuando hablaban. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza era implacable, hasta que se salía con la suya, daba igual si Edward estaba de acuerdo con ella o no. Fue agotador y Edward no tenía ninguna intención de volver a ese momento de su vida.

Además, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar la atracción hacia cierta educadora de pelo castaño.

Sin embargo, después del fiasco de esta noche, él sabía que tenía que hacer. Tal vez ella no estaba interesada en Derek, después de todo, pero parecía que le gustaban los de su tipo. Y los coches de lujo, las carreras universitarias y la ropa y a Edward le daban igual y no iba a fingir que le importaban por nadie... o por una mujer.

"¡Oh, señor Cullen, no me esperaba que fueras a volver esta noche! Ya he acostado a Anthony en la cama. Está utilizando uno de los sacos de dormir viejos de Taylor. "

Edward sonrió. "Oh... lo siento. Pensé que te dije que le recogería esta noche. "

"Bueno, lo dijiste, pero se estaba hacienda tarde…"

Anthony apareció ante ellos en ese momento y puso fin a cualquier conversación acerca de si Edward debía o no despertarle para llevarle a casa.

"En realidad no hemos hecho lo de dormir fuera de casa todavía, así que, le prometí que le recogería," explicó Edward mientras miraba como Anthony se ponía ansiosamente los zapatos.

"Oh, sí. Y si lo prometiste, será mejor que te atengas a eso o nunca dejará que lo olvides," la madre de Taylor se echó a reír.

_¿Así que los otros niños también son así?_

Mientras Edward pagaba a la madre de Taylor por sus servicios, reflexionó en silencio que la noche no había valido la pena considerando las dos pizzas y seis latas de cerveza que podría haber comprado con el dinero que estaba usando para pagar a la niñera.

En lugar de una noche impuesta por la ciudad con compañía que no había disfrutado, Edward podría haberse relajado en casa con Anthony, que no tenía tolerancia para permanecer levantado hasta muy tarde.

Era evidente que estaba muy cansado porque antes de que Edward llegase a la carretera principal, Anthony estaba acurrucado contra el asiento en un sueño tranquilo.

Una vez llegó a casa y trasladó a Anthony a la cama, Edward entró en su cocina y vació sus bolsillos. Se quedó mirando el teléfono móvil mientras lo dejaba, casi esperando que sonara. Bella había sido tan persistente en su búsqueda para conseguir hablar con él que estaba seguro de que iba a llamarle en cualquier momento.

¿Y qué debía decir?

¿Qué podía decir? No necesitaba un cartel con luces de neón para saber que le estaba enviando a Bella mensajes contradictorios. Lo sabía. Sabía que la había elogiado cuando le había ayudado, sin pedirlo, con la información de las ayudas del gobierno para Anthony. Sin embargo, esta noche, le había arrancado la cabeza cuando le dijo que no quería su ayuda, a menos que se lo pidiera.

Y aunque estaba seguro de Bella estaba convencida de que era ira lo que él sentía, en realidad era la humillación, confusión y otra emoción de la que no estaba seguro que hubiesen inventado un nombre para ella, por lo que se mantenía en silencio.

La humillación era evidente. Allí estaba sentado en una mesa llena de amigos, bueno… y Derek, en un buen restaurante, donde se le presentó como un irresponsable, un bastardo sin blanca que no podía cuidar de su propia mierda. Ese gran sentimiento de vergüenza le apuñaló un segundo después de comprender que Bella había conocido su situación durante todo ese tiempo. Todos esos momentos cuando Edward había pensado que en realidad algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, que Bella pudo haberse interesado, en realidad era que lo había visto como un pobre desafortunado al que tenía que rescatar... otra vez. Y él no quería ser esa persona, sobre todo, no para Bella.

Después de dos episodios de COPS, fue más que evidente que Bella no iba a llamar, por lo que Edward se estresó por la forma en que había reaccionado sin ninguna razón.

La pantalla de la televisión anunció que ya llevaban una hora de Domingo y Edward se dio cuenta de que era mejor irse a la cama porque Anthony se despertaba a la misma hora todos los días, independientemente de que hubiese colegio o no.

"Tengo que enseñar a ese niño el arte de dormir," dijo Edward mientras se puso de pie y se estiró. Algo le fastidiaba ya que en el borde de su conciencia trataba de recordar por qué el hecho de que era domingo iba a ser importante.

Y entonces se acordó.

Se suponía que iba a arreglar la camioneta de Bella.

"Mierda," murmuró.

No es que no quisiera seguir adelante con su promesa. En realidad, había estado esperando a hacerlo porque era lo único que sabía que podía hacer para Bella que no podía hacer por sí misma. Se había puesto tan contenta cuando se ofreció a sustituir su alternador y le miró, asombrada y agradecida.

Pero Edward sabía que necesitaba tiempo para superar el dolor de lo que había ocurrido y no iba a decirle nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

No es que pensase que Bella pudiese ser malintencionada, pero realmente le tenía atado bien corto, él tenía que iniciar su nuevo turno al día siguiente y ella podía llamar en cualquier momento y decir que no quería a cuidar de Anthony. Sobre todo por la forma en Vicki había hablado al respecto, llamando a la bondad de Bella un conflicto de intereses.

Ese era otro de los rasgos de Vicki que se habían evadido la memoria de Edward: sus celos. Bueno, la cuestión es que no había ninguna razón por la que estar celosa de Bella. Ella salía con los Dereks del mundo no con los Edwards.

Pero los Dereks no sabrían diferenciar un alternador del aire acondicionado, así que Edward iba a encontrar una manera de arreglar la camioneta, sólo tenía que pensar en una manera de hacerlo sin que Bella lo supiese.

Tal vez se le ocurriría algo mientras dormía, o tal vez que le despertara su hijo cinco años fue una iluminación, después de menos de seis horas de sueño, pero cuando los pies de Edward tocaron el suelo por la mañana, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en marcha, necesitaba las herramientas adecuadas, y eso significaba acudir al hombre que tenía todas las herramientas que jamás se habían inventado: Emmett McCarty.

Después de un rápido desayuno de cereales y pan tostado ligeramente quemado, Edward se dirigió a casa de Emmett, sin previo aviso y con Anthony siguiéndole. Era la temporada de fútbol, así que había pocas posibilidades de que no pillaran a Emmett en la casa.

Efectivamente, mientras Edward caminaba por el estrecho camino de piedra hasta la puerta de su amigo, el vozarrón de Emmett se escuchó a través de la ventana delantera, alabando a su equipo favorito por un trabajo bien hecho.

"Emmett, abre, hombre," Edward llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Emmett rápidamente llegó a la puerta, sólo separó los ojos de la pantalla el tiempo suficiente para ofrecer el puño a Anthony por los nudillos.

"Los Titans han subido. Primera baja," explicó Emmett.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y esperó hasta un corte comercial para que Emmett supiese que no había ido a ver el partido.

"Sólo necesitamos tu llave de torsión," dijo.

"¿Para qué?"

"Tengo que arreglar... la camioneta de Bella."

Emmett inmediatamente sonrió. "La discusión no duró mucho. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dejar a Vicki en su casa y luego fuiste a la de Bella? "

"¡Emmett!" Edward deslizó una mirada de reojo a Anthony para ver si había oído, pero estaba ocupado mirando un pulpo de dibujos animados vender ventiladores para los televisores. "Ni siquiera he hablado con ella, pero le dije que iba a arreglar su camioneta hoy, así que voy a hacerlo".

Emmett se rió, poco convencido de que Edward intentara mantener su palabra. "Si estuviese enfadado con una chica, la última cosa que haría es arreglar su camioneta... gratis."

"Va a cuidar a Anthony mientras trabajo, gratis, si no arregló su coche, entonces no tendrá manera de llevar a Anthony a la escuela, así que me dame la maldita llave y cierra la puta boca," Edward susurró las dos últimas palabras.

"Oh, ya veo lo que estás haciendo. Vas por ahí para asegurarse que todavía va a cuidar al niño," dijo Emmett con aire de suficiencia.

"Voy a arreglar el coche porque dije que lo haría. Ni siquiera voy a hablar con ella."

"¿Cómo vas a arreglar su camioneta sin hablar con ella? Necesitas las llaves."

"¿Por qué necesito las llaves? Esto es Forks. Nadie cierra el coche."

"¿Cómo lo vas a arrancar?"

"Le haré un puente."

"Tío, te van a arrestar."

"¿Desde cuando arreglar una camioneta es ilegal?"

Emmett miró a Edward por un largo rato con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Pero entonces el juego se reanudó y rápidamente le dijo a Edward que no tenía la llave antes de volver su atención a la pantalla.

"¿Cómo que no la tienes?" preguntó Edward. _¿Todo ese sufrimiento y ni siquiera la tiene?_

"Creo que la tiene Jasper. La cogió la semana pasada."

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Para que necesita herramientas? Jasper no sabe ni hacerse un sándwich."

"No lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas de todas esas ridículas campanitas que hace todo el rato? Probablemente para algo de eso. De todos modos, ve a pedírsela a él. Y luego traerla de vuelta cuando termines. Jasper nunca devuelve una mierda. "

Y con eso, Edward sabía que había sido oficialmente despedido.

Afortunadamente, Edward tuvo más suerte en casa de Jasper, aunque también tubo que pasar por el tercer grado.

"¿Así que habéis hablando, entonces?" Jasper preguntó cuando Edward le dijo que por qué necesitaba la codiciada herramienta.

"No."

"¿Como vas a arreglar su camioneta entonces?"

Alice entró antes de que Edward pudiera responder, con el ceño fruncido y frotando su frente. Le echó una mirada a ella y cerró la boca. Lo último que quería hacer era dar municiones a Alice para su próxima borrachera.

Cuando Alice vio a Edward de pie junto a Jasper, su expresión cambio a una de culpa y remordimiento.

"Oh, Edward. Jasper me contó lo que pasó anoche. Lo _siento mucho_," comenzó.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Edward levantó la mano y la detuvo. Claro, estaba enfadado con Alice y lo poco oportuna que fue, y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ella fue la que le dijo a Bella de su situación en primer lugar, pero no era una solución expresar su enfado hacía Alice, porque era casi lo único que podría sacar de quicio a Jasper, y no era algo que Edward quisiese experimentar en una tarde de domingo.

"¿Habéis solucionado las cosas Bella y tú?" Alice preguntó. "Porque ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, Edward. Ella realmente se preocupa por el.."

"Alice, sólo ... déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward rogó. "Jas, ¿me dejas la llave? Le dije a Emmett que se le devolvería." _Después de usarla._

Jasper fue a su garaje a buscar la herramienta y Alice fue aplacada con la petición. Tan pronto como Jasper puso la llave en la mano de Edward, esté hizo una salida rápida, por si acaso Alice se ponía hacer preguntas otra vez.

Ahora que todos sus amigos y sus mentes curiosas estaban fuera del camino, la única cuestión que quedaba era si Anthony aguantaría bien o no la hora u hora y pico que necesitaría para arreglar la camioneta de Bella.

El libro de colorear que Edward le había sugerido llevar a Anthony no era tan interesante como la perspectiva de ver a la Srta. Swan. Cuanto más cerca del apartamento de Bella estaba Edward, más nervioso estaba Anthony.

"Voy a elegir una página para que la coloreé la Srta. Swan," dijo Anthony mientras buscaba en el libro de superhéroes.

"No vamos a ver a la Srta. Swan," le dijo Edward.

"Pero creí que habías dicho que íbamos a arreglar su camioneta."

"Lo dije y es lo que vamos a hacer," Edward sonrió por el uso del plural. "Pero no necesitamos a la Srta. Swan para hacerlo. Solo voy a poner una pieza y después nos iremos."

"¿Cuento vas a tardar?"

"Una hora más o menos."

"¡Aww! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!" protestó Anthony.

En momentos como estos Edward deseaba tener un DVD instalado en el coche. Una película y Anthony hubiese estado satisfactoriamente ocupado mientras Edward de forma rápida y discreta hubiese instalado el alternador en la camioneta de Bella.

Pero Edward no tenía un DVD solo un barato libro de colorear para entretener a su hijo. Y cuando vio la expresión de mal humor en la cara de Anthony, la negatividad le inundó y Edward estuvo convencido de que su esfuerzo por arreglar la camioneta de Bella sin que ella se enterase iba a ser un desastre.

Así que se sorprendió cuando llegó a su apartamento y encontró su camioneta aparcada en su plaza de aparcamiento habitual, sin cerrar.

Mientras se apresuraba en abrir el capot de la camioneta, Edward observó a los pocos residentes que pasaban por allí, convencido de que eran conscientes de lo que estaba haciendo y que llamarían a la puerta de Bella y exponerlo en cualquier momento.

De hecho, estaba tan convencido de que las cosas no iban a salir como esperaba, que Edward no se molestó en alegrarse por el hecho de que el alternador de la camioneta se encontraba en la parte delantera del motor, por lo que el tiempo de trabajo se reduciría a la mitad, ya que sólo tendría que desconectar un cinturón, la batería y pocos tornillos para obtener la parte antigua y reemplazarla con la nueva.

Unas nubes de lluvia negras se acercaban y amenazaban con un torrencial aguacero según se iban acercándo. Edward se cortó y raspó los nudillos mientras trabajaba rápidamente temiendo a la lluvia y a la inminente aparición de Bella.

Mientras trabajaba, moviendo gomas y desconectando cables, la mente de Edward viajó a su adolescencia cuando trabajar en coches había sido su vía de escape, su pase para tiempos de paz en un tiempo tumultuoso.

Imágenes de su vida a los quince años pasaron ante sus ojos. De pronto era de nuevo ese niño alto y delgado, doblado sobre el capot abierto de un coche, fingiendo saber que hacía una bobina de inducción para no llamar la atención entre los chicos de la casa grupal donde vivía.

Los coches eran el único punto en común en esa residencia para los condenados, y cada capot levantado y cada chasis daba a cada niño abandonado de Dios la oportunidad de olvidarse de las circunstancias y las tragedias que le había llevado junto con las otras almas perdidas.

"Tengo que ir al baño." La voz de Anthony se escuchó desde la ventanilla bajada del asiento trasero y catapultó a Edward de vuelta al presente y lejos de su oscuro pasado.

"Está bien. Sólo un minuto. Ya casi he terminado," dijo Edward mientras contemplaba la conexión de arranque de la camioneta y la batería que acababa de volver a colocar. Después de recolocar los cables entre las dos partes, y con la ayuda de un trozo de cable eléctrico, la camioneta de Bella cobró vida. Edward estaba tan satisfecho de sí mismo que se incorporó y miró que todo funcionaba como debía.

"Tengo que ir al baño. Ahora." Anthony dijo de nuevo.

Edward desconectó temporalmente la batería para apagar el motor, antes de reemplazar los cables y cerrar el capot de la camioneta de Bella. Casualmente miró hacia su puerta, preguntándose cual sería su reacción cuando descubriesede que había arreglado su camioneta sin estar ella presente. ¿Estaría tan agradecida como lo había estado inicialmente cuando se había ofrecido repararla o se enfadaría? ¿Y más importante, consideraría que estaban en paz?

"De verdad que tengo que ir al baño," Anthony dijo más insistentemente.

"Vale, venga." Edward abrió la puerta a Anthony y le llevó a una zona que quedaba detrás de un muro de setos.

"¿Aquí fuera?" Anthony protestó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su padre esperaba de él.

"Claro. Piensa que riegas las plantas." Edward señaló a un hoja de un color rojizo extraño. "¿Ves esa de ahí? Intenta darle a esa hoja. A ver si puedes darle."

Anthony hizo lo que dijo y se alegró al descubrir que en el ámbito de orinar al aire libre, tenía una puntería perfecta.

Edward miró a la puerta de Bella una última vez antes de ir hacía su coche. Se sentó, con una mano en la empuñadura, sopesando si debía o no ir a llamar a su puerta y hacerle saber que su camioneta estaba arreglada. ¿Y si estaba preocupada por cómo se iba a ir a trabajar al día siguiente?

"¿Por qué estamos sentados aquí?" Anthony quiso saber. "¿Estamos esperando a la Srta. Swan?"

Sólo oír su nombre parecía poner todos los nervios de punta en el cuerpo de Edward.

"No", respondió Edward rápidamente, decidiendo que no iba a llamar a su puerta. En cambio, con la habilidad de un cobarde profesional, Edward cogió un pedazo de papel de la guantera y simplemente garabateó: _Tu camioneta ya funciona_. Formo un tubo cilíndrico con el papel y lo encajó entre el pomo y la jamba de la puerta. Una vez de vuelta en su coche le envió un mensaje de texto, haciéndole saber que pensaba estar en su casa a las 5:30 de la mañana para dejar a Anthony.

Eso es. Las líneas de comunicación se habían abierto, y si quería preguntar acerca de la reparación de su camioneta, con mucho gusto le diría que la misión había sido cumplida.

Pero Bella no respondió en un rato largo y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no hubo una sola palabra acerca de su camioneta, sólo que estaría lista para recibir a Anthony por la mañana y que necesitaba los ingredientes para los tacos que tenía Edward de cuando hicieron la compra juntos. Y le recordó que él también estaba invitado a la cena.

Era una ofrenda de paz. Le estaba ofreciendo tacos a cambio de una charla. Ella quería que él escuchara su perspectiva de las cosas.

Bueno, él ya sabía su perspectiva de las cosas. Sintió pena por él, la débil víctima: Edward Cullen, tanto que cogió su talonario de cheques perfectamente acolchado para pagar lo que él no podía.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, físicamente indicando lo que mentalmente había decidido. De ninguna manera Edward iba a sentarse en la mesa de Bella para que ella pudiera darle más cosas en forma de comida gratis.

Así que no tuvo en cuenta la invitación a cenar, aunque cuando Edward se presentó a la mañana siguiente, se aseguró de que Anthony le diera a Bella los ingredientes que ella había solicitado.

Mientras Bella interactuó con Anthony, adulando su nueva tartera de súper-héroe, Edward la observó disimuladamente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien estuviera tan exquisito tan temprano, nunca sería capaz de comprenderlo?

Lo que _sí _sabía era que tenía que salir de allí y rápido, antes de encontrar alguna evidencia de que se había equivocado y que Bella realmente si estaba interesada en Derek.

Edward estaba inquieto y nervioso, mientras esperaba que la conversación entre Bella y Anthony parara un momento.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas," le preguntó a su hijo. Aunque la pregunta era tanto para Bella como para Anthony. Sin embargo, cuando Bella se volvió hacia él y empezó a responderle directamente, Edward sintió pánico y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

"Tengo que irme", le dijo a ella. Le dijo unas palabras acerca de cuando volvería por encima del hombro mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta, pero Bella fue persistente y continuó lo que tenía que decir.

Simplemente le dijo que si quería podía traer a Anthony en pijama y ella le vestiría por la mañana. Pero lo que Edward escuchaba era que estaba haciendo que Anthony se levantara demasiado temprano por la mañana, que debería haber sabido que su hijo necesitaba dormir más. Otro punto en el recuento de "mal padre" para Edward Cullen.

"No, no, puedo hacerlo," destacó Edward. _Realmente, Bella, no soy tan inepto como crees que soy_. Sus palabras salieron más duras de lo que había previsto, por lo que trató de suavizar con una despedida y un tranquilo "Gracias".

Edward felizmente se lanzó a trabajar una vez que llegó. Después de un par de horas, un representante del sindicato llegó y Edward tuvo que firmar una enorme cantidad de documentación en relación a su nuevo horario. Jasper estaba observando y cuando terminó puso la documentación completa en el archivo de empleado de Edward.

La jornada transcurrió a un ritmo relativo y Edward estaba seguro de que el trabajo de doce horas de jornada iba a ser un pedazo de pan, pero entonces a las tres de la tarde, se estrelló contra el muro de ladrillo proverbial. Su mente se negaba rotundamente a seguir centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo, sino que constantemente desvió sus los pensamientos hacía Bella y Anthony. La escuela había terminado y era más probable que estuviese en el apartamento de Bella. Se preguntó qué harían... ¿Cual sería la rutina de después de la escuela de la Srta. Swan?

Edward sacudió las imágenes y se fue a la sala de descanso buscando café o cafeína en cualquier forma.

Se alegró de encontrar una jarra de café medio llena, además de a sus amigos esperándole.

"¿Cómo va el primer día?" preguntó Jasper.

"Genial", dijo Edward, que no quería quejarse del trabajo tan pronto.

"¿Estás cansado?" Preguntó Emmett.

Edward asintió. "Un poco."

"Espera hasta mañana", Jasper sonrió. "Te vas a sentir como si te hubiese atropellado un camión... al menos eso es lo que he oído."

"Genial", murmuró Edward.

"Pero mira el lado positivo, tendrás cuatro días para recuperar el sueño".

"Sí, lo bueno es que puedo dormir, mientras Anthony está en el colegio."

"Hablando del colegio... ¿dejaste a Anthony con Bella hoy?" Jasper preguntó.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, esperando que su silencio fuera suficiente para que su amigo lo aceptara y tratara otro tema.

"¿Dijo algo acerca de que arreglaras su camioneta?" Preguntó Emmett.

Edward suspiró. "No. Pero llegué y me fui muy rápido".

"¿_Sabe _que lo has arreglado?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Hey, tal vez piense que Derek hizo," bromeó Jasper. "Ya que él tipo ese lo sabe todo," añadió con sarcasmo.

"Ese tipo es un maricón," dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. No estaba preocupado porque Bella diera a Derek crédito por su trabajo. Después de todo, había dejado una nota.

"Díselo a Rose," Emmett bufó. "Actuó como si tuviera una polla de bronce."

"Bueno ... yo no iba a decir nada", Jasper miró a Emmett. "Pero, ahora que lo has mencionado, ¿qué pasa con eso?"

Edward miró a Emmett para escuchar su respuesta. Él también se había dado cuenta de que Rosalie parecía estar un poco demasiado interesada en cualquier cosa relacionada con Derek y con todo lo que él decía.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Ella dice que sólo lo respeta como un compañero de trabajo y esa mierda", se encogió de hombros.

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron miradas mientras Emmett no miraba. Tal vez su amigo estaba simplemente en la fase de negación, pero se podía ver fácilmente el peligro inminente entre Emmett y Rosalie, si él no abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Porque si las cosas eran realmente como parecían la noche del sábado, Emmett estaba a punto de perder a su novia por culpa de un idiota.

La última hora de la jornada de trabajo de Edward fue como si pasara a través de un colador, pero por fin llegó el momento de poner fin a su día. Pensó en Bella y Anthony, probablemente estarían sentados en su mesa disfrutando de los tacos caseros. Edward comenzó a salivar ante la idea. No había tomado tacos caseros desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A sabiendas de que tendría dificultades para resistir si se lo ofrecía, Edward pasó por el McDonald's de camino para recoger a Anthony, y como Hot Wheels eran los juguetes destacados de la semana, cogió un Happy Meal para Anthony también.

Bella no se molestó en ocultar su irritación en la acción.

"Te dije que iba a hacer tacos," señaló el Happy Meal. "Ya ha comido." dijo sobre Anthony.

Edward no podía mirar a Bella a los ojos, pero podía decir por la entonación de su voz que estaba a punto de estallar por su culpa. Tenía que irse rápido y no sólo porque el aroma de los tacos le estaba haciendo marearse por el hambre.

"Anthony, vamos. Tenemos que irnos", Edward llamó hacia la sala donde Anthony estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro.

Anthony parecía muy decepcionado por tener que irse mientras le daba a Bella un abrazo rápido. Pero luego miró la bolsa de McDonald's que sujetaba Edward cubierta de coches de juguete por todas partes. "¿Es para mí?"

"Sí, puedes tomarlo en el coche," dijo Edward, esperando que eso hiciera que Anthony se moviera un poco más rápido.

El plan funcionó, y Edward y Anthony estaban de vuelta en su coche y con el cinturón puesto en un tiempo récord.

"¡Oh, no!" Anthony gritó desde el asiento trasero. "¡He olvidado mi tartera!"

"La cogeremos mañana," dijo Edward, que no quería volver al apartamento de Bella.

"¿Pero donde voy a poner mi almuerzo?" Preguntó Anthony. "Por favor, no la dejes. Necesito encontrar mi tartera."

Edward se volvió a ver la mirada en el rostro angustiado de Anthony, y era difícil ignorar el hecho de que con un poco de esfuerzo, podría calmar al niño con facilidad.

"Está bien... sólo... no te muevas. Volveré enseguida." Edward cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor buscando gente extraña antes de dejar a Anthony solo en el coche. La única persona que vio fue una señora sentada en el otro extremo del complejo en un automóvil blanco, pero no parecía haber prestado mucha atención.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, Edward cometió el error de mirarla directamente. Inmediatamente supo que ella había estado llorando, y él no necesitaba preguntar qué le pasaba para saber que era por su culpa.

"Anthony olvidó su tartera," explicó Edward. La culpa se apoderó y estrujó su corazón cuando vio que Bella ni siquiera le miraba.

Sin decir una palabra, Bella fue a recuperar la tartera y volvió a los pocos minutos ofreciéndosela a Edward.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada _que decir_. Una disculpa sólo la confundiría aún más, porque, ¿De qué se estaba disculpando? Ella le _había _molestado metiendo la nariz donde no le llaman y luego ocultándoselo. Le habían hecho sentir como un imbécil cuando ella y Vicki desnudaron su vida en el restaurante.

Bella le observaba esperando que dijera algo, por lo que se excusó de inmediato, sabiendo que no tenía nada que decir.

Cuando Edward volvió a su coche, notó que alguien había aparcado cerca de él. Anthony estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás jugando con el juguete del Happy Meal, y no parecía nervioso por la proximidad del extraño.

No fue hasta que el sonido del motor saltó a la vida que Edward se dio cuenta de que en el coche aparcado cerca de él había alguien dentro. Su desinterés se convirtió rápidamente en interés cuando alcanzó a ver al conductor y vio que era una mujer que se había ocultado cuidadosamente tras gafas oscuras y un pañuelo atado alrededor de su cabello. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Edward se había percatado de ella, arrancó a toda prisa saliendo del complejo.

No le habría dado la mayor importancia sino fuese porque era la tercera vez esa semana que había visto un coche blanco similar al que se acababa de marchar. Aunque siendo sincero, nunca prestó atención suficiente a los detalles sobre el coche en cuestión.

La fatiga comenzó a hacerse notar y Edward abandonó sus sentimientos fugaces sobre el coche extrañamente aparcado y su igualmente extraña conductora.

"Hey. Hay algo aquí, "dijo Anthony, cuando abrió su tartera nada más entrar por la puerta de su casa.

Incluso antes de que Anthony empezará a sacar los recipientes, Edward sabía que Bella había puesto las sobras para él en la tartera de Anthony. Era algo que parecía típico de Bella hacer algo así a pesar de que él había sido un idiota.

"Bella", Edward susurró molesto. Si ella no dejaba de hacer cosas por él, ¿cómo iba él a llegar a estar a la altura a sus ojos? Y era un círculo vicioso, porque cuanto más hiciera ella por él, más evidente se hacía que él necesitaba hacer más. Fue una revelación aterradora.

Después de dar un baño rápido a Anthony, Edward le envió a la cama, y se adhirieron a la rutina habitual de dejar la luz del pasillo encendida hasta que Edward se unió a él.

La jornada de trabajo había consumido casi cada onza de energía de Edward. Después de que reunir suficiente ropa limpia para a él y Anthony para los próximos días hasta que pudiese hacer la colada, Edward se preparó algo para comer él (tacos) y Anthony para el día siguiente antes de caer en la cama junto a su hijo, que ya dormía .

Al día siguiente, resultaron ser ciertas las palabras de Jasper en lo que se refiere a lo cansado que iba a estar Edward en el segundo día de sus turnos de doce horas. Casi no recordaba haberse acostado esa noche, y cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, se horrorizó al ver que se había dormido sin oír el despertador.

No se molestó en vestir a Anthony, ya que Bella había dicho que no tenía ningún problema en prepararle para la escuela.

Anthony se sentó a la mesa y se tomó un tazón de cereales, mientras Edward iba de un lado a otro en torno a él tratando de prepararse para el trabajo. No había absolutamente tiempo para una ducha, así que Edward se roció el pelo con agua, se puso el desodorante y se puso un par de vaqueros, en comando, antes de apresurarse con Anthony por la puerta.

En casa de Bella no hubo tiempo para un intercambio, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, deseó a Antonio un buen día y luego corrió a su coche, rezando todo el camino por no derrapar por la calzada que estaba llena de agua o que le pusieran un multa por exceso de velocidad.

Edward intentó ser lo más sutil posible ya que llegó a trabajar diez minutos tarde. Tras fichar, se deslizó tranquilamente hasta su lugar de trabajo y comenzó a ponerse el equipo de seguridad y organizar las órdenes de trabajo.

"¡Cullen!" Barry, uno de los trabajadores de primera línea, llamó a Edward por encima del bullicio de las máquinas. "¡Pete te quiere en su oficina!"

"Mierda", Edward murmuró mientras se quitó los guantes y se dirigió a la escalera de metal que llevaba a las oficinas administrativas en el segundo piso.

Trató de preparar una buena excusa para explicar su tardanza mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su supervisor. Lo último que quería era que Pete pensara que el nuevo horario era demasiado para él o que el retraso iba a ser un fenómeno frecuente.

"Hola, Pete," Edward dijo mientras entraba.

Pete indicó a Edward que se sentara. "Tenemos un problema, Edward."

"¿Sí?" Edward había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que nunca debías decir toda la información hasta tener todos los hechos. No iba a admitir nada hasta que Pete le dijera exactamente cuál era el problema.

"El sindicato está amenazando con retirar las horas de la planta hasta que obtengas tu certificado para usar él transmisor. Estás capacitado para usarlo, pero no tienes la formación oficial," explicó Pete.

"¿Retirar las horas? ¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Edward.

"Significa que van a asignar los turnos de doce horas a otra planta, y Edward, mi experiencia con estas cosas me dice que una vez que las horas salen de esta planta, nunca vuelven."

"Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Nos dan setenta y dos horas para que consigas el certificado. El problema es que la única certificación dentro de ese plazo es el viernes en Spokane. "

"¡Spokane!" Edward se opuso. "Eso está a más de siete horas de distancia!"

"Bueno, por supuesto, te mandaríamos en avión. Puedes ir el jueves, tomar el curso de viernes, examinarte y luego volar a casa esa noche o la mañana siguiente."

"Pete... mi hijo. No puedo dejarle... y no puedo llevarlo," dijo Edward preocupado en voz alta.

"Bueno... si no haces la formación esta semana, Edward, no puede mantenerte en ese turno. Me gustaría, pero el sindicato no lo permite."

"Mierda", Eduardo se inclinó hacia adelante y por un momento apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Pensó en todos los planes que recientemente había hecho basados en el nuevo cambio - y los ingresos nuevos. Ya había encontrado un nuevo lugar para mudarse, por no mencionar el exitoso acuerdo que tenía con Bella respecto a Anthony.

"¿No se puede quedar tus padres con el niño?" Preguntó Pete. "¿Un amigo, tal vez?"

"No. No hay nadie," dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza. _Salvo Bella_. Pero Edward no quería ni pensar en eso. No podía molestarla de nuevo.

"Edward, no presionaría, pero... tienes que hacer esto. Lo sabes, ¿no?"

Edward asintió solemnemente. Pero tener que y poder hacerlo eran dos cosas completamente distintas.

"Bueno... trata de resolver las cosas con tu hijo y, házme saber lo que sea mañana por la mañana. La planta está dispuesta a pagar el precio del vuelo de última hora, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Edward, su voz cargada con la dificultad repentina. "Te lo haré saber tan pronto como se me ocurrirá algo."

Pero Edward estaba seguro de que no se le iba a ocurrir nada, porque no había ninguna opción para él.

"Lo he oído," dijo Jasper simplemente cuando se encontró con Edward en el vestíbulo unos momentos más tarde. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Edward le preguntó a su amigo. "Voy a tener que perder el turno."

"¿No me jodas, hablas en serio? ¿No se lo puedes pedir Vicki?" Jasper se sorprendió de que Edward se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

"Ella trabaja".

"¿Bella?"

"¡No!" Dijo Edward con firmeza.

"Tío, ya se que ella te ha molestado, pero esto es importante. Es tu trabajo. ¿Vas a dejarlo correr porque te hirió el orgullo? "

"No es orgullo," dijo Edward irritado. Miró de derecha a izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando. "Bella pagó el depósito para que yo pudiera tener luz de nuevo. Fueron 250 dólares. Y ahora ella está cuidando a Anthony tres días por semana gartis. Y, joder, no puedo permitirme devolvérselo ahora mismo, ninguna de las dos cosas. Si le pido otra cosa... será demasiado. Y necesito que cuide de Anthony. No puedo arriesgarme a pasarme demasiado con ella. "

"Pero si no recibes esta capacitación, no será necesario que cuide de Anthony, mientras trabajas."

"Volveré a mi otro turno."

"No, Edward. La planta va a perder las horas. Esto significa tu puesto de trabajo. No se te sustituyó cuando empezaste el nuevo turno. Si no puedes trabajar en el nuevo turno, se lo darán a otro hombre en otra planta que tenga la certificación."

"¡Joder!" Edward se crispó. Esto cambiaba las cosas drásticamente.

"Mira ... hablaré con Alice. Creo que ella tiene un par de días libres todavía. Tal vez ella pueda tomarse el jueves y el viernes libre y cuidar a Anthony," Jasper sugerido.

"¿Tú crees?"

-Lo intentaré. Ven esta noche después de recoger a Anthony y vamos a tratar organizar algo ".

Edward estaba un poco más aliviado después de su conversación con Jasper, y cuando recogió Anthony más tarde esa noche, tenía la esperanza de que Jasper tuviera buenas noticias cuando se presentó en su casa.

Pero Jasper no tienen buenas noticias. En realidad, _no_ tenía ninguna, porque Alice no había llegado a casa todavía.

Afortunadamente, llegó momentos después de que Edward y Anthony llegaran.

"Tenía que estar de vacaciones hoy," dijo Alice a Jasper mientras entraba por la puerta. Tenía tanta prisa por contar su historia que no se dio cuenta de que Edward y Anthony estaban allí. "Pero esos idiotas siguen usando todos sus días por enfermedad para irse de fiesta y luego cuando enferman de verdad, van a trabajar y difunden sus gérmenes en todo el lugar y todos los demás nos ponemos enfermos," Alice despotricó. "Tuvimos tres bajas hoy. ¡Tres empleados! ¡Si me pongo enferma, estoy seriamente jodi... ¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Hola!," Alice de repente se dio cuenta de los huéspedes en su casa.

"Cariño, tenía la esperanza de que pudieses hacerle un favor a Edward," Jasper comenzó, señalando a Edward con una mirada que le dejara manejar la situación.

"¿Qué favor?" Preguntó Alice. Ella parecía abierta a la idea, aunque no sabía lo que estaba aceptando. Pero ella había perjudicado a Edward al soltar sus asuntos personales en un foro público, y estaba ansiosa por enmendar su error.

Bueno ... Edward tiene que ir a una curso de entrenamiento en Spokane y necesita que alguien que cuide a Anthony. Yo esperaba que... pudiésemos hacerlo," dijo Jasper mientras se acariciaba la espalda.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Alice.

"Um... el jueves y el viernes."

"En realidad, me iría el jueves por la tarde y regresaría el viernes. Así que... sólo sería una noche. "

"¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Llevarlo al colegio o qué?" Preguntó Alice.

"Recogerlo de la escuela el jueves y llevarlo y recogerlo el viernes," explicó Edward.

"Vale... pero déjame llamar a mi jefe para ver si puedo conseguir el viernes libre. No necesito cogerme el Jueves también, ¿no?" Preguntó Alice.

"No, a menos que no puedas recogerlo a las cinco y media."

"Yo puedo recogerlo," Jasper se ofreció.

Alice llamó a su jefe a su casa y consiguió el día libre el viernes. Cuando le dijo a Edward que ella se quedaría con Anthony, Edward sintió alivio por primera vez desde que había llegado al trabajo diez minutos tarde esa mañana.

"Tío, necesitas una cerveza," dijo Jasper después de que Alice cogiera a Anthony y se lo llevara a la sala de estar.

"Ni te lo imaginas," dijo Edward suspirando. "Pero no puedo. Tengo que llegar a casa para llamar a Pete y hacer los arreglos para el viaje."

"Me alegro de que se resolviera, hombre."

"Sí, gracias a ti y a Alice. En serio, Jas, me salvaste el culo con esto."

"Tu también lo harías por mi."

Eso fue todo el intercambio fraternal que podían expresar Edward y Jasper, pero cuando Edward llamó a Anthony, ya era hora de irse, Alice lo siguió hasta la puerta, ya que tenía algo que decirle a Edward.

"No es que no te hubiese ayudado de todos modos," comenzó Alice, "Pero necesito que me perdones por mi diarrea verbal de la otra noche."

"Sí, Alice. No lo menciones," dijo Edward.

"Y Bella. Por favor, no estés enfadado con Bella. Porque cuanto más tiempo estés enfadado con ella, más tiempo estará ella enfadada conmigo," declaró Alice.

Edward miró por encima de la cabeza de Alice a Jasper, en silencio rogándole que interviniera y le rescatara. Jasper entendió la señal y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice. "Esta conversación tendrá que ser en otro momento, nena. Edward tiene que llamar a Pete lo antes posible. "

Alice lo entendió y no dijo una palabra más sobre Bella, por lo que Edward estuvo eternamente agradecido. Porque en ese momento, Edward sabía que no tenía palabras para explicar que sus problemas con Bella no era sobre el perdón.

No fue hasta después de que Edward consiguiera localizar a Pete y le hiciera saber la buena noticia que Edward notó lo extrañamente callado que estaba Anthony.

"¿Estás cansado?" Preguntó Edward a su hijo.

Anthony negó con la cabeza, pero se dejó caer sobre los cojines del sofá como si acabara de recordar que si que lo estaba.

"No pareces contento," dijo Edward. Recordó las palabras de Alice sobre sus compañeros de trabajo enfermos y Edward vigorosamente deseo que Anthony no estuviera incubando algo.

"No quiero que Alice me cuide," dijo Anthony en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no? Alice y Jasper son dos de mis mejores amigos, y van a cuidar muy bien de ti," explicó Edward.

"Pero yo quiero que me cuide la Srta. Swan. Me gusta ir a su casa."

"Bueno, la Srta. Swan te cuidará mañana como habíamos planeado. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mientras voy al trabajo estarás con la Srta. Swan?"

Anthony asintió lentamente. Edward se dio cuenta de que Anthony estaba confundido, pero tenía previsto explicarle lo de su próximo viaje de negocios después de recogerle en casa de Bella el miércoles. Tenía dos motivos para hacerlo así. En primer lugar, que no quería Anthony tuviera tiempo de meditar demasiado el hecho de que Edward se iba y que iba a tener que dormir lejos de él por la noche. En segundo lugar, Edward había descubierto no hacía mucho tiempo que Anthony era como un loro, y no quería que él repitiera los planes de Edward a Bella al día siguiente. Lo último que quería Edward era que Bella sintiese que él no estaba satisfecho con su forma de cuidar a Anthony. Sólo necesitaba poder devolvérselo, por lo menos la factura de electricidad, antes de pedirle nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward abrió la tartera de Anthony para meter la comida, vio que Bella no era de las que se aprovechaban de la bondad, tampoco. Había una pequeña nota doblada en el interior y cuando lo abrió, tubo que reírse por lo inteligente que era:

_Querido Anthony,_

_Dale las gracias a tu papá por arreglar mi camioneta. Funciona muy bien._

_Ya te estoy echando de menos._

_Srta. Swan_

Aunque la nota estaba dirigida a Anthony, claramente estaba escrita para Edward. Respetaba su petición no verbal de espacio.

"Yo también te echo de menos," Edward dijo por lo bajo, aunque estaba seguro que esa parte de la nota si que era para Anthony. Inmediatamente se sintió como un blandengue por susurrar palabras a la nada en mitad de su cocina.

Después de leer la nota, Edward sabía que tenía que ponerse en contacto Bella. Ella se lo estaba poniéndo repetidamente a tiro en varias ocasiones, intentando llegar a él, y él no podía, en su conciencia, seguir ignorándola. Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y decirle que le devolvería el dinero tan pronto como lo consiguiera, y si ella se negaba, tendría que ser bastante persistente para hacerla entender que no se lo iba a permitir siempre.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y estaba demasiado cansado para hacer esa llamada en ese momento, pero sin duda tenía que hablar con ella por la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, no tuvo la oportunidad. Desde el momento en que Bella abrió la puerta esa mañana, estaba claro que no tenía tiempo ni interés de hablar con Edward. Ni siquiera intento dirigirse a él mientras acogía a Anthony y todo lo que hizo fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara de Edward.

"¿Necesitas algo?," Le preguntó ella, como si se tratara de una ocurrencia tardía.

"No," Edward se alejó de la puerta, en parte decepcionado y en parte absuelto de la culpa que sentía por evitarla. Ahora que ella le estaba evitando a él, no tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de su silencio.

Para cuando llegó el Jueves, Edward se sintió aliviado de no tener que enfrentarse con sus problemas con Bella por primera vez desde que habían discutido. Se dirigió a la escuela de Anthony, y utilizó el corto trayecto para calmar los temores de Anthony.

"¿Sabes que día es hoy?," dijo Edward intentado hacer que los planes del día sonaran excitantes y aventureros.

"¿Es tu cumpleaños?" intentó adivinar Anthony.

"Eh, no," Edward se rió. No esperaba que Anthony hiciera una conjetura tras su pregunta. "¡Hoy vas a pasar la noche en la casa de Jasper y Alice!"

La revelación de Edward fue recibida con un silencio sepulcral, y cuando se volvió a mirar a Anthony, vio que su hijo parecía aterrorizado.

"¿Vas a pasar la noche tu también?" Preguntó Anthony.

"No te acuerdas de que tengo que coger un avión e ir a una clase del trabajo. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de eso ayer por la noche? "

"Pero yo quiero ir contigo."

"No puedes, colega. Esta vez no," dijo Edward. "Pero volveré enseguida. No tardaré mucho. Tan pronto como llegues a casa del colegio mañana, estaré allí ".

Las palabras de Edward no consiguieron quitar la mirada de tristeza de la cara de Anthony. Y horas más tarde, cuando Edward esperaba para subirse en su vuelo, la mirada de Anthony todavía le atormentaba. Entonces comprendió por qué Anthony estaba pasando un momento tan difícil con su corta ausencia. La noche anterior, Edward había hecho un gran esfuerzo en que Anthony supiese que él no se iba mucho tiempo y que estaría de vuelta enseguida. Pero, para Anthony, hubo un día, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando su madre probablemente le había hecho esa misma promesa. Y ella nunca volvió.

La culpa se aferró a él mientras Edward consideraba que más podía haber hecho para que su hijo se sintiera seguro.

Era aun temprano cuando, esa tarde, el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Spokane, y Edward no perdió el tiempo llamando a un taxi para hacer el corto recorrido a un hotel cercano. Sus planes eran tomar algo de comer y luego dormir un poco; después de comer una hamburguesa demasiado hecha, Edward se recostó en la cama que era demasiado grande para la habitación y trató de dormir.

Pero el sueño le evitaba.

La habitación era demasiado oscura, demasiado tranquila y estaba demasiado vacía.

Edward encendió la televisión para proporcionar iluminación y el ruido de las interferencias, pensando que le ayudaría dormir. Pero tan pronto como pasó por algunos canales, Edward se encontró cara a cara con una película pornográfica. Sin embargo, la visión de una rubia artificial metiéndose profundamente en su garganta a un hombre en medio de un restaurante atestado de gente le pareció demasiado absurda a Edward como para verla. Apagó el televisor y trató una vez más dormir.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cerró los ojos, imágenes de cálidos ojos castaños y cabello de color canela bailaron bajo sus párpados. Sensuales labios rosados y pechos lo suficientemente abundantes desfilaron a través de sus pensamientos. Y luego se entretuvo en una visión completa de Bella en ese vestido negro sin tirantes que había llevado a Port Angeles...

Edward sintió el distintivo hormigueo en la ingle y una levé sensación de tirantez en su ropa cuando su pene surgió a la vida dentro de sus boxers. Al no tener que ocultarse de nadie en la habitación vacía del hotel, Edward se liberó de los confines de su ropa interior y con cada visión de Bella, su excitación creció, y las palpitaciones de su polla se emparejaron con el zumbido acelerado de su corazón.

Deseaba dolorosamente que le tocaran aunque sabía que iba a tener que conformarse con su mano. Agarró su miembro con autoridad y deslizó lentamente el puño de arriba a abajo por su longitud. Suspiró por la sensación que la mano, que él se imaginaba de Bella, creaba. Mientras sus propios fluido comenzaron a cubrirle, Edward empezó a bombear de forma más localizada y más rápido. Se animó soñando que penetraba a Bella, en lugar de a su propio puño.

No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, y mientras estaba encima de las sábanas en la cara habitación de hotel, decorado con su propio semen, Edward sintió más vivo de lo que se había sentido en meses.

El grifo de la ducha del hotel rivalizaba con algo sacado de una película futurista espacial, pero después de un rato toqueteándolo Edward se metió bajo la alcachofa y dejo que el agua caliente le bañara. Botellas de champú y gel de baño sin abrir descansaban sobre un estante interior, uno era para niños, y tenía un pato de goma dibujado, le recordó a Edward que probablemente debería llamar a Anthony a darle las buenas noches.

Eran casi las ocho cuando salió del baño y se ató a una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de la buscar el teléfono en el bolsillo de los pantalones que había descartado en el suelo.

Como no estaba acostumbrado a volar, Edward había olvidado por completo que había apagado el teléfono durante el vuelo y maldijo cuando vio que tenía seis llamadas perdidas una vez que lo encendió de nuevo.

La primera llamada era de la madre de Taylor, le preguntaba si estaba viendo a alguien en estos momentos. Ella empezó a contar que su vecina le había visto cuando había recogido Anthony durante la semana anterior y había expresado interés en invitarlo a una fiesta que estaba organizando. "Llámame y dime si te parece bien que le dé tu número," dijo.

Edward borró el mensaje dando al botón de borrado.

El siguiente mensaje era de Jasper, haciéndole saber a Edward que había recogido a Anthony de la escuela sin problema.

El tercer mensaje era de Jasper preguntando que comía Anthony porque le decía que no le gustaba nada de lo que le ofrecía.

El cuarto mensaje era Jasper y parecía presa del pánico. "Hey, Edward, tío. Hay un problema."

El quinto mensaje era de una hora después. "Edward. Tío, Alice está más enferma que un perro. A lo mejor necesita ir al hospital o algo así. Llámame."

El sexto mensaje se lo habían dejado tan sólo veinte minutos antes y Edward no se molestó en escucharlo, sino que llamó a la casa de Jasper directamente.

Jasper descolgó en el primer tono.

"¿Donde coño estabas?" contestó como saludo. "He estado llamándote toda la tarde."

"Tuve que apagar el móvil durante el vuelo." La excusa era mala y sonó como mala en su oídos. "¿Está bien Alice? ¿Como está Anthony?"

"Anthony está bien, pero no puede quedarse aquí, tío. Tengo que llevarme a Alice. Creo que tiene una intoxicación alimentaría o una mierda así," la voz de Jasper sonaba tensa. "Traté de llamar a Emmett, pero él y Rosalie están en el mitad de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. ¿Puedo llamar a Bella?"

"No," dijo Edward inmediatamente. "Ni siquiera he hablado con ella en casi una semana. No puedo pedirle un favor ahora."

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? No esperaras que me llevé a Anthony conmigo al hospital ¿no? "

"No," Edward suspiró. "¿Probaste con Vicki?"

"No tengo su número".

Una sensación de temor inundó a Edward mientras recitó el número. "Vicki no trabaja los viernes, por lo que debería poder recoger a Anthony y llevarle al colegio mañana ... Tal vez debería llamarla".

"Sí, está bien y después llámame," dijo Jasper, distraído con sus problemas.

Edward colgó a Jasper y rápidamente marcó el número de Vicki. Ésta contestó desde la lavandería de la calle East Washington Street.

"¿Estas en Spokane?" Vicki le interrumpió cuando Edward intentó explicar lo que ocurría.

"Si y Anthony se ha quedado con Jasper y Alice, pero Alice se ha puesto enferma y esperaba que pudieras cuidarle hasta que vuelva mañana a media tarde."

"Si, claro que puedo cuidarle," Vicki dijo notablemente sonriente a través del teléfono. "¿Quieres que le recoja ahora?"

"Si. Tiene ropa y todo. Hay que dejarle en el colegio a las nueve…¿mañana no trabajas, verdad?"

"No."

"Vicki, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una."

"Me debes tres," Vicki bromeó. "Ahora en serio, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti Edward."

Jasper se relajó cuando Edward llamó y le dijo que Vicki iba de camino para recoger a Anthony.

"¿Puedo hablar con él?" preguntó Edward.

"Si, claro," dijo Jasper antes de pasarle el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Anthony? Hey, soy… yo. ¿Como estás?" preguntó Edward.

"¿Cuando vienes a casa?" preguntó Anthony.

"Mañana."

"¿Quien me va a llevar a casa de la Srta. Swan?"

"No vas a casa de la Srta. Swan," Edward se aclaró la garganta. "En realidad, como Alice esta muy enferma, vas a pasar la noche en casa de Vicki. ¿Te acuerdas que tenía una habitación extra? Tendrás una cama para ti solo."

"Yo solo quiero dormir en tu cama," Anthony sonó como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Solo es una noche, Anthony. Te prometo que esteré allí mañana cuando salgas del colegio."

Hubo una tensa y larga pausa antes de que Edward oyese a Anthony decir su escueta respuesta. "Vale."

"Solo es una noche," reiteró Edward. "Así que se bueno con Vicki y estaré allí antes de que te des cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

"Vale, buenas noches, Anthony."

"Buenas noches."

Edward permaneció despierto durante una hora, hasta que tuvo la confirmación de que Vicki había recogido a Anthony con éxito, antes de colapsar por el agotamiento sobre la almohada.

Se despertó tres horas después por el sonido de los truenos y repiqueteo del granizo contra la ventana.

Sobra decir que cuando Edward se presentó a su clase de entrenamiento a las ocho y media de la mañana del viernes, se dirigió directamente hacia el café que había en una mesa en la parte posterior de la sala.

La clase de formación terminó siendo más interesante de lo que Edward había previsto, y a pesar de quedarse dormido dos veces durante el vídeo de formación, Edward fue capaz de pasar la prueba con facilidad. Después de cuatro horas, Edward tenía su certificación temporal en la mano. La certificación oficial se la mandarían a la planta en un par de semanas, después de que procesaran su información y se le asignara un número de documento oficial.

Por la tarde, Edward no podía pensar en otra cosa que en volver a Forks, recoger a su hijo y luego echarse una larga siesta en el sofá. Tras una breve pausa en el hotel para recoger su maleta, Edward llegó al aeropuerto para descubrir que su vuelo se había retrasado debido al clima.

"¡Joder!" Edward perdió los estribos. "¡Tengo que volver con mi hijo!"

"Señor, ¿podría por favor, abstenerse de utilizar ese lenguaje?" El representante de la aerolínea dijo monótonamente. "Si quieres sentarse, se le avisará tan pronto como su vuelo esté listo."

Desafortunadamente para Edward, cancelaron su vuelo y el primer vuelo que pudo coger salía a las seis de la tarde.

Cansado, gruñón y derrotado, Edward avisó a Vicki para que supiese que iba a llegar tarde y pedirle el por favor, que recogiera a Anthony de la escuela.

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer mientras esperaba, Edward también llamó a Jasper para saber que tal estaba Alice. Resultó, que tenía un caso realmente grave de gripe y Jasper estaba convencido de que él también la tenía.

Edward decidió aprovechar su espera, así que uso su bolsa de mano de almohada y se echó una larga siesta.

Se despertó cuando el representante de la aerolínea de antes le tocó suavemente el hombro y le dijo que su vuelo embarcaba en diez minutos.

Justo antes del despegue, Edward llamó de nuevo a Vicki sólo para hablar con Anthony. Después de todo, lo último que le había dicho era que estaría allí cuando saliese del colegio, y no era así. Se estremeció al pensar la preocupación que eso podría haber provocado a Anthony.

La llamada a Vicki fue directamente al buzón de voz. Edward fue dejó un mensaje diciendo que estaba de camino justo antes de que el piloto empezara a hablar por el altavoz y diese instrucciones a todos los pasajeros para que apagaran sus teléfonos móviles.

Y de nuevo, mientras Edward esperaba a despegar en su vuelo de conexión al Aeropuerto Internacional de Fairchild en Port Angeles, llamó a Vicki. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Empezó a preocuparse porque había racionalizado que en su primera llamada Vicki no había contestado porque estaría en la ducha o el baño. ¿Pero que probabilidad había de que eso ocurriera dos veces seguidas?

En el mostrador del alquiler de coches, Edward llamó a Vicki de nuevo. La única respuesta fue el mensaje grabado diciéndole que su buzón de voz estaba lleno.

"Vale, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Edward se dijo a si mismo.

Tubo una medio respuesta veinte minutos más tarde cuando recibió un extraño mensaje de Bella:

_Edward, a causa de una serie de extrañas circunstancias, Anthony está conmigo ahora mismo. Esta bien. Simplemente avisarte que tengas cuidado conmigo cuando le recojas. Tengo casi decidido patearte el culo._

_-La zorra delirante_

Edward paró a un lado de la carretera y llamó a Bella. El alivio le inundo cuando contestó.

"¡Por fin! ¡Alguien contesta el maldito teléfono!" contestó fuertemente.

"¿Donde estás?" Bella contestó en el mismo tono que él.

"Saliendo de Port Angeles," dijo Edward. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta Anthony contigo y por qué nadie me cuenta una mierda?"

"¡A lo mejor por que nadie consigue localizarte!"

En ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba Bella. Su voz prácticamente temblaba de la furia.

"¿Que pasa?" Edward preguntó de nuevo. "¿Esta Anthony bien? ¿Puedo hablar con él?"

"Anthony está bien, pero está dormido. Y lo qué pasa es que voy a matar a Vicki. Te contaré el resto cuando llegues aquí, si no te castro primero," le dijo Bella.

"¿Pero que coño, Bella? ¿Y que he hecho yo?"

"¡Dejaste a tu dulce y pequeño hijo con esa víbora, eso has hecho!"

"No," Edward se defendió. "Al menos no intencionadamente. Le dejé con Jasper y Alice y luego Alice le dio la gripe así que Vicki le recogió. Debía haber llegado a casa hace horas, pero me cancelaron el vuelo por una tormenta y... ha sido todo un jodido lío."

"¿Por qué llamaron a Vicki? ¿Por qué no me llamaron a mi? Jasper y Alice saben que le cuido durante la semana."

Edward permaneció en silencio. Era una conversación que tenían que tener, pero no por teléfono.

"Estaré allí en una hora y te lo explicaré todo," suspiró Edward.

Una hora no fue ni por asomo suficiente para Edward para pensar que le iba a decir exactamente a Bella. Ni tampoco suficiente tiempo para prepararle para lo que ella le tenía que decir.

Exactamente setenta y seis minutos más tarde, Edward se sintió como un hombre sentenciado a la pena de muerte mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de Bella.

Ella abrió antes de que pudiese llamar y la amenazadora mirada con la que le recibió hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Sin decir una palabra, Bella guió a Edward a la habitación extra donde Anthony estaba durmiendo. Encendió la luz y se apartó a un lado, silenciosamente, dándole a entender a Edward que revisara a su hijo.

Edward lentamente echo hacia atrás la manta para inspeccionar Anthony y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Se fijó en la forma de Anthony dormía sobre su costado con las manos bajo su mejilla, las piernas dobladas por las rodillas y los tobillos cruzados. Cuando Edward alzo la mano para apartarle el pelo de la frente, Anthony se estiró antes de abrir los ojos.

De repente, Anthony se sentó y se protegió los ojos de la luz para obtener una mejor visión de Edward.

"¿Eres tú?" Anthony preguntó como si estuviera hablando con un espejismo.

En lugar de responder, Edward abrió los brazos y Anthony saltó en ellos."¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Anthony.

"Me quedé atrapado en Spokane, pero ahora estoy aquí," dijo Edward. "¿Estás bien?"

Anthony asintió.

"Por lo que he oído, Vicki no ha sido muy agradable contigo. ¿Quieres contarme lo qué ha pasado?" Edward preguntó con dulzura.

Anthony negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso.

"Sabes que me puedes contar todo, Anthony, ¿verdad?."

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, pero se le cerraban los párpados, lo que explicó su falta de participación.

"Está bien, duerme un poco, voy a ir a hablar con Bella un minuto, ¿vale?" dijo Edward, mientras trataba de poner de nuevo de Anthony en la cama.

"¡No me dejes!" Gritó Anthony, completamente despierto. "¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! "

Edward miró a Bella desconcertado mientras Anthony se desplomaba con una crisis de llanto sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?" Edward insistió. "¿Qué le ha hecho?," Preguntó, refiriéndose a Vicki.

"No creo que debamos mantener esta conversación delante de él," susurró Bella.

Edward miró hacia abajo y vio que Anthony le miraba fijamente, con miedo de que le dejara de nuevo.

"No me voy a ir sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward le dijo. "Necesito hablar con Bella en la sala de estar. Dejaré la puerta abierta y la luz encendida. Quiero que duermas un poco más antes de llevarte a casa, ¿vale? "

Anthony movió la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward con más fuerza.

"Anthony," Bella intervino. "Si no quieres dormir, tengo otra cosa que puedes hacer."

Anthony la miró de reojo, con un ojo visible y el otro enterrado en el cuello de Edward. "¿El qué?"

"Acabo de comprar este libro," Bella se volvió y sacó un libro del estante encima de su escritorio, "y en la parte de atrás hay un CD que cuenta la historia mientras se miran las fotos. Iba a llevar el libro al colegio para la clase, pero necesito saber cómo termina primero. ¿Lo puedes escuchar por mí y me dices cómo termina?"

Anthony aceptó el libro de Bella y lo giró cuando lo tubo en sus manos. Mientras se decidía, Bella puso el CD en su ordenador y después de unos segundos el sonido de los créditos de apertura del libro se escucharon por los altavoces.

Bella apiló las dos almohadas que estaban en la cama e invitó a Anthony a sentarse apoyado en ellos insistiendo en que ella no esperaba que se acostara.

Vacilante, se arrastró sobre la cama y comenzó a buscar a través de imágenes del libro.

"Está bien, no te olvides de decirme cómo termina la historia," dijo Bella mientras ella y Edward salían de la habitación. "estaremos aquí mismo, así que si necesitas algo, sólo ven a buscarme, a mí o tu papá, ¿vale?"

Anthony miró a Edward durante un largo momento duramente antes de asentir.

Bella giró y se dirigió a la cocina y Edward la siguió. Se volvió y se apoyó en la encimera y empezó a contar la historia antes de que Edward tuviera que pedírselo de nuevo.

"A eso de las nueve, recibí una llamada de Vicki diciéndome que le pasaba algo Anthony y que la esta asustando. Luego me dijo que Anthony estaba en la bañera y que no respondía. Por supuesto, en ese momento ya tenía un pie en la puerta, pero cuando me ofrecí a ir a por él, ella me dijo que se lo confiaste a ella y la única razón por la que me llamaba era para ver si sabía algún truco de profesora que le sacara de su trance. "

"¿Trance? ¿Qué trance?" Edward interrumpió.

Bella levantó la mano para indicarle que aun no había terminado la explicación.

"Se quejaba de que se estaba perdiendo horas extras, por lo que usé eso para convencerla de ir a por Anthony. Porque, en ese momento sabía que algo terrible había ocurrido."

"¿Joder y por qué no me llamó?" Edward estaba enfadado y empezó a caminar por la cocina de Bella.

"Dijo que no conseguía localizarte," respondió Bella. "De todos modos, cuando llegué a su casa, Anthony estaba en la bañera, sólo que no estaba bañándose. Había tenido un accidente y ella le hizo sentarse con el pijama mojado en la bañera vacía, como castigo ".

"¿Pero que mierda es esa?" Edward no se molestó en censurar su lenguaje.

"Yo sólo quería sacarlo de allí, así que le cambie de ropa y salimos de allí tan rápido como pude."

"¡Esa perra!" Edward gritó.

"¡Oh, aún no has oído lo peor de todo," Bella no se molestó en detenerse. "Al parecer, le pegó."

Edward se giró hacia Bella y de forma instantánea se puso frente a ella, hirvientes respiraciones escapaban de su nariz y su boca. "¿Qué quieres decir con que le pegó?"

"Cuando llegamos aquí traté de darle un baño, porque aún tenía pis sobre él. Al principio, ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo. Sólo tenía esa expresión vacía en su rostro, como si hubiera tenido suficiente y ni siquiera lo fuera a intentar más. Pero cuando empecé a quitarle la ropa, empezó a gritar diciendo que no le pegara, y cuando le pregunté si Vicki le había pegado, dijo que sí. "

"¿Ha dicho por qué?"

"No. Le pregunté, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para decirmelo, así que lo deje estar."

Edward miró la cenefa de la ventana de color amarillo pálido que adornaba la ventana de la pequeña cocina de Bella. El patrón floral comenzó a transformarse y fundirse ante su vista mientras se desenfocaba y en vez de la tela, Edward tuvo una visión de un recuerdo lejano.

_Donna. Ella tenía dos nombres, pero todo lo que pudo recordar, mientras ella se alzaba ante él con sus manos en las caderas, fue Donna._

_"¿No me oyes, niño?"_

_"N-no," balbuceó un Edward de doce años. Los acababa de cumplir dos meses antes. Y había sido el mejor y el peor día de su vida._

_"Cuando te llamo," ella hizo una pausa para darle una bofetada en la cabeza, "espero que me contestes. ¿Me entiendes? "_

_A Edward nunca le habían pegado antes y no lo toleraba en absoluto. Empezó a llorar y al mismo tiempo, Donna se echó a reír._

_"Es mejor que te acostumbres, muchacho, o no sobrevivirás aquí."_

"¿Edward?"

Se sorprendió al ver que Bella agitaba la mano delante de su cara. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Oh... eh... estaba pensando en algo," dijo Edward recuperándose.

"No, quiero decir, ¿dónde fuiste... en avión?" aclaró.

"Fui a Spokane."

"¿Por qué?"

"Trabajo. Tenía que completar un curso de formación, o habría perdido mi trabajo."

El rostro de Bella se suavizó un poco por la mención de su posible pérdida de empleo.

"Pensé que acordamos que cuando tienes que trabajar, yo cuido de Anthony," dijo ella.

"Eso es de lunes a miércoles. Esto era el jueves y el viernes," Edward aclaró lo obvio.

"¿Y por qué no me llamaste?"

"Porque no quería molestarte."

"Y una mierda".

"Es cierto".

"Claro que no. Eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que necesitas mi ayuda así que me castigas, y por consecuencia a Anthony, enviándolo a Cruella De Vil ".

"¡No te atrevas a decir que pretendía hacerle daño Anthony!" gritó Edward. "Ni siquiera lo dejé con Vicki. Estaba con Jasper y Alice. ¡Ya lo sabes! "

Bella se estremeció por el modo en Edward le levantó la voz, pero no se echó atrás. "Y cuando Alice enfermó, ¿no le dijiste a Jasper que me llamara?"

_¿Sería posible que ella ya supiese la respuesta a eso?_

Edward no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, trató de intimidarla con una mirada implacable, pero no funcionó.

"¿Tan enfadado estas conmigo?" Bella le preguntó. "Sólo porque engañe a la compañía eléctrica y conseguí que usaran tu cuota de depósito?"

Edward estaba pensando algo con que contestar, buscando un argumento en su mente que aun no hubiese usado cuando vagamente pudo oír hablar a Bella refiriéndose al uso de una cuota.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué les has hecho usar qué?," preguntó.

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres volver a hablar de ese tema? Porque al parecer no llevas muy bien que la gente te haga favores. "

Tal vez fue porque era tarde y estaba más que agotado físicamente de su viaje y mentalmente por la tormenta de mierda que había pasado con Anthony mientras él estaba ausente, pero Edward no se molestó en esconderse detrás de la fachada de su ira.

"Lo que no llevo bien es que la gente vaya por ahí pagando mierdas que debería pagar yo," admitió. "Estoy cansado de que me recuerdes lo jodido que estoy."

"No he hecho eso en absoluto," le dijo Bella.

"Tal vez no te lo parezca a ti, pero a mí ..." Edward dejó de hablar, no quería parecer más patético de lo que ya había hecho poniendo sus emociones a disposición de su verborrea.

"¿Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte?" Preguntó Bella. "Si hubiese sido Jasper el que hubiese llamado a la compañía y les hubiese dicho que técnicamente no podían obligarte a pagar un depósito adicional, ya que inicialmente habías pagado uno cuando pusiste el servicio a tu nombre, ¿estarías tan enfadado con él?

Edward intentó procesar sus palabras tan rápido como las pronunciaba. "Espera... ¿_No_ pagaste tú el depósito?"

"¿Pensabas qué pagué el depósito?" Bella se rió. "Obviamente no tienes ni idea de lo poco que gano, no me harías esa pregunta si lo supieses."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "¿Todo este tiempo he estado reventándome el culo para devolverte el dinero y ni siquiera has pagado nada?"

"No es mi culpa que no quisieras hablar conmigo. Podría haberte dicho que todo lo que hice fue actuar como si supiese de lo que estaba hablando cuando amenacé con emprender acciones legales ".

Cuando la conversación se estancó, Bella se acercó a la máquina de café y comenzó a prepara una cafetera de algo que olía celestialmente bien. Edward observó la cafetera con codicia y cuando ella le ofreció una taza con el líquido caliente momentos más tarde, se la bebió con avidez, sin importarle que le quemara la garganta.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella le daba la espalda desde cuando había empezado a hacer el café y aún no había vuelto a darle la cara. Después de unos minutos, era evidente que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

"Oye," se acercó por detrás de ella y la tocó suavemente. "¿Todavía quieres patearme el culo?"

"Tal vez." Su tono era severo, pero juguetón y Edward sabía que estaba a punto de conseguir caerle en gracia de nuevo.

"Lo siento," susurró.

"No." Bella se volvió y le encaró de repente.

"¿No?" Edward no entendía. Realmente no le había hecho una pregunta.

"No, no puedes tratarme como me has tratado y esperar que un simple 'lo siento' lo arregle. Éramos amigos, Edward. _Buenos_ amigos. Y dejaste de hablarme, como si yo no fuese nada. Fuiste grosero y despectivo... mezquino."

"Lo sé," Edward dijo suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo…" Edward empezó y se detuvo varias veces antes de admitir, "Porque no sé cómo actuar cuando estoy cerca de ti. No sé quién soy yo para ti."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, dices que soy tu amigo, pero soy tu amigo, Edward, o tu amigo, el padre de Anthony?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Bella frunció el ceño.

"Hay una gran diferencia," dijo Edward mientras se empujaba en el mostrador donde estaba apoyado para levantarse. "Porque si todo lo que soy para ti es el padre de Anthony, pues, más allá de él, no existo para ti. Y tal vez no quiero eso. Tal vez quiero que me conozcas, y quiero conocerte, más allá de él. "

"Nunca me conocerás más allá de él, Edward. Nunca más conocerás a nadie más allá de Anthony. Es tu hijo. Será una parte de cada relación que mantengas a partir de ahora, al menos debería serlo. ¿Por qué querrías tener una relación con alguien que no acepta eso? "

Bella hizo una pausa en su refutación suficientemente larga para que su atención se distrajera con algo que vio fuera por la ventana de su cocina. Edward vio como su rostro se petrificó ante él. De pronto se apresuró haciendo una serie de acciones: se puso el pelo en una coleta, se quitó los pendientes con forma de pequeños aros que llevaba y se apresuró al pasillo para ponerse unas zapatillas de deporte.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Edward.

"Vicki está aquí. Sé que es ella la que está en ese coche blanco. Lo vi en su garaje cuando recogí a Anthony," la voz de Bella se tensó mientras se ataba los cordones. "Voy a salir y le voy a patear su maldito el culo."

Con la mención del coche blanco, Edward corrió a la ventana para echar un vistazo. Efectivamente, era el mismo que había visto antes y esta vez, el conductor se había colocado a distancia de vista de pájaro de la puerta principal de Bella. Pero una cosa era segura ...

"Esa no es Vicki," dijo Edward, su voz dura como el acero.

Bella se tensó cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Edward y se volvió hacia ella. "¿has visto ese coche antes?," Preguntó.

"Veo ese coche todo el tiempo. En todas partes," dijo Bella acercándose a mirar por la ventana para dar otro vistazo.

"Yo también", Edward murmuró. "¿Hay otra manera de salir de tu apartamento, además de la puerta principal?"

"Sí, la puerta de cristal del salón. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bella.

"Ve a la habitación con Anthony y permanece en ella hasta que yo vuelva," dijo, evitando su pregunta porque no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta. "¿Me dejas la llave de la puerta principal un minuto?"

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?" La adrenalina de la paliza que estaba planeando dar Vicki había desaparecido y ahora estaba visiblemente asustada.

"También he visto ese coche muchas veces," dijo, dándose cuenta de que el día que había venido a recoger a Anthony en casa de Bella no era la primera vez que lo había visto. "Ve a la habitación con Anthony, y no salgas hasta que yo venga por vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Espera," Bella le frenó "Me estas asustando. ¿Estás seguro de que no es Vicki? "

"Vicki conduce un Sentra. Ese es un viejo coche de ciudad." Edward cruzó el salón de Bella hacia la puerta corrediza. "Vi de refilón al conductor cuando vine a buscar Anthony el lunes. Definitivamente no era Vicki. "

Edward vio el pánico en la cara de Bella al oír sus palabras. "No te preocupes"

"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos siendo acosados por un psicópata y quieres que no preocupe?" chilló Bella.

"Por favor, sólo... ve con Anthony. Por lo que sabemos, él es la razón de que esa persona esté ahí," dijo Edward.

Tenía sentido. Lo único que Edward y Bella tenían en común era Anthony. ¿Por qué si no iban a ver los dos tanto ese extraño coche en todas partes?.

Las palabras de Edward finalmente consiguieron llegar a Bella, porque de inmediato corrió a la pequeña habitación con Anthony.

Antes de que volviese y le evitará seguir adelante, Edward desapareció por la puerta de cristal y saltó sobre la zona vallada que rodeaba su patio. Siguió recto durante unos minutos antes de virar hacia el este saliendo en el otro extremo de la zona de aparcamiento. Miró alrededor del edificio y fue capaz de ver el coche blanco.

Quienquiera que fuese, ciertamente no era experto en sus habilidades de espionaje. Estaba parado justo debajo de una farola y conducía un coche muy llamativo.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Edward se acercó al coche, asegurándose de permanecer en el punto ciego del conductor, siempre que le fue posible. Se puso a cuatro patas y se arrastró detrás de una camioneta que estaba aparcada a la izquierda del coche blanco.

Era la camioneta de Bella.

Finalmente, Edward fue capaz de conseguir mirar bien al conductor; bueno tan bien como cabría esperar. Definitivamente, era una mujer, estaba abrigada, de la misma manera que había estado el lunes anterior.

Inesperadamente, la mujer se quitó las gafas oscuras para frotarse los ojos, y Edward tubo una visión clara de su rostro a través del espejo retrovisor.

Todo el aire se le salió de golpe de los pulmones a Edward y se tropezó por lo que vio, dejando caer las llaves de Bella.

Se puso de pie, sin molestarse ya en ocultar su presencia, y la mujer se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

Desesperada, ella movió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el coche. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras trataba de conducir con la otra y Edward pudo ver que estaba llorando.

Su conducción era irregular mientras trataba de escapar de Edward mientras él trataba de llegar lo suficientemente cerca para tocar la ventanilla del lado del conductor. Con el coche en reversa, salió de la plaza de aparcamiento y giró para evitar a Edward.

Lo único que le impidió realizar un círculo completo fue entrar en contacto con la camioneta de Bella. Hubo un fuerte sonido chirriante cuando el metal raspó contra el metal cuando pisó a fondo el acelerador para propulsarse una vez más a sí misma lejos de Edward que la miraba perplejo.

Mientras se alejaba el coche, Edward miró la matrícula. Los números que figuraban en la placa confirmaban que lo que creía haber visto era cierto...

Bella estaba de pie en el pasillo, meciendo a Anthony, que dormía en sus brazos, cuando Edward entró por la puerta principal.

"¿Edward, que ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma," Bella busco en su cara las respuestas.

"Le ha dado a tu camioneta," Edward susurró.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Bella toco su brazo y ahogo un grito cuando su atemorizada expresión se encontró con sus ojos.

"Mi Madre"

* * *

¡¡Oh Dios Mio!! - Espero comentarios...

Y una vez más... perdón por tardar tantísimo

N.T. del T. - Ann Landers era el Pseudonimo de una columnista de un periodico americano que deba consejos, se hizo muy popular, y se crearon mas columnas de ese tipo en otro periódicos del país, y ese pseudónimo aun se sigue usando en algunos periódicos en ese tipo de columnas hoy en día.


	17. Capítulo 17 Tan Emotivo

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento....

Intentare no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 17 – Tan Emotivo**

La mirada perdida. _Debe ser hereditaria_, Bella meditó en silencio mientras observaba a Edward que miraba misteriosamente hacia la pared interior de la sala de estar. No podía dejar de recordar la forma en Anthony miraba fijamente la pared del baño cuando lo rescató antes esa noche... o ayer, Bella se dio cuenta cuando miró de reojo el reloj.

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana y Edward no había ofrecido todavía una explicación adicional sobre el acosador del coche blanco, alias su madre. Parecía bastante conmovido y por esa razón, Bella se sentó en silencio junto a él en el sofá, acunando a Anthony en sus brazos.

"Voy a acostarle," Bella susurró antes de llevar a Anthony con ella a la habitación de invitados. Ella esperaba que Edward pillara la esencia de lo que estaba diciendo: que esperaba que Edward dejara a Anthony allí esta noche, y ella quería que Edward se quedara también. Aparte de su expresión fantasmal, era evidente que él no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Estaba agotado y conmocionado.

Después de poner a Anthony de vuelta en la cama, Bella paró en el armario del pasillo y sacó una almohada y una manta de repuesto para Edward. En lugar de darle la opción de usarlos, simplemente los puso en el sofá e hizo un gesto hacia ellos para que él los viera.

"Edward, descansa un poco," sugirió Bella.

Después de una inhalación profunda, Edward se pasó las manos sobre la cara y miró a Bella como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba allí de pie.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó Bella.

Edward negó. "Estoy agotado".

Una vez más, Bella señaló a la almohada y la manta que había traído "El sofá es muy cómodo", sugirió.

Edward miró a los artículos para cama como si fuese a discutirlo, pero la lucha no formaba parte de él en ese momento. Asintió con la cabeza derrotado y después cayó sobre la almohada, sin preocuparse por la manta, o sus zapatos y calcetines.

Cuando Edward cerró los ojos, Bella supo que no era sólo dormir lo que deseaba, sino el consuelo de bloquear el mundo exterior, aunque fuera por un rato. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento de hacerlas. Así que ella se retiró a su habitación y dejó que las cosas descansaran esa noche.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba muerta de hambre por la necesidad de respuestas. Edward, siendo el tipo de hombre que era, lo más probable es que tratara de escabullirse tan pronto hubiese descansado lo suficiente para conducir, por lo que poco después de las seis de la mañana, Bella fue de puntillas por su habitación, buscando algo de ropa cómoda y un sujetador, antes de salir de los confines de su habitación para buscar a Edward y un poco de verdad.

El apartamento estaba muy silencioso mientras Bella se acercaba a su habitación de invitados. Miró dentro, sólo para ver que la manta no estaba y la cama estaba deshecha y Anthony no estaba.

Al final del corto pasillo, Bella estiró el cuello para ver por encima de su sofá, y se encontró con un espectáculo conmovedor. Se apoyó contra la pared para sacar la foto metal de la imagen que tenía ante si de un hombre y su hijo, su necesidad de unos por el otro, un aura palpable a su alrededor.

Edward estaba tumbado sobre su espalda contra la almohada de color azul pálido que Bella reservada para los invitados, su brazo derecho entre su cuerpo y los cojines del respaldo del sofá. Sus piernas asomaban por debajo de la manta con la que debió taparse en algún momento durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Un pie, ahora desnudo, colgado ligeramente por el borde del sofá, y el otro en lo alto del reposabrazos.

Bella paso los ojos de los dedos de los pies perfectamente simétricos de Edward, al niño tumbado perezosamente sobre su torso.

La cabeza de Anthony descansaba en mitad del pecho de Edward y los brazos y las piernas desaparecían, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de su padre.

Se veían tan a gusto en su simbiosis, su mente inconsciente revelando lo que su conciencia no les permitía.

Un ligero movimiento llamó la atención de Bella y miró al ver que Edward levantaba la mano y la ponía sobre la espalda de Anthony. Poco a poco, empezó a dar palmaditas de forma constante, siempre muy suavemente. Era un movimiento calculado y repetitivo. Definitivamente no era un movimiento que se hiciera fácilmente mientras que se dormía.

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron a los de Edward, y ella vio que la estaba mirando.

"Buenos días", dijo en voz baja.

"Buenos, mmm, buenos días", dijo Edward luchando con su voz matinal, ronca por el sueño.

"¿Café?" - ofreció Bella.

Antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Anthony se sentó y empezó a frotar sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor un momento antes de reconocer su entorno. Sus ojos explorado buscando a Bella, y cuando la encontró, se deslizó por Edward y arrastró los pies hacia ella. Ella no dudó en cogerlo en brazos.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó. El recuerdo de lo que él había sufrido la noche anterior aún estaba fresco en su mente, y le apretó fuerte contra ella.

"Mmm-uh, pero tengo que ir al baño," reveló Anthony.

Bella lo puso en el suelo y se volvió a Edward cuando Anthony desapareció por el pasillo.

"¿Y tú, Papá? ¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Bella.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Edward antes de empezar a mirar alrededor buscando un reloj. "Tengo que ir a casa."

"Edward, espera," Bella advirtió. Sus preguntas eran innumerables y hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía cual preguntar primero.

_¿Cuál era la historia con su madre? ¿Por qué les estaba siguiendo? ¿Le dijo algo a él la noche anterior? ¿Se responsabilizaría de los daños a la camioneta de Bella? ¿Qué iba a hacer Edward respecto a Vicki? ¿Tenía algún dinero reservado para una fianza en caso de Bella se encontrara con ella en un callejón oscuro?_

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Bella conformándose. Parecía la mejor manera de empezar. Un torrente verbal de Edward podría responder a todas las preguntas sin que ella tuviera que hacerlas. Se sentó en el sofá cuando Edward se incorporó para hacerle espacio.

-Ah, solo... ¿Puedo usar tu baño o algo?" Preguntó Edward.

"Eh, sí," la mente de Bella se apresuró a recordar la condición en que había dejado el cuarto de baño principal. Afortunadamente, Anthony volvió a entrar en el salón y en ese momento fue salvada de que Edward se encontrará con sus prendas personales secándose en el toallero.

Edward fue al baño y ella tendió los brazos a Anthony.

"Ven aquí, peque," dijo Bella momentos antes de que él se subiera en su regazo."¿Te sientes mejor esta mañana?"

Anthony asintió. "¿Puedo tomar cereales?"

"¡Por supuesto!. Tengo... um... Corn Pops. ¿Te gustan esos?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros mientras asentía.

"Vamos," Bella le llevó a la cocina. Edward se les unió poco después, y sin preguntar Bella puso un cuenco extra delante de él. Después de servir unos pocos cereales a Anthony, le ofreció la caja a Edward; él no dudo en llenar su cuenco.

"No quiero ir más a casa de Vicki," dijo Anthony de la nada.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Bella reconoció la petición de Anthony para hablar. Estaba listo para decir su parte de la historia.

"Anthony, mírame," Edward espero hasta que tubo la atención del pequeño. "_Nunca_ tendrás que hablar o ver a Vicki, _jamás_. ¿Vale?"

"Vale," Anthony parecía satisfecho con la declaración.

Cuando Edward no dijo nada más al respecto, Bella se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Te dijo Vicki por qué te pegó?" preguntó Bella. Edward se tensó visiblemente recordando lo que su hijo había sufrido, físicamente, por culpa de Vicki.

Anthony miró a los dos adultos que tenía delante tímidamente. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y parpadeó en exceso al llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

"¿Dinos que pasó? No nos vamos a enfadar, Anthony," prometió Edward.

"Si, no te estas portando mal," reiteró Bella.

Anthony jugueteó con los cereales de su cuenco mientras contemplaba que debía decir. Con su cabeza inclinada por la humillación, los hombros hundidos y como desinflados, su voz insegura finalmente recompuso los pedazos de la historia.

"Me pegó porque jugué con el misil morado," dijo.

"¿Te dijo que no jugaras con él?" Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

Anthony dijo que no con la cabeza. "Dijo que me fuera a jugar, así que lo hice. Y luego me pegó."

Bella camino hasta los fogones para hacerle a Anthony una tostada mientras escuchando con la imagen que él estaba pintando con sus palabras.

Al parecer Vicki tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, hablar por teléfono, en lugar de prestarle atención a Anthony. Por lo que parecía, le dijo que se sentase en el suelo de su habitación mientras ella charlaba con una amiga mientras que revisaba la ropa de su armario. Como cualquier niño de cinco años, Anthony empezó a explorar, en busca de algo con lo que jugar, y a Vicki no le gusto lo que él encontró.

Mientras Edward se centró en intentar intetar disipar la idea de que su hijo había hecho algo malo, Bella mentalmente resalto algunas de las cosas que Anthony estaba diciendo:

_Habitación. Misil. Bajo la cama. Lo encendí. Vibraba y se movía._

Aunque Edward lo ignoraba por completo, Bella rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el "misil morado" de Anthony no era ni un misil ni un juguete.

Se sonrió mientras la revelación se hacía cada vez más clara, junto con la imagen de la cara de Vicki por haber descubierto Anthony un objeto tan íntimo.

Dejando el humor a un lado, Bella decidió que probablemente lo mejor era desvelarle a Edward su descubrimiento en otro momento... o no hacerlo nunca. En lugar de eso, ella solo quería asegurarse de que Anthony tenía muy claro una cosa.

"Anthony, ¿sabes que eres un buen chico, verdad?" le preguntó.

"Ella dijo que era un barquito ruidoso*," Anthony arrugó la nariz al recordar las palabras de Vicki.

La expresión de Edward se endureció al darse cuenta de que _barquito ruidoso* _era en realidad _mierdecilla ruidosa*. _"Es una jodida pe-"

"Lo que tu papá intenta decir," interrumpió Bella, "es que eres un niño muy bueno y que estuvo mal que Vicki te pegara. No debió hacer eso," dijo Bella.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, y Bella se giró para ver que la mirada perdida de Edward había vuelto a aparecer. Intentó preguntarlo sobre los eventos ocurridos esa noche, que iba a hacer con Vicki, que debía hacer ella con los daños de su camioneta, si debía o no tener miedo de su madre...

"Bella, ¿No puedo hacer esto ahora, vale?" Edward le dijo para dar rodeos. Por el tono de su voz, era claro que estaba a punto de estallar.

"Edward," a pesar de su esfuerzo por sonar de otra forma, la voz de Bella sonó extrañamente quejica. "No simplemente no hacer nada. Osea, supongo que no tengo porque pasar nota del golpe al la compañía de seguros si no quieres que lo haga. No quiero cuasar problemas a tu madre ni nada parecido, pero no me puedo permitir el arreglo…"

"Joder, demándala. Me da igual. I don't care. 0-6-2-0-8-5," Edward recitó abruptamente.

"¿Esa es la matricula?" preguntó Bella. Edward asintió rotundamente, Bella buscó un boli para escribirla. "¿Estas seguro? ¿Acabas de recordarla?"

"Es mi cumpleaños."

"Oh, eso es muy..."

"Vamos, Anthony. Tenemos que irnos," Edward la corto.

_Bonito._

Como un nervioso Diablo de Tasmania, Edward zumbó por el apartamento de Bella rápidamente, cogiendo las cosas de Anthony, y a Anthony, antes de salir del apartamento de Bella. Un "Te llamo luego" flotó en el aire mientras salía.

Una confusión desconcertante mantuvo a Bella en silencio mientras observaba en silencio como Edward desaparecía. Estaba segura de que llegarían al fondo del fiasco de Vicki y pensarían que llevarían puesto en su funeral, también obtuvo algunas sólidas respuestas acerca de la madre de Edward. No solo era raro que la _madre _de alguien tuviera que terminar haciendo cosas a escondidas para llamar su atención, Bella no entendía porque la madre de Edward podía estar interesada en ella. ¿Por qué iba a estar su madre acechando su apartamento? Eso era más que raro.

Pero las respuestas tendrían que esperar. Como Edward había dejado claro que no estaba listo para hablar sobre lo que había pasado, Bella dejo la pelota en su campo y decidió no presionarle. Lo que si hizo, sin embargo, fue llamar a la compañía de seguros y dar parte de los daños de su camioneta.

El fin de semana se consumió sin que Edward llamara, a no ser que Bella contase el mensaje de texto que le mandó el domingo por la noche bastante tarde diciéndole que él no iba a trabajar el lunes así que no tenía que cuidar de Anthony.

Y cuando Edward dijo que no tendría que cuidar de Anthony, lo dijo en serio. Anthony tampoco fue al colegio. Bella siguió esperando hasta medio día, pero una vez que sonó la campana del último recreo, supo que no iba a verle.

El primer punto en su lista de tareas por hacer cuando llegara a casa era llamar a Edward para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Su estómago estaba inquieto ante la idea de que Anthony estuviese sufriendo algún efecto secundario causado por el fin de semana y que le hubiese impedido ir a la escuela.

Cuando Edward no respondió a las llamadas que le hizo al móvil, le mandó un mensaje de texto preguntándole si estaba bien y que si podía esperar ver a Anthony el martes.

Dos horas después Edward contestó con tan solo cinco palabras:

_Esta Bien. Te veo mañana._

Bella se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. La palabra frustración se quedaba corta para describir como se sentía.

El sábado por la noche, ella y Edward habían estado al borde del precipicio de admitir algunas cosas. Ella desde luego estaba segura lo que iba a decir antes de ser interrumpidos por el incidente _voyeuristico_. Y a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal, ella sabía lo él que iba a decir.

¿Qué había cambiado?

El teléfono de Bella vibró en su mano y contestó sin mirar quién llamaba, seguro que era Edward. Por fin.

"Entonces, ¿Aún me odias a muerte o qué?"

Alice.

"Odiar es una palabra fuerte," suspiró Bella. "Creo que he evolucionado a disgustada".

"Vamos, Bella. Sabes que no se puede confiar en mí para guardar un secreto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hablo mucho. Es lo que hago," dijo Alice. "Y sobre todo cuando estoy borracha."

"Ya he tomado nota," dijo Bella con ironía.

"En serio... ¿todavía estás enfadada?"

"No… no por eso."

"¿Seguimos hablando de mi?"

"Alice, ¿cómo pudiste llevar a Anthony con Vicki? _¡Vicki!_ ¿Te haces idea de...?" Bella interrumpió su verborrea, preguntándose si Edward se habría guardado para él lo que había ocurrido después de que Jasper llamara a Vicki esa noche.

"Por favor no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento," dijo Alice. "Si la gripe no me hubiese hecho vomitar hasta las tripas, ver a Anthony subir en el coche de Vicki, lo habría hecho. Pero Edward fue muy específico, Bella. No quiso que Jasper te llamara, porque..."

"Sí, bueno vamos a dejarlo ahí. Apenas le he bajado del estado de odio a él."

Alice se echó a reír. "Como si tu pudieras odiar a Edward."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco a la implicación de las palabras de Alice, pero no respondió. _Al fin de cuentas es una bocazas._

"Así que... ya que te he concedido el indulto, ¿quieres quizás... ver una película o algo este sábado? Rosalie y yo no hemos hecho nuestro ritual nocturno femenino este mes y estoy sufriendo una especie de síndrome de abstinencia por falta de estrógenos. ¿Quieres hacer algo?" preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema con éxito.

"¿No te has enterado de lo de Rosalie y Emmett?" Alice bajó la voz a un tono pre-cotilleos. "Rompieron".

"¿Qué?" Bella estaba segura de que no lo había oído bien. Por supuesto, Rosalie se quejaba de Emmett... y mucho. Pero siempre surgían a la superficie cosas que Bella pensaba que secretamente hacían que le gustara de todos modos.

"Sí. Él se marchó. Ha estado viviendo con nosotros y Rosalie no me devuelve ninguna llamada."

"Huh ... y yo pensaba que no me llamaba porque estaba cabreada porque no congenié con Derek."

"Eh... no. Creo que probablemente este feliz de que no hicieras buenas migas con Derek".

"No."

"Si."

"¡Ew!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera es mono! ¿Como ha podido escogerle en lugar de a Emmett?"

"¿Lo sabe Emmett?"

"¿Y cómo no iba saberlo? Pero no habla mucho. Trata de actuar como si le importase poco, pero puedo decir que está totalmente destrozado por eso. Por ejemplo, hace cosas con Jasper, pero si estoy cerca, se queda cortado, como si no quisiera vernos juntos o que se le recuerde lo que tenía... ¿sabes? "

"¿Pero en qué demonios _está pensando_?" Bella apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano.

Alice suspiró. "Bueno... no es que esté buscando excusas para ella ni nada, pero... Rosalie tuvo que trabajar muy duro por todo lo que tiene. Sus padres también trabajaron muy duro, pero no consiguieron alcanzar la meta que se propusieron. Creo que ella ha heredado su descontento. Entrará en razón pronto y se dará cuenta de que no va a conseguir nada mejor que Emmett. "

-Sí, bueno, pues espero que no este disponible cuando eso suceda," se burlo Bella. "Así aprenderá."

"Tal vez ..." Alice dejo de hablar, y por una vez, ella no estaba diciendo toda la historia."Y no puedo salir a jugar el sábado. Le dije a Jasper que le ayudará con la mudanza de Edward."

"¿Edward se está mudando?

-Sí, y ¿cómo es que no le estás ayudando? Tienes una camioneta," dijo Alice.

"Porque a lo mejor Edward no me pidió ayuda," dijo Bella. "Ni siquiera sabía que se estaba mudando. ¿Es... fuera de la zona o..."

-No, un poco más abajo en la misma calle. Es una casa muy bonita. De todos modos, creo que ha sido algo inesperado, que los propietarios le dan la entrada gratuita o algo así. No sé mucho del tema, salvo que es donde tengo que estar el sábado, a pesar de que _odio_ las mudanzas."

Bella apenas escuchó el resto de las divagaciones de Alice. Rápidamente puso fin a la llamada, poniendo como escusa que tenía que poner un montón de calificaciones. En realidad, estaba muy ocupada revisando sus meditaciones anteriores y tratando de impedir que su mente evocará los múltiples y diferentes supuestos negativos que podía hacer basándose en la elección de Edward de omitirlo.

Prefería emplear su energía mental guardando la compostura para no actuar como si Edward hubiese herido sus sentimientos inmensamente al dejarla fuera de una ocasión tan monumental.

¿Por qué era una ocasión monumental ¿verdad?

"Creo que mi síndrome pre-menstrual finalmente me ha llevado al límite," se rió Bella de su propio estado emocional. "Estoy decepcionada porque Edward ha decidido ahorrarme un duro día de trabajo manual en uno de mis pocos días libres ..."

Sí. No importaba qué tipo de giro le diese, _estaba_ molesta. Y al igual que con el ejercicio físico, Bella no era una atleta mental. A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, no era capaz de dominar la proeza emocional de actuar como si no le importaba.

"Estaba muy cansado ayer, así que le dejé en casa conmigo," explicó Edward la mañana siguiente cuando dejó a Anthony muy temprano. La expresión de sus ojos, una súplica silenciosa para que Bella no preguntase sobre la situación con su madre, se manifestaba en su cara.

Por alguna razón, parecía ser un tema emocional y humillante para Edward, así que internamente Bella se comprometió a no sacar el tema si no lo hacía él. Además, había otros asuntos en su mente, como un cambio de dirección.

"Te cogiste el día libre, ¿eh?" Bella se balanceó sobre sus talones como un investigador con exceso de confianza durante un interrogatorio.

-Sí. Se apiadaron de mí, ya que pasé todo ese tiempo de viaje de negocios..." los ojos de Edward se movieron nerviosamente mientras contestaba escuetamente.

"Me sorprende que no te dieran toda la semana libre," dijo Bella. El afán de Edward por irse era evidente, y aunque ella era consciente de ello, y no quería mantenerle en una posición en la que no quería estar, siguió hablando sin control y sin voluntad propia.

"Podría haber cogido toda la semana, pero me pregunté si podía coger libres un par de lunes y que les pareció bien."

-¿Porque te estás mudando?

Edward pareció momentáneamente aturdido por lo que ella sabía, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Eh, sí."

"Mmhm," Bella esperó a que dijera algo más sobre el tema, pero no lo hizo.

Anthony tomó el relevo de su padre. "Voy a tener mi propio cuarto."

"Eso es genial, Anthony". Bella sintió que se ponía demasiado emocional mientras hablaba. ¡Maldito síndrome pre-menstrual!

Bella se volvió a ver a Edward concentrado intensamente en el revestimiento de madera exterior alrededor de su puerta principal. Él abría y cerraba la boca como que si fuese a decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

"Así que ... el día de los Veteranos es la semana que viene ..." comenzó Bella. "¿Estás libre?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Está bien. Bueno, yo si. No hay colegio. Pero puedes dejarme a Anthony... si aún quieres que le cuide."

-Sí, por supuesto," Edward parecía perplejo por su pregunta.

-Bueno... simplemente me aseguraba... ya sabes... no sé si soy la último en saber si tienes otros planes o algo... " Podría haberse puesto los ojos en blanco a si misma en ese momento. -Bueno... no quiero hacerte llegar tarde ... "

-Si. Es mejor que me vaya," Edward dudó un momento antes de dar media vuelta para irse. Luego se volvió hacia Bella.

-Oye, um ... ¿tienes planes el sábado?" preguntó.

_¡Oh! ¿Ahora quiere que le ayude con la mudanza? ¿Ahora que sabe que le he pillado? ¡Pues no, gracias, señor! Bella y la camioneta no están disponibles._

"En realidad, si," dijo Bella, con una sacudida leve de cabeza acompañado sus palabras.

-Sí... claro. Por supuesto," Edward balbuceó mientras andaba hacia atrás. "Bueno, te veré más tarde, entonces. Que pases un buen día, Anthony... eh...y tú también, Bella."

Él se marchó en flash y Bella cerró bruscamente la puerta, sólo para apoyarse en ella y golpear su cabeza una y otra vez contra ella. Abrió un ojo para ver que Anthony la miraba con curiosidad.

Cuando le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, le devolvió con una sonrisa risueña.

Y todo pareció un poquito mejor.

Un poco más tarde, Anthony volvió a tocar el corazón de Bella una vez más durante el tiempo de compartir. Los martes en la clase del jardín de infancia de Bella, los chicos (con apellidos que comienzan de A a C) tenían la oportunidad de compartir una historia, una foto o elemento que les había impresionado. Anthony había elegido para compartir sobre la nuevo habitación que iba a tener. El corazón de Bella se llenó de amor, mientras él hablaba con entusiasmo acerca sobre algo que muchos niños probablemente daban por sentado: su propia cama. Admitió que no tenía aún la cama, pero describió el mueble ideal cubierto por una colcha azul.

Mientras él hablaba, Bella se dio cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo, llena de sentimientos de rencor contra Edward, porque no la había incluido en sus planes de reubicación. Esto no se trataba de Bella y no se trataba de Edward, que probablemente era muy feliz en su apartamento de una habitación antes de que Anthony llegara a su casa.

No, esto trataba de Anthony, un niño que se merecía felicidad más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, pero lo único que quería era su propia cama y una colcha azul.

Por suerte era la mitad de su jornada de trabajo y de la de Edward, que le impidió hacer llamadas telefónicas sin seso, inducidas por las hormonas pidiendo perdón por un delito que él ni siquiera sabía que ella había cometido.

Y aún tuvo más suerte todavía, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de Alice tan pronto como llegó a casa, preguntando si podía pasarse de camino a casa del trabajo para que le prestara un molde para hacer una torta en forma de rosco. Encontrar, limpiar y embalaje el molde distrajo a Bella el tiempo suficiente para impedir que llamara a Edward durante su descanso, o de enviarle mensajes de texto al azar acerca de lo egoísta que era ella.

Alice apareció justo cuando Bella estaba dándole a Anthony la cena. Hizo un gran alboroto sobre Antonio, como de costumbre, y dijo que no podía esperar a que el fuese a jugar en su casa otra vez. Anthony parecía indiferente a la idea, lo que podía ser considerado positivo ya que la última vez que había estado en casa de Alice hizo que tuviese que ir con Vicki. Por el bien de Alice, Bella esperaba Anthony no relacionara las dos situaciones.

-Será mejor que me marche ya. Dejé el coche en marcha." Era lo único que hacía que Alice cumpliera lo que tenía previsto. Cada vez que tenía que estar en algún lado, en esta ocasión en casa para cenar con Jasper, dejaba el coche en marcha para mantener sus conversaciones cortas.

Al abrir la puerta principal de Bella, Alice estuvo a punto de chocarse directamente con el puño de Edward había elevado para llamar a la puerta.

"Oh, mira, pero si es la Bocazas," dijo él con acidez.

"Adelante," asintió Alice, "sacarlo todo de tu sistema. Pero debo advertirte, hay un estatuto de limitaciones en mi infracción. Expira el sábado. Después de eso, no puede seguir enfadado conmigo."

"Lo que sea," Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaba cómodo, y estaba segura de que su comportamiento esa mañana tenía algo que ver con eso. Cuando le miró a los ojos, le sonrió y él paró en seco como un animal aturdido, pero sólo por un momento.

"Hey," dijo.

"Hola" dijo Bella.

Alice miró entre los dos y sonrió mientras salía del apartamento. "Te lo devolveré cuando termine de usarlo, gracias, Bella" Dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Bella llevó a Edward al cuarto de invitados donde Anthony estaba tirado en el suelo mirando la sección de dormitorios infantiles de un catálogo de grandes almacenes.

"Anthony esta muy emocionado por tener su propia habitación," dijo Bella, sacando el tema de la mudanza a fin de que Edward supiese que no era un tema delicado entre ellos. "Ha estado mirando fotos de dormitorios desde que llegamos a casa."

Bella sonrió al ver a Anthony estudiando cada foto con entusiasmo. Miró a Edward para ver si él también estaba fascinado, pero Edward estaba mirando a Bella no a Anthony.

"¿Tienes un minuto?" preguntó.

"Claro" Bella volvió hacia la sala de estar. Se preguntó si Edward finalmente tenía algo que compartir con ella sobre lo que había sucedido el fin de semana anterior.

Miró nervioso mientras se paseaba un poco antes de colocarse frente a la mesa de café.

Esto parece serio.

"¿Debería sentarme?" preguntó Bella.

"¿Eh? Oh…no," Edward negó. "A no ser que quieras hacerlo."

"¿_Necesito _hacerlo?" preguntó Bella. "Me estas asustando."

Eso pareció sacar a Edward del monólogo interior que parecía estar ocurriendo en su cabeza y se rió. "Oh... lo siento. ... vaya hombre, este tipo de cosas no me suelen poner nervioso ... es sólo que... bueno ... ya sabes ¿como... cuando te dije que lo sentía y dijiste que no era suficiente?"

"Ah, eso. Sí, estaba solo... está bien. Yo... estamos bien," insistió Bella.

"Sí, bueno... eso es algo... eso es por lo qué yo no... bueno una de las razones por las que no te pedí que me ayudaras a mudarme el sábado ".

Bella sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente. "Edward, no me debes ninguna explicación. Estás haciendo una gran cosa para Anthony y no tienes que decírmelo... es que me sorprendió descubrir que te estabas mudando."

"Sí, pensaba decírtelo, pero, obviamente, Alice lo hizo primero. Te juro, que la boca de esa mujer es como un embudo."

Bella se rió de su analogía. "Yo no creo tan siquiera que ella sepa lo que está haciendo".

"Si, bueno ..." Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos como un niño tímido. "Yo sólo quería hacer esto ... sin que tuvieras que formar parte... quiero decir... para poder conseguir hacer algo bien, ¿sabes?"

Bella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. No entendía en nada.

"Yo sólo quería demostrarte que podía hacerlo," Edward se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Bella.

"Lo correcto... para Anthony," respondió Edward. "Cada vez que tu y yo vemos, yo he hago algo desastroso y tu te encargas de limpiar mi mierda."

"Edward, no es así," dijo Bella, pero sus palabras no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para convencerle.

"Cuando nos conocimos, tenías que quedarte hasta tarde porque llegaba tarde a recoger a Anthony de la escuela. Luego tenías que dejarle en tu clase por las mañanas porque no había nadie para vigilarle cuando le dejaba demasiado temprano en la escuela. Y él me contó cómo solías darle cosas cuando no tenía nada que le gustara en su almuerzo. Y... por supuesto, Bella, se que ayudaste con lo de la luz porque sabías que Anthony tenía miedo a la oscuridad ... y esta mierda con Vicki, joder, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir este desastre... Pero cada vez, y quiero decir, cada jodida vez, tú estabas allí."

"Eres como... tienes tanta entereza. Eres graciosa y eres inteligente y eres... hermosa. Y no sólo por fuera, pero al igual que... se nota que eres una de esas personas que son , como, realmente... por el interior, quiero decir... increíblemente _hermosa_. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú ... que simplemente ayuda a las personas y no espera a cambio una mierda..."

"Por eso que estaba tan molesto aquella noche en el restaurante cuando Vicki y tú discutíais una y otra vez por el dinero y dijiste que tenía que conseguir un lugar más grande para que Anthony pudiese tener su propia habitación, ¿te acuerdas? Estaba cabreado que pensaras que el motivo de mi mudanza fuera idea tuya en lugar de mía. Sólo quería mostrarte de lo que soy capaz, Bella."

"Y la razón por la que no te pedí que me ayudarás el sábado es porque quería tener a Anthony preparado y luego contratar a una niñera para cuidar de él en su propia jodida casa para que él no tuviese por qué tener miedo de dormir en un lugar extraño, y quería, finalmente llevarte a algún lado, solos tú y yo, y decirte que lo siento, de la manera correcta, y que contrariamente a lo que puede que pienses, que no soy un capullo irresponsable que necesita que le saquen de sus apuros a todo el tiempo. Puedo ser un buen tío, Bella. Soy un _buen_ tío. "

Bella movía intermitente la cabeza casi todo el tiempo mientras Edward hablaba. No era que no quisiera escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, en lugar de eso ella estaba concienciándose para ser capaz continuar escuchando sin llorar incontrolablemente.

Sin embargo, el reguero de pequeñas lágrimas que rápidamente baño sus mejillas mientras escuchaba a Edward explicar cómo se veía él a través de sus ojos, fue superado rápidamente por una avalancha de emoción mientras ella luchaba por llegar a las palabras adecuadas para describir cómo que sentía por él en realidad.

Pero él siguió hablando, y con cada palabra, se puso de pie más alto y fue menos destrozado mientras le decía, por primera vez, quién era y lo que _ella_ significaba para él.

Bella tomó un pañuelo que tenía cerca y trató de contener el torrente de lágrimas mientras tomaba las medidas necesarias para cerrar la brecha entre ella y Edward. Pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de él mientras buscaba su voz y la valentía para mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Edward, dejaste de ser un _buen_ tío el día que cogiste la autopista y diste la vuelta a tu vida para acoger a tu hijo. Un hombre cualquiera no hubiese hecho eso, y sé que tú vida no ha sido fácil. No quiero que pienses ni por un momento que no soy consciente de los sacrificios que has hecho por Anthony. Y puedo ver los cambios que has hecho, en ti mismo y en Anthony. Está floreciendo contigo, _por_ ti, Edward. Y siento si no haber hecho un trabajo mejor para hacértelo saber, pero estoy _muy_ orgullosa de conocerte y de verte tener éxito. Eres un _gran tío_, Edward, y estaré encantada de salir contigo el sábado. "

Cuando Edward levantó una mano para borrar rastro de lágrimas, Bella volvió la cara hacía la palma de su mano y la besó suavemente.

"Entonces, ¿Puedo considerar que has aceptado mis disculpas?," dijo Edward en voz baja.

Ese era un sentimiento que levantaba el ánimo y Bella se echó a reír mientras secaba las lágrimas restantes con las dos manos.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco mientras veía acercarse a Edward. Se estremeció cuando sus manos se movieron por su pelo, las suaves yemas de sus dedos contra su nuca, acariciándola y colocándola hasta que él giró su cara hacia la suya.

Mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de Edward para colocarlas alrededor de su cuello, Bella se preguntó si él se daba cuenta de lo mucho y por cuánto tiempo había querido besarle.

El momento en el que sus labios se tocaron, la mente de Bella trabajó para descifrar la euforia de sus sentidos. La sensación de la piel de él bajo sus manos era un enigma de calor y frío. La curva de sus labios era a la vez suave y firme contra los de ella. El aroma de su esencia, que él exhalaba, era misteriosa y tentadoramente dulce. El sonido de su deseo, lujuria, ansiedad, mezclados con los de ella, era como su propia banda sonora personal de la pasión.

Play. Pausa. Repetir.

Pero entonces el alboroto de un niño pequeño se pudo oír en la distancia y Bella y Edward se separaron a regañadientes. Cuando Antonio entró en la habitación con un puñado de páginas del catálogo en la mano, los adultos jadeantes y despeinados ante él intentaban recomponerse rápidamente.

"He encontrado la que quiero," anunció Anthony mientras sostenía las páginas que había cogido para quitarlas del libro.

Perdido en su mundo de cortinas de béisbol, sábanas con coches de carreras y alfombras de fútbol, Anthony no tenía ninguna indicación de lo que había ocurrido entre las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

"Uh... ¿listo?" Edward le preguntó a Anthony. "¿Por qué no recoges tus cosas?."

¡Está bien!" Anthony despegó hacia la parte atrás, dando a Bella y Edward unos segundos para atar cabos sueltos.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez ... ¿el sábado podríamos ... hablar?" Dijo Edward.

Bella entendió exactamente lo que quería decir. Por ahora, ella tendría un par de preguntas. Por ahora, serían Papá y la Srta. Swan. Por ahora, ella esperaría; porque el sábado, hablarían.

Así que el resto de la semana, Bella y Edward sólo hicieron unas pequeñas modificaciones a su rutina mientras esperaban el sábado.

Edward se quedó a cenar con Bella y Anthony el miércoles, el jueves entró en el aula cuando recogió Anthony después de la escuela y el viernes, Bella visitó el apartamento de Edward por primera vez para ayudar a envolver, limpiar y empacar.

Mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo los preparativos para despedirse de la vivienda de un solo dormitorio, Bella secretamente esperaba que él también desee despedirse de la vida de soltero.

Ese era todavía el pensamiento más prominente en su mente cuando se despertó la mañana el sábado. A pesar de que le seguía de cerca en segundo lugar: besar a Edward, y en tercero: su cita de esa noche.

Bella apartó las sábanas y pensó en todas las actividades que había planeado para llenar su día mientras esperaba a que llegara la noche.

Edward todavía se negaba a que le ayudara a trasladarse a su casa, y seguía insistiendo en su explicación de por qué no, Bella no discutió. Pero le ofreció un compromiso que no podía rechazar. Al mediodía, Bella iría al viejo apartamento de Edward para llevarse a Anthony unas horas, y en ese momento cambiarían los coches con Edward para que él pudiera usar su camioneta durante el traslado. Era sólo una pequeña ayuda, pero así Bella sentía que estaba ayudando y Edward todavía tenía la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo por si mismo.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde Bella había sentido los nervios de la anticipar las cosas, pero mientras se preparaba para una mañana de recados antes de recoger a Anthony, y ver a Edward, no podía evitar la sensación general de nirvana en relación con lo que el día le deparaba.

Caminaba a todo velocidad cuando paso por la tintorería a recoger el vestido que planeaba usar esa noche. Estaba muy alegre cuando se detuvo por la tienda de aspiradoras de Vaughn para recoger un accesorio para su modelo de de bolsa y seguía sonriendo cuando paró en el supermercado para comprar comida para Edward, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y un regalo especial para Anthony .

-Perdone, ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Bella se dio vuelta para ver una mujer pequeña, de aspecto frágil de pie detrás de ella. Incluso si ella no hubiese tenido ese color de pelo característico, o aquellos ojos penetrantes similares, Bella habría reconocido de inmediato la madre de Edward.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" Bella preguntó, aunque estaba segura de que ya lo sabía. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, Bella no ocultó como colocaba el spray de pimienta que llevaba en su llavero para defenderse.

La mujer frente a ella sonrió y levantó las manos de una manera sumisa y nada amenazante.

"Siento asustarte, Bella. Sé que esto da miedo, pero te aseguro que no tengo intención de hacerte ningún daño."

"¿Quién eres?" Bella volvió a preguntar, sin dejar de agarrar estratégicamente sus llaves.

"Mi nombre es Esme. Esme Cullen. Soy la madre de Edward." Ella hizo una pausa dramática como si esperase que Bella se sorprendiera por esa declaración, pero Edward ya había hecho la gran revelación.

"¿Así que tú eres quien golpeó mi camioneta?" preguntó Bella.

-Yo, yo lo siento mucho, y me haré cargo del coste de los daños. No fue intencional. Es que... me asuste y estaba abrumada"

"¿_Tú _tenías miedo? ¿Me has estado acechando durante semanas y _tú _tenías miedo? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?" preguntó Bella.

Esme asintió con simpatía y por un momento Bella pensé que podría haber reducido a la pobre mujer hasta hacerla llorar, pero cuando Esme la devolvió la mirada, que era confiada y fuerte.

"No fue mi intención observarte tan de cerca. Pero... el día que te vi en la tienda... con el niño... no espero que me recuerdes, pero hablé contigo ese día. Te dije que tu pequeño me recordaba mucho a mi hijo cuando tenía esa edad.

"Al principio no pensé nada. Pero, cuando saliste de la tienda estabas aparcada junto a mí y observe a tu pequeño y mientras éste esperaba a que le dejaras subir en la camioneta hizo esa cosa con su pelo, casi como si estuviera tirando y empujando de su cuero cabelludo, al mismo tiempo. Yo simplemente... recordé tan _vívidamente_ a Edward haciendo lo misma, y lo supe. Supe justo entonces, que era de Edward y que tal vez Edward estaba cerca. Así que te seguí a tu casa y ahí fue cuando vi a Edward. Cuando llegó para recoger a su hijo. Le vi."

Esme parecía tener una conversación por su propio beneficio en ese momento y Bella miró a su alrededor con ansiedad, asegurándose de que había otra gente alrededor por si las cosas se ponía más extrañas de lo que ya eran.

"No sé lo que Edward te dijo, pero te aseguro que le quiero, y le he querido muchísimo desde el día en que nació," dijo Esme.

Por un instante fugaz, Bella estuvo dispuesta a escuchar. Con preguntas en la punta de la lengua y casi preguntó una. Pero entonces se detuvo.

Sintió que era como una traición a Edward. Él le había pedido que esperara. Era su derecho contarle su historia no de esta extraña mujer que se hacía llamar a su madre.

"Me voy," Bella dijo repentinamente. "Y si me sigue, llamaré a la policía."

La mirada de arrepentimiento y comprensión nunca desapareció del rostro de Esme.

"Lo siento, Bella. Entiende por favor que nunca quise asustarte ni molestarte... o a Edward o a su hijo," cuando se detuvo y abrió su bolso, Bella puso el dedo en el gatillo del spray, dispuesta a cualquier aviso.

"Aquí están mis datos," Esme sujeto un papel doblado. "Si cambias de opinión y quieres hablar... o si quieres dárselo a Edward, por favor, siéntase libre de hacerlo."

La mano de Bella tembló al aceptar el papel. No dio ninguna indicación de lo que iba a hacer, fuera lo que fuese, antes de subir a su camioneta, cerrando inmediatamente las puertas detrás ella.

Sin mirar atrás a Esme, Bella arrancó su camioneta y se lanzó fuera del estacionamiento. El movimiento repentino provoco que su bolso se cayera y el trozo de papel cayó al suelo. Bella no hizo ningún movimiento para recuperarlo mientras se alejaba del supermercado, hacia Edward y con suerte, la paz que sólo sus respuestas podrían dar.

* * *

¡Ya! ¡Por Fin! ^^

Espero vuestras impresiones ;Þ

* * *

*Nota del traductor:

Vicki le dijo a Anthony _"noisy little shit" (pequeña mierda ruidosa) _y Anthony entendió "_noisy little ship" (pequeño barco ruidoso)_

_Del inglés: Shit = Mierda , Ship= Barco. La pronunciación es similar salvo por la terminación._

De ahí que Anthony, a sus cinco años, inocentemente, entendiera una cosa y no otra.


	18. Capítulo 18 El hombre en el Espejo

_¡Hola!_

_Voy a resaltar varios puntos._

_Lo primero recordaros, esta historia no es mía. Agradezco todos los reviews, pero mantener esto en mente, mucha gente aún me sigue dando las gracias por "mí" fic, y no es mío y no quiero atribuirme ningún mérito._

_Lo segundo, se que la autora lleva más capítulos que yo. Traduzco cuando tengo ratos libres, y hay veces que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo. Y traducir no es solo traducir y ya, creedme habría cosas que no tendrían sentido si no se pulieran un poco. A parte el capitulo anterior era súper largo y muy denso desde el punto de vista de la traducción._

_Lo tercero, no olvidéis que todo el mundo puede leer los reviews. Los que seguís esta historia en inglés, tened cuidado con lo que desveláis en los reviews por favor._

_Lo último y no menos importante. Debido a que había traducciones ilegales de fics de ItzMegan73, quiero dejar bien claro, que tengo permiso y aprobación de Megan para hacer esta traducción y la de los Outtakes de la misma._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Etnie_

_

* * *

_

*Nota del Traductor:

"A-man-caught-it" significa "Un hombre lo cogió" pero suena muy parecido a "Manicotti" en inglés, que es un tipo de pasta.

* * *

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 18 – El hombre en el Espejo**

El fin de la semana laboral de Edward había llegado por fin, estaba abrumadoramente cansado. Continuamente, le decía a Jasper y Emmett que no tenían que envidiarle por tener cuatro días libres consecutivos cada semana, porque se pasaba los dos primeros recuperándose por trabajar jornadas tan largas.

"Ya te acostumbrarás," dijo Bella cuando Edward sencillamente cayó derrotado en su apartamento la noche del miércoles. El olor a ajo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y lo distrajo momentáneamente de su cansancio.

"¡He hecho la cena!" Anthony anunció cuando vio a Edward entrar en la cocina.

Bella puso las manos en las caderas y se volvió hacia el niño que estaba parado en el centro de la habitación con una camisa convertida en delantal atada alrededor de su cintura.

"Discúlpeme, pero usted tuvo un poco de ayuda, caballero" Recalcó ella con una sonrisa.

"Oh sí," Anthony puso las manos sobre su boca para ahogar una risita.

Edward nunca dejaba de darse cuenta de lo relajado que estaba Anthony en presencia de Bella, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Aunque los días en los que Anthony le dijo a Edward que le odiaba quedaban ya lejos, el sonido de su risa rara vez llenaba sus interacciones.

"¿Y que hay en el menú del restaurante de Bella y Anthony?" Edward recalcó preguntándole a los dos.

"A-man-caught-it*", respondió Anthony con autoridad.

Ahora era el turno de Bella de contener la risa. Se volvió hacia Edward y le susurró: "Manicotti".

"¿Quieres un poco?" Preguntó Anthony.

"¿Tu vas a tomar un poco?" preguntó Edward. Aunque su pregunta era en broma y suave, Edward también estaba sorprendido de que Anthony estuviera considerando comer algo que no salió de una caja con su personaje de dibujos animados favorito pintado en ella.

"Por supuesto" dijo Anthony dejándolo claro.

Cuando se aproximó a la mesa del pequeño comedor para sentarse, Bella se acercó a él y le dio un plato a Edward.

"Un niño por lo menos intentará probar cualquier cosa que haya cocinado el mismo," dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien saberlo," Edward le sonrió.

Sus interacciones no eran nada incómodas desde que habían compartido su primer beso, pero Edward no pasó por alto que no había un tono romántico en sus interacciones. ¿En que punto se encontraban las cosas? ¿Dónde _quería_ él que se encontraran las cosas? O más importante aún, ¿donde quería _ella_ que se estuvieran las cosas?

Edward sabía que no quería volver atrás. Ahora que la había besado, no _podía_ volver atrás. Pero también sabía que no podía preguntar, no ahora. No con Anthony sentado frente a él en la mesa.

El sábado. Hablarían de ello el sábado.

Cuando el pensamiento de su inminente cita cruzó por su mente, Edward miró a Bella, sólo para descubrir que ella lo estaba observando atentamente. Cuando él sonrío, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó notablemente ante sus ojos.

Todo lo que él sentía, ella lo sentía exactamente de la misma forma.

Cuando Edward dejó el apartamento de Bella esa noche, tenía el estomago lleno, otra cosa más para agregar a la corta lista de cosas que Anthony realmente comería, y un hijo muy orgulloso por el hecho de que había "cocinado" la cena para su padre y su maestra.

A la mañana siguiente, después de dejar a Anthony en la escuela, Edward hizo una parada en el supermercado para pedir cajas vacías. Len, el gerente de la tienda, no le habría dado una maldita cosa, pero Denise, la asistente del manager, siempre hacía lo imposible para ayudar a Edward con todo lo que pedía.

"Coge todo lo que quieras," susurró Denise mientras señalaba a un montón de cajas después de llevar a Edward al almacén en la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Genial. Gracias," dijo Edward mientras asentía con la cabeza en su dirección. Había tenido la esperanza de que Denise se tomara las palabras como despedida, pero ella se quedó mientras él empezó a hacer una pequeña pila de cajas para llevárselas.

"¿Así que... te mudas o algo así?," preguntó.

"No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la qué la gente recoge cajas del supermercado, excepto cuando se van a mudar," rió Edward.

"Bueno... nunca se sabe. Oigo las historias más locas trabajando aquí."

"A puesto a que si," dijo Edward, esperando que ella no continuase.

Pero lo hizo.

Denise estaba flirteando. Y aunque ella no estaba ni por asomo cerca de su tipo, en el pasado, Edward no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de seguirle la corriente, coqueteando con ella para su propio beneficio. Pero ahora que había una amalgama de sentimientos hacia Bella, incluso un vis-a-vis verbal no-romántico con cualquier otra mujer le hacía sentir mal.

Era un lugar muy confuso, el limbo en el que él y Bella maniobraban. Pero incluso si Edward hacía caso omiso, los sentimientos durante la vida real se lo recordaban.

Primero fue Denise en el supermercado, y después la madre de Taylor cuando Edward fue a recoger a Anthony en la escuela esa tarde. Desafortunadamente, o por suerte, Edward no estaba tan seguro, esto último pasó delante de Bella.

El aula de la guardería era un mar de movimiento, mientras los padres abrigaban a sus hijos antes de llevarlos a fuera al tiempo casi comparable a un monzón con el aguacero de la tarde. Bella está ocupada, padre tras padre le hacían distintas preguntas, pero no estaba tan ocupada como para no dedicarle una rápida sonrisa a Edward como saludo mientras que, discretamente, él se acercaba a ella.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando la madre de Taylor le interceptó.

"Edward, hola." Su tono cortante y la forma en que ella lo observaba dejaron claro que ella no quería simplemente ofrecerle un saludo amistoso.

"Hola," dijo Edward mientras cambiaba la mochila y chaqueta de Anthony a la otra mano. Tal vez si veía que tenía aún que preparar a su hijo, se marcharía.

No hubo suerte.

"¿Cómo estás?," preguntó.

_Oh, bien. Una pequeña charla._

"Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

"Todo bien. Echamos de menos a Anthony por las mañanas. A Taylor le encantaba ir al colegio con él."

"Oh... sí. Tenemos que juntarles alguna vez," asintió Edward.

"¡Sí claro!," dijo con mucho entusiasmo. "En realidad, ¿recibiste el mensaje que te dejé hace algún tiempo?"

"Um, ¿qué mensaje?" preguntó Edward, aunque supo de inmediato a que se refería. Miró fugazmente y vio que Bella se había acercado a él, y aunque ella estaba hablando con uno de sus alumnos, se daba cuenta de que tenía puestos sus oídos en él.

"Bueno", la madre de Taylor no se dio cuenta de que los dos adultos intentaban llegar el uno al otro, "Doy una fiesta en mi casa, y mi vecina, que es muy agradable y dulce, va a venir. Pensé que estaría bien que vosotros dos os conocierais."

"Eh..."

Bella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el hecho de que había escuchado cada palabra. Ella miró a Edward y él le devolvió la mirada. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, lo que indica que estaba tan interesada en la respuesta de Edward como la madre de Taylor parecía estar.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco antes de recordar que Bella no era la única que lo observaba.

"A menos que... quiero decir... yo supuse que estas soltero. Creí que lo habías mencionado... pero si hay alguien..." La madre de Taylor dio marcha atrás.

"En parte... sí, aunque no estoy... saliendo del todo ahora mismo," respondió Edward, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Bella.

"Oh." la madre de Taylor miró entre Edward y Bella. "_Ooohh_... Bueno si cambias de opinión o cualquier otra cosa... la fiesta es el sábado y eres bienvenido... incluso puedes traer a una amiga si quieres." Luego, como si estuviera pensándolo bien, añadió, "Señorita Swan, si quiere venir, me encantaría que lo hiciera."

"Oh, lo siento. Tengo planes en la noche del sábado, pero gracias de todos modos" respondió Bella.

Edward observó como Taylor y su madre salieron fuera poco después.

"Bueno... eso fue..."

"Muy entretenido," completó Bella. "Te juro que parecía que ibas a vomitar".

"No sabía qué decir," Edward se defendió. "No quería ser descortés. Ella realmente me ayudó a salir adelante a principios de este año".

"Lo sé" admitió Bella. "Pero no es de mala educación decir que tienes planes. Eso es lo que hago siempre. Pregunto cuando es el evento y entonces digo que ya tengo planes para ese momento. Incluso si mis planes simplemente son que planeo no asistir a lo que sea que es a lo que me están invitando, yo aún así tengo planes."

Edward miró a Bella durante un buen rato mientras su cerebro ataba la cadena de palabras que ella le había lanzado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, se echó a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Voy a tener que recordar eso. Si alguna vez te invito a salir y me dices que tienes planes, sabré que me estás rechazando".

"No te voy a rechazar," dijo ella en voz baja.

Edward miró a Anthony para ver si les estaba prestando atención. Cuando vio que su hijo estaba ocupado clasificando lápices de colores por color y tamaño, Edward se acercó a Bella y bajó la voz.

"Bueno... el sábado por la noche... te paso a recoger... ¿en torno a las seis?" dijo.

"Genial. ¿Alguna pista sobre lo que vamos a hacer?" le preguntó.

"Pensé que podríamos cenar y luego, si no llueve, iremos hacia el río y si está lloviendo, haremos... otra cosa," respondió Edward vagamente.

"Suena bien," dijo Bella de una manera que le dijo a Edward que lo decía de verdad.

Sus ojos se concentraron en sus labios y las ganas de besarla en ese momento eran tan abrumadoras que casi lo hizo. Lo más probable, es que su deseo fuera evidente en su rostro, porque los ojos de Bella se deslizaron hacia Anthony antes de dar un pequeño paso atrás.

El sábado parecía tan lejos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" Bella preguntó de repente, sus pensamientos aparentemente en tándem con los suyos.

"Bueno... iba a ir a Walmart," dijo Edward.

"¿En Port Angeles?" preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió. "Tengo que comprarle una cama a Anthony."

"No sé si las cosas que tienen en stock en la tienda son realmente de buena calidad. ¿Has probado a buscar en Internet o en el Windfall local? Incluso el Ejército de Salvación podría tener algo que te guste." Bella preguntó.

"Los gastos de envío por Internet son escandalosos," respondió. A pesar de que tenía un dinero extra, ahora que le habían dado las ayudas, no lo quería desperdiciarlo en cosas como gastos de envío y manipulado.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Bella de pronto. "No estaba... no creo que necesites que te diga que tienes que hacer. Solo es que parece mucho que hacer en un día."

"No, no pasa nada," dijo Edward. "Y tienes razón. Es mucho que hacer en un día, pero las cosas de Walmart vienen desmontadas. Puedo meterlas en el coche. Si consigo algo de segunda mano en Windfall o incluso en el Ejército de Salvación, probablemente no se seré capaz de meterlo en mi coche. "

"Bueno..." Bella dijo evasivamente. "Conozco a alguien con una camioneta... si por lo que sea... no encuentras nada en Walmart."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Vale."

Con la perspectiva de pasar la tarde con Bella, a Edward no le molestó ir a Port Angeles el viernes. Afortunadamente, para Bella, ella no le indicó mal. Encontraron unas literas de pino en el Ejército de Salvación, y el dueño fue lo suficientemente amable para reservárselas durante una hora mientras iban a Windfall para ver si tenían algo mejor.

Fue como si estuviera allí en la tienda, esperándoles. O, más bien, esperando a Anthony.

Edward y Bella caminaron directamente hacía ella, mientras buscaban a través de la pequeña, estrecha y llena tienda.

"Hey, Edward, ¿de que tamaño es tú cama?" Bella preguntó mientras permanecía de pie ante un cabecero de aspecto masculino de hierro forjado y madera.

Edward se acercó y se detuvo junto a ella y miró el artículo. A decir verdad, le importaba más bien poco si su cama tenía cabecero o no. Ni siquiera tenía sábanas.

"'_Queen_', creo", respondió, no obstante.

"Hmm," Bella golpeó su dedo índice contra su labio inferior.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó Edward.

En ese preciso instante, la voz aguda de Anthony se escuchó mientras llamaba a la señorita Swan una y otra vez.

"¡Tienen una cama de coche de carreras! ¡Hay una cama de coche de carreras por aquí!" señaló con entusiasmo hacia la pared del fondo.

El cabecero fue abandonado cuando Edward y Bella se acercaron a ver por lo que Anthony estaba saltando de arriba y abajo y agitando las manos frenéticamente.

"Parece una caja de arena gigante o algo así," dijo Bella.

"No, es una cama," dijo Edward mientras movía una mesa y una lámpara hacía un lado para poner la cama horizontalmente. "El colchón va aquí," señaló al hueco con forma de rectángulo del centro.

"Wow," dijo Bella mientras estudiaba las pegatinas y el acabado del armazón de plástico duro."Esto está en muy buenas condiciones."

"Nos llegó ayer por la tarde," dijo la vendedora cuando se acercó en silencio por detrás del trío. "No solemos tener este tipo de artículos aquí. Por lo general, sólo tenemos ropa y pequeños artículos de mobiliario como mesas esquineras y lámparas de pie. No iba a aceptarlo, pero parece que hice lo correcto," ella señaló hacia el radiante Anthony.

"¿Me la puedo quedar, Señorita Swan?," Preguntó Anthony.

Bella le hizo una seña con el dedo, y cuando Anthony se detuvo frente a ella, se inclinó y le susurró al oído. Segundos después, Anthony saltó hacía Edward.

"¿Puedo, por favor, quedarme la cama-coche de carreras?," preguntó.

Edward fingió no estar seguro mientras preguntaba a la dependienta lo que costaba la cama.

"Doscientos dólares", respondió ella.

_Whoa_. Edward no había planeado gastar esa elevada cantidad, aunque si la tenía.

"¿Doscientos dólares?" Bella hizo eco mientras se acercó a Edward. "¿No es demasiado para una cama de segunda mano para un niño?"

"Bueno... he buscado en Ebay, y camas como ésta se venden entre cuatro y seiscientos dólares. Así que creo que doscientos es un trato bastante bueno. Además, mira lo feliz que está él. Le encantará," la empleada dijo de Anthony.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron miradas. Bella abrió la boca para hablar y después la cerró de golpe. "Depende de ti," dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué opinas? ¿Es demasiado?" Edward preguntó.

Bella volvió a mirar a la cama. _Estaba_ en perfecto estado. Las pegatinas estaban brillantes e intactas y no había marcas, al menos que ella pudiera ver, algo poco habitual en una cama para niño de segunda mano. Y ver a Anthony tan excitado por algo, después de todo por lo que había pasado...

"Creo que si puedes permitírtelo, tal vez deberías," ofreció Bella.

A esas alturas, Anthony tenía las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara, suplicando a Edward que hiciera la compra.

"¿Aceptaría 185 dólares?" negoció Edward.

"¿Por favor?" Anthony le pidió a la dependienta.

Ella parecía un poco reticente al principio, pero luego poco a poco cedió, encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo aceptando del precio.

"Traeré la camioneta de vuelta mientras pagas," dijo Bella rápidamente antes de que la señora cambiara de opinión.

Después de pagar, Edward salió a cargar la cama en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Anthony miraba desde el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta, supervisando, mientras Edward cuidadosamente colocaba la cama.

"Vuelvo en seguida," dijo Bella mientras corría dentro de la tienda. No fue hasta que volvió a salir con el cabecero que había estado admirando, que Edward supo lo que estaba haciendo. Se lo cogió y lo ató en la parte posterior de la camioneta también.

"¿Estaba pensando que podríamos dejar esto en la casa nueva? Tengo garaje... y como me mudo mañana, no tiene mucho sentido moverlo dos veces," dijo evasivamente Edward.

"Claro. ¿Cómo se va?" Bella preguntó. Edward empezó a darle las indicaciones, pero Bella rápidamente alzó la mano para silenciarlo. "¿Por qué no dejo simplemente que conduzcas tú?"

"¿Tu camioneta?" preguntó Edward, sorprendido por su generosidad.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Bella se encogió de hombros. "Será mucho más fácil a que me des las indicaciones, confía en mí. Yo siempre dudo y me salto los giros cuando la gente me va dando indicaciones."

Bella le entregó las llaves y ayudó a Anthony en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras Edward se metió en el lado del conductor.

"Anthony, ¿no crees que tu papá hizo un gran trabajo consiguiendo tu cama hoy? ¿Le diste las gracias?" Bella intervino mientras se aseguraba de que Anthony se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

Edward se sintió incómodo cuando se volvió hacia su hijo para aceptar su agradecimiento, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

"Gracias," dijo Anthony en voz baja.

"De nada, hijo."

Aunque su voz fue diminuta, la forma en que los ojos de Anthony se encendieron cuando expresó su gratitud hizo que los casi doscientos dólares que Edward acababa de gastar pareciesen una cantidad insignificante.

Edward aceleró el motor antes de maniobrar con la camioneta de Bella fuera del aparcamiento camino a casa. Le gustaba la sensación de todo ese poder bajo sus manos. Y si era honesto, no le importaba tener al precioso pequeño en el asiento trasero o a la hermosa mujer a su lado.

La tienda de segunda mano estaba sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de la nueva residencia de Edward. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, salió corriendo de la camioneta señalando que no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Realmente no quería que Bella viese la nueva casa hasta que se trasladara por completo.

Después de meter con éxito la nueva cama de Anthony en el pequeño garaje para un coche, Edward se volvió para ver a Bella intentando sacar el cabecero que había comprado de la parte trasera de la camioneta también.

"¿Qué es esto?" lo señaló.

"Un regalo de bienvenida a la casa nueva," le dijo ella.

"Bella... no tenías por qué hacerlo," le dijo Edward.

"Lo sé. Quería hacerlo," le dijo ella.

Edward le guiñó un ojo. Y si no hubieran estado bajo la escrupulosa mirada de un niño de cinco años, la habría besado.

El sábado.

Y finalmente, después de una noche de embalar y pizza con Bella, el sábado por fin llegó. Es cierto, habría un día entero de cargar cosas pesadas, limpieza y un montón de viajes de ida y vuelta, pero al final de la tarde, Edward estaría con Bella una vez más. Y esta vez, estarían solos.

"Todavía no me puedo creer que ella te vaya a dar las llaves," Jasper sacudió su cabeza con asombro mientras vaciaba el contenido de uno de los cajones de la cocina de Edward en una caja.

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y trató de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

"¿Ella? ¿Quieres decir Bella?" Alice apareció por la esquina con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Te ha dado las llaves de su apartamento?"

Edward se cerró inmediatamente, y cuando él no respondió, Alice se volvió hacia Jasper.

"Incluso mejor," dijo Jasper. "Las de_su camioneta_."

Alice se burlado abiertamente. "Por supuesto un tío se preocupa más por un vehículo que por algo como el compromiso que implican las llaves de la puerta principal. Debería haberlo sabido antes de hacerme ilusiones."

"Hey... sólo la ha besado," agregó Jasper. "No puedes esperar que le de ya las llaves de casa."

"¿Qué?" Alice se volvió hacia Edward.

"¡Hey!" Edward le lanzó a Jasper una mirada de mala gana antes de mirar a través de la sala casi vacía hacia donde Anthony estaba tirado en el suelo, coloreando, muy ocupado, en una hoja de papel. "No levantes la voz," advirtió.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" dijo Alice pellizcado a Edward en el bíceps.

Edward apartó su mano. "¿Es realmente necesario qué te conteste a esa pregunta?"

"Es mejor que seas agradable conmigo. Puede que necesites mi ayuda," advirtió Alice.

"He visto de que clase es tu ayuda... y, no gracias," Edward trató de alejarse de ella.

"¡Oh, superarlo ya!" Alice le gritó. "¡Te juro que eres más rencoroso que mi abuela italiana!"

"No necesita tu ayuda de todas formas. Finalmente le echó huevos y le pidió salir," sonrió Jasper.

"¡En serio!" Alice le dio una palmada en el brazo a Edward. Con fuerza. "¿Le pediste salir? ¿Y ella dijo que sí? ¿Es por eso que Jas y yo vamos a hacer de niñeras esta noche? Que por cierto, eso es una ayuda."

Edward dirigió una mirada en dirección a Jasper. "Si alguna vez te quedas tirado en una cuneta, no me llames."

"Oh, como si ella no lo fuera a averiguar por su cuenta," Jasper encogió los hombros.

"¿Averiguar qué?" preguntó Emmett mientras aparecía por la parte posterior de la vivienda donde había desmantelado la cama de Edward.

De repente, Jasper, Alice y Edward enmudecieron buscando evitar responder a la pregunta de forma casual.

Desde que Emmett había murmurado por lo que él y Rose pasaron, sus amigos habían decidido ir con cuidado cuando él estaba presente y surgía algo sobre una relación. Alice y Jasper disminuyeron el tono de sus manifestaciones públicas de afecto, incluso en su propia casa, siempre que Emmett estaba con ellos.

No había sido un problema para Edward, hasta ahora, ahora él y Bella habían compartido un beso.

Besar a Bella.

Fue absolutamente todo y nada comparado con lo que Edward había imaginado, todo concentrado en una experiencia. Y si sólo besarla era tan excitante, imaginar como sería...

"Tío, tienes una sonrisa súper extraña en tu cara ahora mismo," bromeó Emmett.

"¿Quién yo?" Edward se inclinó para recoger un paquete de periódicos que estaba usando como amortiguador entre los cristales.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" presionó Emmett.

"Oh, nada. Estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre qué?" Emmett preguntó como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Edward hubiera preferido que no preguntara. Porque de ningún modo le iba a hablar y hablar sobre la nueva mujer en su vida cuando Emmett acaba de romper con la suya. Y a juzgar por la forma en que Jasper y Alice se habían lanzado de repente a embalar los últimos DVDs de Edward, ellos opinaban igual.

"Sólo pensaba en la cantidad de trabajo que tengo que hacer," mintió Edward. "Esto parece un nunca acabar."

Emmett asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta de Edward.

El grupo de amigos trabajó constantemente durante unas pocas horas antes de que Anthony buscara a Edward y anunciase que tenía hambre. Sus palabras sirvieron como recordatorio para todos los demás de que les faltaba alimento. Jasper no perdió el tiempo en comentar que ya que Edward se estaba beneficiando de sus esfuerzos, por lo menos podía hacerse cargo de la comida.

"Sí, en un minuto," dijo Edward, como si realmente hubiese pensado en realidad proporcionarles la comida "Tengo que esperar a que Bella llegue aquí con la camioneta."

Alice se acercó a él entonces, y cuando Edward vio que ella mirada por encima de su hombro para ver si alguien les estaba mirando, supo que estaba tramando algo.

"Bueno... Jasper dijo que íbamos a cuidar a Anthony en tu casa, pero ¿deberíamos llevárnoslo a nuestra casa... por si las cosas se alarga durante toda la noche?" ella pestañeó frente a él.

"No," dijo Edward simplemente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro," Edward asintió. "No puedo mudar a Anthony a un lugar nuevo y luego hacerle pasar la primera noche solo. Es algo que tenemos que hacer juntos. Y además... no sé... es demasiado pronto para quedarse a dormir fuera."

"Wow," dijo Alice alzando las cejas.

"¿Qué?" Edward se sintió incómodo cuando ella se quedo como sorprendida y embobada.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema, pero la risa en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para Edward.

"¿Hay... algo que deba hacer... ya sabes... para hacer que esta noche más fácil para él? La última vez que lo cuidé, terminó con aquel horrible fiasco de Vicki," preguntó ella en un raro momento de seriedad.

"Sí, hagas lo que hagas, no le recuerdes eso," dijo Edward.

Estaba a punto de volver a explicar a Alice el meticuloso paladar de Anthony, pero oyó el golpe la puerta de un coche fuera.

Edward salió por la puerta principal antes de que Alice pudiese forma una frase con las palabras que tenía en la boca.

"Hola," Edward saludó a Bella en la puerta. Había pasado toda la noche con ella el día anterior, pero todavía tenía hambre de su presencia, mientras ella caminaba hasta el porche. Estaba tan ocupado mirando la expresión nerviosa en su rostro, que casi no se percató de las numerosas bolsas que llevaba.

"He traído la comida," dijo mientras se las ofrecía.

Jasper le oyó desde su puesto en el apartamento, e inmediatamente apareció por la puerta para aliviar su carga.

"¡Gracias, Bella! Estaba a punto de empezar a roer las encimeras," sonrió.

"Bella... no tenías por qué hacer eso," dijo Edward. Estaba empezando a sonar como un mantra entre ellos dos.

"Me hace sentir como que estoy ayudando," dijo.

"Estas ayudando. Te vas a llevar a Anthony y vas a dejarme usar tú camioneta," Edward le recordó.

"Es verdad," Bella sonrió, pero la luz de siempre no estaba detrás de ella.

Edward ladeó la cabeza a un lado y la miró con aire dubitativo. "¿Todo va bien?"

"Si. Es que... no puedo esperar a esta noche," exhaló.

"Ya somos dos." Edward miró sobre su hombro antes de salir al rellano y cerró la puerta tras él.

Bella pareció momentáneamente aturdida cuando Edward tiró de ella hacía él para abrazarla. "Gracias por todo," dijo antes de rozar suavemente los labios con los suyos. "Lo siento. No podía esperar hasta esta noche para hacer eso."

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras," dijo Bella sin aliento.

Justo cuando se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, la puerta principal se abrió y Alice se estiró, apenas asomando por encima del codo de Edward.

"¡Bella! Tienes que darme algunas explicaciones," dijo ella, con las manos en las caderas.

Deja que Alice arruine el momento.

Bella logró evitar a Alice diciendo que tenía que llevar a Anthony al parque, como le había prometido. Al mencionar el parque, Anthony se acercó a Bella como un rayo de luz.

Edward vio que Alice intentó besar y abrazar a Anthony un poco, probablemente preparándole para cuando le cuidara por la noche. Anthony lo permitió, pero al segundo de estar libre, su mano estaba cogida a la de Bella y se pegó a su lado, mirando a Alice con cautela.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron las llaves de los vehículos en un frenesí de actividad. Su despedida se llenó de energía con la promesa de reencontrarse en un par de horas. Y con eso, Bella y Anthony dejaron a Edward y sus amigos con su trabajo.

Y realmente fue trabajo duro.

Las horas volaron como minutos, mientras colocaban caja tras caja en la parte posterior de la camioneta de Bella. A medida que cargaba la primera serie de cajas, la abolladura y la pintura raspada cerca de la puerta trasera llamó la atención de Edward y le recordó los recientes acontecimientos. Optó por echar los pensamientos a la parte posterior de su mente y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Se concentró en mudarse lo más rápida y eficientemente posible, y como no tenía muchas cosas, ni grandes muebles, después de unos pocos viajes, el apartamento estaba vacío.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Edward miraba a través del apartamento vacío, contando las cosas que todavía quedaban por hacer antes de que pudiera marcharse y estar listo para su cita de esa noche.

"Márchate, tío. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto," dijo Emmett acercándose ruidosamente por detrás de Edward.

"Quería al menos dejar la habitación de Anthony lista antes de salir esta noche," dijo Edward.

"¿Estás bromeando?," Jasper le había oído y entró en la habitación con un plátano a medio comer en la mano. "Alice está allí. Todo estará desempaquetado y guardado antes de que llegues."

Edward cedió y se dispuso a salir de su apartamento. Hizo una revisión más a su habitación, asegurándose de que no se dejaba nada atrás, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Gus, todavía en la caja de zapatos, estaba en la parte superior del armario.

"Oh, me olvidé de tirar eso," dijo Emmett mientras observaba Edward recoger la caja poniéndola bajo su brazo.

"Gracias a Dios que no lo has hecho. Anthony quiere a esta cosa en los momentos más extraños. Y tengo la sensación de que la primera noche en un lugar nuevo podría ser uno de esos momentos." Cuando vio la mirada inquisitiva en la cara de Emmett, añadió, "Es una marioneta que le hizo su abuela antes de... ya sabes. En fin, se rompió en la secadora, pero Anthony aún quiere tenerlo."

Emmett asintió, pero miró a Edward como si estuviera loco. Mientras Edward se marchaba, pensó que esa era, a menudo, la misma mirada que los chicos les echaban sus amigos cuando se enamoraban por primera vez. Los niños y las mujeres. A veces esas dos cosas hacen que los hombres hagan locuras.

Y en lo que respectaba a las mujeres y las locuras, Jasper tenía razón. Alice se había volcado con la nueva casa de Edward. Y aunque la mayoría de las cosas no estaban realmente desembaladas, todas las cajas se apilaban en las habitaciones correspondientes.

"Llegas justo a tiempo para subir arriba la cama de Anthony. La he limpiado, pero no podía levantarla," dijo Alice.

Edward en secreto se alegraba de que no hubiese terminado el cuarto de Anthony. Por una razón inexplicable, quería hacer él esa parte.

"Ya lo hago yo," dijo. "Y gracias, Alice."

"Espero que eso signifique que estoy eximida de toda culpa," bromeó Alice.

Edward se volvió para mirarla con asombro. "¿Por eso has hecho todo esto?"

Alice se echó a reír. "Lo habría hecho de todos modos. No quería que llegaras a casa y te preocuparas por todo esto. Sólo quiero que salgas y pases un buen rato esta noche. Bella y tú... debería haber sucedido hace mucho un tiempo."

Tal vez. Pero a Edward, las cosas no solían ocurrirle como debían, y Bella, probablemente, no era una excepción a esa regla.

Preparar la habitación de Anthony, aunque satisfactorio, no resultó ser gran cosa. Había una cama, ganchos con forma de coche para colgar su chaqueta y su mochila y un pequeño estante que estaba construido en la pared. Edward dejó la caja que contenía a Gus en la estantería antes de salir de la habitación y fue a prepararse para encontrarse con Bella.

Después de una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, y de la aprobación, no solicitada, de Alice, Edward bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Bella y Anthony en su sala de estar.

"Pensé que te recogía yo," le dijo a ella.

"Pero entonces habríamos tenido que volver a traer a este pequeñajo, aquí, a casa. Y podría haberle parecido extraño que yo fuera de copiloto. Así que... le he traído. ¿Te parece bien?"

Bella llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que llegaba hasta pocos centímetros por encima de su rodilla. Sus piernas estaban desnudas, coronadas por unos zapatos de tacón negro que se abrochaban alrededor de su tobillo. Estaba preciosa, y para cuando Edward dejó de darse un homenaje visual, sólo fue capaz de captar la última palabra que ella dijo.

"Vale," le dijo él.

Alice apareció por detrás y dejó escapar un silbido. "Estás fabulosa, querida."

"Más que fabulosa," dijo Edward mientras tomaba el abrigo que Bella sujetaba en su brazo y le ayudó a ponérselo.

Edward le dio mucha importancia al despedirse de Anthony, asegurándole que estaría de vuelta para arroparle en su nueva cama, antes de que él y Bella salieran por la puerta delantera.

"Oh, y Alice," dijo Edward mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura, "estás perdonada."

La conversación entre Edward y Bella de camino al restaurante fue fácil y despreocupada. Hablaron del trabajo y el tiempo y de todo, menos de ellos y lo que podían esperar de esa noche. Sin embargo, cuando Edward rodeó su vehículo para abrir la puerta del coche a Bella, una vez que habían llegado, no había duda de lo que esta noche significaba para los dos. Los ojos de Bella brillaron mientras ella alzó la mirada hacia él, y si se mirara en un espejo, estaba seguro de que los suyos estarían igual.

La tomó de la mano cuando salió del coche, y mientras se dirigían a la entrada del restaurante, ella no se soltó. Cogidos de la mano se pararon delante de la dueña mientras ella les informaba de que había una espera de diez minutos.

_¿Espera? ¿En Forks? Eso nunca sucede._

"La Cámara de Comercio tiene una reunión de miembros, pero creo que está casi terminando. No debería alargarse," explicó la anfitriona.

No llovía, así que Edward sugirió que esperaran en la terraza hasta que la mesa estuviese lista.

"¿No hace demasiado frío, verdad?" Edward preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que Bella apretaba su abrigo contra su cuerpo.

"No, se está bien," dijo Bella, pero cuando Edward extendió el brazo, Bella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y se fundió en su calor.

Un cómodo silencio se estableció alrededor de ellos. No había coches que entrarán o saliesen del aparcamiento, no había otros clientes esperando una mesa, ni amigos, ni niños y ni interrupciones. Solo Edward y Bella, a solas al fin.

La miró en el mismo momento en que ella le miró. Su mirada se desvió a sus labios y ella levantó la barbilla un poco más alto, como si se los estuviera ofreciendo. Con la otra mano, Edward atrajo a Bella en un abrazo, y ella no perdió tiempo en envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedaron nariz contra nariz hasta que Edward bajó la cabeza y junto los labios de Bella con los suyos. Cuando ella apretó su sujeción contra él y le atrajo aún más cerca, Edward profundizó el beso, provocando y degustando sus labios hasta que ella los separó, lo suficiente para que su lengua se encontrase con la de ella.

Él suspiró contra su boca mientras los dedos de ella recorrían su cuero cabelludo, rodeando su cabeza. Ella le abrió entonces su boca por completo y le besó de la forma que él había querido besarla desde hacía más tiempo del estaba dispuesto a confesar.

Y sin interrupciones, sus besos continuaron durante los trece minutos que tardó el restaurante en preparar su mesa.

Edward estaba completamente ebrio de amor mientras conducía a Bella de la mano a sus asientos. Ineptamente sacó una silla para Bella y ella se sentó con gracia antes de acercarse ella misma más a la mesa. Edward se sentó frente a ella y le ofreció una sonrisa carismática.

"Bueno… ¿qué habéis hecho Anthony y tu hoy?" Edward preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

"Bueno, le llevé al parque, como prometí, y jugó en los columpios durante un minuto hasta que un grupo de niños se le acercó y le invitaron a jugar al _pilla-pilla,_" dijo Bella.

"¿Y cómo fue?" Edward preguntó con escepticismo.

Bella se encogió de hombros y Edward se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de no decirle algo.

"¿Que ha pasado?" preguntó Edward.

"Bueno... Anthony no… no parece disfrutar de las actividades en grupo," finalmente dijo Bella. "Es igual en el colegio. Juega con una persona cada vez, o con nadie en absoluto. No creo que haya nada malo en ello," añadió rápidamente. "De todos modos, quiso marcharse inmediatamente después de eso. Creo que los grupos grandes le intimidan."

"Huh," dijo Edward. Nunca había visto a Anthony en un ambiente de grupo, a excepción de la fiesta que se celebró en su honor en casa de Jasper y Alice, pero eran en su mayoría adultos, e incluso entonces, Anthony había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la casa... con Bella.

"Supongo que es duro... no saber cómo era... antes," dijo Bella en voz baja.

"Sí" asintió Edward. "Y... miré lo de la ayuda psicológica que me sugeriste. Estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones en el ordenador del trabajo y algunas de las cosas que mencionan acerca de los niños que han perdido a sus padres... bueno Anthony hace algunas de esas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?" Bella tenía curiosidad.

"Una de las cosas es que él dibuja. Mucho. Es como si intentase decirme algo, pero en realidad nunca me da los dibujos. Simplemente los encuentro por toda la casa."

"¿De qué son?"

"Personas. Personas y casas," Edward se encogió de hombros. "También he leído que el tamaño de las personas en los dibujos significa algo. Pero no puedo descifrar quién es quién en los dibujos."

"¿Se lo preguntas?"

"Nah. No quiero que sepa que estoy mirando sus cosas."

"¿Por qué no? Dudo que este intentando ocultar nada. Solo tiene cinco años, después de todo."

"Sí".

"Creo que quiere que se lo preguntes, Edward."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Bella jugó con un paquete de azúcar mientras preparaba una respuesta. "Él simplemente... cuando le recogí de la casa de Vicki aquella noche... tuvimos una pequeña charla. Le pregunté por qué no te llama papá. ¿Te has dado cuenta, no?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Me he dado cuenta."

"Bueno, él dijo que nunca se lo habías pedido. Está esperando que lo hagas."

El camarero los interrumpió entonces, ofreciéndoles algo de beber antes de empezar a recitar de un tirón los especiales de la noche. Edward hizo un gesto a Bella, permitiéndole hacer su elección en primer lugar. Después de que lo hiciera, Edward pidió lo mismo, sin tan siquiera prestar atención a lo que ella había elegido. Pero todo lo que ella había cocinado para él había estado increíble, así que estaba seguro de que ella habría elegido probablemente la mejor cosa en el menú.

"Lo siento. No tenía intención de convertir esto en una conferencia entre padre y maestra," dijo Bella cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

"No lo has hecho," la tranquilizó Edward. "Hablaré con el respecto a lo de "papá". Y creo que yo también era un poco solitario, de pequeño. No tuve realmente fiestas de cumpleaños. Tuve lo que mi madre llamaba "actividades de cumpleaños". Que consistían en un amigo y yo yendo al cine o algo así. Yo tampoco interactuaba bien con más de una persona a la vez."

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella se puso tensa por algo que había dicho y se movió en su asiento inquieta mirando a su alrededor buscando su bolso, como si pensara que lo había extraviado. Cuando lo vio, justo donde lo había colocado, en la silla a su lado, ella lo movió un poco antes de mirar a Edward.

"Tengo que decirte algo," dijo en un suspiro.

Aquí viene. Edward se preparó para el discurso de tengo-un-novio-en-otra-ciudad. O el sermón no-creo-esto-sea-muy-buena-idea. O, su favorito personal, la decepción del no-creo-que-estemos-en-el-mismo-punto.

"¿Qué sucede?" se echó hacia atrás y le preguntó casualmente, como si internamente no se estuviera tambaleándose entre la desilusión y la desesperación.

Bella buscó en su bolso y sacó una hoja de papel, pero no se la entregó. En lugar de eso, ella miró alrededor del restaurante antes de inclinarse hacia delante diciendo en voz baja:

"Prométeme que no te enfadarás ni harás nada imprudente," empezó.

Edward odiaba cuando la gente le pedía que hiciera esas promesas a ciegas. Por lo general, garantiza que lo que le iban a decir iba a hacerle enfadar y que haría imprudencia.

"Simplemente dímelo," dijo, sin prometerlo.

"De acuerdo," dijo Bella y asintió. "Cuando fui al supermercado esta mañana para comprar cosas para el almuerzo... tu madre... me siguió hasta el aparcamiento," Bella susurró.

Al principio, Edward estaba tan entusiasmado de que Bella no le había dado _la patada _por algún otro tío que estaba casi, tontamente consolándose, con un monólogo interior asegurándose que nada más importaba.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

_Su madre._

_Esme_. Había vuelto.

"¿Qué?" Edward preguntó, con la espalda tan rígida como una piedra. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ella trató de..." Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no le dejé que me dijera nada. Ella sólo escribió sus datos y me pidió que la llamase... o que hiciera que tú la llamaras."

"¿Qué demonios?" Edward cogió el papel con rabia y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

"Edward," Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió su mano. Edward mantuvo los ojos en su mano mientras Bella entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. "Edward, no sé lo que está pasando... pero... me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa."

"No es asunto tuyo. No tienes que preocuparte al respecto," dijo Edward en un tono bajo y grave.

"Eso dices... pero ella estaba sentada fuera de mi casa, siguiéndome sólo Dios sabe a cuántos sitios, y ahora, acorralándome en el supermercado. Sólo dime una cosa, Edward. ¿Es peligrosa? Estoy asustada." Bella declaró.

Al principio, Edward se quedó quieto, como si no fuera a aceptar la solicitud de información de Bella. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro, soltó su mano de la de ella y se sentó con la espalda recta en su silla. Cuando por fin la miró, había levantado un muro y era más que obvio. Alguien iba a hacerse daño y no iba a ser él.

"Eso depende de lo que entiendas por peligrosa," dijo finalmente.

* * *

Siento tardar tanto entre capítulos, de verdad, pero tengo poco tiempo libre. Aún así ahora tengo un poco más, a ver si me puedo organizar y sacar ratos para escribir y traducir.

No hace falta que me preguntéis si voy a seguir traduciendo. Voy a hacerlo, no os preocupéis.


	19. Capítulo 19 18 y Vida

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 19 – 18 y Vida**

Bella observó el severo cambio en el estado de humor y lenguaje corporal de Edward con interés y con cautela. Podía verle cerrarse ante ella y estaba decidida a no permitirlo. Lo último que deseaba era volver, volver a como eran antes.

"Edward, cuando dijiste que hablaríamos, en cierto modo tuve la impresión de que... confiabas en mí," dijo Bella monótonamente.

"No es una cuestión de confianza," negó Edward. "Es solo que... ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

Bella le miró en silencio durante unos instantes mientras consideraba su respuesta. ¿No acababa de decirle que su madre la estaba asustando? Quería que le confirmara que Esme Cullen no le causaría más daño del que ya le había causado.

Claro que no haber visto a una persona en más de doce años hacía casi imposible ser un experto en sus conductas de comportamiento.

Edward no tenía ni idea de como era Esme, y probablemente estaba tan asustado como ella. Bella no sabía mucho acerca de los hombres, pero sabía que no les gustaba mostrar miedo.

"Así que, ¿No vas a trabajar mañana?" preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Voy a atar algunos cabos sueltos más en el apartamento y habré acabado con él."

Cuando les sirvieron la cena la situación se tornó violenta, y después de unas alabanzas superficiales acerca de como estaba la comida, un incómodo silencio cubrió la mesa.

"Edward..." Bella empezó y se detuvo. Si él no quería hablar con ella... si ya no quería estar allí con ella, quería darle una salida. "Si no te apetece esto..." agitó la mano entre ellos dos.

Edward suspiró antes de poner el tenedor encima de la servilleta. "No... sí. Quiero decir, si quiero. Realmente quiero estar aquí contigo esta noche. Yo sólo... lo que has dicho, realmente me cogió por sorpresa. "

"Lo siento," se disculpó Bella mientras miraba a la mesa.

"No. No te disculpes. Me alegro de que me lo dijeras, sólo necesitaba un minuto para digerirlo todo. Estoy bien," Edward aclaró.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio," insistió.

Bella asintió y volvió su atención hacia la comida. Poco a poco, movió el tenedor entre la pasta restante, mientras buscaba en su mente un tema seguro que discutir.

Un movimiento lento provocó un hormigueo en su mano y Bella miró como Edward ponía su mano sobre la suya.

"No fue mi intención ser un gilipollas" dijo Edward.

"Oye, si yo no puedo pedir disculpas, tú tampoco," Bella le guiñó un ojo.

Edward sonrió y apartó su plato. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

"Si." Bella asintió antes de coger su abrigo y su bolso, mientras Edward pagaba la cuenta.

Como no estaba lloviendo, Edward condujo hacia el río, como había sugerido originalmente. Sin embargo, el sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto y Bella se preguntaba en silencio si él esperaba que ella caminara penosamente por el bosque hasta el río en la oscuridad. No quería echar a perder lo que fuera que él había planeado, pero decir que estaba aterrorizada por lo que podía estar al acecho en la oscuridad era casi un eufemismo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reservas, Bella permaneció en silencio, mientras Edward se detuvo al borde del bosque y apagó el coche. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando parecía que iban al parque a enrollarse como un par de estudiantes de instituto. Pero ese pensamiento se disipó tan pronto como Edward apagó el motor de su coche y se apeó.

"¿Vamos eh... a entrar ahí?" Bella dijo, su voz desafiaba la confianza que estaba tratando mostrar con tanta diligencia.

"Claro," Edward asintió. "¿No has estado aquí nunca de noche?"

"No," contestó Bella sólidamente.

Edward le tendió la mano, y ella la aceptó sin dudarlo. La condujo hacia una estrecha carretera asfaltada que por lo general estaba poblada por ciclistas durante el día.

Pero por la noche, estaba desolada y vacía.

Un búho se oyó a lo lejos y Bella se sobresaltó con el ruido. Edward se rió por lo bajo mientras ella soltaba su mano de la suya y la apoyaba fuertemente en la articulación del codo. Cerró el espacio entre ellos y se inclinó hacia su costado.

"¿Viste eso?" Bella preguntó mientras se detuvo de repente señalando a una sombra que se movía justo delante de ellos.

"Tranquilízate, Bella. Es sólo un gato," rió Edward.

"¿Cómo sabes que es un gato? No puedes verlo mejor que yo," le dijo Bella.

Cuando Edward no respondió nada, Bella se contuvo por temor a que él estuviese malinterpretando su ansiedad con disconformidad con su cita.

"Hace una noche preciosa," le dijo acentuando lo positivo. "El aire huele tan limpio."

"Si hay algo que tenemos en Forks, es aire limpio. La lluvia se asegura de eso," contestó Edward.

"¿Has estado aquí toda la vida?" preguntó Bella.

"Básicamente," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Me marché un tiempo... volví. No es mucho, pero es lo que conozco."

Bella asintió a su declaración. "Hay consuelo en la familiaridad." Iba a decirle lo a menudo que añoraba su casa cuando estaba sola, pero algo se movió en un arbusto cercano y eso la asustó y perdió su vía de pensamiento.

De repente, Edward se detuvo e hizo un gran giro en forma de "u", tirando de Bella con él, de vuelta por la dirección por la que acababan de venir.

"¿Qué es? ¿A dónde vamos?," tembló Bella, lista para salir corriendo en cuanto le avisara.

Edward se echó a reír. "Deberías verte la cara." La llevó a una zona amplia, abierta, donde una farola frente al aparcamiento iluminó bien su camino. A través de una pequeña puerta, apareció una pasarela y mientras la cruzaron, Bella podía oír el hilo de agua por debajo. Siguieron caminando hasta que pudo ver y oír desplegarse las olas de la alborotada corriente del río.

"¿Esta esto mejor?" Edward preguntó sobre su nueva, bien iluminada y amplia localización.

"Wow," suspiró Bella con asombro. "Probablemente haya pasado por este área unas mil veces y nunca le presté atención. Es muy agradable."

"Es mejor de noche," le aseguró Edward. Se volvió para mirar a Bella en ese momento, antes de que ella pudiera ocultar la expresión de desacuerdo de su rostro. Él se burló de su miedo.

"Lo siento. Me intimidan fácilmente las cosas que aparecen de golpe en la noche," se rió de Bella de su propia inseguridad.

"Sí, bueno, cuando creces tan rápido como lo hice yo, superas el miedo a la oscuridad muy rápido. "

Bella asintió afirmativamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Edward había ofrecido sólo un poquito de su pasado, y tal vez, por asociación, a su madre. Ella contuvo la respiración esperando a ver si él iba a continuar.

Y lo hizo.

"Cuando de niño, te despiertas de una pesadilla, sólo para darte cuenta de que la pesadilla era mejor que la realidad, las cosas que se mueven y murmuran en los rincones oscuros ya no parecen tan importantes." Edward se apoyó en la barandilla de la pasarela, y sus ojos no mostraron emoción alguna mientras miraban hacia el agua oscura.

"Suena aterrador, Edward," dijo Bella en voz baja, reafirmando que le había oído.

"No tienes ni idea," indicó. "Preferiría un bosque oscuro y lleno de aullidos a las habitaciones atestadas de niños desesperados por sobrevivir cualquier día."

La mente de Bella corrió cogiendo los pedacitos de información que Edward iba dándole. _Una realidad peor que una pesadilla_... _habitaciones atestadas_... _niños_... _desesperados por sobrevivir._

Sonaba como un...

"¿Un reformatorio de menores?" Bella preguntó asegurándose de que su voz no tuviese un tono acusador.

Edward abiertamente se burló de la frase. "No. Los reformatorios son para los que han tenido la suerte de ser considerados culpables. Una casa grupal. Eso sí que es el purgatorio donde permaneces hasta que te vuelves loco tratando de probar tu propia inocencia, o cedes a lo que todos los demás tratan de convencerte: que eres realmente culpable, pero te libraste."

Así que Edward había pasado un tiempo en una casa grupal. Bella trabajó para pegar las palabras como si fueran las piezas de una fotografía rasgada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la casa grupal?" dijo Bella con cuidado. No se atrevía a preguntarle que hizo para que le enviaran allí. Era demasiado pronto, y algo le decía que Edward se cerraría antes de responder de todos modos.

"Cerca de seis años," respondió Edward.

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando saliste?" Bella le miró con ojos cautelosos mientras continuaba la conversación.

Edward sonrió. "No sales de una casa grupal. Te marchas. Y me fui en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Ni un segundo antes."

"¿Así que fuiste a la casa grupal cuando tenías _doce_?" Bella vaciló y su voz reveló sus emociones hacía un niño tan pequeño entrando en esa vida.

"Entré en hogares de acogida en primer lugar, pero me escapaba constantemente. Y cada vez me escapaba, me colocan en un lugar nuevo. No dejaba de pensar que en algún momento me mandarían de vuelta a casa, pero en lugar de eso me mandaron a la casa grupal. Dejé de escaparme después de eso, porque sabía que no podría soportar que me enviaran a un lugar peor. "

Bella detuvo sus preguntas persistentes esperando que Edward siguiera arrojando algo de luz sobre sus primeros años.

Las hojas susurraban, las ondas gorgoteaba, los grillos chirriaban.

Pero Edward permaneció en silencio.

"¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Cuando te marchaste a los dieciocho años?" Bella solicitó.

"Jasper y yo nos mudamos a un apartamento-estudio," Edward se rió al recordar. "Era pequeñísimo, pero él quería irse por su cuenta y yo no podía esperar para escapar de todas esas reglas y las peleas... y de todas las personas de la casa grupal. Había demasiadas idas y venidas."

"¿Jasper?" Bella no se había dado cuenta de que se conocían el uno al otro desde hacía tanto tiempo. "¿Estaba él en la casa grupal contigo?"

"No. Nos conocimos justo después de graduarme en el instituto. Conseguí un trabajo en un huerto. Era una mierda, pero me sacó de la casa y puso suficiente dinero en mi bolsillo como para vivir por mi cuenta. Bueno, así conocí a Jasper. Alice también estaba, pero no empezaron a salir en serio hasta unos meses más tarde. Después empezó a ser muy difícil compartir la única habitación, así que él se fue a vivir con ella y yo conseguí otro trabajo en el molino para pagar el alquiler. Ahí conocí a Emmett. "

"Wow, habéis sido amigos durante mucho tiempo," comentó Bella. Deseaba poder decir lo mismo, pero la mayoría de sus amigos se habían materializado en la universidad, y aunque mantenía el contacto con unos pocos, la distancia realmente estrangulaba sus lazos.

"Sí. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ellos. Nos hemos ayudado entre nosotros a través de mierdas bastante atroces."

Mientras Bella se preguntaba si Emmett, Jasper y por asociación, Alice, sabían por qué Edward había estado en la casa grupal, Edward mencionó a la madre de Anthony. Inmediatamente, sus pensamientos perecieron y él obtuvo toda su atención.

"Salimos intermitentemente y me había dicho que estaba embarazada unas diez veces diferentes." Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo nerviosamente.

"¿No usabais métodos anticonceptivos?" Bella específicamente no hizo referencia a los condones, ya que hacían que el comentario pareciese demasiado personal... y habría alertado a Edward del hecho de que ella estaba pensando en su pene.

"Dijo que estaba tomando la píldora, pero yo era un niño estúpido, qué sabía yo ¿sabes? Si decía que pensaba que estaba embarazada, le creía... cada vez." La frase siguiente salió tan suavemente que Bella estaba segura de que no era para sus oídos. "Y al final fue verdad."

"¿Así que crees que ella se quedó embarazada a propósito?" Bella preguntó. "¿Para mantener cerca?"

Edward negó y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo. "Eso es lo que no entiendo. No nos llevábamos bien _en absoluto_. Discutíamos constantemente. Era muy celosa de todo y de todos. Y parecía querer una vida de la que yo no quería formar parte, y que ni podía darle.

"Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada la última vez... supongo que pude decir que era verdad. Parecía asustada y... me dijo que no quería ningún tipo de recordatorio de nuestra relación. Ella dijo que "se había encargado de ello" y eso fue todo."

"¿Te dijo que tuvo un aborto?" dijo Bella conteniendo el aliento.

Edward asintió. "A veces es muy difícil mirar a Anthony sabiendo que envié a su madre el dinero para deshacerse de él," suspiró Edward. "Estoy tan harto de sentirme culpable."

"Y no deberías," le dijo Bella rápidamente. "Sean cuales sean tus pensamientos sobre el aborto, todo el mundo sabe que hasta que el bebé nace, una madre puede tomar cualquier elección que ella quiera."

"Sí, pero yo no tenía que _pagar_ por ello," dijo Edward justo antes de maldecir en voz baja.

"Bueno, no lo hiciste. Afortunadamente," dijo Bella, para aligerar el estado de ánimo. Ella mantuvo la mirada dirigida hacia el agua debajo de ella, a pesar de que los sonidos de la misma daban más pruebas de su existencia que lo que se veía.

La luna casi llena avisaba de la llegada de las ocho en punto tan bien como un reloj de péndulo en movimiento de un abuelo. Edward había mencionado que necesitaba ser él quien metiera a Anthony en la cama esta primera noche en su nueva casa, por lo que Bella sabía que su primera cita estaba llegando a su fin. No quería ser demasiado parlanchina, así que sin decir palabra reflexionó sobre las cosas que Edward le había dicho hasta ahora, mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus conclusiones.

"Apuesto que estas pensando que desearías haber tenido toda esta información antes de acceder a salir conmigo," la sonrisa de Edward no contenía signo de alegría, mientras se separaba de la barandilla y se volvía hacia Bella.

"En realidad, estaba pensando que realmente tienes grandes amigos," Bella se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba feliz de ser capaz de responderle con honestidad, porque en ese momento, ella estaba pensando que Emmett y Jasper habían sido probablemente en gran parte la razón de que Edward hubiese salido tan bien como había salido.

"Sí, Jasper y Emmett son buenos tíos," coincidió Edward. "Aunque no estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo debes referirte a ellos como mis amigos. Te tienen bastante cariño."

Bella sonrió y volvió a mirar el río. Corría salvajemente y el sonido era suave, pero fuerte. Tan fuerte que casi no oyó la siguiente admisión de Edward.

"Y no son los únicos."

Bella miró para encontrar Edward mirándola intensamente, tratando de medir su reacción ante lo que acababa de decir.

Parecía tan serio.

"Oh, te refieres Anthony," Bella sonrió mientras fingió malentendido.

Edward siguió serio por unos instantes antes de que su rostro estallara en una sonrisa. "No, no me refería a Anthony," dijo, riendo, mientras envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de estar cerca de él una vez más.

"Yo también te tengo mucho cariño," susurró ella justo antes de que la boca de él envolviese la suya.

El hambre que alimentaba los besos de Edward fue evidente cuando sus fuertes y masculinas manos presionaban contra la espalda de Bella apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Habían desaparecido las caricias indecisas de su primer beso, la pasión comedida de su exhibición pública en el restaurante era un recuerdo lejano.

Ahora, solos en el bosque y envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche, Edward y Bella no se guardaron nada mientras expresaban físicamente lo que sus palabras no hacían.

Manos que agarraban frenéticamente la ropa y la piel desnuda transmitiendo la energía reprimida que se apresuraba a salir. Ojos que brillaban bajo los párpados desvelando la vulnerabilidad de sus sentimientos. Labios que chupaba y tiraban con avidez, dientes que agarraban y mordían benevolentemente; lenguas que acariciaban con urgencia y participaban con fervor... _me preocupo por ti; te deseo; te adoro; te anhelo; confío en ti; te admiro; te necesito..._

Un suspiro de deseo fue expulsado de los labios de Bella mientras Edward calentaba su piel con un rastro de los besos de su mandíbula hasta su clavícula y de vuelta a su expectante boca. Los dedos frenéticos rebuscaban entre una cacofonía de pelo color corteza mientras Bella sostenía la cara de Edward junto a la suya. Con valentía pasó su lengua por los labios de él y cuando su lengua se lanzó rápidamente entre sus dientes para reunirse con la suya, ella lo arrastró a un abrasador choque de labios con la boca abierta.

Abrumado por las emociones del momento, Edward apretó a Bella contra la barandilla de la pasarela, moldeando su cuerpo al de ella. Podía sentir los pliegues de la chaqueta, los botones de su camisa, el remache de los vaqueros y la evidencia de su excitación en forma de una gran protuberancia que empujaba contra su estómago.

Bella estaba agradecida de que su propia excitación no fuera tan obvia, porque si lo fuese, Edward habría sabido que habría le sido imposible rechazar cualquier cosa que intentara hacer con ella esa noche.

Pero en lugar de hacer cualquier indicio de avanzar, Edward retrocedió. Sus besos se aligeraron hasta que él y Bella estuvieron simplemente acurrucados en los brazos del otro, escuchando los fuertes latidos del corazón del otro.

"Creo que alguien te está esperando en casa," Bella murmuró en voz baja.

"Lo sé," dijo Edward. Su tono reveló que él había estado pensando lo mismo.

Bella se movió para liberar a Edward de su abrazo, pero él la sujeto aun más fuerte. "Todavía no," respiró contra su pelo.

Ella se echó a reír, pero se acomodó en su posición anterior sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Así que..." Edward comenzó. "Hablando de ese _alguien_ que me está esperando en casa..."

"¿Qué le vamos a decir?" Bella se preguntó.

"Exacto. Quiero decir... ¿hay algo que contar... es decir... hay algo, verdad?" Edward titubeó en torno a ese punto.

Bella pensó en lo que Edward estaba pidiendo. ¿Quería él etiquetar lo que había entre ellos? ¿Estaban en una relación o empezando una?

Ella esperaba que sí.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Bella preguntó, tratando de sacarle a Edward sus intenciones.

"Creo que está bastante claro lo que quiero, Bella."

Bella no pudo contener la risa. "Sí... supongo que has dejado algunas pistas por el camino. "

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?," Edward se inclinó hacia atrás de modo que ella pudo ver que estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno... y tal vez me equivoque, pero ¿recuerdas la primera vez que me pediste que cuidara de Anthony? ¿Cuando fuiste a la empresa de servicios públicos y me llevé a Anthony a casa conmigo del colegio? "

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno... sabías mi dirección. Y trataste de cubrirte diciendo que la cogiste del listado, solo que yo, intencionadamente no puse mi dirección en el directorio. Por lo que supe que habías hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo para conseguirla."

"¿Y si simplemente oí, por casualidad, a alguien decir donde vivías?"

"Nadie sabe donde vivo".

"Alice si."

Bella estiró el cuello para mirarle a la cara. De inmediato notó la expresión burlona que tenía.

"Así que ¿le preguntaste por mí?" Bella ya no estaba segura.

"Tal vez" se burló Edward.

"Bueno las cosas que descubres. Alice _puede_ guardar un secreto. "

"Pssh. Al carajo, claro que puede. No se lo pregunté a ella, Jasper hizo. Y entonces, él me lo dijo. Hay formas de evitar la bocaza de Alice. Solo requiere un poco de trabajo."

Era muy agradable, simplemente riendo y hablando y besándose y acariciándose, pero el tiempo se agotaba. Así que sin holgazanear más, Bella le permitió a Edward entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos mientras regresaban a su coche.

"Tal vez no deberíamos decirle nada a Anthony," pensó Bella en voz alta. "Al menos mientras no pregunte."

"¿Y si pregunta? Edward se preguntó.

"Si pregunta..." Bella no tenía ni idea. "¿Qué quieres decirle?"

"Bueno... puedo decirle que somos amigos especiales".

Bella hizo una mueca. No creía que _amiga especial_ sonora especial en absoluto. "Podemos decirle que somos simplemente amigos. Es la verdad... más o menos. Y si mantenemos nuestro comportamiento platónico frente a él, no creo que tenga ninguna razón para cuestionárselo. ¿Y tu?"

"Define platónico," insistió Edward antes de dar su opinión sobre la definición de amigo.

"No voy a meterte la lengua hasta la garganta en su presencia."

"Bueno... ¿podemos hacer esto?" Edward levantó sus manos unidas.

"Claro. No veo ningún problema en que nos cojamos de la mano."

"¿Y esto?" paso la mano por detrás y palmeó el culo de Bella sobre su chaqueta.

"Creo que no," dijo ella riendo.

"¿Y esto?" Se inclinó y la besó brevemente en el lateral de su cara.

"Um..." pero antes de que pudiera responder plenamente, Edward se movió hacia su boca acallando cualquier debate que tuviera contra él.

Y ella no le disuadió en absoluto.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Edward, habían logrado tener una discusión seria, centrada en la forma en que llevarían su relación en presencia de Anthony. Bella sabía que Anthony era un niño muy observador y que probablemente sería capaz de resolver que el lazo que ella compartía con su padre estaba por encima y más allá de lo que él compartía con otras mujeres.

Por lo tanto, decidieron que iban a responder a cualquiera y todas las preguntas con tan pocas palabras como Anthony permitiera. Sabían que seguiría haciendo preguntas hasta que se sintiera satisfecho con las respuestas, y esperaban que sus preguntas fueran una manifestación externa de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar, entender y soportar.

"Voy a decir buenas noches aquí," dijo Bella mientras salía del coche de Edward.

"¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? ¿Sólo un segundo?," Edward preguntó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. "No quiero ponerme en medio. Anthony te ha estado esperando toda la noche."

Bella sabía que Edward no tomo el rehúse a su oferta como un rechazo. Sabía que él realmente quería hacer que Anthony estuviese cómodo en su nuevo hogar. Era todo un acontecimiento a destacar y ella puso tanta importancia en él como hizo Edward.

"Espero que no se haya dormido," los ojos de Edward buscaron en las ventanas del segundo piso en busca de signos de luz.

"Pues si lo esta, le despiertas," dijo Bella. "Haz que todo sea importante. Es lo que Anthony necesita".

Bella dio un paso hacia Edward hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos. "Gracias por una noche encantadora. Lo pasé muy bien contigo," dijo antes de besarle suavemente en los labios.

Edward le devolvió el beso antes de susurrar su agradecimiento. "Y gracias... por... ya sabes."

Bella frunció el ceño ligeramente. No sabía a que se refería.

"Por no preguntar sobre lo que pasa con mi madre. Sé que lo quieres saber... y yo quiero contártelo. Es que... no puedo. No en este momento" aclaró.

Bella frotó su hombro para tranquilizarle. "No te presionaré para que hables antes de estar listo, pero cuando lo estés, estaré aquí para ti. Y si Esme trata de encontrarme de nuevo, voy a... bueno no tengo ni idea de lo que haré, pero no hablaré con ella."

Edward asintió rígidamente y Bella supo que el tema estaba zanjado. Después de un último beso, cruzó el aparcamiento hasta su camioneta y se metió dentro.

Esa noche, mientras yacía en su cama reflexionando sobre la noche, sus pensamientos finales estaban con Edward y cómo habría arropado a Anthony por primera vez en su propio dormitorio. Deseaba muchísimo haberlo visto y había sido difícil rechazar la oferta de entrar de Edward. Pero sabía que iba a haber veces que tendría que mantenerse en un segundo plano en la relación de Edward y Anthony, y esta era sin duda una de esas veces.

Nueve horas más tarde, Bella se despertó con el sonido desagradable de su teléfono desde la mesilla de noche. Ella sonrió de inmediato, esperando que fuera Edward.

Fue algo más que una ligera decepción cuando no fue él quien llamaba.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó la voz. "Cuánto tiempo sin hablar."

Bella se sentó en la cama y tragó para limpiar su ronquera mañanera. "¿Rosalie?"

"Me sorprende que todavía reconozcas mi voz."

"Oh, no me vengas con eso. Tu tampoco me has llamado."

El silencio tiñó la línea mientras cada mujer esperaba a que la otra hablara. Finalmente Rosalie soltó una risita incómoda.

"Bueno... va a ser así, ¿eh?" preguntó combativa.

"¿Así cómo?" Bella no se retractó.

"No me hablas."

"Me has llamado tu, Rosalie. Eso por lo general indica que tienes algo que decir."

"Mira, pensé que éramos amigas. Y entonces, de repente, dejas de hablarme. Llamé para ver qué estaba pasando."

"No he dejado de hablarte, Rosalie. Tienes cosas mejores que hacer que pasar las tardes entre semana en la pizzería o en el bar local conmigo. ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué es lo que has oído?" preguntó Rosalie.

Bella echó un vistazo a su reloj. Ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana, pero en vez de dormir, Rosalie quería que fingiese que no sabía sobre su lío con Derek y la relación disuelta con Emmett.

Bueno era demasiado temprano para las adivinanzas.

"He oído que engañaste a Emmett con Derek, eso es lo que he oído," declaró rotundamente Bella.

"No le engañé," corrigió Rosalie. "Solo... le dije que quería ver a otras personas."

"¿Y lo estas haciendo?"

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"¿Ver a otras personas?"

"Bueno... sólo a Derek."

"Por el amor de Dios" murmuró Bella en disgusto.

"¡Ni siquiera te gusta! No puedes enfadarte conmigo por salir con él cuando claramente dijiste que no estabas interesada."

"¿Crees que es eso lo que me importa?" Bella preguntó mientras apartaba la colcha y saltó fuera de la cama. "¿Qué pasa con Emmett?"

"¿Emmett?"

"Sí. Ya sabes, ¿el chico con el que solías vivir? "

"Mira quién está actuando en plan resabido," dijo Rosalie a la defensiva."No tengas en cuenta el hecho de que ni siquiera conocías a Emmett. Durante todo el tiempo que estábamos saliendo apenas cruzaste dos palabras con él, y ahora, de repente, ¿eres su protectora emocional o algo así? Y mientras tanto, ¿no puedes hablar conmigo por que he ejercido mi derecho otorgado por Dios de escoger a alguien más? ¿Qué diablos es esto, Bella?"

"He pasado... algo más de tiempo con Emmett últimamente," dijo Bella vagamente.

Hubo un grito fuerte en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica y Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato que Rosalie había entendido mal. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera aclarar que era por Edward por lo que estaba viendo a Emmett con más frecuencia, y no porque ella estaba viendo Emmett, la línea telefónica se cortó. Rosalie había colgado.

Bella suspiró y puso el teléfono en su mesilla de noche. Se encargaría de Rosalie más tarde, después de que hubiese tomado al menos una taza de café. Apostó que tardaría menos tiempo en tomar dicho café del que le tomaría a Rosalie subirse a su coche, conducir hasta casa de Bella y patearle el culo.

Mientras Bella caminaba lentamente por su apartamento, comenzó a notar las cosas en su casa que estaban desatendidas. Había polvo en la estantería, un montón de correo en la mesa, ¡no había conciliado el estado de su cuenta bancaria! La alfombra no se había aspirado al menos en dos semanas; Bella normalmente aspiraba cada tres días.

Y cuando entró en la cocina y vio la luz parpadeante de los mensajes del contestador, se dio cuenta de otra cosa que había olvidado: Acción de Gracias.

_"Bella, ya que no he oído nada de ti, papá y yo no estábamos seguros de si ibas a venir por Acción de Gracias. Te he llamado varias veces e incluso por correo electrónico. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupada. Llámame. Tengo noticias."_

Bella no sabía qué le molestaba más, si el hecho de que realmente no quería ir a casa por Acción de Gracias o el hecho de que su madre "tuviese noticias". Las noticias de Renee Swan nunca habían sido algo bueno.

El teléfono sonó cuando Bella había tomado sólo la mitad de su primera taza de café. O era Rosalie llamando de nuevo con una reprimenda fresca, o era la madre de Bella. Por lo tanto, Bella no pensó en otra cosa que contestar el teléfono con una disculpa. Funcionaría para ambos escenarios.

"Oye, lo siento. Es temprano y tengo un par de cosas en la cabeza..."

"¿Como Edward?" Alice soltó una risita.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al no tener que lidiar con su madre o Rosalie todavía. "Vaya, me alegro de oír tu voz".

"¿Ah sí?" Alice estaba claramente a la espera de escuchar una explicación a esa declaración.

"Rosalie me llamó esta mañana y empezó a decir que por qué yo ya no la llamaba y malinterpretó algo que dije y me colgó."

"¿Te refieres a la parte en la que tu te estas enrollando con Emmett?" Alice interrumpió.

"¿Te llamó?"

"Por supuesto que me llamó. Gritando".

"¿Está de camino hacia aquí?"

"Nah. La calmé," aseguró Alice. "Pero tuve que decirle sobre ti y Edward. Espero que no se suponía que era un secreto."

"No, no es un secreto." Bella se frotó los ojos antes de pasar esa misma mano por su pelo enredado. "¿Debería llamarla ahora, o darle un poco de tiempo?

Alice se quedó en silencio en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica por un momento. Para Alice, ese silencio era más elocuente que cualquier cosa que podría haber dicho.

"Creo que Rosalie te llamó porque ella... esta teniendo problemas," Alice soltó.

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?" Bella se enderezó.

"Las cosas simplemente... no van de acuerdo al plan"

"¿Lo hacen alguna vez?"

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? " Alice se apresuró al siguiente punto. "De todos modos, creo que... bueno, en realidad no puede venir a pasar el rato conmigo porque Emmett está aquí... y ella siempre tiene miedo de que él conteste el teléfono cuando llama aquí... en realidad sólo necesita una amiga, Bella. "

El temor en la voz de Alice desarmó a Bella. "¿Está bien?" preguntó Bella con remordimiento.

"Quizá debería dejar que te lo diga ella. Realmente... debe salir de ella," insistió Alice.

"Oh, ¿_Ahora_ eres un cotilla reformada?" Bella la reprendió.

Alice soltó una risita. "Hey, ¡estoy intentándolo!" Pero entonces el humor dejó su voz y añadió: "Pero no seas demasiado dura durante mucho tiempo acerca de la elección que hizo en relación con Derek y Emmett. Yo... creo que ha aprendido su lección en cuanto a eso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ha hecho algo Derek?" preguntó Bella.

"Realmente no puedo hablar ahora," Alice susurró.

Claro. Emmett. Era más que probable que ya estuviera frente al televisor viendo cualquier programa deportivo.

"Entendido," dijo Bella abstractamente. Su mente estaba con Rosalie y lo que posiblemente estuviese pasándole.

"Hey, tengo que irme, pero primero tienes que decirme por qué contestaste al teléfono con una disculpa," estipuló Alice.

"Oh, pensé que eras Rosalie o mi madre. Me imaginé que una disculpa era la mejor manera de disolver el festival de gritos que iba a recibir."

"¿Por qué iba a gritarte tu madre?"

"Porque no la he llamado y casi es Acción de Gracias. Quiere asegurarse de que voy a ir a casa. "

"¿Vas a ir?"

Bella gruñó por tener que responder a esa pregunta antes de tan siquiera haberlo descubierto por sí misma. "No quiero".

"¿Por Edward?"

_Buena forma de ponerlo en perspectiva Alice._

"No estoy segura. Es decir, todo con Edward es muy reciente, así que no puedo esperar que él cambie sus planes y sé que él no espera eso de mí..."

"Edward no tiene ningún tipo de plan. ¿Estás bromeando? Es un hombre soltero. Acción de Gracias es un día cualquiera. Normalmente habría venido por aquí, pero este año voy a casa de mi jefe."

"¿Tu jefe?"

"Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Estoy tratando de obtener un ascenso. De todos modos, deberías invitar a Edward."

"¿No crees que él pensara que es demasiado pronto para comenzar a pasar días festivos importantes juntos?"

"¿En serio, Bella? ¿Estás aplicando condiciones tipo felicitación Hallmark en tu relación con Edward? Es decir, no es que vosotros dos siguierais el camino más convencional de juntaros en primer lugar."

"Cierto."

Bella pensó en lo que Alice había dicho por mucho tiempo después de que la conversación telefónica hubiese terminado. Mientras se duchaba, ponderó el hecho de que ella y Edward entrecruzaron sus caminos de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. No hubo una introducción cargada de atracción o un primer encuentro sobre terreno común. Pero a pesar de que habían pasado por alto llegar a conocerse uno al otro de manera tradicional, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que ahí era donde habían ido a parar y todos los sentimientos de inseguridad y ansiedad por no querer liar las cosas estaban en pleno apogeo.

Así que Bella siguió preocupándose por cual sería la reacción de Edward, si lo hacía y cuando lo hiciera, si le invitaba a él y a Anthony a cenar a su casa en Acción de Gracias.

Pero a medida que se preocupaba, se aseguró de atender las cosas por su apartamento que no estaban recibiendo la atención necesaria. Limpió, pasó la aspiradora, dobló la ropa y conciliado el estado de su cuenta bancaria.

Y cuando Edward llamó esa misma tarde, se sintió tan aliviada como lo estaría cualquier otra mujer tras recibir la llamada de después de-la-primera-cita.

"Hey," él saludó.

"Hola, Edward" Bella intentó y fracasó en su intento de no parecer demasiado entusiasta. "¿Qué haces?"

"No mucho"

Parecía distraído, pero Bella había dado tantas vueltas al asunto sobre si preguntar o no a Edward por Acción de Gracias, que simplemente dejó escapar su invitación, sin dar importancia si era el momento adecuado.

"Um, ¿estás ocupado en Acción de Gracias? Porque si quieres venir aquí, eso sería genial. Pero si no ... eh, sería genial, también. Sólo creí que Anthony y tú quizás no tendríais ya sabes... cena."

"Uh, sí. Claro. Lo que sea" contestó Edward.

"Entonces ... ¿vendrás?" Bella no estaba segura.

"Sí," reiteró Edward, pero su entonación reveló que estaba a un millón de millas de distancia. Era posible incluso que no tuviese ni idea de que había aceptado a asistir a la cena de Acción de Gracias.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Bella le preguntó sin rodeos. _¿Le habría llamado Rosalie a él también?_

"Oh... nada. Yo solo, tengo que ir a solucionar algo esta tarde, pero si no estás ocupada esta noche, ¿quieres salir?"

"Claro. ¿A qué hora?"

"Te llamaré. No me llevará mucho tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a... esta tarde, pero no será mucho."

Edward estaba siendo deliberadamente evasivo. Bella se preguntaba si era su invitación para que le preguntara qué iba a hacer, o si él no quería decírselo, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo mediocre por ocultarlo.

"¿Vas a llevar a Anthony contigo?" curioseó.

"Voy a llevárselo a Jasper," dijo Edward.

"¿Por qué?" protestó Bella.

"Bueno, trataba de darte un descanso. No quiero que parezca que eres la niñera."

"No me siento de esa manera. ¿Y quién dice que quiero un descanso?"

Edward se echó a reír. "Está bien, te le llevaré, pero tengo que advertirte. Creo que Alice le dio azúcar hasta el límite anoche. Está infernalmente hiperactivo."

Edward no exageraba. Tan pronto como Anthony entró en su apartamento, caminó nervioso hasta la habitación de invitados y sacó libros, juguetes y videos y aparentemente no tenía ningún interés en nada de eso.

"Vaya," dijo Bella cuando miró a Edward. "No estabas bromeando."

"Ella le dejó comer de un millón de _pixie stix*,_" dijo Edward mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Fue casi imposible conseguir meterle en la cama anoche."

"Espero que le cepillaras los dientes." Bella hizo una mueca al pensar en lo que todo ese azúcar le estaba haciendo a los dientes de Anthony.

Edward cambió rápidamente de tema y Bella sabía que eso significaba que él no había ni pensado en la higiene bucal de Anthony. Bella planeó usar una de las bolsas de regalo que sobraron de la visita del dentista a su clase tan pronto como Edward se marchara.

"Bueno, no tardaré mucho. Eso espero..." Edward dijo bajando la voz.

Bella le siguió hasta la puerta y arregló el cuello de su chaqueta cuando se giró hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿quieres decirme lo que está pasando o no?" preguntó en voz baja.

"O no," respondió él igual de bajo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia Edward el tiempo suficiente para verle inclinarse para besarla. Después de que sus labios se tocaron por un breve momento, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró a los ojos, "Tan pronto como esté listo... serás la primera persona con la que hable, ¿de acuerdo?"

Al instante Bella supo lo que Edward estaba diciéndole, de la mejor manera en que era capaz, sobre a donde iba. Él iba a ver a Esme. Iba a ver a su madre.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

*Pixie Stix (Palos de duende) - son un tipo de dulce en polvo que viene embasado en un sobre con forma de "pajita" h t t p : / / www(dot)nashvillenut(dot)com/images/candy_pixy_sticks(dot)gif


	20. Chapter 20 Quédate a mi lado

**A Rough Start**

**Chapter 20 – Quédate a mi lado**

"Es, eh... todo tuyo," Alice le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en el brazo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. "¡Buenas noches, Anthony!" dijo por encima del hombro.

"Espera un momento," Edward intentó detenerla. "¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Se portó mal o algo así?"

"No, se portó genial", contestó Alice con ojos huidizos. "Pero te no voy a mentir, estoy cansadísima. Tiene más energía que una planta de energía nuclear."

"Hmm," Edward murmuró. Eso no sonaba como Anthony. Por lo general era bastante apagado, contentándose con sumergirse en un proyecto que no incluía a otros.

Cuando Edward entró en el salón, hacia el sonido del televisor a todo volumen, oyó a Alice abrir la puerta de entrada, y después de prometer llamar a Bella para obtener todos los detalles en directo de su cita, se había ido.

"¿Anthony?" Edward se acercó a él con cautela.

Anthony se volvió hacia el sonido y luego se centró en Edward, sostenía un Pixy Stix abierto en cada mano.

"¡Estás aquí!" exclamó con una cantidad inadecuada de exuberancia. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y Edward dedujo que estaba buscando a Alice.

"Alice dijo buenas noches. Tuvo que irse a casa para ir a la cama, que es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer tú," dijo Edward.

Pero Anthony no estaba buscando a Alice. "¿Está la señorita Swan aquí?," preguntó.

"No. Está en su casa" contestó Edward. Le hizo gracia la forma casi espástica en la que Anthony estaba sacudiendo sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante. "Voy a coger esto." Liberó a su hijo de la golosina; Anthony se rindió fácilmente.

"Me tomé muchos de esos. ¡Alice me dio una bolsa llena de ellos!" Anthony levantó las manos para indicar como de grande era la bolsa.

Edward esperaba que su hijo estuviera exagerando, pero cuando vio lo alterado que estaba Anthony cuando se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la escalera, Edward estaba seguro de que le había dicho la verdad.

"¿Puedo ir ahora a mi cama-coche?" Preguntó Anthony con entusiasmo.

"Vamos," se burló Edward, tratando de igualar el entusiasmo de su hijo, pero no lo alcanzó. Su mente estaba en que podría decir para destacar este momento como uno importante para la mente de un niño de cinco años.

Anthony subió corriendo las escaleras y se encontraba en su dormitorio antes de que Edward llegara al piso superior. Exclamó _oohs_ y _ahhs_ con cada detalle sin importancia, como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Tocó sus perchas con forma de coche e hizo un show descolgando su mochila, sólo para colgarla de nuevo.

Se quedó mirando con reverencia a su cama antes de retirar las mantas y meterse entre ellas.

"¿Cansado?" Edward preguntó, mientras buscaba el lugar adecuado en la cama de Anthony para sentarse.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. "Alice dijo que no podía ir a mi habitación hasta que tu llegaras a casa," explicó Anthony.

"¿Y le hiciste caso?" Edward preguntó.

Anthony asintió mientras tiraba del edredón tan alto que sólo se le veía la cabeza.

"Mmm..." Edward miró a su alrededor por las paredes como si fueran a darle las palabras que decir. Recordó lo que Bella le había dicho durante la cena y pensó que no había un momento mejor como el presente para hacer frente a todo lo que quería y tenía que decir.

"Bueno... ¿qué piensas de tú nueva habitación?" preguntó Edward.

Los ojos de Anthony perforaron a Edward cuando el niño le miró inquietamente. "¿Te vas a ir?" finalmente preguntó.

"¿Irme? ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Edward se quedó desconcertado.

Anthony se encogió sus pequeños hombros. "Porque cada vez que tengo una habitación nueva, alguien distinto cuida de mí."

Hogares de acogida. De repente, los sentidos de Edward fueron golpeados con los recuerdos de lo que su hijo hablaba exactamente. La gran cantidad de direcciones diferentes, decoraciones distintas y olores diferentes: aceite de cocina quemado, naftalina, amoníaco, lejía, menta... Cada nuevo hogar había llegado con su propio conjunto de reglas, castigos y terrores.

Edward de repente se acordó de todo vivamente, y pensó que lo más probable era que Anthony también lo hiciera. Una tristeza profunda oprimió su pecho, no porque pudiese identificarse con las experiencias de Anthony, sino por que Anthony había tenido esas experiencias de primera mano.

"Yo, eh... sé lo que es eso, Anthony," confesó Edward. "Cuando era un poco más mayor que tú, viví en muchos sitios también."

Los ojos de Anthony se hicieron más grandes con su expresión de sorpresa y echó un vistazo más amplio desde debajo de las mantas.

"¿Tu mamá también se fue al cielo?"

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente a la mirada inquisitiva de Anthony. Si respondía que su madre no estaba en el cielo, lo más probable era que Anthony preguntase por qué Edward se había mudado tanto. Y a diferencia del hijo de un militar o el heredero de un empresario, Edward no tenía una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de por qué se mudó con tanta frecuencia. Y de ninguna manera le iba a decir a su hijo la verdad. En especial ahora, cuando le veía como si fueran aliados.

"No, mi mamá no está en el cielo," Edward precipitó sus palabras. "Pero yo no vivía con mis padres cuando era un niño. No tenía a mi mamá o mi papá, pero no es igual para ti. Tienes... a tu papá. Me tienes a mí. Y donde quiera que yo esté, a partir de ahora, esa es tú casa. Nunca te voy a dejar, Anthony. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora que nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro..." Edward bajó el volumen preguntándose cuánto de lo que estaba diciendo en realidad era comprendido.

"¿Me conociste cuando era un bebé?" Anthony preguntó en voz baja.

"Eh... no." Edward estaba decepcionado por tener que responder a esa pregunta de esa manera.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que eres mi papá?"

Edward nunca había considerado siquiera la idea de que, a diferencia de él, Anthony no había recibido ninguna prueba concreta de que Edward era quien decía ser. Mientras que Edward recibió pruebas de ADN y análisis de sangre, por no mencionar una historia que corroboraba la realidad; Anthony había sido simplemente llevado de aquí para allá y le habían dicho a dónde ir.

Consciente de esto, Edward sabía una respuesta tan simple como "Porque lo soy", no sería suficiente, como tampoco lo sería una explicación clínica de las pruebas médicas y técnicas.

"Bueno, cuando tenía cinco años, era exacto a ti," comenzó a Edward. "Y los dos tenemos los ojos verdes y una tonelada de remolinos que hacen que nuestro pelo haga cosas locas."

Anthony encontró eso divertido.

"Y, te llamaron así por mi. Tu nombre es Anthony. Mi segundo nombre es Anthony," continuó Edward.

En ese momento, fue como si Edward le hubiese dado a su hijo un viaje a Disneyland, al zoológico y a la juguetería más grande del mundo al mismo tiempo. La cara de Anthony se iluminó de alegría por el paralelismo entre sus nombres y Edward mentalmente se pateo el culo por no haber priorizado resaltarlo antes.

"Y mira," Edward se quitó el calcetín ante de sacar el pie de Anthony por debajo de la colcha. "Los mismos dedos de los pies, los tuyos solo tienen que crecer un poco."

Una vez más, Anthony rió.

"Pero además de todo eso, hay pruebas especiales que los médicos puedan hacer para saber si mi interior es igual que el tuyo. Y lo son. Yo soy tu padre y tú eres mi hijo," afirmó Edward.

"Sí" Anthony se limitó a decir, como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo.

"Así que... ya sabes... si quieres... puedes... llamarme Papá," Edward tropezó con sus palabras, tratando de que fueran lo más casuales posible.

"Y tú puedes llamarme hijo," sonrió Anthony, sin perder ni un detalle.

Edward no pudo evitar reír. Aceptó el permiso de Anthony, tan inocente como era, haciendo un show alisando su pelo y dándole un toque suave en la punta de la nariz. "Está bien, es hora de apagar las luces," dijo Edward deteniéndose un momento en el interruptor de la luz en la pared cerca de la puerta.

"La luz encendida, por favor," Anthony miraba sospechosamente los dedos de Edward, pues casi accionó el interruptor.

"¿No prefieres tener una luz de noche?" Edward sugirió, pero Anthony fue firme en que quería la habitación tan brillante como pudiera ser.

"No, sólo la luz," reiteró, que apuntando hacia arriba al aplique.

"Muy bien" Edward dudó en el umbral. "Buenas noches, hijo."

"Buenas noches, Papá," replicó la voz tranquila y silenciosa del niño contento.

Había pensado que tendría el significado de cualquier otro título, como Senior o Junior, o algo equivalente tan distinguido pero inconsecuente. Pero el impacto emocional de escuchar a su hijo llamarle "Papá" por primera vez... dio a Edward un propósito, dirección y _vida_.

Mientras Edward bajaba las escaleras, hacia la sala de estar, pedazos de su corazón resucitaban al darse cuenta de quién y qué era él para Anthony. Las imágenes y los escenarios corría por su mente: salvando a Anthony de un matón; _soy_ un protector. Animando el gol de la victoria desde la barrera. _Soy_ un animador. Enseñando a Anthony cómo arreglar un coche. _Soy_ un instructor. Comprándole a Anthony su primer coche. _Soy_ un proveedor. Diciéndole a Anthony sobre las chicas. _Soy_ un mentor.

El orgullo emanaba de Edward mientras se abrazaba a lo mucho que quería ser todo eso para Anthony. Pero había otra emoción que se desbordaba, sofocando la satisfacción de ser un humilde padre.

Furia.

Y el sentimiento de furia fue rápidamente vencido por la ira cuando Edward luchó por entender cómo alguien, o más específicamente, su madre y su padre, pudieron tirar el privilegio de ser padres sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y le dolió la garganta del estrés de todo aquello, Edward trató de centrar su mente en otra cosa. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Bella y asegúrese de que ella había llegado bien a casa. Y tal vez estaría interesada en saber que Anthony y él habían tenido el la charla "padre-hijo".

Pero cuando Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono móvil, el trocito de papel que Bella le había dado, con la información Esme Cullen garabateada en él, cayó encima del mostrador y exigió su atención.

La ira que nunca se había disipado del todo se encendió una vez más. Edward se quedó mirando el pequeño pedazo de papel, deseando que ardiera, pero estaba demasiado fascinado con su contenido como para tirarlo.

Cuando dejó de analizar la escritura a mano, pidiéndole a su memoria que le dijera, que en efecto, era la escritura de su madre, se concentró en la dirección escrita en él.

Edward había vivido sus primeros doce años en la misma casa. Había memorizado su dirección y número de teléfono como un buen estudiante de guardería. Había escrito su número de teléfono en los anuarios de sus compañeros en la escuela privada en la que estaba inscrito hasta sexto grado. Lo había recitado en numerosas ocasiones a sus amigos para que pudieran hacerle una visita, y recordaba con claridad haberle dado su número de teléfono al menos a una chica en sexto grado, con la esperanza de que ella le llamara.

Así que definitivamente sabía que lo que estaba escrito en ese papel no eran el domicilio y número de teléfono de su infancia.

No es que no hubiese esperado que sus padres se mudaran, pero fue un poco desalentador saber que todas esas veces que había intentado huir, volver a Forks y a la casa que él recordaba, si hubiese tenido éxito, no hubiese habido nadie de relevancia esperándole.

Edward arrugó el papel y lo arrojó contra la pared, donde hizo un pequeño sonido tocándola antes de que aterrizara en silencio sobre la alfombra. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su sillón y televisión como si él y el objeto inanimado hubieran estado discutiendo.

Edward pasaba distraídamente los canales mientras su mente vagaba hacia Bella y la noche que habían pasado juntos. Pero en lugar de centrarse en lo increíble que se sentía al besarla o sentir las curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo, Edward recordaba el miedo en su rostro cuando deslizó ese trozo de papel hacia él y le preguntó por su madre.

Inmediatamente, un sentimiento de culpa le había inundado, la misma culpa que había surgido cuando Anthony le había preguntado, de una forma indirecta, por qué se mudó tanto cuando era niño.

Edward estaba cansadísimo de toda esa culpabilidad. Había vivido con ella durante casi trece años, cada segundo de cada día, y aceptó esa sentencia como penitencia por lo que había hecho. Pero ahora que estaba empezando a fluir en la vida de aquellos que le importaban, y manchaba sus experiencias, no era tan fácil de soportar.

Y aunque Edward sabía que la situación de Anthony era muy diferente a la suya, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable, de alguna manera, por el giro de los acontecimientos que habían llevado la vida de su hijo por un camino similar demasiado pronto en su corta vida. Edward sabía que tenía que preguntarle a Anthony sobre su experiencia en los hogares de acogida, pero sabía que no podría soportar si Anthony hubiese sido tratado mínimamente de la misma forma que había sido tratado Edward.

"No es mi jodida culpa" susurró Edward al papel arrugado segundos después, cuando estaba de pie frente a él, sin ser consciente de haber hecho el esfuerzo de caminar de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba.

Rápidamente, tomó el papel, lo abrió contra la encimera y lo miró.

Una hora más tarde, seguía exactamente en la misma posición. Sólo que para entonces, había terminado en una diatriba, enojado por el hecho de que Esme estaba tratando de meterse en su vida. Furioso porque estaba acechando a Bella y tratando de arruinar lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de las pocas cosas maravillosa que le habían sucedido en los últimos doce años.

Antes de poder quietarse la idea, tomó el teléfono y marcó los números tal cual estaban escritos.

Todo el tiempo que escuchó los tonos, estaba resuelto a decir lo que pensaba. _¡Aléjate de Bella! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!_

Pero entonces el tono se detuvo y respondió una voz femenina.

"¿Hola?"

Y de pronto, Edward tenía doce años de nuevo, y todo dentro de él quería gritar _Mamá_. Pero no lo dijo. No dijo nada. Se quedó allí, escuchando como Esme saludó dos veces más.

La mano de Edward comenzó a temblar ínfimamente cuando la voz se detuvo y hubo simplemente silencio en ambos extremos.

Escuchaba la respiración de ella. Y de pronto...

"¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?" susurró. "Edward..._por favor_."

Respiró con dificultad y se duplicó su ritmo cardíaco, pero no habló y no colgó. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirando el pequeño pedazo de papel y los números que acaba de marcar.

Todo estuvo en silencio por largo tiempo antes de que Edward escuchara una respiración profunda y después Esme empezó a hablar.

"En las tardes de domingo, la señora Raeburn práctica con la flauta en el parque. Cada domingo a las dos, me siento en un banco del parque y la escuchó tocar. Raramente hay alguien más allí a parte de mí. No creo que tan siquiera que la señora Raeburn sepa que voy a escucharla. Pero lo que hago... _cada_ domingo... al lado del claro y el pequeño cenador... por favor... di algo, Edward."

Hubo algo más de silencio antes de oír el clic definitivo en el otro extremo de la línea. Él colgó también, y como en trance, subió a su dormitorio.

Luchó contra el deseo de reprenderse a sí mismo mentalmente como un cobarde mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, vestido sólo con boxers. Durante años había practicado lo que les diría a sus padres, si alguna vez tuvieran la oportunidad. Sin embargo, cuando esa oportunidad se había presentado, no había dicho nada. Se había quedado mudo por el influjo de las emociones que le condujeron a la inactividad.

Edward pasó las horas sin dormir mientras repetía el episodio de la llamada telefónica una y otra vez en su mente. Durante las dos primeras horas, recordó el sonido de la voz de su madre mientras ella asumía que él estaba al otro extremo del teléfono, escuchando. Esto le llevó a un ataque de paranoia, convencido de que Esme lo había estado observando y por lo tanto sabía que era él quien estaba al teléfono.

Después de comprobar puertas y ventanas, pasó las siguientes horas diseccionando lo que ella había dicho. Sabía que su propósito de decirle exactamente donde estaría el domingo a las dos era para que fuera en su encuentro, allí.

"Ni hablar, joder" dijo a la habitación vacía.

Pero una hora más tarde, estaba pensando que podría ir y finalmente decirle todas las cosas que había planeado decirle. Tal vez debería compartir un poco de la culpa que le había estado persiguiendo a él por más de una década. Iría y le diría que se arrastrara de nuevo bajo la roca donde se había estado escondiendo hasta ahora. Ella necesitaba saber que él no la necesitaba y que no la quería.

Pero entonces múltiples preguntas sin respuesta le inundaron y le persiguieron.

Y entonces los recuerdos empezaron. Flash tras flash de como había sido la vida cuando tenía la edad de Anthony. Su madre presentándose en la puerta de su clase de segundo curso con una bandeja llena de pasteles; su madre cosiendo una capa en la parte posterior de su camiseta favorita para que pudiera pretender ser un súper héroe; su madre soplando en su rodilla raspada después de aplicar un antiséptico para que no le escociera tanto; su madre besándole al dejarle en el colegio, a pesar de que él luchaba por evitarlo; su madre sujetando su mano a fuera del mercado, hablando con una amiga; su madre, alisándole el pelo mientras lo arropaba por la noche ...

Las lágrimas le escocían en las esquinas de los ojos mientras se esforzaba por calmar a la bestia que le había tirado a los lobos con la madre suave y cariñosa de sus recuerdos. Había demasiadas preguntas, y en un momento honestidad consigo mismo, admitió que desde luego quería respuestas.

Continuó moviéndose, dando vueltas, y hasta que no consiguió sacárselo de la cabeza, no fue capaz de conseguir un poco de paz. En lugar de en su pasado deformado, Edward pensó en la mujer hermosa, que probablemente dormía, que no vivía muy lejos. Fueron las calmantes imágenes de Bella envuelta en sus brazos, las que finalmente le permitieron dormir.

No hace mucho, si Edward hubiese tenido sentimientos tan fuertes hacia una mujer como los que sentía hacia Bella, una cita tan exitosa como la que habían tenido no habría acabado con él durmiendo solo en su cama. A pesar de que anhelaba pasar la noche con ella, y estaba bastante seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo, sabía que era un protocolo que debían seguir, y no sólo por el bien de Anthony. Así es como funcionaban las cosas cuando realmente te importa alguien, cuando quieres comunicar que quieres algo más que una relación física.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Edward sólo estaba parcialmente inclinado a esa forma de pensar. En su corazón, y las partes de su cerebro que se alineaban con él, sabía que quería una relación profunda y significativa con Bella. Pero las partes de su cuerpo por debajo de su ombligo, y las partes de su cerebro alineadas con ellas, querían a Bella de formas que un verdadero caballero jamás articularía.

No había nada caballeroso en vividas imágenes mentales de Bella desnuda, su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras ella se cernía sobre él, sus pechos de punta y alcanzando su punto máximo, ella jugando con sus labios para conseguir su propio placer. El calor al rojo vivo que emanaban desde el vértice de sus piernas, brumosa y resbaladiza por su deseo.

El efecto que sus pensamientos tenían sobre su cuerpo lentamente sacaron a Edward del poco sueño que había conseguido. Mientras la mano viajaba a través de su torso hacia la erección presionada contra su ropa interior, dejó escapar un suave gemido de satisfacción por la fricción que esto creó.

La Bella del sueño miró a la enorme polla de Edward y se colocó para deslizarse sobre ella.

Ella soltó una risita.

La esquina de la boca de Edward se alzó mientras vio que la Bella del sueño le sonreía.

Había otra risita, pero esta vez se combinó con el contacto de piel contra piel en la cara externa del muslo.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Las piernas de la Bella del sueño no se habían movido...

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y volvió la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con humor.

"Haces ruidos raros cuando duermes," observó Anthony con una risita.

Edward rápidamente amontonó las sábanas encima de su prominente erección y se sentó. "Anthony... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No me gusta dormir solo," dijo simplemente.

Edward suspiró al ver que Anthony se acurrucaba a su lado. Probablemente Anthony se había despertado en mitad de la noche y había caminado hasta la habitación de Edward, simplemente para comprobar y asegurarse de que su nueva habitación no significaba un nuevo cuidador, después de todo.

"Todavía estoy aquí, Anthony," Edward le tranquilizó. "Al final del pasillo."

"Ya lo sé," dijo Anthony, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse de la cama de Edward. Los dos volvieron a dormirse, y esta vez, la Bella del sueño no hizo acto de presencia.

Cuando el sol implacable dio a Edward en la cara desde su posición fuera de la ventana de la habitación, no pudo retrasar el levantarse durante más tiempo. Después de verificar si había protuberancias mañaneras, Edward se deslizó de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Su ducha fue rápida, gracias a que Anthony se había despertado ya, y rápidamente se hizo evidente que su alto nivel de azúcar no había desaparecido tras una noche de sueño reparador.

"Anthony, deja de saltar en el sofá," Edward le dijo por tercera vez esa misma mañana.

"¡Uy! Me olvidé," dijo Anthony en tono de disculpa mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, como si hubiera dicho una cosa mal.

"Bueno trata de recordarlo," dijo Edward con sequedad. "Estoy cansado de repetirme."

Pero Anthony no podía recordar. Por eso, cada vez que la cabeza de Edward se iba por las nubes el tiempo suficiente como para no prestar atención, tuvo que recordarle a Anthony, de manera rápida y clara que los pies pertenecían al suelo y no a los cojines del sofá.

Para cuando Anthony decidió darle un respiro a su padre y jugar con una pequeña cesta de bloques de construcción que Alice le había dejado, Edward había decidido una vez más evitar encontrarse con Esme en el parque.

Miró el reloj. Quedaban sólo dos horas entre el presente y cuando Esme estaría en el destino indicado de todos modos. _No había suficiente tiempo para llegar allí, ¿verdad?_

Edward pasó su mano por la cara con frustración. Si tuviera alguien con quien hablar sobre esto, alguien que entendiese por qué luchaba y aun así poder contemplar la situación de forma objetiva.

Pero ese alguien no existía. Sólo había tres personas que conocían las circunstancias exactas que habían llevado a Edward a esta encrucijada, y ninguno de ellos podría serle de ayuda alguna.

Edward deseaba hablar con Bella y oír lo que ella tenía que decir sobre el tema pero, por supuesto, para que ella pudiese sopesar la situación, Edward tendría que revelar la magnitud del por qué le preocupaba tanto el asunto. Y no estaba listo para hacer eso.

Pero llamó a Bella de todos modos, con la esperanza de que de manera indirecta, ella fuera capaz de ayudarlo.

Y por supuesto, lo era.

Después de una torpe invitación para Acción de Gracias, Bella vio a través de las respuestas monótonas de Edward y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Sabía que no podía decírselo explícitamente. Quería... pero simplemente no podía decidirse a hacerlo. Tenía muchísimo que perder si cedía a la persuasión del tono de ella y comenzaba a contar la historia. _¿Y si no podía parar? ¿Y si le decía todo?_ No podía correr ese riesgo.

Así que insinuó.

Aludió una cita que él no había decidido realmente, y Bella respondió como sabía que lo haría: quería saber quién se iba a quedar con Anthony.

Ante su insistencia, Edward accedió a que ella le cuidara por la tarde, pero nunca mordió el anzuelo para husmear donde iba realmente o lo que él iba a hacer. De hecho, no fue hasta después de dejar a Anthony, después de varios consejos, que Bella reveló que ella había reconocido sus poco disimuladas señales cuando le preguntó directamente si iba a decirle lo que se traía entre manos.

Su pregunta directa le cogió por sorpresa y optó por guardar silencio para empezar. La paciencia y la comprensión que ella tenía hacia él y sus asuntos desconocidos casi le hicieron derrumbarse. En lugar de reunirse con Esme en el parque, Edward estuvo a punto de regresar al apartamento de Bella, sentarse a su mesa y contarle todos los detalles sórdidos de su pasado.

Pero, en lugar de eso le prometió una descripción completa en algún momento en el futuro, cuando estuviera listo. Fuese cuando fuese

A Bella no parecía importarle lo callado que era con sus propios asuntos. Edward reconoció la confianza de ella en él como un atributo que él sólo podía esperar, pero nunca alcanzar. La confianza era algo que rara vez había dado o recibido en su vida, era más seguro de esa manera, un mecanismo de defensa Cullen.

Edward continuó reflexionando ligeramente lo que la confianza de Bella en él quería decir, simplemente como una distracción hacia dónde se dirigía y qué haría una vez que llegara allí.

El sedán blanco, aún con la evidencia de haber chocado con la camioneta de Bella, estaba aparcado en la grava de cantos rodados del estacionamiento cuando Edward pasó por primera por el Bogachiel State Park.

Pasó tres veces más antes de realmente rendirse y estacionar su coche al otro lado de la calle, ganando la ventaja de ver antes de ser visto.

A pesar del cielo lleno de sol, hacía inusualmente frío para un día de noviembre en Forks. Edward en secreto deseó que hubiese llovido y eso hubiese quitado cualquier decisión de sus manos. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que la mujer de la flauta no practicaría bajo la lluvia.

Pero casi tan pronto como el pensamiento se formó en su mente, Edward sabía que iba a hacer falta algo más que la lluvia de la zona Olympic del Pacífico para disuadir a Esme Cullen a estar en el banco que estaba frente a la señora Raeburn, la flauta y el cenador blanco.

Incluso bajo el ropaje de un pesado abrigo gris, Edward la reconoció. Su pelo de color manzana caramelizada rivalizaba con el follaje, ya que se asomaba desde debajo de un gorro de lana que se ajustan perfectamente sobre la corona de su cabeza.

Se sentó, como una estatua, con los ojos clavados en la mujer con la flauta, que estaba haciendo lo posible por ignorar a su espectador.

El tiempo pasó, como el viento entre las hojas, mientras Edward estaba oculto detrás de un árbol, observando y esperando. Muy de vez en cuando, Esme apartaba la vista de la flautista mirando a través de la vasta ladera de césped buscando. La esperanza era evidente en su rostro mientras comprobaba su reloj, permitía a sus ojos otra barrida y luego se centraba de nuevo en la fuente de música. Hizo esto varias veces antes de que Edward diera un paso a la izquierda revelando parcialmente su escondite.

Esme se volvió y le miró al instante, impertérrita, como si supiese que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

"Hola, Edward," dijo ella, poniéndose en pie, pero sin acercarse. Cuando Edward no hizo ningún movimiento o habló en su dirección, continuó. "Tenía miedo de que no vinieras."

Desde el momento en que sus pies habían tocado la acera, al otro lado de la calle de la zona de recreo, la mente y la boca de Edward se habían desincronizado. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y miró a su alrededor brevemente antes de seguir adelante unos cuantos pasos, con cuidado de dejar una gran división entre él y Esme.

"¿Qué quieres?" por fin pregunto, con agitación evidente en su voz.

"Y-yo no sabía que habías vuelto," tartamudeó Esme.

Edward dejó escapar un chasquido con humor y sonrió. "Esta ciudad tiene el tamaño de mi puño. ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no sabías que yo había vuelto? He estado aquí seis años."

Esme le miró en silencio durante un largo rato, convirtiendo al niño de doce años de su mente en el atractivo hombre que tenia ante ella ahora.

"Pienso en ti cada día," le dijo.

En lugar de mirarla, Edward se centró en un mechón de pelo que se movía con el viento. "Lo que tú digas," murmuró mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Empezó a cuestionar su lógica por haber venido y miró a su coche, asegurándose de que estaba allí para rescatarlo cuando tuviera necesidad de macharse.

"No es fácil encontrar a alguien que no quiere que lo encuentren," la voz de Esme rompió su ensoñación.

"¿Querrás decir que no es fácil encontrar a alguien cuando no se busca?" escupió Edward en respuesta.

Esme asintió con tristeza mientras miraba al suelo. "Sé que probablemente piensas eso, Edward, pero no es cierto. Admito que tuve que esperar hasta que cumplieses dieciocho años, pero luego yo..."

"¿_Tenías_ que esperar? Lo dices como si alguien te hubiese obligado a entregarme en custodia del estado; como si no hubiese sido tu decisión"

"Edward, tú y yo sabemos que..."

"No sé una mierda sobre lo que sabes tú," Edward la miró con desdén.

Esme dio un paso más cerca, sólo para que Edward diera un paso más lejos de ella. "Sabía que estarías enfadado," aceptó. "Me lo esperaba. Pero también sé que tienes preguntas, Edward. Y he estado años esperando para responderlas."

Edward condujo de vuelta a la casa de Bella, su mente llena de una niebla espesa. Quizás acababa de cometer un gran error. Echó una mirada al asiento vacío del copiloto, con los ojos centrados en la arrugada hoja de papel que contenía la información de contacto de su madre.

Tuvo que admitir que Esme Cullen no era una mujer estúpida. Se había negado a responder a todas sus preguntas, asegurándose de que él volvería a quedar posteriormente para recibir una mayor claridad, ahora que sabía que podía.

Pero no era sólo a él a quien quería ver y Edward no estaba seguro de poder permitirse hacer algo más que eso.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a empañar su parabrisas, y aunque no recordaba las vueltas y giros que había dado para llegar, unos minutos más tarde, Edward llegó al apartamento de Bella. El fuerte e hipnótico bajo que había oído que emana de sus ventanas fue brevemente suficiente distracción para sacarlo de sus cautelosos pensamientos. Mientras llamaba a la puerta, trató de recordar la canción que estaba oyendo. Sonaba familiar, pero no pudo ubicarla.

Se quedó allí durante varios segundos esperando a que Bella abriera la puerta. Cuando no lo hizo, volvió a llamar, y cuando eso también quedó sin respuesta, Edward miró por la ventana de la cocina.

Lo que vio inmediatamente trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

En el reflejo de un espejo grande que Bella había colgado en la pared de su sala de estar, Edward podía ver cabello oscuro volando, caderas balanceándose, golpeando con los puños y dando patadas con los pies. Bella estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo mientras masacraba el ritmo de la canción que estaba bailando.

Y unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de ella, Anthony estaba golpeando y cortando el aire con llaves de karate mientras bailaba justo a su lado.

Definitivamente dos residentes de una nación sin ritmo.

Edward los observaba con fascinación voyeurista hasta que la canción terminó. Tan pronto como la música disminuyó, volvió a llamar. Esta vez, Bella lo oyó y vio como se movió para apagar la música antes de abrir la puerta y después estaba de pie delante de él enrojecida y absolutamente perfecta.

"Lo siento, estaba desgastando parte de la energía de Anthony," dijo ella, respirando con dificultad mientras se movía a un lado para que Edward entrara en su apartamento.

Edward asintió y ocultó que él había visto la salvaje y agitada forma de quemar la energía por sí mismo.

"¿Ha sido manejable?" Edward preguntó mientras Anthony saltaba sobre él.

"Se portó bien. Nos hemos divertido," Bella insistió.

Edward se fijó en la cara enrojecida de Anthony y los mechones de pelo de las sienes, oscurecidos por el sudor. Podía sentir los ojos de Bella sobre él y la pregunta silenciosa de su reciente experiencia flotando en el aire.

"¡Hola, Papá!" Anthony le saludó.

"Hola, hijo," Edward miró hacia arriba para ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Bella. "¿Qué dices, le hacemos la cena a la Señorita Swan esta noche?

Anthony asintió enfáticamente. "¡Podemos comer mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea, Papá!"

Bella sonrió y puso una mano en la articulación del codo de Edward, y la otra en su corazón mientras miraba entre Edward y Anthony.

"Lo ha estado "probando" toda la mañana," Edward le susurró en explicación del uso excesivo de su título por parte de Anthony.

Bella se rió, y cuando Edward la miró, vio que su expresión no coincidía con la explosión humor. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, pero manteniendo una fachada por Anthony.

"Bueno, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cena esta noche? Es lo menos que puedes hacer por exponer a mi hijo a la horrible música de los noventa," Edward adivinó el período, aunque no sabía el título de la canción que había oído.

"¡Hey!" Bella le dio un manotazo juguetón. "Era lo que estaba en la radio, y te haré saber que a Anthony le encantó. Así que no trates de mancharle con tu estrecha visión de miras de lo que es la buena música."

Se estaban estancando, ambos ignorando las preguntas y respuestas sin preguntar que colgaban en el aire.

"¿Quieres que lleve algo?" Bella preguntó, desviando la conversación hacia los planes de noche.

"Sólo iba a recoger una pizza... si te parece bien," dijo Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Preparare una ensalada e iré hacia las... ¿seis?"

"Suena bien," dijo Edward mientras volvía a Anthony hacia la sala de estar. "Ve a buscar los zapatos. Tenemos una pizza que recoger," dijo Edward.

Tan pronto como Anthony abandonó la pequeña entrada, Bella se acercó a Edward y suavemente colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

"¿Está todo bien?" imploró.

Pero en lugar de responder, Edward la apretó contra él par a darle un largo y abrasador beso. Y para cuando se separaron, antes de que Anthony apareciese con sus zapatos puestos deprisa en el pie equivocado, la pregunta no respondida estaba olvidada desde hacia tiempo.

Edward mantuvo las tácticas evasivas la mayor parte de la noche. Cuando Bella comenzaba a hacerle una pregunta, él cambiaba de tema, ofreciéndole más pizza o una bebida o diciéndole una historia divertida sobre algo que Anthony había hecho. En el momento en que pretendió oler un incendio inexistente en la cocina, Bella se había dado por vencida y dejó de preguntarle sobre su día y si estaba o no bien.

Ella siguió a Edward y Anthony al piso de arriba para decir buenas noches, y luego se retiró a la cocina mientras los "chicos" compartían un momento padre-hijo antes de acostarse.

"No tienes que limpiar," dijo Edward acercándose lentamente por detrás de Bella mientras ella ponía las sobras de pizza en el refrigerador.

"Oh, bueno... Estaba solo..." Bella no terminó la frase. Ella simplemente se paró frente a Edward y lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera desafiándole a que le dijese algo.

Edward sabía que su curiosidad le estaba matando, pero él no estaba listo a decir nada. Todavía no.

Así que de nuevo, cruzó la cocina hasta que tuvo a Bella atrapada contra la pared, y comenzó a llenarle el cuello y la boca con besos.

"Edward," pronunció ella sin aliento entre besos.

"Mmmm," Edward ronroneo contra su garganta.

"Edward... vamos... para," hablaba mientras le daba suaves golpes sobre el hombro.

"¿Por qué?," preguntó antes de darle un suave mordisco por debajo de su mandíbula.

"Sabes por qué," le dijo ella.

"No, no lo sé," dijo con sarcasmo, "o no te hubiera preguntado por qué."

"Muy bien," Bella se enderezó. "Quiero que pares porque sólo me estas besando para evitar enfrentarte con... lo que sea que necesitas enfrentarte."

"Eso no es cierto," insistió Edward.

"¿No lo es?"

"Absolutamente no".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no respondes a ninguna de mis preguntas? ¿Por qué sigues dándome largas? "

Por un momento pareció como si Edward en realidad fuese a contestar, pero luego apartó la mirada y salió de la cocina. Cuando Bella lo encontró minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en el sofá mirando al suelo.

"Dijiste que no me presionarías. Dijiste que esperarías hasta que estuviera listo para decírtelo," dijo Edward en un tono bajo.

Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el sofá junto a él. "Tienes razón, lo hice. Y puedes llamarme hipócrita o mentirosa, o lo que sea, pero solo estoy preocupada por ti, Edward. Puedo ver que algo te molesta y quiero estar ahí para ti, de verdad. Yo sólo... necesito que me dejes. "

"Te estoy dejando," espetó Edward. "Pero tal vez mi manera de dejarte es diferente a tu manera de dejarme a mi"

"Touché," cedió Bella.

El silencio sofocó el aire entre ellos y los amenazó con hacer el problema más grande e insalvable.

Edward alargó la mano y entrelazó los dedos a través de los de Bella.

"Lo siento," se disculpó.

"No, yo lo siento," Bella le interrumpió. "Tienes razón. Dije que esperaría y debería hacerlo. Es totalmente tu decisión cuando o si decides compartir lo que pasó..."

"Creo que cometí un error," dejo caer Edward. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Bella, aunque sus ojos permanecían clavados en la alfombra. "Esme me pidió que fuera a visitarla."

"¿Y?" Bella preguntó lentamente.

"Yo dije que sí."

"De acuerdo... "Bella esperó a que continuase. "Bueno, si hoy ha ido bien... no veo ninguna razón por la que no deberías ir. Quiero decir, ¿verdad? No sé toda la historia, Edward, pero si no crees que sea peligroso..."

"No es peligroso. Ella no es... no es así," dijo Edward.

"Bueno, si quieres ir, entonces creo que deberías hacerlo. Y no te preocupes por Anthony. Yo puedo cuidar de él si..."

"Ella quiere que lleve a Anthony conmigo." Edward ni siquiera necesitaba confirmar su paso en falso. Su error fue que ya se había comprometido a esta condición.

¿Y tú crees que eso es seguro?" Bella preguntó.

Por supuesto Edward esperaba esta reacción de Bella. Su último encuentro con Esme, cuando se le acercó en el aparcamiento del supermercado, la había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Decir que desconfiaba era un eufemismo.

"Ella no sabía dónde estaba yo. Cuando... cuando un padre renuncia a los derechos de un niño, los registros se cierran y no hay contacto. Así que cuando... me llevaron... ella tuvo que esperar hasta que tuve dieciocho años para tratar de ponerse en contacto conmigo de nuevo."

Viví fuera del estado gran parte de ese tiempo y cuando regresé... bueno, como uso mi nombre completo, y tengo dos segundos nombres, muchas veces mi segundo nombre es introducido como mi apellido y no aparezco como un Cullen, por lo que no podía simplemente buscarme así . No es que tenga nada que buscar. Mi teléfono no esta listado... mi dirección no está publicada... No fue hasta que una trabajadora social le llamó, buscándome a mí, por Anthony, que se enteró de que yo estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. Y entonces ella te vio..."

"¿A mí?" Bella preguntó. "¿Dónde?"

"En el supermercado. Tenías Anthony contigo. Esme dijo que una sola mirada hacia él y sabía que tenía que ser mío. Ella... ella pensó que tal vez eras mi esposa, pero cuando te siguió a casa, fue evidente que no estábamos casados, pero entones fue cuando me vio. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que era yo, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo... bueno la descubrimos en tu apartamento y..."

"Sí" Bella asintió. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas.

"Bella, no estoy diciendo todo esto para que sientas lástima por mí," admitió Edward. "Te digo esto... porque quiero que vengas conmigo."

Se volvió a mirarla entonces, con los ojos suplicantes ardiendo sobre los suyos. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, di que vendrás conmigo."

"Iré" asintió Bella después de un momento. "Iré contigo."

* * *

;P


	21. Capítulo 21 Es el fin del mundo tal y

¡Por fin!

Eso pensaréis, pues yo también, este capítulo ha sido un horror para traducirlo, por falta de tiempo, porque es muy largo y por su complejidad.

Y porque realmente es un capítulo clave y tenía que quedar bien.

Hay notas de tradución al final, por una serie de palabras y conceptos que no quedaban bien al traducir.

Sin más aquí os lo dejo.

* * *

**A Rough Start**

**Chapter 21 – Es el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos**

Bella debería haber sabido inmediatamente que Alice estaba tramando algo cuando le llamó. La forma tan siniestra con la que había preguntado, "¿Te apetece compañía?"

Era una forma muy poco "Alice" de pedir permiso para hacer una visita. Normalmente, Alice hubiese simplemente aparecido o hubiese llamado para decirle a Bella que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de su apartamento. A no ser que, por supuesto, necesitara algo. Entonces Alice hubiese llamado cortésmente de antemano para asegurarse de que Bella tenía lo que quería antes de simplemente dejarse caer.

Pero la pregunta de si a Bella le apetecía o no compañía, era una que Alice nunca antes había hecho. Alice era predeciblemente espontánea. Y una llamada para averiguar que estaba haciendo Bella antes de aparecer _no _era espontánea. Tampoco predecible. Por lo tanto, cuando Alice apareció una hora más tarde, Bella no había podido predecir que iba a traer a Rosalie con ella.

"Íbamos a ir de compras, pero el clima era tan triste que no quería molestar. No hay nada como tener bolsas empapadas por la lluvia en el asiento trasero, ¿sabes?" Alice parloteaba mientras entraba en el apartamento de Bella, como si no fuera raro que estuviese en compañía de alguien con quien Bella no estaba en los mejores términos.

"Empezando con las compras de Navidad, ¿eh?" Bella decidió seguir el juego. Sin preguntar, puso vasos de té helado en la mesita de su sala de estar. En una tarde de jueves casi a las cuatro y media, era demasiado pronto para unos cócteles y demasiado tarde para tomar un café.

Alice negó con la cabeza. "Ya he empezado. Estoy comprando algunas cosas de última hora. Estamos haciendo este programa, "Adopte una Familia" en el trabajo y tengo que entregar todo el material a la familia, así que quiero asegurarme de que reciban todo lo de su lista. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

La charla de Alice sobre la Navidad hizo que Bella pensara en Anthony y lo que él podría querer. Una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer, y ella inmediatamente la ocultó. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar sobre comprar aviones y trenes con Rosalie, que probablemente sólo le pondría los ojos y diría que no la pillarían ni muerta comprando algo para el hijo de alguien.

"Edward estuvo en casa el lunes. Dijo ¿qué pasará Acción de Gracias contigo?" Preguntó Alice.

Bella levantó la vista y vio a Alice que la miraba con impaciencia. Cautelosamente, Bella echó una mirada rápida a Rosalie para ver cuál era su reacción a la mención de Edward. Ella simplemente estaba observando a Bella, a la espera de una respuesta.

"Sí," dijo Bella en voz baja mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "Pasaremos Acción de Gracias aquí."

"Eso es genial," asintió Alice mientras miraba a Rosalie.

Bella se imaginó a sí misma poniendo los ojos en blanco por lo evidentes que eran las dos. Estaba clarísimo que Alice le había dado Rosalie una charla preparatoria sobre el hecho de que Bella y Edward estaban saliendo y que era mejor que no dijese nada negativo sobre ello.

"Creo que hemos dado todas las vueltas posible al elefante, pero todavía está en el centro de la habitación," Bella interrumpió de pronto, mirando a Rosalie.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Alice habló en nombre de Rosalie mientras miraba entre sus dos amigas. "¿Qué elefante?"

"¿Rosalie?" preguntó Bella, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de Alice por un momento.

"¿Qué?" Rosalie contestó.

"¿Estamos fingiendo que no pasó nada? ¿Como sin no me hubieses colgado la última vez que hablamos?"

Rosalie miró con severidad a Bella a través del cuarto y Alice se inquietó mientras trataba de evitar cualquier altercado más entre los dos.

Pero Rosalie habló por encima de los llamados a la paz de Alice. "En realidad, sí. Yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiésemos fingir que nunca sucedió." Ella sonrió y mantuvo la mirada hasta a Bella hasta que Bella hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno... está bien," cedió Bella, en realidad no vio ningún motivo por el que discutir con Rosalie por más tiempo. "Pero solo para que quede claro, Edward es un parte de mi vida ahora, y no quiero escuchar..."

"Lo sé, lo sé," Rosalie alzó las manos. "No voy a decir nada contra él. Es decir, al principio pensé que podrías hacerlo mejor..."

"Rosalie," dijo Bella en un tono de advertencia.

"Pero," Rosalie rápidamente intervino, "está claro que no soy experto en juzgar el carácter y ahora veo que quizás le juzgué mal... y a ti también. Lo siento."

Era mucho más que una disculpa de lo que Bella nunca habría esperado obtener de Rosalie, por lo que no dudó en aceptarla, porque por una parte, se lo merecía, y dos, era evidente que Rosalie necesitaba un amigo. Aparte del hecho de que se veía absolutamente horrible, Alice había advertido previamente a Bella que Rosalie estaba pasando por una mala racha.

"¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?" Bella quiso saber. Rosalie trabajaba más duro que cualquiera otra persona que había conocido. Era muy raro que se hubiese tomado un día de descanso en una tarde de jueves.

"Bueno..." Rosalie comenzó.

"Ella fue despedido," escupió Alice. "¡Menos mal!" puso su mano sobre el corazón. "No creía poder aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Bella, ¿no es horrible? Rosalie perdió su trabajo. Ese capullo, Derek, consiguió que la echarán."

Rosalie negó con la cabeza con fiereza. "No me despidieron. Lo dejé."

"Bueno, después de que el imbécil te robara tus ventas y se pusiera a la compañía en tu contra. ¿Qué opción tenías?" Preguntó Alice.

Bella y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas. Alice tenía buenas intenciones, de verdad. Lo único que no sabía cuando... dejar de hablar.

"Lo dejé," Rosalie se volvió a Bella para aclararlo, "porque cuando me enfrenté a Derek por robarme a mis clientes, me dijeron básicamente que si yo hubiese sido una buena agente inmobiliaria, mis clientes no me dejarían."

"Pero eso no es correcto," objetó Bella.

"No, no lo es." Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero estoy empezando a pensar que era la llamada de atención que necesitaba para salir de allí. He estado pensando hacerme independiente durante unos años, y creo que esto fue el empujón que necesitaba para hacerlo."

"Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer hasta que consigas que eso funcione? ¿De qué vas a vivir?" Bella le preguntó con interés.

"Tengo unos pocos ahorros. Saber que es todo lo que me queda en el mundo me motivar a trabajar tan duro como me sea posible y si las cosas no funcionan, el centro de cuidados paliativos _siempre_ está contratando."

"¡Ahí es donde trabaja Vicki!" Alice dijo asombrada, como si el nombre fuera veneno.

"No menciones ese nombre en mi casa," Bella escupió. "En serio, si alguna vez veo a esa mujer de nuevo, le patearé el culo."

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "¿Por qué? Creo que es bastante seguro decir que esa mujer no representa ninguna amenaza para ti," dijo Rosalie con una débil sonrisa, sus palabras eran como una ofrenda de paz. Sin embargo, su declaración fue recibida con una intensa mirada de Bella. "¿Qué? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?" Rosalía le preguntó.

"Ella prácticamente abusó del niño de Edward," respondió Alice como si ella fuera quién había sido testigo de primera mano del asunto. "Bella tuvo que ir allí y rescatarlo."

"¿Ella, qué?" Rosalía preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Le pegó o algo así?"

"Ella le pegó, le gritó, le juró que... está bien, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa antes de que coja mi coche y me vaya a buscar a esa mujer," dijo Bella. Edward todavía tenía que hacerle frente a Vicki y lo que había hecho a Anthony, y aunque eludir era la forma de Edward de manifestar el hacer frente a situaciones difíciles, no era la de Bella. Ella necesitaba una conclusión.

"Bueno, ya le has golpeado donde más le duele. Tienes lo que ella quería: Edward, y no estoy hablando de la versión con la ropa puesta," bromeó Alice. "Jasper me dijo que ella básicamente haciéndole proposiciones a Edward, pero él seguía diciéndole que no."

Bella se encogió de hombros, secretamente feliz de tener la confirmación de lo que había sospechado. "Lo supuse," dijo ella.

"Vamos, estás a salvo... si te lo estabas preguntando," Alice sonrió. Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Que poco sutil eres," dijo Bella.

"¿Qué?" Alice fingió inocencia. "Yo sólo te ofrecía paz para la mente."

"Simplemente indagabas para saber si Edward y yo nos estamos acostando."

"No es verdad," dijo Alice con insistencia. "¿Lo hacéis?"

Bella miró a sus manos antes de contestar. "No," dijo en voz baja. En sí mismo, no acostarse con Edward no parecía gran cosa. Por un lado, no habían estado juntos tanto tiempo y no había habido muchas oportunidades para estar a solas de esa forma. Pero por otra parte, Bella sentía una conexión emocional muy intensa hacia Edward. Era como si le conociese desde hacia años. Y era difícil decir si él sentía la misma atracción emocional que ella.

Bueno, hubiese sido difícil saberlo si uno no conociese a Alice Brandon.

"Yo sabía que seríais bueno el uno para el otro," Alice sonrió con orgullo. "Desde el momento en que vi lo nervioso que le pusiste en la fiesta de Anthony, supe que haríais buenas migas."

"¿En serio?" Bella se sorprendió. A ella no le gustaba Edward entonces - en absoluto.

Alice asintió. "Él estuvo en casa el lunes y oí que le decía a Jasper lo bien que le comprendes. Realmente tiene miedo de estropear las cosas."

"No debería. Las cosas van bien".

"Eso es bueno," sonrió Alice. "Parece muy feliz."

"Y tú también," agregó Rosalie en voz baja.

Bella miró a su amiga con algo más de empatía. "Lo soy," confirmó ella. Era difícil hablar simplemente sobre lo feliz que era en su comprometida relación, sabiendo que Rosalía no solo estaba saliendo de no uno, sino de dos relaciones fallidas. En lugar de añadir sal a la herida, Bella cambió de tema hacia su primer pavo de Acción de Gracias, pidiéndoles a sus amigas si tenían algún consejo para asegurarse un pavo cocinado a la perfección.

La tarde se fundió en noche, y Alice y Rosalie amablemente se excusaron cuando Edward llamó para ver como iban las cosas. Aunque su intención era dar Bella algo de privacidad para hablar con Edward, la brevedad de su llamada no justificó su salida. Había llamado para decir que estaba cansado y que tenía previsto acostarse pronto. Fue igual que la llamada que Bella había recibido la noche anterior, y si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que su comportamiento distante y retraído coincidía con su solicitud para que ella lo acompañara a casa de su madre, se hubiese preocupado.

Pero Edward estaba evitándolo. Dejó pasar tres días más antes de mencionar a Esme otra vez, y Bella se decepcionó de inmediato. Ella en secreto había estado esperando que Edward cambiara de opinión, o al menos modificar su acuerdo para incluir reunirse en un lugar público o sin Anthony. Pero dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el asunto sería insinuar que no se fiaba de Esme o que pensaba que era inestable. Por supuesto ella _se_ sentí así, pero sabía que no debía hablar de ello. Edward podía insultar a su madre todo lo que quisiera, pero Bella no tenía derecho a unirse.

Pero, al cuarto día, cuando Edward mencionó casualmente ir a casa de Esme, Edward notó de reojo la mueca de Bella y la sacó a relucir.

"Pensé que habías dicho que vendrías conmigo," le recordó.

"Lo hice, y lo haré," Bella le aseguró. "Es sólo que... bueno... ¿De verdad deberíamos exponer a Anthony a esto ya? ¿Qué pasa si decides que no quieres nada más que ver con tu madre? Sería una persona más que ha entrado en su vida sólo para marcharse otra vez."

Cuando Edward se mantuvo en silencio, Bella pensó que estaba teniendo en cuenta sus palabras. Ella le dio un poco más, sólo para completar su opinión.

"Creo que es genial que hables con Esme, de verdad. Pero... no sé... tal vez estás muy próximo a la situación en este momento... demasiado cerca... ¿como para ver todos los lados de la ecuación?"

Edward asintió. "Lo sé," estuvo de acuerdo. "Y por eso te pedí que vinieras. Hay cosas que tengo que poner a descansar. Y Esme tiene algunas respuestas para mí, pero esta visita no se trata de eso. Acepté en llevar Anthony, y ella estuvo de acuerdo de no decirle quien es realmente. No es más que... una amiga. Sólo quiere verle. No le va a hacer nada."

Bella aceptó. "Una visita corta, ¿entonces?"

"Sí, será entrar y salir."

Así que el sábado por la tarde, Bella se sentó, triste, pero esperanzada, en el asiento del copiloto del sedán de Edward, mientras él conducía hacia la dirección que Esme había escrito en el que ahora era un trozo arrugado de papel.

La casa era vieja y parecía descuidada. Las telarañas cubrían el aplique de la lámpara del porche y la madera alrededor de las ventanas y aleros estaba fragmentada y agrietada. La pintura en tonos oliva pálido parecía desteñido por la edad y la suciedad. Sin embargo, un pequeño esfuerzo era palpable, habían barrido recientemente la entrada y había dos begonias recién plantadas en cada lado de la puerta.

Bella con cuidado miró de reojo a Edward y vio que él también parecía sorprendido por la apariencia de la casa.

"Veo una araña," Anthony señaló a un simple hilo de telaraña que colgaba a un lado de la puerta.

Edward se agachó y cogió a Anthony en brazos. Él podría haberlo hecho para mantener el niño de ir detrás de la criatura de ocho patas, pero Bella estaba segura de que Edward estaba probable tan incómodo como ella, y sujetando a Anthony se sentía un poquito mejor.

Bella se acercó a ellos y apoyó la mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Edward. "¿Listo?" preguntó.

A pesar del timbre de la puerta, había un letrero escrito a mano pegado en la puerta que sugería "_por favor, llamar"_. Parecía recién escrito.

Edward respiró hondo, dio un paso adelante y luego golpeó suavemente en la puerta. Esme abrió la puerta con tanta rapidez que era evidente que había estado esperando justo en el otro lado de la misma.

Si no esperaba que Bella hubiese aparecido, no dio ninguna indicación de su decepción. En cambio, ella juntó las manos con tanta fuerza delante de ella que Bella podía ver como la sangre volvía a sus blancos nudillos cada vez que movía los dedos.

"Bienvenidos," asintió tentativamente a Edward, a continuación a Anthony y después a Bella. Dio un paso atrás y abrió más la puerta, indicándoles que entraran.

Bella entró en el vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor, mientras que agudizaba el oído para escuchar si Esme los encerraba en el interior.

No lo hizo.

"Acabo de comprar una bolsa de galletas recién hechas en la tienda. ¿Quieres una?" Esme preguntó a Anthony directamente. Edward y Bella intercambiaron miradas.

_Compradas... mejor que caseras._

"Dos, por favor," pidió a Anthony.

"Una es suficiente," dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Rígidos y con torpeza todos se dirigieron a lo que Esme denominó como la sala. Parecía una sala de estar simple con muebles antiguos y descoloridos, el tipo de mobiliario que probablemente fue caro cuando era nuevo, pero ahora parecía que estaba listo para una venta de artículos usados en una iglesia.

"Recuerdo este sofá..." murmuró Edward en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento junto a Bella. Anthony probó el regazo de Edward antes de sentarse al otro lado de Bella de un salto.

"Él _es_ Tú," se maravilló Esme mientras sus ojos seguían a Anthony. "El parecido casi da miedo." Luego habló directamente a Bella, "Tengo que enseñarte sus fotos de cuando tenía esa edad," señaló a Edward, "No serías capaz de distinguirlos."

"No importa," interrumpió Edward. "Te tomará la palabra..." Obviamente, él no estaba interesado en que Bella hojease viejas fotos suyas.

La conversación fue laboriosa y difícil. Hubo largos períodos de silencio cuando Edward y Esme parecían amedrentarse y dar rodeos en torno a ciertos asuntos, lo más probable tratando de permanecer con temas apropiados para discutir delante de Bella y Anthony. Era tan incómodo que cuando Anthony anunció que tenía que "ir al baño," Bella se levantó de su asiento incluso antes de que él terminara la frase.

"Yo le llevo," dijo rápidamente. Sin importa el hecho de que probablemente habría sido más conveniente dejar que su padre le llevara, o dejarle ir por su cuenta; Bella simplemente ¡tenía que salir de esa habitación!

Después de escuchar las instrucciones de Esme para ir al cuarto de baño, Bella guió a Anthony por el pasillo, a la izquierda y a la primera puerta a la derecha.

"Yo te espero aquí," indicó en distribuidor mientras encendía la luz del baño. Anthony asintió antes de cerrar la puerta. La clase de Bella rápidamente la estaba enseñando que la privacidad es muy importante a los cinco años.

Bella se fijó en la decoración de las paredes mientras esperaba a Anthony. No había fotos actuales de familia, sólo imágenes de principios del siglo XIX, y Bella no sabría decir si eran parientes o reproducciones de época. Supuso que era lo último después de ver unos anteojos antiguos, una correa para libros, y un reloj de bolsillo colocados delicadamente en una estantería.

Poco a poco, Bella caminó a lo largo de la pared adyacente al cuarto de baño, mirando la cara sombría de toda la gente de las fotos. Estaba cautivada por la historia que la rodeaba. Entre cada fotografía enmarcada había un artefacto antiguo: una cámara con caja de madera, una vitrina con monedas de plata, un par de guantes de mujer, un abrochador de botones...

Ahora era el turno de Bella de controlar sus manos, con cuidado de alcanzar ni tocar lo que probablemente era muy viejo y demasiado caro para reemplazarlo, si rompía algo.

Hacia el final de la pared, había una página de periódico de once por diecisiete enmarcada. No había ninguna fecha en ella, pero obviamente era muy vieja. Los ojos de Bella escanearon los anuncios de _'cubre faldas'_* de mujer a la venta por treinta y cinco centavos... y hacía referencia un tally-ho, que Bella sabía que era una especie de antiguo carruaje usado en los años 1800 y 1900, gracias a una partida de Trivial Pursuit en la universidad.

Bella se inclinó para echar un vistazo más de cerca a la letra pequeña, caminando a un lado para ver mejor en la penumbra.

Su cuerpo golpeó contra algo firme y resistente. Sorprendida, Bella rápidamente volvió la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos al mismo nivel que otro par de ojos. Un par de ojos que miraban sin emoción_a través_ de ella.

Bella la aspiró una ráfaga de aire mientras se apresuraron a evaluar exactamente qué estaba mirando.

Y entonces los ojos parpadearon.

Bella dejó escapar un aullido, un grito que helaba la sangre y se lanzó contra la pared en un esfuerzo por poner distancia entre ella y la persona que tenía delante el tiempo suficiente como para determinar si estaba en peligro.

Anthony estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño en ese momento y, sorprendido por los gemidos de Bella, no quería nada más que estar tan cerca de ella como era posible, seguro envuelto en el par de brazos más próximo. Lamentablemente, eso era exactamente lo contrario a lo que Bella quería, porque no sabía qué hacer con la amenaza que estaba de pie justo frente a ella.

Edward apareció una fracción de segundo más tarde y miró frenéticamente entre Bella y Anthony. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cual es el problema?"

"Yo sólo... ha... hay... hay alguien ahí," dijo con dificultad Bella mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y regular su ritmo cardíaco.

"¿Está todo bien?" llamó Esme desde donde estaba, a pocos metros detrás de ellos en medio del pasillo.

"Papá," Anthony tocó a Edward para que le cogiera en brazos. No sabía cual era el problema, pero ver a su maestra con miedo le hacía sentir incómodo. Tenía miedo, también.

Y entonces, ese _alguien_ dio un paso adelante.

Bella se volvió para mirar a Edward, asegurándose de que vio que no estaba loca, y que había, de hecho, alguien al acecho en la esquina. "Edward, ¿quién es ese?" susurró.

Pero cuando se volvió a dirigirse a él, vio que todo el color había desaparecido de la cara de Edward y que estaba congelado en su lugar, como alguien que ve como una bala avanza inevitablemente hacia su corazón.

La persona en las sombra, un hombre, había dado un paso al frente y miraba a Anthony con particular interés.

"¿Papá?" Anthony pidió, compartiendo la ansiedad de Bella hacia el hombre frente a ellos, y por lo tanto suplicando que le tomaran en brazos.

De repente, Bella saltó y se sobresaltó cuando una profunda, retorcida risa maníaca estalló del hombre. Él fijó su inquietante mirada sobre Edward y señaló.

"¿Papá?" Él se rió sin humor.

Los tacones de Esme golpearon el suelo mientras corría por el pasillo y pasó a Edward y Bella hacia el hombre con la mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

"¡No, no!" Esme lo empujó hacia una puerta abierta. "¡Carlisle, no!"

"¡No puedes ser papá!" Carlisle le gritó a Edward como si Esme no estuviera presente, empujándole y presionándole para volver a la habitación de la que había salido. "¡Tu me quitaste ser papá! ¡No puedes ser papá, asesino!"

Bella inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre su boca horrorizada por las cosas que el hombre mayor comenzó a gritarle a Edward.

Y Edward se quedó allí como si esas palabras fueran puños cerrados golpeando su cuerpo. Cada frase, cada comentario lleno de rabia le mandaba un poco hacia atrás, hasta que quedó contra la pared, sin otro lugar a donde ir.

"Vamos, Edward," Bella lo sacudió un poco. "Vámonos."

Eso fue todo lo necesario para persuadir a Edward y catapultarle en movimiento y sacarlo de la casa. Se agachó y alzó Anthony, tendió la mano a Bella y luego tiró de ella tras él mientras huía a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Edward!" Esme corrió tras ellos. "¡Edward, por favor! ¡Espera!"

Pero Edward no le prestó atención. Había una angustia salvaje en sus ojos y él se apresuró bajando del porche y corriendo al coche. Bella no lo pensó dos veces cuando le arrebató sus llaves y se metió en el lado del conductor del coche. Si a Edward le molestó, no lo manifestó. Él simplemente se aseguró de que Anthony estuviese abrochado con el cinturón antes de ponerse en el lado del copiloto y cerrar la puerta.

"Sal pitando de aquí," murmuró.

A medida que se alejaba de la casa, Bella notó el tono de verdoso de la cara de Edward. Encendió el ventilador para enfriar el ambiente y movió el dial a la posición más alta. Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de gratitud mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza contra el salpicadero.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" Anthony se preguntó desde el asiento trasero. "Era aterrador."

Cuando Edward no ofreció un comentario, Bella le lanzó una leve sonrisa de Anthony a través del espejo retrovisor. Ese hombre era algo más que aterrado. Su pelo escandalosamente rubio, sus ojos vacíos y su risa amenazante. Ese hombre era _terrorífico_.

Pero era la familia de Edward.

"¿Era tu padre?" Bella susurró para que Anthony no pudiese oír.

Pero tal vez Edward tampoco pudo oírlo, porque desde luego no respondió.

De hecho, Edward no murmuró una sola palabra durante todo el camino a casa, y Bella se sobrecogió cuando pensó en lo que la noche les deparaba a él y a su hijo en el estado de ánimo que se encontraba.

"Papá, tengo hambre," Anthony dijo desde el asiento trasero. "¿Papá?"

Bella miró a Edward y le golpeó suavemente en el muslo. "¿Tienes planes para la cena? Anthony está listo para comer," dijo.

Edward murmuró algo indescifrable.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo bien que Edward conocía sus limitaciones. Por _esto_ era por lo qué había querido que ella lo acompañara. Una cláusula de _por si acaso_. Edward sabía que si algo se disparaba y le molestaba, él necesitaría que Bella interviniera y supervisara a Anthony, mientras él conseguía recuperarse.

Aunque Bella no entendía por qué se sometería a si mismo y a Anthony a una situación que pudiese tener consecuencias tan emocionalmente tan fuertes, ella _si _entendía que la necesidad de Edward de su presencia no terminaba cuando salieron por el umbral de Esme.

Bella condujo rápidamente hasta el primer establecimiento con ventana para servir directamente al coche que encontró y ordenó la comida más nutritiva para Anthony que pudo. Entonces, sin la opinión de Edward, se dirigió a su apartamento y se sorprendió cuando Edward se bajó del coche y le siguió al interior sin ningún argumentar.

Sin palabras, Bella alentó a Edward a tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitase para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras ella daba de comer y entretenía a Anthony. Después de la cena, una película, y dos partidas de tres en raya, Bella llevó a Anthony a la cama.

"¿En la cama azul?" preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Voy a dormir aquí?"

"Mmmhmm," dijo Bella, tratando de mantener la interacción lo más breve y suave posible.

"¿Y mi papá? ¿Dónde va a dormir?" Anthony quiso saber.

"Mmmm..." los ojos de Bella rápidamente se lanzaron hacia donde estaba Edward sentado en el sofá con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, perdido del mundo. "No te preocupes. Papá no te va a dejar. Estará aquí, también." Bella hizo una pausa para escuchar las objeciones de Edward. No dijo nada.

Anthony pidió dos cuentos antes de esconder modestamente su mitad inferior vestido solo en ropa interior bajo la manta azul.

"¿Dónde va a dormir mi papá?" Anthony dijo mientras Bella permanecía junto a la puerta deseándole dulces sueños.

"No creo que él lo haya decidido todavía. Tal vez en el sofá... o tal vez yo dormiré en el sofá y lo dejaré dormir en mi habitación. ¿Por qué?" Bella se preguntó que motivación llevaba a Anthony a tal pregunta.

"A veces me asusto y me voy a su cama," respondió Anthony.

Bella apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y miró al pequeño niño bajo la colcha.

"¿Qué te asusta?" Su pregunta se mezcló con la preocupación por los recuerdos y pensamientos que posiblemente perseguían a Anthony cuando él cerraba los ojos.

"La oscuridad," respondió Anthony aclarando los hechos.

"Bueno, entonces voy a dejar la luz encendida," Bella le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Estaba ya en el pasillo cuando escuchó la débil voz de Anthony llamándola.

"Un abrazo," pidió.

Bella volvió el rostro hacia él con las manos en las caderas. "Vaya, ¿por qué no pensé en eso?" fingió regañarse. Rápidamente, volvió el lado de la cama de Anthony y le dio un apretón envolvente. Después de darle un suave beso sobre su cabeza, ella le deseó dulces sueños y se comprometió a ir corriendo si la necesitaba.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para acostarle para pasar la noche.

Pero por lo que parecía, su padre no iba a resultar tan fácil.

Bella volvió a aparecer en la sala de estar para ver que Edward se había trasladado a la cocina donde estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana.

"Le dije a Anthony que os ibais a quedar aquí conmigo esta noche. Espero que no te importe. Simplemente no parecía que estuvieras..." Bella dejó de hablar cuando le pareció que Edward no le estaba escuchando. "¿Edward?"

"Sí, está bien," respondió en voz baja.

"Puedes usar mi cama. Yo me preparé el..."

"No voy quitarte la cama, Bella," Edward parecía irritado por la idea. "Estaré bien."

"Sólo pensé que tal vez..."

"¡He dicho que estaré bien!" Edward insistió.

Bella se alejó en silencio en señal de rendición. Depositó una almohada y una manta de repuesto en el sofá antes de encerrarse en su cuarto de baño con un pijama limpio.

El calor del agua penetró en la piel de Bella y calmó sus nervios mientras se encorvada bajo la corriente de agua. Se preguntó si Edward todavía estaría en su apartamento cuando saliese de la ducha, o si estaba escabullendo en ese mismo momento, haciendo una escapada.

Lejos de su presencia, Bella permitió a su mente revelar lo que había oído en casa de Esme. Ese hombre había llamado a Edward asesino. _¿Un asesino? _Y peor aún, Edward simplemente lo aceptó. Él no negó las inquietantes palabras del anciano cuyo rostro llevaba la misma nariz y la rígida línea de la mandíbula como la de Edward.

Fuera lo que fuese que el hombre había querido decir, sus palabras habían enviado a Edward en una caída en picado. Bella nunca había visto a nadie tan incapacitado y sin reaccionar ante unas palabras duras y la reacción de Edward la había hecho preguntarse de la validez de las divagaciones del hombre mayor.

El agua empezó a sentirse tibia, y Bella lo tomó como señal para poner fin a su ducha. Se tomó su tiempo para secarse y el cambiarse en su ropa para dormir, ansiosa por lo que le esperaba una vez que saliera del baño. ¿Sería Edward completamente desagradable e incitaría una pelea o seguiría siendo el hombre en estado comatoso en el que se había convertido desde que habían salido de casa de Esme esa misma tarde?

Cuando Bella entró en su dormitorio y se encontró Edward sentado en su cama, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, ella sabía que no iba a ser ninguna de esas cosas.

"Lo siento," murmuró. "Yo no tenía la intención de ser brusco contigo.

Bella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Vaciló un momento antes de colocar con torpeza una mano sobre su espalda. Cuando él no la apartó, se acercó más y comenzó a frotar su espalda con suavidad. "No pasa nada, Edward," susurró.

Él soltó gruñido dudoso. "Creo que está mucho más lejos de no pasar nada de lo que te puedes imaginar."

En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Bella había aprendido que Edward cogía inercia como una peonza. Se había metido en tal frenesí que si cualquier cosa se interponía en su camino una vez que se comenzaba a girar, como una peonza, fácilmente descarrilaba y se iba por caminos impredecibles.

Así que Bella se mantuvo en silencio, su mano moviéndose en círculos suaves y repetitivos entre sus omóplatos.

"Yo solo... ya sabes, a Anthony le gusta estar aquí," Edward murmuró. "Yo no quería tener que llevármele, pero a primera hora de la mañana, estaremos fuera de aquí."

Bella se movió para alcanzar la mano de Edward. Él le dejó sujetársela por un momento antes de inclinarse hacía delante y agarrase el pelo con los puños cerrados irritado. En un esfuerzo por consolarlo con su proximidad, Bella se inclinó y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Sabes que no tiene que irte, Edward," le aseguró. "No quiero que te vayas."

La atmósfera tranquila rugió. Una lluvia violenta chocaba contra las ventanas y Edward Cullen estaba furioso en una soledad forzada.

"Oíste lo que dijo." Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"¿Quién?" Bella mantuvo su voz baja.

"Él".

"¿Era tu padre, Edward?"

Edward se rió sin humor. "Dejó de ser mi padre hace mucho, mucho tiempo." Entonces, cuando se volvió y miró a Bella, ella vio Anthony claramente en los rasgos de su rostro. Vio el peso de la confusión, la soledad de la pérdida y el miedo, ¡Oh, tanto miedo! "Le oíste, ¿no?"

Bella se preguntó si responder sinceramente era lo correcto, pero Edward la estaba observando tan de cerca que sabía que sería capaz de decir si estaban mintiendo.

Asintió.

¿Y quieres saber si es verdad?" dijo.

"Sé que no es cierto," insistió Bella.

Edward se resistió y se movió para distanciarse de ella. "Pero no lo sabes. ¿Cómo _puedes_ saberlo, cuando cualquier otra persona que me conoce no lo sabe?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Sólo lo sé."

"¿Cómo?"

"Debido a lo mal que estas por la simple acusación... si fuera verdad... no creo que pudieras... defenderte," Bella susurró las últimas palabras.

Edward no confirmó ni negó la evaluación de Bella. Se limitó a seguir mirando sus manos, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

"¿Recuerdas aquella canción sobre las cosas irónicas? ¿Salvo que ninguno de los ejemplos de la canción eran realmente irónicos?" Edward preguntó de pronto.

"Sí, creo que sí," dijo Bella, aunque no estaba segura de Edward realmente esperara que ella contestase.

"Bueno, esa es mi vida. Puramente irónica," Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Cuando tenía diez años, le pedí a mi madre una pistola de aire comprimido. Al hermano mayor de mi amigo había conseguido una y solía hacer unas guerras de "Airsoft"* geniales en su casa. En fin, yo realmente quería una, pero mi madre dijo que de ninguna manera, pensaba que yo era demasiado pequeño."

"Durante meses traté de convencerla, pero ella decía que no. Finalmente, ella dijo que podría tener uno para mi doceavo cumpleaños. Sé que pensaba que me iba a olvidar, pero no había manera de que me rindiese. Y justo antes de mi doceavo cumpleaños, mi padre me llevó a "Forks Outfitters"* y me hizo escuchar una charla de media hora sobre la seguridad de la pistolas."

Mientras Edward hizo una pausa en su historia, Bella se sentó a esperar para ver que tenía que ver todo eso con el hecho de que su padre, con todos los efectos e intenciones, estaba loco.

"Me di cuenta de que el tipo estaba haciendo un favor a mi padre, por lo que se tomó el doble de tiempo del que era necesario para explicar cómo limpiar y eliminar un atasco. Recuerdo que me moría de aburrimiento," Edward sonrió con tristeza. "Pero valió la pena porque la noche antes de mi doceavo cumpleaños, mi madre me dio un rifle de aire comprimido," Edward se detuvo a sonreír por el recuerdo. "Me lo dieron antes porque yo había planeado pasar mi cumpleaños haciendo una guerra de Airsoft con mi amigo y los amigos de su hermano. Lo primero que hice cuando me dieron el rifle fue llamar a Jimmy y le conté lo pesado que era y lo lento que iba a ir con él. Pasamos toda la mañana siguiente practicando, pero yo aún era muy lento. Jimmy tenía una pistola pequeña y me gustaba como funcionaba su arma más que la mía, así que nos turnamos usándolas."

Edward se detuvo de pronto en su historia. La dificultad que suponía continuar fue evidente en la forma en que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su respiración era forzada a través de sus labios. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de aparentemente darse por vencido y dejar de intentarlo.

Bella siguió sentado, contento de compartir su espacio con Edward. Ella continuó con sus caricias en la parte baja de su espalda.

"No pasa nada, Edward," dijo ella con dulzura.

"Tenía siete años cuando ella nació," murmuró Edward. "La mayoría de las veces, me gustaba tenerla cerca. Ella era muy pequeña... como Anthony. A ella le encantaba cuando le daba paseos a caballito. Se quedaba hay colgada durante horas si se lo permitías. Y la mayoría de las veces no me importaba tenerla cerca. Pero a veces yo sólo quería estar con mis amigos, ¿sabes?"

Bella temía que su voz pudiese interrumpir el curso del fluido discurso de Edward, por lo que simplemente asintió para indicar su comprensión.

"Cuando Jimmy vino a casa antes de la guerra de AirSoft, le dije a saliese de mi habitación. 'Ve a ver a mamá', es lo que dije. Jimmy había traído escondida una de las armas de AirSoft de su hermano a casa para que yo la usase en lugar de mi rifle lento y pesado. No quería que mis padres supiesen que yo usaba el arma por la que yo había suplicado por lo que estábamos en mi habitación con la puerta cerrada.

"Ni siquiera la oí entrar. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar cómo hacer funcionar la pistola de aire comprimido, ya que era diferente a cualquier otra que había usado antes." Edward resopló antes de pasar las manos con nerviosismo por su ya alborotado pelo. "Recuerdo sujetar la pistola con mis manos pensando que era mucho más pesada que la de Jimmy. Y además, no conseguía hacer funcionar el gatillo. Pensé que me estaba dando un arma de juguete o una pistola de broma que no funcionaría cuando saliese al campo y que me acribillarían."

"Jimmy me dijo que no sabía cómo funcionaba y él se acercó y golpeó algo en la pistola y apretó el gatillo." La voz de Edward se lleno de aspereza por la emoción. "El retroceso fue contra mi mano," Edward tocó un moretón imaginario. "Y sonó tan _fuerte_... me zumbaban los oídos... y luego Jimmy empezó a gritar. Y yo me reí. Joder, me eché a reír porque pensé que estaba gritando porque tenía miedo. Pero luego señaló... y ella... ella estaba tirada en el suelo... había sangre por _todas partes_."

Bella ahogo un grito horrorizada y se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Edward estaba contando.

Con una expresión vacía en su rostro, Edward pasó a decir cómo sus padres corrieron a su habitación y encontraron su pared salpicada de sangre, su hermana tirada sin vida con un disparo en la cabeza, y Edward, en el centro de su habitación, con un arma del calibre 45.

"Mi madre se volvió loca. Empezó a gritar que mi hermana estuviese bien, gritando para que alguien llamase a una ambulancia, gritándole a mi padre para que ayudara. Pero mi padre no se movió. Él se quedó allí, mirándome con aquella expresión de horror en su rostro. No fue hasta que me preguntó "por qué" que me di cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano y lo que él estaba pensando. "

"Todo lo que pasó después esta como borroso," continuó Edward. "Jimmy empezó a vomitar y creo que entró en shock... Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que apareció la policía, los padres de Jimmy diciendo que yo le dije que robara la pistola... y mis padres... no me decían nada. Yo no dejaba de preguntar qué estaba pasando y nadie decía nada."

"Pasé la noche en un centro de detención. No dejaba de pensar que mis padres iban a venir por mí. Y entonces mi mamá vino como... cuatro días más tarde. Nos encerraron en una habitación para hablar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía problemas. Hasta ese momento, pensé que mis padres habían estado con mi hermana en el hospital o algo así. Nadie me dijo nada hasta que mi madre vino ese día. Ella me dijo que mi hermana había muerto y que los padres de Jimmy habían contratado a un abogado y estaban demandando a mis padres por negligencia. Ella me dijo que Jimmy había dicho que yo había cogido la pistola de su casa y que él estaba tratando de recuperarla cuando se disparó. Me preguntó... me preguntó si lo hice, si disparé a mi hermana a propósito".

"Pero se lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Le dijiste que no lo hiciste," se apresuró Bella.

"Mi madre no estaba allí para recibir mi versión de la historia, Bella. Estaba allí para decirme que mi hermana había muerto, que se me estaba reteniendo por ser el responsable, que tenía que ir al tribunal para decir la verdad y hasta que no sucediese, no podía volver a casa."

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas por el peso de la tragedia que acababa de conocer. "¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste al juzgado? ¿Por qué no era obvio que no eras culpable? ¿No vieron las huellas del otro chico en el gatillo?"

"Mis huellas estaban en el gatillo también, Bella. Había estado tratando de disparar el arma antes de que Jimmy quitara el seguro y disparase..." Edward suspiró. "Pero al final, era mi palabra contra la suya."

"¿Así que ninguno de los dos fue condenado? Todo el mundo tenía que saber que eras inocente." Bella declaró.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que recuerdo es que un día, las preguntas pararon. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me trasladaron a un lugar, era como una cárcel para niños o algo así, pero no me tenían allí con nadie más y la gente amable conmigo, en su mayor parte. De todas formas, nadie me pedía explicaciones ya de lo sucedido, así que pensé que se estaba preparándome para ir a casa. Y luego mi madre vino a verme una última vez..."

Bella apartó la mirada cuando escuchó la angustia en la voz de Edward y sabía que él estaba al borde del llanto.

"Como un maldito idiota, pensé que estaba allí para llevarme a casa," negó con la cabeza. "Pero ella ni siquiera entró en la habitación. Simplemente se quedó al otro lado del cristal mirándome y llorando. Y luego se fue."

"La siguiente vez que la vi, yo estaba sentado frente a ella y mi padre en una sala de audiencias, escuchando a un tipo en un traje marrón diciéndome que a mis padres se les consideraba no aptos para cuidar de mí y me remitían al Estado."

"¿Te entregaron voluntariamente?" Bella estaba horrorizada. "¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

Edward miró en silencio a su regazo durante un buen rato. "Esa es la misma pregunta que me pregunté durante años," dijo. "Y finalmente tuve que responderme la pregunta a mi mismo: Pensaban que yo era culpable. Ellos pensaban que había asesinado a mi hermana y aunque no se podía probar, había sido condenado en sus mentes."

"Oh, Edward. Lo siento mucho," Bella ofreció, aunque sus palabras sonaron débiles y diminutos a sus propios oídos.

"Por eso me fui, ya sabes," Edward miró a los ojos de Bella, por primera vez en horas. "Ella... Esme... ese día en el parque, me dijo que sabía que no lo había hecho. Me dijo que si yo estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de explicar su versión de los hechos, que yo entendería por qué hizo lo que hizo. Ella me ofreció liberarme, Bella, de esta vida llena de culpabilidad, si simplemente le dejaba ver a su nieto de cerca, sólo una vez..." Edward se apagó mientras se acostaba sobre su espalda y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No hizo ningún sonido, ningún movimiento. Simplemente se tumbó allí, apagando toda visión y sonido, envuelto en una vergüenza auto-infligida, como si su pasado no justificara el precio de su dolor.

Bella se vio impotente mientras Edward yacía roto y desnudo ante ella, intentando bloquearla. Con cuidado, se acercó y puso su brazo sobre su cintura, en un intento de sujetarle para consolarle. Él no se resistió, pero tampoco reaccionó. Hubiese sido más fácil mover un cadáver.

"Edward," Bella respiró mientras se tendía junto a él y se apretada contra su cuerpo, "Sigo sorprendida por tu entereza y coraje a lo largo de todos los obstáculos que la vida pone en tu camino," le susurró con suavidad al oído. "Sabes quién eres, Edward. En tu corazón, sabes la verdad. No dejes que nadie te quite eso. Yo sé lo que dijo tu padre te dolió, pero tu puedes ver la verdad, mientras que él todavía está cegado por la mentiras del pasado. Has pasado de ser ese niño que el conocía a ser un hombre responsable, confiable, trabajador y fuerte. Se ha perdido todo eso, Edward. Él no te conoce. Pero _tú_ te conoces. Tú sabes la verdad. Siempre la has sabido. "

Bella siguió susurrándole al oído palabras de aliento a Edward mientras las palabras le llegaban a ella. Una y otra vez, continuó su letanía hablado con la fuerza, valor, coraje y la inocencia como tema. Edward yació inmóvil durante todo el rato, hasta el punto que Bella se preguntó si aún estaba despierto. Ella calló su voz después de un rato e hizo un movimiento para levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward rodó sobre su costado para mirarla. Enterró su cara contra el cuello de ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, sujetándola con fuerza, como un náufrago a un salvavidas en solitario.

Edward cumpliría veinticinco años en su próximo cumpleaños, ya juzgar por el hombre destrozado que estaba pegado contra su torso, respiración en sus palabras de peso, Bella se sintió obligado a cubrirle con trece años de afirmaciones de lo que él valía. Así que sin perder el ritmo, empezó de nuevo, llenando sus mejillas de besos cariñosos, y su oído con palabras tiernas.

"Eres un rayo de luz brillante para todos los que tienen la suerte de entrar en contacto contigo. Eres _bueno_, Edward. Lo sé. Anthony lo sabe. Esme lo sabe," Bella se detuvo un momento antes de añadir: "Tu hermana..."

"Claire," susurró Edward.

"Claire lo sabe," afirmó Bella.

* * *

N del T:

-"Cubre falda" en el original "Overskirts", desconozco realmente como se llama esta prenda en español. Deduzco que esta hablando de una prenda similar a esto http : / / www . agelesspatterns . com / images / TV328 . jpg (ya sabéis como va, fuera espacios)

-"Airsoft" - http : / / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Airsoft

-Fork Outfitters - Es una tienda que tiene de todo http : / / www . forksthriftway . com /


	22. Capítulo 22 Estoy Ardiendo

**A Rough Start**

**Chapter 22 – Estoy Ardiendo**

Edward podía sentir Bella revolverse mientras soñaba a su lado. Aun estaba acostada sobre su brazo, y sin abrir los ojos, la apretó más contra él.

Tal vez después de una noche de sueño reparador, después de tener la oportunidad de procesar todo lo que él le había contado, Bella decidiría que Edward no era alguien que quería en su vida. Tal vez diría que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y que quizás deberían tomarse un pequeño descanso el uno del otro. Tal vez esta sería la última vez que la sostenía en sus brazos, por lo que, quizás debería abrazarla un poco más fuerte, por el bien de los recuerdos.

Sus dedos se contrajeron contra un trozo de piel, expuesta en la noche por la activa forma de dormir de Bella.

Sorprendentemente, ella apretó su abrazo contra él, también.

Edward no estaba seguro de si Bella estaba despierta o no, así que con su mano libre, pasó sus dedos suavemente por el brazo. Ella respondió apretándose aun más contra él y enterrando su cara en su cuello.

Y entonces ella suavemente frunció los labios y rozó la sensible piel.

Estaba definitivamente despierta.

Edward rodó hacia Bella y se deleitó con la sensación de seguridad que ella le daba cuando ella movió las manos de arriba y abajo por su espalda. Besó la parte superior de su cabeza, y cuando lo hizo, ella le mordisqueó en el cuello.

Impulsado por el sentimiento de alivio, aceptación y deseo, Edward reaccionó. Empezó a manejar el cuerpo de Bella de tal forma que la informó de que había dejado atrás los gestos sencillos y amables que se limitaban a decir "buenos días". Mientras sus manos recorrían y viajaban, enunciando las palabras que Bella le había dicho pocas horas antes: valía, respeto, afecto comprensivo.

Sus manos viajaron por los brazos de ella, a su cintura y cuando llegaron a sus muslos, los bordeó y palmeó su culo. En respuesta, ella agarró su fina camisa con el puño cerrado y suavemente gruñó contra su cuello. Fue toda la indicación que Edward necesitaba para continuar.

Bailaron alrededor del concepto de besar al otro en la boca, conscientes del estado de su aliento. Pero a medida que las caricias se hicieron más fervientes, los labios que se quedaban en las líneas de la mandíbula y lóbulos de las orejas antes no pudieron resistir fundirse entre sí.

Los contornos del pecho de Bella seducían a Edward mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los dedos frenéticos vacilaban en la suave carne del estómago de Bella antes de hacer el viaje hacia arriba, hacia sus pechos. Edward siguió el contorno de su sujetador, deteniéndose brevemente para tentar a su pezón a través de la tela de seda. Bella gimió en la boca de Edward mientras él la besaba apasionadamente y la empujó sobre su espalda.

Bella dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa mientras se sentaba de repente. Alcanzó por detrás de su espalda movió la pequeña obstrucción de debajo de su espalda:

El pie de Anthony.

Ambos, Bella y Edward, se volvieron para ver que el pequeño de cinco años dormido, se les había unido en la cama en algún momento antes del amanecer.

"¿Pero qué...?" susurró Edward, irritado por su inmediata deflación al darse cuenta de que la mañana no iba a proceder como había esperado.

Segundos más tarde, Bella se sobresaltó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue por unos fuertes golpes en su puerta principal. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Edward y con su silenciosa expresión se preguntaba quién podría ser.

Quien fuera quien llamaba era implacable.

"Probablemente sean esas personas de la iglesia de la vuelta a la esquina," murmuró Edward. "¿No saben que la gente duerme hasta tarde los fines de semana?"

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta?" llamó una voz masculina.

Ahora, además de los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro, Bella se puso tan pálida como un fantasma frente a Edward.

"¿Quién _es_ ese?" preguntó Edward.

De repente Bella arrancó a todo gas y saltó de la cama y comenzó a colocarse la ropa y alisarse el pelo.

Edward estaba paralizado, en estado de shock, al ver a Bella correr a su alrededor como una mujer con un secreto que quería proteger.

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando?" Edward preguntó, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que podría tener un motivo por el que preocuparse. "¿Quién es ese hombre de ahí fuera?"

Bella detuvo momentáneamente sus frenéticos movimientos. "¡Mi padre!" dijo entre dientes. "Y peor aún, estoy segura de que mi madre está con él."

El nerviosismo no le llegó de inmediato. Edward estaba muy contento de que no fuera una ex amante despechado que volvía a competir por el amor de Bella.

Pero la realidad de por qué Bella estaba tan agitada pronto le caló. Edward estaba en la cama de Bella. Era temprano. A lo mejor no le había dicho a sus padres que estaba viendo a alguien. O tal vez lo había hecho, pero no mencionó que habían avanzado a la etapa en la que dormir fuera de casa era algo normal. Y a pesar de que técnicamente no había hecho nada que pudiera calificarse de imprudente (sin contar el mañanero retozar mientras Anthony estaba, sin ser detectado, a pocos centímetros de ellos), los padres no solían tener en cuenta esas cosas cuando sus hijas estaban involucradas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de la revelación cuando Edward se levantó y se puso movimiento también, tratando de ocultar cualquier evidencia que mostrase él no acababa de llegar para desayunar.

"¡Sorpresa!" Edward escuchó una voz femenina exclamar una vez que Bella abrió la puerta. Se sentó incómodo en el mullido sillón de Bella como un simple amigo que había parado temprano a por una taza de café. Sin tener en cuenta el niño al final del pasillo, dormido en su ropa interior en medio de la cama de Bella.

La madre de Bella comenzó a hablar y no dejó de hacerlo durante un tiempo récord.

"¿Estás sorprendida, verdad? Charlie, mira su cara, está asombrada," dijo su madre.

"Estoy... Me sorprende que no llamaste... ni nada ¿Qué pasa si yo no hubiese estado aquí?" Bella le preguntó.

"Se lo dije, pero no quiso escucharme," dijo una voz masculina en un acento más lento. Charlie. "Estaba convencida de que apreciarías la sorpresa."

"Te di una pista, Bella. ¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti."

"Dejaste un mensaje que decía que tenías _noticias_," Bella aclaró a su madre. "Pensé que alguien que conozco iba a tener un bebé o papá había aceptado por fin a llevarte a un crucero por Alaska."

"¿Cuándo me _vas_ a llevar de crucero por Alaska?" Edward escuchó a la madre de Bella pedir a su padre.

Edward se retorció en su asiento cuando escuchó que se acercaban a la sala de estar. Bella le miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa antes de hacer las presentaciones.

"Mamá, papá, este es Edward, mi... amigo," dijo Bella torpemente mientras señalaba hacia Edward. "Edward, esta es mi madre, Renee y mi padre, Charlie."

La última pareja de padres que Edward había conocido habían sido los de Jessica y le había odiado a primera vista. Pero aquello probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que habían llegado en mitad de una acalorada discusión que estaba teniendo con su hija, y estaba maldiciendo como un marinero.

Eludiendo ese mal recuerdo, Edward se levantó y tendió la mano hacia los padres de Bella. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se percataron de su pelo mal peinado con la mano y de la ropa arrugada. No les engañaron ni por un momento.

"Oh... bueno, hola, Edward," Renee saludó con una sonrisa y encanto falsos. "He oído... bueno, nada sobre de ti."

"Mamá," el tono de Bella fue de advertencia.

Edward se limitó a sonreír como respuesta, a sabiendas de que Renee, en realidad no esperaba que él respondiera a su comentario.

El padre de Bella, Charlie, ofreció a Edward un saludo con la cabeza y una sonrisa con los labios apretados antes de tomar asiento en el sofá.

Bella se apoyó contra la pared y miró entre las caras expectantes de sus invitados. Edward podía ver que estaba nerviosa y cada vez que hacían contacto visual, la sonreía, tratando de decirle que todo iba bien.

Pero sabían que no iba bien. Porque en cualquier momento, Anthony iba a caminar fuera del cuarto y su presencia demandaría una explicación inmediata. El estatus de Edward pasaría de inmediatamente de hombre-desconocido-que-se-acuesta-con-mi-hija a hombre-desconocido-_con-un-hijo-_que-se-acuesta-con-mi-hija.

"Bueno, ¿eres de por aquí, Edward?" Renee empezó el interrogatorio.

Edward asintió distraídamente. "Sí".

"Charlie es de Forks, también, pero a mí me parece un lugar muy triste. Necesito sol. Por eso nos mudamos a Arizona," explicó Renee.

"¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?" Charlie finalmente se unió a la conversación.

"Edward", respondió Edward.

"Edward..." Charlie solicitó más.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen," completó Edward.

Charlie se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Ese nombre me resulta familiar..."

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de Bella. ¿Podía ser posible que los padres de ella conocieran a sus padres? Los Cullen eran antiguos residentes de Forks, y la mayoría del mundo había conocido al amable doctor Cullen y su esposa, Esme. Pero la historia de caída en la oscuridad seguía siendo un misterio y la gente había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de tratar de resolverlo. Había habido rumores, por supuesto, pero los Cullen no dieron ninguna explicación, ni la familia de Jimmy, que se marchó de la ciudad incluso antes de que su casa se vendiera.

"¿Alguien quiere café?" Bella saltó de su lugar contra la pared y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

Edward se puso de pie como si fuera a ayudar, pero también lo hizo la madre de Bella. Fue un momento tenso, que fue elevado al instante por una simple palabra.

"¿Papá?"

Se le oyó antes de ser visto. Cada cabeza en la sala se volvió a inspeccionar a la fuente del hilo de voz.

Anthony entró en la sala y se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos pararon en la pareja que no reconoció, el temor resultante se hizo evidente en su rostro. Él miró hacia atrás y vio a Bella, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente.

"¿Papi?" Edward estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que Anthony solo se dirigía hacia él así cuando se sentía amenazado.

"Estoy aquí, colega," dijo Edward.

Anthony se volvió y corrió al regazo de Edward, metiendo sus pies descalzos entre la pierna de Edward y el brazo del sillón.

"Me van a ver los calzoncillos," Anthony susurró en voz alta en protesta cuando Edward le sostuvo quieto aún en su precario estado de vestimenta.

"Bueno..." Renee miró entre Edward y Bella. ¿Y quién es este jovencito? "

"Este es Anthony," Edward recolocó al niño en su regazo. "Mi hijo".

"Oh." Renee trató de aparentar no inmutarse, pero Edward vio como lanzaba una mirada dudosa en dirección a Bella.

"Será mejor que me marche. Anthony, vamos a coger tus cosas," Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación, donde parecía que no había suficiente aire para todos los presentes.

Después de vestir a Anthony, Edward rápidamente recogió sus pertenencias y las de Anthony e hizo una escapada hacia la puerta. Bella le siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Siento todo esto," Bella sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "No puedo creer que ella se haya auto-invitado por Acción de Gracias... espera, qué estoy diciendo. Es mi madre. Por supuesto que puedo creer que lo haya hecho."

Edward se echó a reír. "A raíz de los recientes acontecimientos, probablemente no deberíamos venir el jueves," Edward señalo entre él y Anthony.

"¡No!" Bella protestó. "Tienes que venir en Acción de Gracias. ¿No quieres venir?"

"Bueno, tus padres... No creo que yo les guste demasiado," declaró Edward.

"Ni siquiera te conocen. Y además, te invité a _ti_, no a ellos, por lo que a mí respecta, ellos son los que deben sentirse como la tercera rueda, no tú." Bella insistió.

"No sé, Bella..."

"Por favor, Edward. Por favor, ven a cenar. Es muy importante para mí," dijo en voz baja.

La forma en que le miraba, esos ojos suplicantes. Le daría casi cualquier cosa que quisiera cuando lo miraba así, y Edward estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.

"Está bien," aceptó.

Bella sonrió brillantemente antes de alzarse a darle un beso. "Te llamaré esta noche."

Aunque Edward entendía que las familias generalmente querían estar juntas en las celebraciones, no pudo evitar la sensación de que los padres de Bella habían sido muy inoportunos. Aparte del hecho de que habían interrumpido un momento de intimidad, él y Bella tampoco habían tenido la oportunidad de realmente discutir la reciente revelación del pasado de Edward. Antes de estar demasiado cómodo y avanzar, quería asegurarse de que Bella seguía bien con todas las cosas. Realmente no era una conversación que Edward quería mantener por teléfono, pero cuando él y Bella hablaron esa noche, una broma inocente descubrió sus verdaderos pensamientos.

"Bueno... ¿disfrutando de tus padres?" Edward reprendió.

"En realidad... sí. Después de que el shock de verles en la puerta desapareció, me di cuenta de que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que tuve una conversación con ellos. Es agradable," dijo Bella.

"¿Qué te preguntaron sobre mí?" Edward preguntó a quemarropa.

Bella dejó escapar una risa suave antes de contestar. Ella hablaba en suaves murmullos; Edward dedujo que era porque ella no quería que le oyesen.

"Bueno, por supuesto, lo primero que mi madre quiso saber era si habías dormido aquí."

"¿Qué le has dicho?"

"Le dije que si."

"¿Y?"

"Dejé que llenará ella sola los espacios en blanco. Soy una mujer adulta y pago mis facturas. Lo que hago en mi casa es asunto mío."

Edward se rió de su osadía. "Bueno, probablemente sea lo mejor que no le hayas dicho la verdad, porque después de presentarme como tu _amigo_, una fiesta de pijamas asexual le habría hecho pensar que estábamos eligiendo papel pintado para la pared y cortinas a juego."

"Oh, ya basta. Te presenté como mi amigo para protegerte. Confía en mí, si mi madre oyese la palabra novio, todavía estarías aquí, encadenado a una silla de la cocina mientras con ella tomando te tus constantes vitales," se rió de Bella. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que no le dije la verdad? No le dije _nada_. Eso no es mentir."

"Oh, lo sé. Es que haces que suene como que sucedió algo, y no pasó nada."

"Habla por ti mismo. Mi novio me metió mano".

"Ya, y habría hecho mucho más que eso si hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de cerrar la puerta."

"Bueno... estabas un poco preocupado," dijo Bella en voz baja. "Y Anthony me dijo que duerme contigo cuando está asustado. Se habría asustado mucho más si se hubiese despertado y no te encontraba."

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Sí, hubo suficientes sustos por una noche. "

Cuando Bella se mantuvo en silencio, Edward se apresuró a llenar el vacío con humor. "Pero al menos tienes una vista previa antes de..."

"Edward, para." las palabras de Bella fueron firmes y serias.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes qué."

En realidad, Edward no estaba seguro de saberlo pero no quería dejar que Bella descubriese lo que él estaba especulando sobre el hipotético caso de que no estuvieran en la misma página. Sin embargo, sin duda era una lección que debería haber aprendido ya. Bella siempre parecía saber lo que él quería decir.

"No voy a ninguna parte, Edward. Ya te lo dije, y lo decía en serio." Bella se detuvo por un segundo. "A menos que quieras que lo haga."

"No" La voz de Edward se rasgó al comprender de que toda su preocupación había sido en vano. Bella había aceptado cada parte de él: su pasado, su presente y con mucha esperanza, su futuro. "Definitivamente no quiero que vayas a ninguna parte.

En los días previos a Acción de Gracias, Edward vio muy poco de Bella, sin embargo, las pequeños espacios de tiempo que lograron pasar juntos los utilizaron para reiterar lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Pero los padres de Bella, especialmente su _madre_, era muy avara con el tiempo de su hija, diciendo continuamente que sólo podría ver a Bella unos pocos días más antes de que tener que regresar a la tierra del sol y de las llamadas telefónicas sin responder.

Después conocer a Renee Swan, era fácil ver de donde había sacado Bella su paciencia y el comportamiento auto sufrido: de su padre. Porque cómo alguien podía aguantar a esa mujer por largos períodos de tiempo escapaba a la imaginación de Edward.

Y desde el principio, parecía que sus sentimientos de desagrado eran mutuos. Pero aunque Renee no parecía importarle mucho Edward, su actitud hacia Anthony era una historia diferente. Lo más probable es Bella les hubiese contado a sus padres el pasado de Anthony, porque cada vez que él entraba en la habitación, Renee se venía abajo. Incluso el estoico, impasible Charlie respondía a Anthony de una manera que no se parecía a nada que Edward había visto antes.

El día antes de Acción de Gracias, Edward llegó para recoger a Anthony del apartamento de Bella, sólo para encontrar Anthony sentado tan cerca de Charlie que estaba prácticamente en su regazo. Ellos estaban viendo un programa sobre pesca deportiva con red.

Edward estaba a punto de rescatar a Anthony de lo que estaba seguro era un auténtico aburrimiento cuando Anthony señaló a la televisión y dijo bien seguro, "¡Cebo Spinner! Tuve uno de esos!"

Tanto Edward y Charlie parecían sorprendidos, Edward porque Anthony estaba realmente interesado en lo que estaba viendo y Charlie, porque al parecer Anthony estaba en lo cierto al categorizar el cebo.

"¿Pescas , muchacho?" Charlie preguntó girándose para obtener una mejor visión de Anthony.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza. "Iba con el abuelo muchas veces antes de él tuviera que ir en su silla de ruedas."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Charlie preguntó, tratando de descubrir si algún tipo de accidente había terminado la carrera de pesca del hombre.

"Uh-huh."

"Bueno... a lo mejor tengo llevarte a pescar antes de irme a casa," ofreció a Charlie.

"¡Vale!" Anthony saltó con entusiasmo en su asiento.

Edward miró hacía atrás y encontró a Bella que lo miraba expectante.

"¿Todo bien hoy?" Edward preguntó.

Bella parecía que iba a dar una respuesta que indicaba que no todo había estado bien, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a alguien más, antes de inclinarse y plantar un beso en la mejilla de Edward.

"Anthony parece estar muy entretenido," señaló Edward.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro donde los aficionados a la pesca estaban sentados mirando a un hombre tirando de una descontenta perca fuera de las aguas turbias.

"Aparte del colegio esta mañana, apenas he llegado a verle. Vino de compras con mi madre y conmigo esta tarde y ha estado con mi padre desde entonces," sonrió a Bella. Luego añadió para mayor claridad: "Solo hubo media jornada en la escuela hoy."

Edward recordaba vagamente que Bella mencionó algo relacionado con esto a principios de semana, pero el trabajo, las facturas y la vida en general lo habían apartado al rincón más alejado de su memoria.

"Pareces cansada," declaró Edward cuando notó la expresión de cansancio en el rostro de Bella. Ella hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal y Edward inmediatamente captó la indirecta, abriéndola y liderando el camino fuera.

"Sálvame," Bella se derrumbó en su pecho el momento que estuvieron solos. "Mis padres me están volviendo _loca_," susurró. "Les quiero a muerte, pero en serio... necesito un descanso."

"¿Cuándo se van?" Edward se había estado preguntando la respuesta a esta pregunta durante días, pero pensó que sería grosero hacerla.

"No hasta el lunes. Y eso parece ser toda una vida desde ahora."

"¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?" Edward preguntó mientras sostenía a Bella y acariciaba su espalda con un masaje.

"Sí," Bella respondió inmediatamente, con la voz ahogada por su camisa. "Pero no puedo. Mi madre tiene un horario psicótico en la cocina que tengo que cumplir."

"Oh, vamos. Puedes escaparte, sólo un ratito" insistió Edward. "Recuerdo claramente que dijiste que eres una mujer adulta..."

Bella miró a Edward, con un puchero en su rostro. "No es justo que uses mis propias palabras en mi contra."

"Oye, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario," Edward sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos de Bella.

Había sido acribillado por el deseo desde que habían empezado su tango lingual cuatro días antes, y su cuerpo estaba gritando por algo de liberación sexual. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Bella llevaba pantalones vaqueros... y le era cada vez más difícil controlarse a sí mismo en torno a una Bella en vaqueros.

"¿Estarías cómodo dejando a mis padres cuidando de Anthony un rato?" Bella le preguntó. "Sólo por un par de horas o algo así, en caso de que quisiéramos... ver una película o algo así?"

"¿Esta noche?" Edward preguntó ansioso. Cuanto antes mejor.

"No puedo esta noche, Edward," Bella suspiró, pero no sonaba convencida de su propia respuesta, por lo que Edward luchó por convencerla.

"¿Por qué... no? ¿Solo... un par de... horas?" marcó cada palabra con un beso. Mientras sus labios se movían de arriba abajo por el cuello de Bella, sintió como cedía. "De _verdad_ quiero verte esta noche," susurró él contra su piel.

"Vale," susurró Bella en respuesta. No había tenido tan siquiera que suplicar, otra prueba más de ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Edward estuvo embriagado por la pasión el resto de la tarde mientras esperaba a Bella le llamara y hacerle saber cuando sus padres estarían listo para algo más tiempo de vinculación con Anthony. Mientras esperaba, se aseguró a limpiar un poco su cuarto. Aunque Bella no había dicho nada, estaba bastante seguro de que tan pronto como dejara a Anthony, él y Bella volverían disparados a su casa para tener su propio tiempo de vinculación ellos mismos. Por esa razón lavó un conjunto de sábanas que casi nunca usaba, recogió la ropa que estaba esparcida por su dormitorio y cuarto de baño y abrió una ventana para dejar entrar un flujo de aire fresco a través de ella.

En la planta baja continuó su atracón de limpieza metiendo cada uno de los platos sucios en el lavavajillas sin orden ni concierto y sacó la basura.

Mientras trabajaba, Edward siguió robando miradas hacia el reloj y mientras la tarde pasó a noche, se convenció de no preocuparse. Para cuando el teléfono sonó cerca de las nueve, estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes por los nervios.

Por desgracia, solo era Jasper.

"No pareces muy contento de oírme," dijo Jasper con un falso resentimiento cuando Edward le saludó poco entusiasmado.

"Lo siento. Es que estaba esperando una llamada de Bella y creí que eras ella..." Edward termino abruptamente su explicación cuando se dio cuenta del o patético que sonaba. Aún así, Jasper insistió.

"¿Esperando al lado del teléfono, eh?" Jasper rió. "Debe ser buena."

"Esperaba descubrirlo," Edward reveló.

Hubo un momento mientras que Jasper procesaba lo que Edward había dicho."¿Quieres decir que vosotros dos aún no habéis... pensé que habías dicho que te habías quedado en su casa."

"Lo hice. No pasó nada. Anthony estaba conmigo. Anthony siempre está conmigo." Edward se aseguró de controlar su tono, porque en ese momento, Anthony estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor comiendo un racimo de uvas que Bella había enviado a casa con él.

"Oh, tío," dijo Jasper, como si estuviera disculpándose por algo.

"Jasper". De repente, la conversación fue interrumpida por la voz impetuosa de Alice. "Has estado al teléfono casi diez minutos y aún no le has preguntado a Edward sobre mañana. Ya te dije que tengo más llamadas que hacer."

"¿Cómo sabes cuanto llevo al teléfono?" Jasper preguntó como si fuera totalmente normal que ellos mantuvieran esa conversación estando Edward en la línea con ellos. "¿Estas escuchándonos?"

"¿Por qué iba a querer escuchar tu aburrida conversación telefónica con Edward?" preguntó Alice. "Aunque, Edward, si hubieses aceptado mi ayuda cuando la ofrecí, no estaría sufriendo este calentón."

"Lo que tu digas, Alice," Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba que Jasper pusiera firme a su mujer por su improcedencia. Pero Jasper no hizo tal cosa. Por alguna razón, consideraba que Edward era tan amigo de Alice como suyo. Por lo tanto, le cedía la palabra cuando tenía algo que decir.

"¿Lo que yo diga?. Lo digo en serio. Bella probablemente se esté preguntando a que se debe la espera," advirtió Alice.

"Ella sabe a que se debe la espera. Las niñeras no están precisamente llamando a mi puerta," le recordó Edward.

"Ya, bueno eso es culpa tuya por no pedirlo. Y por cierto, Jasper se supone que tenía que invitaros a ti y a Bella a salir mañana con nosotros para cenar. Sólo vamos al restaurante de una amiga de Emmett. Nos va a hacer descuento. "

"¿Amiga?" preguntó Edward. Emmett no había mencionado ninguna compañera nueva últimamente, pero tampoco había mencionado a Rosalie.

"Sí. Es sólo una amiga. De todas formas, ella está gestionándolo para el viernes por la noche y nos prometió un menú abierto. No es nada formal y puedes traer a Anthony. Y si juegas bien tus fichas, Jasper y yo podemos llevarnos a Anthony a tu casa y tú y Bella podéis ir a su apartamento y terminar la noche," ofreció Alice.

"¿Si juego bien mis fichas?" Edward preguntó, de alguna manera a sabiendas de que Alice no estaba simplemente haciendo referencia a que las cosas fueran según lo previsto.

"Sí, ya sabes... si Bella está dispuesta y puede. ¿Ya lo habéis hablado?"

"Más o menos. Pero ella ya va a venir esta noche."

"Oh, bien. Probablemente eso significa que ella no tiene el período ni nada," dijo Alice con indiferencia.

Edward hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de Alice. "Alice, eso asqueroso." Jasper también le resaltó a Alice que no quería oír hablar de períodos.

"No es asqueroso, es la vida y si planeas en meterte en los pantalones de Bella, es mejor que averigües estas cosas o cualquier planificación que hagas será una pérdida de tiempo."

Edward estaba más que eufórico cuando su teléfono indicó que otra llamada estaba tratando de entrar.

"Me tengo que ir. Tengo otra llamada," dijo Edward.

"Vale. Bueno-dile-a-Bella-sobre-viernes por la noche-" Alice se apresuró a terminar su frase antes de que Edward colgara la llamada. Esa fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

Tan pronto como Edward oyó la voz de Bella, una sensación de aprensión le hundió.

"Yo pensé que ya estarías aquí," le dijo Edward.

"Yo también pensé que ya estaría ahí, pero mi madre tenía que ir urgentemente a la tienda a por tipo especial de pan que le gusta tener en Acción de Gracias y se negó a conducir sola hasta allí y mi padre se negó a llevarla... así que he estado haciendo la compras dos veces en un día..." Bella ahogó un bostezo.

"Estás cansada," anunció Eduardo, decepcionado.

"Si... pero quiero verte. Te echo de menos," le dijo Bella.

Edward podía decir por la forma en que Bella estaba hablando que a pesar de que le quería ver, ella también quería que la dejara escapar. Debido a que no había ninguna razón lógica por la que debía conducir a su casa, agotado por el día, y pasar como mucho un par de horas, en su cama, y luego conducir de nuevo a su casa aún más agotado, arriesgando lesiones corporales.

No era lo que Edward había imaginado para su primera vez juntos. Así que sin más discusión, no se molestó en insistir sobre el tema, y en su lugar le dio Bella otra alternativa.

"Alice llamó y nos invitó a cenar el viernes. Después de la cena, ella y Jasper se ofrecieron para quedarse a Anthony por la noche para que pudiéramos pasar un rato juntos," sugirió Edward.

"Eso suena muy bien," dijo Bella sinceramente.

"Muy bien, así que... ¿te veré mañana por Acción de Gracias y luego salimos el viernes? "

"Edward, lo siento mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de ir esta noche, pero mis padres son unos viejales. Lo digo en serio. ¡Ya se han metido en la cama!"

"No pasa nada. Ha sido un día largo," Edward miró pro el encima del hombro y vio que Anthony se había quedado dormido en la mesa, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante y atrás contra su silla. No hubiera sido justo para él imponerle el quedarse con gente que apenas conocía de todos modos, sin importar lo que él le gustaba a los padres de Bella.

Otro ejemplo de apuntarse un tanto a su equipo - el equipo de padre e hijo.

El jueves, Edward se sorprendió al descubrir que Bella le quería en su apartamento a más tardar a la una de la tarde. No había ido a una comida formal de Acción de Gracias desde hacia mucho tiempo y había olvidado que la gente tiende a comer la cena muy temprano en esa fiesta. Cuando se presentó en el apartamento de Bella, apenas puntual, estuvo. ambos, sorprendido y encantado de ver la gran dispersión de alimentos que cubría las encimeras de la cocina y la mesa del comedor.

"Creo que me he dejado llevar un poco," dijo Renee mientras miraba el pavo y el jamón pequeño a su lado de él.

"Te lo he estado diciendo durante dos días," Charlie gritó desde la sala de estar. Se estaba emitiendo un partido de fútbol. Lo más probable el mismo que Edward había escuchado de fondo en casa de Jasper cuando había llamado para pregunta sobre el pago de vacaciones.

"¡Anthony!" Renee gritó mientras se inclinaba para darle un envolvente abrazo. "Espero que tengas hambre. Hice mi famoso pastel de batata de postre."

Renee señaló el plato al que hacía referencia y Anthony no se molestó en ocultar el desprecio que sentía hacia el espécimen de color naranja brillante.

"¿A qué se sabe?" preguntó, inclinándose para ver si podía olerlo.

"Esta bueno, Anthony," dijo Bella mientras caminaba detrás de él. "Yo tampoco pensé que me iba a gustar, pero probé un pedazo pequeño y ahora es uno de mis favoritos entre mayoría de cosas de comer."

Anthony miró entre Bella y su madre antes de decidir. "Probaré un trozo pequeño."

Renee se movió para cortarle un trozo de la fuente, pero Bella detuvo las acciones de su madre. "Aún no ha cenado."

Renee se volvió y miró a Edward. "Es sólo un trocito. Quiere saber si le va a gustar. ¿No puede probarlo?"

Edward no sabía cómo responder. Normalmente, a Edward no le importaría si Anthony comía el postre primero, pero Bella parecía pensar que no era buena idea, y lo último que quería era meterse en medio de un debate entre Bella y su madre.

"Uh..." Edward le lanzó a Bella una mirada de cordero degollado, sin saber qué contestar. Ella le devolvió una mirada seria solo por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se suavizara y su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa. "Sí... Supongo que no pasa nada," se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Bella se dirigió a su pasillo para coger otros paño de cocina del armario de las ropa de casa, Edward la siguió y dio su confusión a conocer.

"No sabía qué decir. Tu le dijiste que no se lo diese y entonces ella me preguntó y..."

"E hiciste lo correcto," suspiró Bella. "Es Acción de Gracias. Nadie come de la manera que se supone que hay que comer durante las vacaciones. Y además, nunca hubiese dejado de preguntar hasta que hubieses cedió y le permitieras hacer lo que ella quería. Que es una de las razones por las que tengo que estar levantada antes del amanecer mañana, y ser su chofer a las dos tiendas en la ciudad que tienen rebajas de Viernes Negro."

"Así que supongo que eso significa que no te veré mañana tampoco," Edward supuso, sus palabras chorreaban desencanto.

"¿Estás de coña?" Bella negó. "Ni unos caballos salvajes podrían evitarlo."

Tal vez no unos caballos salvajes, pero todo lo demás parecía estar interponiéndose para que pasaran tiempo juntos, así que a diferencia de la noche anterior, Edward se negó a tener grandes esperanzas hasta que vio a Bella en la puerta de su casa la noche del viernes.

Por suerte para Edward, Bella llegó el viernes por la tarde, cansada por la mañana con su madre, pero llena de energía para una noche con Edward.

El trío disfrutó de una tarde tranquila completada con sobras de pavo, partidas a las tres-en-raya y la lista detallada de Anthony para Santa, donde, para deleite de su padre, el único artículo fuera de su alcance era un viaje a Disneylandia.

"Tony Bana trajo sus orejas de Mickey para la hora de compartir la semana pasada," dijo Bella de un estudiante en su clase. "Ahora mi clase entera quiere ir a Disneylandia."

"Nunca he sido," dijo Edward casualmente. Había recordado que quería ir cuando era más joven, pero el momento nunca era el adecuado... y después dejo de convertirse en un problema por completo.

No era su intención provocar simpatía con su declaración, pero Bella no parecía poder evitar mirarlo con los ojos llenos de tristeza tras su afirmación.

"Será mejor que nos preparemos. Lo último que necesito es Alice sobre mis hombros, porque que lleguemos tarde por mi culpa," dijo Edward para desviar el momento. La última emoción que quería evocar en Bella era la lástima. Sobre todo esta noche. Esta noche quería que lo viese viril, deseoso y capaz, no como un niño persiguiendo una fantasía infantil.

Bella, Anthony y Edward llegaron a la casa de Alice y Jasper lo suficientemente temprano como para sentarse un rato y hablar un poco antes de que fuera hora de irse hacia el restaurante. Edward depositado la mochila con las cosas para pasar la noche de Anthony cerca de la puerta e hizo hincapié de no hacer una gran cosa del hecho de que Anthony iba a pasar la noche fuera de casa.

"¿Crees que lo llevará bien?" Jasper señaló a Anthony y susurró de manera que sólo Edward le oía.

"Más le vale," replicó Edward. Quería a su hijo y todo eso, pero ahora era el turno de Anthony hacer un favor para el equipo de padre e hijo. Edward temía que si no pasaba algo tiempo de calidad a solas con Bella pronto, se produciría un daño permanente en sus regiones inferiores.

Cuando los dos hombres volvieron a la sala de estar, Anthony estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con un rompecabezas mientras que Bella y Alice hablaban acerca de la Navidad.

"Apenas terminamos con Acción de Gracias. ¿No hay una moratoria para Navidad, de al menos veinticuatro horas?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Ojalá," Bella suspiró. "Entonces no habría tenido que pasar mis horas de despertar en las rebajas del Viernes Negro. Te lo juro, mi madre insistió en salir de casa a las cinco, a pesar de que sólo había _una_ tienda en todo Forks que tenía ofertas especiales para madrugadores, y ni siquiera abrir hasta las seis. "

"¡Oh! Eso me recuerda," exclamó Alice con entusiasmo "que la tienda de juguetes en Main Street tiene rebajas de Viernes Negro. Deberíamos ir después de cenar." Alice volvió su atención hacia Anthony. "Podemos escoger algunos juegos para que tú y yo juguemos esta noche antes de ir a dormir."

Anthony se quedó perplejo por un momento, como si la verborrea le hubiese confundido. Edward contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que Anthony portestara por pasar la noche fuera. A lo largo del día, había ido dejado caer poco a poco pistas y lo mencionó de forma casual en las conversación. Cada vez Anthony había preguntado dónde iba a dormir Edward, Edward aplazó la respuesta y reafirmó lo mucho que se iba a divertir Anthony con Jasper y Alice.

Edward se deslizó en el sofá junto a Bella y ella volvió su cuerpo para ocultar el hecho de que él tenía su mano apoyada en su cintura. Por lo general, no le daban importancia a ocultar su relación delante de Anthony, pero esta noche Edward apenas podía mantener las manos quietas. Ni Bella tampoco. Ella deslizó su mano alrededor de su propio torso para unirla con la de Edward, donde ella tentó las puntas de sus dedos de forma lenta y repetitiva.

"Tenemos que irnos ya," dijo Alice. "Anthony, vamos. Vamos a poner tus cosas en el dormitorio de invitados," dijo mientras le tendió la mano.

Tan pronto como Anthony y Alice desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, Bella se echó hacia atrás y sucumbió al ardiente beso que Edward había estado esperando toda la tarde para darle.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta como si necesitara recordar a la pareja que él y Jasper estaban todavía en la habitación. Edward no se molestó en poner fin al beso, pero le ofreció a su amigo un saludo con un solo dedo para hacerle saber que le había oído.

Cuando Alice y Anthony regresaron, todo el mundo salió puerta principal, hacia los respectivos vehículos hacia el restaurante.

A pesar de que Emmett insistió en que Beth, la amigable manager, que se encargaba de su comida esa noche, era sólo eso, una amiga, Edward pudo ver a Bella y Alice mirándola dudosamente, comparándola con Rosalie.

Y cuando Beth se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de Emmett antes de soltar una risa calurosa, Edward observó con humor como Alice y Bella intercambiaban miradas.

"Me siento un poco rara viendo a Emmett coquetear con otra mujer. Como si estuviese traicionando a Rosalie o algo," le susurró Bella a Edward cuando nadie estaba prestando atención.

"Bueno, al menos Emmett no lo está haciendo delante de Rosalie, como ella hizo con él. Además, es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Esta soltero," defendió Edward.

"Ya lo sé," asintió con la cabeza de Bella. "Solo, es raro... eso es todo."

Edward percibió un cambio en la actitud de Bella y rápidamente hizo por a suavizar sus diferencias. Discutir sobre el estado de su presente o no presente vida amorosa, era ridículo. No sólo se trataba de un tema que no le interesaba, tampoco era algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a arruinar la que esperaba que fuese una noche muy buena.

"Sí, supongo que es un poco extraño," Edward susurró. "Yo voy a tratar de ignorarlo."

Bella miró a Edward y sonrió. "Sí. Yo también."

Debajo de la mesa, Edward cogió la mano de Bella y la arrastró hacia su muslo, donde la sujetó firmemente en la suya. Bella con cariño movió su pulgar sobre el muslo de Edward mientras sus ojos examinaban el menú. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras se preguntaba si Bella sabía lo que esa pequeña acción le estaba haciendo a su libido.

Miró y vio la ligera sonrisa que se levantó en la comisura de su boca.

Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Entonces, ¿Tomarás postre?" Alice se inclinó y le preguntó Bella, una vez el plato fuerte se había comido y había sido retirado.

"Um... no sé..." Bella .

Edward quería que la cena se acelerase y terminará para que Bella y él estuviesen mucho más cerca de su noche juntos, pero no quería privarla de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Así que se sentó en silencio mientras ella contemplaba su respuesta.

"Tienen un gran pastel de chocolate fundido," sugirió Alice.

"Realmente no me apetece nada dulce," finalizó Bella.

Alice soltó una risita. "Supongo que eso significa que no estás en ese momento del mes".

Edward estaba inmediatamente incómodo con la tranquilidad con la que Alice abordó este tema, y además ¡delante de todos! Pero eso no significaba que no estaba pendiente de la respuesta mientras pretendía recolocar comida en el plato de Anthony.

"Eh... no," escuchó que Bella respondió. "Pero no se me suelen antojar dulces en ese momento, tampoco. Por lo general, me apetecen cosas saladas."

"Yo no," dijo Alice, como si estuviera sosteniendo la conversación con toda la mesa. "Puedo poner al día mi calendario por mis antojos. Nunca me sorprende el visitante mensual."

Bella soltó la mano de Edward y la corrió a través de su pelo y por la parte posterior de su cuello, algo que hacía a menudo cuando estaba avergonzada o incómoda.

"Bueno, creo que esa es una manera de estar segura," Bella dijo, con la voz mucho más baja que la de Alice. "La píldora hace que las cosas sean muy consistentes, también." Bella susurró esta última frase, pero Edward aún la escuchó.

La revelación de las píldoras anticonceptivas no era nada nuevo. Edward había visto el paquete sobre la encimera del baño de Bella, una mañana cuando estaba dejando a Anthony. Aunque no era una nueva información, era bueno tener la confirmación.

Aún así, Edward miró por encima de la cabeza de Bella a Alice y frunció el ceño. _Suficiente_. Su "ayuda" estaba rozando límites escalofriantes y Edward no quería que Bella pensara que él tenía algo que ver con sus conspiraciones y planes.

Jasper, que también había estado al tanto de las revelaciones Alice, recordó a la fiesta que la tienda de juguetes pronto cerraría, y si Anthony quería elegir un juego, sería mejor ponerse en marcha.

"Creo que deberías elegir Hundir la Flota," dijo Emmett a Anthony. "Se me da bien Hundir la Flota."

"No sé jugar a eso," dijo Anthony.

"Te enseñaré," dijo Emmett. "Es fácil".

"Vale," Anthony sonrió a Emmett, ni intimidado en lo más mínimo por su tamaño.

"Hey, tengo una idea," dijo Alice a Anthony mientras se ponía de pie a su lado. "¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo, Jasper y Emmett a la tienda de juguetes? Así podemos hablar de todos los juegos divertidos que quieras mirar cuando lleguemos allí."

"Es una gran idea," animó Bella, a sabiendas de Alice y Jasper estaban tratando de aliviar a Anthony de la separación de su padre esa noche en pequeñas dosis. Anthony no parecía tener ningún problema con ir en el coche de Jasper, aunque buscó continuamente el coche de Edward a través de la ventana trasera en el corto trayecto en coche a la tienda de juguetes, y cada vez lo hacía, saludaba con la mano hasta que Edward le veía y le devolvió el saludo.

La juguetería estaba sorprendente llena de gente para una tienda de Forks pasadas las ocho en un día laborable. A pesar de ser sólo un día después de Acción de Gracias, la tienda estaba adornado ya con todos los adornos de Navidad. Edward vio una muestrario de muérdagos falsos y cogió una y lo sostuvo sobre la cabeza de Bella. Cuando ella estuvo segura de que no estaban siendo observados por pequeños ojos de cinco años, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios de Edward. El inocente y juguetón beso se puso serio en cuestión de minutos, y la pareja quedó de pie, inadecuadamente en medio de un pasillo lleno de cochecitos de juguetes y casas de muñecas, enrollándose como un par de hormonales adolescentes. "¡Papá! ¡Papá!"

Edward y Bella se separaron nerviosamente cuando escucharon las pisadas de Anthony golpeando contra el viejo linóleo, buscando a su padre emocionado.

"¡Mira lo que tengo!" Sostuvo el juego de hundir la Flota del que Emmett le había hablado. "¡Puedo ser un barco!" "Es genial, Anthony," dijo Edward mientras miraba a tiempo para ver a Emmett haciéndole un gesto para que se limpiara la mancha de pintalabios que había quedado a causa del beso que él y Bella acababan de compartir.

Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta para ocultar las pruebas, Bella se agachó para mirar el juego y participar con Anthony y su nuevo tesoro. "Asegúrate de que Emmett no hace trampas," le advirtió Bella a Anthony. "Haz que juegue juego limpio." Edward se dio la vuelta para ver a Bella agachada al lado de su hijo, y aunque debía sentirse conmovido por lo cariñosa que era con él y lo mucho que le importaba, Edward no pudo dejar de fijarse en la forma en que sus pantalones vaqueros abrazaban sus curvas y como si se inclinaba sólo un... poco... más, podría ver la parte superior de su ropa interior. Encaje Negro.

"¿Así que... es esto? ¿Estamos listos para irnos?" Edward miró a su alrededor a sus amigos. Porque él ciertamente estaba listo para irse. La noche había sido como una sesión de juegos preliminares muy larga, en el momento en que Edward guió a Bella a través de su puerta principal. Ella tenía la puntas de sus dedos suavemente encerradas entre las de él, Edward se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría resistir antes de perder toda la apariencia de control. Por suerte, no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo.

"Es tarde, pero si quieres ver la televisión..." Edward susurró con un gesto hacia el sofá y la televisión.

"No quiero ver la televisión," dijo a Bella en un tono bajo y monótono mientras caminaba lentamente para detenerse ante Edward.

"¿No quieres?" Edward sonrió mientras Bella se acercaba a él y pasó las manos descaradamente por debajo del borde de su camiseta.

"Mm-uh," ella negó.

"Bueno, ¿y qué querrías hacer?" el brusco susurro de Edward llenó la boca de ella mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Bella se tomó su tiempo antes de romper ese beso para responder. "Bueno... un poco más de esto," suspiró sensualmente mientras participaba en dos besos más. "Y un poco de esto," ella deslizó labios a través de su mandíbula hasta el cuello, donde succionó y mordisqueó suavemente la piel blanda. "Y tal vez algo de esto," alzó la boca a su oído y suavemente tomó el lóbulo entre los dientes.

"Mmm ..." Edward se tensó. Nadie le había hecho eso antes y no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le iba a gustar.

Cuando su boca volvió a la suya, Edward se apresuró a llenarla con su lengua, empujando, frotando y acariciando - un anticipo de lo que quería hacerle en otras áreas.

"¿Quieres subir?" preguntó Edward. Había estado duro en sus pantalones durante tanto tiempo que si Bella volvía a rozarse contra él una vez más, estaba seguro de que se iba a romper.

"Sí," respondió Bella sin aliento.

Subieron por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Edward juntos y Edward aprovechó de su posición, de espaldas a la parte delantera de ella. Cada paso brindó una nueva oportunidad para él para frotar, manosear y encender a Bella a un nuevo nivel.

"Ummmm..." murmuró ella cuando Edward alcanzó por debajo de su camisa y tomó un pecho en cada una de sus manos. Luchó para mantenerles en pie mientras desplazaba hacia arriba el sujetador para exponer la abultada carne.

Cogió su pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, pellizcando y sacudiendo al mismo tiempo. Bella arqueó la espalda y llevó a su mano para tomar un puñado de pelo entre los dedos y tirando con frustración por no tener acceso al resto de él en su posición actual.

En el momento en que llegaron al descansillo en la parte superior de la escalera, Bella se dio la vuelta para estar de cara a Edward, plantando húmedos y tórridos besos contra su pecho mientras tiraba de la apenas abotonada camisa. Edward usó ese momento para rendir un homenaje adecuado al culo de Bella, apretando, amasando y presionándola contra él mientras mordía cerca de la nuca.

"Oh, Edward," Bella gimió. "Te necesito... ahora."

Por un momento, Edward pensó que había interpretado erróneamente lo que ella quería decir. Sin duda eran su propias preferencias personales las que había interpretado sus palabras con lo que él anhelaba. Durante horas había fantaseado con tirar la puerta abajo a patadas, cayendo sobre Bella en la cama y tomándola a su manera. Pero su lado caballeroso, su lado que le recordaba lo mucho que le importaba la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, y lo mucho que quería que esta noche fuese la primera de muchas noches por venir, le reiteró que necesitaba centrarse en las necesidades de ella y no sólo las suyas. Tenía que mostrar su generosidad de la única manera que conocía, poniendo su placer antes que el suyo propio.

"Por favor..." Bella se enderezó y empezó a tirar de su cinturón. "No puedo esperar más," anheló.

En los dos segundos que le llevó a Edward darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, y que él y Bella se encontraban en la misma página, una vez más, Bella había logrado desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarlos por debajo de su cintura. Con los boxers apenas colgado de la cintura, con su trasero expuestos mientras que el frente colgaba de la erección que estaba dándole a Bella una ovación en pie.

En un frenesí a tientas por desnudarse, Edward tiró de el cierre del sostén de Bella mientras ella se quitó los zapatos, se quitó los pantalones y deslizó los dedos por su culo para liberarle de su ropa interior.

Edward apenas fue capaz de quitarse los calcetines antes de que Bella se subiese a su regazo y sentándose a horcajadas en su pelvis - llenándole de besos y pasión mientras que ella fusionaba contra él.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hasta el muslo de Bella, bajo su ombligo y entre sus cuerpos. Sus dedos frotaron contra los suaves rizos antes de deslizarse a lo largo de la piel saturada de pasión y sumergirse profundamente en la profundidad de su deseo.

"Oh, Edward," Bella pronunció susurros con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados.

Edward luchó con coherencia mientras sus sentidos se llenaban con la imagen, el olor y el tacto y los sonidos de estar con Bella. Pero ella estaba presionando contra de su polla, insistiendo en obtener más de lo que sus dedos estaban ofreciendo, y necesitaba saberlo... antes de estar enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, cuando no hubiese vuelta atrás...

"Bella," suspiró, "Sé... dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora, pero... quieres..." Bella se echó hacia atrás y rozó la punta de su pene, prendiéndole en fuego. "Umphmm.. Condón. ¿Quieres que me ponga uno?"

"¿Tú quieres?" preguntó de Bella tensa en la oscuridad, como si supiera que un condón significaba una separación momentánea.

Edward podría haber respondido cortésmente, mencionando sólo los deseos de ella y negando los suyos. Pero el día le había dejado con sólo un fragmento de autocontrol, por lo que habló con honestidad y vilmente.

"No," dijo. "Pero lo haré si es lo que quieres."

"Confío en ti," respondió ella. "¿Confías en mí?"

"Mm... hmm...," habría respondido con más confianza si fuera posible, pero Bella _estaba allí_, suspendida por encima de su polla tan palpablemente que podía sentir la fuerza de la gravedad rogándole que cediese.

Muy lentamente, y diestramente concentrada, Bella presionó contra Edward, empalándose por voluntad propia y por completo.

"Mieerrdaaa" Edward se mordió el labio inferior, luchando consigo mismo para no quedarse completamente en evidencia al correrse con la penetración. Era una pelea que no se veía capaz de ganar, así que de un solo golpe, agarró a Bella por las caderas, la levantó y la bajó de él, y tiró de ella la distancia desde su ingle a su cara, donde su lengua estaba esperando a terminar lo que su pene había comenzado.

Sus protestas murieron en la garganta de Bella en el momento en que Edward comenzó a lamer larga y lánguida contra su clítoris. Y cuando los gemidos y el rocé disminuyó, empezó a chupar la punta hinchada, apresurando a Bella hacia el precipicio de un orgasmo antes de llevarla de lleno hasta el mismo.

Sacudida por los temblores y moviendo las caderas, Bella desmontó a Edward y se arrodilló delante de él mientras él, de rodillas, la hacia avanzar hacia atrás, hacia el cabecero.

Edward deseaba experimentar la euforia aun presente en el cuerpo de Bella mientras se inclinaba para besarla apasionadamente.

Ella devolvió con ganas el beso, sin importarle que pocos minutos antes sus labios se hubieran bañado de su dulce esencia.

Los besos se volvieron desesperados y febriles cuando Edward puso las manos detrás de los muslos de Bella y la empujó con fuerza contra el cabecero, en un movimiento rápido, estaba dentro de ella, embistiendo y avanzando hacía su propio placer.

Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para facilitar sus movimientos y permitiéndole entrar más profundo, con más fuerza y más rápido.

Maldiciones colgaron de su lengua, la única comunicación lo suficientemente buena para expresar cuan feroz, desinhibido, salvaje, elevado, inspirado y completo se sentía. Sin embargo, luchó contra ellas para no decirlas, no quería teñir la belleza del momento con la dureza de esas palabras.

"Dios, me encanta... estar... contigo," se atragantó mientras que los dedos de su clímax se agarraban a su cuerpo, su vientre, su ingle.

"A mi también me encanta estar contigo," respondió Bella, pero sus palabras fueron eclipsados por los gruñidos guturales y gemidos de un hombre saciado mientras Edward eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Acentuaron el momento mientras se mitigaba con un beso mientras el aire se calmaba a su alrededor y descendieron de su viaje lleno de pasión.

"Por favor, no me vuelvas a hacer esperar tanto nunca," suspiró Edward mientras se daba la vuelta y se desplomaba sobre su espalda contra el colchón satisfecho.

"Sólo dime cuándo, y lo hacemos otra vez," se rió Bella en voz baja mientras se tumbaba con Edward entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y se quedó a dormida con el sonido de la estable respiración de Edward y se mantuvo cerca.

Una hora más tarde fue despertada por unas manos hambrientas en sus caderas, convincentes labios en su hombro y una palabra de fuego en su oreja.

"Cuando".

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... Qué sudores madre mía, esto ha sido entretenido de traducir ;P_


	23. Cap 23 Sembrando las Semillas del amor

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 23 – Sembrando las Semillas del Amor**

"Bueno, ahora sé porque no he escuchado ni pío de ti en las últimas semanas," murmuró Renee Swan tan pronto como Edward había salido por la puerta delantera de Bella.

"Mamá, no empieces," advirtió Bella.

"¿No empieces? _¿Qué no empiece?_" Renee miró a Charlie. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Viajo hasta aquí, para encontrarme a mi hija en la cama con un hombre del que nunca he oído hablar, y no me hagas empezar sobre el hecho de que él ya tiene una familia hecha..."

"¿Ves? Estamos de acuerdo. No te hagamos que empezar," Bella dijo con ligereza. Miró a su padre y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "¿Cómo estás, Papá?"

"Oh, ya me conoces. Estoy satisfecho," dijo Charlie. Miró a Bella y le guiñó un ojo. Conocía ese guiño. Quería decir 'déjalo estar, niña'.

Bella usó la excusa de su nueva condición de anfitriona para distraer a sus padres de la situación en la que le habían encontrado. Arregló su habitación, cambiando las sábanas (ignorando el comentario de su madre acerca de si debía o no voltear el colchón), y puso toallas limpias en el baño principal.

Luego, durante el almuerzo, casualmente mencionó el estado de su relación con Edward.

"Bueno... Edward y yo hemos estado saliendo... en serio... ya durante algún tiempo," dejo caer.

"Eso parece," dijo Charlie justo antes de darle un bocado al sándwich de jamón y queso que Bella le había hecho.

"¿Y el niño? ¿Es de un matrimonio anterior? Es de una relación _anterior_, ¿verdad?" Renee insinuó.

"¿Qué estás tratando decir, Mamá?" Bella estaba enojada por la implicación.

"Bueno... nada. Sólo pensé que..."

"¿Sólo pensabas que desde que conocí a Edward he perdido todo sentido de cordura y moral y estoy saliendo abiertamente con un hombre casado delante de su hijo?" Bella dijo dientes.

"Ahora no te pongas nerviosa, Bells," dijo Charlie. "Tu madre solo está sorprendida, como yo, de descubrir que tienes novio. Nunca le has mencionado."

"No hagas excusas por ella, Papá," dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Y ahora que los dos sabéis que tengo una vida, por favor, asegurados de llamar la próxima vez antes de conducir a través de fronteras estatales." Mientras salía del pequeño comedor, se volvió y dijo por encima del hombro "Y Edward y Anthony cenarán con nosotros en Acción de Gracias."

Bella se sentía como una niña caprichosa mientras se aislada en el dormitorio de invitados, sin parecerse a la mujer adulta, capaz de mantener una relación fuera del conocimiento de sus padres. Sin embargo, la revelación de que no les había dicho a sus padres nada acerca de Edward, hizo que Bella se preguntara si subconscientemente no estaba segura del estado de su relación.

"No," se dijo Bella en voz alta para desacreditar la fila de pensamientos negativos. "Acabamos de definir las cosas entre nosotros mismos. O sea... no hemos hecho ninguna declaración acerca de los sentimientos ni nada, pero..."

"¿Es una conversación unidireccional o puede participar cualquiera?" Renee preguntó en voz baja mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Cuando Bella respondió con silencio, Renee entró del todo y se sentó en la cama. "Lo siento cariño, tienes razón. Invadimos tu privacidad. Es que... realmente pensé que te alegrarías de vernos.".

"_Me _alegro de veros. Pero me hubiese gustado un aviso cuando estabais cerca o algo así. No era así como quería que conocierais a Edward." A continuación, para dejar clara su posición Bella agregó, "Es mi relación y es mi decisión cuándo te involucró en ella."

Renee asintió comprendiendo y miró a Bella a través de pestañas tímidas. "Bueno, es _mono_."

La sonrisa de Bella se contradecía con la negación de su cabeza. "Mamá, Edward es mucho más que una cara bonita."

"¿Es bueno contigo, cariño?"

'Bueno' no parecía la palabra adecuada para resumir cómo le trataba o le hacía sentir Edward. Era difícil describírselo a una persona que no había sido testigo en primera fila de su interacción, que no había visto los cambios de cada uno, cambios que les habían atraído el uno al otro.

"Él es todo para mí, Mamá," Bella se limitó a decir.

Renee levantó las cejas como para dar énfasis, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y estiró los pantalones que llevaba, que parecían tan cansados por el viaje como ella.

"Creo que necesito una pequeña siesta, pero después de eso, espero que tu y yo podamos ponernos un poco más al día," Renee le hizo guiño.

Mientras su madre se echó en la cama y Charlie adoptó un estado catatónico frente a la televisión, Bella aprovechó ese tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma y el hecho de que ella y la relación de Edward acababan de ser introducidas en un nuevo terreno. Se rió, sin humor, de la manera en que siempre fuentes externas parecían empujarles hacia delante. Y eso no quería decir que ella no quisiera seguir adelante con Edward.

Quizás era simplemente un empujón en la dirección correcta.

La sesión para ponerse al día que su madre había insinuado quedó relegada a un segundo plano cuando Renee durmió más de lo que había previsto, y se despertó justo cuando Bella se preparaba para irse a la cama.

Dejarla dormir más tiempo _podría_ haber sido intencionado.

La siguiente vez que Bella vio a su madre, era lunes por la mañana y Bella estaba acelerada de un lado para otro, preparándose, a sí misma y a Anthony para uno de los días últimos días completos de colegio que tenían antes de la fiesta de Acción de Gracias.

"¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano por la mañana?" Renee trató de disimular su pregunta tras una broma amistosa, pero Bella pudo oír la acusación en su voz.

"Edward trabaja en tres turnos de doce horas, de lunes a miércoles, así que llevó y traigo a Anthony del colegio unos días a la semana para ayudar," respondió Bella.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Bella," dijo Renee, sus palabras demasiado dulces, implicando que Bella estaba injustamente sintiéndose ofendida. Entonces, Renee se volvió y se dirigió a Anthony directamente, catapultando al instante a Bella en un estado de culpa por no haber tenido el sentido común de apartar a su madre a un lado un momento y hablarle un poco sobre los antecedentes de Anthony.

"¿Y dónde está tu madre, cariño?" Renee preguntó.

"Está en el cielo con la abuela," respondió Anthony.

"¿Qu…?" Renee miró a Bella buscando una aclaración.

"Está en el cielo," reiteró Bella con tranquilidad mientras cerraba la cremallera de la tartera de Anthony después de comprobar que Edward le había dado abundante comida. Lo había hecho.

"No me gustan las zanahorias," se quejó Anthony tras haber echado un vistazo al vegetal de color naranja. "Nadie quiere cambiar las zanahorias."

"No deberías intercambiar tu comida," Bella le recordó la regla que había establecido para su clase. "Tu padre te puso las zanahorias porque quiere asegurarse de que obtengas suficientes vitaminas para crecer para ser grande y fuerte."

"Oh, ya soy grande," sostuvo Anthony.

"Eres lo suficientemente grande para un niño de cinco años, pero pronto vas a tener seis, y ¿entonces qué? ¿No quieres parecer tener aún cinco años, verdad?

"Bueno, ¿y no puedo comerlas cuando tenga seis?"

"Lo siento chaval, no funciona de esa manera," sonrió Bella a su esfuerzo. "Ve y trae tus zapatos para que podamos estar listos para irnos."

Tan pronto como Anthony estaba fuera de alcance para oírlas, Renee se acercó.

"¿Su madre está... muerta?" susurró la última palabra.

Bella asintió. "Anthony ha tenido una temporada dura este año. Vivía con su madre y sus abuelos en Oregón hasta que su madre y su abuela tuvieron un accidente de coche fatal. Luego, como su abuelo no tenía la salud suficientemente para cuidar de él, fue colocado en el sistema de acogida hasta que encontraron a Edward, que ni siquiera sabía que Anthony existía hasta que un trabajador social se presentó en su trabajo y se lo dijo una semana antes de ir a recoger a Anthony."

Renee se mostró reacia. "¿Qué clase de padre ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo?" preguntó ella.

"Del tipo que tiene una novia que dice que va a abort..."

"Estoy lis-to," canturreó Anthony mientras entraba en la cocina.

Tan pronto como Anthony hizo notar su presencia, Renee lo agarró y le dio un gran abrazo. "Pasa un buen día en el colegio, ¿me oyes, cariño?" le indicó.

Anthony se sobresaltó un poco por la acción, pero, no obstante, asintió con la cabeza.

"Y si no te gustan las zanahorias, no te las tienes que comer," le dijo Renee.

"¡Vale!" a Anthony se le iluminó la cara cuando escuchó eso.

"¡Hey!" Bella corrigió su madre.

"¿Qué? No le gustan," Renee encogió los hombros. "¿No ha sufrido bastante?" dijo mientras cubrió los oídos de Anthony cuando preguntó la última pregunta.

Bella le disparó a su madre una mirada sucia, pero no dijo una palabra más. No había tiempo para tratar de razonar con Renee.

Y sin controlarla, cada vez que veía a Anthony, Renee se encargó de mimarle con películas, libros, juegos y mucha comida basura. Incluso Charlie se involucró, una vez que Renee le contó la historia del trágico pasado de Anthony. En la tarde del martes, Charlie cogió a Anthony tan pronto como entró en el apartamento y lo sentó a la mesa con un tablero de damas ya preparado para jugar.

"¿Cómo se juega?" Anthony le preguntó.

"Bueno, primero tienes que elegir un color. ¿Negro o rojo?" Charlie preguntó.

"Rojo," dijo Anthony inmediatamente. Charlie giró el tablero para que las fichas rojas estuvieran frente a Anthony.

"Bueno, para jugar..." Charlie entró a modo de enseñanza completo inclinándose hacia delante, y Anthony se inclinó hacia delante también, absorto, con interés.

Era un momento bonito y Bella quiso disfrutar de la ligereza del mismo mientras se sentaba cerca en el sofá, revisando los trabajos de arte de su clase. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward, de pequeño, y si habría tenido o no algún momento así con su padre o abuelo.

"¡Bella!" La voz estridente de Renee interrumpió la ensoñación de Bella. "¿Dónde está todo lo del pavo? No veo ni miga de pan, ni condimentos... no tienes ni siquiera un inyector para el pavo".

"Oh, eh, lo compraré mañana," dijo Bella. Había sido su intención recoger todos los ingredientes para la fiesta el lunes, pero se le había olvidado.

"¿El miércoles? ¿Vas a comprar todo el día antes de Acción de Gracias? ¿Estás loca?" Renee se quedó mirando hacia ella. "Generalmente te organizas mucho mejor. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Mamá, estás haciendo un gran problema de nada. La secretaria de la oficina me dijo que rebajan los precios en todas las cosas justo antes de Acción de Gracias y consigues grandes precios," razonó Bella.

"Eso es en la gran ciudad Bella. Esto es Forks, una pequeña ciudad. Aquí, si esperas hasta el último minuto para conseguir cosas, no queda nada." Renee se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de frustración abrumadora. "Por lo menos ya tienes el pavo."

"Sí, y ya se está descongelando en la nevera, por si acaso te lo preguntabas" dijo Bella.

"Bueno, tenemos que ir esta noche a comprar todo lo demás," sugirió Renee.

Por suerte Edward apareció en ese momento e interrumpió la solicitud de Renee.

"Mañana solo hay media jornada, mamá. Iré de compras después del colegio. Estará bien," dijo Bella. No había pasado suficiente tiempo con Edward, y el último lugar en el que quería estar era en un supermercado cuando podía estar envuelta por sus brazos.

"Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos," dijo Bella mientras besaba a Edward en la mejilla, el cuello y los labios. Se quedaron fuera en el porche, lejos de los ojos de sus padres y Anthony.

"Yo también te echo de menos," dijo Edward devolviendole cada beso.

Recuerdos de sus aventuras matutinas del domingo por la mañana cobraron vida en la mente de Bella mientras las manos de Edward comenzaron a viajar a sus caderas, donde las apretó suavemente.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. Pronto," murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella entendió exactamente la solicitud que él no había dicho en sus palabras, tan pronto como él lo había dicho, su cuerpo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Por supuesto Renee escogió ese momento para abrir la puerta y sacar la cabeza. "Oh... Me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo aquí," dijo a Bella, aunque tenía los ojos en Edward.

"Sólo hablando con Edward," suspiró Bella. "Intentándolo, más bien."

"Hola, Edward," dijo Renee, su tono no era ni amistoso ni hostil. Bella reconoció la indiferencia de su madre. Renee no estaba segura de qué pensar de Edward.

"Hola... ¿disfrutando de sus vacaciones por ahora?" preguntó Edward.

"Las disfrutaría más, si pudiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi hija," insinuó Renee. "Se va muy temprano por la mañana y está muy ocupada por las tardes."

"Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando te presentas sin avisar e interrumpes la vida de alguien, Mamá," Bella le recordó.

"¿Qué?" Yo ... yo no estaba," Renee se puso nerviosa. "No me quejaba. Sólo estaba diciendo que me gustaría verte más. ¿Es eso un crimen?"

"Mamá ... ¿nos puede dar un minuto?" Bella señaló a Edward.

"Oh... claro." Desapareció en un instante.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Bueno, y tras esa aclaración creo que me voy a ir," dijo.

"Todavía no," Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Olía a cedro, aftershave y a trabajo duro. Cerró los ojos y bebió de su presencia. "Tan pronto como Acción de Gracias haya terminado, estaremos sólo tú y yo. Lo prometo."

"Me gusta como suena eso," dijo Edward en voz baja antes de besar a Bella en el cuello.

Mientras Bella observaba como Edward guiaba a Anthony al coche, luchó para reprimir los sentimientos de anhelo y el deseo hacia Edward que había ocultado desde el comienzo de la semana. Sin embargo, cuanto más trataba de _no_ pensar en él, más lo hacía. Y cuando le llamó por teléfono por la noche, sólo para oír su voz, con lo que pensaba que se sentiría más cerca de él, le causó en realidad el efecto contrario. En lugar llenar el vacío, el sonido de la voz de Edward le hizo sentir aún más desesperada por su presencia.

Dio vueltas toda la noche bajo el peso de su propio deseo y a la mañana siguiente se despertó de mal humor y cansada. La situación le quitó las ganas de hacerle frente a su madre, así que cuando Renee casualmente le recordó a Bella sobre las compras que tenían que hacer esa tarde, Bella casi maldijo cuando le dijo a su madre que no se había olvidado.

"Por tu bien, espero que la tienda no sea una casa de locos y que seas capaz de entrar y salir rápidamente. Parece que necesitas descansar," dijo Renee mientras copiaba las acciones de Bella del día anterior y le echó una ojeada al almuerzo de Anthony.

"La tienda no va a ser una casa de locos," espetó Bella. "De hecho, estoy segura de que me voy a alegrar de no haber ido ayer por todas las buenas ofertas que voy a conseguir."

Y vaya, no podía estar más equivocada.

El único supermercado de Forks estaba más concurrido de lo habitual para ser miércoles por la tarde, y tan pronto como Bella entró en el aparcamiento, supo que su madre tenía razón. Se preparó para escuchar un arrogante "Te-lo-dije" de parte de Renee Swan, pero su madre no dijo nada por el estilo.

"Bueno, Dijiste que Edward y Anthony se nos unirán por Acción de Gracias. ¿Alguien más?" Renee preguntó.

"También invité a Rosalie. Ella no tiene a nadie con quien pasar la fiesta," dijo Bella.

"Vale" Renee empezó a contar las personas en sus dedos. "Tenemos un pavo de seis kilos, así que eso debería ser suficiente para que sobras algo. Ya sabes cómo le gustan a papá sus sobras."

Bella asintió mientras cogía a Anthony y le ponía en el carro. Él puso algo de mala cara por ser demasiado grande para ir en el carro de la compra, pero con tanta gente dando vueltas en el pequeño local, Bella no quería correr ningún riesgo de perderle.

"Tengo hambre de cereales," anunció Anthony cuando el trío se acercaba al pasillo de los cereales. Cuando Bella y su madre continuaron con sus bromas, Anthony dio unas palmaditas persistentemente en el brazo de Bella. "Mamá, ¿podemos comprar cereales?"

"Eh...claro. ¿De cuales?" Bella le preguntó.

Anthony señaló en una caja de Fruit Rings y Bella la cogió y metió en el carro.

Por fuera, estaba fresca, tranquila y serena, como si no hubiera oído Anthony referirse a ella como "mamá". Pero en el interior, se tambaleaba. Anthony estaba fuera con ella y su madre. Y por supuesto le recordaba a su madre y su abuela. ¿Era una experiencia dolorosa para él? ¿Causaría este viaje improvisado daños residuales?

"¿Necesitamos almidón de maíz para la salsa, o la vas a hacer de manera diferente este año?" Bella le preguntó a su madre, decidiendo, en lugar de preocuparse por los pequeños detalles.

"Almidón de maíz," Renee se limitó a decir. Sin embargo, cuando Bella se apartó del carro para cogerla, Renee se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró. "Te ha llamado 'mamá'. ¿Ocurre algo que no me hayas contado?"

"Soy la profesora de la guardería. Me llaman 'mamá' cincuenta veces al día _todos_ mis alumnos," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Ocurre con tanta frecuencia que ya ni siquiera lo corrijo."

Pero Bella sabía que Anthony no había tenido simplemente un desliz hablando. Estaba probando los límites, y cuando, diez minutos más tarde, la llamó 'mamá' de nuevo, Bello supo que tenía que plantarle cara.

"¿Sabes qué, Anthony?" Bella comenzó, "Me pregunto si serás capaz de hacer algo por mí..."

"¿El qué?" Anthony pidió, dispuesto a complacer.

"Cuando estemos en la escuela, necesito que me llames Señorita Swan, como todos los otros niños de clase, pero cuando estamos en casa y solo nosotros, me puedes llamar Bella. ¿Crees que puedes recordar la diferencia?"

"En la escuela te llamo Señorita Swan y en casa te llamo Bella. Eso es fácil", dijo Anthony encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien, voy a estar escuchando a ver lo fácil que te resulta recordarlo," Bella le sonrió, pero en silencio sabía que había retrasado un problema o bien creado una crisis. Ya que, sí, toda la guardería llamándola por su nombre de pila podía definitivamente considerarse una crisis.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos todo," dijo Renee mientras ojeaba los ingredientes en el carro. "Vamos a salir de aquí antes de las colas sean kilométricas."

Mientras estaban en la fila esperando su turno, Renee hizo todo lo posible para darle caprichos a Anthony con todo lo que tenía al alcance del brazo. Cada vez que Bella miraba, su madre estaba dándole a Anthony M&M's o chicle, o un dispensador de caramelos Pez lleno. Bella sabía que era la manera de su madre de simpatizar con la situación de Anthony, por lo que no dijo nada al principio, pero cuando su madre cogió lo que parecía ser un recipiente que parecía un contenedor azúcar de color químico, Bella trazó una línea.

"Creo que Anthony está bien, mamá," ella negó.

La señora de delante de ellos estaba tratando de colarse por la fila de la caja rápida con muchos más artículos del límite permitido. Bella estaba tan irritada que consideró la idea de alertar a la cajera, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Pero Renee quizás...

"Mamá," Bella se volvió para llamar la atención de su madre. Ella aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando vio que su madre había entablado conversación con la mujer que estaba detrás de ella. Una mujer con el pelo de color caramelo y un lejano parecido con Anthony.

Los ojos de Bella, inmediatamente se lanzaron a Anthony, pero él no se había dado cuenta. Estaba sentado en la parte delantera del carro con el dispensador de Pez, repetidamente volteando con el pulgar la parte superior de la misma para que hiciera clic.

Y entonces sus ojos ascendieron hasta Esme.

"Yo solía poner mi pavo en salmuera..." Esme le estaba diciendo a Renee, pero sus ojos se centraron en la Bella. Y Bella mantuvo la mirada, retando a Esme a que revelará quién era en realidad.

"Bella, ¿crees que tenemos tiempo suficiente para salmuerar el pavo?" Renee se volvió hacia Bella de pronto.

"No," dijo Bella rotundamente.

"Creo te gustaría. Deberíamos recordarlo para hacerlo el próximo año," comentó Renee.

"No me gusta y no quiero nada que ver con eso," dijo Bella, a pesar de que nunca había probado pavo en salmuera, en realidad. Sus palabras eran para Esme, y esperaba que las hubiese entendido con claridad.

Renee parecía un poco sorprendida por la brusquedad de Bella, pero no trató continuar más allá con el tema.

Cuando la fila, finalmente avanzó, Bella utilizó el espacio liberado para poner más distancia entre Anthony y Esme.

"Vamos, pequeño," dijo Bella mientras sacaba a Anthony del carro, que pareció muy feliz de ser liberado de su reclusión.

"Bella, ella sólo lleva unas pocas cosas," Renee señaló a Esme, "tal vez deberíamos dejarla ir por delante de nosotros."

Bella miró a los escasos artículos en la cesta que Esme sujetaba y se encogió de hombros. "Todos tenemos sólo unas pocas cosas es la cola para la caja rápida," dijo Bella, a pesar de que la mujer de delante de ella no se había molestado en tomar nota de la regla de los doce artículos o menos. "Y además, ya puse mis cosas en la cinta transportadora."

"¡Bella!" Renee estaba asombrada por la grosería de Bella.

"No pasa nada," dijo Esme. "No tengo ninguna prisa."

El comportamiento de Bella había sorprendido con eficacia Renee que se mantuvo en silencio, y que no dijo una palabra más hasta que llegó el momento de pagar la compra. Cuando se interpuso en la operación y le entregó a la cajera su tarjeta de crédito.

"Bella, ¿qué te pasa?" Renee esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera de la tienda para preguntar. "Fuiste muy grosera dentro. ¿Conocías a esa mujer o algo así?"

Esme fue quien respondió esa pregunta a Renee, cuando salió de la tienda, llamando a Bella.

"Mamá, toma," Bella le entregó a Renee sus llaves. "Lleva a Anthony al coche. Deprisa," dijo entre dientes.

Renee parecía frenética mientras agarraba la mano de Anthony y maniobraba el tambaleante carro hacia la camioneta de Bella.

"Diría que este pueblo es demasiado pequeño si no estuviera convencida de que tu presencia aquí no es sólo una coincidencia," Bella dijo con frialdad cuando Esme se detuvo frente a ella.

"Es casi de Acción de Gracias, Bella. No debería ser tan raro que nos encontráramos en el supermercado," dijo Esme mientras se alisaba un mechón suelto del pelo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso atrás.

"Bueno... tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos," Esme concedió una sonrisa forzada. "Supongo que Edward te contó lo que pasó."

Bueno, ella quizás preguntó. Bella se sintió como una estudiante de séptimo grado sentada entre dos adversarios enfrentados. _¿Qué dijo él de mí? Bueno, ¿qué dijo ella de mí?_

De ninguna manera Bella iba a picar ese anzuelo. Si Esme quería escuchar la versión de Edward de su propia historia, iba a tener que oírla de él.

Pero cuando Bella empezó a decírselo a Esme, se fijó en la manera expectante en que Esme la estaba observando. Sujetando lo que había comprado como si estuviera haciendo tiempo para escuchar el informe de Bella.

Repentinamente, Bella se enfureció.

"¿Cómo te atreves?," murmuró justo por encima de un susurro. "¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí y actuar como si se te debieran algunas... algunas... nada!" Antes de continuar, Bella se aseguró de que su madre y Anthony estaban en el interior de la cabina de su camioneta. "¿Eres de la calaña más baja, ¿lo sabías? Una madre que abandona a su propio hijo cuando más la necesita." Bella se dio cuenta de que Esme estaba consiguiendo alguna sensación de placer enfermizo por sus duras palabras, por lo que ella dejó de hablar y se volvió para irse.

"No voy a tratar de cambiar tu opinión sobre mí, ¿sabes?" dijo Esme siguiéndola.

Bella se rió débilmente volviéndose para hacer frente a Esme una vez más. "Como si pudieras." Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas mientras una pareja caminó entre ellas mientras iban hacia la tienda. "No hay una palabra que puedas decir que fuera a cambiar mi forma de ver a una madre que no conoce su papel; que no entiende que una madre se supone que siempre debe creer, confiar, consolar y amar..."

"Ahora espera un minuto," el aumento de la ira de Esme era evidente."No te atrevas a decirme lo que siento por mi hijo."

"¿Tu hijo?" Bella se resistió. "¿Así que de hecho admites que tienes uno? Porque, por lo general, cuando alguien termina los derechos parentales, tiende a entender que ya no tienen derecho a referirse a un niño como propio."

Esme frunció el ceño y se recolocó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. "¿Cuántos hijos tienes, Bella?"

"No tengo que tener hijos para..."

"Exactamente," Esme le cortó. "Lo que tienes es una versión de película de sobremesa de lo que es el amor incondicional." El viento que se levantó dejó caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, anunciando una tormenta inminente. "El amor, protección, confianza, creencia... a veces son mutuamente exclusivos."

"Creo que fue bastante claro que no actuaste en el mejor interés de Edward," dijo Bella, independientemente de lo que Esme estaba tratando decir.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" la voz de Esme subió de volumen. "¿Cómo sabes quién vas a ser y cómo vas a actuar después de enterrar a un bebé? ¿Cómo sabes que no vas a tamizar a través de las pruebas con el estado de ánimo correcto para perdonar a tu hijo? ¿Y cómo sabes que no vas a hacer algo cada día que le va hacer sentirse culpable...?"

"Pero eso es exactamente lo que hiciste. Al abandonarle, al no decirle que le creías y que confiabas en él, le condenaste. ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?" Bella le puso en duda.

"¿Crees que fue mi decisión? ¿Crees que quería perder otro hijo?" las lágrimas corrían ahora su curso de los ojos de Esme hacia su barbilla.

"Pero ¿qué hiciste para detenerlo?" Bella no se inmutó por la muestra de emoción. "En lugar de estar con Edward durante su juicio, tomaste el camino fácil y..."

"¿_Su_ juicio?" Esme frunció el ceño. "Bella, Edward nunca fue a juicio. Su padre y yo lo hicimos."

La admisión de Esme desinfló el vigor de la argumentación de Bella, y se quedó mirando a la madre de Edward, con la boca abierta. Finalmente, una sola palabra se le escapó en un susurro. "¿Qué?"

"Hubo una audiencia, que es lo probablemente Edward recuerda," dijo Esme, "pero nunca hubo ninguna prueba concluyente para el Estado para presentar cargos contra él. Sin embargo, hubo acusaciones de negligencia y descuido contra Carlisle y contra mi."

Esme fue interrumpida cuando Renee llamó a Bella desde el otro lado del aparcamiento."¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, ¡Ya voy!" Bella respondió y levantó un dedo a su madre. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Esme. "Continúa."

"Cuando estas bajo los cargos de asesinato en tercer grado, tiendes a hacer lo que la gente quete defiende te dice. Como mi marido ni yo teníamos más familiares, Edward fue puesto bajo custodia de los Servicios de Protección mientras esperábamos el juicio. Se suponía que debía entrar en el sistema de emergencia de acogida, pero debido a su edad, era más como centro de detención juvenil. Pensó que estaba en la cárcel. Yo le decía que no era así y que iba a ir a por él," Esme se detuvo para limpiarse la nariz, "y pensé que lo haría. Pensé que en unos pocos días, quedaría claro que se trataba de un accidente y que podría llevarme a Edward a casa. Pues bien... en realidad se tardó dieciocho meses en llevar a cabo nuestro juicio. Y aquel año, existía una ley federal, la ley de Adopción y Familias Seguras... ja," se rió Esme indignada. "Esa ley fue promulgada para emancipar automáticamente a los niños de sus padres cuando habían estado en el sistema de acogida por más de quince meses. Cuando Edward tenía trece años y medio, fue emancipado y a nosotros se nos sellaron sus datos."

"Espera un momento... ¿estás diciendo que te quitaron a Edward?"

Esme asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero ¿por qué no luchaste por él? Y aún después de dieciocho meses, podrías haber seguido tratando de conseguirlo," dijo Bella, aunque su tono se había suavizado poco. Sus palabras eran más curiosas que acusatorias.

"No había nada que pudiera hacer por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que los cargos de tercer grado se desestimaron, los cargos por negligencia y descuido se mantuvieron. Tuvimos períodos de prueba que nos limitaron la salida del estado, y en aquel momento, Edward había sido trasladado fuera de Washington. No me daban ninguna información sobre él a causa de la terminación de mis derechos parentales... y... estaba el problema de su padre...," insinuó Esme.

"Su padre pensó que él era culpable, ¿no?" Bella le preguntó. "Porque llamar a tu hijo asesino después de casi 13 años no suena como un padre que piensa que su hijo es inocente."

Las lágrimas de Esme momentáneamente aumentaron mientras Bella se daba cuenta de la lluvia. Estaba a punto de dar por terminada la conversación cuando Esme tocó ligeramente el brazo de Bella.

"Mi marido era un hombre muy fuerte, Bella. Era inteligente y estaba lleno de vida. Era un médico muy respetado en esta ciudad, y después, cuando todo pasó... literalmente vi a mi marido romperse ante mis propios ojos. Un moemnto él estaba tratando de calmarme, me decía que todo iba a salir bien, y luego al siguiente minuto... nada. Ni una palabra.

"Me gustaría decirte que Carlisle no quería decir lo que le dijo a Edward el sábado, pero en realidad, no tengo ni idea. Hace doce años a Carlisle se le diagnosticó un caso extremo de lalofobia. Básicamente, simplemente no habla. Y ninguna cantidad de terapia, medicamentos o mis ruegos han hecho ninguna diferencia.

"De todos formas, se suponía que él debía hacerse una prueba del sueño ese día, pero el examen fue cancelado, lo que significaba que iba a estar en casa cuando vinierais. Entonces, tuve miedo de que Edward viera a Carlisle o que Carlisle viera a Edward, por lo que simplemente le di a Carlisle su medicación un poco más tarde, pensando que dormiría durante toda la visita." Esme retorcía las manos nerviosamente frente a ella.

"Yo no quería cancelarlo, Bella, seguro que puedes entender eso. Había estado esperando poder pasar una tarde con Edward desde hacía años y tenía tanto miedo de que si yo la suspendía, nunca tendría otra oportunidad, así que tomé la oportunidad. Tomé la oportunidad y fracasó. Pero tienes que saber que yo ni siquiera sabía que Carlisle se sentía de esa manera." Esme mantuvo la mirada a Bella. "No había oído la voz de mi marido en doce años... y no la he vuelto a escuchar desde que os fuisteis corriendo el sábado."

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, sabiendo que el tiempo y la temperatura estaban llamando a poner fin a su discusión. Bella resistió la tentación de hacer más preguntas y descubrir más respuestas. La liberación que sentía tras conocer más de la historia la cargó de sentimientos de traición e injusticia. Esto era algo que Edward debía haber escuchado mucho antes que ella.

"¿Por qué no sabe Edward esto?"

"Edward estaba muy enfadado la primera vez que hablamos, como sabía que estaría. Opté por únicamente responder a sus preguntas y no ofrecer ninguna explicación porque estaba segura de que él pensaría que sólo estaba tratando de poner excusas." La lluvia había empapado completamente Esme y se apretó más la chaqueta para mantener el calor y que no se escapase. "Mi intención era decirle todo a su propio ritmo. Según fuera preguntando, pensaba responderle... pero estaba impaciente. Es difícil esperar, Bella, sabiendo que tengo un nieto ahí fuera."

Bella asintió y se estremeció un poco bajo la lluvia. Oyó su camioneta en marcha mientras Renee conducía hasta donde Bella y Esme estaban de pie.

"Me tengo que ir," dijo Bella. Sabía que tendría un resfriado horrible si seguía de pie bajo la lluvia durante más tiempo.

"Sí," asintió Esme rápidamente. "Sólo, Bella... sé que no estoy realmente en posición de pedirte ningún favor, pero... si pudieras decirle a Edward que me llame..."

"Esme, no puedo... no puedo meterme de esa manera... no es mi lugar," Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Bella, por favor" suplicó Esme, "Tu misma has dicho que necesita escuchar esto, y necesita escucharlo de mí. "

"Lo sé, pero lo siento," dijo Bella con firmeza. "No puedo ir ahí con él. Ahora no."

"Entonces no digas que no," Esme se apresuró. "Simplemente di "no ahora". Por favor. Déjame tener alguna esperanza de que podré arreglar las cosas con mi hijo."

Esme la miraba con los ojos derrotados hasta que Bella asintió ligeramente dando su consentimiento.

"¡Oh, Bella! Gracias," Esme se adelantó para abrazar a Bella y Bella dio un paso automáticamente hacia atrás. "Lo siento..."

"No, yo... es que..." el momento estaba lleno de incomodidad irrecuperable. "Me tengo que ir."

Bella corrió hacia el lado del pasajero de su camioneta antes de que Esme pudiese pedirle nada más. Tal estaban las cosas, estaba segura de que Edward no estaría contento con la proximidad a la que había tenido a Anthony de Esme, incluso aunque se había quedado en la camioneta.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?" Renee le preguntó con indignación cuando Bella se metió en su camioneta y puso la calefacción a toda potencia. "Gracias a Dios, Anthony tenía sus dulces o habría comenzado a roer los tiradores de las puertas."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco por la exageración de su madre. "Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Papá va a preguntarse por qué estamos tardando tanto tiempo".

Aún en el asiento del conductor, Renee maniobró la camioneta y la sacó del aparcamiento y condujo hacia el apartamento de Bella. "Bueno... ¿quién era esa mujer?"

"Sólo una conocida," dijo Bella mientras miraba por encima del hombro y vio Esme abrir la puerta de su Lincoln blanco que aún tenía las marcas de cuando se estrelló contra la camioneta de Bella.

Estaba claro por el tono de Bella que no ofrecería más información sobre el tema y Renee no preguntó.

Si Charlie se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo se habían ido Bella y su madre, no dijo nada al respecto. Se sentó frente al televisor, viendo su programa educativo sobre pesca. Bella no entendía por qué pretendía no saber tanto, si no más, que los instructores de esos programas. A Charlie le encantaba la pesca.

Y al parecer no era el único.

"Yo sé qué clase de pez es ese," Anthony anunció escalando por el sofá sentándose junto a Charlie. "Es un pez gato."

"En realidad es una trucha, pero fue un buen intento," dijo Charlie sonriéndole a Anthony, divertido por su atrevimiento.

"Mi abuelo dijo que el pez gato tiene bigotes como los gatos," se rió Anthony.

"Claro que los tienen. Tu abuelo es un hombre inteligente." Charlie miró a Bella, comprobando si había dicho algo inapropiado, y Bella le indicó con la cabeza que no lo había hecho.

"Mamá, papá, ¿creéis que podríais echarle un ojo a Anthony un rato. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, y luego, si pudiera echarme una siesta de veinte minutos o así..." preguntó Bella.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto," Renee le indicó con la mano. "Pareces cansada. Y no te preocupes por la cena de mañana. Yo empezaré con ella."

Bella asintió en agradecimiento antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio de invitados. El primer asunto que tenía que resolver era llamar a Rosalie e invitarla por Acción de Gracias. Medio esperaba que Rosalie le echará en cara que le ofreciera una invitación de último minuto, pero Rosalie parecía tan aliviada de tener un lugar donde ir, que aceptó rápidamente.

A continuación, Bella entró en su cuenta de correo electrónico del colegio y activó su mensaje de respuesta de vacaciones, ya que no iba a volver a la escuela hasta la semana siguiente. En realidad no era una tarea necesaria, pero Bella haría cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, sobre lo que ella sabía sobre la situación de Edward que él no sabía. Y quién era ella para ocultárselo.

La parte de ella que sentía que estaría liberando a Edward de una sentencia de doce años de autodesprecio si le contaba lo que Esme le había dicho peleaba con la parte que fue testigo del Edward que acababa de entrar en contacto con su padre después de una ausencia de doce años. No era agradable, y Bella no quería formar parte de nada que causara la repetición de esa situación.

Bella justificó el uso de un medicamento para el resfriado, inductor del sueño, diciéndose que estaba simplemente tratando de obtener sacar ventaja a los síntomas causados por el tiempo que había pasado de pie bajo la lluvia esa la tarde. Pero en realidad, Bella sólo quería ser insensible a los numerosos pensamientos y recuerdos que daban vueltas en su cabeza. Afortunadamente, la medicina trabajó como prometía, y la siesta de veinte minutos de Bella se convirtió en una de dos horas y media.

Volvió desgarrada a la sala de estar, atormentada por el sentimiento de culpa por eludir su responsabilidad de cuidar de Anthony. Pero sus temores se disiparon rápidamente cuando entró en la sala de estar y lo encontró justo donde lo había dejado: acurrucado al lado de Charlie, participando activamente de un programa de pesca en la televisión.

Bella siguió a su madre a la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. "Lo siento, me quedé dormida."

"No te preocupes. Si necesitas descansar, hazlo," dijo Renee. "De todos modos, creo que tu padre disfrutó mucho del tiempo con Anthony. Se esta encariñado con él."

"Bueno Anthony parece bastante agusto con él, también," dijo Bella mientras bostezaba.

"Es un chico dulce. Edward parece haber hecho un buen trabajo con él," dijo Renee mientras levantaba la tapa de una olla grande y la agitaba. "Es agradable ver a un niño que cree que su padre es un héroe. Cada palabra que sale de la boca de Anthony es 'mi papá esto y mi papá lo otro'. Es lindo."

"Aw... a Edward le encantaría escuchar eso," dijo Bella, pero su tono y la expresión de su cara no coincidían con sus palabras.

Renee miró por encima para inspeccionar a Bella en ese momento. "¿Todo bien, Bella? Las cosas entre Edward... y tu... no trató de cotillear..."

"No, sí, todo está bien," dijo Bella. Y en su mayor parte, su declaración era verdad. Todo _estaba_ bien... salvo que le estaba ocultando un secreto enorme y monumental a su novio, solo eso. Sí, eso era todo.

Cuando Edward llegó a recoger a Anthony, en lugar de celebrar el hecho de que ambos tenían ahora tiempo sin trabajo que pasar juntos, Bella se obsesionó con la información no divulgada entre ellos. Cuando Edward la llevó aparte y le pidió que pasara tiempo con él esa noche, Bella casi no podía mirarle a los ojos. Pero al reconocer la expresión de su cara como una de rechazo y duda, ella dejó de rechazar su petición y accedió a reunirse con él esa misma noche.

Sin embargo, el destino tomó la iniciativa para disolver esos planes cuando Renee recordó el Pan del Rey Hawaiano que ella _tenía_ que tener, requiriendo otro viaje al supermercado. Y puesto que Renee de repente padecía de un caso de "ceguera nocturna", Bella tenía que ir con ella, al parecer el chofer Charlie no era una opción, ni su tiempo ejerciendo de surfista en el sofá.

A la vuelta de la tienda, Renee le confió a Bella que en casa en Arizona no había estado durmiendo bien y que tal vez Charlie tenía razón cuando decía que Forks era relajante porque desde que había llegado, estaba durmiendo mejor y mejor.

"Es realmente agradable ir a la cama porque estoy cansada, y no porque está oscuro fuera y por lo tanto es lo que hay que hacer," dijo Renee.

"¿Estas cansada, mamá?" Bella le preguntó. No le hubiese pedido que vigilara a Anthony durante unas horas, si en ese momento, no hubiese estado segura de que no habría sido un problema.

"Estoy agotada," destacó Renee.

Bueno... demasiado exagerado por tener cuidar del niño.

"Lo siento, Edward," Bella se disculpó cuando llamó a Edward más tarde para decirle el cambio en sus planes.

"Si estás cansada, estás cansada," Edward hizo la excusa por ella. "Es comprensible".

Tal vez Edward había estado tomando clases de Renee en secreto porque sin tan siquiera intentarlo, él era bueno cargando la culpa. Edward, que había trabajado treinta y seis horas en los últimos tres días, mientras que ella había trabajado sólo dieciséis. Edward, que no pudo darse el lujo de echarse una siesta en mitad de la tarde mientras sus padres vigilaban a Anthony. Edward, que en ese momento, probablemente pensaba que su novia se estaba alejando de él por las razones equivocadas.

"Estoy cansada, pero quiero verte. Te extraño mucho," dijo Bella. "A pesar de que he hablado contigo y te he visto todos los días, me siento como si no lo hubiera hecho." Sus palabras parecían ser exactamente lo que Edward necesitaba escuchar, porque paso a hablarle acerca de la noche del viernes y los planes que había hecho con Alice y Jasper, planes que incluían una niñera toda la noche para Anthony.

Edward pasivamente le estaba diciendo que era el momento de pasar su relación al siguiente nivel. Era el momento de entrar en una relación que requería más confianza, más dedicación y más honestidad.

Las trabas de la duda cayeron entonces, y Bella al instante se sintió más ligera en la determinación de decirle a Edward lo que había sucedido con su madre. No sabía cómo, y ni cuándo, pero sabía que lo haría. Y el hecho de saber eso hizo mucho más fácil interactuar con él el resto de su conversación telefónica, y al día siguiente en la cena de Acción de Gracias.

"Dime que no es necesario que trinche esa cosa," Edward le susurró al oído a Bella mientras miraban el enorme pájaro dorado al horno.

"Mi madre hará que mi padre lo haga," Bella le susurró. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y miró por la habitación a Rosalie, a quien Anthony enseñaba cómo jugar a las damas entusiasmadísimo.

"¿Acabas de hacer trampa?" Rosalie le preguntó con indignación. Pero Anthony no reconoció el tono, y se derrumbó histérico, pensando que estaba bromeando.

"¡No!" exclamó a través de un ataque de risa. Y luego, cuando vio la audiencia de Bella y Edward, la llamó: "Mira, Bella! estoy ganando."

"Acabamos de empezar. Es muy pronto en el juego para proclamarse ganador," Rosalie protestó, pero luego levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a Bella, confirmando que sería un resultado victorioso para Anthony.

Bella podía decir que Edward estaba un poco incómodo por la presencia de Rosalie, pero no dijo nada acerca de ella o los planes que él y Bella tenían que incluían pasar tiempo con Emmett el viernes por la noche.

También podía decir que estaba inquieto por estar cerca de Charlie, y cada vez que Bella dejaba una habitación donde estaba su padre, Edward se levantaba y la seguía justo después. Como resultado, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina, en vez de delante de la televisión.

"¿No quieres ver el partido?" Renee preguntó al esquivarle en la pequeña cocina.

"El baloncesto no es lo mío," respondió Edward en voz baja.

"Bueno, si te quedas aquí, te voy a poner a trabajar," advirtió.

"Está bien," admitió Edward.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, Edward estaba armado con un pequeño rallador y una pila de zanahorias. Y sólo porque Renee es Renee, le ató un pequeño delantal a la cintura. Bella se echó a reír al verle, antes de tomar una foto.

"Oh, asegúrate de que haces una foto de Anthony con Papá Charlie," instruyó Renee.

"¿_Papá_ Charlie?" Bella le preguntó a su madre.

"¿Qué?" Renee se encogió de hombros. "Si Anthony puede llamarte mamá, le puede llamar a papá _Papá _Charlie," razonó Renee.

Bella le disparó a su madre una mirada mortal antes de girarse a ver la mirada interrogante de Edward.

"Fue un desliz. Todos mis alumnos lo hacen en algún momento u otro," Bella le quitó importancia. "Le dije que podía llamarme Bella cuando no estábamos en el colegio. Siento no habértelo consultado primero."

"No es problema," se encogió Edward. Pero tras el leve movimiento de su frente, Bella no estaba segura de que lo dijese en serio.

La comida de Acción de Gracias transcurrió sin problemas. Renee y Charlie se turnaban ayudando a Anthony, cortando su carne, untando mantequilla en pan y rellenándole la taza de zumo para propia sorpresa.

Rosalie habló de una nueva agencia inmobiliaria en Seattle que le había pedido que presentara un currículum.

"Suena prometedor," dijo Bella.

"Eso es. No es exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, pero al menos voy a estar ganando dinero, y sé que puedo hacerlo," dijo Rosalie.

"¿Así que te mudas a Seattle?" Edward preguntó.

Rosalie se colocó nerviosamente el pelo y respondió en voz baja. "No lo sé. Hay un montón de cosas a considerar antes de dar ese paso."

Bella podía decir que Rosalie esperaba que Edward transmitiera esa información a Emmett.

Lamentablemente, Bella sabía que la probabilidad de que ocurriera era mínima. A diferencia de sus amigos, Edward rara vez repetía algo que había oído, probablemente porque valoraba mucho su privacidad.

Rosalie fue la primera en marcharse después de servirse el postre. Dijo que necesitaba una larga siesta para prepararse para conducir hasta Port Angeles para las rebajas del Viernes Negro. Bella consideró pedirle que se llevara a Renee para no tener que levantarse temprano y conducir alrededor de Forks en busca de alguna chorrada etiquetada por un dólar o dos. Pero la tradición era la tradición, y Bella siempre acompañaba a Renee en las rebajas de después de Acción de Gracias. Sin embargo, mientras que accedía a ir, Bella se aseguró de que su madre supiese que estarían en casa pronto.

Tenía una cita.

A pesar de que Edward y Bella no estaban solos mientras cenaban con Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Anthony, se sentaron a la mesa en su pequeño mundo particular.

Y así fue, hasta que Alice comenzó a interrogar a Bella con preguntas absurdas acerca de ciclos mensuales y antojos alimenticios.

"Alice, ¿en serio?" advirtió Bella cuando sintió que su amiga había sobrepasado la línea en relación a la conversación de cosas de chicas en presencia de hombres.

"¿Qué?" Alice se encogió de hombros. "Vivo y paso todo el tiempo con tíos. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Esto no," dijo Bella hacia la pregunta de si sufría o no de fuertes calambres menstruales. Ya había sido suficientemente incómodo haber anunciado que estaba tomando la píldora a toda la mesa, ya no necesitaban ningún detalle más.

Mientras Jasper entretenía a Anthony buscando imágenes en la parte posterior del menú infantil, Alice se inclinó y le dijo Emmett exactamente lo que pensaba de su "amiga". Bella se aseguró de mantenerse al margen de esa conversación, y en su lugar se centró en el hombre a su lado, que con cariño le sostenía la mano debajo de la mesa.

Sólo hizo falta un momento para que el inocente enlazamiento de los dedos desembocara en movimientos lánguidos y apretones persistentes. Cuando salieron del restaurante, Bella estaba segura de que tendría moratones en el interior de los muslos de apretarlos con tanta fuerza para controlar su deseo.

Después de un viaje a la juguetería destinado a distraer a Anthony del hecho de que iba a pasar la noche fuera de casa, Bella y Edward podían apenas contener su deseo del uno por el otro, y para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Edward, no había ninguna duda de lo que iban a hacer.

Acostarse con Edward dejó a Bella sintiéndose saciada y agotada. Después de recuperarse del mejor orgasmo que había tenido nunca, Bella se giró en la cama de Edward y se acurrucó profundamente en las sábanas de algodón. Lo último que recordaba al quedarse dormida era el calor de la piel de él mientras su cuerpo desnudo se apoyaba contra el de ella.

El tiempo parecía avanzar rápidamente sin ella, y de repente sintió unas manos impacientes agarrándola y unos labios llenos de pasión.

"Cuando," dijo Edward mientras besaba su cuello. "Cuando," dijo mientras se arrastraba a través de su cuerpo y lamió el valle entre sus pechos. "Cuando," dijo mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y se apretaba contra ella.

"¿Cuando qué?" preguntó Bella rápidamente olvidando que acaba de estar dormida.

"Dijiste que _cuando_ estuviese listo para otra ronda, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirte _cuando_. Así, que te lo estoy diciendo. Cuando." Y con una sola embestida, estaba dentro de ella.

Esta vez, Bella se recreó en el sentimiento de Edward en control, tomando las riendas mientras le hacía el amor, poniendo las manos de Bella sobre su cabeza con una mano y tirando de su muslo hacia arriba sobre su cadera con la otra.

"Oh Dios, Edward," Bella gimió sin aliento cuando Edward giró sus caderas y profundizó la penetración. Ella comenzó involuntariamente a alzar las caderas de la cama, coincidiendo con su ritmo. "¡Oh - oh - oh - oh..." cada vez exclamaba más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a su clímax. "Oh, Dios... Edward... me encanta... oh Dios..."

Edward murmuró en respuesta al acercarse a su propio clímax. Un gemido profundo y gutural se le escapó y se desplomó sobre Bella antes de rodar sobre su espalda a su lado.

Bella permaneció tumbada en silencio escuchando a Edward mientras jadeaba junto a ella. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, preguntándose si podía prolongar la euforia del momento, simplemente deseando que permaneciese.

Poco a poco, abrió un ojo y miró a Edward de reojo.

Él le estaba mirando. Era una mirada profunda, atenta; como si supiese que había algo sin decir entre ellos.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

"Hola," dijo él en voz baja, tocándole el brazo con la punta del dedo.

"Hola," respondió ella sin mirarle.

Con cautela, él se acercó y puso su mano en su cadera y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que ella quedó sobre su costado frente a él.

Ella le miró entonces, y por un momento le observó mientras él la observaba. El peso de su conciencia era agobiante bajo su mirada, pero cuando se volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, oyó su suave voz.

"Me lo puedes decir, ¿sabes?" dijo. "Sea lo que sea. Me puedes decir lo que te está molestando."

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No es nada. Estoy bien," insistió.

"Es por lo de Anthony llamándote "mamá", ¿no?" Edward continuó. "Estoy seguro de que es sólo porque pasamos todos mucho tiempo juntos, no le dije que..."

"Edward, no seas ridículo," se sentó Bella rápidamente. "No estoy molesta porque Anthony me llamó mamá."

"Te pusiste un poco rara después de que tu madre lo mencionase. Pensé que tal vez..."

"Eso es porque _tú_ te pusiste raro. Pensé que a lo mejor tenías un problema con eso."

"No tengo ningún problema con eso," Edward estuvo inmóvil por un momento. "Sólo pensé que era una especie de... no sé... quiero decir, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenía que decirle que me podía llamar papá o que si no nunca lo haría? Sin embargo, ahí está, llamándote mamá y ni siquiera tuviste que pedírselo. No quiero que suene como que estoy celoso ni nada, porque no lo estoy. Simplemente es extraña la forma en que su relación contigo es mucho más fácil que su relación conmigo."

"Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo o conmigo. Anthony ha tenido una madre antes. Sabe lo que se siente." Le dijo Bella. "Y para ser justos, le llevé al supermercado con mi madre y estoy segura de que le recordó a las salidas que tuvo con su madre y su abuela."

"Pero no tuvo una figura paterna antes, Edward. Está aprendiendo las señales contigo. Si no le dices que está bien hacer algo, no lo va a hacer. Es difícil tomar la iniciativa con cosas que nunca has experimentado."

"Y que lo digas," murmuró Edward. "Sabe tantas cosas por si mismo que se me olvida que todavía hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no sabe. Por ejemplo el otro día pasamos por delante del colegio al que fui en primaria y se lo dije, y me di cuenta de que el concepto de mí viviendo en esta ciudad cuando tenía su edad era nuevo para él. No se me había ni ocurrido decirle nada al respecto."

Bella le iba a decir a Edward que era completamente normal olvidar detalles como ese cuando la vida día a día era tan absorbente, pero una mirada a la cara de Edward y supo que él tenía algo más que decir.

"También me di cuenta de que... nunca... le he dicho a Anthony que le quiero," Edward susurró, como si sus palabras no fueran destinadas nada más que a sus propios oídos.

"¿Por qué no?" Bella se entristeció por esta confesión. Anthony necesitaba escuchar que su papá le quería.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es lo que has dicho. Es difícil hacer cosas que nunca has experimentado."

_Te quiero._ Quería decir Bella. Ella quería ser quien dijese esas palabras que él no recordaba haber escuchado.

"Pero él lo sabe, ¿no?" Edward preguntó. La expresión de su rostro le rogaba a Bella que confirmara su preocupación.

"Podría tener cierta idea," Bella le aplacó, "pero ¿te lo ha dicho él?"

"No," Edward dijo en voz baja.

"Estoy segura de que le encantaría que se lo dijeses. A la gente le encanta oírlo."

Edward bajó la cabeza y besó la línea de la mandíbula de Bella. "Como en realidad nunca se lo dije a nadie... puede que necesite un poco de práctica." Sus palabras fluían ligeramente sobre los labios de ella y aterrizó como un aleteo sobre su corazón. "Te... quiero... ¿así?" susurró.

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió, fingiendo que el sentimiento iba dirigió a ella.

Edward besó la piel aterciopelada de sus párpados. "Te... quiero."

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarlo sobre ella, hipnotizándola con las profundidades de color jade de su alma.

Hubo un momento de vacilación, cuando él miró hacia abajo y luego de vuelta a su cara, como memorizando todos los aspectos del momento.

"Te quiero," suplicó.

Y no había duda alguna de a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, para decirle la frase que casi había dicho la noche anterior, pero un sollozo sustituyó las palabras que tenía para él. Mientras Bella se acurrucaba debajo del peso del favor inmerecido de Edward y el secreto que le ocultaba, envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y lloró en su hombro.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó mientras ella derramó su emoción y su culpa. Y en algún momento entre sus lágrimas, sollozos y respiraciones, ella le dijo que le quería.

Pero probablemente él nunca lo escuchó.


	24. Cap 24 El Maestro de las Marionetas

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 24 – El Maestro de las Marionetas**

Bella estaba llorando.

Edward estaba tumbado de lado con la mujer a la que acababa de confesar su amor sollozando descontroladamente en sus brazos.

"Bella..." Edward intentó convencerla para que le explicara que pasaba. ¿Fue algo que dijo, o más bien lo que _había_ dicho? ¿Era demasiado pronto para decirle que la quería?

Sonó el teléfono, cortando el momento como una cuchilla. La primera inclinación de Edward fue la de ignorarlo, pero cuando vio el número de Jasper en la pantalla, una emoción extraña se apoderó de su pecho mientras se preguntaba si Anthony estaría en peligro. Su tono había sonado por completo dos veces antes de que él descolgase.

"Lo siento, tío" se disculpó Jasper tan pronto como Edward respondió. "Espero no interrumpir."

"No en este momento. ¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó, mientras mirada a Bella con cuidado. Ella se apartó de él, se frotó los ojos y luego deambuló hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño de la esquina.

Edward se sintió como un idiota por admirar la vista mientras ella se alejaba de él.

Aún estaba llorando.

"Bueno... tío, le mantuve a raya el tiempo que pude," continuó Jasper, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro extremo del teléfono. "Pero tu hijo ha estado levantado durante unas dos horas, y está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con su mochila puesta a la espalda. Realmente quiere irse a casa... y, joder, necesito dormir un poco."

"¿Está enfermo o algo así?" Edward preguntó.

"No..." Jasper respondió lentamente. Edward sabía que no había pensado en eso. "Al menos yo no lo creo. Estaba muy emocionado cuando me despertó a las cinco de la mañana para decirme que estaba listo para irse a casa. E iba en serio. Lleva vestido y sujetando todas sus posesiones con las que vino desde entonces. "

Si Edward no hubiese estado tan preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con Bella, quizás se hubiera reído del comentario de Jasper.

"Está bien. Voy para allá," dijo Edward justo antes de colgar.

Oyó a Bella cuando ella salió del baño, pero no se volvió para mirarla. En cambio, con la sábana firmemente alrededor de su cintura, Edward se inclinó y agarró los pantalones y su ropa interior.

"Era Jasper. Quiere que vaya a buscar a Anthony," dijo Edward sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Ahora?" Bella le preguntó. Su voz, aunque nasal, sonó más alta de lo habitual. "Es muy temprano."

"Anthony lleva levantado un par de horas, esperando volver a casa, y le dije que le recogiera cuando estuviera listo para volver a casa así que..."

"Oh," dijo Bella en voz baja. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

La carcajada que soltó Edward no era para nada graciosa. "¿Y cómo, exactamente, le explicamos eso a Anthony? ¿Qué te acabo de recoger de camino?" Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Es mejor que no."

"Pero... Edward..." Bella se había puesto su camisa y ropa interior y se puso a lado de Edward. "Necesito hablar contigo de algo."

Edward la detuvo de inmediato, no quería aumentar más su humillación mientras ella de hecho verbalizaba las discrepancias en los sentimientos que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

"Ey, lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario... que lo discutamos, o lo que sea. Y desde luego no en este momento," dijo Edward agachándose mientras se ponía un calcetín.

"No, no creo que _lo entiendas_," Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Pero Edward se negó a hacer contacto visual. Apresuradamente terminó de vestirse y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Se detuvo en la puerta, pero no se volvió para hacer frente a Bella mientras hablaba.

"Si quieres quedarte un rato y darte una ducha o lo que sea, sólo dime cuánto tiempo necesitas. Puedo llevar a Anthony a desayunar o algo así," ofreció.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Bella se agachó y trató de hacer contacto visual con Edward, pero a pesar de que volvió la cabeza en su dirección, él mantuvo sus ojos en la alfombra. "Después de todo... ¿te vas a poner raro conmigo la mañana _siguiente_?"

"¿Qué?" Edward preguntó, con evidente incomprensión.

"Quiero decir... venga _ya _Edward. ¿Me acabas de decir que me quieres y ahora tan siquiera me miras?" Bella le preguntó.

"Bueno, joder, Bella," Edward rodeó a Bella. "Te digo lo que siento, y tú te cierras en banda."

"No me he cerrado en banda," protestó Bella. "Y de eso quería hablar contigo."

Edward levantó la mano. "Ahórratelo. Vamos a pretender que hemos tenido la discusión de no-siento-lo-mismo y seguiremos adelante. ¿Vale?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

Bella dio un paso atrás y apoyó todo su peso sobre un solo pie. Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y se enfrentó a Edward abiertamente. "¿Quién no siente lo mismo?" preguntó, su voz menos tensa.

Edward parecía que iba a discutir de nuevo por un momento. Luego se enderezó y dejó caer los hombros ligeramente. "No me contestaste."

"Si lo hice," dijo Bella.

"No, no lo hiciste," dijo Edward, con cabezonería juguetona.

"Sí, lo hice."

"No. No lo hiciste."

"Sí, Edward."

"No, no l..."

Bella puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Edward pare evitar que dijese nada más. "Yo también te quiero" dijo, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Edward le agarró la muñeca con suavidad y besó los dos dedos antes de quitar le mano de su boca. "Bueno ¿y por qué no lo dijiste en primer lugar?" susurró antes de tirar de ella con arrebato contra su pecho.

"Lo hi..."

Pero esta vez Edward silenció a Bella… con un beso.

Edward ya no se preocupó por la excusa que él y Bella tendrían que inventarse para explicar porque Bella iba con él de camino para recoger a Anthony y en el viaje de vuelta. Todo lo que le importaba era que la mujer de sus sueños estaba sentada a su lado, con sus dedos descansando sobre los de él en el reposa-manos central. De hecho, estaba tan feliz y tranquilo, que se negó a reconocer la manera furtiva en que Bella miraba hacia él, y la nerviosa inquietud de su silencio. Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Jasper y Alice, Bella había hecho dos intentos de conversación y había pronunciado a penas ese número de palabras.

Sin embargo, la conversación se vio frustrada cuando Edward vio la cara de Anthony apretada contra la puerta mosquitera, y tan pronto como vio a Edward caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, Anthony abrió la puerta y corrió por el camino hacia su padre. Jasper apareció detrás de él vestido con una fina camiseta delgada camisa y unos pantalones de pijama poco apropiados para el clima casi de diciembre.

Por lo general Edward le decía a Anthony que caminara cada vez que su hijo alzaba los brazos solicitando que le cogieran, pero esta vez hizo una excepción. Cogió a Anthony en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Bueno, parece que alguien se alegra de verte," dijo Bella acercándose y haciéndole cosquillas Anthony. Él rió contra el cuello de Edward.

"Hola, Señorita Bella," dijo Anthony, combinando el nombre el nombre con él que la llamaba en la escuela con el nombre con que podía llamar en casa.

Alice se acercó a Jasper y le entregó una bolsa de plástico llena de algunos artículos que Anthony había olvidado. Edward sabía que estaba tratando de ocultarse detrás de Jasper, porque aún estaba en camisón.

"Siento haberte despertado tan temprano," Jasper se disculpó cuando entregó la bolsa a Edward. "No conseguí que se centrara en otra cosa que no fuera volver a casa."

"No pasa nada. Gracias por quedarte con él por la noche," dijo Edward. Saludó a Alice, que ahora se escondía detrás de la puerta principal.

"Oye, Edward," llamó Alice. "¿Quién es Gus?"

"Oh..." Edward hizo una pausa. "Es un muñeco de trapo. ¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó, aunque sabía la razón por la que ella preguntaba antes de que hiciera la pregunta.

"No dejaba de preguntar por él," Jasper señaló a Anthony. "Todo el tiempo.".

"Probablemente debería traerlo, la próxima vez," sugirió Alice. Edward se dio cuenta de que Jasper se estremeció cuando ella dijo 'la próxima vez' probablemente, porque no podía imaginarse tener que levantarse antes de las cinco un sábado por la mañana nunca más.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y miró a Bella. Ella era probablemente la única persona en el planeta que entendía lo que realmente significaba que Anthony pidiera a Gus. Ayer por la noche, Anthony se había sentido amenazado y abandonado, lo que causó que buscara el consuelo de su objeto seguro: Gus. Además de una punzada de culpa por saber cómo su fiesta nocturna había hecho su sentir hijo, a Edward se le pusieron los pelos de punta al darse cuenta de que tenía que informar a Anthony de la decisión que Bella y él habían tomado de empezar una relación, o su hijo iba a sufrir más noches sin dormir.

"Pensé que se había olvidado de Gus," Edward susurró después de que Anthony estaba bien atado con el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento trasero.

"¿Aún lo tienes?" Bella le preguntó.

"Sí. Está en una caja en un estante de su habitación. Parecía que así estaba bien," dijo Edward, distraído. "Pensé que ya lo había superado."

"¿Alguna vez le has preguntado por qué?" Bella le preguntó. "¿Por qué pide a Gus en ciertos momentos y no en otros?"

Edward negó, pero Anthony tomó la palabra antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicar por qué nunca le había preguntado, antes de que él pudiera tenía que decirle que tenía miedo de recordarle a Antonio de la desaparición de Gus.

"Toma, Papá,"dijo Anthony mientras empujaba un dibujo hecho con ceras de colores a través del espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros.

Bella aceptó el dibujo por Edward ya que él estaba conduciendo. "¿Qué es esto, Anthony? Parece que has trabajado mucho en él," Bella exageró el esfuerzo.

"Es un dibujo del parque donde juego al fútbol," dijo Anthony, a pesar de que sólo había estado allí un par de veces con Edward.

"Esta genial," dijo Bella mientras lo miraba. "Estoy segura de que a la Sra. Walden le gustaría verlo. Deberías enseñárselo el viernes cuando tengas clase de arte."

"No " Anthony se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con indignación. "No me gusta la Sra. Walden. Es mala.

Bella se dio la vuelta en su asiento para poder mirar a Anthony de frente. "¿En serio?"

"¿Quién es la Sra. Walden?" Edward preguntó. _¿Quién era mala con su hijo?_

"La Sra. Walden es una profesora de apoyo. Enseña arte a la clase de jardín de infancia los viernes".  
"No me gusta el arte," Anthony frunció el ceño.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Bella le preguntó. "Siempre haces un buen trabajo tus trabajos de arte." Ella levantó el dibujo que acababa de pintar como evidencia.

"La Sra. Walden no me deja dibujar. Me obliga a usar fotos malas," dijo Anthony.

"¿Qué es una foto mala?" Edward preguntó.

Anthony se encogió de hombros, una señal de que no quería hablar más de eso, Bella imitó el movimiento cuando Edward la miró en busca de una explicación.

"Lo que están trabajando por lo general llega a mí dos semanas después. Estaré pendiente de lo que sea," ofreció.

Edward estaba tan a gusto con la escena, ellos tres conduciendo por las tranquilas calles de Forks, que inicialmente no se dio cuenta cuando Anthony dejó de hablar desde el asiento trasero y que Bella había estado en silencio evaluándole. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que Anthony estaba dormido, al mismo tiempo que Bella finalmente insinuó por qué había estado tan callada.

"Edward... realmente necesito hablar contigo," dijo en voz baja.

Edward suspiró, preguntándose si había experimentar el fenómeno de la calma que precede a la tormenta. "Parece serio," murmuró.

Bella asintió a su lado. Después de otra mirada rápida a Anthony para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo, Edward clavó los ojos en la carretera y dijo: "Oigámoslo."

Pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Bella no eran las que esperaba oír. En lugar de _'Creo que vamos demasiado rápido'_ o _'Creo que tus sentimientos hacia mí son más fuertes que mis sentimientos hacia ti'_ o _'He aceptado un empleo en una pequeña aldea en China,'_ Bella mencionó a la última persona en quién Edward quería pensar.

"Vi a tu madre otra vez," dijo. Y por la forma en que su voz temblaba mientras hablaba, Edward supo que ella había hecho algo más que ver a Esme. También había hablado con ella.

"¿Dónde?" Edward preguntó, totalmente listo para oír que Esme había visitado a Bella en el colegio o había estado esperando fuera de su apartamento un día.

"En el supermercado," reveló Bella. "Yo estaba con mi madre... y Anthony."  
"¿Estaba... sola?" preguntó Edward, preguntándose si Carlisle estaba allí para envenenar la mente de su hijo.

"Creo que está siempre sola, Edward." Bella se colocó en su asiento para poder ver Edward mientras hablaba.

Si Esme había jugado la carta de la compasión compasión con Bella, parecía que había funcionado. Pero no iba a funcionar con Edward. Había cometido un error cuando había acordado en ir a la casa de Esme aquel sábado, y definitivamente era un error del que pensaba aprender. Nunca iba a dejar a esa mujer volviese a ser parte de su vida.

"Si, bueno, quizás ahora ella se de cuenta de cómo me sentía yo," Edward dijo con amargura.

"Creo que... a lo mejor querrías hablar con ella," Bella abordado el tema con delicadeza.

"No," Edward contestó de inmediato.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Bella alzó sus manos en defensa razonable. "Y si me hubieras dicho hace una semana que iba a estar animándote a ir a hablar con tu madre…"

"Ni siquiera la llames así. Llámala Esme," Edward casi escupió el nombre."Técnicamente, no tengo madre."

"Bueno yo tampoco lo creería," continuó Bella como si no la hubiese interrumpido. "Pero, Edward, después de…bueno…" Bella se giró para mirar a Anthony. Viendo que seguía durmiendo, continuó, "Después de lo que nos hemos dicho el uno al otro esta mañana… bueno no puedo decirte que te quiero y quedarme con la conciencia tranquila ocultándote una información que realmente creo que necesitas saber."

"¿Información que necesito saber?" Edward inconscientemente deceleró el coche mientras se giraba hacia Bella. "¿Qué información?"

"Bueno, ese es el problema, Edward, de verdad tienes que oírlo de tu ma... de Esme," declaró Bella.

Edward negó molesto. "¿Te lío ella a hacer esto?"

Bella parecía tener una pelea mental mientras internamente sopesaba su respuesta. "Bueno, al principio, cuando se me acercó, le dije lo que realmente pensaba de ella, pero solo porque me asustó de verdad y me sentía vulnerable estando allí con Anthony," Bella añadió rápidamente. "Pero entonces empezó a hablarme... sobre aquel día... y bueno creo... no, _sé_ que estás recordando las cosas de forma algo distintas a como ocurrieron en realidad."

Edward frenó de golpe. "¿Pero que demonios?" rugió.

"¡Edward!" Bella puso las manos en el salpicadero para sujetarse.

"¡No, eso es una gilipollez, Bella! La has visto, ¿qué, dos veces? Y de repente llega y te cuenta todas estas jodidas mentiras sobre lo que pasó en realidad para que no veas la persona sinvergüenza que es ¿y te lo crees? ¿Sin más?"

Para entonces, Anthony se había despertado por el sobresalto y sus ojos vacilaban con nerviosismo y muy abiertos entre su padre y su profesora.

Edward cerró la boca rápidamente cuando vio que Anthony podía oírle; y en el proceso hizo una mueca por la manera en que había terminado con Bella. La miró, con la esperanza de que ella pudiese leer la disculpa en sus ojos, pero ella ya estaba mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

"Tengo hambre," anunció Anthony. Cuando sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio, Antonio se dio cuenta que tenía un público cautivo y comenzó a divagar sin rumbo sobre un tema tras otro.

"Tengo que hacer mi lista de Navidad para cuando vaya a Salem Center para ver a Santa," dijo mientras charlaba.

"¿Salem Center?" dijo Edward, prestando atención a la conversación por un momento. "¿Qué es eso? "

"Es donde está Santa, tonto, cuando no está en el Polo Norte." Anthony se echó a reír como si hubiera presenciado el mejor chiste en la historia de la comedia.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con la facilidad de la risa de su hijo, y cuando le robó un vistazo a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ella parecía algo divertida también.

"Bella, ¿tienes una lista de Navidad?" preguntó Anthony, indicando su nombre sin su título.

"Oh… aún no," balbuceó Bella. "Pero estoy trabajando en ella."

"Yo también. Pero me gusta usar fotos para asegurarme de que Santa sabe lo que quiero decir, pero ya no tengo revistas con fotos en mi casa," dijo Anthony.

"Te traeré alguna," ofreció Bella. "Tengo un montón en mi casa."

"¿Hoy?" Anthony se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

"Probablemente hoy no," Bella le decepcionó con cautela. "Mis padres volverán a su casa pronto y tengo que pasar algún tiempo con ellos antes de que se vayan," explicó.

Anthony frunció el ceño. "Pero Papá Charlie me iba a llevar de pesca."

"Sí, lo mencionó," Bella le aseguró a Anthony. "Se lo tengo que recordar," ella sonrió.

Satisfecho, Anthony comenzó a hacer una lista de los colores de los diferentes anzuelos de pesca que tenía. Al parecer, el sonido de su propia voz lo tranquilizaba, porque para cuando Edward paró en su pequeña entrada, Anthony una vez más, estaba profundamente dormido.

"¿Crees que me puedes ayudar... con sus cosas?" Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia la mochila de Anthony y la bolsa de juguetes. No sólo que no quería tener que hacer un segundo viaje a fuera después de llevar a Antonio a su cuarto, Edward tampoco quería que Bella tuviese la oportunidad de huir sin que él se arrastrara a sus pies por la forma en que le había hablado en el coche antes.

Después de depositar a Anthony en su cama, Edward pudo oír a Bella caminando por la habitación a lo lejos, sin duda buscando artículos de ropa que habían sido descartados a toda prisa la noche anterior.

Tan sigilosamente posible como pudo, Edward se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Bella le oyó.

"No me quedo," dijo sin mirar en su dirección.

"No te culpo. Tu novio de un autentico gilipollas," dijo Edward, probando su estado de ánimo. Bella gruñó como respuesta. No apreció su comentario.

"Bella..." dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba detrás de ella.

"Tengo que irme. Le dije a mis padres que les vería esta tarde." Bella cogió rápidamente su suéter que estaba en el suelo y lo envolvió en sus brazos antes de dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio. Edward dio un paso y se interpuso en su camino y colocando sus manos en su cintura para frenarla.

"Oye," dijo "Vamos... al menos déjame decirte que lo siento."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero no se movió ni dijo nada más. Edward tomó la oportunidad de ganar tanto terreno como fuera posible antes de que ella se marchara.

"Mira," comenzó, "no debería haber gritado..."

"O maldecir," Bella le ayudó. "No me merecía eso."

"No, no lo merecías," admitió Edward mientras movía sus manos de atrás a alante poco a poco a lo largo de los costados de su torso. "Simplemente... no quiero empezar de nuevo con todo el asunto de Esme... ¿vale?"

"Está bien, Edward, y lo respetaré. Pero tienes que entender como esto me hace sentir, también. Saber algo que creo que te hará sentir mucho mejor... y no poder compartirlo contigo no es fácil. Me hace sentir mal," dijo Bella. Dio un paso hacia atrás para poder verle con claridad. "Por eso no pude evitar llorar antes, cuando dijiste que me querías... me sentí tan... culpable. Como si no pudiera ni siquiera justificar que siento por ti mientras ocultaba algo tan... importante."

"Bien," Edward dijo de pronto. "Dímelo. ¿Qué es?"

"No," Bella negó. "Esme tiene que decírtelo. No es el tipo de asunto que debería saber y tú no, pero no puede venir de mi. Debería venir de ella, porque yo solo lo complicaré y entonces tendrás más preguntas que yo no podré contestar. No le haré justicia. Tienes que oírlo de ella, Edward."

Edward hizo una mueca mientras trataba de controlar el tono y la lengua. "¿No ves que esto es exactamente lo que quiere ella? Te está usando para hacer que yo hable con ella otra vez porque sabe que después de lo último que hizo la última vez se congelará el infierno antes de que yo hable con ella de nuevo."

"Tal vez sea así," Bella no se molestó en discutir. "Pero si una fracción de lo que me dijo es cierto, entonces creo que valdría la pena que al menos lo consideres."

"No pienso llamarla," dijo Edward obstinadamente. "Así que, o me lo dices, o simplemente olvídalo."

Bella contempló su estado durante un silencioso momento antes de ofrecer su compromiso.

"Está bien, te diré algo verificable que puedes comprobar para ver si es verdad. Entonces, si averiguas que lo es, puedes llamar a tu madre y obtener el resto de la historia."

"No."

"¡Oh, venga ya, Edward! Ni siquiera lo intentas."

"Creí que lo había dejado claro. Ya terminé con los intentos."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a desistir si tienes la oportunidad de recuperarlo todo, la infancia que creías que habías perdido?"

Edward rió sarcásticamente. "Eso no ocurrirá, Bella. Si llamo a Esme, cosa que no haré, pero incluso si lo hiciera, como mucho averiguaría que tenía razón, y que mi infancia fue simplemente tan miserable como yo creía. O, de lo contrario, podría averiguar que mi completa existencia ha sido un gran malentendido y que he desperdiciado más de la mitad de mi vida pensando algo que estaba equivocado. Lo que me lleva de vuelta a mi infancia miserable. Así, que ahorrémonos los contratiempo, admitamos que tuve una infancia miserable y sigamos adelante."

Bella bajó la cabeza y apretó el pulgar y el dedo índice contra sus lagrimales. Cuando por fin movió la mano, Edward pude ver que estaba luchando contra lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

"Cariño," le dijo dulcemente al oído. "¿Por qué lloras?"

Ella negó antes de revelar la motivación detrás de sus emociones. "¡Porque esto es tan frustrante, Edward! No dejas de hablar siempre de tu pasado, pero ¿qué pasa con tu futuro? ¿Y si no tienes por qué sentirte tan traicionado? ¿Y si no te traicionaron?"

"Bella, sé lo que me pasó," dijo Edward, la irritación marcando cada palabra. "Estuve allí. Lo viví".

"Pero ¿y si tu percepción de lo que estabas experimentando era de... distinta?"

"¿Así que ahora crees que te mentí?"

"¡No! Por supuesto que no." Bella le puso la mano en el pecho para calmarlo. "Pero ahora, a la luz de lo que sé, puedo ver cómo percibiste las cosas de cierta manera. Y todo lo que sugiero, Edward, es que ya que tiene contacto una con un trabajador social, puedes hacer que revisen lo que dijo Esme. Comprobar si hay una condena en el expediente. "

Edward miró a Bella, pensativo. Tenía que admitirlo, era una mujer inteligente. Había preparado cuidadosamente su declaración para despertar su interés, hacer que él le preguntara sobre la condena que ella, a propósito, no atribuía a ninguna persona en particular.

Y aunque _tenía_ curiosidad, palidecía en comparación con la abrumadora cantidad de miedo que sintió hacia lo que podría averiguar. Mientras Bella estaba segura y decidida a convencerlo de que sería una algo bueno remover su pasado, la experiencia le había enseñado lo contrario.

"¿Podemos dejarlo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto," suspiró Bella. "Y lo siento si fui insistente antes. Es sólo que, como he dicho antes, no me siento bien sabiendo algo que tú no sabes."

"Bueno, entonces vamos a pretender que _tú_ no lo sabes. Finjamos que no hemos tenido esta conversación," dijo Edward mientras besaba la oreja de Bella. "Y vamos a pretender que no fui un autentico gilipollas antes, que no te enfadaste conmigo y que no hemos malgastado todo nuestro tiempo discutiendo cuando podríamos haber estado aprovechando el hecho de que Anthony está dormido en su propia habitación."

"Ni hablar," dijo Bella mientras se apartaba de Edward con delicadeza. "Si fingimos que no estábamos discutiendo, entonces no podemos hacer las paces," dijo con timidez.

Edward se rió mientras llevaba a Bella seductoramente hacia la cama. Ella se dejó llevar por él, ya sin colocar ese frente con el que ella mostraba no querer estar con él tanto como él quería estar con ella.

Mientras hicieron el amor en mitad de la mañana, Edward confió en que sus besos, caricias y acciones íntimas demostraran su remordimiento por la forma en que le había hablado y que detallaran los profundos sentimientos que sentía por ella y que ocultaran el miedo de saber más sobre su vida ya manchada.

Casi una hora después, mientras yacían en la cama escuchando si había señales de que Anthony había despertado, Edward escuchaba a Bella hablar sobre lo agitada que iba a ser su agenda hasta Navidad. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras ella enumeraba los concursos Navideños y las compras y los proyectos artísticos y las felicitaciones Navideñas y los planes de viaje...

"¿No estarás aquí en Navidad?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura de que parte del plan de mi madre de haber venido aquí en Acción de Gracias es para evitar que yo tenga algún argumento para faltar en Navidad. Además, si voy yo allí, puedo volverme cuando quiera," se rió.

Edward asintió. En realidad no había pensado mucho en la Navidad, a excepción de que él hubiera querido pasarla con Bella. Sin embargo, decidió no compartir esto con ella por si había la remota posibilidad de que ella decidiera utilizarlo como palanca para hacerle hablar con Esme.

"Oh, eso me recuerda que," dijo Bella de pronto. "¿Puedo llevarme a Gus a casa conmigo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó, tan sorprendido como decepcionado por el giro en la conversación.

"Sólo quiero probar algo. No prometo nada, pero cuando Anthony estaba hablando de sus tradiciones Navideñas antes, se me partió el corazón y como estas serán sus primeras Navidades sin su mamá... pensé... que... puede que quiera a Gus." Y a continuación, para mayor explicación, añadió, "Creo que mi madre lo puede arreglar."

Edward miró al techo en silencio. Recordó la forma en que Anthony había hablado de su lista de Navidad y se preguntó si un viaje a Port Angeles a ver a Santa serviría de consuelo por la falta de un gran centro comercial de lujo con una decoración Navideña. Y entonces, una vez más, esa sensación de compresión y desgarro apareció en su pecho, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dar como darle a Anthony una buena Navidad. Edward no había celebrado la Navidad en muchos años. No había comprado ningún regalo, enviado felicitaciones o asistido a ninguna fiesta. Siempre había sido más sobre el día sin trabajo pagado que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora eso había cambiado.

Y ahora, Bella no estaría aquí para ayudarle a saber qué hacer.

"Será mejor que me ponga en marcha," Bella susurró mientras estudiaba a Edward en silencio.

Después de levantarse de la cama y asearse, Edward se coló en la habitación de Anthony, donde este aún estaba profundamente dormido, y sacó la caja de zapatos que contenía a Gus fuera de la estantería. Cuando regresó a la planta baja, Bella ya estaba de pie en la puerta, esperándole.

"Estamos bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó justo antes de entregarle la caja y besarla suavemente en los labios.

"Estamos bien," sonrió Bella. "Pero... sólo... no importa."

Si ella iba a decirle que pensara en lo que le había dicho acerca de Esme, no tenía que hacerlo. Durante las siguientes semanas, Edward _no pudo_ hacer otra cosa sino pensar en ese pequeño detalle que ella dijo y su mente corrió de escenario en escenario. _¿__Hubo__una__condena__? ¿__Quien__había__sido__condenado__? ¿__Fue__Jimmy__? ¿Estuvo él __implicado__en el__tiroteo__? ¿Había__ cumplido__ la condena?_ Pero a pesar de que había preguntas, se quedaron sin respuesta, porque la posibilidad de descubrir más de lo que quería saber era un riesgo demasiado grande que asumir.

_

* * *

_

_Me voy a tomar la libertad de poner una pequeña nota, como traductora:_

_Si voy a seguir traduciendo, aunque tarde en actualizar, se que puede ser desesperante, pero tengo poco tiempo, y sé que es horrible la espera, porque a mí también me pasa con fics que leo, y me siento fatal de verdad, y siempre que puedo me siento e intento escribir y traducir un rato. Tengo intención de acabar de escribir y traducir al menos todo lo que está en estos momentos publicado en mi perfil, así que no os preocupéis que tarde o temprano actualizaré._

_Otro asunto aparte, estoy participando en _**_The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest (_**_http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/2746802/The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest [sin espacios]_**_) _**_con un OS que publique hace poco _**_'Reiniciar'_**_. No vengo a pediros que me votéis, no estaría mal pero, solo quiero deciros que la votación esta abierta, se cierra el 1 de Abril, y hay unos cuantos OS que están muy bien entre los participantes, así que os animo a pasaros por la pagina del concurso, y a leer las entradas de los participantes, y si luego resulta que crees que me merezco el voto genial, y sino, pues se lo dais a quien creáis que se lo merezca más ^^._

_Gracias por leer!_


	25. Capítulo 25 La Señal de los Tiempos

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 25 – La Señal de los Tiempos**

Era raro pasar el fin de semana sin Edward o Anthony, pero Anthony había sido llevado rápidamente a pescar con 'Papa Charlie', casi tan pronto como Bella le dijo a su padre que Anthony estaba esperando que él lo hiciera, y Bella se sintió obligada a pasar el último día de su madre en Forks a la entera disposición de Renee. Así que mientras Charlie estaba en el lago, Bella se sentó a los pies de su madre, liando una madeja de hilo y hablando del tema favorito de su madre: la vida personal de Bella.

"Parece muy serio en muy poco tiempo, Bella," dijo Renee respecto la relación de Bella y Edward.

Bella suspiró. Había estado esperando que su madre sacara este tema de nuevo. Renee lo había abordado más o menos la primera vez cuando llegó, pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de observar la realidad de Edward y Bella más a fondo, estaba aún más convencida de su punto de vista.

"¿De qué otra forma podría ser, mamá?" Bella le preguntó secamente, el uso de la formalidad aludiendo su comportamiento. "Edward y yo no somos adolescentes, y él y yo sabíamos que metiéndonos había mucho en juego. Soy la profesora de su hijo, por amor de Dios. Y no sólo cualquier profesora, soy su _primera_ profesora. Si él no tenía intención de ser serio, entonces no tendríamos una relación. "

Renee detuvo su aguja de tejer y miró hacia su hija. "Cuando te hiciste tan adulta, ¿eh?" ella sonrió.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió a cambio. "Culpa a la vida real, supongo."

"¿Así que vosotros dos habéis hablado mucho, entonces? ¿Sobre el futuro?" Renee preguntó.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Matrimonio y nietos, eso era exactamente lo que su madre quería saber. "No. Aún no estamos en ese punto," prometió.

"Bueno, se como sea, puedo prometer que tu padre le ha cogido cariño al joven Sr. Anthony. Puedo decirlo, no le he visto tan emocionado en muchos años. Desde tu graduación."

Si su madre no se lo hubiese dicho, Bella habría sido capaz de ver lo que su padre se había unido a Anthony esa tarde cuando regresaron de su viaje de pesca.

"Así que había una pequeña caminata hasta el punto de pesca, y después de que llegáramos a nuestro sitio, Anthony dejo su caña y se pasó la mano por la frente, y sabes lo que dijo," Charlie preguntó, como si Bella pudiera hacer una suposición correcta.

"¿Qué?" Bella ya le estaba haciendo gracia antes de escuchar la frase remate.

"Dijo: 'Estoy "ansado"!'" Charlie soltó una carcajada. "Fue muy gracioso."

Anthony estaba a su lado sonriendo a los adultos como si acabara de ganar el concurso nacional de deletreo.

"Bueno, ¿Habéis pescado algo?" preguntó Bella.

"¡Papa Charlie atrapó un pez grande y tengo un renacuajo!" Anthony exclamó con entusiasmo.

"¿Un renacuajo?" preguntó Bella, su pregunta mezclada con orgullo. "Deberías llevarlo al colegio para mostrar y contar."

"¡Vale!" Anthony miró en el cubo para asegurarse de que su nueva mascota estaba viva y bien. "Papa Charlie dijo que va a convertirse en una rana."

"Mmmhmm," Bella frunció el ceño un poco.

"Dijo que tienes miedo a las ranas," Anthony sonrió.

"Sí, bueno... el _renacuajo puede venir a visitarnos. Una vez que se convierta en rana, es asunto tuyo," dijo Bella alborotándole el pelo._

Anthony parecía estar satisfecho con ese acuerdo mientras seguía a Charlie al pequeño patio de Bella para colocar el equipo que habían utilizado para pescar.

Como era su último día en la ciudad, Charlie y Renee llevaron a Bella, Edward y Anthony a cenar a un restaurante pequeño. Charlie y Edward tuvieron una pequeña y breve charla, pero era obvio que Charlie estaba mucho más cómodo hablando con Anthony, aunque en realidad no importó ya que Renee usurpó el tiempo de Edward con un interrogatorio encubierto.

En realidad, era solo encubierto parar ella. Bella sabía exactamente lo que su madre estaba haciendo, y estaba segura de que Edward también lo sabía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en tu trabajo?" Renee preguntó.

"¿En este?" Edward aclaró. "He trabajado en el aserradero desde hace años, pero recientemente empecé como responsable de departamento," Edward miró hacia Bella. "Gracias a Bella".

"¿Bella te ayudó a conseguir el trabajo?" Charlie miró, de repente interesado en lo que Edward tenía que decir.

"¿Entonces cuánto tiempo llevas en tu trabajo?" preguntó Renee.

"Algo así," Edward sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre el muslo de Bella debajo de la mesa. "Ella hizo posible que pudiera aceptar el trabajo. Ella se queda con Anthony para que yo pueda hacer mi turno."

"¿Es un buen trabajo, entonces?" Renee siguió adelante. "¿Con buena paga y beneficios y todo eso?"

"¡Mamá!" Bella interrumpió. Su madre siempre había carecido del filtro que le indicaba si había cruzado la línea de lo correcto.

"¿Qué?" Renee miró a Bella inocentemente. "Estoy dando conversación".

"Te estás entrometiendo," le dijo Bella.

Edward se echó a reír mirándolas. "Paga las facturas," respondió vagamente a Renee, como forma de apaciguar a las dos mujeres.

Después de la cena, Bella y Edward siguieron a sus padres, ocultando sus manos unidas en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Edward. Observando como Charlie le hizo a Anthony una montaña rusa del paseo a caballito hasta el coche de Edward.

"Ha estado hablando mucho de tu padre," Edward señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Charlie.

"Mi padre realmente se ha encariñado con él. No sé a quién va a echar más de menos cuando se marchen mañana, si a mí o a Anthony," Bella sonrió. Sus palabras le recordaron que tenía algo importante que preguntarle a Edward.

"Oh, por cierto," comenzó. "Me olvidé de mencionar que tengo una substituta mañana para poder llevara a mis padres al aeropuerto. Cogieron un autobús cuando vinieron y fue demasiado caro como para hacerlo de nuevo. Además me gustaría pasar hasta el último momento con ellos."

Edward frunció el ceño mientras malinterpretó lo que Bella estaba tratando de decir. "¿Así que no puedes llevar a Anthony mañana?"

"No, no," dijo Bella rápidamente. "No te haría eso avisándote con tan poco tiempo... a menos que estuviera enferma o algo así," dijo. "En realidad, me preguntaba si te importaría si me llevaba a Anthony conmigo cuando lleve a mis padres al aeropuerto. Aunque tendría que faltar al colegio."

"Oh, eso no me importa," Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Bella le levantó una ceja.

"No es que el colegio no sea importante," Edward se retractó. "Sólo que sé no sufrirá si falta un día. Eso es todo lo que quise decir."

"Mmmhmm ," Bella lo miró con recelo.

"De todos modos, pensé que tus padres condujeron hasta aquí," dijo Edward. "Condujeron hasta tu casa."

"Desde Port Angeles, pero ya han devuelto el coche de alquiler," Bella aclaró. "¿Y estás de broma? Mis padres se matarían el uno al otro si pasan todo ese tiempo juntos en un coche."

Edward simplemente miró a Bella, y cuando ella le pilló mirando, le ofreció una sonrisa.

Como Bella y Edward no había tenido _cierta conversación con Anthony acerca de dónde se encontraban, se aseguraron de no dar ninguna muestra abierta de afecto, mientras se fueron hacia sus respectivos coches y se separaron esa noche._

Justo como estaba planeado, a la mañana siguiente Edward llevó a Anthony más o menos a su hora habitual, pero sin su mochila y ni la comida. Como no había mucho tiempo que perder, Bella rápidamente siguió a Edward fuera a su coche donde le dio un rápido pero apasionado beso antes de regresar a su apartamento.

"Bella," le indicó su madre en voz baja que se acercara a ella desde el pasillo. Era obvio que trataba de ser silenciosa.

Una vez que Bella se unió a ella, Renee empujó una caja de zapatos contra su torso. Bella reconoció la caja como el hogar improvisado de Gus.

"¿Qué es esto?" Bella le preguntó, sin saber por qué hablaba en voz baja.

"Ábrelo," vocalizó Renee después de mirar por encima de su hombro.

Bella se asomó a la caja y ahogó un grito por lo que vio. Era Gus... o el gemelo de Gus.

"¿Cómo has hecho esto?" Bella le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Casi no lo hago," dijo Renee. "Apenas me diste tiempo para arreglarlo, pero por suerte fue capaz de ir a una tienda en la ciudad y que tenía este hilo. Quien hizo esto utilizó un patrón bastante simple por lo que no era demasiado difícil de duplicar. Y ya que estaba en pedazos, era fácil ver de lo que estaba relleno."

"Fue su difunta abuela quien se lo hizo," dijo Bella solemnemente mientras sus dedos acariciaban el trabajo de su madre.

"Oh, es cierto. Lo mencionaste," Renee asintió con la cabeza. "De todos modos, no estaba segura si había algún plan para dárselo."

"Creo que sería un gran regalo de Navidad," comentó Bella.

Renee se encogió de hombros, pero la expresión de su cara reveló que no estaba de acuerdo. "No creo que debas tratar de hacerlo pasar por un reemplazo. Recuerdo cuando perdiste aquel ratón rosa de peluche tuyo cuando eras pequeña e intenté colarte uno nuevo cuando estabas durmiendo. Fue un desastre. Terminaste más enfada por el nuevo de lo que estabas por haber perdido el viejo."

"No recuerdo eso," dijo Bella con desinterés. "Pero creo que Anthony será muy feliz de tener de vuelta a Gus… o a Gus número dos."

"Creo que deberías dejar los dos en la caja y simplemente devolver la caja donde estaba. Cuando sienta que lo necesita, que Edward simplemente se la entregue y Anthony podrá hacer lo que quiera con lo que encuentre en su interior. "

Bella parecía escéptica ante la idea. No quería que Anthony se molestara por el nuevo juguete, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera obligado a aceptarlo.

"Bueno lo que sea," dijo Renee, notando la indecisión de Bella. "No tienes que decidirlo hoy, sólo quería que vieses que estaba hecho."

Bella asintió. "Gracias, mamá. Has hecho un gran trabajo."

Bella escondió la caja de zapatos en la parte superior de la nevera antes de coger a Anthony y el resto del pequeño equipaje de su madre.

En cuestión de minutos estaban de camino a Port Angeles.

Y después de media hora, Bella se detuvo para dejar que su padre condujese, porque no podía aguantar las constantes críticas de su madre, de cómo conducía su camioneta por la carretera.

Una hora y media después de eso, Bella entró en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Fairchild y dijo adiós sin lágrimas a sus padres. Anthony abrazó despidiéndose de Charlie y no hizo una mueca demasiado exagerada cuando Renee plantó beso tras beso en su cara.

"Bueno... ¿las Navidades?" preguntó Renee mientras Bella dio un paso atrás hacia su coche.

"Te llamaré," fue la respuesta sin compromiso de Bella.

Sin embargo, ya que estaba en la ciudad, Bella decidió aprovechar el viaje, y ella y Anthony pasaron la tarde de compras Navideñas en Port Angeles. Para el momento en que regresaron de nuevo a Forks, Anthony estaba dormido y la comida china para llevar que le había llevado a Edward estaba fría y pastosa.

"Lamento lo de la cena," se disculpó Bella quince minutos más tarde, cuando Edward entró por su puerta principal.

"No tenías que comprarme nada," dijo, a pesar de que ya estaba rebuscando en la caja de cartón con gran interés.

"Bueno, normalmente cenamos juntos y no regresé a tiempo para hacer nada, así que simplemente compré algo. Por cierto a Anthony le gusta mucho los lumpia."

"¿Qué es eso?" Edward preguntó mientras echaba un segundo vistazo a lo que estaba comiendo.

"Es una especie de rollito de primavera," entonces dándose cuenta de lo que Edward estaba haciendo, añadió, "no hay ninguno ahí."

Bella lo observó comer por unos momentos, contenta de que estuviera satisfecho con su comida. Miró el reloj y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde y que, aun así, Anthony seguía durmiendo.

"Será mejor que despierte a Anthony, si quieres tener alguna esperanza de que duerma esta noche," dijo Bella. Hizo un movimiento para salir, pero Edward le agarró por la muñeca y la detuvo.

"Espera," dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua con la mano libre. Luego se levantó para hacerle frente y la atrajo hacia él. "Déjale unos cuantos minutos más."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Bella.

"Porque eso es todo lo que necesitaré," sonrió Edward, levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

"¡Oh, tú!" Bella le dio un manotazo juguetón.

"Vamos," le gimió él al oído. "Ha pasado algún tiempo..."

"Ha pasado día y medio," corrigió Bella.

"¿Ves? Incluso tú has estado contando," Edward le devolvió sus palabras. Bella no pudo dejar de reír y era evidente que la lucha que estaba ejerciendo, en el mejor de los casos era débil. No tenía ninguna intención de rechazarle.

"Si Anthony se despierta mientras que... ¿cómo vamos a explicar que sales de mi habitación?" razonó Bella.

"Me ha visto en tú habitación antes," respondió Edward. "Además, ¿quién dice que tengamos que ir al dormitorio?"

Y así fue como Bella se encontró detrás de la puerta cerrada de su cuarto de baño con Edward manoseando frenéticamente su cuerpo a medio vestir.

"No podía dejar de pensar en ti hoy," jadeó Edward contra el pecho de Bella mientras besaba a lo largo del borde de su sujetador. "Pensando en besarte y saborearte y... estar contigo..."

La desesperación en su voz evocaba deseo y Bella se encontró deseándole de igual manera. Ella le besó profundamente mientras que él agarró el cierre de sus pantalones vaqueros, y una vez que lo había desabrochado, no perdió tiempo en meter su mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Bella no tardó en repetir el movimiento: tirando de la camisa de Edward y liberándolo de los confines de su pantalón.

"Mierda," murmuró en su boca mientras ella lo acariciaba. "Cariño, no voy a aguantar..."

Sin otra palabra, Bella salió de sus pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior y Edward la colocó contra la puerta y se colocó para entrar.

"Uuuhhh," Bella gimió mientras él la llenaba. Pero entonces se acordó del niño dormido al otro lado del hall y trató de calmarse, pero no fue fácil, por la forma en que Edward estaba agarrándola, embistiendo, dentro y fuera con fervor.

"Estoy muy cerca," dijo Edward, sin aliento.

Bella se movió infinitesimalmente y Edward dejó escapar un gemido mientras terminaba dentro de ella.

"Lo siento," dijo con culpabilidad.

"¿Por qué?" Bella preguntó. Le besó suavemente una vez más mientras discretamente miraba su desnudez. Tan hermoso...

"¿Llegaste a…?" Edward preguntó.

Bella supo lo que quería decir, y negó. "Pero estoy bien," dijo. Y lo estaba. Al final de un largo día, era simplemente agradable estar cerca de Edward, conectados de una manera que no compartían con ninguna otra persona.

Pero a pesar de que Bella estaba contenta con su falta de orgasmo, Edward no. Deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas y provocó e incitó hasta que elle se le unió en un resplandor post-coital.

Edward salió en primer lugar, dejando a Bella sola para refrescarse y ocultar todos los rastros de lo que habían estado haciendo exactamente en el baño.

Bella se sorprendió al ver a Anthony sentado en el sofá mirando la pared, cuando ella apareció en el salón más tarde. Edward arrodillado en el suelo delante de él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pudo decir por su expresión que algo no iba bien.

"Pensaba que lo habíamos dejado," explicó Edward.

"Estaba oscuro cuando me desperté y no pude encontrar a nadie," dijo Anthony. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

"Oh, cariño," Bella se apresuró a su lado y envolvió a Anthony en un abrazo. "Siento mucho que te asustaras. Nunca te dejaríamos solo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Anthony negó con la cabeza. Realmente no lo sabía. "Llamé a Papá, pero él no vino."

"Estoy aquí ahora, colega," dijo Edward con dulzura.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Anthony le preguntó.

"En el cuarto de baño," dijo Edward.

De repente, Anthony estalló en llanto y Bella se dio cuenta de lo asombrado que parecía Edward al verlo. Trató de colocar a Anthony en su regazo y él luchó contra ella. Desconcertada, Bella le dejó solo y le indicó a Edward que se hiciese cargo, pero Anthony se resistió a su padre igual que había hecho con Bella.

"Cariño," Bella le frotó la espalda confortablemente. "No pasa nada. Ya no tienes por qué tener miedo." Ella dio una palmada y frotó su piernecita para apaciguarle... y entonces fue cuando lo sintió.

Anthony había mojado sus pantalones.

"Oh, cariño, creo que derramaste algo en sus pantalones. ¿Quieres ir al baño y quitártelos? Creo que tenemos unos pantalones tuyos de más en el cuarto azul," dijo Bella. Si había una cosa que sabía, era que a los niños en la guardería no les gustaba que se comentase a los cuatro vientos sus accidentes relacionados con el orinal.

Anthony se sorbió la nariz y asintió. Se escabulló del sofá y corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño.

"¿Se ha hecho pis en los pantalones?" preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió. "¿Hace eso siempre que tiene miedo?"

Edward se encogió de hombros y asintió a la vez. "Creo que si."

"Tenemos que decírselo, Edward," susurró Bella. "Lo nuestro."

Los ojos de Edward siguieron a Anthony por el pasillo. "Es tan pequeño. ¿Crees que tan siquiera lo entenderá? Quiero decir, ¿qué le decimos? ¿Se supone que le debes decir a un niño de cinco años que te estás acostando con alguien?"

Bella lo miró bruscamente. "¿Es eso todo lo que somos... para ti?"

"¡No! No, por supuesto que no," dijo Edward rápidamente levantándose y sentándose junto a Bella en el sofá. "Nena, eso _no es lo que quise decir. Quería decir... ya sabes... ¿cuánto le contamos?"_

Anthony regresó antes de que Bella pudiese responder a esa pregunta, y la pareja temporalmente dejó el asunto entre ellos. Pero al igual que el resto de su relación, las circunstancias los arrastraron y obligó a subir al siguiente peldaño en su relación.

Todo comenzó inocentemente.

Tras marcharse sus padres, la rutina de Bella volvió a la normalidad. Se levantó temprano por la mañana, recibió a Anthony cuando Edward le dejó, y los dos se dirigieron a la Escuela Primaria de Forks, donde pasaron la primera mitad del día aprendiendo y jugando. Después, volvieron al apartamento de Bella donde Edward se uniría a ellos para cenar antes de llevarse a Anthony a casa.

El miércoles, Edward había tenido un duro día en el trabajo. Estaba cansado y de mal humor y completamente sin ganas de ser sociable. Por esa razón, Bella se ofreció a quedarse a Anthony por la noche.

A regañadientes, Edward accedió.

"Llámame si dice que quiere volver a casa. Vendré a buscarle," dijo Edward.

Bella quería pedirle a Edward que también se quedara, pero él no lo sugirió, y ella sabía que él podía decir que realmente necesitaba el descanso para tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo y descansar un poco. Afortunadamente Anthony pasó la noche con poco problema. Hubo una pesadilla y un carretón al baño, pero después de eso, todo estuvo bien y que no le importó mucho tener un día completo de escuela antes de ver su padre de nuevo. De hecho, fue todo sonrisas y risas la mayor parte del día.

Así que cuando Bella se detuvo por la oficina durante el último recreo del día y escuchó a la Señora Walden, el profesora de arte, lamentándose de tener que lidiar con Anthony al día siguiente en clase de arte, Bella simplemente supo que no podría estar hablando de Anthony Cullen; porque la descripción de un desagradable, lanza rabietas, obstinado y niño problemático ciertamente no describía a _su Anthony._

Sin embargo, en la tarde del viernes, la Señora Walden demostró que de él era exactamente a quién estaba describiendo.

Había sido un día especialmente agotador. Los alumnos de Bella no eran capaces de centrarse por la anticipación de la fiestas que se avecinaban, y la decoración en rojo y verde por todas las ventanas y los diversas adornos Navideños que Bella tuvo a los niños haciendo no facilitaron las cosas. En el momento en que dejó a sus dieciocho alumnos con la Señora Walden para la clase de arte del jardín de infancia, Bella estaba agotada. Se quitó los zapatos debajo de su escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos por un breve momento.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

Un grito alto y agudo se volvió atronadoramente aparente, cuando llegó tras la puerta de la clase de Bella. De repente, la Señora Walden irrumpió en el aula, prácticamente arrastrando a Anthony que parecía muy angustiado y asustado junto a ella.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Bella saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia donde se encontraban.

"Este va al despacho del director," anunció la Señora Walden nerviosa. "¡Ya está bien! ¡Es suficiente, Anthony! ¿Me oyes?" Luego se volvió hacia Bella. "Vengo a ver si tiene algo de ropa extra. Se puso de pie en el centro de la clase y se orinó. Me miró fijamente y se hizo pis encima. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para ir al baño".

Bella solo escuchaba a medias a lo que la Señora Walden tenía que decir. La mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en el pequeño Anthony, y la mirada en su cara que era como la que tenía la noche que lo recogió de la casa de Vicki.

"Ven aquí, cariño," Bella abrió los brazos a Anthony. Él se dejó caer en ellos y ella le abrazó con fuerza, sin prestar atención a sus pantalones mojados.

"Va a ir al director," reiteró la Señora Walden como si Bella no la hubiese oído.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Bella le preguntó por encima del hombro de Anthony.

La Sra. Walden apoyo su peso sobre un pie y se cruzó de brazos. "Hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto de Navidad desde antes de Acción de Gracias para que los niños lo tuviesen a tiempo para dárselo a sus padres. Todo iba bien," la Señora Walden se detuvo y fruncir el ceño a Anthony, "hasta que hice que los niños trajeran fotos de casa para su proyecto. Tengo fotos de todos menos de él," señaló.

Bella la miró perpleja. Ella nunca había enviado a casa una solicitud de fotos de ninguno de sus alumnos de su clase, ni había visto una solicitud de la Señora Walden.

"Nunca he enviado una solicitud de fotos a las casas en mis cartas semanales," dijo Bella.

"Yo lo hice. Mandé una carta y luego llamé por teléfono," dijo la Señora Walden. "Lo hice yo misma para que así fuese muy discreto. Este proyecto se supone que es una sorpresa."

"Bueno, ¿y si no llegó el mensaje?"

"Eso pensé también, en un primer momento. Pero es evidente que él no quiere hacer el proyecto de arte. Cada vez que empezamos con él, se mete debajo de la mesa y no quiere salir. Hoy, mi ayudante intentó hacerle salir ¡y él le dio una patada! Sabes que no podemos tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento. Si le da una patada a un profesor que va al director."

Anthony estaba sollozando por completo llegado este punto. Bella le miró y le preguntó por qué le dio una patada a la profesora, pero su discurso fue interrumpido por el ataque de llanto. "¡Quiero a mi mamá!" dijo finalmente.

Bella sintió un tirón profundo en su vientre sabiendo que la petición de Anthony no era una que se pudiera obtener fácilmente.

Y de pronto se acordó de la conversación en la que Anthony había dicho que no le gustaba la clase de arte y cómo la Señora Walden quería utilizar fotos "malas".

"Jan, ¿puedo preguntarte, qué es el proyecto exactamente?" Bella preguntó en voz baja.

"Es una corona de flores de la familia. Hice que los niños trajeran una foto de cada uno de sus padres y hermanos o abuelos si tienen..." La Señora Walden dejo de hablar lentamente cuando vio la expresión inquietante en el rostro de Bella. "¿Qué?"

"Tal vez deberías leer su expediente antes de tomar más decisiones acerca de su disciplina," sugirió Bella. No podía entrar en más detalles, no con Anthony al alcance de oírlo.

La Señora Walden arqueó las cejas ante esa idea. "¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que... debería saber?"

Bella simplemente asintió y atrajo a Anthony más cerca. "Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero por ahora, ¿por qué no me lo quedo conmigo para que puedas ir a terminar con el resto de la clase."

La Sra. Walden lanzó otra mirada en dirección a Anthony antes de caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Es algo grave?"

"Probablemente deberías leer su expediente acumulativo," dijo Bella indicando con los ojos que no sería apropiado decir nada más.

La Señora Walden estuvo de acuerdo y dejó el aula poco después, dando por fin a Bella la posibilidad de dar toda su atención al pequeño disgustado que tenía frente a ella.

"No pasa nada, Anthony. Si no quieres hacer el proyecto de arte, no tienes que hacerlo," dijo Bella mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"Q…qu.. Quiero a mi ma… mamá," suspiró.

"Ssshh, ya está," Bella lo abrazó. "¿Por qué no llamamos a tu papá, ¿eh? Vamos a hacer eso."

"¡Quiero a m-m-mi mamá!" Anthony lloró con más fuerza.

Bella corrió a su escritorio y llamó a Edward. Lo despertó de un sueño profundo y le llevó varios intentos antes de que él entendiese que tenía que ir a la escuela con ropa interior y pantalones limpios para Anthony.

"Papá ya viene," Bella dijo a Anthony tan pronto como apagó el teléfono. Pero Anthony no respondía. El simplemente seguía llorando y pidiendo a su madre.

Y no mejoró en absoluto una vez que Edward llegó.

"Creo que me lo voy a llevar a casa," dijo Edward cuando Anthony simplemente se limitaba a producir una serie de respiraciones sofocadas, ya no era capaz ni de controlar las lágrimas.

"Edward... estoy preocupada," Bella susurró en voz baja. "Nunca le he visto así."

En ese momento, el director, el Señor Schwartz, entró en el aula de Bella. Parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando y Bella se figuró que la Señora Walden le había puesto al tanto.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" preguntó mientras miraba a Anthony. "Escuché que ha había un poco de conmoción en la clase de arte hoy."

"Estará bien," dijo Edward rápidamente. Era evidente que él sólo quería llevarse a Anthony tan lejos de allí como fuese posible. Pero Bella estaba preocupada por que Edward no estaba viendo el asunto tal era realmente. La tarea de la Señora Walden había provocado a Anthony y lo que lo había desencadenado no iba a ser fácil de deshacer.

"Entonces, ¿La Señorita Swan le contó lo que ha pasado?" El Sr. Schwartz le preguntó a Edward directamente. "¿Sabe que le dio una patada a una profesora?"

Edward miró a Bella con asombro. "¿Te dio una patada?"

"A mí no, a la ayudante de la profesor de arte." Bella sintió la necesidad de defender la razón por la que ella no había informado de Edward de toda la situación. "Acaba de llegar," le dijo al director. "En realidad no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar todavía."

El Señor Schwartz asintió, pero continuó de todos modos. "He tenido la oportunidad de familiarizarme un poco con el expediente de Anthony, así que sé un poco de su pasado. Hay una psicóloga infantil muy buena en el distrito que probablemente estaría más que dispuesta a ver a Anthony en un corto plazo con una referencia mía."

"¿Pero que coñ… está hablando en serio?" Edward preguntó agitadamente.

"¿Señor Cullen?" El Señor Schwartz dio un paso hacia atrás confundido.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes y sus loqueros mentales? Creen que esa es la respuesta a todo." Edward sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y se alejó del Señor Schwartz y Bella. Guió a Anthony al cuarto de baño individual y le introdujo en el interior para cambiarle de ropa.

Bella sintió los ojos de su director sobre ella y lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "Voy a hablar con él," dijo en voz baja. "Tenemos buena... comunicación."

"Conoces la política del centro hacia este tipo de cosas," susurró el Señor Schwartz. "No puedo tener estudiantes por ahí dando patadas a los y saliendo airosos sin consecuencias. Pero nunca hemos tenido ningún problema con Anthony antes…"

"Es un buen chico, Dan. Realmente lo es. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y sea lo que fuese que dijo la Señora Walden parece haber provocado algo," dijo Bella.

"Sí, bueno, no es culpa de la profesora simplemente por la enseñanza su lección. Si esto es lo que ocurre cada vez que escucha algo que no le gusta, entonces su padre le tiene que buscar ayuda." El tono del señor Schwartz era definitivo.

Por supuesto, Bella comprendía que el director Schwartz no conocía o quería a Anthony de la forma que ella lo hacía. Su principal preocupación era mantener su plantilla segura, feliz y trabajando y todo lo que se pusiera en el camino debía solucionarse, y con rapidez.

Tan pronto como el Señor Schwartz se marchó, después de dejar la tarjeta de la psicóloga que había recomendad, Bella se acercó a Edward.

"¿Cómo está?" ella asintió hacia el cuarto de baño cerrado.

"Está bien. Probablemente cansado. No ha estado durmiendo muy bien," Edward le quitó importancia. "Me lo voy a llevar a casa y le dejar descansar un poco. Estará bien."

"¿Por qué no ha estado durmiendo?" Bella le preguntó.

Edward la miró fijamente, como si hubiera dejado escapar algo que él no había querido. Se apartó de Bella y llamó a la puerta.

Se abrió para revelar a Anthony sentado en el suelo, todavía con su ropa mojada, mirando a la pared.

"Anthony, cariño, no te sientes en el suelo. Está sucio," dijo Bella mientras se agachaba para levantarle.

"Mami..." se quejó débilmente.

Bella miró a Edward.

"Está bien," espetó alcanzando por encima de ella y cogiendo a Anthony. "Cámbiate los pantalones, Anthony, para que podamos ir a casa."

Después de un momento de vacilación, Anthony lo hizo.

"Edward, tal vez deberías pensar en lo que dijo el Señor Schwartz," Bella ofreció, tendiéndole la tarjeta. "No puede hacer daño."

"Bella, ¿cuántos hijos tienes?" Edward le soltó.

"Dieciocho," dijo sin perder el hilo

"Ya sabes a que me refiero, y no es lo mismo," argumentó. "Vosotros pensáis que todo necesita un médico. Tal vez simplemente está cansado. ¿Has pensado en eso?" Edward no esperó una respuesta. Tomó a Anthony en brazos y salió rápidamente de la clase, dejando a una estupefacto Bella tras su paso.

"_¿Vosotros?_" murmuró al aula vacía.

Para cuando Bella terminó su día, tenía un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Intentó llamar a Edward, pero él no contestó. Instintivamente sabía que no era porque no estuviera disponible. Por alguna extraña razón la estaba evitando, y aunque no acababa de entender por qué, algo profundamente dentro de ella no le permitía tomárselo como algo personal. Tanto Edward como Anthony parecían estar pasando por algo y tal vez lo solucionarían por su cuenta y todo estaría mejor al respecto.

Sin embargo, mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba la mente de Bella, no podía dejar de recordar la mirada vacía en los ojos de Anthony mientras llamaba a una madre que nunca podría responder.

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron y se secó las insistentes lágrimas con brusquedad. Quería tantísimo ir con Anthony, pero él no la anhelaba a ella y al parecer tampoco su padre. Por ahora, los dos la estaban dejando fuera.

Bella trató de no permitir que ese pensamiento a molestase mientras volvía a casa para prepararse para su ultima semana completa de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Rosalie se pasó por su casa y compartieron una pizza congelada para cenar y hablar despreocupadamente sobre su día. Bella tuvo cuidado de no mencionar el problema que había experimentado con Edward y Anthony y Rosalie parecía estar guardándose algo también. Sin embargo, era agradable estar con la otra y olvidar, aunque fuera solo por un ratito.

Pero mientras que Bella se dirigía a su cama en la oscuridad de la noche, todos sus pensamientos señalaban a Anthony y su padre, el hombre al que amaba. Finalmente se permitió enfrentarse a lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. No quería quedarse fuera. No quería ser un espectador. Quería ayudar y consolar y calmar. Pero sabía que no podía incluirse a sí misma por su propia voluntad. Tendría que ser invitada.

Y, afortunadamente, esa invitación llegó en forma de una llamada telefónica once minutos después de la medianoche.

"Lo he jodido," Edward se limitó a decir cuando ella contestó el teléfono.

"No, no lo hiciste," Bella respondió de inmediato, aunque no sabía exactamente a que se hace referencia.

"Es todo culpa mía, mierda. Yo lo hice. Yo hice que él... sea así," dijo Edward por el teléfono sonando como un hombre muy destrozado.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Anthony? ¿Está bien?"

"Sí. Por fin, se quedó dormido, hace unos veinte minutos."

"¿Así que, no mejoró después de que lo llevaras a casa desde el colegio?"

Edward suspiró. "Dejó de llorar e hice que se acostara, pero no se durmió. Simplemente se tumbó. Después no dejaba de preguntar por Gus y no consigo encontrar a la maldita cosa."

"Lo tengo yo. ¿Te acuerdas?" Bella le preguntó. "Mi madre copio lo que quedaba y le ha hecho uno nuevo. Iba a preguntarte cómo querías dárselo, pero la vida se interpuso puso en el camino y me olvidé de él. Lo siento."

"¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas a mí? que gracioso." Edward soltó una risita por lo bajo. "Probablemente habría conseguido dormir un poco si te hubiese llamado antes."

"Sí, pero estabas demasiado ocupado evitándome, "Bella se enfrentó a él.

Hubo una pausa de silencio antes de que Edward dijese, "Bella, yo... no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Cada vez que pienso que sé lo que Anthony necesita, estoy jodídamente equivocado."

"Eso no es cierto, Edward."

"Joder, si que es cierto. Creo que yo provoqué todo esto." Había cierto tinte de rabia en el tono de Edward mientras hablaba. "Recibí una carta del colegio en la que me decían que enviará fotos para un proyecto de arte de alto secreto o alguna mierda así. Y bueno, me molestó porque simplemente asumen que todo el mundo tiene esa mierda, ¿sabes? Lo que quiero decir es que las únicas fotos que tengo de Anthony son los que están en mi teléfono, de este año. No tengo fotos de bebé, ¡ni siquiera tengo fotos mías de bebé!

"Así que simplemente ignoré la carta pero entonces la semana pasada, dijiste algo sobre la Navidad y hacer nuevas tradiciones y me di cuenta de que eso es lo que Anthony necesitaba. Salí y conseguí un árbol de mentira y algunos adornos, por cierto, esas chorradas son muy caras. Bueno, cuando Anthony empezó a actuar un poco raro. No era gran cosa al principio, sólo pequeños detalles. Tenía que estar en la misma habitación que yo en todo momento, se quejaba por todo; quería dormir en mi cama, ese tipo de cosas. Después no dejaba de mojarse los pantalones, como dos veces al día. Y entonces empezó a preguntar por su madre. Al principio lo ignoré, pensando que estaba pasando por una fase. Pero cada vez lo hizo más y más, y empezó a gritar llamándola por la noche. Recuerdo que a Jessica realmente le encantaba la Navidad. Creo que le recuerda a ella."

"Bueno, y es su primera Navidad sin ella. Es algo muy duro," dijo Bella. "¿Has intentado hablar con él al respecto? ¿Animarle a hablar de su madre?"

"No sé cómo hacer eso, Bella. Probablemente acabaré empeorando las cosas," confesó Edward. "Es como una herencia maldita. Mi padre me jodió la vida y ahora estoy jodiendo la de Anthony. Y ahora vosotros queréis que lo lleve a un loquero cualquiera para que le diga exactamente eso".

"En primer lugar, dejar de decir 'vosotros'. Es como si hubieras dibujado una línea en la arena y me estás obligando a estar al otro lado simplemente porque trabajo en la escuela. Deja de actuar como si yo fuera simplemente un burócrata."

"En segundo lugar, por lo que está pasando Anthony no es culpa tuya. Es un niño pequeño que sufrió una experiencia muy traumática. Nadie debería entender eso mejor que tú, Edward, y tú tenías siete años más que Anthony cuando tu vida cambió drásticamente, y tú absolutamente no estabas preparado. Imagínate cómo se siente. Honestamente, estoy sorprendida de lo bien que ha estado todo este tiempo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabías que algo iba a suceder?"

"Bueno, no lo sabía. Todo el mundo es diferente, pero en mi clase de psicología infantil estudiamos cómo los acontecimientos traumáticos en la vida de los niños a menudo tienen consecuencias en la conducta y a veces en el desarrollo."

"Bel, no puedo... ¿cómo se supone que debo saber qué hacer?"

"Todo lo que tiene que saber, Edward, es cuando has hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance. Entonces es cuando dejas que alguien se acerque a ti y te ayude."

"¿Te refieres a ti?"

"Estaré ahí para ayudarte, Edward, por supuesto, pero no me refería a mí, no. Quise decir... bueno creo que debes conseguirle a Anthony algún tipo de ayuda profesional. Deje que otra persona le ayude a salir de la cárcel de sus pensamientos para que tu puedas centrarte en ser 'Papá'. Eso es lo más importante ahora ".

"Me mandaron a todo tipo de médicos metales cuando era un niño y no me ayudó en absoluto," dijo Edward amargamente.

"Pero Anthony tiene una cosa que tu no tenías, Edward, que es el amor y la guía de un padre para protegerle y apoyarle durante este tiempo. Te aseguraras de que su experiencia sea diferente a la tuya."

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras Edward contemplaba sus palabras en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica.

"¿Conoces a esa persona que quieren que vea?" La voz de Edward suavemente rompió el silencio.

"He hablado con ella un par de veces. Parece muy agradable. Es muy profesional y parece que le encanta lo que hace," Bella respondió. "Sólo pruébalo, Edward. No es vinculante. Si llevas a Anthony a verla y no crees que sea útil, no vuelvas o busca a alguien nuevo. Pero por el amor de Dios... no dejes que Anthony lidie con esto él solo. "

"¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? Parece que lo sabes todo," dijo Edward a la ligera.

Bella no estaba segura de si él le estaba haciendo un cumplido o simplemente tratando de evitar avanzar en este ámbito, pero no obstante le respondió. "No tengo todas las respuestas para esto. Y ya viste a Anthony hoy. No respondía conmigo. Necesita más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle."

"¿Y qué pasa si quieren que vaya a una escuela especial o si creen que debería ir a vivir con otra persona o...?"

"Edward, no es así en absoluto. Tú eres el padre. Tu tienes el control. Si sugieren cualquier cosa con la que no estás de acuerdo, eso será todo. No tienes que hacerlo. Y a menos que haya descuido, abuso o conducta negligente, que no la hay, nadie te va a quitar a Anthony y llevárselo lejos de ti. Por lo que esta pasando no es tu culpa, es algo más allá de ti. Si tuviera una pierna rota, no tratarías de echarte la culpa ¿verdad? "

"Por supuesto que no."

"Está bien, entonces. Este es sólo otro tipo de médico que tiene que ir a ver. Llévalo," dijo Bella con valentía.

"Sí, señora."

Bella se rió y poco después oyó una suave carcajada de Edward.

"Gracias," dijo él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hablar conmigo."

"Cuando quieras. Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para ti, Edward. Y lo estaré, siempre y cuando me dejes entrar."

Edward bajó la voz y susurró: "Si vienes, prometo que te dejaré entrar"

Al principio Bella pensó que era un fracasado intento de hacer una broma, pero se echó a reír a pesar de todo. Había sido una conversación importante y estaba feliz de terminar con una nota más ligera.

Pero Edward indicó que no estaba bromeando. "¿Lo harás?"

"¿Ir? aclaró Bella.

"Si."

El reloj de la mesita de noche de Bella marcaba la una y cuarto. Hacía frío y estaba lloviendo y tenía el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de franela muy poco atractivos y no tenía sujetador debajo de la descolorida camiseta de New Kids on the Block que había descubierto en una tienda de segunda mano.

Pero, ¿a quién quería tomarle el pelo? Nada de eso importaba en realidad.

"Voy para allá."

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_No olvidéis que esto es una traducción de una historia que originalmente no es mía (enlace a la original en mi perfil). Si me he dejado algo sin traducir avisadme, nadie pre-lee este texto salvo las revisiones que hago yo antes de publicar, y a veces se me pasan cosas._


	26. Capítulo 26 Déjame solo

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 26 – Déjame solo**

La pierna de Edward se movía de arriba a abajo repetidamente mientras sus ojos se precipitaban por la habitación decorada con serenidad. Anthony estaba de pie contra la pared opuesta, con la nariz casi pegada a un acuario de gran tamaño en forma de cúpula lleno de exótica fauna marina.

"¿No crees que deberíamos dejar esto de lado hasta después de Navidad?" Edward le susurró a Bella. "Anthony parece estar bien ahora,"dijo Edward, aunque olvidó decirle a Bella que Anthony había tenido un accidente justo esa noche. Estaba completamente convencido de que no tenía nada que ver con sus emociones. Le había dejado tomar un vaso de agua antes de acostarse.

De todos modos, Bella no fue participe de su razonamiento. Simplemente le acarició la pierna para que dejara de moverla y sonrió hacia Anthony.

"Le encanta la pecera. Tal vez deberías conseguirle una. Cuesta poco mantenerlas," dijo.

Edward se burló sin tapujos. "Otra boca que alimentar," murmuró. Bella le hizo una mueca, pero no dijo una palabra.

A medida que pasó del tiempo, Edward sintió una sensación de constricción en el pecho, y luchó por sentirse cómodo en la silla que parecía a la vez demasiado grande y demasiado pequeña, demasiado firme, pero muy suave.

"Voy a salir fuera y tomar algo de aire," dijo Edward, de repente anhelando su hábito de fumar que dejó hace tiempo.

"Probablemente es buena idea," dijo Bella. Fue la única indicación con la que ella mostró que se había dado cuenta de que Edward se estaba derrumbando poco a poco. "Pero Edward..."

Edward esperó hasta que su mano estaba en la puerta antes de volverse para ver lo que ella iba a decir.

"... quédate cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a buscarte cuando llamen a Anthony," ofreció ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Sí, no estaré fuera tanto tiempo. Sólo necesito un poco de aire." Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, todavía estaba en la terraza del segundo piso cuando Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Están listos," susurró.

Con un áspero suspiro, Edward se incorporó de la pared en la que se apoyaba y siguió a Bella hacia el interior. Ella le concedió una sonrisa de apoyo mientras se acomodaba en la silla con una revista mientras que Edward tomó a Anthony de la mano y le acompañó hasta una mujer alta con el pelo castaño, rizado y largo.

"Hola, Anthony," dijo la mujer mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo de modo que ella estaba al nivel de los ojo de Anthony. "Mi nombre es Leisel y estoy muy contenta por conocerte. He leído un montón de cosas maravillosas acerca de ti. Tengo entendido que tu color favorito es el azul." Hizo una pausa para que Anthony asintiera su acuerdo. "¿Sabes qué? Ese es mi color favorito, también."

Anthony sonrió. "Tienes el pelo como la Señorita Bella," dijo.

"¿En serio?" Leisel sonrió, aunque lanzó los ojos un instante hacia Edward. "¿La Señorita Bella? ¿Es tu niñera?"

Antonio asintió con la cabeza. "Y mi profesora," dijo Anthony al tiempo que señalaba hacia donde Bella estaba sentada.

"Oh... no me había dado cuenta de que vino con su profesora." Los ojos de Leisel imploraron buscando una explicación a Edward.

"Sí... es... es algo más que eso..." y aunque estaba claro que Leisel pensó que iba a decir más, Edward no ofreció nada más.

Tras un torpe espectáculo _para-ver-quien-abre-la puerta-quien_, Edward siguió a Leisel mientras ella guiaba a Anthony por la puerta, por un distribuidor hasta una amplia oficina ala derecha. Había una gran mesa con un tren en una esquina y Anthony se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella.

"Como nos hemos reunido con tan poco tiempo, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de seguir mi protocolo usual," comenzó Leisel en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que Anthony no oyese ni una palabra. "Normalmente usted y yo nos hubiésemos visto primero, en consulta. Teniendo en cuenta como se sintiese después de eso, me hubiese visto con ambos, Anthony y usted, simplemente para que él nos viese conversar y sentirse seguro en el entorno, y después él y yo hubiésemos empezado a vernos a solas; pero como el colegio a expresado una preocupación con su reciente reacción al trauma..." Leisel paró de golpe cuando Edward visiblemente se mostró incomodo con su uso de la palabra 'trauma'. "¿Hay algún problema, Sr. Culpen?"

"No le gustaba el proyecto. Realmente no creo que trauma sea la palabra correcta," Edward suspiró.

"Me refería a la perdida de su madre y abuelos, las primeras personas que cuidaron de él," aclaró Leisel.

"No ha perdido a su abuelo. Aún está vivo," Corrigió Edward. Su tono era cortante.

"¿Entonces Anthony aun le ve?" Leisel se recostó en su silla, como si estuviera satisfecha con este descubrimiento.

"Bueno... no."

"Entonces, para un niño de cinco años, es una pérdida, Sr. Cullen."

"Hrrmph," fue la única respuesta de Edward, antes de mirar hacia Anthony. Podía sentir los ojos de la terapeuta sobre él, pero ya estaba cansado de ella.

"Bueno, Sr. Cullen, si no le importa, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con Anthony, pero me gustaría que usted permaneciera en la sala. ¿Tal vez sentándose en aquella mesa de ahí?" Leisel señaló. Si bien todavía amable, su voz había perdido su tono agradable.

"Si él quiere hablar con usted, está bien," dijo Edward cuando empezó a ponerse de pie. "Pero yo no le voy a obligar."

"Por supuesto que no" Leisel estuvo de acuerdo.

Edward esperaba que Anthony se resistiera a la idea de hablar con un extraño, entonces él y su hijo podrían salir pitando de allí. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, a Anthony no pareció importarle cuando Leisel le dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa que contenía una montaña de bloques de construcción.

"Claro... sobórnale con juguetes..." Edward murmuró en voz baja para si mismo. Si Leisel escuchó alguna interrupción, no dio ninguna indicación de la misma.

Aunque estaba claro que Leisel dirigía sus preguntas y la atención a Anthony, Edward se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y se esforzó por escuchar cada palabra que intercambiaron entre los dos. Puso los ojos por el aburrimiento cuando Leisel le pidió a Anthony que dibujara una casa. Cuando Anthony lo hizo, ella le preguntó si él había dibujado su casa, y cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella le preguntó si era la casa donde vivía ahora.

Edward pensó que era la sesión de preguntas más estúpida que había oído nunca. Si Anthony dibujó su casa, ¡por supuesto, era la casa en la que actualmente vivía! ¿Pensaba que su hijo era tonto o algo así? _¿Dónde estudió esta mujer?_

Pero Anthony desafió la lógica de su padre, porque él negó con la cabeza...

"¿Es esta la casa donde solías vivir?" Leisel presionó.

Anthony asintió. "La casa de la abuela y del abuelo."

"Wow. Has hecho muchos detalles," Leisel ni siquiera tenía que fingir estar impresionado. "¿Es esta la ventana de tu habitación?" señaló.

"No, esa es la sala de estar," se rió Anthony como si ella debería haberlo sabido.

"¿Y esto qué es?"

"Es una rampa para la silla de ruedas del abuelo."

"¿Echas de menos esta casa, Anthony?"

Una vez más, Anthony hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"¿Te gustaría pintar algunas personas para esta casa?"

Anthony tomó una cera y luego retiró la mano. Negó."Nadie vive allí ahora."

"¿Dónde están?"

Edward se opuso a la forma en Leisel preguntó, como si ella no lo supiese. _Estos terapeutas eran tan deshonestos._

"La abuela está en el cielo con mamá." Anthony suspiró.

"¿Y el abuelo?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

"Está en una residencia en Oregón," dijo Edward desde donde estaba sentado. Leisel asintió con la cabeza, pero luego señaló a Anthony, su expresión indicando que ella quería oírlo de él, _no _de Edward.

"Anthony, ¿Te parecería bien si tu padre espera en el vestíbulo con tu profesora y tu y yo hablamos un poquito?"

"¿Sobre qué?" Anthony frunció el ceño.

"Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Podemos hablar de la escuela o tus dibujos favoritos, o lo que quieres por Navidad"

"¡Un tren! Quiero un tren por Navidad, uno que se conduzca solo. Y después quiero un robot Bumblebee. Taylor tendrá a Optimus Prime y si yo tengo a Bumblebee entonces podemos tener un equipo."

Leisel asintió durante la declaración. "Entonces, ¿está bien si tu padre espera afuera mientras hablamos?" Antes de que Anthony pudiera acceder asintiendo, fueron interrumpidos.

"Espera," Edward se opuso, "me dijeron que no tendría que hacer eso. No quiero que piense que tiene que hablar si no quiere hacerlo."

"Así es, no tienes que hacerlo. Pero si le preocupa lo que Anthony quiere, acaba de indicar que él está de acuerdo con ello. A veces los niños se sienten más libres para discutir algunos temas cuando no están preocupados acerca de cómo se interpretarán sus palabras."

Edward se quedó mirando a Leisel en un silencio dogmático. _¡Quién se cree que es, asumiendo que a Anthony estaría preocupado por como Edward iba a interpretar sus palabras, cuando en realidad, era de Leisel de quien debía estar receloso!_

"Colega, ¿quieres que me quede?" Preguntó Edward a Anthony.

"No, está bien," respondió Anthony.

Edward odió la derrota que sintió al ser traicionado y se negó a mirar a Leisel por la respuesta petulante que sabía que tendría. "Bueno, vale... estaré al otro lado de la puerta. Y no tienes que hablar de nada de lo que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." La expresión del rostro de Anthony reveló que no estaba al tanto de la guerra silenciosa que su padre estaba teniendo con la mujer que tenía la esperanza de llamarse su terapeuta.

Y tal cual Edward era como un niño hosco de dieciséis años, se desplomó en la esquina de una habitación con paredes de color verde pálido y ventanas con barrotes.

_"Edward, entiendo que circunstancias fuera de tu control te metieron aquí, pero eso no significa que no tengas control sobre cómo permitir que esta situación te afecte. Puedes salir de esta, Edward, y yo te puedo ayudar, si me lo permites."_

_Los ojos enojados se separaron de la joven que ofrecía una mano simbólica. Un pecho cubierto por unos brazos cruzados y una boca que no ofreció ninguna respuesta completaban el papel de un chico joven cansado que ya había escuchado todo eso antes._

_Y la joven terapeuta, ansiosa de poner su recién obtenido título en buen uso, sufrió por el rechazo de su simbólica rama de olivo. Poco después, sus eran iguales a los de la juventud ante ella: vacíos, aburridos... sin esperanza._

El recuerdo estaba fresco en su mente mientras Edward salía de la habitación. Él no dijo ni una palabra más hasta que se dejó caer en la silla junto a Bella.

"Esto es una mierda," dijo.

Bella miró inmediatamente preocupada. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Anthony?"

"Ella quería hablar con él sin mí. ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? ¿Qué es lo que le está diciendo que no quiere que yo lo oiga?"

"Creo que el objetivo es permitirle decir cosas que quizás necesite decir, pero que no dirá porque _él _no quiere que las oigas," explicó Bella.

A pesar de que, a nivel cognitivo, Edward sabía que Bella no estaba contra él, así fue exactamente cómo se sentía. Y así, el resto de la ausencia de Anthony, Edward meditó en silencio en su asiento. Después de algunos intentos fallidos para iniciar una conversación, Bella le dejó en paz.

La media hora que pasó hasta que Leisel guió a Anthony de nuevo hacia Edward y Bella pareció una eternidad.

"Sr. Cullen, ¿puedo tener un momento de tu tiempo?" Leisel preguntó en un tono profesional. Edward la siguió sin fanfarria. Había algunas cosas que él mismo quería decirle.

"Tiene un niño muy dulce," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y encerándose a sí misma y Edward en una falsa sensación de privacidad. Había una pared de cristal detrás de Leisel que permitía a un grupo de auxiliares administrativos ver cada movimiento de Edward.

"Si," fue su única respuesta.

"Es muy elocuente, también."

"Mmhm". La mirada de Edward fue cortante y poco atractiva. Leisel entendió el mensaje alto y claro.

"Sr. Cullen, es obvio que tiene algunas reservas acerca de traer a Anthony aquí hoy, así que quiero empezar por felicitarle por hacerlo. Muchas veces, los padres se dan cuenta de los gritos pidiendo ayuda de sus hijos pero descuidan hacer algo al respecto. Me alegro de que usted no hiciera caso omiso a los de Anthony".

Edward detectado la trampa, así que no respondió. No asintió, no se inmutó, no se movió. Él no iba a indicar que algo andaba mal con Anthony, más allá de lo que la escuela ya había revelado.

Y la escuela era exactamente la entidad que había proporcionado a Leisel la mayoría de la munición que estaba utilizando para construir un caso para sus servicios considerando a Anthony.

"Mencionó a la profesora de Anthony. ¿La ha traído como una consideración profesional, porque si quiere que hable con ella...?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"No, Bella y yo somos amigos. Quiero decir... Yo le diré lo que me diga. No tiene que hacerlo."

"Está bien, pero como su maestra, hay algunas cosas que probablemente debería saber."

"Ella no tiene problemas con Anthony. Él la adora".

"Sí, me di cuenta a partir de nuestra conversación. Él se siente muy seguro con ella. Eso es bueno."

Edward miró para encontrar la penetrante mirada de Leisel sobre él. "¿Puedo hablar con libertad, Sr. Cullen?"

Edward se encogió de hombros, en realidad no dando permiso, sino resignándose a la idea.

"Creo que Anthony superará ileso esto, siempre y cuando se tomen las precauciones necesarias. Muestra una gran fortaleza para una persona que ha experimentado tal golpe en una edad tan temprana. Parece que se refiere a usted con admiración, y sospecho, que hasta este punto, se ha encariñado con el proceso de conocerle. Pero a medida que adopta esta nueva rutina, el vacío dejado por la muerte de su madre va a ser cada vez más prominente. En una nota positiva, significa que Anthony está _viviendo_ y no simplemente superviviendo. Presta atención a lo que está a su alrededor, acostumbrándose y participando. Por desgracia, eso va a servir de recordatorio constante de lo que ha perdido."

Por ejemplo, cuando le pregunté sobre el proyecto Navidad en la escuela, se enfadó cuando tuvo que admitir lo que le hizo sentir que todo el mundo tuviese fotos excepto para él."

"No tenemos fotografías," dijo Edward cuando se aclaró la garganta.

"Eso no es raro," dijo Leisel rápidamente. "Y en la situación de Anthony, esta no será la única vez que algo así ocurrirá. Pero no tiene por qué ser tan grave. Puedo darle algunas herramientas que pueden ayudarle."

"¿Como qué?"

"Bueno, una de las primeras cosas que me gustaría sugerir es asociarse con la escuela para reducir la cantidad de proyectos o tareas que puedan aparecer en su camino que requieran que Anthony vuelva a examinar su propia pérdida. Aunque no es algo malo hacer frente a este problema, existe un tiempo y un lugar, y la escuela no siempre es el mejor lugar," dijo. "Manténgase en comunicación constante con la escuela para saber de antemano lo que están planeando, para poder preparar mejor a Anthony sobre qué esperar. Cuanto más preparado esté, menos probable es que tenga arrebato emocional."

La mayor parte de la conversación fue de esa manera. Edward dijo poco, y Leisel lo compensó proporcionando a Edward la información que ella pensó que debería tener, tanto si él lo quería o no.

Firmó un acuerdo que le permitía compartir su observación con la escuela y después se negó a propósito a confirmar si traería o no a Anthony de nuevo para otra visita. Lo único que Edward había logrado dejar muy claro cuando cruzó el vestíbulo hacia Bella y Anthony fue que no le gustaban los terapeutas. Ni siquiera un poco.

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?" Bella se ofreció mientras los tres se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento.

"Puedo conducir," refunfuñó Edward. "A menos que creas que hay pegas hacia mi manera de conducir".

"No, sólo me ofrecía," dijo Bella con ligereza. Ella sujetó la mano de Anthony con firmeza mientras se dirigían por su camino, riendo y comentando sus travesuras infantiles.

El viaje de vuelta a casa de Edward fue extrañamente silencioso. Después de que Anthony se aburriese de contar las casas con luces de Navideñas, se acomodó y se quedó dormido. Bella se entretuvo con lo que veía por la ventanilla del coche. Aunque Edward estaba sorprendido porque no le estaba acribillando a preguntas sobre lo que la terapeuta había dicho, estaba agradecido por su falta de locuacidad. En secreto, Edward estaba resentido por el hecho de que Bella había ido con su camioneta a su casa para después acompañar a los Cullen a la primera cita de Anthony. Eso significaba que no podría dejarla en su casa, inventar una escusa al azar de por qué no podía quedarse y después marcharse rápidamente para revolcarse en su amargura y desprecio. En lugar de eso, tendría que llevarla de vuelta a su casa, ella se quedaría y Edward tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de ocultar su mal humor, una característica que se le daba muy mal ocultar.

Así como había temido, Bella siguió a Edward y a un apenas despierto Anthony dentro de la casa y dejó su bolso. Tenía la intención de quedarse un rato.

Anthony anunció su apetito mientras Edward subía por las escaleras. Podía oír Bella abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los armarios y fuera lo que fuese que ofreció a Anthony dio lugar a una aceptación entusiasta. Edward se sintió como un imbécil monumental para encerrase en su cuarto y dejar a Bella atendiendo las necesidades de su hijo.

Pero se conocía a si mismo y conocía la alternativa. Sise quedaba abajo, simplemente diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría, discutirían, lo que lamentaría aún más, y entonces tendría que esperar y rezar para que Bella no se hartara de sus mierdas y le diera puerta.

Así que por ahora, ser preso de sus propios problemas era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Edward se tendido sobre su cama y miró hacia el techo como si se en el estuvieran las respuestas a las preguntas que no podía formular. El tiempo parecía flotar a su alrededor indistintamente. Oyó más repiqueteos de utensilios de cocina, agua corriendo en el baño, las salpicaduras contra de los azulejos de la bañera, risas en el dormitorio por el pasillo, un hilo de voz pidiendo la luz del pasillo encendida y luego nada.

Después de un rato, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un crujido y Bella se arrastró hacia la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Aún no dijo nada, pero miró hacia el techo como si se uniese a ver una película que estuvieran proyectando allí, ya empezada.

En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que Bella estaba haciendo. No sabía exactamente cuándo había empezado a descubrir su forma de ser, pero sabía que estaba esperando que él se abriera, haciéndole saber que ella estaba allí para él sin ser agresiva o exigente. Quería darle las gracias por estar ahí y pedirle disculpas por no ser capaz de mostrar adecuadamente su gratitud, pero cuando abrió la boca, todo lo que salió fue:

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Leisel? Suena como una especie de enfermedad de la piel."

La única reacción de Bella fue acurrucarse más cerca de él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre él y le besó en el hombro. En lugar de envolver su brazo fuertemente alrededor de ella, Edward continuó con su diatriba.

"Intentó esa mierda de la psicología inversa conmigo, también. Como si fuera un idiota," Edward espetó. "_Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero te felicito por poner Anthony en primer lugar_," imitó.

Bella frotó su mano de arriba y hacia abajo por su brazo lentamente. No dijo nada. Edward continuó.

"Quiero decir, ella actuó como si algo fuese _mal _con Anthony. Como si fuera tonto o algo así. Y tuve que sentarme allí y actuar como si fueran sólo simples preguntas que él tenía que contestar. Joder, él se estaba riendo y sonriéndola, todo el tiempo sin tener ni idea de que ella simplemente estaba a la caza de palabras que podría usar contra él. Quiero decir... Debía haber evitado esa mierda, ¿no? "

"¿Dijo que algo iba mal con Anthony?" Bella se sentó un momentáneamente.

"Bueno... ella lo insinuó. Preguntándole toda esa mierda sobre como era su jardín antes y esa basura. ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? Qué pérdida de tiempo. O sea, si ella quería ayudar a Anthony, debería asegurarse de que no sienta que esta mierda es culpa suya. Le diría al director que se fuera a la mierda en lugar de apoyar a esa escuela _chupapollas _para hacer que un niño se sienta mal porque él no tiene una jodida montaña de fotos familiares." Las emociones de Edward comenzó a burbujear y su voz se quebró en la última sílaba. Levantó el brazo y lo dejó descansar sobre los ojos y suspiró derrotado. "No quiero pasar por esta mierda otra vez..." murmuró.

Edward no dijo nada más. Se imaginó que Bella le interrogaría acerca de la declaración que acababa de hacer, por lo que su mente estaba confusa con las palabras que podría utilizar para satisfacer sus preguntas.

Pero ella no preguntó nada. Su boca, en lugar de vocalizar palabras, estaba siendo utilizada para conectar con él físicamente. Besó su bíceps. Después su codo. Su pecho. El poco de piel expuesta en su vientre, debido a su brazo levantado. Su ombligo.

Y mientras sus labios rendían homenaje a su piel, la mano de Bella lentamente le acarició el muslo. _Arriba... abajo... arriba... abajo..._

Cuando su mano se deslizó hacia adentro, hacia la ingle, Edward se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Su cuerpo estaba atentamente calentándose bajo la trayectoria de su mano, pero su mente estaba rígida por la idea de lo que estaba por venir. Seguro estaba malentendido el gesto. En cualquier momento, Bella le besaría fugazmente, se sentaría y luego le pediría que le contara todo lo que había pasado. En cualquier momento iba a hablar y estaría de acuerdo con él en que Leisel era un farsante rastrera a la que deberían prohibirle practicar de inmediato. Los dos estarían de acuerdo en que la terapia era el último lugar en el que Anthony necesitaba estar y que le apoyaría a la hora de terminar cualquier relación clínica.

Edward casi se convenció de que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir.

Así que estaba totalmente desprevenido cuando sus dedos desabrocharon el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Internamente peleó con sí mismo tanto por preguntarle qué estaba haciendo como permanecer en silencio para que no se detuviera. Pero esa batalla silenciosa fue corta, porque Bella se movió más rápido que la velocidad de sus pensamientos. En un movimiento fluido, él llenó su boca.

Lo que sus labios no podía alcanzar, sus manos lo compensaron. Sin descanso, exigentemente, la lengua de Bella arrastró y sonsaco el clímax de Edward.

Pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, luchó contra él. Mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba del placer de la actividad, algo en su mente luchó por no dejarle dejarse llevar libremente. Se sentó en el precipicio de nirvana, como si el toque prometedor siguiese siendo como la sombra de un roce sobre su piel. Se retorcía por experimentar lo que ya estaba experimentando, luchando para concentrarse simultáneamente en sus deseos más básicos y en la confusa distracción que permanecía en la periferia, que le impedía dejarse llevar.

Y aún así, Bella se movía a ciegas fuera del dilema de Edward. Sus dedos sujetaron, rozaron y acariciaron donde el deseaba atención. Sus dientes mordieron, sus labios chuparon con fuerza, las cuerdas vocales revelaron la satisfacción por el servicio, la lengua se desvivió.

"Mmphh..." el calor comenzaba a extenderse. Al aire le brotaron piernas y pies y bailó sobre el abdomen de Edward, sus pantorrillas, su perineo, por los dedos de sus pies...

De repente, su cuerpo se estremeció con la victoria mientras que su mente dio paso a la euforia creada por la manipulación oral de Bella.

"_Jode-mierda..._" Edward gimió cuando Bella le deslizó hacia la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus dedos encontraron sujeción en el cuello de su ropa y más arriba hasta el suave pelo de su nuca. Él acarició sus cabellos mientras su lengua se arremolinaba contra él por su miembro hasta la punta y viceversa. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez antes de paralizarse momentáneamente por el nirvana de su orgasmo.

"Maldita sea, mujer," Edward jadeó su gratitud mientras reajustaba su ropa.

Bella se sentó lentamente, haciendo una pausa mientras tragaba la evidencia de sus acciones. "Bueno... trabajo en esa escuela _chupapollas. _Cualquiera podría decir que aprendía un par de cosas..." Había cierto aire ligero y juguetón en sus palabras, pero Edward no pudo evitar pensar que había una capa de dolor debajo de ellas. Mientras la vio desaparecer en el pequeño cuarto de baño, sus pensamientos estaban en llamas con un componente que le había estado evitando toda la tarde: la claridad.

"Oye," Edward extendió la mano y suavemente tocó el brazo de Bella cuando se reunió con ella en la cama. "¿Fui un imbécil hoy?"

Bella sonrió. "Bueno... no _todo_ el día."

"¿En serio?" Edward frunció el ceño volviendo a pensar en las palabras que había usado durante el transcurso de la noche. "Es que odio a los loqueros. Se aprovechan de los débiles, y joder, nunca ayudan a nadie."

"Yo no diría eso," Bella frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, a mí no me ayudaron."

"A mí me ayudaron," admitió Bella. "Bueno... al menos uno"

Edward miró sorprendido. "¿Tuviste que ver a un loquero?"

"Bueno no _tenía _que hacerlo," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Pero mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos lo sugirieron y porque confiaba en ellos, fui. Terminó siendo una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado."

"¿Te ayudó?"

Bella asintió. "Todavía me ayuda. No pasa un día en el que no use algo de lo que aprendí en aquellas sesiones."

"¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste?"

"Unos pocos meses. No mucho."

Cuanto más tiempo le llevó a Bella ofrecer la razón por la que ella fue a terapia, más incómodo se sintió Edward por preguntarlo. Al final, después de unos minutos cuando ella no ofreció la fuente del motivo de su terapia, Edward se rindió y le preguntó.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué todo el mundo quería que fueras a la terapia?"

"Bueno," Bella parecía considerar las palabras para la explicación más simple: "Ni tengo buen perder."

Edward soltó un bufido. "¿Y quién lo tiene?"

"En realidad, la mayoría de la gente lo lleva mejor de lo que se podría pensar. Por ejemplo, si fueras a por un trabajo y no lo consiguieras, ¿qué harías?"

"Buscaría otro trabajo," contestó Edward con gran simplicidad.

"Sí. Eso es probablemente lo que el noventa por ciento de la población haría. Las personas no suelen sentirse derrotadas por las cosas hasta que les pasa un par de veces, y sólo cuando es de seguido." Bella se echó el pelo sobre el hombro. "Pero yo no. Literalmente, me tomo cosas por el estilo tan personalmente que no podría funcionar.

Solía crearme unos objetivos al azar y mi autoestima estaba ligada a si los alcanza o no. Cuanto más mayor me hacia, más grandes se convertían los objetivos, y mayores eran consecuencias de no alcanzarlos." Bella respiró hondo y continuó. "Cuando estaba en el último curso del instituto, me ofrecí como voluntaria en una organización sin ánimo de lucro que trabaja para educar a los países del tercer mundo sobre los beneficios de invertir en su juventud. Realmente me involucré con el programa, e incluso escribió una subvención que resultó en la financiación de un orfanato que se construirá en Nicaragua. Bueno, me pareció que la evolución natural para mí ere ir a este orfanato y enseñar clases de inglés y de salud. Así que eché toda la carne en el asador por así decirlo. Ni siquiera consideré que podría no ser seleccionado para ir, y cuando no lo fui, ni siquiera sabía cómo asumirlo. Casi abandoné en mi segundo año de la carrera por aquello. Estaba paralizada por el miedo al fracaso hasta tal punto que ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Fue entonces cuando mis padres y mis amigos me dijeron que debía ir a terapia. Y la verdad, la única razón por la que fui inicialmente, fue porque pensé que el terapeuta se pondría de mi parte y me dirían que debía haber sido elegida para representar a la organización en Nicaragua, que yo era la mejor persona para el puesto. Pero ella hizo mucho más que eso. Me abrió los ojos a la inmensa cantidad de presión a la que me había puesto a mí misma sin razón relevante."

"¿Así que ya no haces eso?" Edward preguntó.

"Oh, todavía lo hago," admitió Bella con facilidad, "pero ahora reconozco lo que estoy haciendo, y tengo las herramientas que usar para ayudarme a ver las cosas en la perspectiva adecuada. Ese tipo de herramientas son las que Leisel quiere dar a Anthony, de modo que la próxima vez que este con un grupo de niños hablando de su madre, sabrá cómo responder, en lugar de arremeter físicamente o mojar sus pantalones. "

"¿Crees que es la persona adecuada para Anthony?" Edward preguntó sobre Leisel.

"Definitivamente no creo que ella sea la persona _equivocada,_" ofreció Bella. "Pero no habló conmigo. Si te dio una vibración estando con ella, estás completamente en tu derecho de elegir..."

"No me hables como una profesora, Bella. Por favor. Te estoy preguntando, como mi novia, ¿crees que debo volver a llevar a Anthony?"

Bella asintió. "Sí. Y he oído a otros profesores que han enviado a sus alumnos a Leisel. No tienen más que cosas maravillosas que decir. Pero aparte de todo eso, a Anthony parecía gustarle, y eso es muy importante."

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dejó escapar un gemido de angustia. "Fue difícil verle con ella," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué, cariño?"

Porque si. Recuerdo estar sentado en habitaciones como esa, respondiendo a todas esas preguntas y pensar que si decía lo correcto me dejarían volver con mis padres. Cada vez que alguien venía a hablar conmigo, o me llevaban a hablar con alguien, mis esperanzas aumentaban. _Cada_vez. Literalmente pasaron años hasta que dejé de tener esperanza. Era un niño muy estúpido..."

"No, no lo eras. Y tampoco lo es Anthony."

"Sé que no lo es, pero no quiero que esta gente le haga creer que de alguna manera le van a traer de vuelta su antigua vida. Quiero decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado de estas preguntas, Bella? Todo lo que va a hacer es recordar y lamentarse y quiere lo que no puede tener."

"¿Edward...?" Bella le tocó el brazo tímidamente. "Tu situación es completamente diferente a la de Anthony. Y si... mirarás las cosas un poco más allá, entenderías exactamente _lo _diferentes que son."

A Edward le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Bella estaba hablando acerca de una conversación que ella había tenido no hace mucho tiempo que descubrió algo que, ella misma, no estaba dispuesta a decir. Le estaba dando una sola manera de averiguar de lo que estaba hablando, y se trataba de un curso de acción que él nunca se veía tomando.

"Simplemente no confío en los terapeutas," Edward cambiado el curso de la conversación, como si Bella no hubiese su anterior declaración.

"¿Le dijiste a Leisel que te sientes así cuando estabais hablando los dos solos?" le preguntó Bella.

Edward negó. Planeó contarle a Bella todo lo que él y Leisel habían discutido, pero su mente estaba tan desordenada por el cansancio, que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Excepto por una cosa.

"Le dije que estamos juntos y que no se lo habíamos dicho a Anthony todavía," dijo.

"¿Dijo que era algo malo? ¿Dijo que debíamos decírselo?" Bella le preguntó.

"Sí, dijo que deberíamos decírselo," Edward hizo una pausa. "En realidad... dije que no deberíamos asumir que el no lo sabe... algo sobre la forma en que nos pinta en los dibujos o una mierda de esas."

Bella se echó a reír. "¿No sería gracioso si estamos pasando por todos estos problemas para ocultárselo, y que él ya lo sepa?"

"No," dijo Edward, sonriendo a pesar de su respuesta negativa. "Pero estaría bien que te quedarás a dormir más."

"Sí. Estaría bien," Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

Edward se dio la vuelta para estar frente a Bella. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y la deslizó más cerca de él. "Quédate," dijo mientras hundía su cara contra su cuello.

"Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que no me quedaría hasta que se lo dijésemos a Anthony..."

"Se lo diremos por la mañana," insistió Edward suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los muslos de Bella.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para Edward que sólo unas horas antes quería encerrarse en sí mismo aislado del mundo y revolcarse en la miseria que había creado en su propia mente. Pero esta mujer, esta hermosa mujer a su lado, había llegado silenciosamente a su lado y le había mostrado que la necesitaba en su vida, y no sólo hasta que los rayos de la mañana rasgaran el horizonte.

* * *

Nota de la Autor: ¿Quieres leer sobre la promoción de Tutorward y su Bella? ¿O qué tal un vistazo al futuro cuando Bella de a luz... será niño o niña?

¿O a lo mejor quieres un asiento en primera fila para ver que pasó entre el Edward Cannabeano y Alice años atrás…o quizás un vistazo a Edward cuando decidió darse un pequeño paréntesis en la forma de vida Cannabeana?

Si ninguna de esas opciones te interesa, a lo mejor quizás quieras experimentar desde el punto de vista de Anthony su primera noche en Forks, o quizás la noche que pasó con Jasper y Alice, o quizás algo que vio cuando nadie pensaba que estaba mirando…

**O a lo mejor una frase en alguna de esas tres historias que te llegó al alma y quieres que sea revisada en un One-shot de más de 5000 palabras. ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pujar por Team ItzMegan para hacer ese deseo realidad!**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Esa nota de Autora es la que estaba en el capítulo, la puja a la que hace referencia ya terminó, y solo os diré que en su momento ganó la puja para un Outtake para esta historia, que cuando llegue su momento, también traduciré ;Þ


	27. Capítulo 27 Evadirse

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 27 – Evadirse**

Bella y Rosalie se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Bella, hablando mientras tomaban una taza de café a media tarde. Anthony había terminado rápidamente su merienda anticipando poder ir a pintar en el libro de colorear que había comprado en la tienda de la guardería con cinco 'centavos positivos' de su cuenta de comportamiento.

"¿Qué es un centavo positivo?" Preguntó Rosalie cuando Anthony excitado le contó sobre dicha transacción.

"Es de mi cuenta," explicó Anthony. "Los consigo por terminar los trabajos de mesa y estar en fila en silencio."

Rosalie rió. "¿También tenéis 'monedas de cinco centavos para traviesos' y 'monedas de diez centavos para el aburrimiento?,"

Anthony la observó por un momento, como si estuviese hablando una lengua que él no entendía, antes de mirar a Bella para que se lo tradujera.

"Intentamos centrarnos más en el refuerzo positivo en la guardería," le dijo Bella. "Y nos limitamos a los centavos en mi clase. No soy economista."

Bella miró a Rosalie en silencio mientras esta observaba a Anthony arrastrar los pies hacia la sala de estar y sentarse en el suelo con su libro de colorear.

"Es muy callado, ¿no? Para un niño," añadió.

"Depende," Bella rió. "También puede ser muy activo. Pero siempre es un buen chico."

"Suenas muy poco imparcial, sobre eso, profesora," Rosalie sonrió.

"Quizás," Bella se encogió de hombros, pero la sonrisa que lo acompañaba marcaba que estaba de acuerdo.

"Deberías tener cuidado o todos los niños de tu clase te acusaran de no ser justa."

"Podrán acusarme todo lo que quieran, soy muy justa," dijo Bella defensivamente. "Me aseguro de no dar a ninguno de mis alumnos un trato preferencial no merecido en clase."

Rosalie frunció el ceño. "¿Trato preferencial no merecido? Pero qué... ¿Has sacado eso del libro de instrucciones para profesores o algo así?"

"Página seis," Bella sonrió.

"Si, bueno, deberías esperar que al menos Junior, hay sentado, mantenga la boca cerrada en relación con el trato preferencial que le das a su padre, al menos hasta que se gradúe para el primer curso."

Bella se sentó erguida mientras se aseguraba que Anthony estaba totalmente inmerso en su tarea antes de informar a Rosalie que no le preocupaba que Anthony dijera algo indebido. "No creo que a nadie le importe que Edward y yo seamos _amigos especiales_."

Rosalie la miró como si acabara de tragarse una pastilla amarga. "¿Amigos especiales? ¿Así es como explicáis vuestra relación? Suena muy a... color de rosas."

"Tiene cinco años," Bella le recordó a su amiga. "¿Cómo se lo hubieses explicado tú?"

"Yo le hubiera... bueno le hubiese dicho que... le hubiese explicado que cuando un hombre y una mujer... cuando están... bueno yo no lo hubiese llamado amigos especiales, eso seguro," se mofó Rosalie.

En realidad, el rechazo de Rosalie no era único. Edward había reaccionado de la misma manera durante la reunión que él y Bella habían tenido antes de su sesión informativa con Anthony. Sólo que él había protestado por lo de "amigos" en lugar del término "especiales".

"Somos más que amigos, Bella. ¿No es el objetivo de todo esto?" debatió.

"Edward, tiene cinco años," reiteró Bella.

"Es lo suficientemente mayor para comprender el concepto de novio y novia."

"O pareja."

"No. No me gusta," Edward había desechado eso de inmediato. Ahora que se había mentalizado en darle a Anthony las claves del estado de su relación, se mantuvo firme sobre ello, y quería hacerlo a su manera.

"Sí," Bella había aceptado sin lucha. "Probablemente pensará que vamos a jugar o algo así."

"Voy a decirle que eres mi novia."

"¿Qué es una novia, Papá?" Bella parecía tan seria y sincera como pudo mientras imitaba sentada en la cama al hijo de Edward.

"Eh... bueno... es cuando un hombre encuentra una mujer por la que se preocupa mucho y él... vale, olvida eso... Um... una novia es una niña grande... o sea, una mujer... ugh... mierda..."

"Has dicho mierda, Papá," Bella se burló entre risas.

"Bueno, ¡No es fácil!" Edward fingió malestar. "Inténtalo tú, listilla."

Bella procedió a sentarse derecha antes de poner su mejor voz de profesora. "Anthony, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de que Bella pase tiempo conmigo?" ella hizo una pausa para dar efecto. "Porque considero a Bella una amiga especial, Anthony, y eso significa que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos... a veces en su casa, y a veces aquí, con nosotros." Bella miró a Edward con las cejas levantadas cuando terminó de hablar.

"¿Y si se pregunta por qué quiero pasar tiempo contigo?" Edward preguntó indignado.

"Es porque soy tu amiga especial."

"¿Y si pregunta si Jasper es también mi amigo especial?"

"Jasper es el amigo especial de Alice."

"¿Y si pregunta si eres su amiga especial?"

"Le dices que soy _tu_ amiga especial, y que la gente solo puede tener un amigo especial cada vez. Eso es lo que lo hace especial."

La apariencia pensativa de Edward se convirtió en una de resignación mientras cogía una almohada de la cama y juguetonamente golpeó a Bella en la cabeza con ella. "¿Alguna vez te cansas de tener la razón todo el tiempo?"

"No tiene nada que ver con tener la razón. Lo que no quiero es tener un aula llena de niños de cinco años que afirman tener un novio o novia. Y eso es exactamente lo que íbamos a conseguir si mandábamos a Anthony al colegio armado con esa terminología."

Por supuesto, no hubo una palabra ganadora, ni para Edward ni para Bella a la hora de su explicación. "Amigo especial" resultó ser demasiado elemental para la mente de Anthony, y aunque aceptaba completamente el tiempo que su padre pasaba con su maestra, la única pregunta que Anthony preguntó fue una que ni Edward ni Bella estaban preparados para responder:

"¿Eso significa que os vais a casar o algo así?" Por supuesto, el niño había visto suficientes películas de Disney como para hacer esa asociación.

Los ojos de Bella se deslizaron hacia Edward disimuladamente, sin embargo, dejo claro que no iba a hacer comentarios. Además, aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia personal sobre el tema, sabía lo suficiente como para saber que había muy pocas respuestas a esa pregunta que no diesen lugar a más preguntas.

"Eh... no. No, eso no es lo que significa."

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward evitó mirarla cuando respondió a su hijo. Y ya que le había respondido, Anthony fue aplacado por el momento e inmediatamente pasó a su pasatiempo favorito, que era averiguar cuando y de donde vendría su próxima comida y que iba a ser. Y cuando supo que Bella cocinaría en lugar de Edward, pareció más que feliz al respecto.

El tono del móvil de Rosalie catapultó a Bella de vuelta al presente justo a tiempo para oír su amiga soltar un suspiro contemplativo. Con pesar, Rosalie miró a Anthony antes de admitir: "A veces creo que lo he entendido todo mal."

"¿Sobre los niños?" Bella preguntó, sin comprender del todo.

"Simplemente... todo," Rosalie señaló con delicadeza. "Lo qué es importante y lo que... no."

_Oh. Emmett._

"¿Has hablado con él?" preguntó Bella directamente.

Rosalie negó, sin preocuparse en fingir que no sabía sobre quien hablaba Bella. "No creo que eso ocurra en un futuro cercano," añadió. "De todas formas, acepté ese empleo en Seattle. Me marcho en doce días."

Bella ahogó un grito sorprendida. "Pero es antes de Navidad." Es lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, aunque no era lo más importante. Rosalie no tenía una familia con quien compartir las Navidades, ni esas fiestas eran un evento tan especial para ella como para tener que organizar su vida alrededor de ellas. Pero era algo que decir; las palabras quitaron suficiente tensión, así que Bella lo aprovecho como antesala mientras consideraba el peso de las emociones que causaría el vacío de Rosalie. "Es muy pronto"

Rosalie asintió, luchando contra sus propias emociones. "No tengo vacaciones, de todas formas. Pensé que sería mejor quitarme todas las cosas de en medio aprovechando las fiestas y todo eso. Además, no tiene sentido pagar un mes más de alquiler así que..."

"¿Estas segura?" Susurró Bella.

Ahora estaba claro que Rosalie no había ido para averiguar los últimos cotilleos de la sala de profesores, ni iba a intentar, por última vez, convencer a Bella para que comprara una casa. Había venido a despedirse, y se estaba dando 22 días para hacerlo.

"Tenemos que ir a cenar o algo antes de que te vayas," dijo Bella sin entusiasmo.

"Claro," dijo Rosalie. "De hecho, todo lo que haré hasta que me marche es embalar, redireccionar el correo y comer una gran variedad de cenas precocinadas. Tengo el dinero justo hasta que empiece a trabajar de nuevo, así que..."

"No digas más. Cenarás aquí. Cada noche," Insistió Bella.

"Bueno, no sé si _todas_ las noches. Quizás a Edward no le guste la idea."

"Edward lo entenderá."

Y lo hizo. Más o menos.

Aunque no se quejó, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba incómodo pasando la jornada de trabajo con Emmett, y luego la noche cenando con Rosalie. Después de la segunda noche, Edward estuvo bastante callado y, a continuación, tan pronto como Rosalie se marchó de vuelta a su apartamento, desahogó sus sentimientos al respecto.

"No le voy contar ni una mierda sobre Emmett, así que espero que no pregunte," dijo.

"No lo hará," dijo Bella, aunque no estaba convencida de ello. "Pero por si acaso, creo que deberíamos planear simplemente no decir nada relacionado con ellos. Tampoco debes decirle a Emmett cosas que ella diga."

La expresión en la cara de Edward reveló que quizás ya era tarde para tal pacto.

"Edward, ¿No lo hiciste... verdad?" preguntó Bella.

"A Emmett le da igual," declaró Edward, contestando la pregunta de forma indirecta. "Se alegra de que se mude. Así no tendrá que cruzarse con su impertinente culo en la gasolinera nunca más."

"¿Eso dijo?" Bella estaba decepcionada. Aunque pensaba que el hecho de que Rosalie dejara a Emmett por otro tío era sucio y rastreo, _no estaban_ casados, y si Rosalie sentía que no podía apreciar a Emmett por el hombre que era, entonces, lo mejor era seguir adelante y dejarle encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacerlo.

"No tuve que decirlo. Sé como se siente."

Y si una fracción de los sentimientos de Emmett estaban representados por la manera fría con la que Edward actuaba frente a Rosalie, entonces estaba muy claro como se sentía Emmett, sin necesidad de que sus pensamientos o sentimientos fueran dichos de nuevo.

A pesar de eso, Rosalie continuó visitando a Bella cada noche para cenar, y después del tercer día, cambió la rutina de sus visitas. Ocurrió después de que Anthony la retara a una partida de damas, recordando como jugaron en Acción de Gracias.

Empezaron jugando una partida rápida cada noche después de cenar, antes de que Edward le dijese a Anthony que se estaba haciendo tarde y que se tenían que marchar. Como parecía que Anthony realmente disfrutaba con las explosivas bromas de Rosalie durante sus partidas, Rosalie empezó a llegar más y más temprano, y cada vez pasaba menos y menos tiempo en la cocina con Bella y más tiempo en el lado opuesto del tablero de juego frente a Anthony.

No fue hasta la última semana que Rosalie estaba en Forks que Bella se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que Rosalie pasaba con Anthony era algo más que un mero entretenimiento.

La tormenta tronaba en el exterior, y Rosalie entró disparada en el pequeño apartamento llevando dos sudaderas enormes bajo un chubasquero también enorme. Bajo el brazo llevaba una bolsa de plástico, y cuando Bella preguntó, la abrió para revelar un juego de Hundir la Flota.

"¡Hey! ¡Tengo ese juego!" Anthony gritó apareciendo corriendo sin ser anticipado.

"¿Lo tienes?" Rosalie preguntó, un poco decepcionada por no poder ser ella quien le enseñara a jugar.

"Uh-huh. Me lo dio Emmett." Anthony estaba tan ocupado quitando a Rosalie el juego de las manos que no se percató de la desgarrada expresión de su rostro.

Bella se sintió horrible al ver lo alicaída que se puso Rosalie con la mera mención del nombre de Emmett. Quería preguntarle a su amiga si quería hablar de ello pero parecían tener un acuerdo silencioso sobre no discutirlo.

Así que Bella fingió que el nombre de Emmett no había sido pronunciando y se traslado a la cocina para terminar la cena de esa noche. También pretendió no escuchar la conversación entre Rosalie y Anthony en un esfuerzo de frustra cualquier situación desagradable adicional.

"¿No vas a llorar cuando hunda tu barco, verdad?" Se escuchó a Rosalie decir mientras le daba un golpecito en el costado a Anthony.

"¡No soy un bebé!" Exclamó Anthony.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual, Bella supuso, que estaban preparando la partida. De repente, la voz de Anthony se escuchó muy bajito.

"Vicki dijo que yo era un barquito ruidoso*."

"¿Quién es Vicki?" El tono de voz de Rosalie reveló que ella sabía exactamente quién era 'Vicki'.

"No sé cuál es su otro nombre," dijo Anthony, eludiendo el hecho de que él sólo usaba el nombre de pila de su enemigo. "Pero ella no es una amiga especial."

_¡Joder y tanto que no lo es!_ pensó Bella echando a un lado de la manopla que estaba usando y luchando por permanecer en la cocina. Después de todo, Anthony nunca ofreció voluntariamente hablar con ella acerca de lo que había sufrido ese día en la casa de Vicki. Por alguna razón, en lugar de eso encontró en Rosalie su confidente.

"¿Sigue tu papá hablando con Vicki?" Rosalie le preguntó, solo como lo haría Rosalie.

"No lo sé. Pero dijo que no tengo que volver a verla nunca más. Es mala."

"Bueno, no creo que tu papá siguiese hablando con alguien que fue malo contigo ¿No crees?"

No hubo una respuesta verbal de Anthony y Bella se acercó al borde de la pared que separaba su cocina de la sala para poder obtener una imagen visual de lo que estaba pasando.

Anthony estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a Bella, alineando estratégicamente sus pequeños barcos de guerra. Desde donde estaba, Bella se dio cuenta de que la única forma para que Anthony ganara la partida era si Rosalie se lo permitía.

Los ojos de Rosalie miraron hacia donde estaba de pie Bella, y luego volvieron a Anthony, a fin de no romper el flujo de la conversación.

"No tienes miedo de Vicki, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella.

"No, yo no tengo miedo," dijo Anthony indignado.

"Bien. Porque tu padre es muy grande y estoy segura de que nunca le dejaría hacerte daño."

"Ya me hizo daño," susurró Anthony. "Me pegó en el trasero."

"Bueno, eso es porque Vicki es una mala persona," Rosalie no perdido ningún segundo en afirmarlo. "Y se lo contaste a tu padre, ¿verdad? Y él te dijo que ella nunca debería haberte pegado, ¿verdad?"

"La Señorita Bella me lo dijo."

"Sí, bueno eso es porque la Señorita Bella es genial," Rosalie puso énfasis en la última palabra. "Y se preocupa mucho por ti."

Anthony sonrió. "Ella es una amiga especial."

"Sí, y tu padre suerte de tenerla," dijo Rosalie, guiñando un ojo sobre la cabeza de Anthony hacia Bella, mientras ponía su comentario en la perspectiva adecuada.

Anthony rió. "Eso es lo que dijo él."

Bella se sintió tan conmovida por las palabras que sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y regresó a la cocina, a fin de no tener una audiencia para el tal show de emociones. Sin embargo, cuando Edward entró en el apartamento momentos más tarde, ella no perdió tiempo en lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él y besarle varias veces en la cara y el cuello antes de aterrizar en sus expectantes labios.

"Vaya, _eso_ si que fue una bienvenida a casa," dijo sonriendo, a pesar de que no acababa de entender el agradable asalto.

Durante la cena, Rosalie y Anthony continuaron con sus bromas ligeras, y Bella constantemente lanzaba miradas en dirección a Edward para ver si se había dado cuenta de la charlatanería poco característica en Anthony.

Al parecer, Edward, o bien no creía que fuera gran cosa, o no se había dado cuenta porque su expresión reveló que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que se estaba discutiendo en la pequeña mesa. De hecho, no fue hasta Rosalie se dirigió a él directamente, al final de la cena, que pareció recordar que otras personas estaban realmente presentes.

"Entonces, es como una noche de viernes para ti, ¿no? Cómo no tienes que trabajar mañana" le preguntó Rosalie.

"Eh... sí. Supongo." Sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con los de Rosalie y Bella sabía que él estaba tratando de desalentar cualquier conversación íntima que pudiese desembocar en el tema de Emmett.

"Tú y Bella deberíais salir. Id a ver una película o algo así. Anthony y yo podemos pasar el rato aquí," sugirió Rosalie.

Edward se encogió de hombros y Bella estaba segura de que él iba a rechazarla. Pero luego se volvió hacia Bella y levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres?"

"Claro," dijo Bella, siempre estaba de acuerdo para pasar algo de tiempo con Edward.

"Yo también quiero ir a ver una película," protestó Anthony.

"La próxima vez," Edward le respondió.

"Oye, si vas al cine, ¿quién va a jugar a ese juego conmigo?" Rosalie le preguntó. Anthony se volvió hacia el juego mientras pensaba sobre la idea.

"No tardaremos mucho," dijo Bella para apaciguarlo. "Tu y yo tenemos colegio mañana."

"Oh-kay," Anthony destacó las sílabas mientras se instaló en la salita de estar con su segunda mejor opción.

La apariencia poco entusiasta de Edward era igual a la de su hijo, tanto que Bella sugirió aceptar la oferta de Rosalie para otra noche, cuando le fuese mejor a Edward.

"No, está bien," dijo Edward poco convincente. "Aunque en realidad no quiero ver una película. ¿Te importa si simplemente pasamos el rato en mi casa?"

Tan pronto como lo sugirió, Bella sabía _exactamente_ qué era lo que Edward quería hacer. Gracias a Dios su período había terminado dos días antes y tenía puesta ropa interior apta-a-ser-vista-por-Edward.

"Claro, no me importa," sonrió Bella tímidamente.

Pero al llegar a casa de Edward, Bella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que podía haber malinterpretado las intenciones de Edward. Él entró en su casa y tiró un montón de correo sin leer sobre la repisa, encendió la televisión, una acción Bella supuso era en su beneficio, ya que él continuó en dirección a las escaleras y subió a su dormitorio sin ofrecerle una invitación a ella.

Cuando Edward volvió llevaba un par de pantalones holgados y una camisa diferente."Olía como a corteza de árbol," dijo mientras se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Bella.

"¿Un día difícil en el trabajo?" conjeturó ella.

"Como los demás," se encogió de hombros.

Ese comentario dejó a Bella varada. ¿Se supone que debía responder con _'¿Quieres hablar de ello?'_ a eso?"

Alargó la mano y empezó a frotar sus hombros en lugar de eso. "Pareces muy tenso, cariño," le dijo.

Edward suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara unas cuantas veces antes de responder. "Solo estoy cansado".

Después de su obvio don para la vacilación, Edward se inclinó y besó a Bella en la boca. Si él no la hubiese distraído deteniéndose antes de besarla de nuevo, se lo hubiese dicho. Pero cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo su torso, sus piernas y su culo, ese segundo de vacilación fue olvidado.

Preocupada por una mayor separación, la conducta distante Edward causó que Bella le deseara aún más. De repente, un simple beso era como agua para una garganta seca, el aire para un nadador a punto de ahogarse. Tal vez él sintió su necesidad, o tal vez incluso se sentía de la misma manera, lo que explicaría la manera insistente en que después la llevó a su regazo.

"¿Quieres ir arriba?,"preguntó él, con la respiración entrecortada anticipando lo que se avecinaba.

A pesar de que le había oído, Bella no contestó por miedo a romper el trance momentáneo que había permitido a Edward deshacerse de su desánimo y responderla exactamente de la forma que ella necesitaba. En su lugar, ella tiró de su camisa hasta que él entendió el mensaje y se la quitó. Luego ella se puso manos a la obra con su cinturón de tal forma que no dejó lugar a dudas sobre cuales eran sus planes.

La emoción en el ambiente pasó de cargada a liviana cuando tanto Edward como Bella estallaron en carcajadas cuando ella se cayó del sofá tratando de quitarse los pantalones. Él se deslizó a su lado, y en un instante, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo desnudo y se hundió sobre él.

"Uuuhhh..." la sensación de estar conectada a él, después del largo día, la previa actitud cerrada de él y su emoción contenida después de oír lo que Anthony había repetido, casi causó que Bella tuviera un orgasmo con la penetración.

Sin disculparse por sus deseos, Bella le montó descaradamente. Sus dedos hurgaba en la carne de su torso cuando ella se incorporó y echó el cabello hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Y cuando su ritmo vaciló al envolverla su clímax, Edward se hizo cargo; agarrándola con fuerza con los dedos manteniéndola quieta mientras que embestía sus caderas contra ella.

Minutos después estaban tumbados uno junto al otro, jadeando y agotados.

"Sexo a mitad de semana," jadeó Edward. "Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo."

"Mm-hm," coincidió Bella, satisfecha y segura entre sus brazos. Liberada de los confines de sus impulsos hacia a Edward, la mente de Bella ahora era libre para descansar con cosas inconsecuentes y sin importancia. "El festival de vacaciones es la noche del próximo jueves. Anthony está muy emocionado con que le oigas cantar," dijo mientras envolvía la cintura de Edward con su brazo con algo más de fuerza.

"Sí. Creo que he estado oyendo Jingle Bells hasta en sueños," rió Edward.

"Estoy bastante segura de que, de todos mis alumnos, Anthony es el que está más entusiasmado esta con la Navidad," murmuró Bella mientras trazaba un patrón sobre la suave acumulación de pelo en el pecho de Edward. "¿Ha comenzado tus compras de Navidad?"

En ese momento, Bella fue testigo del cambio de nuevo hacia la melancolía de Edward.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Bella con frustración incorporándose. "¿Qué he dicho?"

"Nada," Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía la camisa. "No es nada."

"No, Edward, no es _nada_," insistió Bella decepcionada. "Has estado... apagado toda la noche." Ella lo miró un par de segundos más y cuando pareció que no iba a conseguir nada de él, se puso de pie en un arranque de genio empezó a vestirse.

Trabajaron en silencio a la vez, recogiendo y tirando de la ropa, ordenando la habitación e ignorando completamente la tensión entre ellos.

Bella se sintió derrotada mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. ¿Cómo habían conseguido volver a este punto en el que Edward sólidamente cerrada a Bella lejos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos? Habían tenido varias conversaciones al respecto, sin embargo, parecía que no iban a ninguna parte, incluso iban marcha atrás.

Lágrimas causadas por el disgusto presionaron contra sus pestañas mientras Bella cerraba los ojos angustiada. Internamente repasó su paciencia y se preguntó si tenía la suficiente para seguir tratando con las fluctuantes emociones de Edward.

"Pero yo _le_ quiero," susurró para sí misma, y su voz retumbó en las paredes y la envolvió, pudo escuchar el eco de su impotencia.

Ser consciente de lo que sentía por Edward no hacía más que hacerlo mucho más difícil, porque a pesar de que él la bloqueaba, ella podía sentir lo que él sentía, le dolía cuando a él le dolía. Y no importaba lo mucho que tratara de obtener información de él, no significaba nada cuando él no la ofrecía de buena gana.

Y eso era todo lo que realmente quería de él: un intercambio intencional; dar y recibir con confianza. Porque si Edward no sentía que podía confiar en Bella con lo que estaba sintiendo, entonces, ¿quería eso decir que él tampoco quería que ella le confiara sus sentimientos?

Al igual que Roma no se construyó en un día, Bella no esperaba llegar al final de este asunto en un corto plazo, así que cuando salió del baño y se encontró a Edward de pie nerviosamente al otro lado, ella estaba algo más que un poco desconcertada.

"Tienes razón," dijo en su tono bajo y melódico. "Necesito... hablar contigo de algo." La forma en que mantuvo la mirada baja en lugar de centrarse en ella puso a Bella nerviosa.

"Vale," su voz tembló mientras esperaba que él hablara.

Abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra, y se giró sobre sus talones y entró en la sala de estar. Bella no se molestó en esperar a que le pidiera que le siguiera; sabía que él quería que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó de nuevo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Edward retorció las manos y movió los pies de alante a tras con nerviosismo. "Bueno fui a ver a esa señora otra vez... la... loquera, o lo que sea."

"¿Hoy?" Preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos. No tenía ni idea de que él había decidido volver... y sin Anthony. Eso era raro.

"Sí."

"¿Pasó algo con Anthony?" Bella le preguntó con preocupación. "Me di cuenta de que él sacó el tema de Vicki otra vez hoy. Se lo contó a Rosalie."

Edward miró a Bella entonces, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. "Si, ella... Leisel, dijo que quizás él empezaría a hablar aleatoriamente de cosas mientras ella sacaba cosas a la superficie. Pero no pensé que ocurriría tan pronto."

"¿Ha ido Anthony de nuevo a verla entonces?" Preguntó Bella, ligeramente herida porque se estaba enterando en ese momento, pero conociendo a Edward técnicamente no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para incluirla en esa decisión.

"Iba a decírtelo, pero no estaba seguro de si iba a continuar con ello y sabía que tu querías que lo hiciera. Solo trataba de ver si podía tomar esta decisión por mi cuenta... como el padre de Anthony... ¿sabes?"

"¿Y qué has decidido?"

"He decidido llevarle una vez más antes de aclarar mis ideas."

"Eso es inteligente," dijo Bella alentadoramente.

"Sí, excepto que después de hablar con Anthony, ella salió y dijo que pensaba que ella y yo deberíamos hablar en algún momento en el que Anthony no estuviese conmigo. Eso me asustó, joder," admitió Edward. "Pensé que me iba a decir que cometieron un error al dármelo o algo así."

"Nadie va a hacer eso, Edward."

"Ella miró en mi puto archivo, Bella." Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro a Bella mientras hablaba. "Esa mierda se supone que se iba a cerrar una vez que cumplí los dieciocho años, pero ella debe haberlo mirado porque sabía cosas."

"¿Entonces actuó como si fuera a utilizar algo contra ti?" Bella preguntó, irritada en nombre de Edward porque sabía que a menos que algo en concreto tuviese relación directa con Anthony, nadie debía hurgar en los registros legales de Edward.

"No," Edward negó y se calmó un poco. "Simplemente yo... me sorprendió al oír hablar sobre cosas y una vieja trabajadora social de mi caso."

Bella se acercó y tomó la mano de Edward en las suyas, un movimiento que pretendía mostrar apoyo y consuelo. "Entonces, ¿es eso lo que te tenía enfadado?"

"No estoy enfadado," dijo Edward obstinadamente. "Yo... tengo que preguntarte algo y... no quiero que flipes ni nada parecido."

_Demasiado tarde_. "De acuerdo."

"Bien, cuando fui a hablar con la terapeuta, hablamos sobre factores desencadenantes y cosas para Anthony y como reintroducir cosas de nuevo en su vida de manera que no le incomode, de una manera positiva," comenzó a Edward.

"Uh-huh".

"Y, bueno tu misma has dicho lo emocionado que esta Anthony por la Navidad. Supongo que era importante cuando vivía con su madre." Edward dejó escapar un tembloroso y profundo suspiro. "Así que ella sugirió que... más o menos yo recreara sus experiencias pasadas e introdujese otras nuevas a la vez. Para que él no se sienta como que ha perdido mucho de una sola vez. ¿Sabes?"

"Entiendo." Bella estaba desesperada deseando llegar a la parte con la que él pensaba que ella iba a flipar.

"Así que... creo que voy a llevar a Anthony de nuevo a Salem... a ver a su abuelo."

La confusión nubló la capacidad de Bella para procesar adecuadamente lo que Edward estaba diciendo. Hasta ahora, nada de lo que había mencionado parecido algo por lo que tener pánico.

"Creo que eso está muy bien, Edward. A Anthony le encantará," dijo Bella mientras ella se armó de valor para las malas noticias.

Edward apretó su mano a la vez que un indicio de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Cariño..."

En ese instante se hizo evidente para Bella cual era el problema de Edward. Él quería que ella fuera con él. Pero como un hombre emocionalmente atrofiado por su adolescencia, para Edward era difícil pedírselo, dejarla entrar.

"¿Sí?" Bella se inclinó, esperando. Tenía que dejarle hacer esto por su cuenta. Él tenía que tener este éxito si alguna vez iban a tener la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

"Sé que quizás pienses que es demasiado pronto, o lo que sea, pero yo estaba... joder... Bella... necesito que vengas conmigo... con nosotros." Edward tragó. "¿Quieres venir?"

Estaba a punto de hacer una broma acerca de pasar las vacaciones sola, o junto a sus padres y su multitud de compañeros del juego de tejo, pero Edward parecía estar a punto de explotar por la ansiedad.

"Me encantaría ir contigo," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Edward. Su rostro mostraba toda la emoción de un niño de cinco años que acababa de recibir una bicicleta nueva.

"Por supuesto," le aseguró Bella.

"Genial," asintió Edward mientras se ponía de pie torpemente y estiró el cuello para mirar el reloj. Parecía un poco avergonzado por haber estado tan preocupado pocos minutos atrás. "Será mejor que volvamos. Tengo que acostar a Anthony."

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y siguió a Edward hasta la puerta. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad mientras Edward caminaba hacia su coche y abría la puerta del copiloto a Bella. Sin embargo, mientras ella se metía en el coche, él la detuvo y la acercó hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, cariño," dijo suavemente contra su hombro.

"Te quiero, Edward," respondió Bella, porque sabía que él necesitaba realmente oírlo. "E ir a Oregón contigo es la menor de las cosas que haría por ti."

* * *

_*Nota de la Traductor: ver explicación en la Nota de la Traductora del capítulo 17._


	28. Cap 28 La Vida Durante Tiempos de Guerra

_¡Hola!_

_Os aviso que al final del capítulo hay una Nota de la Autora, que ella publicó junto con el capítulo cuando se publicó inicialmente. La traduzco, más que nada porque es lo que acordé con Megan, que traduciría todo, hasta sus N. de A., incluso si estaban desfasadas. Siento si es confuso. Pero la última vez que había una nota de ella, aunque lo avisé, hubo gente que me decía que no entendía nada, así que os aviso de nuevo. Megan a parte de escribir, colabora en algún que otro concurso de fics y escribe Outtakes para FGB (Fandom Gives Back) que es una iniciativa de fans para recaudar dinero, y muchas veces los autores de fics participan ofreciendo Outtakes a cambio de que la gente done por la causa por la que se esté recaudando en ese momento._

_La nota que veréis va relacionada con estos dos temas._

_Gracias por todos los reviews, sé que últimamente contesto a muy pocos, voy a intentar retomarlo de nuevo, aunque sea solo para dar las gracias, pero quiero que sepáis que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejáis y incluso si procede se los remito a Megan. Ella también agradece todos los halagos que hacéis a su historia._

_También, no sé si es la ley de Murphy o por qué ocurre, pero muchos de los que dejáis reviews y en ellos preguntáis algo resulta que no estáis registrados, con lo que no puedo contestar, lo siento, eso no depende de mi._

_Otras veces no contesto a vuestras preguntas, porque bueno no sé si todas lo sabéis pero este fic en su original va unos 10 capítulos más avanzado y muchas respuestas a esas preguntas serán respondidas y no quiero adelantar acontecimientos._

_También he comprobado que muchas estáis muy sorprendidas con lo "afectado" que está Edward y de lo que le cueste tanto confiar en Bella. No olvidéis que no solo tuvo que enfrentarse a ser separado de sus padres cuando era muy pequeño, sin apenas entender que estaba ocurriendo, fue acusado de matar a su hermana, y él no solo dio por hecho que le habían castigado y separado de sus padres por haberlo hecho, sino que él se creía el culpable. A eso sumarle, no solo lo que ya trae arrastras desde su infancia, descubrir de repente que tiene un hijo, del que no tenía conocimiento, puesto que Jessica le dijo que iba a abortar, y no solo eso sino que tiene que hacerse cargo de él, porque su madre ha muerto, y también añadirle su re-encuentro con Esme y el posterior encontronazo con Carlisle._

_Otra cosa que quiero agradecer es que seáis tan comprensivas por mi tardanza en traducir. Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta que los capítulos son extensos, y están escritos con mucho detalle, con lo cual traducirlo lleva su tiempo, además que una de las condiciones que me dio Megan para permitirme traducir su grandioso fic, fue que fuera lo más preciso posible, y muchas veces me lleva tiempo encontrar la manera de que así sea, y a la vez estar pendiente de que el uso que hago de nuestra lengua sea lo más neutro posible (no sé si tengo mucho éxito en ese apartado, pero creedme que lo intento cada vez que me pongo delante de la pantalla y empiezo a traducir)._

_También hay quien esta impaciente, pues bueno, diré que siento la tardanza, y si no podéis aguantar y necesitáis seguir leyendo, pues como dije, el original va bastantes capítulos por delante._

_Gracias, y después del rollo soltado os dejo con el capítulo._

* * *

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 28: La Vida Durante Tiempos de Guerra**

Edward le oyó de casualidad. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche, con un pensamiento errante molestando a su conciencia. Había ido al baño para tomar un sorbo de agua y había escuchado gemidos procedentes de otro lado del pasillo. Lentamente, Edward lo cruzó hacia la habitación de Anthony, hasta que estuvo parado en la puerta de su hijo. La luz estaba encendida, como siempre, lo que permitió a Edward ver con claridad a su hijo inmerso en una pesadilla.

"...Mamá... ¡Aquí! ¡No, estoy aquí!" Anthony comenzó a agitarse y moverse de forma salvaje en la cama.

Edward se quedó helado por un momento, preguntándose si las mismas reglas sobre el sonambulismo se aplicaban a las pesadillas. ¿Se suponía que no debía despertar a Anthony?

Su primer pensamiento fue llamar a Bella y preguntarle, pero eran casi las tres de la mañana, y seguramente a ella no le haría mucha gracia que la despertara cuando tenía que ir a trabajar seis horas más tarde.

Edward tendría que hacerlo esta vez por su cuenta.

"Anthony... Oye, pequeño," Edward lo sacudió suavemente. "Despierta, Anthony".

Anthony se despertó de golpe y se frotó los ojos. "¿Abuelo?"

"¿Te parezco un abuelo?" Edward sonrió mientras le daba unos golpecitos juguetonamente a Anthony sobrela nariz. Anthonyfrunció el ceño. No era una persona muy jovial nada más despertarse.

"¿Puedo tomar agua?" Anthony le preguntó después de tomar un momento para sentarse.

Edward vaciló. La terapeuta había recomendado no darle agua a Anthony antes de acostarse ya que tenía problemas con orinarse en los pantalones.

"Sólo un trago, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tengas un accidente."

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y Edward fue al cuarto de baño para llenar el pequeño vaso que Anthony utiliza cuando se cepillaba los dientes. Cuando regresó a la habitación de Anthony con él, Anthony no estaba allí. Edward no se molestó en buscar. Simplemente fue a su habitación para encontrar a Anthony casi dormido en el lado de Edward de la cama.

"Bueno, al menos échate a un lado," dijo Edward, no estando dispuesto a gastar energía en hacer que Anthony durmiese en su propia cama.

Con un movimiento letárgico, y un gruñido de niño de cinco, Anthony se movió y se tumbó sobre la almohada al otro lado de la cama.

"Huele a casa dela Señorita Swan," murmuró.

_Claro que huele a eso_. Edward suspiró en lugar de responder en voz alta. Bella había llegado por la noche alrededor de una hora después de que Anthony se hubiese ido a la cama y se había quedado hasta justo antes de que él se hubiera despertado. A pesar de su conocimiento sobre su relación, Bella aún no se sentía cómoda con que Anthony la viese salir de la habitación de Edward por las mañanas, por lo que trataba de estar en la cocina como si acabara de llegar para desayunar, o se iba antes de que él se levantara de la cama.

Probablemente era mejor que Bella estuviese haciendo esto. Cuanta menor cantidad de cambios en el entorno de Anthony en este momento, mejor. Las pocas interacciones con Leisel estaban haciendo que él hiciera algunas cosas raras, cosas sobre las que Edward no estaba listo para hablar con nadie; ni siquiera con Bella. No es que fueran vergonzosas o dieran miedo, simplemente no eran propias de Anthony y Edward no quería que nadie pensara que le ocurría algo, sólo porque se distraía un poco más últimamente, o tenía más pesadillas o mezclaba lo que era real y lo que era una fantasía.

_Todos los niños hacen eso, ¿no?_

Edward sabía que probablemente debería hacerle saber a la terapeuta lo que estaba pasando con Anthony, y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, pero luego Leisel había empezado a escribir cosas en un archivo y después le dio una carta y le dijo que enviaría una copia de la misma para el expediente escolar de Anthony.

"¿Para qué necesitan esto?" Edward se opuso.

"Firmaste la libertad sobre la confidencialidad, Edward. Eso me permite compartir la información con el colegio. Y puesto que el distrito fue quien solicitó esta consulta..."

"Con su colegio actual, estoy de acuerdo. Pero si pones esto en su registro permanente va a seguirlo donde quiera que vaya."

Leisel frunció entonces el ceño y colocó sus manos firmemente hacia abajo sobre la mesa. "Es muy parecido a un expediente médico, Edward. Si Anthony sufrió un problema respiratorio cuando era un bebé, entonces, cuando tenía tres años, si algún síntoma misterioso hubiese surgido, podrían ser capaces de mirar hacia atrás a través de su archivo y ver que se podría tratar del residuo de una enfermedad previa y así saber como tratarle mejor.

"Esto no es tan diferente. Anthony sufrió un trauma importante en su vida y le estamos proporcionando las herramientas para hacer frente a algo con lo que tendrá que lidiar durante un periodo muy largo. No se va a recuperar de un día para otro, Edward. De hecho, yo diría que ya que él está reprimiendo muchas de sus emociones, no podrás ver algunas cosas durante meses o incluso años..."

Bueno, podía adórnalo como quisiera, pero Edward conocía la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo Leisel. Estaba etiquetado a Anthony. Y ahora, hasta que se graduara en el instituto, tendría esa etiqueta de color llamativo colocada en su expediente escolar y la usarían en su contra en todos los sentidos, modos y formas imaginables.

_"¿Qué? ¿Quieres una beca? Bueno vamos a ver... tienes las calificaciones y tus recomendaciones no están mal... pero espera... ¿qué es esto?... oh... ya veo. Aquí dice que tuviste dificultades para hacer frente a una tragedia cuando eras más joven. Bueno, estamos buscando a alguien que realmente pueda concentrarse en este programa, incluso a pesar de lo estricto que sea a veces...lo siento, Anthony. Parece que no tienes lo que estamos buscando, después de todo..."_

Edward sacudió la cabeza para liberar su mente de la preocupante situación. Le parecía tan real; podía ver como pasaba. Bueno, no sería por su culpa. De ninguna manera iba a proporcionarle a Anthony la munición con la que ser discriminado. Así que a menos que Anthony lo mencionara o experimentara en una sesión, Edward no le iba a delatar.

Y con esa resolución Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió escaleras abajo para llenar un tazón de cereales para su hijo.

Durante el desayuno, Anthony parecía alegre, como cualquier niño que había tenido un descanso completo, sin pesadillas.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle todo el camino... ¿Papá?"

"¿Sí, Anthony?"

"¿De verdad me vas a llevar a ver a Santa en el centro comercial _Center_?"

Edward asintió, sabiendo que Anthony se refería al centro comercial Center de Salem, en Oregón. Era el centro comercial al que Anthony recordaba haber ido en más de una ocasión para sacarse una foto con Santa Claus.

"Así que es mejor que te asegures de que has hecho tu lista de Navidad antes de irnos," dijo Edward.

Anthony saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia la sala de estar. Reapareció momentos más tarde llevando un gran catálogo que Edward reconoció de la mesa de café de Bella.

"¿Te dio Bella eso?"

Anthony asintió. "Es para mi lista de Navidad," respondió.

Edward pudo ver una gran cantidad de bordes dentados y hojas sueltas donde Anthony había arrancado fotos de los objetos que quería. Mientras observaba, Anthony alineó imágenes de un tren de juguete, una motocicleta, un guante de béisbol, un coche a control remoto, un futbolín que Edward supo inmediatamente que no iba a comprar, y una... ¿foto de una mujer con un vestido de flores?

"¿Qué es esto?" Edward levantó la imagen de la mujer mayor con el vestido.

"Eso es para la abuela," respondió Anthony. "A Mami le gusta las rocas verdes, pero no tenían ninguna en el libro."

Edward colocó la imagen en el otro lado de la mesa. "Anthony..."

Antes de que Edward pudiera terminar la frase, Anthony se había bajado de su silla y se había trasladado al otro lado de la mesa donde trató de coger la foto del vestido que Edward había colocado allí. Cuando Edward vio a por lo que iba Anthony puso su mano firmemente sobre la hoja de papel para evitar que Anthony lo cogiera.

"¡Hey! ¡Lo necesito!" Anthony gritó.

Edward se echó hacia atrás a causa del poco característico tono en la voz de Anthony. "¿Anthony?"

"¡Es mío! ¡Lo necesito!" chilló.

"No lo necesitas."

"¡Si que lo necesito! Tengo que llevárselo a Santa para que sepa qué vestido conseguirle a la Abuela".

"Anthony..." Edward suspiró. Iba a ser la tercera vez en una semana que tendría que recordarle a Anthony que su abuela estaba en el cielo con su madre. Y, francamente, estaba cansado de ver morir la luz de los ojos de su hijo cada vez que lo recordaba. Esta mañana, Edward simplemente no era capaz. "Ve a buscar tu mochila. Vas a llegar tarde al colegio".

Edward mantuvo la mano sobre la foto y Anthony entendió la indirecta de que no podría tratar de cogerla al pasar de camino a las escaleras hasta su habitación para recoger su material escolar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, mientras iban de camino a la escuela primaria, Edward deseó que el día fuese una distracción suficiente para Anthony para mantener su mente y conducta bajo control.

Pero cuando Edward regresó a la escuela seis horas más tarde, la expresión del rostro de Bella le dijo que su esperanza había sido en vano.

"¿Cómo le fue hoy?" Edward preguntó humildemente. Permaneció apoyado de pie contra la pared con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos hasta que el último padre y alumno habían salido del aula.

"Bueno... estuvo de mal humor cuando le retuve durante cinco minutos en el primer recreo, por negarse a recoger sus pinturas cuando se lo pedí. Y estaba triste cuando se sentó en el banco durante siete minutos, en el descanso de la comida, por no ponerse en fila con la clase y estuvo absolutamente enojado cuando perdió su último recreo por completo por coger el juguete de su compañero de al lado y no devolverlo."

"¿Anthony?" Edward estaba sólo un poco sorprendido por el informe que estaba recibiendo.

Anthony miró a su padre con remordimiento. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia la esquina del aula y apoyó su rostro contra la hendidura entre las 2 paredes.

"¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" susurró Bella. "Se ha portado horrible hoy, y cada vez que le corregía, lloraba y me decía que él no me gusta... pero después diez minutos más tarde, hacía otra cosa con consecuencias negativas. Ha estado presionando y probando mis límites como nunca antes."

"Sí, también lo está haciendo en casa," admitió Edward.

"¿Es por el viaje a Salem? Parecía muy emocionado cuando contó a la clase sobre el viaje en el tiempo de compartir." De repente sus ojos se agrandaron y ella hizo un gesto como si acabara de recordar algo. "Oh, ¿planeas llevarlo a la tumba de su madre o algo así?"

Edward hizo una mueca y palideció con la sola mención de eso. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque le dijo a la clase que iba a ver a su madre. Y yo no quise darle gran importancia al asunto corrigiéndole delante de toda la clase, pero por un momento parecía que él no entendía la diferencia, Edward. ¿Has hablado con su terapeuta acerca de algo así? Porque no sé si ya está listo para eso."

"No he dicho nada acerca de llevarle allí. Ni siquiera se dónde está su madre..." Edward se volvió para asegurarse de que Anthony estaba ocupado antes de susurrar la última palabra, "enterrada."

"Anthony," Bella lo llamó desde el lugar de su castigo auto-infligido. "Cariño, no nos ponemos de cara a la pared enla guardería. Venaquí."

Edward se tensó, esperando una muestra de desafío por parte de Anthony, pero afortunadamente, por la que parecía ser la primera vez ese día, Anthony obedeció.

"¿Por qué has ido a ponerte de pie en la esquina?" Bella se inclinó para que ella y Anthony pudiesen conversar a la misma altura.

"Porque ya no te gusto," respondió Anthony. Tenía el ceño fruncido de forma forzada en su rostro.

"¿Por qué piensas que ya no me gustas, Anthony?" Preguntó Bella.

"Porque fui malo."

"No eres malo, Anthony. No pienso eso," Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Pero hubo algunas decisiones que tomaste hoy que realmente dañaron mis sentimientos.".

"Lo siento," Anthony se sorbió la nariz. Y luego genuinas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Te perdono," Bella abrió sus brazos y Anthony se acercó a abrazarla. "Y te quiero mucho," afirmó.

Anthony se limitó a asentir.

"Pero tal vez puedes decirnos a mí y a tu papá por qué crees que tuviste un día tan duro hoy. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Anthony dejó caer sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿puedes pensar sobre ello y entonces tal vez nos lo puedas contar? Porque queremos ayudarte a tomar mejores decisiones para que puedas tener días buenos y disfrutar de todos los recreos, ¿de acuerdo?" Bella se agachó para poder mirar a Anthony a los ojos. "¿Y sabes qué más?"

"¿Qué?" Anthony le preguntó reacio.

"Quiero que estés emocionado y feliz esta noche para poder cantar alto y orgulloso para que tu papá pueda oírte en nuestro festival de Navidad. ¿Qué opinas?"

"¡Me sé toda mi letra!" Anthony dijo, sus ojos brillantes, una vez más. "¡Y puedo tocar mi campana muy fuerte!"

"Lo sé" Bella sonrió mientras se incorporaba para mirar a Edward.

Él había observado el intercambio entre su hijo y su novia con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, se alegraba de que Anthony estuviera recibiendo la educación positiva que necesitaba, pero por otro lado, le molestaba ver a su hijo llevar a cabo toda esa mierda manipuladora. Y si era honesto, la manera de actuar de Anthony no sólo le irritaba, también le daba miedo. Porque ya se sentía como si hubiera llegado a su límite. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se ponían aún peor?

"¿Iremos juntos a esta cosa de Navidad?" preguntó Edward.

"Tengo que estar aquí temprano y quedarme después en el refrigerio, así que a no ser que quieras estar aquí toda la noche..."

"Sí. Vayamos juntos. Y vamos... ¿a mi casa después? Quédate" Edward vio a Bella mirar a Anthony antes de contestar.

"Tal vez debería ir... ¿después de la hora de acostarse?"

"Pensé que ya no nos escondíamos."

"No es _esconderse_ per se, sólo es... ser... modestos al respecto".

Edward suspiró. Entendía el punto que Bella estaba tratando de mostrar, pero también sabía que simplemente la quería junto a él. Cada día era más difícil saber cómo manejar las rabietas de Anthony, y no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, a quien poder preguntar sobre lo que debía hacer. Ni siquiera quería preguntarle a Bella, pero al igual que el episodio que acababa de presenciar, podía aprender de ella sin que ella siquiera los supiese. Sólo necesitaba ver a alguien más interactuar con Anthony cuando estaba en medio de una de las rabietas que se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en una constante en sus vidas.

"¿Sabes qué? Me olvidé por completo que le dijiste a Anthony que decoraríamos el árbol esta noche después del festival de Navidad. Así que, sí, voy a organizarme para ir a tu casa después de recoger algunas cosas de la mía y luego iremos al espectáculo juntos. Podemos decorar antes de irnos," reconsideró Bella.

Edward asintió de acuerdo. Puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y le dio un ligero apretón antes de besarla suavemente enla mejilla. Apesar de que ninguno de ellos reconoció su acto desinteresado, ambos sabían lo que estaba haciendo sin declararlo.

"Gracias, cariño," susurró Edward.

De camino a casa desde el colegio, Edward consideró si debía o no decirle algo a Anthony sobre cómo había actuado en el colegio. Es cierto que Bella había manejado la situación y a Anthony ya le habían castigado. Pero Anthony realmente debía entender que Edward tampoco quería que él actuara de esa manera. No sólo tenía que comportarse en la escuela, no había dos tipos de tipos de reglas de comportamiento.

"Anthony," Edward miró por el espejo retrovisor para llamar la atención de Anthony."¿Qué crees que debemos hacer sobre lo que ha pasado en el colegio hoy?"

"No sé," dijo Anthony mientras jugaba con el mecanismo de bloqueo en la puerta que tenía al lado.

"Estoy muy decepcionado por enterarme que no hacías lo que debías hacer," dijo Edward, regurgitando algo que le había oído decir a Bella una vez. "Sabes que eso no me gusta, ¿verdad?"

Anthony ofreció un encogimiento de hombros con un solo hombro. "¿Vas a pegarme?"

Edward recordó una tiempo en el que le pegarán era el peor castigo que se le podía ocurrir. Y no fue a manos de una madre o padre que le querían.

"¿Crees que debería pegarte?" Edward preguntó.

"¡No!" Anthony gritó. Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento para asegurarse de que su voz se oyese. "Ya estuve de pie en el rincón."

"Yo no te pedí que fueras al rincón," Edward le recordó.

"Awww," se quejó Anthony, temerosos de una condena inminente.

"No te voy a pegar, Anthony," le dijo Edward. "Yo no haría eso."

"¿Nunca?"

"Nunca." Pero entonces pensó que Anthony malinterpretaría su promesa y añadió, "pero eso no quiere decir que nunca te vaya a castigar. De hecho, cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero que vayas a tu habitación y te sientes en la cama y pienses en lo que hiciste hoy. Sin juguetes."

Anthony se dejó caer contra el asiento. "Va-le," dijo, solemnemente, marcando las sílabas. Y una vez que llegaron a su casa, Anthony sacó la mochila del coche y siguió a Edward al interior, donde en silencio se fue a su habitación sin rechistar.

Edward miró como se alejaba hasta que un olor extraño le llegó a la nariz y lo distrajo. Rápidamente fue a la caza del origen del hedor y lo encontró concentrado en la cocina. La culpable resultó ser una bolsa de basura debajo del fregadero. Edward abrió rápidamente una gran cantidad de ventanas antes de sacar la ofensiva bolsa fuera, a los cubos de basura al lado de su garaje.

"Disculpe, ¿es usted Edward Cullen?"

Edward levantó la cabeza buscando a su alrededor para encontrar a una mujer joven, a quien reconoció de inmediato como su vecina.

"¿Sí?" su declaración salió como una pregunta.

"Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme," sonrió. "Tengo un montón de tu correo. No tenía intención de quedármelo durante tanto tiempo, pero estuve fuera de la ciudad y luego casi nunca le veo... y no quería simplemente echarlo en su buzón por si acaso estaba equivocada..." ella se dio cuenta de la cantidad de detalles que estaba dando y se detuvo. "Voy a ir a por él."

"Genial". Edward se quedó delante de su garaje.

La mujer volvió con rapidez, y no le estaba tomando el pelo, literalmente, tenía un montón de su correo.

"Algunos parecen algo oficial," señaló un sobre del gobierno.

Edward lo abrió y encontró dentro un cheque del Seguro Social para Anthony. "Me pregunto por qué te dejaron esto. Mi dirección esta correcta."

"Nos pasa a todos. Yo me resistía pero al final cedí y conseguí un apartado de correos. Así que ahora, básicamente cualquier cosa que recibo es tuya," sonrió. "Soy Allie".

"Edward," dijo, y sonrió porque ya se lo había dicho. "Encantado de conocerte."

"Te he visto con un niño pequeño. ¿Es tu hijo?"

"Sí".

"Es una ricura."

Edward estaba a punto de decir que se parecía a su madre, pero se mordió la lengua por si acaso Allie pensaba que estaba intentando hablar más. "Gracias," fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Estáis solos los dos?" Allie le preguntó tímidamente. "Quiero decir, no intento ser entrometida, nunca he visto a otro adulto... Vivo sola, así que siempre me pone nerviosa cuando veo un vehículo que no conozco."

"Sólo Anthony yo vivimos aquí, pero mi novia se pasa con frecuencia. Ella conduce una camioneta blanca, así que..."

"¡Oh, genial! Vale, así no tengo que preocuparme de una camioneta blanca. Es bueno saberlo."

Las preocupaciones de Allie estaban haciendo a Edward sentirse incómodo, y no quería otra cosa que volver dentro.

"Bueno, encantado de conocerte," reiteró dándose la vuelta y alejándose. Oyó un susurro con la misma opinión, pero no se molestó en quedarse allí para aclarar nada más. A toda prisa volvió a entrar a su casa.

Y fue bueno que lo hiciera.

Profundos sollozos y gemidos de lamento cruzaron desde el pie de las escaleras hasta donde Edward estaba de pie.

"¿Anthony?" Edward corrió hacia su hijo y lo inspeccionó buscando algún daño. Lo primero que pensó fue que Anthony se había caído por las escaleras. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡N-No m-me d-de-dejes!" lloró. "¡L-Lo s-si-siento!" El cuerpo de Anthony se sacudía y temblaba con cada palabra que trataba de decir.

"No te he dejado," le dijo Edward. "Sólo salí a tirar la basura". Era una explicación racional, que debería haber hecho que Anthony se sintiese mejor en vez de empeorar, pero Anthony sólo respondió llorando más y fuerte y alto.

Edward se agachó y cogió a su hijo y lo acunó contra su pecho. "Anthony, ya te lo he dicho, nunca voy a dejarte. No voy a dejarte, colega. Te lo prometo."

Pero el llanto continuó, y fue en ese estado como Bella los encontró: Edward tratando de consolar a un inconsolable Anthony.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está herido?" Preguntó Bella mientras entraba por la puerta principal. "Podía oírle llorar desde fuera."

Edward negó y continuó meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras sostenía a Anthony. No tenía sentido tratar de explicar nada a Bella con todo el alboroto que Anthony estaba haciendo. No había manera de que ella oyese nada.

Se trasladaron a la sala de estar y Bella comenzó a colocar los diversos adornos de Navidad y las decoraciones que había traído. Puso un CD en la reproductor y de inmediato los sonidos Navideños llenaron la habitación. Anthony se calmó un poco para escucharlo.

"Edward, ¿pones palomitas de maíz en el árbol?" le preguntó.

"¿Palomitas?" Edward preguntó. Había tomado asiento en el sofá con Anthony sentado en su regazo y la mejilla apoyada contra el pecho de Edward.

Bella hizo un gesto hacia Anthony, Edward miró hacia abajo y lo empujó ligeramente. "Anthony, ¿deberíamos poner palomitas en el árbol de Navidad?"

Anthony indicó que no debían hacerlo.

"Está bien, sólo espumillón, luces y adornos. Sé que Anthony hizo unos adornos geniales en el colegio, pero no sé si los guardó," insinuó Bella.

"Lo hice," dijo Anthony en voz baja.

"¡Oh, genial!" Bella dijo alegremente. "Bueno, cuando quieras ir a por ellos, puedes decidir dónde quieres ponerlos en el árbol. Van a quedar muy bien."

Edward observó a Bella mientras ella enrollaba las luces alrededor del pequeño árbol. Quería ayudarla, pero sentía que era más importante dejar que Anthony se mantuviera en la seguridad de sus brazos hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cómodo para bajarse.

Bella estaba con la segunda fila de luces cuando Anthony puso un pie en el suelo, y luego el otro. Sin dar una explicación, se bajó del regazo de Edward y subió las escaleras.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Bella cuestionó cuando sabía que Anthony no podía oírla.

"Le mandé a su habitación por como se había portado en la escuela," Edward hizo una pausa para mirar a Bella desaprobar sus acciones. Ella se limitó a asentir para que continuara. "Y luego saqué la basura. Mi vecina se acercó y dijo que tenía mi correo, así que esperé un segundo mientras ella iba y lo recogía para dármelo. Para cuando volví a casa, Anthony estaba teniendo una crisis. Pensó que lo había dejado. "

"Pobrecito"

"¿Todos los niños hacen eso?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Algunos. Y estoy segura que cualquier niño que haya pasado por lo que Anthony hubiese hecho lo mismo."

Eso no era exactamente lo que Edward quería escuchar. Él quería que ella dijera que Anthony había tenido una reacción normal al bajar las escaleras y encontrar la casa vacía, y no que lo era para un niño que había sufrido una experiencia traumática.

"Edward, ¿tiene alguna sesión antes de que nos vayamos a Oregón?" Preguntó Bella.

"¡Eso es lo que está provocando esto!" Edward casi gritó. "Desde que le llevo a esa maldita psiquiatra se ha convertido en esto..."

Edward no llegó a terminar de decir lo que pensaba porque Anthony regresó con su caja de adornos y algunos juguetes que por la razón que fuese quería poner en el árbol.

El ambiente estaba cargado de una falsa sensación de alegría navideña mientras Bella y Edward se movían ligeramente alrededor de Anthony, asegurándose de mantener alto su estado de ánimo y humor.

Después de que el árbol estuviese terminado, Bella preparó un baño de burbujas para Anthony y luego comenzó a prepararse para el festival de Navidad de esa noche. Anthony parecía haberse olvidado del anterior disgusto y volvió a reír y estar emocionado por el espectáculo.

Edward se sintió como si estuviera constantemente conteniendo el aliento mientras salían por la puerta y volvían a la escuela. Permaneció en silencio mientras conducía la camioneta de Bella por la carretera y no dejaba de lanzar miradas pensativas hacia Anthony, preguntándose si realmente estaba bien, o si esto era sólo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Pero Anthony parecía estar bien. Se pegó a Bella mientras ella se lo llevaba detrás del escenario. Escuchó y disfrutó de la compañía de sus compañeros de clase. Cuando llegó el momento en el que el jardín de infancia tenía que ir al escenario, Anthony se comportó y siguió las normas sin problema. Cuando encontró a Edward entre la multitud, saltó y sonrió y saludó. Edward le devolvió el saludo al igual que todos los orgullosos padres saludaban a sus hijos.

Y como otros padres, Edward sacó su teléfono móvil y tomó una foto de Anthony cantando alegremente y cantando villancicos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que estaban de vuelta en el carretera de camino a casa cuando Edward pudo, finalmente, soltar el aire.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Bella a Edward después de que él volviese a su habitación tras llevar a un casi catatónico Anthony a su cama.

"He tenido días mejores," respondió Edward con honestidad. "Anthony me agota."

"Pero al menos sabes por qué. Me dijiste que la terapeuta dijo que esto sucedería."

"Sí, pero ella no tiene que lidiar con ello. Yo si."

"Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿no?"

Edward se sintió culpable por sus sentimientos. "No trato de ser un cabrón, Bella. Quiero a Anthony, de verdad que lo hago. Pero no puedo fingir que sé que tengo que hacer cuando él se pone de esa manera," suspiró. "Parece que tú siempre sabes que hacer y yo no."

Bella enlazó sus dedos con los de Edward y tiró de él hacia ella. Cuando él se sentó a su lado en la cama, ella le enfrentó con una mirada seria. "¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación de verdad? ¿En la fiesta de Jasper?"

Edward se rió del miserable recuerdo. "Sí. Me odiabas."

"No te _odiaba_. Simplemente no me podía creer como no veías más allá de tus propias necesidades frente a las necesidades de tu hijo. Y seguías discutiendo conmigo por tener que hacer lo mejor para Anthony porque no era lo mejor para ti."

"¿Era tan horrible?"

"En aquel momento, pensé que lo eras. Pero ahora sé que lo estabas haciendo lo mejor que podías con las herramientas que tenías. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo creer que fueras aquella persona antes. Eres tan atento con las necesidades de Anthony que ahora estás tratando de dar más allá de tus capacidades y te está destrozando."

Había un mensaje ahí, en alguna parte, para Edward. Pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, o si era bueno o malo.

"¿Qué quieres decir" con 'dar más allá de mis capacidades'?"

"Intensa proteger a Anthony manteniéndole lejos de personas que realmente le puede ayudar."

"Lo llevé a terapia."

"Edward, tienes que _llevarle_ a terapia. Necesitas comprometerte con el tratamiento y dejar de actuar como si fueras a dejarlo en cualquier momento." Bella hizo una pausa, como si temiese lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Necesitas estar dispuesto a enfrentar tus propios miedos para ayudar a tu hijo a encarar los suyos, Edward."

"¿Qué demonios?" Edward preguntó beligerante. "No tengo _miedo _de Anthony. Simplemente no sé..."

"Me refiero a los terapeutas," interrumpió Bella.

Edward tartamudeó y balbuceó su respuesta en torno a esa declaración, pero no lo negó. Sabía que era inútil. Y a pesar de que estaba muy irritado porque Bella le había abierto los ojos al respecto, sabía que tenía razón.

Así que el lunes por la tarde, Edward salió del trabajo temprano para asistir a una cita que hacía una semana había estado empeñado en cancelar.

"Sr. Cullen."

Edward se puso de pie cuando dijeron su nombre y siguió a la recepcionista por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Leisel.

"Edward," Leisel le dio una cálida bienvenida. Se dio cuenta de que había otra mujer en la sala, alguien a quien no conocía. Cuando se detuvo, Leisel siguió su preocupada mirada, "Edward, esta Esla Sra. Sallows, del Departamento de Salud y Servicios Humanos. Ella es la nueva trabajadora social de Anthony."

"¿Qué pasó con la anterior?" Edward preguntó por la mujer que sólo había visto dos veces antes.

"Era sólo una encargada temporal," contestó la Sra. Sallows. Llevaba un traje de color oliva pálido y su pelo como la sal y pimienta recogido en un moño bien tirante. Su rostro era casi del mismo tono que su ropa y parecía como si hubiese pasado bastante tiempo al sol.

Edward se sentó frente a Leisel y esperó a que empezara su revisión general del plan para continuar el tratamiento de Anthony.

"¿Cómo está Anthony?" Leisel preguntó de la nada.

"Bien," fue la respuesta espontánea de Edward. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que Bella había dicho, y se retractó. "En realidad, ha estado pasándolo mal últimamente".

"Oh no," la expresión de la cara de Leisel se transformó en una de verdadera preocupación. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ha estado... olvidando... parece que se olvida de que su madre y su abuela murieron. Tuve que recordárselo un par de veces en una semana. Y se ha estado metiendo en líos en la escuela. No en cosas malas," añadió Edward rápidamente. Se sentía como un traidor al contarle a Leisel los problemas de Anthony.

"¿Y qué es lo que dice cuando le preguntas al respecto?"

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente Leisel. "Nada." Sólo que la respuesta era nada, porque Edward nunca preguntó.

"Bueno, sigue preguntando," continuó Leisel. "Incluso puedes extraer de tu propia experiencia, al ser separado de tus padres, para evaluar lo que él podría estar sintiendo. A pesar de que la condena de tus padres provocó la separación, aún así fue forzada y permanente. Estoy segura de que aún puedes relacionarlo."

Edward se enfadó con ella por sacar a la luz su pasado, pero mantuvo su actitud bajo control hasta que terminó de hablar. Luego, sacó un pedazo de papel hecho jirones de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Al firmarlo, Edward estaba reconociendo a Leisel como algo más que la terapeuta que asesoraba a la escuela y al distrito sobre la salud mental y la capacidad cognitiva de un niño. Le estaba dando la libertad de escuchar, evaluar y ayudar a su hijo de una manera que sabía que él no podía.

Leisel miró a Edward y sonrió. "Dijiste que los jueves eran los mejores días para las citas, ¿verdad?" Edward asintió.

"Sr. Cullen," la voz de la Sra. Sallows le recordó que ella todavía estaba en la habitación. "Voy a monitorear el progreso de Anthony a través de esta oficina por un período de seis meses. Si hay recomendaciones para cursos complementarios de tratamiento durante ese tiempo, usted y yo podemos reunirnos para discutir cómo hacer para que eso suceda." Cuando ella se puso de pie, Edward se dio cuenta de que le estaba despidiendo. Se puso de pie también.

"Vamos a programar la cita de Anthony para después de que comience el nuevo año. Amy puede darte la hora que mejor ye venga." Edward hizo lo que se le había dicho y concertó una cita con Amy antes de que huir de esa oficina.

De repente, sintió que no podía respirar. Todo el camino de vuelta a casa, tiró del cuello de su camisa y alternó entre dejar las ventanillas abiertas y el aire acondicionado a toda potencia. Sentía calor y frío, estaba enfadado y triste, todo al mismo tiempo.

Su incapacidad para controlar sus emociones hizo que estuviera más que agradecido porque Bella se había ofrecido a cuidar de Anthony en su casa. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones de invierno en el colegio, Anthony podía ganar un par de horas más de sueño y prepararse para el trabajo había sido un alivió para Edward. Y ahora, que parecía tener algún tipo de insuficiencia pulmonar, estaba bien poder ir directamente a casa en vez de conducir por toda la ciudad hasta el apartamento de Bella.

"¡Hola, papá!" Anthony saludó cuando Edward entró por la puerta. No hizo caso de la apariencia desaliñada de su padre. "¡Voy a comprarte un regalo de Navidad con la Señorita Bella mañana!"

"Oh... eso es... genial," dijo Edward, todavía tirando del cuello de su camisa. Finalmente, acabó por quitarse la prenda y subió las escaleras a su cuarto. Esperaba oír los pasos de Bella por las escaleras detrás de él, pero después de sentarse en su cama durante unos diez minutos y luego encerrarse en su cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, Bella no apareció.

La ducha había funcionado para hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Por lo menos se sentía humano cuando bajó las escaleras para saludar a Anthony y Bella correctamente.

"¿Qué quieres por Navidad, Papá?" Anthony preguntó saltando sobre la espalda de Edward.

"Lo que me quieras regalar," respondió Edward.

"Así que si te doy un..."

"No se lo puedes decir, Anthony. Tiene que ser una sorpresa," impidió Bella antes de informar a Edward, "me lo llevo de compras de Navidad con Alice y Rosalie mañana."

Edward se acercó a ella y se sentó detrás de ella en el suelo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

"¿Qué quieres tú por Navidad?" le preguntó a ella.

"Cenar con mi dúo de padre e hijo favorito," ella le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Y qué más?" se inclinó y la besó discretamente detrás de la oreja.

"No sé. ¿Qué quieres tú?" preguntó ella en respuesta.

Edward deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la parte superior de las manos de Bella mientras pensaba lo que iba a pedirle.

Le llevó algo de tiempo a su subconsciente ponerse al día con su mente consciente, y luego un poco de tiempo después de eso, llevó tiempo para que su mente aceptara lo que su cerebro estaba tratando de decirle.

Bella confundió su silencio con una petición de naturaleza sexual.

"No tienes que esperar hasta Navidad para eso," susurró mientras volteaba su mano agarraba la de él.

Edward se rió un poco. "_No esperaría_ hasta Navidad para eso. De hecho..." fingió mirar a un reloj de pulsera.

Durante esas bromas juguetonas, Anthony observó a su padre con atención absorta. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta, empezó a alejarse de Bella y limitar su contacto, preguntándose si su hijo había visto alguna vez muestras de afecto expresados entre un hombre y una mujer.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, cambió de idea y extendió el brazo a Anthony. Rápidamente, Anthony se catapultó del sofá al suelo, donde se acurrucó entre su padre y Bella. Rió cuando Bella le hizo cosquillas en la tripa.

"Todavía no me has dicho lo que quieres para Navidad," ella miró a Edward a través de unos ojos vertiginosamente felices.

Edward suspiró lentamente. "Leisel dijo algo hoy, cuando estaba en su oficina..." le sostuvo la mirada a Bella con seriedad. "Necesito que me digas lo que te dijo mi madre."

* * *

Gracias a todos los que participaron en el concurso _Trailer Trash Cullen_. Hay un enlace en mi perfil para ver las historias y una encuesta en la SN deTrailerTrashCullenContest en ff (punto) net para votar de forma anónima por tu entrada favorita.

Gracias a todos los que participaron en la edición de Eclipse de FGB. Para los que se unieron al Equipo ItzMegan, estoy trabajando en un outtake para vosotros ¡ahora mismo!

Esta historia también está disponible para leer en Twilighted y A Different Forest. ¡Que paséis un gran día!

* * *

_Esta era la nota de la autora que comenté al principio, aclarar que el concurso mencionado ya esta acabado y ya no se puede votar. _

_Y que el Outtake lo traduciré cuando sea pertinente. _

_Gracias por leer._


	29. Capítulo 29 Pelea de Chicas Esta Noche

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 29 – Pelea de Chicas Esta Noche**

Bella parecía un guppy* mientras abría y cerraba la boca sucesivamente. Edward estaba de pie ante ella, expectante, pero ella simplemente no podía detener el bucle de indecisión que pasaba por su mente.

Al principio había sido firme en su decisión de no decirle a Edward lo que le había dicho su madre. Creía que era imperativo que cuando Edward se enterase de la verdad sobre su infancia, su madre debía ser quién estuviera frente a él para proporcionar todos los detalles.

Sin embargo, Edward, en todo su obstinado esplendor, había demostrado que si Bella no le decía lo que Esme le había dicho lo más probable sería que él nunca lo averiguase. Así que, por eso, ella estaba sentada en el sofá de Edward tragándose su condena y esperando a que él regresara de arropar a Anthony esa noche.

Cuando Edward volvió a la planta de abajo, se sentó al lado de Bella con las manos entrelazadas colgando entre las rodillas.

"No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?" preguntó con los ojos clavados en la alfombra bajo sus pies.

"Te lo diré," Bella se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de asombro en la cara de Edward. "Pero me gustaría que aceptaras una cosa."

"No voy a llamarla, Bella."

"Edward" Bella echó las manos en alto, exasperada. "Habrá cosas que no entenderás y en lugar de dejarlas de lado, o pedirme que trate de explicarlas, creo que al menos deberías estar abierto a dejar que ella te aclare las cosas."

"Vale," cedió Edward. "Estaré _abierto_a eso." No estaba aceptando llamar a su madre, pero Bella sabía que era lo mejor que iba a obtener de él.

"Está bien, bueno... no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Por qué no me dices que dijo Leisel que te molestó tanto?" sugirió Bella.

"Dijo que la condena de mis padres causó la separación, o algo así. Pero mis padres no fueron declarados culpables de nada en realidad... ¿verdad?"

Edward parecía muy optimista, pero sobre qué, Bella no estaba segura. ¿Quería estar equivocado o quería estar en lo cierto?

"Edward, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de la Ley de Adopción y Familias Seguras?" Cuando Edward indicó que no, Bella continuó. "Es una ley que, básicamente, emancipa a los niños de sus padres una vez que han estado en el sistema de acogida durante más de quince meses." Bella sentía como si estuviese contando la historia a medias, pero su mente estaba buscando la forma de derribar todas las defensas de Edward frente a lo que iba a decirle antes de que tuviese incluso la oportunidad de formarlas.

"Tu madre dice que en realidad nunca fueron a juicio," dijo.

"Eso no es cierto," interrumpió Edward. "Recuerdo estar sentado en la sala del tribunal con el juez y el oficial de policía con el uniforme marrón..."

"Esa fue una vista. Estaban presentando los hechos y pruebas con el fin de nombrar a un culpable. Y como resultado de esa vista, tus padres fueron acusados de homicidio en tercer grado, abandono y negligencia."

"Eso es mentira," dijo Edward, pero no sonó como si él se lo creyese.

"Eso es lo que tu madre me dijo, Edward," Bella le recordó. Él se echó atrás bajo su mirada, y Bella continuó. "Afortunadamente, el cargo de homicidio en tercer grado no se estableció, pero durante el tiempo que se tardé en revocar ese y los demás cargos, estuviste tanto tiempo en el sistema de acogida que ellos terminaron con los derechos parentales de tus padres. Tus padres no tuvieron elección."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido," protestó Edward.

Bella siguió hablando. Ella sabía que no había mejor defensa que los hechos de la situación, tal como ella los conocía.

"Una vez que estuviste bajo la tutela del estado, tus padres fueron excluidos de recibir cualquier información sobre ti. Y entonces te sacaron del estado." Era algo sobre lo que Bella no le había oído hablar, por lo que le preguntó." ¿A qué estado te llevaron?"

"Oregón," respondió Edward con suavidad.

Bella se echó hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá y observó de cerca a Edward. "¿Como a Anthony?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Estuve justo al otro lado de la frontera y no me quedé allí mucho tiempo. Unas semanas, tal vez."

Bella podía decir que, aunque Edward no estaba tomando la información con los brazos abiertos, _estaba_ escuchando, y hasta ahora, no había sido capaz de encontrar grandes lagunas en la explicación de Esme.

"Así que se supone que me tengo que creer que durante todo el tiempo estuve pudriéndome en esa jaula de casa donde me metieron, mis padres estaban ¿qué, encerrados?" preguntó.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No sé; no le pregunté. Pero si sé que se necesita mucho tiempo para que un caso llegue, de hecho, a juicio. ¿Tal vez estuvieron en algún tipo de arresto domiciliario o algo mientras esperaban?" Bella sugirió. "Ves, por esto quería que se lo preguntaras tu mismo a tu madre. Te surgirán todas estas preguntas que no puedo responder."

"Solo quiero saber que te dijo. Eso es todo. No tienes que rellenar los espacios en blanco," le dijo Edward.

Y eso exactamente hizo Bella. Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, se sentó junto a Edward y le contó exactamente lo que Esme le había dicho, parando solo cuando Edward necesitó que ella repitiera algo, o cuando simplemente necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo todo.

"Mi padre," Edward dijo suavemente después de un largo periodo de silencio, "¿está loco?"

"No está loco," dijo Bella, recordando lo que Esme había dicho de su marido. "Simplemente no ha hablado en más de una década... bueno, no hasta que te vio el otro día. Tu madre dijo que nunca había hablado de sobre ti de esa manera. No me acuerdo el término que utilizó, pero dijo que ni la terapia, medicamentos o las súplicas tienen efecto sobre él. Simplemente no habla."

Durante todo el tiempo que Bella había estado aferrándose a los pedacitos de información sobre el pasado de Edward, se había imaginado como reaccionaría Edward una vez que él descubriese lo que ella sabía. Se había imaginado que a él le superarían la emoción, rompiendo en llanto al saber que no había sido rechazado voluntariamente por sus padres. Se había imaginado que él correría hasta su madre en una reunión monumental, dándole la bienvenida a su vida y aferrándose a la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Por supuesto, siendo realista, sabía que el Edward que ella había llegado a conocer y amar no era el tipo de hombre que mostraba dramáticas reacciones emocionales, pero esperaba algo más allá que el hombre complaciente que estaba sentado frente a ella.

"¿Edward?" se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos bajos que él tenía entornados. "¿Está abrumado?"

"¿Huh?" se estremeció él, como sacudiendo un mal pensamiento. "Uh, no. No, sólo estoy escuchando..."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Bella se sintió deslumbrado inmediatamente por la encantadora media sonrisa ladeada que le ofreció Edward. "¿No es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo durante casi una hora?"

"Edward, ya sabes lo que quería decir," Bella le dio un manotazo juguetón.

Dejó escapar una carcajada sincera. "No, estoy bien."

Acababa de descubrir que todo lo que sabía de su infancia no era cierto y _¿estaba bien?_

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Bella mientras ponía su mano sobre su muslo.

"Sí". Edward se puso de pie, deshaciéndose de la mano de Bella que le tocaba eficazmente. "Vaya, esto agotado."

Lo observó con atención, tratando de descifrar si realmente estaba cansado o si simplemente quería distanciarse de ella.

Cuando le preguntó si quería que se quedara, y él respondió, "No te preocupes. Te veré por la mañana," Bella supo que él necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para procesar las cosas a su manera.

Y a ella le parecía perfecto.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, cuando él dejó a Anthony a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, antes de que su último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones comenzara oficialmente, Bella le saludó sin rencores.

"Llevaré a Anthony de compras con Alice y Rosalie hoy a Port Angeles. Te llamaré si vamos a llegar tarde," dijo Bella después de que Edward la saludara con un beso.

Edward asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo ninguna indicación de tener problema alguno.

"Bueno, mañana por la mañana saldremos temprano, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Bella, en busca de una señal de cómo se sentía Edward esa mañana.

"Sí. Sólo necesito echarme un poco después de mi turno y luego ¿me paso a por ti?" Edward preguntó.

"Oh... vale," respondió Bella, preguntándose por qué no quería que se quedara por noche.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó, aparentemente leyendo su mente.

Bella se apresuró para ocultar su decepción por pasar la noche sin Edward, en lugar de eso se obligó a concentrarse en el tiempo que tendrían juntos durante su próximo viaje a Oregón.

"Sí, es genial," dijo.

Edward se inclinó para recibir un último beso, y la abrazó, pellizcándole en el trasero al hacerlo.

Bella estaba feliz de ver el regreso de su lado juguetón, y por lo tanto, se aseguró de no hacer mención de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior para que no catapultarle de nuevo a un estado de humor más amargo. En lugar de eso, centró su atención en Anthony, teniéndole descansado, alimentado y vestido antes de que Alice y Rosalie aparecieran unas horas más tarde para salir rápidamente a Port Angeles.

"¿Tienes que ir al baño?" Alice le preguntó Anthony cuando ella, Bella y Rosalie estaban listas para partir.

"Ya he ido," dijo Anthony frunciendo el ceño por la pregunta hacía algo que para él era una cuestión personal.

"Oh. Bien. Bueno, ¿necesitas snacks o... algo?" Alice miró a Bella para obtener ayuda.

"Estamos listos," se limitó a decir Bella. "Vamos".

Sin embargo, Bella se dio cuenta de que el carácter cariñoso fuera de lugar de Alice no terminó enla puerta. Unavez estuvieron sentados de forma segura en el coche, Alice se preocupó de la colocación del asiento infantil, del cinturón de seguridad y de si la exposición de rayos ultravioleta sería o no excesiva a través de la ventanilla trasera.

"Te lo juro, si no te relajas, voy a abrir la puerta y me voy a tirar del coche en marcha," le dijo Rosalie.

"Bueno, perdóname por preocuparme por la seguridad del niño," susurró Alice.

Tras el sonido de las palabras de Alice, Rosalie se echó hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada ruidosa. Cuando vio lo dolida que parecía Alice por su risa, ella ofreció una especie de disculpa. "Lo siento Alice, pero ¿no fuiste tú quién le clavó el imperdible del chupete en la piel al bebé de la prima de Jasper?"

"¡Su madre dijo que se lo pusiera a ella para que no se cayese! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no era a la piel?" Preguntó Alice con frustración.

"¿Cómo se supone que debías saberlo...?" Bella dejó escapar un resoplido nervioso. "¿En serio, Alice? ¿Lo clavaste en la piel del bebé?"

Rosalie y Bella se rieron, y esperaban que su amiga se uniese también. Sin duda, Alicia podía ver lo absurdo que era no saber que prender un alfiler a la delicada piel de un bebé sin duda iba a doler. Pero en lugar de ver el humor en la situación después de haber ocurrido, Alice se echó a llorar. De hecho, comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que se detuvo en el arcén de la carretera y se inclinó para apoyar la cabeza en el volante mientras sollozaba.

Rosalie se giró desde el asiento delantero y se volvió a mirar a Bella, que estaba sentada en la parte trasera con Anthony.

"¿Alice?" Bella preguntó en voz baja. Tal vez ella no se había recuperado aún de la idea de haber hecho llorar a un bebé. ¿Quizás era demasiado pronto para hacer chistes sobre el asunto?

"Tienes razón," dijo Alice en voz baja. "Soy terrible con los niños."

"No he dicho que fueras terrible," dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un suave codazo a Alice en el brazo en un gesto que daba a entender que intentaba alegrar a su amiga. "Sólo... un poco superficial en el departamento del conocimiento. Y sabes que yo no estoy siendo crítica, Alice. Creo que le compré a Anthony juguetes para perro en lugar de juguetes para niños, cuando lo conocí. No soy mejor."

Alice sacudió la cabeza con insistencia, negándose a aceptar el sentimiento de Rosalie. "No. Tienes razón. Es verdad. Voy a ser madre horrible," exclamó.

"No, no lo serás," dijo Bella mientras se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar a Alice en el hombro.

"Si, lo seré," se lamentó Alice. "Le dije a Jasper que no puedo hacerlo. ¡Se lo dije!"

Rosalie y Bella intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, hasta que finalmente Alicia les aclaró el asunto.

"Estoy embarazada," anunció sin entusiasmo.

Rosalie ahogó un grito en shock mientras que Bella chilló de alegría. "Es genial, Alice. ¡Felicidades!" Bella elogió.

"¿En serio?" Rosalía se quedó estupefacta.

Alice asintió mientras se limpiabala nariz. Antesde que Alice se ofreciera a contar la historia de cómo se enteró, Rosalie la convenció para que le dejara conducir, con el fin de dar a Alice el tiempo de hablar sin tratar de concentrarse en la carretera.

"Hace unos tres meses," comenzó a Alice mientras Rosalie maniobraba de vuelta a la autopista, "empecé a sentirme muy cansada todo el tiempo. Me refiero cansada _de verdad_. Luego vino lo que Jasper llama "Las llantinas". Simplemente no podía dejar de llorar. Cada pequeña cosa que él hacía o decía, una cascada de lágrimas," Alice señaló su rostro. "En fin, después de tener el retraso, me hice el test y _¡violà_! Embarazada."

"¿Está Jasper contento?" preguntó Bella, radiante.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Él dice que si, pero creo que él está tan asustado como yo. De vez en cuando lo he encontrado sentado frente al televisor viendo esos programas sobre partos en el Discovery Channel. Se le ve tan horrorizado como me siento yo."

"¿Así que no estás contenta con esto?" Bella frunció el ceño. Tenía dudas de cómo respondería Alice a la pregunta con Anthony en el coche.

"Si, Si que lo estoy. Quiero decir que cuando pienso en este pequeño bulto que es parte de Jasper y parte mía, es increíble. Pero entonces, cuando pienso en todo lo que va a cambiar... No sé... Siento como no hay manera en la tierra para sentirse preparado para esto."

"Pero, esperar," dijo Rosalía de repente. "¿Estás embarazada de tres meses?" le echó una mirada al abdomen de Alice cuando la carretera estaba despejada.

"Todo lo que leía decía que no se debe decir a nadie hasta que hayas completado el primer trimestre, y eso es lo que hice. He leído todo lo que he podía alcanzar con mis manos y todavía me siento como si no supiese nada. Es tan abrumador," se quejó Alice.

"¿Pero no es eso lo divertido del viaje?" Preguntó Bella. "Esa es la aventura de ser padres."

"Eso es lo que dice una mujer sin hijos," murmuró Rosalie.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, Alice miró por encima del asiento a Anthony, que estaba mirando a las mujeres que le rodeaban con gran interés.

"Estoy tratando de aprender todo lo que puedo, pero Edward es la única persona que conozco con hijos. O sea, está la gente del trabajo, pero en realidad no les conozco. Y ya sabéis cómo actúa la gente con la gente que no conoce, todo falsedad y mierdas. Todo el mundo quiere que piensen que son la mamá del año. Nadie te cuanta sobre los días que alimentaron a sus niños con cereales en el desayuno, la comida y la cena, o cuando les pusieron la ropa interior del revés a sus hijos porque no tenían tiempo para lavar la ropa," dijo Alice.

"Vale... eso es asqueroso," Rosalie hizo una mueca.

"A mí me gusta cenar cereales," añadió Anthony. Y luego miró confundido cuando todas las mujeres a su alrededor se echaron a reír.

Una vez que el secreto de Alice estaba al descubierto, el ambiente en el interior del coche se volvió mucho más ligero. Alice recitó su alegría por poder comer lo que quisiera en las fiestas y tener una excusa para coger peso y cómo podría usar las Navidades _y_ su baby shower* para obtener los elementos necesarios para la nueva adición a su familia.

"¿Cómo es que no has conseguido un árbol de Navidad todavía?" Rosalie preguntó a Bella con recelo mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Mi apartamento es muy pequeño y el que elegí encajan bien en la casa de Edward. No he visto necesario conseguir otro."

"Wow. Todo suena... realmente serio entre vosotros dos," destacó Rosalie.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué compartimos un árbol de Navidad? Tal vez sólo queremos compartir los gastos," dijo Bella, pero la sonrisa que se marcó en su cara daba a entender que Rosalie tal vez estaba en lo cierto.

"Oye, si piensas que tu apartamento es pequeño, puede que te interese saber que mi vecina de enfrente dijo que ella va a poner en venta su casa después de primeras de año. Se va a vivir a la Florida con su hermana," dijo Alice.

"Ni te molestes. He intentado que Bella compre una casa desde que la conozco y no lo hará," dijo Rosalie con amargura.

"No dije que _nunca_ lo haría. Simplemente no lo haría por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Pero me gusta mucho el vecindario donde vive Alice, y hay incentivos muy buenos para primeros compradores para profesores..." Bella pensó en voz alta.

"¿Estás de coña?" Rosalie golpeó el volante. "Justo cuando dejo de trabajar en la inmobiliaria, ¿decides comprar una casa?"

"Ya te dije que me gustaba ese barrio, y además, nadie dijo que tenías que mudarte. Esa fue tu decisión." Bella se echó el pelo sobre el hombro.

Sorprendentemente, Rosalie no tuvo una respuesta inmediata a esas palabras. Entonces, antes de encender la radio, se lamentó sigilosamente "Creo que acabo de tener ese momento en el que te das cuenta que todos tus amigos han crecido y seguido adelante y te dejan atrás."

"Eso no es cierto," sostuvo Alice, tocando el brazo de su amiga con empatía.

"Si que lo es." Ahora era el turno de Rosalie a ser insistente. "Vas a ser madre de alguien y Bella, para todos los efectos, ya lo es. Trabajáis y estáis haciendo grandes progresos en vuestras vidas y yo voy hacia atrás."

Bella quería ser más alentadora con Rosalie, pero estaba distraída con lo que su amiga había dicho sobre ella siendo la madre de alguien, o más específicamente, la madre de Anthony. A pesar de que lo amaba más de lo que nunca pensó que podría amar a un niño que no era su propia carne y sangre, nunca había sido su intención tomar el lugar de su madre, y sobre todo no tan pronto tras la pérdida de su linaje. Le aterraba que Anthony pensara que eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo; que ella estaba tratando de llenar un lugar que él aún no estaba listo para ver ocupado.

De repente se preguntó si su decisión de unirse al viaje a Oregón era una buena idea.

Afortunadamente, el ajetreo y el bullicio de la multitud y sus compras navideñas fueron suficientes para, temporalmente aparcar todas las inseguridades y dudas de Bella al respecto. Tenía que ser estricta y estar concentrada, si iba a seguir el ritmo de Anthony, que no dejaba de echar a correr cada vez que veía algo nuevo y emocionante.

"Ese niño necesita una correa," dijo Alice, y luego inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con horror. "Eso es un mal movimiento materno, ¿no?"

"No, si eso significa hacer una diferencia entre perder a tu hijo y mantenerlo a salvo," respondió Rosalie. "Incluso yo sé eso."

Bella no estaba de acuerdo, pero mantuvo sus comentarios para sí misma. En su lugar, regañó a Anthony y le dijo que le diera la mano en todo momento y después le prometió recompensarle llevándolo a la tienda de juguetes si era capaz de cumplir esa condición.

Eso parecía funcionar muy bien.

Anthony estaba feliz pasando de figura de acción a figura de acción, cuando miró más allá de Bella y se quedó congelado. Preocupada, Bella miró por encima del hombro para ver qué había dejado a Anthony de piedra. Todo lo que vio fue a Alice tratando de convencer a Rosalie para le comprara un regalo para su bebé por adelantado.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeño?" Bella tocó ligeramente a Anthony en el brazo.

Sus ojos se anclaron a los de ella frenéticamente y rápidamente voló a su lado y levantó las manos para que Bella lo tomara en brazos.

Anthony era sin duda el más pequeño en su clase de la guardería, y en toda la escuela, pero aún así ya era un niño de cinco años, y por lo tanto era la persona más ligera para llevar. Pero por los temblores de su cuerpo, Bella podía ver que no era el momento para decírselo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella en lugar de eso mientras lo levantaba en brazos.

"Quiero ir a casa," dijo con su pequeña voz, ahogada sobre su hombro.

Para entonces, Alice y Rosalie vieron a Bella luchando para mantener sujeto a Anthony y se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

"¿Se he hecho daño?" Preguntó Alice.

"No sé," dijo Bella, perpleja. "Estaba ahí de pie mirando los juguetes y después, de repente, corrió hasta aquí pidiendo que le cogiese"

"Está temblando," observó Rosalie cuando puso una mano sobre su espalda.

Bella sabía lo que ocurriría después y de inmediato comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. "Anthony, creo que deberíamos ir al baño, ¿vale? Nos bebimos esa botella de agua en el coche, así que probablemente sea hora de ir."

Mientras llegaba a la zona de salida, parecía que había una mucho jaleo en las cajas registradoras y Bella tuvo que permanecer quieta por un momento mientras esperaba para que se hiciera un hueco para poder salir.

De repente, alguien la golpeó con fuerza desde atrás, tan fuertemente, que de hecho, estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Anthony.

"¡Perdón!" Bella exclamó mientras se volvía para hacer frente a la persona impaciente.

Y entonces, de golpe, todo tenía sentido, porque allí, detrás de ella estaba Vicki.

"Sí, _pídeme_ perdón," dijo Vicki sarcásticamente. "Estás en medio."

Anthony comenzó a inquietarse y armar alboroto diciendo que quería ir a casa mientras se agarraba con más fuerza al cuello de Bella.

"Veo todavía te dejas la espalda trabajando para Edward," dijo Vicki con rencor indicando con la cabeza hacia Anthony.

"Perra, mejor alégrate de que tenga las manos ocupadas," Bella le dijo, casi asfixiada por lo fuerte quela abrazaba Anthony. Tratóde dejarle en el suelo, pero sólo consiguió que el se agarrarse con más fuerza.

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre la tienda mientras los clientes se alejaban de lo que parecía una pelea a punto de estallar. Vicki había tiempo suficiente para burlarse de la casi amenaza de Bella antes de que un gerente de la tienda se acercara y con firmeza les obligaba a abandonarla tienda. Y, por supuesto, ya que Anthony estaba aferrado a Bella mientras ella caminaba en la misma dirección que Vicki, a Anthony casi le da un ataque de pánico. Afortunadamente, había logrado permanecer seco por el momento.

"Cariño," dijo Bella, una vez que finalmente fue capaz de hacer separar a Anthony de ella, "Estas bien. No voy a dejarla que se acerque a ti, ¿de acuerdo? No va a hacerte daño."

Pero entonces Bella alzó vista y vio, que en realidad, Vicki tuvo la audacia de estar de pie cerca de ellos. Cuando vio que Bella miraba hacia ella, se acercó otra vez de forma amenazante.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que esa pequeña treta que hiciste llamando a la familia de mi cliente y diciéndoles que estaba abusando de su madre casi me cuesta mi trabajo. Por suerte fui capaz de convencerlos de que se trataba de las divagaciones de una arpía amargada y celosa tratando de culparme por los problemas de un niño retrasado."

La cabeza de Vicki se giró hacia atrás por la fuerza de un puño al conectar con su boca.

Bella miró su puño y abrió y cerró la mano un par de veces mientras probaba los músculos, casi sintiendo la fuerza con la que había dominado a Vicki. Había querido pegar a Vicki durante mucho tiempo; incluso lo había hasta soñado.

Sólo, que no había sido ella.

Bella miró a su izquierda para ver Rosalie estaba a su lado sacudiendo la mano por el dolor del contacto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bella le chistó.

"Lo que tú no puedes," respondió Rosalie."¿De verdad quieres que ella pueda acusarte de pelearte frente a uno de tus alumnos?"

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Vicki había recuperado el equilibrio y echó a correr hacia ella, como si ella no se hubiese dado aun cuenta de que era Rosalie la que la había asaltado, y no Bella. Rosalie intercedió de nuevo y agarró a Vicki por el pelo. Vicki lanzó sus garras al aire sin alcanzarla, pero consiguió hacerse con la camisa de Rosalie y romperla, consiguiendo que colgase de forma bastante reveladora.

"¿Qué hago?" Alice le preguntó Bella. "No puedo separarlas. ¡Estoy embarazada!"

"Saca a Anthony de aquí," dijo Bella mientras se remangaba las mangas. Tenía que conseguir al menos darle un golpe a Vicki. Tenía que hacerlo, por Anthony.

"Bella, no vamos a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, ¿verdad?" Alice preguntó con cautela.

"¿Qué? ¿Dejar que Rosalie peleé mis batallas por mí? Claro que no," dijo Bella mientras se adelantaba.

Alice la agarró con fuerza y señaló a Anthony que estaba agachado cerca de una gran maceta con una planta, tapándose los ojos con las manos. "¿Qué es más importante?"

Una mirada a Anthony y Bella no necesitaba nada más convincente. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Estás bien, Anthony. Sssh... Estoy aquí," le consoló.

Pero Anthony no estaba llorando. Estaba observando como llegaba la seguridad del centro comercial y separan a las dos mujeres enfrentadas.

De pronto todo pareció cambiar a cámara lenta. Bella evitó que Anthony escuchase y viese como Rosalie recolocaba su blusa y Vicki escupiera un diente ensangrentado antes de ser esposada y llevado fuera por dos agentes uniformados.

La gente comenzó a señalar a Bella y Alice y en poco tiempo, fueron citadas en la estación de seguridad del centro comercial e interrogadas sobre lo que había pasado. Bella se alegró al descubrir que algunos de los clientes de la tienda de juguetes habían corroborado su historia sobre cómo Vicki la había empujado a propósito cuando Bella le daba la espalda.

Por desgracia, Rosalie no tuvo tanta suerte. Aunque no había mercancía arruinada durante el transcurso de la pelea, estaba bastante claro que Vicki tenía toda la intención de presentar cargos contra Rosalie. Gritando una y otra vez Vicki mantuvo que Rosalie no debería haberse involucrado, que el asunto era entre ella y Bella.

Y por esa razón, cuatro horas más tarde, cuando dos miembros dela Patrulla Estatalde Washington se presentaron en el porche delantero de Bella, realmente nadie se sorprendió. Ya que Rosalie ya no tenía una residencia propia debido a su inminente traslado, había dado la dirección de Bella como si fuera su propio apartamento. Y era exactamente dónde estaba cuando la policía fue a buscarla.

Bella se devanó los sesos tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de ayudar a Rosalie, que no parecía afectada por el hecho de que el reciente giro de los acontecimientos probablemente se significaba que no podía salir de la zona, por lo tanto no podría comenzar en su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

"No creo que ella realmente quiera ir," dijo Alice más tarde, después de Rosalie se marchase.

"No creerás que saboteó su trabajo a propósito, ¿verdad?" Bella se preguntó.

"No, pero a veces nuestro subconsciente tiene una manera de vencer sobre nuestras acciones, supongo," Alice se encogió de hombros.

Alice profusamente se disculpó por no poder quedarse. Dijo que tenía que ir a casa para preparar la cena de Jasper, y hacer lo que ella llamó su "primera cena", pero momentos después de que ella se marchara, Edward llamó y alertó a Bella de que Alice había estado haciendo algo así.

"Parece que has tenido un día ocupado," dijo Edward cuando llamó pocos minutos después de que terminara su turno.

"Se podría decir, si" dijo Bella, suponiendo que él había escuchado los diversos mensajes que le había dejado en su teléfono desde que la policía se llevó a Rosalie. "Me siento como una mierda. No hice _nada._"

"¿Y qué podías hacer, nena? Si te hubiese pasado algo a ti las consecuencias habrían sido mucho peores para ti que para Rosalie."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Rosalie está en la cárcel porque golpeó a Vicki sin provocación, pero había testigos que podían testificar que Vicki me empujó, empezó ella."

"Bueno, pero ella lo inició. Rosalie les dijo a los policías que intervino porque tú llevabas a Anthony y que Vicki actuaba como si fuera a ir para él también. No creo que los cargos se sostengan."

"Me gustaría poder hablar con Rosalie. Necesito saber que está bien. No puedo marcharme mañana la ciudad sin saberlo, y no ha llamado," dijo Bella desesperadamente.

"Bueno...," Edward dudó, "Le dije a Emmett que iría con él hasta Port Angeles esta noche a pagar la fianza."

"¿_Emmett_ va a pagar la fianza de Rosalie?" Bella no podía creer lo que oía.

"Alice le llamó llorando diciendo que no sabía qué hacer. Emmett trató de actuar como si no le importaba, pero cuando Rosalie le llamó una hora más tarde, cedió y dijo que la recogiera," explicó Edward.

"¿Cuánto es la fianza?"

"Quinientos."

"Vale. Creo que debería pagar al menos la mitad."

"¡De ninguna manera! Nadie le dijo a Rosalie que actuara de esa manera delante de un montón de testigos. Podría haber utilizado la cabeza como hice yo y denunciarla a quien la contrató, pero no, Rosalie tenía que hacerse el Rambo y patearle el culo. Ese su maldita culpa. Que pague sus doscientos cincuenta. Yo pagaré el resto."

"¿Edward?"

"Con mucho gusto voy a pagar doscientos cincuenta por el puñetazo en la boca que le de dio Rosalie por defenderte a ti y a Anthony. Pero por quinientos, me gustaría haberlo visto," se rió Edward.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Edward llegó a su coche, pero no quería ir a Port Angeles sin antes pasar un poco de tiempo con Anthony y Bella, y quedó en encontrarse con Emmett en el apartamento de Bella y acordaron salir desde allí.

"Va a estar muy cansado," le dijo Bella a Edward más tarde, cuando él estaba de pie frente a ella en su cocina. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y le besó en los labios. "No estarás de vuelta hasta media noche, incluso más tarde".

Edward asintió de acuerdo con ella. "¿Te importa si salimos un poco más tarde mañana hacia Oregón?"

"Podemos, o puedo conducir a la primera etapa del viaje," ofreció Bella.

Emmett entró por la puerta principal y dominó sobre la respuesta de Edward.

"Una pelea de putas en el 360*, ¿eh?" Emmett resonó desde la entrada.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Si te refieres a que Vicki es una puta y que Rosalie le dio una paliza, entonces sí, hubo una pelea de putas."

Emmett se rió. "Bueno cuéntame que pasó. Alice estuvo llorando y esas cosas y no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo."

Así que Bella contó toda la historia desde cuando Vicki accidentalmente la golpeó a propósito hasta que la policía llamó a su puerta y se llevaron a Rosalie de nuevo a la jurisdicción del delito.

Emmett dejó escapar un silbido cuando Bella terminó su relato. "Perras locas." Y por supuesto lo dijo justo al tiempo que Anthony aparecía después de su siesta dela tarde. Afortunadamente, el niño no era consciente de lo que estaba oyendo.

"¡Hola, Papi!" la cara de Anthony se iluminó cuando vio a su padre apoyado contra la pared de la entrada.

Bella vio cómo Edward se inclinaba para que Anthony pudiera escalar por él.

"Hey, colega," saludó a su hijo. "He oído que has tenido un día que dio miedo."

Anthony asintió. "Rosalie le rompió un diente a Vicki," susurró.

"Sí, siento que tuvieras que ver eso, pero recuerdas que te dije que Vicki nunca te haría daño, y no lo hizo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward.

Anthony sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza.

"Eso es porque tienes un montón de gente a tu alrededor, que nunca permitirá que eso suceda, ¿de acuerdo?," dijo Edward.

Bella suspiró con nostalgia mientras observaba la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía Edward poner en duda que era un buen padre?

"Voy a dar una vuelta con Emmett un rato. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí con Bella?" Edward preguntó. Miró a Bella y sus ojos, se veía lo que su boca no había dicho. Visualmente disculpándose por no preguntar si Anthony podría quedarse antes.

"Quiero ir contigo," declaró Anthony, totalmente preparado para hacer pucheros.

"No puedes, amigo. Esta vez no."

"Pero, Papá, casi no te vi hoy."

"Puede ir con nosotros. No tiene colegio mañana," saltó Emmett.

Edward juró en voz baja mientras se volvió y miró sobre su hombro a Emmett. "No llevaré a mi hijo a pagar la fianza para sacar a alguien de la c-á-r-c-e-l," deletreó la última palabra.

"No tenéis ni siquiera que entrar. Puedes dejarme y dar una vuelta a la manzana y recogernos," sugirió Emmett.

Edward miró a Bella buscando su aprobación, y aunque nunca en un millón de años habría pensado que ella sugeriría tal excursión para un niño pequeño, no podía negarle al pequeño tiempo con su padre, sobre todo cuando ya se había perdido tanto antes.

"Si os quedáis en el coche..." Bella encogió los hombros.

Edward miró hacia el techo. "Esto es digno de Jerry Springer," dijo antes de decirle a Anthony que fuera a ponerse los zapatos. "Te lo juro, si alguno de ustedes me dice alguna mierda sobre esto más adelante..."

"Hoy todo ha sido digno de Jerry Springer. ¿Qué más da una cosa más?" reprendió Emmett.

Edward estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión basándose en el comentario de Emmett, pero Bella tiró de él y le dio un beso en la boca. "Sólo quiere estar con su Papá," dijo en voz baja.

"O le llevas y le muestras que estás ahí para él cuando expresa lo mucho que te necesita y le muestras lo que ese estar allí para un amigo," señaló a Bella "o puedes quedarte en casa con él, pero si lo dejas detrás..."

"Le destrozaré," terminó Edward.

Anthony rápidamente reapareció con sus zapatos desatados y cada uno en el pie equivocado. "¡Estoy listo!" anunció.

"Vamos," Emmett llevó a Anthony por la puerta principal y hacia el coche de Edward. "Demos a estos tortolitos un minuto."

"¿Qué es un tortolito?" Fue la última cosa que Bella y Edward oyeron antes de que Emmett y Anthony desaparecieran tras la puerta cerrada.

"Siento salir así, corriendo, pero tengo que ir," dijo Edward.

"Sí, así es," coincidió Bella. "Rosalie hizo una gran cosa por Anthony hoy, aunque probablemente habría sido mejor si él no hubiese estado allí para presenciarlo."

"Sabes que me vuele loco tener que llevarlo a la cárcel".

"Pues no le lleves _a_ la cárcel, llévale al _lado_ de la cárcel," dijo Bella sonriendo. "En lo que a Anthony respecta, sólo va a dar un paseo en coche con su padre." Bella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. "Su maravilloso e increíble padre."

"Sabe que yo no sabría la mitad de lo que hago si no fuera por ti, ¿verdad?" Edward preguntó mientras sostenía cerca de Bella. "Estoy tan contento de que vengas con nosotros a Oregón." Edward miró a los ojos de Bella por un largo rato, como si fuera a decir algo más. Finalmente sonrió y le susurró: "Te quiero".

"yo también te quiero," contestó Bella mientras se acurrucaba contra él. "Y estaré con todo empacado y listo para pasar toda la semana contigo a partir de mañana."

Edward negó mientras se inclinaba para un beso. "A partir de esta noche. Llegaré a casa en unas pocas horas. Usa tu llave."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:**

-Un Guppy es un tipo de pez.

-Un baby shower es un fiesta que se hace en Estados Unidos (y otros países) cuyo objetivo es ayudar a los padres que esperan o acaban de tener un bebé. A la fiesta se acude y se hace un regalo para el bebé, como ropa, biberones, juguetes... tradicionalmente solo acuden a la fiesta la futura madre y sus amigas y mujeres de su familia tanto propia como política.

-360 es el prefijo de Port Angeles, WA.

-Jerry Springer es el presentador de un programa (The Jerry Springer Show) al que la gente va a resolver sus problemas. La mayoría de las veces acaban discutiendo en el plató.


	30. Capítulo 30 Caravana de Amor

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 30 – Caravana de Amor**

Edward escuchaba en silencio el zumbido de los neumáticos sobre la carretera contemplando no sólo el largo viaje que tenía por delante, sino también el próximo viaje a Oregón.

"No hacía falta que vinieras, ¿sabes?" dijo Emmett, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward.

"Pensé que querías que viniera," Edward miró hacia él.

"Quería usar tu coche. No dije que hiciera falta que _tú_ vinieras en él."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No es problema".

"Parecía que Bella quería que te quedaras con ella," dijo Emmett como observación.

"Bella esta de acuerdo," suspiró Edward. "Con casi todo."

Emmett miró a Edward con una ceja levantada. "Pero eso es bueno, ¿verdad?" preguntó con confusión.

Edward miró sobre su hombro y vio que Anthony estaba sentado tranquilamente en la parte de atrás, con los ojos y oídos fijos en su padre. Y Edward sabía que como se había echado una siesta en casa de Bella, era muy poco probable que Anthony se fuera a dormir pronto.

Por lo tanto, "Sí," fue todo lo que ofreció Edward.

Pronto una señal mostrando unos arcos dorados apareció a la vista y aunque no podía verle, Edward escuchó a Anthony incorporarse en el asiento trasero.

"¡Tengo hambre!" exclamó. "¡Quiero un Happy Meal!"

Emmett miró a Edward. "¿Quieres parar?"

"No tiene hambre," dijo Edward sin entusiasmo. "Sólo quiere el juguete".

"Tengo hambre," discutió Anthony.

"Bella ya te dio de cenar. Lo vi: palitos de pescado y patatas fritas."

"Si, pero mi barriga aun tiene hambre."

Edward suspiró mientras Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No es como si la comida fuera a hacerle daño. Quiero decir... bueno, puede soportar algunas calorías extra."

La mano de Edward deslizó hacia abajo desde donde la tenía apoyaba en la mejilla mientras se inclinaba contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" le preguntó a la defensiva.

"Nada malo," Emmett se defendió. "Es sólo que he vi al hijo de Craig en la feria de la salud justo la semana pasada," dijo de su mutuo compañero de trabajo," y ese niño tiene sólo tres años, pero es alto, como Craig... y tu mides como metro ochenta."

"¿Y?" Edward preguntó con indignación. Y luego, antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, añadió: "Mi hermana era así de pequeña."

Unos pocos segundos pasaron y Emmett alcanzó los controles del estéreo y jugueteó con ellos. Por un momento, Edward pensó que su desliz no había sido detectado.

Pero entonces Emmett le miró.

"Te conozco, desde hace cuento... ¿seis o siete años? Y ni una vez has mencionado el hecho de que tienes una hermana." Y luego, por supuesto, porque Emmett es Emmett, "¿Está buena?"

Edward ignoró la pregunta, y Emmett confundió la falta de reconocimiento con ira.

"Sólo estoy bromeando," dijo riendo. "Ya sabes que ni siquiera estoy buscando."

"Eso es lo que quieres que le diga a Rosalie cuando pregunte," dijo Edward, cobrando vida de nuevo.

Emmett frunció el ceño entonces, y su comportamiento jovial y juguetón desapareció. "Crees que soy un blandengue por ir a sacarla de la cárcel, ¿no?"

"Yo no dije eso," dijo Edward. Y no lo creía... bueno, ya no. Al principio, cuando Emmett mencionó que Rosalie le había llamado y que él la iba a ayudar, Edward se había desalentado por el recuerdo de cómo Rosalie había terminado la relación por otra persona, y cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, recurrió a toda prisa a Emmett.

Entonces Edward consideró cómo se sentía acerca de Bella, y cómo se sentiría si ella decidiese dejarle por alguien que no cargase con todo lo que él acarreaba; alguien que pudiera darle más de lo que podía. Por supuesto, al igual que Emmett había tenido que dejar ir a Rosalie, Edward tendría que dejar ir a Bella, pero eso no significaba que todos los días que estuvieran separados él dejaría de tener la esperanza y rezaría por que ella volvería a él. Por supuesto, pondría buena cara, diciendo que era ella la que salía perdiendo y que no le importaba, al igual que hizo Emmett. Pero en su interior Edward sabía que sería medio hombre y que él la dejaría volver de nuevo en mismo segundo que tuviera la oportunidad.

Como Emmett.

"No, no lo creo," dijo Edward. "Lo entiendo."

"Mm," gruñó Emmett. No entró en detalles, porque sabía que no era necesario.

Se las arreglaron para pasar el primer establecimiento de comida rápida sin detenerse, pero cuando se acercaban al siguiente, veinte kilómetros más adelante en la carretera, tanto de Emmett como Anthony estaban lloriqueando por algo de sustento. Edward estaba listo para comer también, así pasaron a través de la ventanilla para coches antes de continuar su viaje.

"Estoy pensando en pedirle a Bella que venga a vivir conmigo," Edward dijo rápidamente, a pocas millas de Port Ángeles.

"Whoa." Emmett alargó la el brazo y apagó la calefacción.

"Si," dijo Edward, sintiendo lo enorme que era su revelación ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta. "Lo sé."

"Sabía que las cosas iban bien, pero no sabía que iban _tan_ bien," dijo Emmett.

"No es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?" Edward dijo, confesando su preocupación más importante.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Soy la última persona de quién deberías recibir consejo sobre relaciones." Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó. "Pero, si sientes que es lo correcto, entonces... no sé... ¿Has sopesado los pros y los contras y todo eso?" Emmett miró tímidamente de nuevo a Anthony a través del espejo retrovisor, antes de esperar respuesta de Edward.

Edward torturó su pelo por un momento tirando de él. "Ese es el problema," dijo. "Si pienso en los pros y contras desde el punto de vista de Bella, hay un montón de contras. Pero si lo pienso desde mi perspectiva, hay un montón de pros y solo una cosa en contra."

"¿Cual es?" preguntó Emmett, masticando si segunda cheese burger.

"Si le pido que se mude en este momento, podría potencialmente estropear todo lo que tenemos entre nosotros y destruir esta relación por completo," contestó Edward.

"Pues espera," Emmett se encogió de hombros.

La carcajada que soltó Edward después era sin humor. "¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" puso los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo. "¿Sabes cuantas veces en esta pasada semana he estado a punto de flaquear y pedírselo? Es como si la pregunta tuviera voluntad propia y se estuviera muriendo por salir."

Emmett volvió a encoger los hombros. "Entonces pídeselo."

Si Edward hubiera tenido la certeza de tener toda la atención de Emmett cuando Emmett hizo esa declaración, probablemente le habría preguntado a su amigo si había oído una palabra de las que había estado diciendo en los últimos quince minutos.

Pero Edward estaba seguro que _no_ tenía toda la atención de Emmett, ya que se acababan de meter en un aparcamiento en frente de la estación de policía de Port Ángeles.

Emmett apagó el coche y se sentó en silencio, mirando fijamente a las puertas de cristal delante de él. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos en el coche, Edward se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de la conversación se había centrado en él, y su relación con Bella. Emmett probablemente tenía algo que decir acerca de Rosalie, pero no había tenido oportunidad.

"¿Es esto incómodo?," Preguntó Edward mientras señalaba hacia la oficina del condado ante ellos.

La pregunta sorprendió Emmett, como si hubiera olvidado que Edward estaba sentado a su lado.

"Ella dijo que quería más," dijo Emmett en voz baja. Miró más allá de Edward por la ventana del lado del copiloto, luchando por confesar su humillación sobre cómo Rosalie lo había descartado.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio. No parecía como si Emmett realmente quisiera su opinión.

"Estaba tan cabreado," Emmett hervía. "Rompí dos de mis tazas para cerveza favoritas porque simplemente tenía que romper algo, ¿sabes?"

Edward asintió.

"No debería estar aquí," anunció, golpeando su puño contra el reposabrazos de la puerta. "¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ¿Piensa que me puede tirar como basura pasada y luego llamarme cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles? ¿Dónde están todos esos guaperas ricos, eh? ¿Por qué no llama a uno de ellos? "

Edward, pesado por el cansancio, apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas. "Rosalie era sólo una chica de pueblo en busca de una experiencia de la gran ciudad. Probablemente pensó que la seguirías."

"No me pidió que la siguiera," dijo Emmett con todo de burla. Solo dijo que ella tenía que ir."

"Y se fue," señaló Edward. "Y volvió de nuevo."

"Pero no lo hizo, de todas formas." Emmett miró a Edward. "Ya sabes que se está mudando."

"Pero no se ha ido todavía."

"¡Eso es porque está en la cárcel!" resonó la voz de Emmett.

"¿Vas a sentarse ahí y pretender que ella no podía haber llamado a Bella para que viniese a pagar la fianza? Te llamó por alguna razón, Em."

"Porque sabe que soy un tonto y que vendría aquí con la polla entre las piernas como un pu..." Emmett censuró su lenguaje por el bien de Anthony.

"Ella llamó porque todo lo que esta locura de viaje retorcido hizo fue hacerse darse cuenta de una cosa."

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco a Edward como una pausa dramática. "¿Y de qué?"

"Que no puedes encontrar lo que no has perdido."

Era algo que su madre le había dicho una vez cuando tenía siete años y se había separado de ella en unos grandes almacenes en Seattle. La había buscado frenéticamente durante lo que parecieron horas antes de que, finalmente, tuvo el buen sentido de decirle a un vendedor que no podía encontrar a su madre. Después de un avisó se enviara, Esme, hinchada con el embarazo, caminó cojeando hasta Edward y le abrazó con sus brazos con fuerza. El miedo, la soledad y la frustración de la situación se estrellaron contra Edward tan pronto como olió el olor familiar de su madre y él comenzó a sollozar sin descanso. Hizo un esfuerzo por decirle a su madre, una y otra, que no podía encontrarla.

"No se puede encontrar lo que no has perdido, cariño," le había susurrado en voz baja mientras lo mecía para calmarlo.

Las palabras eran raras y Edward estaba seguro de que no había comprendido plenamente su significado, pero aún así, le dieron una extraña sensación de confort.

Y mientras Edward miraba a Emmett arrastrarse penosamente hacia la entrada de la estación de policía, esperó que las palabras también le dieran paz a su amigo.

"¿Papá?" Anthony había estado extrañamente callado hasta ese momento.

"¿Sí, colega?" Edward se giró para poder mirar a su hijo.

"¿Por que tuvimos que volver aquí?," preguntó.

Edward vio que Anthony estaba claramente asustado, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que Anthony reconocería el entorno de Port Ángeles. Se había dado cuenta que estaba de vuelta en la misma ciudad donde había visto a Vicki por última vez.

"Rosalie necesita que la lleven a casa," Edward se limitó a decir.

"¿Rosalie está aquí?" Anthony arrugó la nariz confuso.

"Sí. Volvió a decirle a la policía que Vicki es una persona mala," dijo Edward, estirando la verdad sólo un poco.

"¿Hizo eso?" Anthony se sentó con la espalda recta, con una mirada de asombrado en su rostro. "¿Así que la policía llevará a Vicki a la cárcel?"

"Ojala," murmuró Edward en voz baja.

Y treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Rosalie y Emmett volvieron al coche, Edward se enteró de que había conseguido su deseo.

"Tuvo una orden de arresto por incumplimiento de comparecencia. La oficina del Fiscal del Distrito no nos dijo para qué, pero no presentó cargos contra Rose," dijo Emmett, como si su equipo acabara de anotar el gol del triunfo.

Rosalie estuvo en silencio, la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y levemente teñidos de rojo porque había estado llorando antes. Edward notó que parecía agotada también. Él asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió y luego renunció a su asiento en la parte delantera y se deslizó a la parte posterior junto a Anthony para el viaje a casa.

Mientras viajaban de regreso a Forks, de vez en cuando Emmett y Rosalie intercambiar palabras en voz baja, baja. Sabiendo que ellos no querían una audiencia durante cualquier posible reconciliación, Edward encontró un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y jugó a las tres en raya con Anthony, que parecía tener una afinidad voraz por el juego.

En poco tiempo, Emmett estaba dejando a Rosalie en su coche antes de dirigirse a casa de Bella para recoger el modo de transporte de Emmett, al que normalmente se hace referencia como un coche.

"Gracias por dejarme conducir tu coche y todo eso," dijo Emmett mientras le entregaba las llaves de Edward y los dos hombres intercambiaron asientos.

"No hay problema," dijo Edward. Se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto y vio que Anthony había quedado dormido por fin.

"¿Te está esperando en tu casa?" Preguntó Emmett, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el apartamento de Bella que estaba a oscuras.

"Sí." Edward trató de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar en su rostro ante la idea de ir a su casa con Bella.

Emmett lo notó. "Ella es la definitiva, ¿no?"

Edward pensó por un momento, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. "Sí. Creo que lo es."

"Bueno, espero que todavía te sientas de esa manera después de pasar cada minuto del día juntos durante una semana," dijo Emmett, a sus palabras le siguió una risa macabra. "Pásalo bien, tío," dijo por encima del hombro.

El escudo de buen humor de Edward causó que la advertencia de Emmett escurriera sobre él como una mancha de aceite por encima del agua mientras se subía al coche y se dirigió hacia su casa.

La luz del porche estaba encendida cuando llegó allí, ya pesar de que la camioneta de Bella se encontraba estacionada en la acera, Edward sabía que ella había dejado la luz como una señal de su presencia.

Él sonrió ante el gesto mientras sacaba el cuerpo de Anthony, relajado por el sueño, del coche. Tan silenciosamente como fue posible lo llevó por las escaleras y lo metió en la cama antes de encontrar a Bella dormida en medio de su cama.

Edward se quedó en la puerta y la observó un momento, gustándole el aspecto que tenía ella sobre sus sábanas. Ella había encendido la radio de la mesilla de noche, probablemente por el ruido de las interferencias que zumbaba suavemente de fondo.

Rápidamente, Edward se duchó antes de meterse en su lado de la cama. Con cuidado, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y llevó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Tocó suavemente con los labios su cuello antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y los últimos acordes de Hotel California de los Eagles le ayudaron a dormir.

'*'

Edward estaba más descansado de lo que se había sentido en meses cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Alargó el brazo buscando el calor del cuerpo de Bella, pero su mano se encontró con una superficie de sábanas frías en su lugar. Frotándose la cara, Edward se incorporó y echó un vistazo al reloj de su alarma.

9:16 am

"¡Mierda!" exclamó mientras apartó las mantas. Con cuidado, colocó su erección matutina y se puso los pantalones del pijama antes de bajar por las escaleras, donde encontró a Bella y Anthony en la cocina.

"¡He hecho galletas!" Anthony dijo tan pronto como vio a su padre.

Edward pasó la mano por el pelo de Anthony en respuesta antes de dirigirse a Bella. "Me quedé dormido. Debíamos estar ya de camino."

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Dijiste que saldríamos más tarde, así que pensé que eso significaba que querías salir después del tráfico de la mañana. Si nos vamos en los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos, estaremos bien."

La adrenalina desapareció y Edward se relajó contra la encimera. Miró por encima de la abundante comida delante de él y frunció el ceño. "¿De dónde ha salido todo esto?"

"Anthony no se queda dormido," dijo Bella divertida. "Así que, estábamos en la tienda a las siete de esta mañana porque no había nada comestible en la casa."

"Oh. Claro. Lo siento," se disculpó Edward.

"No, tiene sentido. No estarás durante una semana. No quieres que la comida se quede aquí pudriéndose. Sólo compré un par de cosas para el desayuno y para el camino. De esta forma cuando estemos listos para salir, no tenemos que preocuparnos de las paradas de última hora. ¿Está todo listo? "

Edward sonrió porque sabía que Bella esperaba que el no lo estuviese, pero lo estaba. "Sí". Luego le dio un beso rápido en la frente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para darse una ducha. "¡Guardarme una de esas galletas, Anthony!" dijo por encima del hombro.

"¡Lo haré!" Anthony respondió.

Cuando Edward salió de la ducha, emergió del baño para encontrarse a Bella de pie frente a su cama mirando en la bolsa de lona que tenía previsto llevar con él.

"Si querías echarle un buen vistazo a mi ropa interior, solo tenías que pedirlo," dijo Edward justo antes de besarla con propiedad, había tenido la oportunidad de lavarse los dientes.

Bella le devolvió el beso antes de apartarse. "No me tientes."

"¿Quién está tentando?" Edward dejó caer mientras presionaba su erección contra el muslo de ella.

"Edward, Anthony se encuentra al otro lado del distribuidor cogiendo algunos juguetes para el camino. Sólo le llevará unos pocos minutos."

"Sólo _me_ llevará unos minutos," Edward movió las cejas sugestivamente.

"Sí, bueno, a ti quizás te llevé solo unos minutos, pero yo me quedaré sintiéndome excitada y molesta durante las cinco horas y media que se tarda en llegar a donde vamos," Bella hizo un mohín.

"Te sientas delante junto a mí. Ponte falda y haré que valga la pena", Edward susurró seductoramente en su oído.

"¡Oh, tú!" ella le dio un manotazo jugando y salió de la habitación.

Pero cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando estaban todos de pie en la entrada cargando el coche, Edward se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado y puesto una falda. Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo y ella se ruborizó.

'*'

La primera hora del viaje se pasó escuchando a Anthony probando su suerte a la hora de contar chistes, llamando con antelación a los hoteles ya que tanto Edward como Bella habían hecho reservas para diferentes lugares, clasificación un itinerario y haciendo una lista de compras Navideñas. En realidad, esta último sólo se refería a Bella. Este sería el primer año que Edward tenía que hacer compras por Navidad y no necesitaba una lista para comprar algo a Anthony y Bella.

Anthony había dejado perfectamente claro que juguetes tenía la esperanza de abrir en la mañana de Navidad, y Bella... bueno... si hicieran llaves para las casas decoradas con diamantes…

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto por ahí?" Preguntó Bella mientras suavemente le tocó el brazo.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. "Sólo pensaba las cosas que tengo que conseguir," respondió enigmáticamente. Bella no le presionó, y Edward estaba seguro de que ella pensaba que él estaba hablando acerca de regalos.

Después de una hora, Bella se agachó y sacó un viejo Etch-A-Sketch de juguete y se lo dio a Anthony.

"Era mío cuando yo era pequeña," le dijo. "¿Crees que te gustará jugar con él?"

"¿Cómo funciona?" preguntó Anthony, mientras movía frenéticamente los botones.

"Giras ese botón de ahí," Bella señaló, "para pintar un dibujo, y giras ese otro de allí para borrar."

Anthony lo probó, y antes de que Edward y Bella se dieran cuenta, había pasado otra hora.

"¿Qué más tienes en esa bolsa de trucos tuya?" Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

"¿Te gustaría saberlo?" respondió Bella coquetamente mientras movía dos dedos como si caminaran, subiendo por el muslo de Edward.

"Shh... me estás matando, mujer," Edward le dijo.

"Sí, bueno, ¿qué crees que me haces tú a mí?" Bella replicó. "Frotándote contra mía de esa manera y después - nada."

Edward sonrió mientras miraba hacia el asiento trasero a través del espejo retrovisor. "Pronto, cariño. Pronto."

Pronto significaba tan pronto como Anthony lograra conciliar el sueño, y como estaba descansado después de una noche completa de sueño reparador, no fue hasta después del almuerzo y dos paradas para ir al baño que los párpados de Anthony finalmente comenzaron a decaer.

"Me alegro de que finalmente decidiéramos no conducir tu camioneta," dijo Edward en voz baja.

Bella lo miró confusa. "¿Por qué?"

"Los asientos están mucho más separados," Edward sonrió justo antes de descansar la palma de la mano en la parte superior del muslo de Bella.

La forma en que miró hacia atrás al asiento trasero hacia Anthony era un toque a Edward de que ella sabía exactamente lo que buscaba.

Y las rodillas ligeramente entreabiertas y la ausencia de ropa interior que descubrió cuando su mano rozó por debajo de la falda confirmaron, sin lugar a dudas, que ella sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Fue el espectáculo que más podía ponerle la polla dura: Bella, sonrojada por el esfuerzo de tratar de permanecer en silencio, retorciéndose y gimiendo bajo la ayuda de su mano. Sus piernas flexionadas colocándose a si misma para concederle el máximo acceso. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por el esfuerzo de aferrarse al asiento debajo de ella. Le bailaban los ojos abriéndolos y cerrándolos mientras cedía bajo las sensaciones abrumadoras que le estaban siendo otorgadas. Mientras los dedos de Edward se clavaban, expandían y se deslizaban sobre el sexo de Bella, su propia erección crecía dolorosamente mientras veía y escuchaba a Bella acercándose a su clímax.

Justo cuando Edward sintió la sensación abrumadora de que se iba a correr en los pantalones, Bella acercó la mano y le bajó la cremallera. Incluso su ropa interior no le pudo contener cuando le liberó de los confines de su prisión de tela vaquera.

Bella no perdió el tiempo y se inclinó hacia él para probarle en reciprocidad por la felicidad que a la que él le había llevado. Edward movió rápidamente su mano derecha a la parte posterior de su cabeza, en silencio guiándola, mientras sus ojos miraban la carretera que tenía ante él.

"¡Aaah!" Edward gritó mientras se desvió de forma inesperada. "¡No muerdas!"

Antes de que Bella pudiera ofrecer una explicación, la iluminación de luces rojas y azules se apoderó del interior del coche. Y entonces un auge de voz vino por un altavoz.

"¡Deténgase!"

"¡Mierda!" Edward escupió mientras trataba de maniobrar el coche al arcén de la carretera al mismo tiempo tratando de metérsela de nuevo en los pantalones.

"Simplemente bájate la camisa," Bella gesticulaba frenéticamente. "¿Crees que nos vio? ¿Crees que sabe lo que estábamos haciendo?"

Edward no respondió. Después de subir la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, buscó en la guantera la tarjeta de su seguro, y luego sacó su licencia de conducir antes de bajar la ventanilla.

"Buenos días", saludó el oficial de policía mientras tomaba un vistazo en el interior del coche. "¿Algún problemilla para mantenerse en la carretera hoy?"

"No, señor," respondió Edward con prontitud. La experiencia le había enseñado a responder con rapidez, con respeto y con tan poco contacto visual posible.

"¿Ha estado bebiendo?" preguntó el oficial, yendo rápidamente al grano.

"No, en absoluto," prometió Edward, girándose para que el representante de la ley pudiera ver la sinceridad en su rostro.

Anthony, que se había despertado por la repentina sacudida del coche estaba mirando a la policía con miedo y asombro.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"Nada. todo está bien," dijo a Bella para calmarlo.

El oficial de policía no se inmutó por la preocupación de Anthony y se comenzó a preguntar a Edward acerca de dónde venía y hacia dónde se dirigía.

"Usted iba a cinco millas* por hora por debajo del límite de velocidad durante unas dos millas* antes de dar un volantazo," dijo mientras miraba a través del vehículo a Bella.

"Uh, sí. Lo siento. Me pareció que el coche estaba haciendo un zumbido extraño. Creo que me preocupé un poco por escucharlo," mintió Edward perfectamente. "Di el volantazo cuando ella accidentalmente golpeó su refresco en mi lado del coche." Edward cogió la taza con tapa que estaba apoyada entre él y Bella en la consola central y lo sacudió de manera convincente. "No me di cuenta que estaba vacío."

"Mmhm," El oficial de policía no parecía convencido, pero lo más probable es que la llamada para comprobar la matrícula de Edward no diera ningún resultado, porque le entregó su licencia y seguro a Edward y le advirtió a Edward que prestara más atención y que asegúrese de conducir a los límites de velocidad.

"¿Qué demonios, Bella?" Edward preguntó, una vez estuvieron de nuevo a salvo en la carretera. "Mamadas 101* - ¡No se muerde!"

"Bueno, pero he leído un artículo en una revista que decía que morder haría que te corrieras más rápido," hizo hincapié en el hecho de susurrar para que a Anthony no le fuese fácil descifrar lo que decían.

"¿Qué clase de artículo de la revista retorcido era?" Edward preguntó con su voz normal antes de mirar hacia Bella. "Nunca muerdas. No me importa lo que leas o escuches. Nunca me muerdas".

"No fue tan fuerte," Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Ni siquiera lo puedes considerar un mordisco. Era más bien un mordisquito."

"Sé lo que sentía, y no fue ningún mordisquito. Me mordiste," Edward se enfurruñó en su asiento.

"Lo siento," Bella le dijo con sinceridad.

"Estás oficialmente castigada hasta nuevo aviso," Edward hizo un mohín, implacable.

Por supuesto, Edward solo hablaba medio en serio. Estaba irritado por el incidente con la policía, y nervioso por la falta de eyaculación, pero no estaba realmente interesado en negarle nada a Bella. De todos modos, su comentario fue contraproducente y Bella, que se había saciado con su orgasmo, hizo mucho porque él se lamentara.

Sus piernas largas y delgadas necesitaron un masaje profundo y sensual con crema. Sus labios gruesos y sensuales, aspiraron y tiraron de la pajita mientras bebía agua, y para protegerlos de la humedad, se aseguró de cubrirlos con abundante brillo de labios. Su sujetador de seda negra azabache debió retorcerse y amontonarse debajo de sus pechos, porque, tan pronto cuando no hubo otros coches en la distancia, frente a ellos o a los lados, Bella se levantó la camisa para ajustarlo.

"Oops," dijo cuando tiró demasiado firmemente y su tenso pezón rosado tenso se asomó por la parte de arriba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, la señal que les daba la bienvenida a Salem, Oregón, no era el uno palo erecto en las inmediaciones.

"Según el mapa, el hotel está a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante," dijo Bella, manteniendo su farsa de docilidad.

Edward gruñó en respuesta moviéndose en su asiento para aliviar su malestar.

"Tengo que hacer pis," anunció Anthony, ansioso y deseoso de ser liberado del coche.

"Ya casi hemos llegado, cariño. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?" Bella le preguntó.

"Sólo un poco," enfatizó.

El hotel llego a la vista después de eso y Edward entró en el aparcamiento y comenzó a luchar con el equipaje, mientras que Bella llevaba a Anthony al interior antes de pasar por el proceso de ingreso.

Su habitación estaba en el quinto piso y tenía una vista de los arbolados límites de la propiedad.

"Esto es precioso," dijo Bella mientras miraba por la ventana.

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola mientras ella sacaba su maleta a la pequeña habitación que albergaba una cama pequeña, dejando la cama de matrimonio libre para... ¿Anthony?

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Edward. Se dio cuenta de Bella trataba de ocultar una sonrisa al contestar.

"Seguramente no esperarás que Anthony vaya a dormir solo en un lugar extraño. Por otra parte, la tentación sería demasiado para mí, al estar castigada y todo eso," explicó.

"Bella," Edward abrió la boca para quejarse.

"No quiero dormir solo," se apresuró a confirmar Anthony, en caso de que Edward fuese a desestimar la declaración de Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño hacia Bella. _¿Por qué se tiene que poner ese pensamiento en la cabeza de Anthony? ¿Y qué le parecía tan gracioso?_

Para cuando terminaron de desempacar sus cosas, Anthony estaba listo para cenar, e incluso Edward tenía que admitir que estaba famélico. No queriendo pasar mucho más tiempo en el coche, Edward encontró una pizzería cerca y ordenó algo para llevar.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan para mañana?" Preguntó Bella a Edward durante la cena. No había ningún indicio de jugueteos en su voz.

"Voy a ver a Santa," respondió Anthony.

Bella miró a Edward y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno lo mejor es quitárselo del camino."

"Hay que ir temprano entonces, antes de que se llene con demasiada gente. Porque si quieres ir a la Seguridad Social, vas a necesitar un montón de tiempo. Probablemente te harán dar mil vueltas," dijo Bella.

Edward también esperaba esto. De hecho, su plan inicial era llevar a Anthony a ver a Santa en el fin de semana, para asé él poder utilizar los días laborables para encargarse de todos los asuntos oficiales que tenía que hacer. Pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que Anthony iba a ser incorregible hasta que él pudiera ver a Santa, y después de haber viajado desde tan lejos, Edward no tenía el corazón para hacer a Anthony esperar.

También estaba la cuestión de visitar abuelo Antonio y Edward tenía que lidiar con eso también. Hay varios factores que ondeaban como banderas rojas y por esa razón, Edward se había evitado informar a Antonio de su plan de visita. Edward no había podido obtener ninguna información del abuelo de Anthony más allá del centro de atención donde residía. No tenía idea de si el hombre estaba mentalmente en posición como para interactuar con Anthony o si iba a ser beligerante hacia Edward. Cuando expresó su preocupación a Bella, decidieron que Bella llevaría a Anthony a comprar zapatos nuevos, mientras Edward se reunía con el padre de Jessica y determinara si sería seguro para Anthony visitarlo.

La tarde pasó rápidamente hacia la noche y mucho antes de que el sol desapareciera detrás de los árboles, Anthony estaba en caza de su cepillo de dientes y el pijama y mendigando por comenzar su ritual de antes de acostarse.

"¿Me puedo bañar?" pidió Anthony.

Edward levantó una ceja hacia su hijo antes de alcanzar y hacerle cosquillas Anthony. "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hijo?"

Anthony soltó una risita.

"¿Podría esto tener algo que ver con que cierta persona va a ver a Santa Claus mañana?" supuso Bella.

"Cuando soy bueno, Santa siempre me trae muchos regalos", declaró Anthony dándolo por hecho.

"Sabes que eso es durante todo el año, ¿no? No sólo antes de Navidad," reprochó Edward.

"Pero, pero ..." balbuceó Anthony.

"Bueno, se de muy buena fuente que has sido muy bueno durante todo el año. Tu maestra me lo dijo," Bella le guiñó un ojo.

Anthony encontró sus palabras para morirse de la risa. "¡Tú eres mi maestra!"

El cielo teñido de azul se volvió negro y Edward concedió el deseo de su hijo de un baño lleno de espuma. Mientras preparaba el agua, podía oír a Bella moverse en la habitación contigua, colgando ropa en el armario, sacando artículos de aseo y explorando su entorno. Cuando Edward salió del baño con Anthony envuelto en una toalla, vio que se había tomado la molestia de colocar el pijama de Anthony y abrir su lado de la cama. Por supuesto, más allá del gesto considerado, Edward vio que ella estaba reiterando que no iba a dormir con él. Lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido en su dirección y ella le devolvió una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Quieres ducharte primero?" preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Es toda tuya," respondió Edward rotundamente.

Bella usó las instalaciones con rapidez, y cuando salió, su pelo ondulado estaba oscurecido por la humedad y la camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de yoga ocultaban su cuerpo lo justo para el dar con el punto de excitación óptima de Edward. Él murmuró obscenidades en voz baja por el dolor de la hinchazón entre las piernas.

"Me estoy muriendo aquí," susurró.

Si ella le escuchó, no hizo el menor indicio de haberlo hecho. En su lugar, puso a Anthony una película en el canal de Disney antes de dirigirse hacia la cama.

"Estoy agotada. Este viaje realmente me consumió," dijo.

La mandíbula de Edward casi tocó el suelo. "¿Te vas a la cama? Pero son sólo..." hizo una pausa para consultar su reloj, "¡Ni siquiera es nueve!"

Bella ahogó un bostezo. "Lo sé, pero estoy muy cansada. Y rígido." Luego procedió a separar sus tobillos y doblar la cintura, mirando a Edward entre sus piernas.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia ella. "Oh, traviesa..." Ella sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo.

"Buenas noches," dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Por primera vez en la vida de Edward, una ducha fría no funcionaba.

Después de meterse en la cama una media hora más tarde, Edward empezó a pensar que Bella le había estado diciendo la verdad, que estaba francamente cansada, porque no había escuchado ni pío de su habitación e incluso Anthony estaba profundamente dormido, a pesar de la siesta que se había echado en el camino.

Sin embargo, las hormonas que rabian en Edward se negaban a concederle el descanso. Trató de pensar en las cosas que esperaba ser capaz de averiguar acerca de Anthony visitando a su abuelo, trató de pensar en la unidad de almacenamiento que en algún lugar de la ciudad albergaba muchas de las pertenencias de Anthony. Trató de pensar en si tendría o no que alquilar un remolque para llevar las cosas a casa. Trató de pensar en el niño que suavemente roncaba a su lado y cual sería su reacción al de ver algo familiar después de tener su vida trastocada durante tanto tiempo.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas podía ocupar la mente de Edward lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar el caliente, palpitante e hinchado miembro que no le dejaba un minuto de paz.

Finalmente, cuando no podía aguantar más, Edward apartó las mantas y caminó firmemente por la habitación y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Se sorprendió al ver que la luz que Anthony había insistido en mantener encendida ocultó el hecho de que la habitación de Bella estaba iluminada también.

Ella estaba sentada en el medio de la cama mirando a la puerta como si hubiera esperado a Edward caminar a través de él en cualquier momento.

"Me estás matando," le dijo.

"¿Yo?" Bella preguntó inocentemente. "Yo no soy la que dejó a nadie a medias."

"Y yo no soy el que mordió a alguien donde nadie debe ser mordido."

"No te hice daño. Ni siquiera dejé marca."

"Si lo hiciste."

"Déjame ver".

Edward estaba demasiado dispuesto a conceder tener su polla en manos de Bella. Rápidamente cerró la puerta antes de, casi corriendo, arrastrarse sobre la cama. Bella no perdió tiempo en comenzar su simulada inspección.

"¿Dónde está la marca?" preguntó ella, con el rostro a escasos centímetros de su erección.

"Ahí mismo," señaló Edward a nada en particular, no podía concentrarse al estar tan cerca de ser puesto fuera de su miseria.

"¿Dónde? ¿aquí?" Preguntó Bella mientras frotaba su pulgar suavemente por la punta en la parte inferior de su polla.

"Mmm," murmuró Edward.

"¿O aquí?" sus labios besaron suavemente la base de la punta.

"Sí, ahí mismo." Pero las palabras de Edward tenía menos que ver con la evidencia de una lesión y más que ver con la esperanza de que ella 'la besara para hacerle sentir mejor."

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando Bella deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su longitud, y la cabeza rozó la parte posterior de su garganta, él estaba seguro de que vio las estrellas.

Y aunque Edward no tenía ninguna duda acerca de los fuertes sentimientos que él y Bella compartían hacia el otro, no había ninguna pretensión de hacer el amor cuando finalmente cedieron a las horas de deseo. Agarrándose uno al otro salvajemente, se cayeron de la cama al suelo, antes de terminar contra la pared donde follaron como fieras salvajes.

"Eso," dijo Edward momentos después mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento "es lo que quiero para Navidad."

Bella se rió y se volvió hacia su lado, en busca, ahora, de suavidad y cariño. "Lo escribiré en mi lista."

Mientras yacían juntos escuchando los ruidos apagados de la noche, los pensamientos de Edward sobre las cosas que esperaba lograr se volvieron miedos.

"Este viaje podría ser regresivo para Anthony," dijo de pronto. "Ya sabes, con su terapia y todo."

"También podría hacer maravillas para él," dijo Bella con optimismo. "Él es muy fuerte."

Edward sabía que ella tenía razón, pero siempre había sido su lema tener esperanza en lo mejor, pero esperar lo peor, y ese era exactamente el mantra que había adoptado para el viaje a Oregón.

Se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando todo salió sin contratiempos.

Todo comenzó temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward se despertó y arrastró de vuelta a la habitación principal y se metió en la cama con Anthony. Después de una hora, que pareció apenas cinco minutos, Anthony despertó y saltó sobre Edward.

"¡Date prisa! ¡Tenemos que levantarnos para no perdernos a Santa!" instó.

"No nos vamos a perder Santa," dijo Edward aturdido mientras ponía a Anthony de nuevo a la cama.

"Sí agh," insistió Anthony. "Nos lo perderemos."

Bella se despertó poco después y entretuvo a Anthony preparándole y perfeccionando su lista de Navidad, lo que permitió a Edward el tiempo que necesitaba para despertarse de verdad. Después de completar su rutina matutina, Edward se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"¿En serio has _levantado_ la tapa del inodoro?" preguntó con sorpresa.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Tu la bajas para mí, yo la levantó para ti."

Edward se apoyó en la mesa y miró a Bella con admiración mientras esta interactuaba con Anthony. Ella levantó la vista y le sorprendió mirando. Ella miró hacia abajo a la ropa que había elegido para ponerse ese día como si le estuviera ofendido a él.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó ella.

"Múdat..."* Edward se calló rápidamente. No podía creer lo que casi se le escapa. ¡Casi le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él!

Y ahora ella le miraba como si fuera la persona más borde del planeta, como si él le hubiese dicho que se quitara de en medio.

"Películas. ¿Le llevamos a ver una?" Edward señaló a Anthony, en un intento de arreglarlo.

"¿Crees que tendremos tiempo?" Bella preguntó, sin darse cuenta del desliz de Edward.

"Probablemente no," dijo Edward. "Olvídalo."

Parecía demasiado pronto para a salir del hotel, pero para cuando Edward echó gasolina y visitaron una restaurante de gofres que Anthony había pedido llamándolo por su nombre, el centro comercial llevaba abierto más de una hora.

Cuando llegaron, Edward se sorprendió al descubrir que Anthony no tenía ningún interés en enorme espacio imitando el taller de Santa en el medio del centro comercial. En cambio, insistió en que Santa estaba en el segundo piso del centro comercial. Para apaciguarlo, Bella y Edward le permitieron guiar el camino.

"Oh Dios mío," exclamó Bella cuando Anthony les hizo entrar en un estudio de fotografía. Allí, sentado en un sillón en una de los espacios fotográficos estaba un hombre que se parecía a Santa, incluso si no llevara el traje rojo grande. "Es igualito a Santa," le susurró a Edward.

Una vendedora de la que Edward no se había percatado escuchó a Bella.

"Ese es Santa Carl," susurró para que Anthony no la escuchara. "Todos los niños piensan que él es el verdadero por su barba. Es de verdad."

Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de mantener sujeto a Anthony, que se esforzaba por acercarse al icono de las fiestas.

"Así que, supongo que necesitamos una cita o algo así, ¿verdad?" Bella preguntó.

"Por lo general si, pero teníamos una sesión programada con gemelos que se acaba de cancelar. Si quieren pasar ahora, puede sacarse su foto con Santa," señaló a Anthony.

Anthony no necesitaba oír más. Corrió hacia el hombre alegre y esperó hasta que "Santa" se agachó y puso a Anthony en su regazo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó Santa.

"¡Soy yo, Anthony! ¿Te acuerdas?" Anthony preguntó.

"¡Oh, Anthony! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" preguntó Santa. Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero rápidamente fue humillado por la siguiente pregunta de Santa. "¿Tejiste esas cintas a través de las ruedas de tu abuelo, la Navidad pasada?"

"Lo intenté, pero era demasiado difícil," respondió Anthony. "La abuela los atados en los mangos de todas formas."

"Bueno, este año eres más mayor. Tal vez serás capaz de hacerlo esta Navidad."

Edward no se dio de que Bella le había cogido de la mano hasta que ella la apretó.

"Bueno, no sé dónde está mi abuelo," Anthony le dijo a Santa como si estuviera esperando que el hombre de la barba se lo dijera.

"¿Oh? ¿Te mudaste?" Santa le preguntó.

Anthony asintió. "Vivo en la casa de mi padre ahora." Anthony señaló a Edward.

Edward sonrió ligeramente, deseando al mismo tiempo poder comunicarse silenciosamente con este Santa y advertirle de no preguntar nada más acerca de los abuelos de Anthony.

Santa miró a Edward de arriba abajo. "Bueno, tu padre se ve muy contento contigo, ¿y sabes por qué?" esperó mientras Anthony negó con la cabeza. "Porque has sido un chico muy bueno este año. ¿Y sabes lo que ganan los chicos buenos en Navidad?"

"¡Deseos Navideños!" Anthony gritó.

Santa pareció desconcertado por un momento. "Bueno, yo iba a decir regalos," se rió entre dientes, "pero creo que a veces los regalos se desean, ¿no es así?"

Anthony asintió.

"¿Así que, qué estás deseando este año, Anthony?"

"Um... una motocicleta y un tren y una pelota de béisbol y poner cintas en la silla de ruedas de mi abuelo."

Santa soltó una carcajada. "Apuesto a que eso le gustaría, Anthony."

"¿Me puedes decir dónde está? ¿Está en el cielo como la abuela?"

"Oh..." Santa miró a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos y Edward movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Oh, no. No, no creo que el abuelo esté en el cielo. Él vive... vive... en algún lugar nuevo. Voy a tener que volver al Polo Norte y consultar a los elfos para estar seguro, pero sé que está no en el cielo. "

Esta respuesta dejo a Anthony satisfecho lo suficiente para elegir un bastón de caramelo de la bolsa de regalos y hacerse su foto en el regazo de Santa Claus. Pero tan pronto como se fueron (Bella prometió volver al día siguiente para ver las fotos ya que Edward no quería esperar alrededor de una hora para verlas) Anthony comenzó a acribillar a su padre con preguntas acerca de si Santa sería capaz o no de encontrar a su abuelo antes de Navidad y si era posible que el abuelo no recibiría regalos.

Edward suspiró antes de informar a Bella de que no era necesario llevar a Anthony a comprar zapatos.

Y así es como terminaron todos en la Comunidad de Retiro Orchard Heights.

Bella se quedó atrás con Anthony, mientras Edward se acercó a la recepción. La última cosa que quería Edward era alentar las esperanzas de su hijo para ver a su abuelo y luego no ser capaz de seguir adelante.

"David Stanley," preguntó Edward cuando le preguntaron a quién le gustaría visitar.

La enfermera detrás del mostrador miró a Edward con curiosidad. "David no tiene ningún familiar," le dijo.

"Tiene un nieto," respondió Edward.

Oyéndole desde lejos, una enfermera más joven se acercó con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. "¿Anthony? ¿Usted es el Anthony sobre el que David ha estado hablando todos estos meses?"

"No. Anthony es mi hijo. Él sólo tiene cinco años."

"¿Está Anthony aquí?"

Edward miró por encima del hombro y la enfermera siguió su mirada hasta donde Anthony estaba junto a Bella.

"¡Oh, esto es maravilloso!" exclamó la joven enfermera. "¡Espera a que David se entere de esto! Seguro que le saca de ese enfado que tiene."

"En realidad," Edward levantó la mano para detenerla, "me preguntaba si podría con David primero, antes de que vea a Anthony."

"Oh... um... claro. Deme un minuto. Déjeme me hablarlo con él. Está en su clase de cerámica en este momento, pero estoy segura de que no tendrá problema por terminar un poco más temprano hoy."

Edward esperó mientras ella desapareció por un pasillo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella y ella levantó sus pulgares hacia arriba y le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora. Una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la parte interior de los bolsillos.

La enfermera, que rápidamente se presentó como Beverly, llamó la atención de Edward y luego le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Una vez que ellos estaban caminando lado a lado, ella le miró con cautela.

"Supongo que usted y David no está en los mejores términos," dijo.

"Así que así de contento está de verme, ¿eh?" Edward preguntó.

"Bueno... estaba algo menos que entusiasmado, pero él no se negó, así que es una buena cosa."

"No se negó porque quiere ver a Anthony," dijo Edward.

"Aceptamos lo que podemos conseguir," Beverly le guiñó un ojo. "Es aquí."

Se detuvo fuera de lo que parecía la entrada de una habitación de hotel. Llamó una vez antes de entreabrir un poco la puerta para que Edward pudiera entrar.

"David, su invitado está aquí," dijo antes de apartarse del camino.

Edward había visto a David Stanley sólo un par de veces y ninguno de esos encuentros había sido bueno. Por alguna razón desconocida, David había despreciado a Edward en su juventud, y a juzgar por la expresión actual del rostro de David, no ha cambiado mucho.

El hombre estaba sentado junto a la ventana en su silla de ruedas con una mesa de viaje sobre su regazo donde jugaba al solitario. Parecía mucho más viejo de lo que Edward recordaba, y mucho más pequeño.

Edward se quedó de pie junto a la puerta preguntándose si debía abordar al hombre formalmente o por su nombre de pila como la enfermera Beverly había hecho. No eran amigos, pero eran de la familia, así que Edward decidió lo segundo.

"¿David?" abordó.

"¿Dónde está Anthony?" David contestó con una voz ronca.

"Está en el vestíbulo," respondió Edward. "Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar antes de traerle aquí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"¿Qué he hecho?" Edward sintió como su temperamento se intensificaba con la acusación y luchó contra ella. "He estado cuidando de él, eso es lo que he hecho."

David encontró eso gracioso. "No podrías ni cuidar de un alcohólico en una tienda de licores."

Edward frunció el ceño. _¿De dónde salía todo esto?_

"Señor, con todo mi respeto, ni siquiera me conoce," dijo Edward.

"¿Ahora me quieres ofrecer respeto?" David espetó. "¿Dónde estaba ese sentido del respeto cuando salías a escondidas con mi hija a altas horas de la noche? ¿Dónde estaba ese respeto cuando le dabas las droga que provocaban que perdiera un empleo tras otro? ¿Dónde estaba ese respeto cuando le diste la espalda a una mujer embarazada en su hora de más necesidad? "

Edward palideció frente al sentido distorsionado que David tenía de los hechos. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Jessica era legalmente una adulta durante la mayor parte del tiempo que ellos salieron juntos? ¿Y las drogas? Si se refería a la marihuana, Edward _no_ había introducido a Jessica en eso. Ella tenia su propio proveedor hasta que decidió abandonarlo por una razón u otra. Y el embarazo...

"Ni siquiera sabía que Jessica estaba embarazada cuando rompimos," dijo Edward. Jessica ya no estaba y no servía de nada difamar la memoria de la hija de este hombre, era todo lo él que tenía.

Pero absolutamente de ninguna manera Edward iba a permitir que David envenenara la mente de Anthony haciéndole pensar que su padre no lo quería.

"¿Estas llamando a mi hija mentirosa?" David preguntó.

Sin ser invitado, Edward se sentó en una silla vacía. "David, después del accidente, una trabajadora social vino a mi trabajo y me dijo que tenía un hijo de cinco años. Era la primera vez que había oído hablar de él, y si deseas comprobar mi reacción, puedes llamar a una tal Señora Daily en el Departamento de Servicios Sociales del Estado de Washington."

David dejó pasar las palabras de Edward como algo sin importancia, pero no ofreció una refutación.

"Anthony se está adaptando bien a estar conmigo," añadió Edward, dándose cuenta de que no iba a hacer de David su aliado, por lo iba a darle al hombre la información que sabía que quería. "Al principio tuvo problemas con terrores nocturnos, y por supuesto, echaba de menos a su madre."

"¿Ha preguntado por mí?" David preguntó.

Edward sonrió. "Le acabo de llevar a ver a Santa Claus y le dijo que quería verte. Quiere poner cintas en tu silla de ruedas."

Los ojos de David se empañaron entonces. "La Navidad siempre fue una gran celebración en nuestra casa. Su abuela la celebraba desde el día después de Acción de Gracias hasta el día después de Año Nuevo. Le pasó el gusanillo a Anthony. Le encanta la Navidad, y no sólo por los regalos," David miró a Edward, "aunque estoy seguro de que no tenía ninguna queja. La Abuela y yo no solíamos escatimar, al menos antes."

Hubo un instante de silencio y Edward dejó que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con la mirada azul de David.

"¿Cómo está en realidad?" David preguntó.

"Mejor," confesó Edward. "He empezado a llevarle a terapia, y que parece estar ayudando, en su mayor parte. Pasó por una mala racha en la que no podía recordar lo que había pasado y seguía preguntando por su mamá y su abuela... y Gus".

Los ojos de David se iluminaron ante la mención de la marioneta. "Todavía tiene Gus, ¿no?"

"Bueno... hubo un pequeño accidente con la secadora, pero la madre de mi novia le hizo uno nuevo. Aunque no nos hemos deshecho del original. Le hizo un lugar de descanso, una caja, que mantiene en su estantería."

"Así que, ¿entonces no estás casado? ¿No tienes más hijos?" David preguntó.

"No. Sólo Anthony."

"Bien. Me preocupaba que fuera a parar a una situación en la que él fuese el niño nuevo las 24 horas del día. Él era el centro de nuestro universo, aquel universo."

"Sí, se ha convertido rápidamente en el centro del mío también."

David parecía contento de escuchar eso. "Tengo que verle. Por favor, Edward."

"Si. Por supuesto," dijo Edward, confiando ahora en que el hombre no arrojaría confusión sobre Anthony por menospreciar a su padre.

Edward volvió al vestíbulo y les hizo señas a Bella y Anthony. Malentendiéndole, Bella dirigió a Anthony hacia su padre, pero se mantuvo en su lugar al lado de las ventanas.

"Tú también," le dijo Edward. Bella le miró sorprendida, pero no se demoro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Anthony preguntó. "¿Quién es toda esta gente?"

"No sé quienes son la mayoría de estas personas, sólo conozco a una," dijo Edward mientras acercaba a Anthony a la puerta de su abuelo.

David se había colocado justo en frente de la puerta, así que cuando Edward la abrió, él fue lo primero que se veía.

"¡Abuelo!" Anthony corrió hacia el hombre y se lanzó sobre las piernas paralizadas del hombre. "¡Papá! ¡Es mi abuelo!"

David se emocionó inmediatamente y Edward vio como Bella se giraba, con sus ojos brillando también. La gente del recibidor estaba intrigada y algunos de ellos se detuvieron en el pasillo para tener una mejor visión de lo que ocurría. Edward recordaba a David como un hombre orgulloso, así que después de un gesto cortés, movió a Bella hasta el interior para poder cerrar la puerta y conceder al reencuentro de la privacidad que merecía.

Eso fue hasta que David decidió que quería exhibir a su nieto públicamente una media hora más tarde.

"Este es mi Anthony," le dijo a quien quisiera escucharlo. Anthony estaba sentado en el regazo de su abuelo y Edward caminó detrás de ellos, empujándoles por los pasillos del edificio. "¡Este es mi nieto!"

Edward podía diferenciar entre la gente que no conocía a David en absoluto y la gente que lo hacía. Los que tenían confianza estaban casi tan emocionados como David, y todos ellos conocían una pequeña historia o anécdota sobre Anthony que su abuelo había compartido con ellos. Los que no conocían la historia de David, simplemente expresaban su agradecimiento por el hecho de que su familia había venido a visitarle. La soledad y la nostalgia estaban escritas en sus rostros.

Finalmente, encontraron un hueco tranquilo donde Anthony tenía la atención completa de su abuelo. Le habló de su clase, su amigo Taylor, que siempre regalaba sus galletas de avena porque no les gustaban, la cama coche de carreras en su habitación, la habitación azul de Bella con la caja de música que contaba historias, hacer la cena con Bella, jugar al fútbol con su padre, ganar a Edward en las damas, pescar con Papa Charlie, el juego de Batalla Naval que le regaló Emmett, montar en gran camión de Bella, empezar el saludo a la bandera cuando era el Ciudadano del Día en la clase de la señorita Swan, y, por último, sobre como a veces conseguía dormir en la cama grande de su padre.

"Pero no cuando Miss Swan se queda por la noche," agregó Anthony.

A Edward le hizo gracia al ver la expresión mortificada en el rostro de Bella, y la mirada confusa en la cara de David.

"También soy su profesora," ofreció Bella. Ella no había podido dar más detalles en las introducciones iniciales porque David estaba muy ocupado con ver a Anthony de nuevo.

"¿Escuela pública o privada?" David preguntó.

"Pública," respondió Bella.

David parecía decepcionado. "Había planeado llevarle a una escuela privada. Íbamos a llevarle a Willamette Valley."

"Mr. Stanley, La Escuela Elemental de Forks es una gran escuela. El estado le ha concedido la cinta azul este mismo año, lo que significa que ha sido reconocido por el logro de un nivel superior en los estándares de educación. El distrito cuenta con un excelente fondo de subvenciones, y hemos conseguido subvenciones para música, lenguas extranjeras y programas deportivos-"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" David la interrumpió. "¿Cuál es tu formación académica?"

"Hey, Bella es una gran maestra," habló Edward.

"No, Bo pasa nada," Bella tocó la mano de Edward en voz baja. "Él sólo mira por el mejor interés de Anthony." Ella volvió su atención de nuevo hacia David. "Me gradué magna cum laude en la Universidad de Arizona e hice mi práctica docente en una escuela especializada en Phoenix que se centraba en los estudiantes talentosos matemáticas y ciencias. He aplicado mucho de lo que aprendí allí en mis clases."

David no parecía ni la mitad de impresionado que Edward. Nunca habían hablado mucho sobre la experiencia universitaria de Bella. Él sabía que era inteligente, pero cada día aprendía un poco más acerca de lo inteligente que era en realidad.

Sin preocuparse por continuar la conversación, David cambió su enfoque a Anthony y Bella y Edward se quedaron atrás para no estorbar. De hecho, Edward puso todos sus otros planes para el día a la espera para dar a Anthony y David todo el tiempo que necesitaran.

"No sé lo que va a hacer cuando le diga que es hora de irse," susurró Edward a Bella sobre Anthony.

"No creo que Anthony sea de quien te tengas que preocupar," dijo Bella mientras miraba a David. "Se le ve tan feliz."

Edward tenía que reconocer que David parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaba cuando Edward le saludó inicialmente, pero por fin llegó el momento de partir. David se aferró a Anthony hasta los últimos minutos y aún así tuvo que asegurarse de que Edward no dejara la ciudad antes de traer a Anthony de nuevo.

"¿Le importaría que Edward nos deje pasar tiempo con usted mientras él ata algunos cabos sueltos mañana?" Bella preguntó de repente.

"En absoluto," respondió David rápidamente, Bella miró a Edward para pedir su consentimiento.

"Me parece bien," coincidió Edward.

Así que al día siguiente, Bella y Anthony visitaron a David durante toda la mañana y tarde, mientras Edward fue a la Administración de la Seguridad Social para cambiar oficialmente el apellido de Anthony de Stanley a Cullen. Ese proceso no le tomó tanto tiempo como Edward había anticipado, sin embargo el tiempo que se ahorró allí fue desperdiciado en el Departamento de Servicios Sociales donde Edward trató de entender los trámites que había que seguir con respecto a las posesiones de Anthony. Después de tres personas confirmaron que no era responsabilidad del Estado entregar los bienes dejados a Anthony, un humilde empleado fue capaz de descubrir el nombre de la compañía de seguros nombrada en el testamento. Sin embargo, para el momento en que Edward obtuvo la información, la oficina había cerrado, con lo que Edward tendría que volver a ella al día siguiente en vez de llevar a Anthony a hacer algo divertido.

"El abuelo ha estado mirando estas cuatro paredes todo el día," dijo Bella cuando Edward regresó a la residencia para recoger a Anthony y Bella. "Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a cenar con nosotros."

"¡Sí!" Anthony vitoreó de acuerdo.

"Claro," Edward encogió los hombros. "¿Dónde te gustaría ir, David?"

David quería pasta, y mucha, así que se fueron al Old Spaghetti Warehouse, y mientras Edward estaba tratando de maniobrar la silla de ruedas de David hacia la mesa, Bella llevó a Anthony a lavarse las manos.

"¿Un día productivo?" David preguntó.

"Más o menos," suspiró Edward. "Estoy teniendo dificultades para localizar las cosas de Anthony. La señora de la casa de acogida me dijo que estaba en un almacén, pero cuando llamé, habían ido a la quiebra y la gente de los Servicios Sociales me están mareando de un lado a otro..." Edward dejo de hablar, demasiado agotado para continuar.

"Es en el U-Haul de Silverton," dijo David sin esfuerzo. "Compraron los otros contratos y se trasladó todo el material allí hace un par de meses. Tengo la llave."

"¿Tiene la llave?" Edward estaba confundido. "Pero pensé que tuvo que renunciar a todos sus bienes para vivir en el... donde usted vive."

"Todos _mis_ bienes," dijo David. "No los de Anthony. Siempre y cuando no estén a mi nombre, y no lo están, estoy bien. Mi esposa arregló todas esas cosas cuando estaba viva. Ella preparó todo para asegurarse de que se encargaran de Anthony si pasaba algo. Cuando me apareció la diabetes y mi presión sanguínea se volvió loca, llamó a todos estos abogados y caza-ataúdes y lo puso todo en orden. Supongo que fue algo bueno... teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó."

Edward entonces cayó en la cuenta de que habían pasado dos días y aún no le había ofrecido a David el sentimiento más básico.

"Lo siento," dijo en voz baja, "por su pérdida. Debe ser muy duro para usted."

"mi vida se puso del revés en un instante," contestó David drásticamente. "Y todos los días me esfuerzo en estar loco como el diablo porque sucedió."

Edward no tenía mucho que añadir a eso, y cuando Bella y Anthony volvieron a la mesa, ellos se encargaron de retomar y mantener la conversación.

Con la ayuda de David, al día siguiente tuvo una agenda mucho mejor. Bella realmente quería hacer algunas compras y Edward realmente _no quería_ ir de compras, así que ella le dejó en la instalación de almacenamiento y ella, Anthony y David regresaron al Centro Comercial de Salem.

"Llámame cuando estés listo para que venga a buscarte," dijo Bella mientras ella y Edward besaron al despedirse.

Anthony quería un abrazo y un beso de su padre, lo que no era un hecho habitual. Por lo tanto, Edward se apresuró a concedérselos.

"Divertíos," dijo Edward a su hijo mientras revisaba el cinturón de seguridad antes de dejarles marcharse. Luego entró con la llave y la documentación necesaria para mirar la unidad que contenía las pertenencias de Anthony.

Y Anthony tenía un montón de pertenencias.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta, en la entrada de una unidad lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar el contenido de dos dormitorios. Estaba llena de muebles y cajas y cada caja de Edward abrió parecía estar lleno de contenido de alta calidad.

Una cosa era definitivamente cierta: Anthony estaba viviendo pobremente en Forks con su padre.

"Creo que los muebles de este dormitorio cuestan más que todo lo que tengo," murmuró Edward para sí mismo.

"Eso no es importante para él," Bella le aseguró más tarde esa noche, cuando hizo un segundo comentario sobre la vida a la que Antonio estaba acostumbrado antes de Edward. "¿Ha preguntado alguna vez por alguna de esas cosas desde que se mudó contigo?"

"Algunos de los juguetes," admitió Edward.

"Claro, porque es un niño y los niños les encantan los juguetes, pero no le importa el armario o el cofre de cedro o la mesita de noche... aunque esa lámpara-avión es realmente genial."

Edward sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Bella mientras observaban a Anthony moverse aleatoria por el medio de la pista de hielo de patinaje para niños a la que le habían llevado.

"¿Lo estas pasando bien?" le preguntó.

"Me lo estoy pasando muy bien," dijo Bella. "Anthony es realmente feliz. Nunca he oído reír tanto."

"Sí," Edward miró a su hijo. "Sólo espero que no le destroce cuando volvamos a casa."

"Sigo tratando de reiterar que sólo estamos de vacaciones y que vamos a volver a casa. Como hoy en el centro comercial, le dije que podía escoger algo para llevar a casa y mostrar a todos sus amigos de la escuela como es Oregón. Entonces David le dijo a Anthony que le escribiera cartas cuando regrese a casa. Con suerte le ayudará a darse cuenta de que no nos vamos a quedar."

Edward asintió. "¿Te importaría... quedarte sola un rato mañana?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Estaba pensando en llevar a Anthony por ahí, sólo los dos. Quiero ver si habla conmigo acerca de cómo se siente estando aquí. Y quiero pasar tiempo a solas con él. Siento como si no lo hubiera hecho."

"Creo que es una gran idea," Bella sonrió hacia él.

Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward tuvo a Anthony listo para irse, Bella no tenía ninguna queja acerca de ser dejada atrás, ni tampoco se quejó del hecho de que él la dejaba sin coche. En cambio, ella le habló de la increíble sopa que había oído hablar en el restaurante del hotel y cómo había pensado en tomarla para almorzar antes de acomodarse con un libro que se estaba muriendo por leer. Edward podía leer fácilmente entre líneas. Era la manera que tenía Bella de hacerle saber que ella le apoyaba incondicionalmente.

"Te quiero," dijo Edward mientras besó a Bella en la puerta.

"Te quiero," se hizo eco Anthony mientras abría los brazos hacia Bella para darle un abrazo.

Bella lo cogió en brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, mirando a Edward por encima de la cabeza de Anthony mientras lo hacía. Algo sobre el viaje estaba despertando la necesidad de expresar afecto de Anthony y era una experiencia bienvenida.

'*'

Mientras conducían por la ciudad, Edward rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Anthony no estaba realmente familiarizado con ninguno de los monumentos de la ciudad o ninguna lugar predominante en su memoria. Nombraba genéricamente parques, heladerías y tiendas de juguetes, pero ninguno por su nombre.

"¿Qué tal el parque? Me puedes ensañar lo alto que te columpias," sugirió Edward.

"¡Vale!" Anthony exclamó con entusiasmo.

Edward paró en el primer parque que encontró que parecía seguro y tenía columpios. No llovía, pero hacía bastante frío fuera, así que Edward sabía que iba a ser una visita corta.

A su lado, Anthony sacó un par de guantes de lana de su bolsillo y se los puso antes de asir las cadenas de metal frío del columpio.

"Puedo ir realmente rápido y realmente alto," advirtió Anthony para que su padre se separara unos pasos. Declinó el empujón inicial que Edward le ofreció y movió sus piernas hasta que consiguió un buen ritmo por sí mismo.

"Me encantaba columpiarme cuando tenía tu edad," dijo Edward después de unos momentos de silencio, mirando a Anthony elevarse.

"¿Podías ir muy alto?"

"Bueno, no tan alto como tú, pero bastante alto".

"¿Fue porque tus piernas son cortas?"

"¿Qué?" Edward miró las piernas. No eran cortas en absoluto.

"Taylor dijo que mis piernas son cortas y por eso no puedo ir tan alto como él. ¿Tu también tenías las piernas cortas?"

"Oh... no. Pero no hay nada malo con ser bajito, Anthony. Y, además, aún no has dado tu estirón."

"¿Así que a lo mejor podré ser tan grande como tú?"

"Tal vez. Incluso podrías ser más alto que yo. ¿Quién sabe?," Edward se encogió de hombros para mostrar la poca importancia del tema. "Pero yo pensaré que eres genial, incluso si no eres alto. Ese tipo de cosas realmente no importan, Anthony."

Anthony dejó de balancearse un rato después y bajó del columpio. Edward pensó que iría hacia las barras o la pared de escalada, pero en cambio, Anthony se acercó a Edward y escaló a al regazo de Edward. Al ver las intenciones de su hijo, Edward ayudó a Anthony el resto del espacio y le colocó de forma que Anthony se apoyó contra el pecho de Edward.

Poco a poco empezaron a balancearse.

"Mi hermana solía ser bajita," dijo Edward de repente. "A ella le encantaba porque mi padre siempre le daba paseos sobre los hombros para que pudiera ver por encima de la multitud. Y tenía la altura perfecta para esconderse debajo de los mostradores de la tienda de dulces. Cada vez que nuestra madre nos llevaba allí, los cajeros no sabía que ella estaba allí, así que nunca la pillaron comiendo caramelos de los frascos abiertos." Edward se echó a reír al recordarlo.

"¿Y ella se hizo más grande?" Anthony miró a Edward.

"Lo hubiera hecho... pero murió antes de tener la oportunidad."

"¿Se _murió_?"

"Sí," a Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la palabra.

"¿Como mamá y la abuela?"

"Mmhmm."

Anthony miró hacia adelante cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Tuviste que ir a vivir con otra persona cuando ella murió?"

"Sí, pequeño. Te lo aseguro, lo hice"

Edward apretó su agarre sobre Anthony mientras estaban sentados aún en el columpio.

"Odio cuando la gente muere," dijo Anthony.

"Yo también. Es triste".

"No quiero morir," dijo Anthony.

"No. No, no morirás. No te dejaré," Edward hizo el momento un poco humorístico haciéndole cosquillas a Anthony en el costado. Extrañamente, Anthony _no_ se rió.

"Tampoco quiero que mueras tú," dijo.

"No voy a morir".

No era lo correcto que decir, Edward lo sabía. Él sabía que cada libro de texto y terapeuta diría que no asegurarás a tu hijo de algo sobre lo que no tienes control, pero en ese momento, cuando Edward pudo oír el miedo y la desesperación en la voz de su hijo, de ninguna manera le iba a dejar lidiar con la idea de perder otra persona en su vida.

"Te lo dije, siempre estaré aquí para ti".

Anthony se estremeció un poco mientras asentía a las palabras de Edward. Era evidente que había soportado el frío mucho más tiempo de lo debido, así que fueron de vuelta al coche, con Anthony disfrutando de un paseo en los hombros de Edward.

"¿Hay algo más que te gustaría hacer o ver?" Edward preguntó. "Tal vez ir a ver a tu abuelo por última vez antes de que nos tengamos que ir? Volvemos a casa mañana, ¿recuerdas?"

Anthony asintió con la cabeza. "Pero sólo por un rato. El Abuelo se cansa".

"Entendido."

Pero el abuelo no parecía tan cansado cuando Edward y Anthony llegaron para su última visita. Estaba animado y hablador y Edward pudo ver que estaba tratando de sacar el máximo provecho de sus últimos momentos con su nieto.

Le dio a Anthony su regalo de Navidad temprano, diciendo que Santa le dio un permiso especial porque sabía que Anthony estaría en una ciudad diferente en Navidad.

La mención de Santa le dio a Edward una idea, y mientras Anthony rasgaba frenéticamente el papel de envolver de su regalo, Edward se escabulló a la recepción en busca de un poco de cinta. Le enviaron a una pequeña tienda de regalos en el vestíbulo principal que sacrificó unas cintas de color verde, rojo y blanco para decorar.

"Anthony tiene algo para ti, también," dijo Edward mientras re-entraba en la habitación y mostró las cintas. "Anthony, ¿no querías hacer algo a las ruedas de tu abuelo?"

"¡Oh, sí!" Anthony saltó y aceptó las cintas de Edward. También aceptó un poco de ayuda para empezar a tejer las cintas por los radios, pero una vez que supo hacerlo, quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

Edward estaba tan concentrado observando a Anthony que estuvo a punto de perderse la intensa manera con la que David lo estaba mirando, pero Edward desvió la mirada y vio a David mirando.

"Eres bueno con él," comentó David bruscamente.

"Gracias," respondió Edward tímidamente. "Es un gran chico".

"Ella siempre dijo que hubieras sido un buen padre, sabes."

Edward no necesitaba aclaración para saber sobre quién estaba hablando David.

"Estoy contento de ver que él es tan importante para ti," continuó David. "Pasaba mucho tiempo con su abuela y conmigo, pero cuando su madre estaba cerca, él era el centro de su universo."

Edward asintió. Una de las cosas que Edward recordaba vívidamente sobre Jessica era que ella era la persona más ensimismada que nunca había conocido y el hecho de que Anthony había cambiado su afinidad fue sin duda un tributo a la calidad de su carácter.

Edward también escuchó lo que David le estaba diciendo acerca de la clase de madre Jessica había sido: cuando estaba, ella era genial, pero había veces que ella no estaba cerca. De un modo retorcido, Edward se sintió aliviado al pensar que mudarse a Forks no había sido del todo un cambio a peor para Anthony.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho," murmuró David mientras inspeccionaba el trabajo de Anthony.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Edward preguntó.

"Febrero".

"Entonces le traeré de vuelta en febrero".

David asintió y se volteó, pero Edward todavía podía ver la esperanza y la alegría desbordante de sus ojos.

Anthony terminó con las ruedas y regresó al regalo que había recibido de David: un pedazo de espuma recortada y pintada para parecer un lagarto, con un cable conectado a fin de que Anthony podía hacer como si estuviera caminando.

Apenas pasaron doce segundos antes de que Anthony se enamorara de él. Edward tardó casi el mismo tiempo en recordar la gran cantidad de cajas de juguetes cargados en el remolque que había alquilado desde el centro de almacenamiento que estaban a la espera de que él los recogiera.

"¿A qué hora vais a salir mañana?" David preguntó.

"La local de U-Haul* abre a las siete, así que es cuando tengo pensado aparecer. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará conseguir enganchar el remolque a mi coche," dijo Edward.

"Ah, te ayudaran," dijo David como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Tal vez. Ellos me dejaron cargarlo y mantenerlo en una de sus unidades de garaje, así que por lo menos me ahorré el tiempo de tener que cargarlo mañana. Tiene un montón de cosas," Edward señaló a Anthony.

"Si. ¿Tienes espacio para todo?"

"Apenas," Edward negó. "Pensé que volveremos a revisarlo juntos y nos quedaremos con las cosas con que sea realmente inflexible y del resto nos vamos a deshacer."

David asintió al oír las palabras de Edward, pero estaba claro que no estaba prestando atención. De repente miró Edward directamente a los ojos y dijo con aire de autoridad: "Supongo que necesitas llevarme al banco ahora. No hay otro momento."

"¿Qué?" Edward preguntó.

"Al banco. Tengo unos papeles que necesito darte," dijo David, mientras se acercaba a la cómoda y empezó a quitar una llave que estaba pegada en la parte posterior de uno de los cajones. "Vamos. Sólo tenemos un par de horas antes de que cierren".

Edward dejó de recoger el papel de regalo que Anthony había dejado sobre toda la cama y siguió a David hasta la puerta.

David se detuvo y lo miró bruscamente. "Ni una palabra a las enfermeras en la recepción. Sólo vamos a dar una vuelta. ¿Entendido?"

"Claro," Edward, se encogió los hombros.

Después de que David estuviera seguramente colocado en el asiento delantero, y su silla de ruedas plegada en el maletero, Edward se aseguró de que Anthony tuviera el cinturón de seguridad puesto antes de salir para la misión secreta de David.

"Tengo que darte algunos papeles del seguro de mi caja de seguridad," dijo David cuando había dirigido a Edward a una pequeña cooperativa de crédito a pocos kilómetros de la comunidad de vida asistida. "¿Tienes un sobre o algo aquí?"

Edward alcanzó al asiento de atrás, donde todos los documentos con los que había estado trabajando estaban colocados y vació un sobre de papel manila antes de entregárselo a David.

"Sí, esto servirá perfectamente," dijo David crípticamente.

Una vez que todos estaban recluidos en la cámara de visionados con la caja fuerte de David frente a ellos, A Edward se le hizo evidente por qué David estaba actuando de manera tan extraña.

Había varios documentos con aspecto oficial allí, pólizas de seguro nombrando a Anthony como beneficiario, bonos de ahorro, fotos y una copia de un testamento. Y también había dinero en efectivo. Montones y montones de dinero en efectivo. Efectivo que se suponía que David no debía tener en su posesión.

"Toma, saca esto de aquí. Rápido, ordenó David mientras metía todo en el sobre y lo empujaba hacia Edward.

"David, no puedo aceptar..."

"Es suyo," señaló David a Anthony. "Es todo lo que pude liquidar antes de que Orchard Heights empezara a hurgar en mis cosas. A excepción de los bonos. Tendrá que guardarlos. No vale mucho en estos momentos."

Edward se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal y no se pudo relajar hasta que David cerró la caja fuerte y se sentaron de nuevo en el coche de Edward. Rápidamente marcó el número de teléfono móvil de Bella para hacerle saber que estaban de camino de regreso hacia a ella y para ver si necesitaba que le llevara algo.

"Cuarenta y dos años de matrimonio, y yo nunca hice esa parte del todo bien," bromeó David. "Mi esposa siempre se quejaba de que nunca la llamaba para comprobar las cosas con ella antes de llegar a casa."

Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Pensó en lo que David había dicho, y también las palabras de despedida de Emmett antes de marcharse aquella noche:

_"... espero que todavía te sientas de esa manera después de pasar cada minuto del día juntos durante una semana..." _

Edward _seguía_ sintiéndose así. De hecho, estar separado de ella durante sólo unas horas le había hecho desear su voz, su olor, su tacto. Estaba incluso más seguro que antes sobre querer definitivamente preguntarle a Bella que fuera a vivir con él. El viaje había logrado dinamizar su confianza sobre lo que Bella sentía por él y era capaz de poner menos énfasis en la cronología de su relación y más énfasis en lo que él sentía firmemente en su corazón.

Sin embargo, esos fuertes sentimientos no fueron suficientes para evitar la inesperada noticia que recibió la mañana siguiente, cuando Anthony hizo una sugerencia casual.

Dio la casualidad de que Edward había pasado por alto una caja cuando había cargado el remolque, pero no había espacio en absoluto para añadir cualquier otra cosa en él, así que Edward metió la gran caja en el asiento trasero de su coche con Anthony.

"No sé dónde voy a poner todas estas cosas hasta que pueda revisarlas," le dijo Edward a Bella, mientras salían a la carretera.

"¿Tienes algo de espacio en tu garaje, ¿no?" preguntó Bella.

"Un poco. Tal vez puedo pedirles a Alice y Jasper si puedo guardar alguna cosa en su cas."

Anthony se inclinó hacia adelante entre los asientos. "Puedes poner unas pocas en la nueva casa de Bella."

Edward miró a Bella. "¿Qué casa nueva?"

Bella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a Anthony. "¿Qué casa nueva es esa, Anthony?"

"La que Rosalie dijo que podías comprar. Y tu dijiste que tal vez lo harías."

"Wow," se rió Bella. "Lo oye todo," dijo señalando a Anthony.

"¿Vas a comprar una casa?" Edward preguntó seriamente.

"Bueno... no. Quiero decir... bueno, sólo lo estoy considerando. Verás, le dije a Rosalie que si alguna vez una casa salía a la venta en el vecindario de Alice que yo consideraría comprar. Y una lo hizo así que Rosalie me dijo que debía aprovechar los incentivos de primer comprador. Y como también tengo una oportunidad por ser maestra..." divagó Bella. "Pero no hay nada oficial por el momento. Todavía estoy pensando en ello."

_Pensando en ello_.

Es lo que Edward había estado haciendo desde hacía algún tiempo: pensar en dar un paso gigante hacia adelante en su relación con Bella. Qué irónico que, mientras que los pensamientos de ella también estaban relacionados con la situación de su vivienda, eran incompatibles masivamente con los suyos.

Llevó apenas unos segundos para que la confianza y la certeza que Edward había sentido momentos antes se vinieran abajo, por debajo de su duda y la decepción.

* * *

*5 millas/h - 8 Km/h | 2 millas - unos 3 Km

*El número 101 es el teléfono de la Policía para no emergencias, o emergencias "leves" en Reino Unido. Según que países se usa como número de policía/emergencias de algún tipo. En USA este numero es el 911. El de información es 411, aunque esta muy extendido en los paises anglosajones el uso del 101 al hablar para expresar la idea de "información". Espero que quede claro el significado de la idea de la expresión.

*"Múdat…" - Edward esta a punto de decir "Múdate conmigo"

En inglés es "Move in with me" y "Move" a secas es "muévete/apártate"

La autora hace un juego de palabras con "Move" y "Movies" ya que la pronunciación de la primera parte de ambas es similar, no encontré forma de hacer un juego de palabras similar en español.

*U-Haul - Es una de las empresas de mudanzas más conocidas en EEUU.

* * *

Otra nota más, ya sabéis que esta historia va junto a unos Outtakes y que decidí subirlos en el mismo orden que lo hizo Megan, así que bueno ella subió el último Outtake, el 5, entre el capítulo 30 y el 31, así que lo siguiente que subiré de este fic será el Outtake.

* * *

Y por favor leed lo que escribí en mi perfil... que tenga las cosas paradas no quiere decir que no vaya a terminar, pero ahora no puedo usar tanto tiempo para escribir y traducir como me gustaría. Lo siento.


	31. Capitulo 31 Amor Loco

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 31 – Amor Loco**

Bella apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y descansó los ojos por un momento mientras sus amigas charlaban a su alrededor. No había tenido un sueño reparador en un par de días, y Anthony había llegado muy despierto y temprano por la mañana cuando Edward le dejó en su camino al trabajo.

"Mmm," canturreó Alice en regocijo mientras metía un bocado de carne mechada picante en su boca. "Esto es celestial."

"Vas a tener el peor de los ardores de estómago," Rosalie le dijo mientras miraba la carne con desprecio. "¿Y cuánto vas a comer de eso?"

"Eso está bastante picante, Alice," Bella intervino cuando abrió los ojos para ver que Alice había abierto el segundo envase que ella había jurado que estaba guardando para después.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y movió su tenedor de plástico entre Rosalie y Bella. "¿Cuántas veces has estado embarazada?" miró a Rosalie antes de mirar a Bella. "¿Y tú?"

Cuando se quedaron en silencio, Alice gruñó un "eso pensaba yo", y volvió a disfrutar de su comida.

"Así que, Bella..." Rosalie volvió su atención a Bella. "Aún no has dicho nada de la casa."

"Lo sé," dijo Bella lentamente.

"Te das cuenta de la oportunidad, para las dos, ¿no?" Rosalie remarcó sus palabras tocando con su dedo la mesa. "Quiero decir que, la vecina de Alice me dijo que podía representarla. Eso significa que si tu compras la casa, no sólo tendrás que trabajar solo con un agente, como yo no tengo que dividir la comisión, yo podría darte una buen precio."

"Lo sé," dijo Bella de nuevo con mucho menos entusiasmo que Rosalie.

"Y sabes que podrías conseguir ese crédito federal de impuestos, además de los incentivos de comprador primerizo, _más_ una tasa de interés más baja a través de la unión de maestros," presionó Rosalie.

"Por no hablar de que tendrías los mejores vecinos-cruzando-la-calle del mundo, agregó Alice.

Bella simplemente sonrió mientras asentía y miraba hacia abajo a la mesa.

"Sabes que no te estaría presionando si pensara que tu no querrías hacer esto, pero puedes ver, como yo, que es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar," Rosalie bajó la voz y añadió "Y no necesito decirte lo mucho que necesito volver a trabajar."

"Lo sé, Rosalie. Lo sé," vaciló Bella.

"¿Lo sabes?" Rosalie preguntó con escepticismo. "Porque tú estabas lista para hacerlo hasta que Edward y tú os fuisteis de viaje, y ahora estás... callada al respecto. ¿Es eso? ¿Es Edward? ¿Dijo que era una mala idea o algo así?"

"Yo estaba lista para _pensármelo_, Rosalie," Bella dijo con firmeza. "Y Edward ha estado genial. No ha dicho mucho al respecto."

Mientras hablaba, Bella sabía que estaba diciendo una versión muy edulcorada de la realidad. Aunque Edward _había_ estado genial cada vez que salía el tema de la casa, era forzado, con simpatía nada natural que tenían a Bella preocupada, preguntándose cuándo iba a darse todo la vuelta.

"Sabes, no deberías dejar que Edward te convenza para dejar pasar esto. Comprar una casa es una gran inversión, y si es algo que quieres hacer, debes hacerlo," dijo Rosalie.

"Irónicamente, eso es exactamente lo que dijo Edward," le dijo Bella.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Yo no he dicho que hubiese un problema." Bella destrozó una servilleta de papel en pedazos mientras pensaba cómo podía expresar sus preocupaciones. "Es solo un presentimiento que tengo. Edward está siendo... demasiado _agradable_ sobre el tema," Bella finalmente explicó. "No sé ninguna otra manera de explicarlo. Es obvio que en realidad no tiene mucho que decir al respecto, pero cuando dice algo, dice "es genial, cariño", y "si eso es lo que realmente quieres, es genial ". Pero nunca me habla así. Normalmente diría... 'Guay' o '¿Ah sí? eso es alucinante", o algo así."

Rosalie frunció el ceño a Bella y se balanceó hacia atrás en su asiento. "A mí me suena como que estás buscando un problema donde no lo hay."

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, pero decidió no rebatir la afirmación de Rosalie. No estaba de humor para escuchar la opinión de su amiga sobre lo que realmente le estaba impidiendo comprar una casa propia. Claro, las cifras hacían que pareciera una obviedad y la casa era exactamente lo que ella quería en una casa. Tenía tres dormitorios de buen tamaño, entradas arqueadas, suelo madera, puertas francesas, dos baños completos y un patio maravilloso. Estaba cerca de su trabajo en la escuela y ella no se veía mudándose de momento. Todo apuntaba en la dirección de la compra de la casa, excepto...

Salvo que Bella no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba dando un mensaje equivocado a Edward con la transacción. Por un lado, a pesar de que ella y Edward eran una pareja, su relación era joven y podría ser interpretados como prematuro poner la propia vida en un paréntesis a la espera de que las cosas sean más serias.

Pero, por otro lado, ¿cuánto más serias tenían que ponerse las cosas? Edward confiaba a Bella su más preciado tesoro: Anthony. También compartían cosas sobre sus vidas con el otro, cosas que nunca habían compartido con otro ser humano. Y Bella confió en Edward cuando le dijo que la amaba y ella sabía que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Edward.

Sin embargo, todavía no habían cruzado límites financieros.

Desde el incidente de la Factura de Great Electric, la única forma en que Bella podía compartir fondos o hacer una compra que beneficiara a Edward era si él no era consciente de ello. Si veía evidencia de comida rápida, un juguete o ropa que Bella había comprado para Anthony, Edward encontraba una manera de igualar el marcador, ya fuese con la gasolina o café o comida, mantenía las cosas tan equilibradas como podía.

Sin embargo, era un punto casi ridículo para Bella tratar de llegar a entender la razón de porque Edward parecía estar actuando tan extrañamente sobre su posible compra de una casa cuando ni ella misma podía explicar sus extraños sentimientos al respecto. Por lo tanto simplemente no dio importancia al comentario de Rosalie en un esfuerzo de mover la conversación hacia otro tema.

"Sí, quizás. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que haya un problema en cada esquina," dijo Bella.

"Dímelo a mí", dijo Rosalie de acuerdo. "Hace dos semanas tenía un nuevo trabajo y me dirigía a una nueva ciudad. Ahora soy demasiado pobre para llegar allí y mi puesto se ha puesto en suspenso indefinidamente. Hablando de algo jodido."

"He cogido siete libras*," Alice añadió a la conversación. "No creo que tengas que coger peso tan rápido. Si no lo vigilo, voy a ponerme tan grande como una casa."

"Alice, que ni siquiera se te nota embarazada," Bella intentó consolarla.

"Ya, ¿y cuánto voy a ganar cuando en realidad _me vea_ embarazada? Ya soy bajita. No puedo ser baja _y_ gorda."

"Tú no estas gorda, Alice, estás embarazada. Al final de todo esto," señaló el torso de Alice, "tienes un bebé. Y tú," se volvió hacia Bella, "podrías tener una casa. Pero yo... lo único que tengo es el olor de una celda de la cárcel grabada en mi memoria y un ex-novio que maldice el día en que nos conocimos."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo "aquí vamos otra vez ', mientras que Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa y suavemente acarició la mano de Rosalie.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto. Emmett no se siente así, por ti" dijo Bella en voz baja como apoyo. "Si no, ¿por qué iba a conducir hasta allí sólo para pagar tu fianza?"

"Sí, pero no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde entonces," Rosalie señaló.

"Ni te molestes," Alice le dijo a Bella. "Le he dado miles y miles de pruebas para demostrar que Emmett todavía tiene sentimientos hacia ella, y no va a escucha ni una palabra que diga."

Rosalie escupió un sonoro "pshaw". "Hablar es fácil."

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué dices de un hombre que conduce todo el camino hasta Port Ángeles para rescatar a una mujer que lo dejó por otro?" Alice preguntó directamente.

"Yo digo que el embarazo te ha vuelto cortante, y no me gusta ni un poco," dijo Rosalie con amargura. "Y no dejé a Emmett por otra persona. Tuvimos una discusión y decidimos que queríamos cosas diferentes. Él quería que las cosas siguiesen igual y yo quería..."

"A Derek," Alice terminó.

"Ugh, ni siquiera menciones ese nombre," Rosalie plantó su frente sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Poco a poco se miró hacia sus amigos. "¿Alguna vez se olvidará eso?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Quizás lo mencionaré de nuevo en un brindis por ti y Emmett en tú boda."

"Oh, por el amor de dios, ¡no va a haber ninguna boda!" Rosalie gritó. Bella podía decir por la sonrisa que ocultaba detrás de las palabras que a Rosalie secretamente le gustaba la idea de una boda entre ella y Emmett.

"No sé," cantó Alice lenta y juguetonamente. "Cuando le hablé sobre nuestra barbacoa de Navidad, lo único que preguntó es si tú ibas a ir."

Rosalie rápidamente se enderezó en la silla. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto justo ahora? Cuando mencionaste la barbacoa, no dijiste nada acerca de Emmett. ¿Ahora dices qué te preguntó por mí? Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Qué dijo?" Rosalie pidió.

"Te lo acabo de decir," respondió Alice con aburrimiento.

"Sí, ¿pero _cómo_ lo dijo? ¿Estaba siendo sarcástico o serio? ¿Parecía entusiasmado con la idea de que yo fuera o parecía como si no me quisiera allí?"

Alice miró a Bella con una expresión de _"pégame-un-tiro"_ en su rostro.

"¿Por qué celebras una barbacoa en diciembre? Esto es Forks, no Maui," quiso saber Bella.

"Al bebé le gusta la barbacoa," respondió Alice, eligiendo responder a Bella en lugar de quedar atrapada en la telaraña del interrogatorio sin fin de Rosalie. "¿Tú vienes verdad?"

"Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ella," dijo Bella.

Alice lanzó una servilleta usada a la mesa antes de golpear su palma abierta con fuerza contra la madera. "Se acabó. Voy a matar a Edward. Me dijo que te lo iba a decir hace semanas."

Alice después empezó una larga explicación acerca de cómo ella y Jasper nunca llegaban a tener amigos en casa durante las fiestas porque todo el mundo siempre se iba para estar con la familia.

"Y todo el mundo quiere reservar el jamón y los pavos para la cena de Navidad, así que pensamos que podríamos hacer barbacoa de pollo y solomillos y todas esas cosas buenas. ¡Va a ser muy divertido!" Alice chilló.

Lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a Anthony, que apareció del cuarto de atrás, donde había estado construyendo un reino con Lego. Caminó hasta donde estaba sentada Bella y se apoyó en ella hasta que fue capaz de deslizarse en su regazo. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y perezosamente pasó los dedos por su larga y oscura melena.

"¿Está cansado, cariño?" Bella le preguntó.

Anthony asintió, pero preguntó: "¿Puedo comer algo?"

Bella revolvió el pelo a Anthony, que estaba creciendo desde su reciente corte y enumeró unas cuantos alimentos aceptables. Él arrugó la nariz a todas las opciones.

"¿Puedo mirarlo yo?" preguntó, señalando a la nevera.

"Por supuesto, puedes tomar cualquier cosa de los dos estantes de la parte inferior, ¿de acuerdo?"

Anthony se deslizó hacia abajo y corrió hacia el refrigerador y eligió su comida, mientras Alice miraba como si estuviera a punto de sacar un bolígrafo y papel y empezar a tomar notas.

Alice esperó a que Anthony hiciera su selección y después de que se marchara de la habitación para bajar la voz y dirigirse a Bella.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo incómoda?" preguntó.

"Claro," Bella se encogió de hombros. Se preparó para una pregunta sobre los hábitos de higiene de Anthony o algo sobre los genitales de un niño pequeño. La franqueza de Alice no tenía límites.

"¿Has pensado en cómo le va a ver afectar a Anthony si Edward y tú no funcionáis?"

Bella no esperaba esa pregunta y por un momento quedó anonadada por la implicación.

"Eh..." balbuceó.

"No es que crea algo va a salir mal," añadió rápidamente Alice. "Es sólo que se le ve tan unido a ti y pensar en lo que pasará si de repente desapareces..."

"Bueno, supongo que será como cualquier otra relación que termina cuando hay un niño está involucrado," respondió Bella con la frente arrugada, consternada. "No hay garantías, estés casado o no. Sólo porque Anthony no es _mi_ hijo no quiere decir que yo no trate de estar ahí para él si algo pasa entre Edward y yo..."

"Wow, espera," Alice puso sus manos para poner freno a la respuesta de Bella. "No estaba dando a entender que estabas haciendo nada malo. He estado leyendo mucho y descubriendo un montón de cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, ¿Sabíais que si Jasper y yo no estuviéramos casados cuando nazca el bebé, él tendría que hacerse una prueba de sangre para ser puesto como el padre biológico de la partida de nacimiento? Ni siquiera creerían su palabra."

"Eso no suena correcto," Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo he leído en Internet. Una mujer en California tuvo que poner "Desconocido" hasta que su novio pudo ir a hacerse un análisis de sangre," Alice reiteró. "Después de leer eso, Jasper y yo fuimos corriendo al ayuntamiento e hicimos nuestra licencia."

"Alice, no puedes creer todo lo que lees en Internet," Rosalie dijo con autoridad. "Conozco a un montón de personas que tuvieron bebés sin estar casados y pusieron..."

"Espera un momento," interrumpió Bella. "¿Acabas de decir que Jasper y tú os habéis _casado_?"

"Sí," dijo Alice dándolo por hecho. "No fue gran cosa. Solicitamos la licencia el lunes y nos casaron el jueves en el ayuntamiento."

"¿No fue gran cosa?" Rosalie se hizo eco. "¡Ni siquiera nos invitaste!"

"No queríamos hacer un gran alboroto. Tendremos una fiesta en la primavera o algo así, después de que nazca el bebé."

La actitud sensata de Alice hizo que todo pareciera muy simple. Mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar, se preguntó si había estado simplemente complicando las cosas exceso en relación con su relación con Edward. A menudo, pensaba lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia él, y luego negaba inmediatamente su intensidad pesando el tiempo que había estado saliendo con Edward, o por como de difícil empezó su relación.

Y luego estaba el tema de Anthony.

Hace años, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Bella que ella iba a salir con un chico que tenía un hijo, habría dicho que estaban locos. De ninguna manera iba a haber querido entrar en una familia ya hecha y todo el bagaje que viene con eso. Eso era exactamente lo que habría dicho Bella en su primer año de universidad, y la postura más probable que alguien que no estaba emocionalmente involucrado habría tomado.

Pero en este caso, las emociones estaban _definitivamente_ involucradas, obligando a Bella a considerar su vida junto a la de Edward y cómo sus acciones le influían a él y viceversa.

"Está bien, se acabó la discusión," Bella dijo rotundamente, "¿pero creéis que mi compra de una casa podría enviarle a Edward el mensaje equivocado?"

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estabas haciendo tiempo por él," Rosalie señaló con el dedo a Bella.

"Sólo responde a la pregunta," le dijo Bella.

"¿Y qué mensaje equivocado sería ese?" Rosalie preguntó con un toque sarcástico. "¿Qué eres una mujer fuerte e independiente que está lográndolo sola en este mundo?"

"Oooh," Alice miró a Bella como si se hubiese encendido una bombilla. "¿Queremos que él piense que se ve a sí misma haciéndolo por su cuenta? Porque ... bueno, ella no lo está. Está con él."

Bella señaló Alice de acuerdo. "¿Ves?"

Rosalie suspiró. "Como tu posible agente inmobiliario, diría que estas a punto de dejar pasar algo que realmente deseas. Bella, me dijiste hace mucho tiempo, que si algo quedaba libre en ese barrio, comprarías. El sitio es fantástico, el precio es correcto y estarías invirtiendo en tu propio futuro.

"Pero como amiga, no voy a mentir y decir que no veo el problema. Intenté, una vez, seguir adelante sin el amor de mi vida y terminó siendo un desastre. Sin embargo, has dicho que no quieres una reprimenda, así que simplemente voy a sugerir que aprendas de mis errores y que hables con él, Bella ".

"He tratado de hablar con él. ¡Pero él no quiere hablar del tema!" Bella levantó la voz para dejar clara su postura.

"¿Lo has hecho? ¿O has hecho esa cosa de bailar alrededor de la cuestión importante sin hacer las preguntas difíciles?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Bella. "Yo no hago ninguna _cosa_."

"Haces una cosa," Alice intervino a regañadientes.

"Y no sólo con Edward. Lo haces con todo el mundo," dijo Rosalie. "Afróntalo, Bella. Mírale a los ojos y pregúntale la pregunta de la que más miedo te da tener la respuesta."

"No tengo miedo a la respuesta," Bella se miró las manos. "Tengo miedo de lo que va a pensar de mí cuando haga la pregunta. ¿Qué pasa si estoy fuera de lugar y él no está pensando de la misma manera que yo en absoluto?"

Sin embargo, Bella escuchó realmente lo que sus amigas estaban diciendo y determinó en su mente ser un adulto sobre el tema de la compra de la casa y cómo Edward podría verlo. A decir verdad, ella realmente quería la casa, y si funcionaba, ella sería la feliz dueña de una casa.

Pero más que la casa, Bella quería a Edward. Pero un Edward que le envidiara su propiedad inmobiliaria, simplemente porque él no era un dueño de una casa o porque se sentía amenazado por su libertad financiera no sonaba tan atractivo. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tenía que afrontar el problema en lugar de evitarlo. Así que, al día siguiente, ella invitó a Edward a cenar con la única intención de tener una conversación de corazón a corazón con él acerca de la casa.

Pero un pequeño sobre en la puerta de su casa cambió por completo el curso de la noche.

"Huelo a p'sketti," Anthony frunció el ceño cuando entró en el apartamento de Bella más tarde esa noche. "Y ni siquiera me gustan los p'sketti."

"No son _spaghetti_," Bella le corrigió. "Es lasaña."

"Anthony, no seas grosero, hombre," Edward le dijo mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso a Bella. Podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos. Desde que su relación se había convertido en exclusiva, habían terminado viéndose casi cada noche para cenar. Así que cuando Bella resaltó el hecho de invitar a Edward a cenar, fue el primer indicio de que algo pasaba.

"Hola, cariño," dijo a modo de saludo antes de entregar un pequeño sobre de color crema. "Esto estaba en el suelo de tu porche. ¿se te ha caído?"

Pensando que era una de las estratagemas de Edward para hacerle aceptar un regalo adelantado de Navidad, Bella le sonrió con exasperación antes de tomar el sobre y abrirlo.

Le llevó a su mente unos segundos en registrar que no había habido ningún plan por parte de Edward para engañarla.

_Bella,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien. Aunque te he visto por la ciudad un par de veces desde nuestro último encuentro, he querido respetar tu obvia decisión, y la de Edward, por mantener distancia entre nosotros. También espero que no te importe que dejara esta nota en tu casa. No sé tu dirección postal real, y yo no quería imponerme con una llamada telefónica. Y no sería sincera si no dijera que una parte de mí espera que le muestres esta carta a Edward._

_La razón por la que escribo es simple. Como sabes, es Navidad, y nada me traería mayor gozo que poder dar a mi único nieto un regalo._

_Oh Bella, no puedo ni decirte cómo se siente mi corazón sabiendo que tengo un nieto ahí fuera. Algunos días, me ayuda a través de las cosas difíciles y otros días **es** la parte difícil. Por lo poco que he conocido a Anthony, me recuerda mucho a Edward y poder darle un juguete me lleva de vuelta a una época más feliz y simple._

_Sé que no depende de ti si le doy o no algo a Anthony, depende de Edward. Pero no tengo una manera de ponerme en contacto con Edward. Hasta ahora nuestra comunicación ha sido unilateral, él tiene la capacidad de ponerse en contacto conmigo cada vez que siente la necesidad. Por lo tanto, te pido que le transmitas mi solicitud. Si le parece bien que le dé a Anthony un regalo, ¿podrías llamarme y hacérmelo saber, por favor? Edward tiene el número. Estoy en casa casi todos los días, excepto los jueves por la tarde. Carlisle tiene sus citas los jueves._

_Espero escuchar algo pronto. Ten unas Navidades maravillosas, querida._

_Con cariño, Esme_

Bella levantó la mirada para ver a Edward mirándola con cautela. Tentativamente, ella le tendió la carta y él la cogió.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"Es de tu madre," le dijo Bella. "Quiere saber si puede darle a Anthony una regalo de Navidad."

Edward se encogió de hombros, un pequeño puchero apareció en su cara y luego desapareció casi de inmediato. "¿Por qué te lo preguntaría a ti?"

Bella hizo un gesto hacia la carta. "Está todo que hay," dijo.

Edward miró la carta y Bella pudo ver que estaba forzando la falta de interés que mostraba en su rostro. Sostuvo la carta lejos de su cuerpo, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si continuar leyendo o entregársela de nuevo a Bella. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada. Sus ojos se desplazan por el papel sin esfuerzo mientras leía. Cuando terminó, dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de atrás como si fuera el nuevo menú del restaurante chino, de comida para llevar, del final de la calle.

"Sí, lo que sea," dijo. "Me da igual si le quiera dar algo a Anthony."

Bella apoyó su peso contra la encimera de la cocina mientras observaba a Edward, en busca de la reacción que tendría hacía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Creo que espera que seas tú el que llame y le diga que no hay problema."

"Ella te pidió específicamente que la llames tú," dijo Edward, evitando el contacto visual con Bella.

"Sí, pero ella dejó caer una serie de indirectas diciendo que ella quiere que seas tú."

Edward frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la carta y la miró de nuevo. "¿Cómo cuales?"

"Todo lo que insiste en que la llamas cuando quieres y que ella me pide que llame, pero no me da el número, diciendo que lo tienes tú. Y mira la forma en como se despide: _Espero escuchar algo pronto._ La mayoría de la gente diría "Espero oír noticias tuyas pronto" o "Espero que llames' o algo así. Ella quiere oír algo, pero no quiere escucharlo de mí," dijo Bella.

La actitud displicente regresó. "Ella no dijo que quería que yo la llamara, así que..."

"Edward, quiere que la llames," reiteró Bella. "Además, es Navidad. Le alegrarás el día."

"Lo pensaré," decidió Edward.

Bella pensó que era una gran mejora sobre cómo Edward reaccionaba generalmente cuando se mencionaba a Esme. En lugar de enojarse y ponerse de mal humor, parecía un poco tranquilo, pero no frustrado o enojado. Incluso bromeó con Anthony, mientras se dirigieron a la mesa de Bella para sentarse. Estaba tan orgullosa de él y quería hacerle saber exactamente eso. Mientras ponía un vaso de té helado junto a su plato, ella se inclinó y puso sus labios junto a su oído preparándose para susurrar sus elogios...

...Pero Edward se volvió y la miró, con los ojos de un niño asustado, y las palabras que salieron de su boca reemplazaron las suyas.

"La vi," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Bella se echó hacia atrás para verle con claridad. "¿Viste a quién? ¿A tu madre?"

Edward asintió con rigidez. "El otro día, en el supermercado." Edward miró a los ojos de Bella. "Fue justo antes de venir a tu casa a recoger a Anthony. Me detuve a comprar algo de leche, y estaba sentado en mi coche, preparándome para salir de mi aparcamiento, cuando ella salió de la tienda. Al principio pensé que estaba haciendo otra vez lo del acoso espeluznante, pero cuanto más la miraba, me di cuenta que ella no tenía idea de que estaba allí. Ella no miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrarme ni nada. De hecho, parecía un poco... perdida. Y entonces su bolsa se rompió y todas sus cosas se derramaron en la acera." Edward parecía avergonzado. "Ni siquiera pude salir del coche para ayudarla. Ella estaba tratando de mantener sus cosas fuera de la lluvia, su vestido se estaba levantando por la parte de atrás, y me quedé ahí sentado como un idiota. Mirando."

"No pasa nada, Edward," dijo Bella mientras le frotaba el hombro suavemente. "Cualquier persona en tu misma situación hubiera hecho lo mismo." Pero sabía que sus palabras no tenían ningún mérito para él. Estaba entristecido.

"No lo entiendes, Bella. No _pude_ ayudarla. Estaba sentado ahí paralizado por... ni siquiera sé por qué. No tenía miedo o enfado, ni timidez... Me senté ahí con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. Con mi _temblorosa mano_ en el pomo de la puerta como una especie de miedica".

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Edward, hay muchas incógnitas en esa situación, sé que yo probablemente habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Como por ejemplo ¿por qué se veía tan perdida? ¿Estaba sólo ella, o estaba tu pa..., estaba Carlisle esperando en el coche? ¿Habría querido tener una conversación en ese momento si hubieses salido del coche? ¿Incluso, estás listo para tener una conversación con ella? "

Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Pensé todas esas cosas."

"Papá," Anthony dijo en voz baja. Él había estado inspeccionando en silencio el plato de comida que Bella había puesto delante de él. "Has dicho una mala palabra."

"Lo siento," Edward se disculpó con su hijo.

"Bella dijo que tienes que darme un cuarto cada vez que dices una mala palabra." Anthony se aseguró de que su mano fuera visible sobre la mesa esperando a que se llenara con una moneda.

"¿Un cuarto?" Edward miró a Bella. "!Eso si que es una buena cantidad!"

"Tiene que doler un poco si quieres cambiar ese mal hábito," le dijo Bella.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un cuarto de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Anthony, quien lo aceptó con alegría.

Sin embargo, ese momento alegre fue fugaz. Edward se retiró en sí mismo durante la cena, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella le miraba, él se inclinó sobre la mesa y le cogió la mano. Ella reconoció este gesto como la forma en que Edward conectada con ella cuando no tenía ganas de hablar. Era pequeña, pero era su manera de dejarla entrar, aunque no a través de una gran puerta abierta, a través de una entreabierta.

Aún así, era evidente que una conversación sobre el tema de la casa no era un tópico conveniente para abordar esa noche. Así hablaban tranquilamente sobre el trabajo, y sobre la velada de Jasper y Alice a la que asistirían la noche siguiente. Bella le contó a Edward la pequeña rabieta de su madre por el hecho de que ella ni tan siquiera "se iba a pasar" por Navidad y el regalo que su padre le había enviado para dárselo a Anthony.

A lo largo de todas sus interacciones, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la mantenía muy cerca. Le cogía la mano o la envolvía con el brazo alrededor de su cintura, mantenía su mano en su rodilla o muslo, o simplemente se sentaba tan cerca que sus cuerpos se tocaban de una u otra manera.

Bella entendió que esto significa que él le necesitaba, así que cuando la tarde se convirtió en noche, ella se limitó a asentir cuando Anthony le preguntó si podía dormir en la cama azul, sabiendo que Edward probablemente necesitaba pasar la noche. Él confirmó sus sospechas cuando la siguió hasta su habitación y envolvió entre sus brazos, informándole que necesitaba estar con ella.

"¿Me puedo quedar?" susurró.

"No lo tienes que preguntar," le dijo Bella. "Pero, recuerda, que es ese momento del mes. No podemos... ya sabes."

Edward se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia, pero más tarde esa noche, cuando un beso de buenas noches se volvió caliente y con fuerza, él quería una liberación no saciada por las manos de su novia.

"¿No podemos hacerlo en la ducha?" le rogó.

La idea inicial no sonaba del todo atractiva para Bella, pero cuanto más amasaba Edward sus pechos y acariciaba su cuello, más empezó a resonar la idea en ella. Tanto es así, que en cuestión de minutos, era ella y no él, quién estaba liderando el camino a la ducha. Y en vez de sentirse avergonzada o disgustada por los misterios femeninos que descubrió Edward, Bella se sintió, no sólo rejuvenecer por su vida sexual, sino también re-fortalecida por el nivel de intimidad que compartían.

Por lo tanto, a la mañana siguiente parecía el momento perfecto para sacar el tema de la casa. Pero cuando Bella se despertó Edward ya vestido, moviéndole y diciéndole que la llamaría más tarde, tuvo que aceptar una vez más que no iba a suceder.

"Edward, ¿a dónde vas?" Bella preguntó adormilada. "Quería hablar contigo de algo."

"Sí, vale," Edward asintió con la cabeza. "¿Te llamo más tarde? Necesito llevar a Anthony a casa y alimentarle."

"Hay comida aquí," dijo Bella mientras luchaba por incorporarse. "Le gustan los cereales."

"Sí, bueno, también tengo que ir a por sellos, así que le compraré algo en el camino."

"Edward, yo tengo sellos," Bella frunció el ceño. Era un artículo tan raro por el que hacer un viaje especial fuera de casa tan temprano en la mañana.

"También pensé en comprar algo para esa cosa de Navidad en casa de Jasper después," dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

La neblina cerebral matutina de Bella finalmente comenzó a despejarse, y ella estaba lo suficientemente coherente para darse cuenta de que Edward estaba inventando excusas para poner distancia entre ellos, así que no se molestó en decirle que ya había comprado un regalo que podrían dar forma conjuntamente a Alice y Jasper. En lugar de eso, logró decir un casi silencioso, "vale" antes de tirar la colcha y salir de la cama.

Cuando salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, Edward aún estaba de pie en su habitación.

"Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto, también, Bella," sostuvo el sobre blanco que albergaba la carta de Esme. "Antes de que pierda los nervios."

"Oh. Está bien." Bella estaba un poco irritada porque no había expuesto el tema antes, pero se mordió la lengua. Lo último que quería hacer era discutir con Edward a primera hora de la mañana.

¿Y por qué iba a querer discutir con él en la intimidad de su propia casa cuando ella podía reventar acaloradamente en frente de sus amigos en barbacoa Navideña de Alice y Jasper?

Cuando Edward volvió a recoger a Bella horas más tarde, en su camino a casa de Jasper, ella había rumiado el tema lo suficiente como para su irritación hasta la molestia. Y cuando él sólo le ofreció respuestas monosilábicas con respecto a su interacción con Esme, su enojo se convirtió en ira. En silencio, hervía en su lado del coche mientras recorrían la corta distancia a la casa de sus amigos.

Edward no pareció darse cuenta.

"¿No hubo suerte con la casa?" Él simplemente preguntó cuando paró en la calle frente a la casa que Bella quería comprar. Su estado de ánimo pareció cambiar un poco y parecía un poco... ¿esperanzado?

Sin entender la pregunta, Bella miró a la propiedad que estaba de la misma forma en que había estado la última vez que ella la había visto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella.

"No hay cartel de 'En venta'," dijo.

"No hay cartel de 'En venta' todavía," le corrigió.

"Oh," él se hundió en su asiento. "¿Así que todavía lo estás considerando?"

"Sí," dijo Bella con autoridad. "Me gusta mucho la casa, Edward. Y todo parece apuntar en la dirección de ser una buen negocio."

"Genial," Edward añadió con ilusión falsa. "Suena muy bien."

"¿En serio?" Bella insistió. Ella sabía que el momento no podía haber sido peor, pero él había sacado el tema, y quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

O lo que ella había pensado que era una oportunidad.

"Sí," Edward se bajó del coche de repente y sacó a Anthony. A continuación, procedió a seguir a su hijo que salió corriendo, dando exitosamente fin a la conversación.

Y aunque Edward no parecía darse cuenta del enfado de Bella, que ahora rondaba el borde de la ira, Alice y Rosalie lo notaron inmediatamente.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Alice preguntó cuando las mujeres estaban solas en la cocina.

"Lo acorralaste con el tema casa y le hizo estallar, ¿verdad?" Rosalie preguntó a sabiendas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Había unas pocas personas presentes que Bella realmente no conocía, así que no quería entrar en detalles sobre su vida personal.

"No. Nada de eso," dijo Bella mientras se alejaba para dar una explicación.

"O, déjame adivinar," dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo, "ni siquiera has hablado con él sobre eso aún."

"Hemos hablado sobre ello," Bella bailó alrededor de la verdad. "Pero no en detalle."

"Bella," suspiró Rosalie. "La casa ya está recibiendo solicitudes de información de otros compradores. Nadie ha dicho nada acerca de hacer una oferta todavía, pero si algo se interpone..."

"Sé que tengo que tomar una decisión pronto, y lo haré," prometió Bella. "¿Te puedo llamar y hablarlo mañana?"

"¿En serio?" Rosalie parecía sorprendida.

"Sí," afirmó Bella. Tal vez el plazo le ayudaría a conseguir ponerse firme y enfrentarse a Edward de una vez por todas.

Rosalie estaba eufórica con el compromiso de Bella, pero antes de que su amiga pudiera sonsacarle algo más, Bella caminó rápidamente fuera de la cocina y alrededor de la casa. En un esfuerzo por simplemente estar sola por un rato, curioseó todos los adornos navideños de Alice y observó a los otros invitados.

Edward no estaba en ningún lado, pero se dio cuenta de que Anthony miraba a algunos de los otros niños que estaban presentes. La expresión de su rostro revelaba que no estaba disfrutando de su compañía, y cuando Bella se acercó de puntillas, se dio cuenta de que se debía a que los otros niños no estaban siendo muy amables con él.

"Tú no tienes cinco años," una niña con el pelo rubio y ojos marrones oscuros declaró asertivamente. "Mi hermano tiene cinco años y es mucho más grande que tú."

"Tengo cinco," Anthony insistió con el ceño fruncido. "Y estoy en el jardín de infancia."

"Estás en la escuela de bebes," dijo la niña, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose. Los otros dos niños que estaban allí, que parecía que eran hermanos, aullaron junto con ella. El rostro de Anthony se arrugó con la furia, y parecía que iba a llorar. Apretó los puños en lugar de eso y pateó con el pie.

"¡Tengo cinco!" gritó. "¡Y mi papá dice que voy a ser tan grande como él, y él es muy grande!"

Aunque sus palabras no parecían tener ningún valor para sus oponentes, Bella estaba orgullosa de que él usará sus palabras.

"Casi cinco años y medio," agregó Bella dando a conocer su presencia. Miró a los otros niños mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Anthony y lo acercó a su lado. No reconoció a ninguno de ellos y supuso que no iban a Forks Elementary. "¿Quiénes son tus amigos, Anthony?"

"No son mis amigos," Anthony frunció el ceño. "Son malos."

Si hubieran estado en el colegio, y Bella hubiese estado actuando como la maestra de Anthony, habría modificado sus poco amables palabras y le pediría que las volviera a decir. Pero no estaban en la escuela, y no estaba actuando como su maestra. Estaba actuando como una persona que quería dar a esos niños una buena reprimenda por molestar a un niño que significaba el mundo para ella.

"Oh, bueno, en ese caso," Bella sonrió a Anthony, "vamos a dejar que Papá Noel se ocupe de sus malas decisiones de comportamiento e iremos a tomar un helado."

"No puedes tomar helado," la niña le dijo Anthony en lugar de Bella. "No has cenado todavía."

"Puede tomar helado," le dijo Bella a la niña. "Su maestra de preescolar lo dice." Y tomando Anthony de la mano, se alejaron de los niños que se quedaron mirándolos desconcertados.

Los ojos de Anthony brillaron cuando Bella le entregó una pequeña tarrina de helado que había cogido la pila de tentempiés de maternidad de Alice. Fueron a la terraza trasera y tomaron un asiento desocupado cerca de uno de los calefactores.

"No me gustaban esos niños. Me estaban llamando cosas," dijo Anthony mientras se ponía una cucharada de la fría crema en la boca.

"Ser maleducados es su problema, Anthony. No dejes que sea el tuyo," le dijo Bella. "Tú sólo sigue siendo el chico lindo, dulce, especial que eres, y estarás bien. La gente mala no se lo pasa muy bien," le dijo Bella.

Anthony se echó a reír. "Y no les dan helado."

"Seguro que no," Bella sonrió mientras le revolvió el pelo. "¿Tuviste un buen día hoy?"

Anthony asintió enfáticamente. "Yo y papá hicimos una mesa para mi tren."

"¿Tienes un tren nuevo?" Preguntó Bella, preguntándose si Edward le había dado a Anthony un regalo de Navidad por adelantado.

"Todavía no, pero una amiga me va a dar un tren grande por Navidad. Solía ser de Papá cuando tenía seis años," explicó Anthony.

Bella observó Anthony balancear sus pies mientras disfrutaba de los últimos bocados de su helado y dejó que el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

Bella tenía que aplaudir a Esme, era una mujer muy inteligente. Al solicitarle a Edward que le permitiera presentarle a Anthony un regalo, había encontrado una manera de, no sólo crear un puente entre el pasado con el presente, sino también mostrarle a Edward que ella había mantenido viva su memoria todos estos años aferrándose a su cosas. Eso no era algo que haría una madre que se había deshecho de su hijo, y Bella estaba segura de que ese punto era aún más fuerte después de la visita de Edward a Oregón, donde pudo ver cómo los tesoros más amados por su hijo se conservaron con diligencia y esmero.

La nueva información apaciguó el calor del resentimiento que Bella sentía hacia Edward, y se preguntó cómo se sentía mientras se procesaba todo lo que su madre le había dicho antes. Quería que Edward compartiera voluntariamente la información con ella, pero sabía que no pasaría si ella era hostil o le evitaba toda la noche.

"Oye, Anthony, ¿quieres jugar a las damas?" Bella preguntó de repente.

"¡Sí!" Anthony gritó, siempre listo para su juego favorito.

Sin embargo, Bella no explicó que no iba a ser su compañera de juegos esa la noche. En cambio, Anthony le guió hasta un niño que Bella se había dado cuenta de que estaba jugando tranquilamente con su hermana menor. Ella se presentó y luego a Anthony, y le preguntó si le gustaba jugar a las damas.

"A veces," dijo el niño, que le había dicho a Bella que se llamaba Braden.

"Bueno Anthony, aquí presente, es realmente bueno. ¿Te gustaría jugar con él?" Preguntó Bella.

Cuando Braden estuvo de acuerdo, Bella les colocó a los dos en un rincón de la sala, y le pidió a Rosalie que les echará un ojo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Edward.

Sin embargo, encontrarlo no fue una tarea fácil. Después de determinar que no estaba dentro de la casa, Bella desafió el aire de la noche, que parecía estar más frío por momentos, y buscó entre los otros invitados la firma del cabello despeinados de Edward.

Cuando no lo encontró allí, se trasladó a la parte delantera de la casa, pensando que podría estar en el camino de entrada, mirando el nuevo coche clásico de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte delantera de la casa, encontró a Jasper allí con un montón de otros amantes del automóvil, pero no a Edward. Tampoco estaba cerca de su coche. Bella estaba a punto de entrar para una segunda barrida del interior de la casa cuando oyó la voz de Emmett a través de la delgada puerta metálica del garaje. Con pasos rápidos, Bella rodeó el costado de la casa, hacia la entrada lateral del garaje, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

"Estás haciendo un gran problema donde no lo hay" escuchó decir a Emmett.

"Si que lo hay," insistió Edward.

Bella se sintió aliviada por haber encontrado a Edward. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y estaba a punto de llamarle cuando le oyó pronunciar su nombre.

"Yo nunca haría algo tan grande si estuviera considerando un futuro con una persona. Bella, o bien no se siente de esa manera, o no cree que tenemos un futuro juntos," Edward dijo a su interlocutor.

"Sigo pensando que estás inflando esto fuera de su proporción, pero si el asunto de la casa te molesta tanto, te debes a ti mismo decir algo," repitió Emmett. "¿Por qué no puedes hablar con ella al respecto?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no puedes hablar con ella al respecto?" Bella interrumpió, mirando a Edward. Los sentimientos de cariño que había sentido hacia él hacia segundos se desvanecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con Emmett acerca del tema que debería haber estado hablando con ella. "¿Qué demonios, Edward?" preguntó ella, entrando en el garaje y cruzando el abarrotado espacio hacia él.

"Bella," Edward la miró, inmediatamente parecía incómodo. "Solo estaba hablando con Emmett sobre..."

"Mí" ella le interrumpió. "Sí, lo he oído." Bella puso las manos en las caderas. "¿Alguna razón en particular por la que estás hablando con él en lugar de conmigo?"

El ojo derecho de Edward sufrió un mínimo tic, y Bella se dio cuenta de que él actuaba con cautela frente al enfrentamiento. "Puedo hablar con mis amigos," dijo indignado.

"No estoy diciendo que no puedas, Edward. Sólo que no sabía que yo no me encontraba entre ellos," replicó Bella.

"Oh, no seas tan dramática," Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "Y no te quedes ahí actuando como si tu no hicieras exactamente lo mismo. ¡Es por eso que tuve que descubrir lo de la compra de la casa de mi _hijo_ porque él os escuchó a ti y tus amigas parloteando al respecto!"

"¡Eso es diferente!" soltó Bella. "Rosalie estaba actuando con capacidad profesional como agente inmobiliario cuando me habló de la casa."

"Sí, lo que sea. Ni siquiera me importa."

"Parece que te importa lo suficiente como para hablar con Emmett al respecto, y acusarme de no estar tan comprometida en esta relación como lo estás tú."

"Yo no he dicho eso. No pongas palabras en mi boca, Bella."

Emmett parecía muy incómodo mientras sus ojos volaban entre sus enemistados amigos. Retrocedió chocando con el banco de herramientas de Jasper mientras trataba de escapar de la escena, y el ruido causó que Alice abriera la puerta que conducía a la casa, mientras ella buscaba la fuente del estruendo.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" preguntó ella.

Tanto Edward como Bella ignoraron la pregunta, pero Emmett señaló la casa, advirtiéndola que volviera a entrar y haciendo lo mismo él mismo. Sin embargo, antes de que Alice tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta, Rosalie miró a ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Entonces dímelo, Edward. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir cuando dices que yo no creo que tengamos un futuro juntos?"

"Ahora no, Bella," advirtió Edward.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo?" Bella le bloqueó el paso para que no se marchara. "Has pasado toda la noche conmigo y no has dicho una palabra sobre cómo te sentías. Después saliste corriendo de mi casa esta mañana sin decir una palabra..."

"¡Tal vez tenía cosas en la cabeza, Bella!"

"¡Entonces deberías haber hablado conmigo acerca de ellas!"

"¡No puedo!"

"¿Por qué no?"

Las bisagras de la puerta crujieron antes de que la voz de Alice se oyese ligeramente tras el estruendo de la discusión entre Edward y Bella.

"Um, ¿chicos?" preguntó tímidamente. "¿Podemos tal vez... bajar unos pocos decibelios?"

Los ojos de Bella se fijaron sobre Edward; el sonido de su respiración apresurada mezclado en el aire. Ninguno de ellos reconoció verbalmente Alice, pero cuando volvieron a hablar, su voz era más baja.

"¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, Edward? ¿Qué estoy haciendo que te hace pensar que no quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir?" El dolor que Bella se sentía resonaba en sus palabras.

"Nada," dijo Edward en voz baja. "No estás haciendo nada. Es que... odio..."

"¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que odias? Por favor, habla conmigo."

"Simplemente me agota de lo jodida que es mi mierda, ¿vale?" Edward finalmente le miró. "Mira a las primeras vacaciones que hicimos juntos. La mayoría de las parejas van a la playa o acampar, tú y yo vamos a recoger los muebles y la mierda dejada por la muerte de la madre de mi hijo. Y si eso no es suficiente, mi madre, deja una nota en _tu_ puerta porque a ella le da demasiado miedo llamarme. Mientras tanto, tu madre lanza un ataque porque no puede tener sus navidades a lo Norman Rockwell* porque tu estas pasándolas de forma barrio bajera con tu novio de clase baja en Forks."

Lágrimas de frustración brotaron en los ojos de Bella. "¿Estamos todavía con eso?" le preguntó. "¿Todavía me miras y ves a alguien que mira a tu pasado o la mala mano de cartas que se te repartió? ¿Acaso no ves que yo _quiero_ estar ahí para ti, Edward? ¿Que te respeto y te admiro y que soy tan locamente enamorado de ti que me asusta muchísimo?"

Edward hizo un gesto para sí mismo. "Esto es todo, Bella," dijo. "Esto es lo que soy: apenas un graduado de instituto con un trabajo sin salidas, una infancia que ni yo entiendo, unos padres que no pueden hablar conmigo..."

"Edward," Bella levantó la mano para detenerlo. "Quiero que hables conmigo, pero no voy dejar que hables de mi novio de esa manera. Eres muy inteligente, y por eso te graduaste en el instituto _y_ por lo que recibiste un ascenso en el trabajo. Nadie te obligó a graduarte de la escuela secundaria, ni te hicieron tener esa maravillosa ética de trabajo, con la que en un momento en que casi estaban despidiendo a todo el mundo, tú recibiste una promoción. Y sí, tu infancia es ambigua, pero eso va a cambiar." Bella limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Y yo te debo una disculpa."

"No me debes nada," dijo Edward rápidamente.

"Si, si que te la debo," Bella dijo rotundamente. "Tenías razón cuando dijiste que debería haber hablado contigo de la casa. Sé que debía haberlo hecho. Estaba sólo... asustada."

"Bella, si quieres la casa, yo no voy a decirte que no la compres. Yo no haría eso," comenzó Edward. "Y no lo creo. Estaba principalmente enfadado conmigo mismo porque esperé demasiado para pedirte que te mudaras conmigo."

"¿Ibas a pedirme que me mudara contigo?" Bella se quedó asombrada. No lo vio venir.

"Sé que no hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, y tú eres muy práctica, así que no creí que estuvieras de acuerdo con ir a vivir conmigo después de sólo unos meses."

Bella se echó a reír entonces, y una vez que empezó, no podía parar. Las emociones altamente cargadas que había estado sintiendo desde hacía unas horas se evaporaron con la risa. Edward se quedó perplejo por las inadecuadas risas y no parecía divertirse en absoluto. Al final, cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, ella se explicó.

"Estaba preocupada por lo mismo," dijo finalmente. "Me preocupaba que pudieras pensar que estaba actuando prematuramente si te preguntaba acerca de la casa, que tal vez estaba poniendo nuestra relación a un nivel al que no hemos llegado todavía."

"¿Hay niveles?" Edward preguntó extendiendo la mano y tomando la mano de Bella en la suya.

"En teoría," Bella suspiró mientras dejaba que Edward levantara su palma de la mano hacia su boca y le diera un beso en ella.

"Entonces, cuando haces un viaje de ida y vuelta de diez horas con tu novia, y la echas de menos al segundo de separarse de tu lado, ¿qué nivel es ese?" Preguntó Edward.

"Um... el nivel tres, creo," sonrió Bella.

"Y cuando le dices a dicha novia toda tu jodida mierda y no se asusta, ¿qué nivel es ese?"

"Probablemente un nivel... siete," Bella supuso.

"Y cuando la mujer más perfecta del mundo te dice que está locamente enamorada de ti y piensas que quizás podrías estar locamente enamorado de ella lo suficiente como para creerlo, ¿qué nivel es ese?"

Bella sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. "Probablemente, el nivel en el que la mujer locamente-enamorada decide irse a vivir con el hombre-locamente-enamorado."

"Bella," Edward dijo, la expresión de su rostro el epítome de la seriedad. Separó los brazos de Bella de su cuello y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas. Su mirada era como cuchillos mientras la miraba implacable. "¿Y cuando el hombre locamente-enamorado se da cuenta de que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer-locamente-enamorada. ¿Qué nivel es ese?"

* * *

_*Para los que usamos Kilos, 7 Libras son un poco más de 3 Kg_

_Y como me lo preguntáis mucho... ya sé que tardo mucho entre capítulos, pero voy a terminar de traducir la historia, ya lo he dicho varias veces. Sé que es un "putada" - hablando en plata - tener que esperar, pero __hago lo que puedo._


	32. Capitulo 32 Una y otra vez

**A Rough Start**

**Capítulo 32 – Una y otra vez**

Edward observó la forma en que Alice y Rosalie trataban de actuar como si no le miraban a él y Bella, cuando volvieron a entrar en la casa desde el garaje. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que estaban tratando de evaluar si Bella y él habían terminado su relación o no.

Bueno, tal vez sus palabras _habían_ llegado a calentarse un poco, pero seguramente nadie esperaba que él pusiera fin a las cosas con Bella. Era lo mejor que le había pasado a él nunca, además de Anthony y Edward estaba bastante seguro de que él no era el único que podía verlo.

"Bella, estoy a punto de poner la comida en la mesa. ¿Quieres ayudar?" Preguntó Alice.

No era necesario que se lo deletrearán. Alice podría haberle pedido a Bella entrar en la cocina para hacerle veinte preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido en el garaje. Era evidente que las inquisitivas mentes querían saber.

"Oh... Voy a ver a Anthony y después ir al cuarto de baño un minuto. Comprobaré si todavía necesitas ayuda cuando haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?" Bella salió con rapidez y no esperó la respuesta de Alice.

Razón por la cual tanto Rosalie como Alice se movieron hacia Edward tan pronto como Bella salió de la habitación.

"¿Va todo bien?" Alice preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Está ella bien?" hizo un gesto hacia la salida por la que acababa de salir Bella.

"Sí, está bien," Edward respondió vagamente mientras se dirigía fuera de la cocina a la sala de estar, donde Bella se movía sobre Anthony y otro chico mientras jugaban a las damas.

"Bueno..." dijo Bella cuando Edward se acercó a ella y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Creo que tenemos que tener una conversación," le dijo. "Una que no implique una casa llena de nuestros amigos."

"¿Quieres irte?" Edward sugirió.

Bella pensó por un minuto y luego asintió. "Si. Porque si nos quedamos aquí, lo único que vamos a conseguir es un montón de preguntas, y ni siquiera estoy segura de saber las respuestas todavía."

Edward asintió con rigidez, no muy seguro de lo que Bella quería decir con su comentario, aún a sabiendas de que pronto, iba a encontrar la respuesta cuando se quedaran solos.

"Vamos, Anthony. Ponte el abrigo. Nos vamos", le dijo Edward.

Anthony miró a Bella una explicación. "Pero no he cenado todavía," se quejó.

"Prepararemos algo para llevar a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" Ofreció Bella. Cuando Anthony pareció aceptar el plan, Bella volvió a la cocina y Edward ayudó a Anthony con su abrigo antes de seguir tras ella.

"¿Cómo que te vas?" Alice miraba a Bella con preocupación cuando Edward se acercó y se puso a su lado. Los ojos de Alice fugazmente miraron a Edward antes de centrarse en Bella, una vez más.

"Simplemente... necesitamos marcharnos," respondió Bella en voz baja e indistintamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Alice, con la cuchara quieta en el aire.

"Nada. No ha pasado nada," Bella miró a Edward. "Te llamaré mañana. Pero todo está bien."

Cuando Alice no parecía convencida, y no dejaba de mirarles, Rosalie se acercó para ver cual era la demora con la cena.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde vais chicos?" Preguntó Rosalie. Edward pudo ver como ella trataba de hacer señales a Bella con los ojos.

"Hay algo que tenemos que hacer, eso es todo." Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Um, ¿Edward? ¿Cogiste el abrigo de Anthony?" Preguntó Alice.

Anthony se rió ante el comentario de Alice. "¡Llevo mi abrigo puesto!"

Edward sonrió ante el obvio intento de Alice para estar a solas con Bella para sacarle información.

"Oh," dijo Alice al darse cuenta. "Es verdad." Derrotada, ofreció un pequeño plato de comida cuando Edward y Bella rechazaron la porción se lo entregó a Anthony.

"Gracias. Feliz Navidad," dijo, al igual que los adultos a los que había oído antes, cuando habían entrado en la casa.

Rosalie le sonrió. "Espero que sean una muy Feliz Navidad. ¿Qué crees que te va a traer Santa?"

"Creo que un tren, porque mi papá hizo una mesa para él," dijo Anthony.

Rosalie asintió. "¿Y qué crees que le va a traer Santa a Bella?" Sus palabras eran para Anthony, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Bella.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco por la forma aficionada en que Rosalie y Alice estaban intentando investigar. Rosalie estaba intentando claramente averiguar si Bella aún iba a estar durante las Navidades. ¿En serio no se daban cuenta de lo transparentes que estaban siendo?

"Oh, no lo sé," Bella sonrió a Edward antes de añadir con picardía, "tal vez un anillo."

De pronto, la habitación parecía colapsar con el silencio mientras Rosalie y Alice se esforzaban por comprender exactamente lo que Bella acababa de admitir.

Y luego la "Alice chillona" se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Anthony dio un salto hacia atrás asuntado y trató de escalar por Edward para huir del sonido ofensivo, y Bella hizo callar a su amiga repetidamente. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que Emmett y Jasper vinieran a ver si todo estaba bien.

"¡Se van a casar! ¡se van a casar!" Alice saltó arriba y abajo enfáticamente mientras apuntaba hacia Edward y Bella.

"¿En serio?" Emmett parecía genuinamente sorprendido, probablemente porque había sido testigo de la acalorada discusión entre Edward y Bella sólo unos minutos antes.

"Simplemente..." Bella se detuvo y miró a Edward en la confusión. Pero si ella estaba esperando que él le dijera cómo manejar las cosas, alguien tendría que decírselo a él primero.

A decir verdad, Edward había estado pensando en proponerle matrimonio, pero sólo de la forma en que la gente soñaba y fantaseaba acerca de ganar la lotería y todas las cosas que iban a comprar. Ni en un millón de años esperaba que Bella quisiera casarse con él después de los pocos meses que habían estado saliendo. Y cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, estaba tan sorprendido de admitirlas como ella de escucharlas.

_Esos últimos minutos as olas en el garaje habían pasado tan rápido..._

Durante unos largos y aterradores treinta segundos, Bella había estado mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos llenos de una mezcla de confusión, ansiedad y shock.

"¿Te has...? ¿Te estás ...?" Ella había tenido problemas para conseguir completar una frase en su boca. "Edward..." finalmente respiró entrecortadamente. "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

Hubiera sido cobarde de su parte decir exactamente lo que había estado pensando, que era lo qué él diría o no dependía en gran medida de cómo se iba a responder ella. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de admitir su miedo a su respuesta, Jasper asomó la cabeza en el garaje y dijo la única cosa que podría haber movido a Edward y Bella en ese momento.

"Creo que el pequeño tiene un problema. Está preguntando por vosotros."

Inmediatamente Bella y Edward habían entrado en la casa, y después de una breve interrupción de Alice, estaban al lado de Anthony para atender a sus necesidades. Por suerte, no tenía ningún problema, sólo hambre, y estaba un poco preocupado porque no había visto a Bella ni a Edward en ningún lugar de la casa.

Después de ese torbellino de acontecimientos, Edward se encontró en camino de regreso a su casa, sin más confirmación de la respuesta de Bella de la que ella había dicho a sus amigos:

_Tal vez._

El coche estaba completamente en silencio mientras conducía por la carretera y cuando se detuvo en su camino de entrada.

Bella parecía estar completamente en sintonía con lo que él estaba pensando. Ella se quedó en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal, y una vez dentro, se mantuvo ocupada recalentando la comida de Anthony mientras Edward atendía a su hijo y lo preparaba.

No fue sino hasta después de que Anthony subiera al piso de arriba a la cama que se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá y realmente se enfrentaron a lo que habían comenzado en la casa de Alice y Jasper.

"Dijiste 'tal vez'," Edward soltó. Lo había estado conteniendo mucho tiempo.

"¿Dije tal vez a qué?" Preguntó Bella.

"Cuando Rosalie te preguntó que ibas a recibir por Navidad. Dijiste que tal vez un anillo," Edward aclaró.

"¿Me estás diciendo que definitivamente me vas a comprar un anillo?" Bella levantó una ceja en dirección a Edward.

_Espera un momento..._

"¿Así que no estabas diciendo que tal vez ibas a casarte conmigo?" Preguntó Edward.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza a Edward. "Estás haciendo trampa," le dijo. "No puedes preguntarme si voy a decir que sí a una proposición. No funciona de esa forma. Primero te propones y _entonces_ obtienes tu respuesta."

Edward sonrió. Bella estaba siendo juguetona. Eso era sin duda algo bueno.

"¿Así que quieres una propuesta?" preguntó.

"Si quieres una respuesta, yo quiero una proposición," le dijo Bella. "No creo que sea mucho pedir, Edward."

"No. No lo es," sonrió. "Está bien," se encogió de hombros. Él puso los pies sobre la mesa y cogió el mando a distancia antes de encender la televisión. Sonrió cuando miró y vio que Bella lo miraba en estado de shock. "¿Qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'qué'? No hemos terminado," dijo.

"Claro que sí," dijo Edward. "Has dicho que querías una proposición, ¿no?"

"Exacto."

"Y las proposiciones son generalmente inesperadas, ¿no?"

Bella asintió, dándose cuenta de lo que él estaba diciendo. "Eso es."

"Bien, pues en un momento y lugar de mi propia elección, haré la proposición"

"Y yo responderé," afirmó ella.

"Vale," Edward asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo estar interesado en el programa de televisión. En realidad, estaba gritando en su interior, preguntándose cuándo y cómo iba a proponerse a Bella.

"¿Edward?" ella le apretó la mano suavemente para llamar su atención. "Bromas aparte, tengo un asunto delicado con el tema del tiempo entre manos."

"La casa". Edward supo de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando.

"Exacto."

"Si te gusta, Bella, sigue adelante y comprarla," dijo Edward.

"Edward, hace dos segundos, hablábamos de las propuestas de matrimonio. No puedes esperar que tome este tipo de decisión por mi cuenta, sin ti, si estamos seriamente pensando en casarnos," le dijo Bella.

Edward apagó la televisión, que sólo había encendido para provocar a Bella, y se sentó para mirar a Bella a los ojos.

"No puedo tomar esa decisión por ti, cariño. No sabría por dónde empezar," le dijo con sinceridad.

"Está bien," dijo Bella. "Bueno, empecemos por donde empecé yo, con mi apartamento. Mi contrato termina dentro de dos meses. Tengo o que renovar mi contrato de arrendamiento o encontrar otro lugar para vivir."

"Múdate aquí conmigo," sugirió Edward.

Bella asintió. "Está bien, y si me mudo aquí con contigo, los impuestos nos van a matar, o a mí, en realidad, porque tú puedes reclamar a Anthony como dependiente."

"Bueno..." Edward pensó por un momento. "Comprar una casa suena tan caro. ¿No tienes que poner un montón de dinero?"

"Más o menos, pero me da un descuento a través de la unión de los profesores que cuenta para el pago inicial, además de que soy apta para un programa federal que financia hasta el 100 por ciento del precio de compra. Todo lo que tengo que conseguir son mil dólares para sacar la casa del mercado."

"¿Y qué pasa con el pago de la hipoteca?" Preguntó Edward.

"Es un poco más," dijo con evasivas "pero el interés es deducible de impuestos..." hizo una pausa y miró a Edward. "Y no sería más si lo compartimos."

"Pero yo estoy atado con un contrato de alquiler aquí hasta junio. No puedo pagar una hipoteca _y _el alquiler."

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si esperamos hasta junio?"

"No creo que la casa siga estando disponible entonces, ¿no crees?"

Bella se echó a reír. "Me refería para que te mudes, tonto. Anthony se graduará de mi clase y tendrá una maestra nueva. Será menos confuso para él."

"Eso es verdad," dijo Edward.

"Y tú tienes planeado permanecer en el aserradero, ¿no? Y no pienso dejar mi trabajo a corto plazo. Y realmente me gusta la casa, Edward."

Edward miró la alfombra bajo sus pies durante mucho tiempo. "Odio tomar decisiones impulsivas como esta, Bella. ¿Puedo tener un poco más de tiempo?"

Bella asintió. "Claro. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo en realidad. El vendedor va a aceptar otras ofertas en breve."

"Dos días," regateó Edward. "Dame dos días para hacerme a la idea."

"¿Al menos vendrás a verla durante ese tiempo?" Preguntó Bella.

Edward se apresuró a decir que lo haría. No era su intención negarle a Bella algo que tan obviamente quería. Era una empresa muy aterradora porque era muy caro. Sólo había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que Edward no estaba viviendo de nómina a nómina, y no estaba ansioso por llegar a situaciones que le podían catapultar de nuevo allí.

"Ahora, ¿me harías un favor?" preguntó Edward.

"Por supuesto." La forma en que Bella ciegamente aceptó ayudarlo, sin saber lo que iba a pedir, solidificó el por qué ella iba a ser, con suerte, la última novia que iba a tener.

"Tengo que... ir a buscar ese tren... de Esme..." Edward susurró.

"Oh," dijo Bella en voz baja. "¿Querías que vaya contigo?"

"Esta vez no," Edward la miró con timidez. "No quiero hacerte pasar por eso otra vez... o a Anthony."

"Vale. Cuidaré de Anthony. ¿Cuando vas?"

"Pasado mañana."

Bella estuvo de acuerdo, sin discusiones, en cuidar de Anthony, y al día siguiente Edward sin esfuerzo cumplió su parte del trato con Bella y le acompañó a ver de nuevo la casa que estaba considerando comprar.

"Aquí huele raro," Anthony anunció al cruzar el umbral al interior.

"Se llama popurrí," dijo Rosalie rápidamente. "Huele navideño."

Edward no podía evitar estar más de acuerdo con su hijo. No olía a Navidad en absoluto, pero mantuvo sus comentarios para sí mismo y dio una vuelta y escuchó Bella resaltar las cosas que le gustaban. Ella había hecho mención de las entradas arqueadas tantas veces que Edward empezó a notarlas cada vez que pasaba por debajo de una.

Después de haber oído suficiente sobre la entrada de azulejos y los armarios nuevos de la cocina, Edward y Anthony se separaron a vagar por su cuenta. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa a las habitaciones. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta del diseño de la habitación principal. Echó un vistazo en el interior del baño principal y se dio cuenta del tamaño de la ducha. Se dio cuenta rápidamente del lavabo doble antes de darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

"¿Anthony?" llamó mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo. Entró en otros dos dormitorios antes de finalmente encontrar a Anthony de pie en medio de lo que parecía ser el cuarto dormitorio en la casa.

Una sensación de déjà vu golpeó Edward tan pronto como se vio rodeado por las paredes de color azul claro con molduras de roble. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una estantería empotrada en madera de roble que se alineaban en la pared del fondo.

De repente, tenía siete años de nuevo, de pie en su habitación mirando el trofeo que había traído a casa de la fiesta de final de temporada de béisbol. Era sobre todo por haber participado, todos los chicos del equipo había recibido uno, pero Edward había deseado el trofeo muchísimo.

Y luego había libros. Títulos que no podía recordar, pero lomos coloridos adornados con los coches y aviones y diversos equipos deportivos eran vívidos en su imaginación.

Había un par de cortinas de color azul y blanco a cuadros, una cama de capitán y en la esquina, una mesa para trenes que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura que albergaba un tren miniatura y un intrincado y realista paisaje.

"¿Es nuestra nueva casa, Papá?"

La voz de Anthony sacó a Edward de su recuerdo y su dormitorio infantil desapareció ante sus ojos.

Edward miró a su hijo y vio la incertidumbre que le devolvía con la mirada. La duda ante la posibilidad de ser dejado atrás o de que su mundo se pusiera patas arriba una vez más con otro cambio de casa.

Y habría otras mudanzas. Cada vez que el propietario decidiera que quería un mayor beneficio, o se negase a hacer reparaciones necesarias o un vecino insoportable se mudara, eso sería catalizadores de una nueva dirección.

"¿Cuántas habitaciones has tenido, Anthony?" Preguntó Edward.

Anthony empezó a contar con sus pequeños dedos antes de abandonar. "Muchas," declaró.

Edward miró a su alrededor por la habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez, en lugar de paredes azules y el adornos de roble, vio raíces. Vio un dormitorio que tenía el potencial para ser recordado como un lugar seguro con un sentido de pertenencia, símbolo de una infancia feliz, en vez de una multitud de espacios obsoletos e impersonales que salpicarían la memoria de Anthony.

"Estáis aquí," Bella suspiró cuando vio a Edward y Anthony. "¿Ves algo que te gusta?"

Edward hizo un gesto hacia Anthony. "Le gusta esta habitación."

"¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta la casa?" preguntó ella.

"La casa es bonita," dijo Edward. Nunca había sido una cuestión de estética. "Es sólo que no quiero morder más de lo que puede masticar... financieramente."

"Yo tampoco," le dijo Bella. "Pero he hecho los cálculos, Edward. Puedo permitirme esta casa sola. Así que entre los dos, estaremos bien."

"Creo que sólo necesito ver esos números," dijo.

Bella asintió. "Por supuesto."

"Pero si es realmente la opción," Edward miró a Anthony, "entonces sí. Hagámoslo."

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Bella brillaban de emoción.

"Sí."

"¡Oh, Edward!"

Apenas la atrapó cuando ella saltó a sus brazos.

"Gracias, cariño," dijo contra el cuello de su chaqueta.

Rosalie entró en la habitación entonces y miró a Edward y Bella en silencio durante unos momentos antes de ofrecer su mano a Anthony y llevándoselo a un viaje hacia el patio trasero. Desde donde estaban, Edward y Bella oyeron la apreciación de Anthony hacia el vasto espacio mientras salía al patio trasero.

"Bueno, es barato tener una cita contigo," Edward le sonrió a Bella. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es acceder a comprar una casa contigo y no te me quitas de encima."

"Sí, bueno, deberías verme con un anillo en el dedo," Bella le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Eso es un pista sobre su respuesta, señorita Swan?"

"Tal vez," sonrió ante él antes de darle un beso.

Y esa misma noche, después de mostrarle una impresionante hoja de cálculos para la compra de la casa, ella continuó mostrándole lo feliz que le había hecho ese día.

Sin embargo, aunque intentó disfrutar de la diversión de estar con Bella, e incluso hacerle el amor esa noche, no fue suficiente para distraerlo de lo que tenía que hacer la siguiente tarde.

"Alice llamó," Bella dijo a la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward se despertó y la encontró en la cocina, con una taza llena de café. "Me ha suplicado que fuera con ella para inscribir al bebé."

"Conociendo Alice, os llevará todo el día," dijo Edward, todavía aturdido por el sueño.

"Lo sé. Pero espero que tenga piedad por Anthony y sólo nos lleve unas horas. Quiero estar en casa cuando regreses."

Edward asintió. Sabía que Bella no se había olvidado de la visita a su madre más de lo que lo había hecho él. Y a pesar de que estaba disfrazada como una misión de recogida de regalos para Anthony, Edward sabía que Esme tenía expectativas por su visita. Y a pesar de que no sabía cuales eran esas expectativas, sabía que iba a decepcionarla.

Así que sólo se sorprendió un poco, tres horas más tarde, cuando ella lo recibió en su puerta con un toque de decepción en sus ojos.

"¿Anthony no está contigo?" preguntó ella.

"No. Está pasando la tarde con Bella," respondió Edward.

"Oh... pero pensé... no importa." Esme puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se apartó para que Edward pudiera entrar en la casa.

Él dudó un momento y Esme fingió no saber por qué.

"Siento que la casa esté tan fría," dijo con ligereza. "El aire caliente molesta a Carlisle con su sinusitis. Como no está aquí, subí la temperatura, pero me temo que tardará un poco antes de que se sientan los efectos."

"¿No está, entonces?" Edward se aseguró. La última cosa que quería era una repetición de su último encuentro.

"Sí. Tenía... una cita. No volverá por lo menos en un par de horas," explicó Esme.

Edward asintió con la noticia y después poco a poco entró en la casa. Sus ojos se movieron por el interior, en busca de pequeños detalles que podía recordar de su juventud.

Había muchos.

Una foto muy antigua de su abuela colgaba en la entrada. Una paragüero con forma de elefante que tenía una pequeña fisura desde que Edward con cuatro años, había tratado de "montar" en ella. Una vajilla de porcelana pintada en una vitrina.

Y luego estaba el olor.

Era una combinación de jabón de lavanda, canela, limpiador de limón, lluvia y sol. Si fuera posible comercializarlo como un olor, Edward estaba seguro de que la etiqueta pegada en la botella diría 'Hogar'.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Tienes hambre?" Esme se acercó a la pequeña mesa de la cocina y sacó una silla.

Edward se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño envase de zumo en la mesa, además de un plato de galletas.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Esme cuando vio a Edward mirando la pequeña merienda. "Creí que Anthony iba a estar contigo."

"Sí... yo... es un regalo de Navidad, así que... ya sabes... pensé que probablemente era mejor si él no lo veía antes de tiempo," balbuceó Edward.

De pronto, Esme puso su mano en el pecho y dejó escapar una risa tintineante. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan fuera de práctica con las vacaciones que me olvidé de eso por completo!"

La rigidez de su postura y la expresión acentuada en su rostro se suavizó mientras seguía riendo. Todo su rostro se iluminó mientras dejaba de lado la idea de que Edward no quería que ella viera Anthony.

"¿Sabes otra cosa que hice que no fue muy inteligente?" Esme puso los ojos ante propia estupidez. "Saqué el tren, en el garaje, por si Anthony quería jugar con él. Vamos a tener que empaquetarlo."

Pero tan pronto como Edward vio la maqueta del tren tendida sobre una mesa en el centro del garaje, ya no estaba convencido de que su madre había perdido de vista el objetivo de su visita. Desmontar y guardar el tren le iba a tomar algo de tiempo, tiempo que tenía garantizado para estar en presencia de ella.

"Esto parece que va llevarme un tiempo guardarlo. Tal vez debería volver cuando tenga más tiempo," insinuó Edward. No quería estar todavía en el garaje cuando Carlisle regresara de su "cita".

"Monte esta cosa entera en menos de una hora. No llevará tanto tiempo desmontarla," dijo Esme.

"Pero hay que envolver estos vagones. Y todos estos árboles y edificios y..." detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que Esme señalaba una pila de cajas de cartón que estaban contra la pared del garaje.

"Todo va de allí." Ella cogió una de las cajas de cartón llenas de espuma y la llevó a la mesa. "¿Ves? Así."

Edward hizo lo mismo, y comenzó a colocar los vagones del tren en sus huecos correspondientes en la espuma.

"No puedo creer que guardaras todo esto." Edward habló en voz tan baja, como si quisiera decir las palabras, pero no que Esme las escuchara.

"Por supuesto que lo guardé, Edward. Eran tus cosas. Pensé que ibas a volver." Esme mantuvo las manos y los ojos ocupados mientras hablaba. "Cada día esperaba que te entraras por mi puerta."

Edward no sabía qué decir a eso, así que no dijo nada. El silencio en el espacio frío del garaje era casi sofocante y por un momento Edward consideró salir al aire libre en el helado frío para escapar de él.

Esme no dijo nada más, ni presionó a Edward para que respondiese. Simplemente continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, llenado de los envases de cartón y apilándolos en el frente del garaje.

Para evitar mirarla, Edward miró a su alrededor por garaje a las cajas ordenadamente apiladas en los estantes. La mayoría de ellas estaban marcadas por año, unas pocas por las habitaciones a las que pertenecía el contenido.

Tres estaban marcadas con su nombre.

Apartó la vista de forma rápida y aceleró su ritmo empacando los trenes. Tenía que salir de allí, lejos de los agobiantes recuerdos de su pasado y lejos de lo que estaba en esas cajas para recordárselo.

"¿Recuerdas jugar con este tren?" Preguntó Esme. Su tono indicaba que estaba ajena al hecho de que Edward estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad.

"No," mintió Edward. Recordaba el tren. Recordaba el día que lo había consiguió, por Navidad, y cómo él y su padre habían pasado horas montando la vía y el recolocando todas los paisajes que venían con él.

"Tenías más o menos la edad de Anthony cuando te lo dimos," recordó Esme. "Y todo el tiempo que lo estuvisteis montando, preguntabas preguntaba cómo Santa consiguió bajarlo por la chimenea sin aplastarlo. Creo que nos tuviste engañados antes de pedir que te contáramos el secreto de Santa." Esme miró de reojo a Edward. "¿Aún cree Anthony en Santa Claus?"

"Sí," Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo de Anthony sentado en el regazo de Santa.

"¿Ya le has llevado a ver a Santa?" Esme preguntó expectante.

"Sí."

"¡Oh, apuesto que fue un espectáculo digno de ver! ¿Estaba nervioso? Tú solías ponerte nervioso. Bueno, excepto la primera vez, que lloraste, pero tenías sólo..."

"Para," dijo Edward con fuerza. Cuando vio que su insolencia causó una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Esme, agregó, "Por favor."

"Lo siento," Esme desvió los ojos. "No quise molestarte."

"No estoy molesto," dijo Edward rápidamente. "Sólo que no necesito fingir, eso es todo."

"¿Fingir?"

"Mira, sé que mi vida estaba hecha una mierda, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito que trates de actuar como si no lo fuera."

"Edward," Esme rodeó la mesa y dio un paso más cerca de Edward. "No sé la magnitud de las cosas por las que has pasado, y un día, cuando estés listo para contármelas, estaré lista para escuchar. Pero esos malos recuerdos no borran los buenos . Y había un montón de buenos recuerdos, Edward ".

Edward no aceptó sus palabras, y su proximidad le hacía sentirse incómodo, por lo que se acercó a la pila de cajas que albergaban el tren como si las estuviera examinando.

"Voy a abrir mi coche y empezar a cargar las cajas," anunció.

"Está bien. Abriré la puerta del garaje," Esme ofreció. Ella se quedó inmóvil hasta que él se dirigió a la salida, como si le aseguraba la mayor cantidad de distancia entre ellos.

Edward arrastró los pies hasta el escalón de cemento que le llevaría al nivel de la puerta interior del garaje, pero en vez de subirse en él, se quedó de pie allí, de espaldas a Esme, y sus ojos sobre la pared.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. "Lo qué le dijiste a Bella. ¿Era todo verdad?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Esme rápidamente.

"¿Así que fuiste a la cárcel?" Edward preguntó con escepticismo. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, pero él no levantó los ojos hacia los de Esme.

"Un centro de detención," informó Esme.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Casi dos años."

"Así que tenía catorce años cuando saliste."

"Sí".

"¿Y no te permitían escribir cartas en ese centro de detención?" Edward escupió la palabra. Todavía se negaba a mirar a Esme.

"Escribí," Esme aplacó rápidamente. "Todos los días, al principio. Pero no tenía a donde enviar las cartas, Edward. Tienes que entender, que pensaban que yo era una amenaza para ti. Ellos no me decían dónde estabas."

Edward se volvió hacia su madre entonces, y su expresión era desafiante.

"Me dijeron que podía cambiarme el nombre. A los dieciocho, una señora del estado dijo que podía cambiar mi nombre, pero no lo hice. Lo mantuve igual para que tú o papá me pudierais encontrar. Pensé que me estarías buscando. Pero no lo estabas ".

"Si te busqué, Edward. Te busqué online, en el directorio telefónico; pero no había nada. Y no podía buscarte antes de que cumplieras los dieciocho años. Sabía que iría a la cárcel si te encontraba, porque no hubiese habido manera de que fuera capaz de mantenerme alejada. Pero cada año, en junio, me esforcé por no comprar las anuarios de todas las escuelas secundarias de la zona para poder buscarte. Saber que te llevarían lejos de mí otra vez era la única cosa que me impidió hacerlo. No podía despedirme de ti otra vez. No podía hacerte eso."

"Nunca te despediste de mí en absoluto," insistió Edward. "Todo lo que dijiste fue que volverías, que ibas a venir a buscarme."

Edward reprochó la cruda angustia y el dolor que empezaban a asentarse sobre su pecho. La ira preventiva era su primera línea de defensa y dejó que su voz se elevara y su rostro se endureciera contra los intentos de Esme por explicarse.

Pero ella no participó de su ira. Sus duras palabras fueron tratadas con suavidad y sus muecas venenosas fueron recibidas con comprensión.

Para cualquier persona que podría haber tenido la oportunidad de presenciar el intercambio, Esme y Edward parecían ser una madre paciente tratando de razonar con su malhumorado, irritado e indignado hijo.

"Edward," Esme pronunció su nombre con dulzura mientras intentaba colocarle el pelo. Él retrocedió contra su caricia, pero no interpuso más distancia. "Quería ir a por ti. Tienes que saber que te quería conmigo."

"¿Cómo iba a saber eso?" sus palabras pedían seguridad. "¿Cómo iba a saber eso, cuando día tras día, noche tras noche, no estabas allí?"

"Tú también eres padre ahora. ¿Qué harías si alguien se llevara a Anthony lejos de ti y te dijera que él está mucho mejor sin ti? ¿Cómo responderías sabiendo que todo lo relacionado con tu nombre dijese que no eres apto a ser padre y cuidar de un niño?

"Edward, yo sabía lo brillante que eras, lo mucho que te gustaba aprender. Sabía que te gustaría practicar deportes e ir a la universidad algún día, y si iba a cogerte, a robarte en mitad de la noche, nunca ibas a llegar a hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

"¡Pero _no hice_ ninguna de esas cosas!" Edward gritó. "¿Crees que alguien le importaba si quería jugar al béisbol o baloncesto? Y para entrar a la universidad, necesitas dinero y buenas notas, algo que yo no tenía. Pasaba las noches aprendiendo cómo pelear, para que no me dieran una paliza todos los días. Hacer los deberes no estaban demasiado arriba en mi lista de prioridades ".

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación, Esme perdió el dominio del control que tenía sobre sus emociones y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Edward le dio la espalda mientras sus ojos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

"Edward, lo que le pasó a nuestra familia fue una tragedia, pero nunca cambió la forma en que me sentía hacia ti... lo que _siento_ por ti." Esme se acercó y le tocó en la espalda.

"No," Edward la quitó de encima.

Pero Esme fue implacable y la mantuvo allí, frotando su espalda. "Te extrañé _muchísimo_, Edward."

"No puedo," Edward dijo ahogado. "No puedo hacer esto ahora." Se acercó a la puerta de acero de garaje y le indicó a Esme que la elevara para que pudiera empezar a llevar las cajas a su coche.

Con sólo pulsar un botón, lo hizo, y la gran puerta empezó a crujir y gemir mientras se subía.

Edward cogió una caja preparándose para escapar a su coche tan pronto como pudiera pasar por debajo de la puerta, pero dos pares de zapatos lo alertaron del hecho de que había un obstáculo en su camino.

"¿Está todo bien?" Un hombre en lo que parecía ropa de hospital preguntó cuando vio la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Esme. Había un gran autobús en ralentí detrás de él que decía 'Clallam County Transit' en el lateral.

"Estamos bien, Eugene. Gracias." Esme robó una mirada frenética a Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No había escapatoria.

Edward estaba ya cara-a-cara con su padre.

"Carlisle, cariño, ¿tienes hambre?" Esme preguntó, mirando su reloj. "No me di cuenta que era la hora a la que estas de vuelta."

"Son casi las dos," dijo Eugene mientras volvía a Carlisle hacia Esme. "Es la hora habitual."

"Sí, supongo que sí," Esme dijo con nerviosismo. "Carlisle, vamos a llevarte dentro."

Pero Carlisle no se movió un centímetro. Se quedó mirando a Edward, sin expresión; como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar y estaba tratando de evaluar exactamente que era.

Edward sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de su pecho mientras esperaba a que el hombre, que no era más que una sombra del padre que él recordaba, le reprendiera y menospreciara.

Pero la diatriba nunca llegó. En cambio, después de unos momentos sin pestañear, Carlisle desvió la mirada de Edward a Esme y arrastrando los pies detrás de ella.

"No te vayas todavía. Por favor, Edward," Esme suplicó por encima del hombro mientras conducía a Carlisle dentro de la casa.

El shock tardó unos momentos en desaparecer, pero tan pronto como Edward estuvo solo, empezó a gran velocidad, tirando las cajas en el maletero sin orden ni concierto, sin preocuparse de que algo podía romperse. Él sólo quería salir de allí.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward, espera!" Esme salió corriendo de la casa cuando Edward había puesto la última caja en su coche y se apresuraba hacia el lado del conductor de su coche. Pero cuando levantó la vista, a los ojos de su madre, sabía que la desesperación en su cara lo perseguiría por toda la eternidad si huía de ella ahora.

Se alejó de la puerta del coche ligeramente para indicarle que estaba esperando para oír sus palabras de despedida, pero el férreo control que mantenía sobre sus llaves comunicaba que no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo. No me di cuenta que volvería cuando aún estabas aquí. Realmente lo siento," Esme se disculpó profusamente.

"Lo sé. Está bien," dijo Edward. Él dudó nerviosamente antes de preguntar. "¿A dicho... a dicho algo acerca de que yo esté aquí?"

"Él no habla, Edward. Pensé que lo sabías."

"Habló la última vez."

"Sí, bueno... eso fue inusual. Y no ha dicho una palabra desde entonces. Ni siquiera un atisbo de una."

"Hm," Edward murmuró en respuesta. "Eso debe resultar bastante solitario para ti."

"Mucho," Esme asintió. "Es por eso que espero que esta no será la última vez que hablamos."

Edward suspiró y miró hacia abajo a sus zapatos y se apoyó en su coche. "No tengo nada contra ti," comenzó. "Es que... la forma en que esto me hace sentir... cuando te veo o hablo contigo... es como si no supiera _quién soy_. ¿Tiene eso sentido?"

"Por supuesto," Esme sonrió ligeramente. "Tú y yo, somos el producto del tiempo perdido."

_Tiempo perdido_. Esas dos palabras eran la suma perfecta de todas las relaciones importantes en la vida de Edward hasta que Anthony y Bella entraron en su vida, casi simultáneamente; las dos únicas personas que le daban ganas de vivir cada momento y no dar ni un segundo más por sentado.

"Me tengo que ir," reiteró Edward. "Pero yo... hablaremos otra vez."

"¿Después de Navidad?" Esme preguntó ansiosamente. "¿Me dejarás saber cómo Anthony disfrutó del tren?"

El corazón de Edward se hundió entonces, sabiendo que Esme pasaría la Navidad sola en un infierno silencioso. Pero prometer unas fiestas en "familia" era más de lo que podía aguantar así que sabía que era mejor no ofrecerlo. En su lugar, sacó su cartera y cogió la única foto que jamás se había alojado allí: la foto de Anthony de la guardería.

Se la entregó a Esme y ella se aferró a ella como si fuera oro puro.

"Oh, Edward," se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. "Se parece tanto a ti."

Edward asintió. A pesar de que no era mucho, la imagen era la representación de un pequeño puente entre el presente y el pasado que les habían robado. Poco a poco, foto a foto, Esme podría ver en Anthony el niño que había perdido en Edward.

La dejó entonces, en el borde de la acera, mirando sus luces traseras mientras se alejaba. Su corazón se sentía más ligero de lo que nunca creyó posible cuando dobló la esquina y perdió de vista la esperanza que iluminó los ojos de Esme. Pero a pesar de que ya no podía verla, sabía que estaba ahí, ya que también estaba con él, impulsándolo hacia un futuro mejor, hacia su hijo y la mujer que no tardaría en llamar a su esposa.

* * *

N. del A: Gracias a Jjuliebee & thurtysomething - mis princesas pre-lectoras!

* * *

_N. del T: Bueno este capítulo era algo más corto que el anterior, y como básicamente eran conversaciones entre dos personas, algo más "ligero" de traducir. Así que antes de tener listo el anterior y su revisión ya tenía bastante avanzado este. Por eso lo subo tan rápido, no penséis que el siguiente va a seguir el mismo ritmo, porque no lo tengo empezado como tenía este._


End file.
